Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: **Secuela de Realizacion** El campeonato en Sinnoh se acerca a paso veloz. Ha comenzado el torneo de los lideres de gimnasio. ¿Que tan lejos llegaran Ash y Misty? ¿Podra alguno de ellos ganar?
1. Prologo

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite**

**Prologo**

Es una noche tibia en pueblo paleta. La casa que hace un par de horas era un total nido de ruidos, ahora descansa en el silencio. En el interior todos los ocupantes están dormidos por el largo día agitado, o por lo menos casi lo están todos. Un entrenador estaba despierto. Se encontraba observando el cielo nocturno despejado, gracias a la tranquilidad del pueblo y a la falta de las luces de ciudad. Esta es una de las razones por la que el joven estaba despierto. Durante sus viajes gano una costumbre de observar continuamente las estrellas, era grandioso que en su hogar se mantuviera. Solo que se había acostumbrado al cielo nocturno de Sinnoh, una región bastante alejada de casa.

Ahora el entrenador estaba aprovechando esta paz como tiempo para pensar. Esto era bastante extraño para el. De hecho para cualquier persona que lo conociera diría que es muy extraño, ya que Ash Ketchum casi no se detenía a pensar.

¿Por qué?

Estaba preocupado. En un mes daría inicio la competencia de la liga Sinnoh y estaba preocupado por sus futuros enfrentamientos, o más que nada un futuro enfrentamiento. Un enfrentamiento que no tiene tan solo la victoria o derrota como resultado. También seria el enfrentamiento de dos filosofías de los Pokemon, para demostrar quien estaba en lo cierto y quien estaba equivocado.

¿Qué era lo importante? ¿La fuerza del Pokemon? ¿Su entrenamiento? ¿A caso un Pokemon nacido fuerte le gana a uno entrenado sin importar su fuerza? ¿Los Pokemon son armas? ¿Si no tiene poder no sirve? ¿O un Pokemon débil puede ser entrenado para superarse?

Esas eran las preguntas. Porque ellas definían a sus filosofías. Dos maneras de pensar totalmente diferentes

¿Ash estaba en lo correcto?

¿Paul estaba en lo correcto?

Todos estos entornos de pensamientos surcaban la cabeza de Ash Ketchum, buscándole una solución. Buscando una forma de apaciguar sus dudas. Si. En este momento el entrenador tenía muchas dudas. Había empatado una vez, le gano una vez y Paul lo venció dos veces. Por un momento pensó que podría mantenerle el paso, pero la vez pasada que se enfrentaron hubo una diferencia muy grande entre ambos. Una diferencia que lo hizo dudar.

"_Tal vez lo único que tengo y siempre tendré es suerte_" pensó con resignación.

"¿Ash? ¿Por qué estas despierto a esta hora?" la voz lo asusto y lo regreso a la realidad. Giro su cabeza un poco para ver que Misty salía de la casa, para sentarse junto a el en la hierva. Silenciosamente la pelirroja miro al entrenador que aun se mantenía en silencio. "Estas preocupado".

"Si…" contesto sorprendido de que ella lo adivinara.

"Por el campeonato" agrego. Ash pestaño aun más en sorpresa, y Misty serio ante la expresión tonta del entrenador. "Te conozco hace mucho Ash. Y a pesar de que no he podido viajar contigo en este tiempo, aun recuerdo tus expresiones y preocupaciones." Explico tranquilamente. "Es por aquel entrenador de la región Sinnoh. Su nombre era Paul, creo" dijo con dificultad.

"Si. Tengo dudas…" dijo tristemente. "Antes de irnos de Sinnoh nos enfrentamos una ultima vez" explico amargamente. "En realidad fue una total masacre. Mis Pokemon no tuvieron oportunidad alguna en contra los de Paul y lo hizo ver tan fácil, como si mis ocho medallas en Sinnoh y toda la experiencia que gane en Hoenn, Johto, Kanto y las islas naranja hubieran significado nada." Dio una breve pausa. "Me hizo dudar. Me esta haciendo dudar".

"¡No! ¡Entonces tu no eres Ash!" grito enfadada ante el comportamiento del entrenador. "¡El Ash que conozco no se rendiría! ¡Él lucharía aun mas duro! Es lo que siempre hace. Si lo derrotan, se para y lo vuelve a intentar hasta lograrlo". Retó al entrenador y novio. "¡Ese es el mismo Ash que me hizo llegar a donde estoy! ¡Quien me hizo levantar la reputación del gimnasio celeste desde las cenizas! ¡Por quien busco más que tan solo ser una líder de gimnasio! ¡Porque yo no me enamoraría de un debilucho!" termino severamente la entrenadora de tipo agua.

"Misty…" dijo asombrado. Jamás le habían dicho algo así. De hecho no esperaba que ella tuviera una estima y confianza tan alta en él. Y significo mucho mas viniendo de ella. Después de todo ella fue quien le enseño lo básico, y la acompaño en los inicios de su viaje. De pronto lo que le dijo ella tenia significado. Es verdad, si se cae, se levanta y sigue adelante. Es lo que siempre había hecho, y lo seguiría haciendo. "¡Tienes razón! ¡Además no puedo dejarle ganar! ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! ¡Entrenare y lo derrotare!" grito ya lleno de confianza otra vez.

"Bien… ese es el Ash que conozco…" dijo ya tranquilizándose, "…y amo" comento un tanto disimuladamente sonrojándose.

"Gracias Mist…" Dijo en un susurro el entrenador igualmente sonrojado. A la sorpresa de Misty, el entrenador en un movimiento lento se corrió un poco para quedar junto a ella y la abrazó. "Gracias, siempre me has ayudado cuando mas lo necesito" saliendo un poco de la sorpresa respondió al abrazo, para apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro. "Y no se donde estaría sin ti ahora".

"Probablemente perdido en algún bosque de Johto" comento divertida la pelirroja, "Pero si haz llegado lejos es porque tu te lo haz propuesto, yo tan solo te di algunos concejos" agrego humildemente.

"¿Cómo no usar un Caterpie contra un Pidgeotto?" pregunto Ash recordando su primera captura.

"Exactamente" respondió Misty para luego reírse junto a Ash. "Para eso soy tu novia. Recuperar tu confianza cuando esta muy baja, y pinchar tu ego antes de que explote tu cabeza".

Luego de esto ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y calidez en la oscuridad de la noche. Ash sentía suavemente la fragancia que despedía el olor del pelo de Misty. Enterrando suavemente su cabeza en su pelo inhalo profundo, disfrutándolo profundamente y acción a la que Misty reacciono con un leve escalofrío. Ash se congelo.

"Lo siento… yo… no estoy acostumbrado a esto de los abrazos" se disculpo apenadamente el entrenador.

"No te preocupes, es solo que me sorprendió escucharte suspirar así, además… este abrazo es agradable" se explico la pelirroja calmando a Ash, para luego acercarse aun mas al abrazo, si es que era posible y dejando su cabeza bajo el cuello de Ash. Nuevamente se quedaron quietos, disfrutando al máximo el primer momento de este tipo. Esto duro hasta que el sueño volviera a bajar para ambos, Misty dio un bostezo, para luego contagiárselo a Ash. "Por mas agradable que sea esto, ya debemos ir a dormir. Mañana tienes que entrenar" dijo Misty, aunque en el fondo se maldecía. Muchas veces había soñado con este momento y ahora que por fin era realidad, el sueño le ganaba.

"Si…" contesto Ash de mala gana.

Ambos se levantaron para entrar a la casa. Actualmente el cuarteto estaba dividido en dos. Brock y Ash dormían en la habitación de huéspedes, mientras que Misty y Dawn en la habitación de Ash. La pareja se paro frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones que estaban frente a frente.

"Buenas noches Mist" dijo Ash cariñosamente.

"Buenas noches Ash" dijo un tanto insegura, tono que no paso desapercibido. La pelirroja estaba insegura de hacerlo o no. Antes de que Ash pudiera preguntar lo que le sucedía, esta salto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Duerme bien" aceleradamente e impidiendo que Ash viera su sonrojo entro a la habitación, dejando al joven paralizado frente a la puerta con su cara mas roja que un tomate. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera recién tocarse la mejilla en donde Misty lo beso.

"Si… dormiré bien"

-x-

Ash, Misty y Dawn estaban hablando cómodamente, mientras la Sra Ketchum servia el desayuno, cuando Brock se les unió siendo el ultimo. Por suerte justo a tiempo Delia sirvió el desayuno, de esta manera el moreno no se perdió de nada.

"Entonces Ash, ¿Qué Pokemon vas a usar en el concurso? Recuerda que es en una semana" pregunto Dawn mientras comía una tostada. El resto estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sin duda que el desayuno de una madre era el mejor.

"Aun no estoy seguro. Estuve mas concentrado en los planes de entrenamiento para la liga que en el concurso" dijo apenadamente el entrenador. "Quería enfocarme en el entrenamiento de Gible y Buizel. Son los únicos no evolucionados y quisiera perfeccionar lo mejor posible sus habilidades naturales, pero el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo de Infernape necesita trabajo también" complemento, para luego tomar otra tostada.

"¿Qué Pokemon son esos?" pregunto confusa la pelirroja. "Y pensé que Dawn había capturado un Buizel, no tu".

"¡Es verdad! ¡Te dije que hoy te mostraría los nuevos Pokemon!" grito recordando inmediatamente su error.

"¡Auch! ¡No grites que me duele la cabeza!" grito el criador, quejándose del inmenso dolor.

"Me pregunto por que te dolerá tanto" respondió Misty, mirando a Ash con complicidad. Ambos compartieron una risa, mirando como el criador se retorcía. "Eso te pasa por hacer planes a nuestras espaldas y por sobornar a un inocente Pokemon".

"Yo dudo de su inocencia" Miro Ash de reojo a Pikachu quien tranquilamente bebía de otra botella de Ketchup. "Bueno, hoy queda un largo día de entrenamiento por hacer. ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Dawn?" pregunto curioso.

"Practicare mi rutina para el concurso. Cosa que tu deberías hacer" cuestiono Dawn mirando al entrenador. "Ey, ¿Por qué no se une Misty al concurso? Estoy segura que podría hacerlo muy bien con sus Pokemon de agua." Ante eso la pelirroja se apeno.

"No estoy muy segura, los concursos no son mi tipo de cosas" dijo un tanto avergonzada. "Mi hermana Daisy siempre se presta para ese tipo de cosas, en lo personal prefiero las batallas" dijo recordando el sentimiento de las batallas al decirlo.

"Supongo que no puedo forzarte. Pero a Ash si, debes escoger rápido a que Pokemon debes usar para el concurso. Recuerda que May y los otros también estarán aquí y no querrás avergonzar a tu pueblo natal, ¿O si?". Dijo astutamente la coordinadora.

"Lo se, pero no es una elección fácil, ¿Sabes? Esta la gracia de Swellow, el poder de Donphan, el jugueteo de Totodile, la belleza de Bayleef, la velocidad de Pidgeot, la imponencia de Charizard y podría seguir así todo el día" dijo el entrenador un tanto agobiado. Sin duda que seria una elección difícil entre todos sus Pokemon.

"Entonces te sugiero que comiences a elegir. El tiempo esta en tu contra" regaño nuevamente Dawn.

Continuando con los regaños y los planes para hoy, el grupo fue a la reservación del Profesor Oak para iniciar el entrenamiento de Ash y por supuesto para que Dawn comenzara a desarrollar una nueva rutina para el concurso. Quería estar segura de estar a la altura de May y sus amigos. Brock por su parte se quedo en casa de Ash, al parecer el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaría en paz en un buen rato.

"Ya estamos aquí" dijo Ash, junto a Misty con Azurril en sus brazos. Dawn ya se había ido con sus Pokemon para iniciar su preparación. "¡Ya regrese!" grito el joven. En un instante la tierra comenzó a vibrar un poco. "¡Chicos! ¡Pensé que superamos esto ayer!" grito suplicante el entrenador, pero ya era tarde. Una avalancha de Pokemon lo derribaron. Misty tan solo se podía reír ante la escena.

Una vez pasado el alboroto, por segunda vez, Misty pudo apreciar a los Pokemon de Ash, notando algunos que vio durante su viaje a Hoenn y durante la búsqueda de los cerebros de la frontera en Kanto. Pero había cinco que no reconoció, salvo por un Pokemon de agua que este salto hacia Misty, y Ash solo pudo reír.

"Debo suponer que este es Buizel" comento recuperándose del cariño del Pokemon nombrado.

"¿Por qué crees que pico mi anzuelo?" pregunto Ash divertido y haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja. "Aun que no puedo culparlo, de haber sido yo, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo" comento ahora sonrojándose un poco el mismo, para aumentar el sonrojo en Misty. Ella pestaño un par de veces, notando algo que trajo una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso Ash Ketchum esta coqueteando?" pregunto astutamente y provocando lo esperado. Un tomate estaría pálido a lado de Ash. "Debo estar soñando o es el final del mundo". Ash no pudo responder, por lo que simplemente para evitar seguir apenado cambio el tema.

"Bien chicos" Ash anuncio a sus Pokemon. "Algunos de ustedes ya la conocen, otros un poco y algunos no. Ella es Misty." Los Pokemon que la reconocieron se acercaron rápidamente a ella, rodeándola y turnándose para saludarla, incluso los de Hoenn podían recordarla.

Azurril se bajo de su entrenadora, al instante Pikachu, Totodile, Squartle y Bulbasaur se acercaron al Pokemon bebe. Este se sintió intimidado al ver tantos Pokemon desconocidos, dando indicios de iniciar un llanto. Antes de que le dieran alguna oportunidad Bulbasaur uso su Látigo Cepa lo rodeo creando una cuna, para luego mecerlo lentamente.

"Bulba Bulbasaur… Bulba Bulbasaur…" cantaba el Pokemon con un ritmo lento, creando una melodiosa canción de cuna. El Pokemon bebe se tranquilizo solamente un poco, no era suficiente para superar el miedo. Afortunadamente Bayleef intervino acercándose hacia Azurril, al estar cerca el dulce aroma de las hojas alrededor de su cuello calmo lo suficiente al Pokemon para que la canción surtiera efecto.

"Excelente combinación. Gracias Bayleef y Bulbasaur" comento impresionado su entrenador.

"Bay… Bay" grito orgullosa mientras se acercaba al entrenador. Este contesto felizmente al saludo.

"Bulba"

"¡Es un gusto volver a verlos!" dijo feliz reconociendo a muchos de ellos. "Veo que Grovyle evoluciono" mencionó admirando al poderoso Sceptile, mientras este la saludaba. "Y también el pequeño Phanpy" agrego frotando la trompa de Donphan cariñosamente. "Pero veo un grupo que no reconozco" agrego dándole atención a los Pokemon que se mantenían a una leve distancia.

"Ellos son mis amigos de Sinnoh." Ash señalo a los cuatro Pokemon apartados, ya que Buizel se mantenía cercano a Misty. Aunque al iniciar el tema, la nutria Pokemon se junto con ellos. "El es Staraptor, fue el primer Pokemon que capture en la región Sinnoh, fue para poder encontrar a Pikachu, quien se perdió gracias al Equipo Rocket." El Ave depredadora aleteo fuertemente, muy orgulloso, presentándose ante la pelirroja. "El que esta a su lado es Torterra. Era un Turtwig que se dedicaba a ayudar Pokemon en peligro, se parece mucho a Bulbasaur" Este Pokemon miro sorprendido a Torterra, al parecer había encontrado otro amigo similar.

"Infernape…" Ash se detuvo, Misty noto que se ponía triste, mientras que Infernape miraba comprensivamente a Ash. "Digamos que Torterra y Bulbasaur no son los únicos que tienen algo en común" dijo levemente. Esto gano la atención de los Pokemon anteriores de Ash, incluyendo Charizard. "Infernape y Charizard tienen mas en común de lo que creen." Charizard abrió sus ojos impactado. "Cuando era un Chimchar era un Pokemon de Paul…" Charizard fue acompañado en su sorpresa con Misty. "…pero él… él no creyó lo suficiente en Chimchar…" gruño el entrenador molesto ante el recuerdo. "…para Paul, a pesar de que Chimchar hizo todo lo posible para complacerlo y seguirlo fielmente, no era nada mas que un Pokemon que no cumplió con sus expectativas…" Los ojos de Ash que hasta ese momento miraban a Infernape cambiaron de objetivo a Charizard. "…y no pudo evitar pensar en un Charmander abandonado bajo la lluvia a su suerte, esperando fielmente a su entrenador, y en como evoluciono en un poderoso Charizard. Por eso quise hacer lo mismo con Chimchar, y esta vez poder ganarme su respeto, como lo debí hacer con Charmeleon" El propio Charizard estaba enternecido por las palabras de su entrenador, mientras que Infernape miraba con gran respeto a Charizard.

Ambos Pokemon de fuego se acercaron a Ash y pusieron su respetiva pata y garra en los hombros opuestos del entrenador comprensivamente, dándole ambos una sonrisa sincera, animando a Ash. Misty se mantenía en silencio, nuevamente su, ahora, novio salvo a un Pokemon en necesidad y al mismo tiempo creando un poderoso lazo con él. ¿Y ella se había perdido de todo? ¡No! No iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, de ahora en adelante iba a estar presente en sus viajes, sin dejar su lado, como nunca lo debió haber hecho.

"Bien, basta de pensamientos tristes" se animo el entrenador. "El es Buizel, ya habías escuchado de el. Fue el que pesque con el anzuelo que me diste, y que después fue capturado por Dawn. Lo intercambie por Aipom ya que él era más feliz en los concursos que en las batallas, mientras que con Buizel le apasionan las batallas. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Bui! ¡Bu! ¡Bi!" grito el Pokemon animadamente.

"Por ultimo y no menos importante, Gible" El Pokemon al ser nombrado salto dando como objetivo la cabeza de Ash para darle un potente mordisco. "¡Aaayh!" grito Ash paseándose de un lado a otro por el potente mordisco del Pokemon. "¡Te dije que tus mordiscos duelen!" grito Ash tratando de zafarse del Pokemon, mientras Misty se reía a todo dar en la escena, incluyendo también a los otros Pokemon de Ash. Finalmente Gible soltó a Ash gracias al agarre del látigo cepa de Bayleef, logro separarlos. "Gracias por a ayuda Bayleef" dijo acariciando al Pokemon para luego se tranquilizarse un poco. "Gible me siguió luego mientras él intentaba aprender Cometa Draco, que finalmente domino. Es bastante amistoso, aunque tiene el apetito de un Snorlax por comer cosas".

"¿Snor?" murmuro el nombrado.

"¿Gib?" ambos se miraron curiosamente.

"Squirtle, Charizard, Primeape. Necesito su ayuda para el entrenamiento de hoy" dijo el entrenador llamando la atención de los nombrados y cambiando el tema dramáticamente. "Charizard, tu eres parte tipo dragón, necesito que me ayudes a entrenar a Gible, estoy seguro que con toda tu experiencia puedes enseñarle muchas cosas. Primeape, tu eres el campeón mundial en Boxeo Pokemon, creo que Infernape puede aprender muchas cosas de ti. Y finamente, pero no menos importante; Squirtle, necesito tu ayuda con Buizel, sin dudar creo que tu eres quien posee la mejor puntería de chorro de agua en todo el mundo, además de que tus habilidades pueden ser útiles para Buizel."

El resultado no fue tan bien como esperado. Charizard, Infernape, Primeape, Gible y Squirtle aceptaron felices los planes de Ash. Pero Buizel con su enorme orgullo negó firmemente cruzándose de brazos y le dio la espalda a todos. Ash se acerco lentamente al Pokemon nutria.

"Buizel. Se que eres un Pokemon fuerte, pero debes entender que esto es por tu bien. Squirtle fue un bombero Pokemon, es necesario que para su trabajo tenga una gran puntería. Cosa que tú podrías mejorar mucho con su ayuda. Incluso el lleva mucho tiempo en batallas también, algunas muy difíciles." La nutria gruño en respuesta, al parecer Ash lo había ofendido. "No te estoy llamando débil, tan solo que Squirtle ha estado en mas batallas que tu. Y para que tú mejores, quiero que él te enseñe cosas que no aprenderás entrenando continuamente, si no cosas que vienen por la experiencia del tiempo. ¿Qué me dices?" Pero era inútil. Buizel se mantenía firme en su postura. Fácilmente se reflejaba la personalidad terca de su entrenador, a lo que a la pelirroja le dio una idea.

"Tengo una idea Ash" interrumpió Misty reconociendo el problema del Pokemon, no por nada era entrenadora especializada en ese tipo. "Deja que Buizel observe una batalla de Squirtle contra mi. Estoy segura de que cuando vea a Squirtle en acción cambiara de opinión". Sin duda que la idea le gusto a Ash, el asintió. "Muy bien Buizel, observa esto. ¿Listo Ash?"

El dúo de entrenadores se distancio un poco, para hacer un campo de batalla improvisado, siendo los espectadores todos los Pokemon de Ash. Squirtle se puso ante Ash preparado para el Pokemon que lanzaría Misty. Ash estaba un tanto nervioso, después de todo debía demostrar que Squirtle era lo bastante bueno para enseñarle a Buizel.

"¡Ve Corsola!" El Pokemon acuático hizo su aparición. "Aunque sea una batalla de demostración, no me detendré. Debes demostrar el verdadero poder de Squirtle". Esas palabras crearon un leve deja vu en Ash, rápidamente el entrenador recordó en que momento las escucho. Un momento que en aquel entonces no le había dado demasiada importancia, pero ahora lo era. Los ojos de Ash quedaron amplios, lo que Misty noto el cambio de entusiasmo a sorpresa. "¿Ash? ¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto preocupada.

"_Ella… ella me eligió, ¡Me eligió!_" se grito el entrenador en su mente. Era todo un choque de información, algo que no había pensado y se olvido con el tiempo. Regreso a la realidad para ver la expresión de preocupación de Misty. "No te preocupes, solo… recordé algo. ¡Comencemos! ¡Damas primero!"

"¡Bien! ¡Corsola usa cañón de picos!" ordeno la entrenadora. Las púas se dirigieron directamente a Squirtle, viniendo de su espalda.

"¡Evade con Giro Rápido!" Squirtle se oculto en su caparazón y comenzó a girar por tierra.

"Grave error, ataca con Embestida" Corsola se cerco rápidamente al Squirtle logrando golpearlo y para su infortunio quedando de espalda, al salir de su caparazón no se podía voltear. "Estas perdido, ¡Cañón de picos!" Buizel se bufo al ver la situación patética en la que se encontraba el Pokemon tortuga.

"Eso crees, ¡Hidrobomba!" ordeno. El Pokemon acuático se oculto en su caparazón, luego comenzó a arrogar agua por todos los agujeros de este, para comenzar a girar y acercarse hacia Corsola.

"¡Evádelo!" Ante la orden de Misty Corsola salto esquivando el caparazón, pero no esperando el agua que salía de este, esto la aturdió momentáneamente. Squirtle siguió su camino hasta elevarse un poco.

"¡Es hora! ¡Usa chorro de agua hacia tu espalda!" grito Ash. El Pokemon dejo su giro en el aire y apunto hacia su espalda, deteniendo la trayectoria, para luego ir en la dirección contraria, ósea contra Corsola, con autopropulsión de agua. "¡Excelente! ¡Usa Cabezazo!" una vez que la tortuga tomo velocidad, dejo su chorro de agua, y mostró su cabeza hacia su oponente, el impacto contra Corsola fue inminente y potenciado por la gran velocidad que llevaba. Fue un golpe crítico.

Buizel estaba impactado ante tal combinación, no esperaba que aquella tortuga fuera tan fuerte, Ash noto la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y no pudo soltar una leve risa de satisfacción. Sin duda Misty tenía razón todo el tiempo.

"¡Ahora usa nuevamente Giro Rápido!" El piso húmedo, convirtió la tierra en lodo aumentando la capacidad de movimiento gracias al giro rápido, incrementando mucha su velocidad, ahora Squirtle se movía rodeando a Corsola en círculos.

"¡Apunta y usa cañón de picos!" Aunque apuntara, Squirtle iba muy rápido para que pudiera golpearlo.

"¡Dentro de tu caparazón usa Chorro de Agua contra Corsola!" Buizel se sorprendió de la orden de su entrenador. Seria imposible apuntar contra Corsola dentro de ese caparazón girando a esa velocidad, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Fue un tiro directo. "¡Continua así!"

"¡Defiéndete con Cañón de Picos!" Pero era inútil. Squirtle se movía muy rápido y los chorros de agua eran muy precisos, a la larga, a pesar de ser poco efectivos, Corsola se fue debilitando. "¡Recupérate!" El Corsola rendido comenzó a brillar, recuperando su salud.

"¡No lo dejes! ¡Usa Hidrobomba!" El giro fue potenciado por la potente corriente de agua, y usando su caparazón acertó un terrible golpe en Corsola, antes de que esta lograra recuperarse. Corsola estaba debilitado y la batalla la gano Squirtle. "¡Buen trabajo Squirtle! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!" felicito el entrenador abrazando al Pokemon.

"Scuarel, Scuar" dijo feliz respondiendo al abrazo, mientras que Misty regresaba feliz su Corsola a su Pokeball.

Buizel por su parte estaba helado. Era una total locura para él. Un tiro en movimiento, sin contar que estaba girando rápidamente de un chorro de agua. No. Fueron disparos múltiples, y todos dieron en el blanco. Ahora si no tenia duda, ese Squirtle tenia una enorme puntería, y ahí cambio de parecer. Aquel Pokemon debía ser su maestro. No le molesto para nada tragarse su orgullo si era entrenado por alguien así.

"¡Bu! ¡Bubi!" grito el Pokemon acercándose a Ash y Squirtle. El Pokemon nutria se puso la pata derecha en su pecho, para luego hacer una reverencia ante Squirtle en señal de respeto. "¡Bubi! ¡Bubi!"

"¿Entonces cambiaste de opinión?" pregunto Ash sorprendido de la seriedad con la que tomaba esto Buizel.

"¡Bui bubi!" asintió el Pokemon.

"¡Eso es genial! Solo… denme un momento y comenzaremos" Ash se levanto y se acerco rápidamente a Misty. La pelirroja no entendía el comportamiento de su novio. Este poseía una expresión seria, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Finalmente se acerco hasta el punto en que la abrazo, tomándola desprevenida. Sin entender razón, o el por que, respondió al abrazo para perderse en aquel sentimiento de felicidad. "Gracias" susurro a su oído tiernamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto confusa en un susurro igualmente.

"Porque me di cuenta de que Rudy tenia razón" dijo sinceramente aun manteniendo el tono en un susurro. El entrenador detuvo su frase dando un suspiro. "Tengo suerte de tenerte" finalizo aumentando levemente la fuerza del abrazo. La pelirroja se enterneció al escuchar esas palabras del entrenador. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a este trato, porque nunca lo vio antes en Ash. Es decir, noto leves cosas por Pokegear o videotelefóno, frases sinceras de Ash que llevaban un cariño desconocido, pero con el tiempo noto que esa era la parte que apareció al decir sus sentimientos. La parte que Ash que decía o en su caso que gritaba que estaba enamorado de Misty. Y eso sin duda la hacia sentirse muy feliz. "También se que tienes razón… soy un idiota y denso… tuve que esperar a recordar todo de nuevo para darme cuenta" se culpo el entrenador.

"No… no eres idiota. Tal vez un poco denso, pero no un idiota." Respondió la pelirroja sin dejar ir el abrazo. Sin darse cuenta apoyo su cabeza contra Ash. Desafortunadamente todo momento tiene su fin, y esta vez no seria la excepción.

"¿Scuarel?"

"¿Bubi?"

"Pikaa…"

Estos y muchos sonidos mas escucharon. Ambos entrenadores abrieron sus ojos de golpe, sonrojándose completamente, para luego separarse y observar que tenían un auditorio. Todos los Pokemon de Ash estaban presentes y atentos a la escena. Mientras que los antiguos Pokemon desde Johto hacia atrás veían la escena con mirada cómplice, los nuevos que desconocían a la pelirroja miraban de forma confusa la escena. Los dos notaron esta diferencia tan clara y se avergonzaron aun más.

"Errr… Bien, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento" dijo Ash apenado y buscando cambiar el tema. "Squirtle, necesito que…." Antes de poder terminar el Profesor Oka llego a la escena, llamando la atención de Ash y Misty.

"Necesito tu ayuda con urgencia Ash" pido el profesor. "Bill me va a pasar unos datos muy importantes que no pueden ser pasados através del sistema de concesión en línea del laboratorio. Estos datos deben ser pasados directamente y necesito que vayas a buscarlos"

"Pero profesor, tengo que entrenar hoy. La competencia se acerca y necesito todo el tiempo posible para entrenar" dijo el entrenador.

"Lo se, pero no será mucho. Eres quien tiene Pokemon voladores, ir y volver no te tomara mas de tres horas y creo que podrías entrenar en el camino. Es que necesito esos datos con urgencia, por favor" suplico el investigador.

"Esta bien" dijo resignadamente. "Misty, ¿Me acompañas?" pregunto esperanzadamente, sin duda que apreciaría su compañía. Y quería pasar el tiempo con ella a solas obviamente, no habían tenido una oportunidad muy larga.

"No puedo Ash." La respuesta inesperada golpeo a Ash como un Puño Dinámico, desanimándolo totalmente. "Decidí integrarme al concurso". Esa respuesta lo tranquilizo un poco, pero aun así no le gustaba para nada, quería su compañía, desde hace mucho tiempo que esperaba estar con ella.

"¿Qué? Pero dijiste que no te interesaba" contradijo.

"Lo se, pero me di cuenta con esta batalla, que es importante ganar experiencia en todo lo posible, eso puede ayudar a mejorar mi estilo." Explico la entrenadora. "Y si quiero entrar, debo comenzar a crear mi rutina ya. Sabes que nunca he entrado en un concurso, debo dedicarle todo el tiempo que pueda" comento con aquella seguridad de Ash conocía muy bien.

"Bien… Profesor, iré de inmediato" contesto el entrenador.

"Me alegra escucharlo, te esperare en el laboratorio para que vayas a buscar tus Pokeball de los Pokemon que vayas a llevar." Diciendo esto el profesor se alejo rumbo a su centro de investigación.

"Supongo que tiene razón" diciendo esto comenzó a pensar, a quien debía llevar. Ese era el problema, no podía llevarlos a todos en el camino. "Charizard, Gible, Squirtle y Buizel irán conmigo." El ratón eléctrico salto al no ser nombrado. "Por supuesto que tu también estas incluido Pikachu. Infernape y Primeape se quedaran aquí." Ash se dirigió a estos dos últimos. "Necesito que ayudes a Infernape, Primeape. Estoy seguro de que con tu ayuda Infernape avanzara bastante. Además de que tu podrías aprender un par de cosas de él. Aunque seas un campeón, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender" Ambos Pokemon asintieron con determinación.

Ash en compañía de Misty y los Pokemon elegidos, fueron al laboratorio para encontrar al profesor saliendo, rumbo a ellos.

"Interesante selección de Pokemon, con Charizard tardaras poco tiempo en ir y volver. Es un Pokemon muy fuerte" diciendo esto Samuel fue a buscar las cuatro Pokeball dentro, regreso en tan solo un instante. "Bien Ash. Espero con ansias aquellos datos y ten mucho cuidado al regresar por favor" pidió el profesor. Sin más que decir entro nuevamente al laboratorio. Ash regreso a Buizel, Squartle y Gible a sus respectivas Pokeball.

"Mist…" Ash puso una mano tras su cabeza, sonando bastante avergonzado. "¿Estas segura que no quieres venir? Podrías practicar tu rutina en el camino" su mirada se veía suplicante.

"No quisiera que vieras mi rutina" dijo la ex líder de gimnasio. "Además sabes muy bien que hoy no podrías entrenar conmigo ahí, y yo tampoco. Por una vez estaríamos desconcentrados".

"¿Eh? Pero si antes me has ayudado. No entiendo porque ahora seria diferente." Reclamo el entrenador sin entender el punto de su novia. "Entrenare a Buizel, tu podrías ayudarme mucho, no se tanto de ese tipo como tu."

"No se trata de eso Ash" Misty estaba alagada, rara vez el entrenador admitía que otras personas fueran mejores que él en algo, y que ella fuera una de esas personas la hacia sentirse mucho mas feliz, lamentablemente no podía desviarse del punto esta vez. "Hemos estado juntos durante meses, hablando a larga distancia, pero tan solo hasta ayer estamos cara a cara."

"Por eso mismo quiero que vengas conmigo, no hemos tenido mucho juntos" Ash aparto la mirada avergonzándose de lo dicho. Tan solo salio sin pensarlo y se sonrojo notablemente. Misty no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuidadosamente la pelirroja puso su mano en la mejilla de Ash, para que este estuviera obligado a mirarla, a pesar de su sonrojo. "Mist…" dijo dudoso de sus intenciones

"Es por eso que no podemos." Se explico. "Conociéndote y conociéndome, en vez de entrenarnos estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo entre nosotros. Créeme que yo también quiero ir y estar contigo, pero en este momento tu prioridad es entrenar para la competencia y el concurso. No me perdonaría si perdieras porque estuviste conmigo".

Ash se perdió ante los ojos de la pelirroja, no esperaba tal preocupación. Si, sabía que ella se preocupaba de él. Siempre mostraba mucho interés en su entrenamiento, porque sabía que es importante. Como lo hizo en la conferencia plateada e incontables veces antes. Nuevamente comenzaba a notar esas cosas que en aquel entonces parecían tan pequeñas, y ahora son importantes.

Con la misma suavidad con la que Misty mantenía su mano en su rostro, Ash uso su mano para cubrir la de ella, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba su marcha. Concentrado en los ojos verde azulados de la pelirroja, pudo ver como se encendían ante este gesto, sin notar como el sonrojo llegaba a ella en sus mejillas.

Misty tenía una reacción parecida a la del entrenador. El calor de la mano de Ash que cubría la suya la inundo por completo, siendo la sensación reforzada por la potencia en la mirada de los ojos cafés de Ash. La misma mirada que se encendió aquella noche en su gimnasio y que no se apagaría jamás. Ella lo sabía. Pero verla frente a frente, era un efecto mucho mas aumentado. Podía sentir como la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

"Creo… creo que tienes razón" dijo saliendo un poco de la estupefacción. Recordando por un instante que Charizard y Pikachu aun presentes. Esto era material de chantaje puro. Pero luego lo desecho, este momento valía cada consecuencia y mucho más. Su mano que rodeaba a la de Misty, la tomo por completo para apartarla suavemente, para que sus palmas se unieran. Lamentablemente la otra mano estaba indispuesta, ya que Azurril dormía ahí. "Ya debería irme, debo buscar algunas cosas en casa antes de partir."

"Recuerda llevar el Pokegear, o te volverás a perder. Mejor llamo a Brock para que te lo pase, de lo contrario lo olvidaras" agrego soltando la mano de Ash en el proceso.

"¡No lo olvidare!" negó el entrenador.

"Si lo harás" insistió Misty.

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

Otra discusión había comenzado, cada uno acercándose más y más contra el otro. Pero no había enojo en sus voces. Era una forma natural para divertirse entre ellos, o por lo menos lo era para Ash. Y este no espero lo que la pelirroja haría. Aprovechando el acercamiento entre ambos, Misty en un impulso relámpago beso la mejilla de Ash. Su segundo beso, contando ayer en la noche. La batalla paro al instante iniciado por un sonrojo de Ash, quedando tan quieto como un Sudowoodo en plena misión de camuflaje. La sonrisa satisfecha de Misty fue inmediata, al igual que las expresiones de sorpresa de Charizard y Pikachu.

"Yo gano…" comento la pelirroja victoriosa. El beso impedía que Ash pudiera formular alguna respuesta coherente. Mientras que la pelirroja sentía como si hubiera encontrado lo que hay dentro de la concha de Cloyster. Había encontrado una forma de ganarle a Ash, y quien sabe cuantos usos mas tendría. La pelirroja pensaba en todas las infinitas posibilidades que tendría en lo que Ash comenzaba a reaccionar.

"¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡E-e-eso! ¡No-no-no fue justo!" Aun le costaba formular palabras, pero no podía dejar la sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Misty. Por lo menos no tanto tiempo, y menos de este modo. Pero la vergüenza y su sonrojo hablaban por si mismos.

"¿Qué pasa Ash?" pregunto su novia fingiendo inocencia. Entre tanto los Pokemon salían de la sorpresa para comenzar a reír incontrolablemente, causando aun más vergüenza a su entrenador.

"¡No ustedes también! ¡Pikachu! ¡Aun estoy enojado contigo por lo de ayer!" grito enfadado el entrenador, pero aun rojo y no por la ira. "Podrás haber ganado nueve botellas de Ketchup y no se donde las escondes, ni me interesa, pero cuídalas bien. Porque no veraz otra botella en un largo… largo tiempo" El reclamo de Ash callo la risa del ratón eléctrico. Y por el tono hablaba enserio. "¡Charizard!" Esta vez miro al dragón, y sorprendentemente por el tono de ira en Ash este dio un paso hacia atrás levemente intimidado. "Esta vez no haré nada… esta vez. Tienes suerte de que este feliz que estés de regreso." Agrego el entrenador aliviando un poco el ambiente.

"Finalmente, Misty…" El entrenador miro a la pelirroja, pero su furia flaqueo en cuanto vio la mirada que le daba Misty. Era una muy buena imitación de un Growlithe herido, con sus ojos verde azulados centellando amplios. "¡No! ¡No esa mirada…!" Había descubierto la segundo persona que podía convencerlo con aquella mirada. Hasta instantes antes era solo su madre, pero ahora la pelirroja lo había logrado. El enojo desapareció, y sus hombros cayeron en señal de derrota. "Jamás podré con eso" murmuro resignado. "Solo apágala… ya… esta bien, tu ganas" La mirada desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una sonriente. "Ya, creo que debo irme. No puedo perder mas tiempo" dijo Ash cambiando el tema.

"Si, aun es temprano, no lo desperdicies" respondió Misty. Lentamente dijo a Azurril en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Luego se acerco a Ash "Buena suerte" dándole un fuerte abrazo a la que Ash respondió feliz. "y trata de no meterte en problemas esta vez"

"¿Yo?" pregunto confuso.

"Sabes bien que los problemas te siguen a donde vayas, estés o no estés en un viaje Pokemon" respondió Misty separándose del abrazo. Y si, en efecto la pelirroja tenia razón, no podía recordar un viaje pacifico jamás. "Siempre dicen que hay una primera vez para todo, espero que esta vez sea así".

"Bien, por cierto. Pidele a Dawn concejos sobre el concurso" pidió el entrenador. "Se que van a ser competencia, pero ella te puede dar algunos detalles iniciales, ya que jamás has entrado en uno antes." Sugirió.

"Esa es una buena idea" En verdad era raro. Ash dándole una buena idea iba en contra todo lo pensado antes, pero luego notaba lo que había madurado en su viaje, es decir, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a pesar de su densidad, tanto craneal como sentimental. Ya era un inicio.

"Solo una cosa mas antes de irme" Ash a la misma velocidad relámpago con la que Misty lo había besado, el respondió de la misma manera, dejando un calido beso en la mejilla de la muchacha. "Nos vemos" Sin decir nada mas, Ash subió a su Charizard y se elevo rumbo a su casa, dejando a la impactada y sonrojada Misty paralizada.

Impactada por el beso de Ash.

Sorprendida por su 'primer' beso de Ash.

Sin duda que Ash daba sorpresas, pero claro. Por algo era el entrenador más inventivo en batalla que jamás hubiera conocido. Muchos de los ataques que ella vio a Ash usar en sus batallas, las uso en el gimnasio derrotando a muchos retadores. No esperaba que aquel ingenio pudiera usarlo en otro modo. Pero también pensó en la acción que ella misma uso. Ella misma no se creía capaz de darle un beso así como así, sin siquiera sonrojarse. Ambos estaban conociendo partes de ellos mismos no conocían, ¿Quién sabe que mas aprenderán?

La pelirroja tan solo pudo suspirar, tomar a Azurril y dirigirse a buscar a Dawn.

-x-

El propio Ash no lo podía creer. El no sabia de donde salio ese movimiento anterior con Misty. Un beso. ¿Él? ¿Ash Ketchum? El solo pensamiento sonaba a una total locura. Sin duda que Misty lo había cambiado de una forma que jamás pensó. Era una personalidad de él que desconocía totalmente, pero que a su sorpresa era muy agradable. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

El entrenador estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que tardo unos minutos en notar las expresiones astutas que le enviaban Charizard y Pikachu. No tardo en sonrojarse. Lo que genero otra sorpresa, ¿No se sonrojo? Al parecer estaba acostumbrándose mas rápido a toda esta nueva aventura. Pero si algo le gustaba al entrenador era una buena aventura. Nuevamente regreso a la realidad viendo la expresión que Pikachu le daba sobre la cabeza de Charizard, mientras que este último también mostraba una expresión emparejada.

"Pika…" se escucho la voz del Pokemon moviendo sus cejas varias veces.

"Graa…" agrego el dragón de fuego en el mismo tono travieso.

"¡Arg! ¡Solo guarden silencio!"

La casa de Ash ya era visible, tan solo tardo un par de minutos en llegar gracias al vuelo veloz de Charizard. Buscando irse rápidamente entro a la casa para toparse con su madre en la entrada, teniendo en sus manos la mochila de Ash preparada para el breve viaje que daría.

"El profesor llamo hace algunos minutos, Brock logro hacerte un almuerzo. Todas tus cosas están en la mochila, al igual que la comida para tus Pokemon y aquí esta tu Pokegear. Brock marco la localización del laboratorio de Bill en el mapa. No te tardaras en encontrarlo." Anuncio su madre notando el apuro en su hijo, pero luego miro hacia los lados. "¿Misty no te acompaña?" pregunto dudosa por la ausencia de la novia de su hijo.

"No, decidió entrar al concurso y quiere crear su rutina. Ahora fue con Dawn a pedirle algunos concejos" explico Ash recordando involuntariamente los sucesos recientes al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja. "Gracias por todo mama".

"Descuida, para eso estoy. Además dentro de algunos años alguien mas asumirá mi trabajo" llevando sus manos a su rostro meciéndose de un lado a otro y cerrando sus ojos, entrando en su mundo de fantasía. "Y algún día tendré lindos nietos que consentir y correrán de un lado a otro. Una hermosa niñita de pelo naranja y un fuerte niño de pelo negro". La cara de Ash se volvió muy roja.

"Cre-creo que ya debo irme" Sin duda que la imaginación de su madre le estaba dando miedo. "¿Dónde esta Brock?" pregunto antes de irse y buscando a su amigo tras su madre para despedirse. Su madre no respondió, aun seguía en su mundo de ensueño, pero afortunadamente el criador y el Pokemon de su madre respondieron su duda.

"¡Ya te dije que hoy me toca barrer afuera! ¡Tu puedes encargarte del jardín!" ordeno Brock peleándose la escoba con Mr. Mime. Mientras que este se negaba rotundamente a soltar su preciada escoba. "¡Ash!" grito sin abandonar la lucha por la supremacía de la limpieza. "Buena suerte con Bill, mándale saludos".

"Claro Brock" respondió Ash. "Nos vemos y gracias por el almuerzo" Ahora decidido, emprendió vuelo sobre su fiel Charizard rumbo al laboratorio de Bill. Un tanto intimidado por la constancia de su madre en su mundo de ensueño.

-x-

Misty busco a Dawn por toda la reservación del profesor. Desde el denso bosque, que reviso rápidamente por miedo a los Pokemon bicho, hasta las cavernas. Ninguna señal de la coordinadora por el momento. Sin saber en donde mas buscar llego a la zona donde estaba el rancho del profesor, sobre una leve cima. Desde ahí podía ver varios Tauros alegres en el pastizal. Se alegro al ver a Dawn sentada muy cerca de ella, observando atenta a todos los Tauros alimentándose.

"Por fin te encuentro" anuncio Misty.

"Hola" respondió la coordinadora. "Se que iba a prepararme, pero no pude evitar ver esos Tauros. No son comunes en la región Sinnoh, y se ven muy alegres. Me pregunto a cuantos entrenadores pertenecerán" comento mirando por un momento a Misty y regresar a la potente vista.

"De hecho, todos esos Tauros pertenecen a un solo entrenador" dijo Misty sorprendiendo a Dawn.

"¿Si? ¿Quién?" pregunto curiosa.

"Ash"

"¡¿Ash? ¿De donde saco toda una manada?" pregunto ahora sobresaltada.

"Treinta Tauros capturados en la zona safari, accidentalmente claro" comento esto ultimo divertida. "Los viene a visitar cada vez que puede, pero solo usa uno en batalla. Siempre trata de diferenciarlos. Es importante para él aprender a hacerlo, y establecer lazos con cada uno". Dijo en un tono de orgullo. "Aunque por sus viajes no puede venir muy seguido"

"¿Tu viste capturar a todos sus Pokemon?" pregunto curiosa la coordinadora.

"Bueno, no a todos. Cuando fue a viajar a Hoenn no pude ir, debía encargarme del gimnasio. Pero ahora no me perderé la acción" dijo animada ante la idea de viajar con Ash nuevamente. "Dawn, ¿Puedes decirme algunos concejos de los concursos? Es que nunca he participado en uno, Ash me dijo que podrías ayudarme".

"Vaya, no soy lo que podrías llamar experta, pero ayudare en lo que pueda" comento avergonzada. "Antes que nada quisiera sacar a mis Pokemon" diciendo esto aparecieron sus seis Pokemon: Piplup, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Buneary, Cindaquil y para la sorpresa de Misty, un Pokemon que le pareció muy familiar, recordándole una gran pena. Un Togekiss.

"Ese se parece a…" murmuro tristemente la pelirroja al ver al Pokemon volador. "…Togetic".

"¿Eh? Ese es Togekiss, ¿Verdad que es hermoso?" El momento fue interrumpido, ya que una red cayo sobre los Pokemon de Dawn. "¡Piplup!" grito mirando como todos quedaban atrapados. Mientras una risa inundaba el lugar.

"¿Es una voz la que yo escucho?" dijo una voz muy familiar a Misty y Dawn.

"No, es la voz de mi estomago que dice: yo también rujo" agrego la voz de hombre igualmente familiar, en un tono de voz falso.

"¡Flotan en el viento!" grito apareciendo una mujer detrás de unos arbustos, tenia una bazuka de red en su mano.

"¡Yo vengo pestilento!" agrego un hombre apareciendo igualmente vestido con otra bazuka.

"¡Escuchas atento!" agrego un felino poniéndose en medio.

"¡Inspirando miedo pues yo soy la reina!"

"¡Y aunque no lo crean la bruja se peina!"

"Una rosa con otro nombre sigue siendo dulce"

"Le voy a dar esta rosa al jefe pa' que no me expulse"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡Y Johnny Carson!"

"¡Y el guapo Meowth!"

"¡Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotin!"

"Rata inmunda… animal rassstrero"

"¡Woooobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime"

"¡Ustedes! ¡Aun siguen a Ash y a Pikachu! ¿Es que no se cansan?" pregunto Misty sorprendida y enfadada.

"¿También los conoces?" pregunto Dawn sorprendida. Ella tenia entendido que de Misty había viajado con Ash hasta Johto. Hoenn y Sinnoh no estuvo ella, lo que significaba que en verdad que el Equipo Rocket los seguía desde hace tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

"¿Bromeas? Esos payasos siguen a Ash desde su primer día como entrenador" grito enfadada.

"¡¿A quien llamas payaso?" grito Jessie enfadada, pero noto a quien le gritaba. "¡Miren! ¡La novia del bobo regreso!" Señalo con el dedo a la pelirroja, pero inmediatamente noto la ausencia del entrenador y más aun la de Pikachu. "A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Pikachu?"

"Ash salio, y no es de su incumbencia." Ante la discusión y sin que alguien lo notara Azurril despertó. "Así que solo déjenos en paz" reclamo esperando no tener que revivir la rutina de antaño. Había algunas cosas que ella no extrañaba.

"¿El bobo no esta?" pregunto James. "Tendremos que robar primero sus Pokemon"

"Espera…" se detuvo Jessie. "No escuche que lo negaras, eso significa que tu el bobo en verdad son…"

"¡Eso no les importa!" grito sonrojada la pelirroja. Azurril al notar el enojo en su entrenadora. Salto de sus brazos para quedar en el campo de batalla. "¿Quieres pelear? Es muy peligroso". Reclamo preocupada por la imprudencia del Pokemon bebe.

"¡Zurril Zu!" grito el Pokemon.

"¿Así que quieres enfrentarnos? Que así sea. ¡Ve Seviper! ¡Yanmega!" lanzo ambas Pokeball, revelando a la serpiente y al insecto, causando gracias a este ultimo un ataque de miedo en la pelirroja.

"¡Aleja esa cosa de mi!" grito horrorizada.

"¡Órale Carnivine!" James causo el mismo resultado de siempre, el Pokemon se arrojo contra el ladrón. "¡Que no! ¡Que no!"

"¡Azu!" grito desafiante el Pokemon. "¡Azuuuuu! ¡Azuuuuurriiiiil!" grito el Pokemon. Con lo que Meowth comenzó a temblar, siendo notado por sus compañeros de Equipo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto James.

"Esta… esta llamando refuerzos" murmuro. Ambos miembros se miraron para luego dudar un poco. Estaban en una reservación, por lo que era posible que hubiera una gran cantidad de Pokemon de agua. En señal, de las Pokeball del cinturón de Misty aparecieron tres Pokemon. Gyarados, Corsola y un confundido Psyduck. Antes de que Misty pudiera regresar este ultimo a su Pokeball, hicieron su aparición tres Pokemon mas: Corphish, Totodile y Kingler.

"¿Los Pokemon de Ash? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto dudosa Misty, desconocedora de esta habilidad de Azurril, mientras regresaba a Psyduck a su Pokeball. "¿Vinieron a ayudar a Azurril?"

"Kuki"

"¡Totodile!"

"¡Corphish Corp!"

"¡Gracias chicos! ¡Corphish! ¡Kingler! ¡Corten la red!" ordeno la entrenadora. Pero los tres Pokemon oponentes impedían el paso. "Esto tardara un poco mas de los esperado, hay que derrotarlos primero". Jessie se mantenía estable y preparada para la batalla, pero James estaba totalmente escondido, aterrado de aquel enorme Gyarados.

"¡No dejes que me toque!" grito el hombre aterrado.

"¡Supéralo!" se quejo su compañera. "Mientras tengamos la red de nuestro lado, podremos robar aunque sea esos Pokemon". Agrego refiriéndose a los Pokemon de Dawn. Pero algo imprevisto paso, un ataque de Hojas Navajas estaba cortando la resistente red lentamente. "¡De donde vienen esas cosas!" A un costado, en el lado opuesto a donde defendían posición Seviper, Yanmega y Carnivine estaban cuatro Pokemon. Bayleef y Bulbasaur se dedicaban a cortar de a poco la resistente red, por lo que el Equipo Rocket acelero su plan y comenzó a jalar la cuerda principal de la red, la cual parecía irrompible ante las hojas.

En un solo estruendo y con una velocidad sorprendente con una estela verde se corto la gruesa cuerda. Ya al otro extremo se revelaba al causante tan veloz. Sus hojas al costado de sus brazos aun brillaban intensamente, sus ojos fuertemente amarillas y en su boca estaba cómodamente una pequeña rama. Sceptile. Finalmente el efecto de Hojas Navajas se vio reforzado por una fuerte tormenta de hojas desgarrando toda la red y dejando a todos los Pokemon de Dawn en completa libertad: Torterra.

"¿Ustedes también?" pregunto dudosa Misty.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Ellos no son Pokemon acuáticos! ¡¿Por qué escucharon el llamado de esa rata?" grito Jessie aun mas enfadada. Ya que al parecer todo el mundo se había enterado de su llegada, dificultándoles mucho el trabajo. En aquel instante la pelirroja recordó que las zonas de Pokemon de agua y planta están contiguas, lo que se entendería que si algo extraño le sucedieran a los Pokemon de Agua, como venir sin explicar nada, Bulbasaur lo notaria.

"Fuiste tu, ¿Verdad Bulbasaur?" pregunto Misty feliz.

"¡Bulba! ¡Bulba!" afirmo el Pokemon feliz de ser de ayuda.

"¡Gracias! ¡A todos! ¡Ahora terminemos con esto!" ordeno Misty. "¡Corsola! ¡Cañón de Picos! ¡Corphish! ¡Rayo Burbuja! ¡Totodile! ¡Azurril! ¡Chorro de Agua! ¡Gyarados! ¡Kingler! ¡Híper Rayo!" No bastaba nada más, fue un ataque devastador que envío al Equipo Rocket a volar de una manera nunca vista antes. Ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo ni de decir su característica conversación aérea.

"Nunca había visto volar al equipo Rocket de esa forma" dijo Dawn mientras revisaba a sus aturdidos Pokemon. Entre tanto Misty recogía a Azurril para luego saludar y agradecer a los Pokemon de Ash que vinieron a socorrer.

"Gracias por todo chicos. Se que algunos de ustedes no me conocen muy bien, pero en verdad lo aprecio" dijo la pelirroja acercándose a los Pokemon Hierva y Agua de Ash. "Y muchas gracias a ti Bulbasaur, estoy segura de que tu te encargaste de que todos vinieran, igual que Sceptile y Torterra, se nota que son muy fuertes".

"Scep" dijo orgullosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos en su posición típica favorita.

"¡Terra! ¡Terra!" El Pokemon hibrido plata tierra se acerco a Misty, esta tenia un tanto de miedo al inicio al ver su gran tamaño, pero luego noto lo dócil que era, para luego acariciar suavemente su cabeza. Este se dejaba felizmente.

"Eso es raro" comento Dawn sorprendida de ver aquella reacción en Torterra.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Misty sin saber lo que había de raro.

"Torterra jamás confía ciegamente en un desconocido. De hecho, la primera vez que Turtwig y Ash se encontraron, pensó que le estaba haciendo daño a Pikachu y lo llevo a un lugar seguro." Informo Dawn extrañada ante el comportamiento anormal, pero luego cambio a una expresión divertida. "Escuche que el profesor Oak dijo una vez que los Pokemon adoptan las personalidades de sus entrenadores, puede que también adopten sus gustos." Si, Misty conocía ese dicho muy bien, lo que causo que la pelirroja se sonrojara., ya que era una clara indirecta.

-x-

El sol hace dos horas que había pasado su punto máximo en el cielo. Ash lograba ver el faro de Bill, recordando brevemente su captura de Krabby en este lugar, pensando con horror sus memorias del Profesor Oak comiéndoselo. En realidad pudo haber llegado mucho antes a este lugar, pero decidió detenerse para entrenar a Gible en un claro, con unas rocas. Bastante oportuno para mostrarle lo que podía hacer a Charizard y de paso practicar aun mas el Comenta Draco, ataque con el que Charizard quedo impactado.

Al aterrizar dejo a Charizard afuera descansando, este se durmió en tan solo un instante. Toco la puerta. Al parecer el experto Pokemon ya lo estaba esperando. Esta vez no tuvo oportunidad de explorar su extraña casa para localizarlo. Lo que no esperaba era que el que le abrió la puerta era un Whiscash.

"Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo el extraño Pokemon parlante.

"¡Ha… Ha… Habla!" grito Ash aturdido, siendo acompañado por Pikachu.

"Soy yo, Bill… creo que otra vez se atoro este cierre" se quejo el conocedor de fama mundial Pokemon.

"Eso tiene mas sentido, déjame ayudarte" dando la vuelta busco el cierre en la espalda. Fácilmente desde el exterior logro abrir el interior revelando a Bill, vestido tan elegantemente como la vez pasada. "Veo que sigues estudiando a los Pokemon de la misma forma".

"En realidad he hecho muchos avances de esta manera. Esta vez no estamos para hablar de eso." Cambio Bill el tema de golpe. "Me gustaría charlar, pero debo pasarte el disco con información para el Profesor Oak". Dijo severamente.

"A eso vine. Si no es mucha la molesta, ¿Podrías decirme que contiene?" pregunto Ash curioso del nivel de seriedad que le daban a todo este asunto. Curioso no seria la palabra para describirlo, estaba que Moria por saber su contenido.

"Tiene los descubrimientos mas recientes de Gary Oak de los Pokemon de la región Sinnoh" explico casi al nivel de susurro. "Muy pocas personas de este continente han tenido la fortuna de estudiarlos, y el hecho de que lleguen datos desde aquella región resulta muy revelador" Ahora el tono del experto era de una total ilusión.

"Entonces estas de suerte" respondió Ash al entusiasmo de Bill. "¡Buizel! ¡Gible! ¡Vayan!" El dúo de Pokemon procedentes de la región Sinnoh hizo su aparición frente al investigador. Causando un asombro y entusiasmo jamás visto. "Chicos, el es Bill. Bill, ellos son…" No pudo terminar ya que el investigador se acerco de golpe a ambos Pokemon.

"Un Buizel y Gible" dijo acercándose a ellos, mirándolos atentamente, y observando todo su cuerpo. "En un perfecto estado de salud. Son dos ejemplares increíbles." Dijo ansioso. "Y estos son solo dos, imagina cuantas maravillas hay en este disco. ¿Tienes algún otro?" pregunto con ilusión.

"Lo siento, el resto esta en el laboratorio del Profesor" Dijo Ash, desilusionando un poco a Bill.

"Vaya, el profesor debe estar muy feliz con la oportunidad. No muchas personas de Kanto han visto Pokemon de aquella región. Son muy raros por esta zona, por no decir casi inexistentes" anuncio al entrenador. "Iré al interior a crear el disco. Tardare un buen tiempo en terminarlo, mientras esperas, ¿Quieres comer?"

"¡Me encantaría!" anuncio el entrenador al escuchar aquella oración. Es verdad que almorzó hace tan solo unos minutos en un claro cercano, pero jamás seria capaz de rechazar el ofrecimiento de comida. "Entre tanto el resto pude descansar" Ash saco la ultima Pokeball en su cinturón. "¡Ve Squirtle!" la tortuga apareció. "Buizel, Squirtle. Descansen por ahora, en unos minutos mas comenzaremos con su entrenamiento. Claro si es que Bill no le molesta que ocupemos su campo" dijo esto ultimo apenado, recordando que no estaba en un lugar conocido.

"Claro que no me importa Ash, es mas. Estaría mas que feliz en ver las habilidades de estos Pokemon en acción, mientras esperamos que termine de cargar el disco". Ahora, Bill invito a pasar a Ash al enorme faro.

El tiempo pasó rápido durante el segundo almuerzo de Ash y el entrenamiento de Buizel. Squirtle era estricto, pero gracias a sus consejos la puntería de Buizel se vio incrementada rápidamente, así como su velocidad de disparo y aumento de poder. Ash estaba orgullo al ver la ayuda que se daban sus Pokemon entre si, superándose cada vez mas y mas. Y todo este progreso en tan solo unas horas.

Bill por su parte se dedicaba a ver el entrenamiento. Sin duda era curiosa la forma de entrenamiento de Ash. Hasta ahora no había ningún entrenador que usara otros Pokemon para corregir errores y perfeccionar ataques ayudando a otros. Era posible que existieran, pero sin duda que daba resultados rápidos, es decir. ¿Quién mejor que enseñarle a un Pokemon que un Pokemon?

Mientras que Pikachu, Charizard y Gible descansaban felizmente a un costado, aunque de vez en cuando Charizard se dedicaba a mirar lo que ocurría, curioso e impresionado por los avances de Buizel. Sin darse cuenta, Bill, que estaba a su lado, había desaparecido regresando luego con el disco de información ya listo en sus manos. Llego para ver la escena final del entrenamiento de Ash, se veía que tanto Squirtle como Buizel estaban agotados.

"Buen trabajo Buizel" dijo Ash acercándose al Pokemon. "Solo una ultima cosa importante. Recuerda que tú no eres Squirtle, cada uno de ustedes a pesar de ser del mismo tipo de elemento, tienen diferentes fuerzas y habilidades. Por ahora nos enfocamos en lo que tienen en común, también pude ver que Squirtle aprendió varias cosas de ti. Recuerda que esto es beneficioso para ambos. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes".

"¡Scuara!"

"¡Bubi! ¡Bubi!"

Ambos Pokemon se veían felices ante el discurso alentador de Ash, pero por ahora ambos estaban muy agotados, por lo que su entrenador los regreso directamente sus Pokeball. Se merecían un buen descanso. Lo que interrumpió esto fue el aplauso de Bill.

"Sin duda que desde que te vi la ultima vez te has vuelto mucho mas sabio y conocedor de tus Pokemon. Aquel discurso debió haberlo dicho un investigador. Tienes madera para ello, si algún día te cansas de las batallas podrías dedicarte a ello. Tus ideas son inventivas, usar Pokemon para mejorar a otros Pokemon no algo que se le ocurra a cualquiera" comento el investigador mientras se aproximaba a Ash.

"Jeje… gracias, a pesar de que se ve interesante esto de ser investigador, no es lo mío." Dijo sinceramente el entrenador. "Creo que me volvería loco si estuviera rodeado de Pokemon sin poder tener alguna batalla."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón. En todo caso siempre podría tener un buen aprendiz. Pero por ahora me conformare con verte en el campeonato en Sinnoh, estoy seguro de que si entrenas a todos tus Pokemon de esta manera y sientes tanto cariño como ellos sienten por ti, no cabe duda que ganas" halago el investigador asombrando al entrenador. No esperaba tales palabras de un investigador tan famoso como él.

"Gracias, Bill"

"De nada, tan solo digo lo que veo, es lo que hace un investigador." Declaro Bill. "Aquí esta el disco. Cuídalo y que no le pase nada hasta que llegue donde el profesor". Dijo ya notando la despedida en camino. Ash regreso a todos sus Pokemon a sus Pokeball, salvo a Charizard. Por un momento pensó que este estaba durmiendo, pero ya es encontraba de pie. Esperando el momento para emprender el vuelo.

"Bien Charizard, ¿Estas listo?" pregunto el entrenador. Charizar asintió seguramente mientras Pikachu subía a la cabeza del gran dragón de fuego, preparándose para su regreso a Pueblo Paleta. "Gracias por todo Bill"

"Ey. Tu estas haciéndonos el favor a nosotros Ash. Yo y el profesor debemos agradecerte"

Ash se subió a la espalda de Charizard.

"Es hora de volar" Charizar desplegó sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo fácilmente. "¡Nos veremos otra vez! ¡Suerte en tus investigaciones!"

"Y a ti en Sinnoh. ¡Se que llegaras lejos!"

Sin decir más, el Pokemon naranja volador se dirigió de regreso con su entrenador a su hogar. Con la nueva información de Gary sana y salvo en la mochila de Ash. Pero el entrenador no regresaba rápido por ello, más bien era por una pelirroja que sin duda quería volver a ver.

-x-

Tan solo había pasado una hora de vuelo cuando notaron algo extraño. El bosque se incendiaba. O por lo menos se mostraba el inicio de lo que podría ser un feroz incendio. Decidido a detenerlo antes de que se agravara, Ash ordeno a Charizard a ir en aquella dirección. Al llegar notaron que era una zona reducida. El entrenador, Pikachu y Charizard aterrizaron unos metros antes de la zona afectada.

"Charizard, regresa. Puede que mas adelante necesite tu ayuda por tu resistencia al fuego" Un feroz gruñido en señal de acuerdo, el Pokemon se dejo atraer por el rayo de la Pokeball. "Buizel, Squirtle" Ash lanzo las dos Pokeball de los Pokemon acuáticos. "Chicos necesito su ayuda" El par de Pokemon noto de inmediato el problema. "Squirtle usa Chorro de Agua. Buizel usa Rayo Hielo" El par de ataque colisionaron en el aire creando una bandada de hielo, facilitando mucho mas el camino sin peligro.

Eso duro solo unos momentos, ya que personas se encontraba entre el fuego, pero lo que alarmo al entrenador es que no escapaban. Llevaban una ropa gruesa y poseían una gran musculatura. Solo una palabra vino a la mente de Ash.

"_Cazadores_"

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Squirtle y Buizel, para ocultarse junto a Pikachu tras unos arbustos ya apagados. Observo que había más de tres juntos, todos apuntando unas especies de rifles lanza redes. Pero no eran redes comunes, tenían una descarga eléctrica, capaz de neutralizar cualquier intento de liberación, ya lo había visto en manos del Equipo Rocket.

Lentamente se movió hasta poder ver que era lo que rodaban.

La sorpresa lo horrorizo.

Un Butterfree.

Pero no era uno cualquiera, este tenia un pañuelo atado a su cuello.

Su Butterfree.

La sorpresa aumento. Estaba herido, pero se mantenía firme volado, defendiendo algo a su espalda. Viendo mas fijamente, a pesar del humo logro ver que era, o mejor dicho quien. Butterfree rosa. Estaba defendiendo a su compañera de los cazadores, pero por supuesto, ella era un Pokemon brillante, un espécimen altamente raro. Y un objetivo muy obvio para cualquier cazador.

"_Debo ayudarlo_" pensó, pero más que eso, era un reflejo. Un deber. "_No te preocupes… no dejare que te toquen ni a ti ni a tu compañera_" Ash se dirigió severamente a el par de Pokemon. "Pikachu, escúchame atentamente." Susurro el entrenador cuidadosamente. "Cuando te de la señal lánzale a esos tipos tu mas fuerte Trueno que puedas, yo iré y tomare a los dos Butterfree. Luego, mientras aun están aturdidos, Squirtle, lánzales un gran Chorro de Agua. Finalmente Buizel, van a estar congelados, tienes que usar Rayo Hielo, estarán congelados. Luego, Buizel y Squirtle regresaran a sus Pokeball y nos iremos en Charizard. ¿Entendido?"

El trío de Pokemon asintió.

Ash se acerco lentamente junto a Pikachu, movió su brazo dando el inicio del plan. Juntando toda su fuerza lanzo el poderoso Trueno contra los cazadores. Las chispas volaron. Aprovechando este momento Ash corrió hacia los Butterfree. Sin siquiera avisarle tomo a ambos por la fuerza.

"¡Ahora!" grito Ash. El dúo de Pokemon acuáticos reaccionó rápidamente. El Chorro de Agua impacto de lleno contra los Cazadores empujándolos contra un árbol cercano. Seguido de esto un Rayo Hielo impacto congelándolos al instante. El plan funciono. Ash regreso a Buizel y Squirtle. Con Pikachu, quien lo alcanzo luego del Trueno, lanzo la Pokeball de Charizard y emprendieron el vuelo hacia un centro Pokemon que habían visto pasar.

El estaba preocupado, Butterfree luchaba contra su agarre, mientras su compañera se mantenía inconciente, probablemente por los terribles daños que había sufrido intentando escapar. Esos sujetos eran unos monstruos.

"¡Butterfree! ¡Basta! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ash!" grito. El Pokemon al escuchar el nombre se su entrenador se calmo, observándolo incrédulo. No, no cabía duda alguna, había pasado tiempo y su ropa cambio, pero era él. Butterfree intento levantarse para saludarlo, su alegría al verlo y su llegada oportuna fueron interrumpidas por él. "No hables, no te muevas. Tú y ella han sufrido muchos daños, necesito que se mantengan calmados. Dentro de poco llegaron a un centro Pokemon, por un momento al entrenador le pareció familiar. Estaba en pleno bosque, hecho completamente de madera y muy amplio. Pero su curiosidad y la familiaridad se frenaron, ya que en este momento dos Butterfree necesitaban su ayuda.

"¡Enfermera Joy!" grito Ash entrenado de golpe al centro. Había varios entrenadores, discutiendo o simplemente viendo televisión, y descansando de sus viajes. Sin siquiera detenerse llego a donde la enfermera Joy esperaba junto a Chancey. "¡Enfermera Joy necesito su ayuda!" imploro.

"¡Ash! ¡Ha pasado tiem…" la enfermera paro en seco al ver los dos Pokemon que llevaba el entrenador. "Arceus, ¿Qué les paso?" pregunto, estaba apunto de explotar contra el entrenador por su irresponsabilidad.

"Cazadores…" dijo furiosamente en un murmuro. "Por favor, ayúdelos" continuo implorando. Chancey reacciono muy rápidamente, tomando una camilla para llevar a ambos Pokemon.

"Haré lo que pueda" mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, apresuradamente cruzo las puertas para luego encenderse la señal iluminada sobre la puerta. Sin saber que hacer regreso afuera para ver a Charizard esperándolo junto a Pikachu. Sus pensamientos sobre el estado de Butterfree pararon al ver a Charizard. Se veía pensativo y bastante tenso. Por un momento intento preguntar, pero luego su mente se ilumino.

En un solo movimiento saco su Pokegear, mirando el mapa. Ruta 24. Se volteo a ver el centro Pokemon. Ya había estado aquí antes. Durante su primer viaje Pokemon, el mismo centro Pokemon donde trajo a Charmander cuando lo encontró abandonado en aquella roca junto a Brock y Misty. Este lugar se mantenía exactamente igual.

"Trae recuerdos, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Ash mirado a Charizard. Este asintió levemente. "Sígueme…" Charizard curioso siguió a su entrenador hasta llegar a una zona muy familiar. El Pokemon aun podría recordar aquel lugar, varias noches soñaba recordando todo. Ante ellos había un claro y en el centro una gran roca. Tanto Ash, Pikachu y Charizard podrían recordar aquella noche tormentosa. "Sabes que ese día fue uno de los mas importantes en mi vida…" confeso el entrenador. "Es decir, se que no soy el entrenador perfecto y hasta aquel momento no se me había cruzado por lamente que hubiera entrenadores que abandonaran a sus Pokemon. La simple idea de ello sonaba ridícula, de hecho aun me parece ridícula. Es decir, cada Pokemon es especial a su propio modo. Sea más fuerte, hábil o inteligente. Cada uno tiene algo especial, tan solo hay personas que no lo ven. Y me molesta no poder hacer nada sobre ello" Charizard escuchaba atento. "Y ahora, hace tan solo unos meses, Paul, un entrenador de Sinnoh abandono a un Chimchar en mi cara, directamente frente a mis ojos" Charizard frunció el seño ante esa oración. "¿Cómo alguien podría? ¡¿Cómo podría? Yo… yo no podría imaginarme hacerle eso a nadie. Seas tú, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, o quien sea…. Arceus, la propia idea de hacer eso me hace odiarme… ¡¿Cómo?" grito el entrenador.

Ash empuño fuertemente sus manos. Pero Charizard puso una mano en su hombro, este negó con la cabeza.

Es verdad, no había razón para molestarse, no valía la pena y Charizard lo sabia aun mejor que su entrenador. Sabia que Ash jamás lo abandonaría, porque eso era lo que un verdadero entrenador hacia, un verdadero amigo. Lo que hacia una familia. Entre todos se cuidan.

"Gracias Charizard" respondió el entrenador, sorprendido de la acción de su dragón. Pikachu saludo desde la cabeza del mismo. Eso ya había pasado, y se veía que el dragón estaba feliz por como las cosas habían resultado. Sin decir nada mas regresaron al centro Pokemon, donde la enfermera Joy aun estaba ocupada en la labor.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando la enfermera Joy salio de la habitación, apagando el letrero sobre la puerta. Significando que fuera lo que fuera lo que paso, se termino. Ash se aproximo rápidamente.

"Enfermera Joy, ¿Cómo están?" pregunto preocupado.

"Ambos Pokemon mostraron grandes daños, me sorprende que uno de ellos estuviera conciente después de todo aquel castigo. No te preocupes, solo necesitan descansar. Aunque el daño fue mas grande para el Butterfree rosa. No creo que se pueda mover fuera de una Pokeball, y seria muy peligroso regresar al bosque. Lamentablemente no es la primera vez que esto pasa. Siempre vienen cazadores en busca de ese Pokemon. Hasta ahora siempre aquel Butterfree los había logrado espantar, pero esta vez fue demasiado. No es seguro que estén solos." Esas noticias no le gustaron para nada al entrenador. El había liberado a Butterfree para que fuera feliz con su compañera, pero ahora no podía por culpa del hombre.

"¿Puedo pasar a verlos?" pregunto esperanzado.

"Claro, el Butterfree macho ya se puede mover. A pesar de que sus daños son grandes posee una gran fuerza, de hecho me sorprende que sea salvaje" anuncio la enfermera Joy.

"De hecho el alguna vez fue mi Pokemon" confeso Ash. "Pero sabia que él debía encontrar la felicidad, aunque no fuera a mi lado en las batallas" explico tristemente. Recordando como había sido su despedida.

"Valiente declaración. Entonces eres un verdadero entrenador Pokemon. Solo los verdaderos entrenadores se interesan en verdad pos sus Pokemon y su felicidad. Deberías estar orgulloso, Ash". Comento la enfermera Joy. "Prueba de ello es Charizard" dijo mirando al Pokemon que estaba afuera junto a Pikachu, ambos comían animadamente unos bocadillos Pokemon. "Es aquel pequeño Charmander que trajiste en la noche, ¿Verdad?" pregunto la enfermera Joy, Ash movió su cabeza en afirmación. "Lo sabia. Sígueme"

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta lateral. Butterfree rosa estaba dormida, mientras que el Butterfree de Ash estaba sobre la cama mirándola atentamente y muy preocupado.

"¿Butterfree?" pregunto Ash en un susurro.

"¿Freee? ¡Freee!" grito al acercarse a Ash alegremente.

"Vaya, de verdad que eres muy fuerte. La enfermera Joy me contó sobre tus batallas para proteger a tu compañera, bien hecho" felicito su entrenador, a lo que el Pokemon respondió con una mirada triste. "Hey, no te preocupes. Ella se pondrá bien. Solo espera".

"Freee…" respondió tristemente.

"Solo déjala descansar" comento Ash. "Mientras tanto, ven conmigo." Invito su antiguo entrenador. Curioso el Pokemon voló lentamente hasta quedar sobre la cabeza de Ash. Ambos atravesaron la puerta hasta llegar afuera donde estaban Charizard y Pikachu. "Butterfree, espero que recuerdes a Pikachu, y el es Charizard. Aunque cuando tu estabas tan solo era un Charmander." Los tres Pokemon se vieron felices, ya que aun no se olvidaban. "Y falta alguien mas" de su cinturón saco una Pokeball, arrojándola. "Squirtle, ¿Recuerdas a Butterfree?"

"¿Scuar?" pregunto el Pokemon un tanto sorprendido. "¡Escuaral!" grito alegre al ver a su viejo amigo.

"¡Freee!" respondió Butterfree al saludo, bailando en el aire junto Squirtle, Charizard y Pikachu.

"Veo que aun se recuerdan" menciono Joy.

"Si… ahora, tengo otro problema" dijo Ash. "Ahora iba de camino a ver al Profesor Oak. Ya que me encargo algo muy importante, pero no puedo abandonar a estos dos Butterfree. Ellos deben vivir felices, no con miedo de los cazadores". Joy se mantuvo en silencio meditando el asunto.

"¿Dijiste Profesor Oak?" pregunto Joy curiosa. Ash asintió. "El tiene una gran reservación, donde viven tanto Pokemon de entrenadores como salvajes. ¿Por qué no le preguntas si los Butterfree se pueden quedar ahí? Ningún cazador se atrevería a poner un pie en la famosa Reserva Oak" Esa era una brillante idea, sin decir nada a la enfermera corrió al videotelefóno mas cercano.

"¿Ash? deberías estar camino a la reservación, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el profesor.

"Necesito su ayuda" suplico.

"¿En que te puedo ayudar?" Con esto Ash inicio la explicación con su encuentro con Butterfree y todo el asunto de los cazadores, hasta llegar a la idea de al enfermera Joy. Afortunadamente el profesor dio una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que puede quedarse, pero antes. Se que es repentino y se que los estas entrenando, pero… ¿Podrías enviarme a Gible y Buizel? Estoy realizando estudios a tus Pokemon de Sinnoh, y necesito completar el paquete."

"¿Eh? Claro profesor, después de todo ya están cansados, entre el incendio y el entrenamiento, no creo que pueda seguir entrenándolos por hoy" Rápidamente envío las Pokeball de Buizel y Gible. "Cuídelos bien".

"Por supuesto Ash, están en las mejores manos" dijo el profesor Oak. "Nos vemos" El monitor se apago.

"Bien enfermera, el profesor acepto." Anuncio triunfante el entrenador. "¿Escuchaste eso Butterfree? Ahora vivirán en la reservación Pokemon, junto a todos tus amigos". El Pokemon bicho comenzó a volar, feliz de reunirse con sus amigos. "Ahora necesitamos tomar a Butterfree rosa y nos vamos ahora mismo"

"No puedes Ash" mencionó la enfermera Joy. "Ella esta en muy mal estado, no debe moverse." Los ojos de Butterfree se ensancharon. Debían irse de este lugar, no importaba que tan rápido sea.

"Pero debo irme hoy, es muy importante que le entregue mi encargo lo antes posible" dijo Ash. "El profesor me envío para traérselo hoy mismo, y por alguna extraña razón no podía usar el sistema en línea. Es demasiado importante."

"La única forma en que fuera transportarla es en una Pokeball" Butterfree no necesito escuchar mas. Sorpresivamente para todos los presentes Butterfree embistió a Ash derribándolo. Sin perder tiempo uso Tornado, la corriente de aire volteo a Ash dejándolo mirando al suelo, hábilmente abrió la mochila del entrenador usando Confusión

"¿Butterfree? Que… ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto tosiendo un poco de tierra que se levanto gracias al ataque de viento. Ante todo el mundo y usando el mismo ataque anterior se elevo una Pokeball. Sin decir mas y manteniendo el ataque entro al centro Pokemon. Joy ayudo a Ash a levantarse. Pero este siguió a Butterfree, sorprendido por las acciones. Pikachu, Joy y Ash llegaron al cuarto, ya que Charizard por su tamaño no podía entrar, se sorprendieron al ver a Butterfree hablando con su compañera.

"Freee… free… freeeee" murmuraba el Butterfree con el pañuelo.

"¿Free? Free… free" respondía débilmente.

No fue necesario nada más.

La Pokeball que flotaba se soltó suavemente sobre el Butterfree rosa, esta se abrió y un rayo succiono al Pokemon.

Fue una captura limpia, sin resistencia alguna.

"¿Butterfree?" pregunto Ash dudoso de las intenciones de su amigo. Jamás había visto un Pokemon capturar a otro Pokemon, salvo por Mewtwo, pero esto era una cosa totalmente diferente.

"Free" dijo en su tono agudo. La Pokeball lentamente se elevo por el ataque Confusión otra vez. Esta se movió a hasta quedar frente a Ash. "¡Free! ¡Free!" El Pokemon estaba llorando, temblaba y los últimos sonidos se escuchaban furiosos. "¡Freee! ¡Freeeeeee!"

"Quieres irte ahora, odias seguir viviendo en miedo" Ash no pudo imaginar lo terrible que podría ser la vida escapando constantemente de los cazadores. El estar siempre con un ojo abierto, buscando en todo lugar amenazas y posibles ataques. No, esa no era una vida para su amigo. Lentamente tomo la Pokeball de su compañera. "Bien… nos vamos". Butterfree aun estaba cansado, por lo que reposo sobre la gorra de Ash. "No te preocupes amigo. Te prometo que nadie mas los lastimara".

Los dos humanos y los dos Pokemon salieron del Centro Pokemon para encontrarse con Charizard esperándolos afuera. También se veía afligido por el ataque repentino de Butterfree. El dragón miro bastante feo al Pokemon insecto.

"Calma Charizard. Butterfree estaba desesperado, no lo culpes" pidió su entrenador, causando una leve tranquilidad en el Pokemon de fuego. "Bien enfermera Joy. Ya nos vamos. Muchas gracias por todo".

"De nada, me alegra que ese par de Butterfree tenga un final feliz. Al igual que Charizard" el Pokemon nombrado gruño alegre. "Espero que vengas otra vez" comento la enfermera.

"Lo intentare, pero nunca se a donde me llevaran mis viajes" se escuso Ash subiendo sobre Charizard. Con mucho cuidado con sus alas y tomándolo del cuerpo desde abajo afirmo a Butterfree sobre su pecho. Pikachu se puso como siempre en la cabeza de Charizard. "¡Nos vemos!" Y de esta manera volaron al horizonte, donde el sol ya casi llegaba al atardecer.

El viaje fue rápido, se tardaron mucho menos en regresar, ya que el sol aun no se ocultaba en el horizonte. Fueron sin parar hasta la reservación, en donde Samuel Oak ya los esperaba. Ash brinco con cuidado de no herir al Butterfree en sus manos de Charizard, luego saco la Pokeball de su cinturón, la cual contenía al Butterfree rosa.

"Aquí esta Profesor, llévela a una camilla por favor" explico Ash. "Necesita mucho descanso."

"¿La capturaste?" pregunto sorprendido Oak.

"Yo no fui" negó Ash. "Butterfree es el culpable" señalo con su rostro al Pokemon en sus brazos. "Al parecer estaba muy nervioso en ese lugar con todos aquellos cazadores".

"No puedo culparlo Ash" agrego Oak tomando la Pokeball. "Solo déjenme preparar todo" Samuel se alejo desapareciendo tras la puerta, notando que en laboratorio estaban Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Buizel y Gible, al parecer esperando al Profesor.

"¿Cómo van las pruebas del profesor?" pregunto curioso. Los Pokemon lo miraron felices. Al parecer no les molestaba en lo más mínimo lo que el profesor estuviera estudiando de ellos. Su atención fue desviada hacia su Butterfree, quien se veía totalmente preocupado. Debía distraerlo de algún modo. Una idea rápidamente vino a su mente. "¡Profesor! ¡Regresare en un momento! ¡Tengo algo que mostrarle a Butterfree!" sin esperar respuesta se fue con Butterfree, Charizard y Pikachu. El resto presente en el laboratorio lo miro extrañado.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba y la noche comenzaba a ganar dominio en el cielo.

-x-

Una camioneta se llego a la reservación Oak con tres tripulantes a bordo. Con toda naturalidad subieron las grandes escaleras hasta llegar al laboratorio del famoso profesor Oak. El cielo casi nocturno estaba iluminado por la bella luna en el cielo por un extremo mientras que al otro extremo estaba lo que quedaba del sol, lo que facilito bastante el camino de subida.

Cuidadosamente un hombre de bata blanca toco la puerta, adelantándose a sus acompañantes. Esperaron un momento hasta que esta se abrió. Revelando a el observador Pokemon y Ayudante del profesor Oak.

"¡Profesor Birch! ¡May! ¡Max! ¡No los esperábamos el día de hoy!" dijo sorprendido de su presencia.

"Digamos que el profesor y Max no esperaban a ver los nuevos Pokemon de Ash" dijo May de mala gana. Pero en el interior sabía que era mentira, y su hermano menor no tardo en recordárselo.

"¡Pero si eras tu la que le decía al profesor que acelerara!" contradijo Max.

"Veo que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien como siempre" anuncio una voz familiar a espaldas del observador. A la sorpresa de May y Max era una pelirroja sumamente familiar. "Ha pasado tiempo, chicos."

"¡Misty!" dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Bueno, ¿Qué están esperando? Pasen, pasen." Dijo Tracey, quien aun esperaba que el trío entrara al laboratorio. "Por ahora el profesor Oak esta un poco ocupado. Pero ya no debería tardar." Anuncio mientras todos iban a la sala. Donde para May había otra cara familiar.

"¡Dawn! ¿También estas aquí?" pregunto sorprendida.

"¡May!" grito feliz la nombrada al verla. "Vine por el concurso por supuesto" Aseguro muy confiada, pero luego vio al niño y al hombre junto a ellos. "Er, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy Max, el hermano menor de May." Se presento el niño inteligente.

"Yo soy el profesor Birch. Estudio Pokemon de la región Hoenn" se presento cortésmente.

"Mucho gusto, soy Dawn, coordinadora de la región Sinnoh" respondió ella al saludo.

"¡¿De Sinnoh?" grito Max. "¿Tienes Pokemon de esa región?" pregunto ilusionado.

"Si, ahora están descansando. Pero los Pokemon de Ash están en la parte de arriba. El profesor Oak los estaba analizando" se explico un tanto inquieta al ver el poderoso entusiasmo del hermano de May. "Por ahora estamos esperando a Ash. El profesor dijo que ya había llegado, pero salio por un asunto de ultimo minuto."

"Ash no para de meterse en problemas. Solo salio a buscar un encargo de profesor y ¡Boom! Una aventura directa en su cara" se quejo Misty un tanto irritada ante la capacidad de su novio de localizar tantos problemas.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Max interesado. Eso era lo que mas extrañaba de viajar con Ash. El tenía la capacidad innata de meterse en las aventuras mas increíbles. Cosas que a su corta edad no cualquier persona ve.

"No lo sabemos Max" agrego Brock llegando de improviso.

"¡Brock!" dijeron a la par los hermanos.

"Hey, me alegra verlos" respondió el criador, a su espalda se podía ver el profesor Oak.

"Veo que ahora solo falta Ash" anuncio el investigador de más edad en la sala. "Y creo que ahí viene" señalo al ventanal. Todos salieron a recibirlo, mirando que al mismo tiempo el sol impedía verlo con claridad, pero no estaba solo. Se podía ver como la sombra de lo que eran claramente sus Pokemon: La escena sin duda era imponente.

"¡Vaya! ¡Veo que están todos!" grito sorprendido.

Aunque la verdad seria decir que ellos estaban muchos mas asombrados. Una vez que el sol dejo de estorbar dejo ver mas detalladamente a todos sus Pokemon. Brock y Misty fueron los más afectados. Ahí estaban todos ellos, incluso los primeros Pokemon de Ash: Kingler, Heracros, Primeape, Butterfree, Tauros, Donphan, Torkoal, Muk, Charizard, Swellow, Pikachu, Corphish, Sceptile, Glalie, Snorlax, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Noctowl, Totodile, Bayleef y Cyndaquil. En el centro de todos ellos estaba Ash. Incluso Dawn saco una foto con su Pokedex. Era una imagen demasiado sorprendente para ignorarla.

El entrenador estaba un tanto confuso por la extraña actitud de sus amigos.

"¿Sucede algo?"

-x-

Desde una zona alejada en el cielo, una persona los observaba atento al entrenador y en especial a uno de los Pokemon presentes. "Interesante. No solo encontramos al raro Butterfree rosa, si no que también nos guiaste hacia al raro Noctowl brillante." Sin duda que era un gran día para la gran cazadora.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Saludos! ¡Aqui iniciamos oficialmente "Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite"! Fue un prologo largo, lo se. Y no se si los demas capitulos llegaran a esta longitud, pero hare lo posible. Recuerden que originamente este iba a ser un Oneshot que iba a unir a Realizacion con este, pero al final decidi dividirlo y crear dos capitulos aparte, tanto un final como un inicio, ya que relata como Ash se reune nuevamente con sus Pokemon iniciales. Es oficial que lapras no aparecera en este fanfic. Se puede explicar al final. (La escena donde Ash aparece con todos su Pokemon), me base en la imagen inicial del opening de la saga de "La batalla de la frontera" en latino o en el opening japones de Pokemon "Battle Frontier Spurt!" Sin duda les recomiendo que vean este ultimo ya que me di la molestia de ordenar a los Pokemon de Ash en ese orden, calzando la imagen perfectamente, y no sale lapras. (Si sale mas adelente en el opening, pero no el na escena que decribi al inicio). Es lo gracioso de este opening (que a mi opinion es el mejor de todos) sale cada pokemon de Ash, casi me pongo a llorar. Incluso durante breves escenas se pueden ver varios de ellos inclutendo a Larvitar y Butterfree rosa (Ash, Brock, May y Max estan en caida libre y pasan por ahi muy comicamente) Y finalmente lo mejor, a lo que para mi fue una indirecta clara: Hay una escena donde estan girando cartas donde Scott es el Az; Profesor Oak y Tracey son el J, y finalmente la Sra. Ketchum y Misty son la reina de corazones, lo que obviamente indica algo. JAJAJA. Se que sueno un poco desesperado, pero ahi se notan quienes son las personas mas importante para Ash, Su madre y Misty.**

**Espero que no haya queja con el Equipo Rocket, ya que me baso en el (a mi opinion) grandioso doblaje mexicano (Soy de chile), sinceramente ellos me matan de risa, practicamente ahora veo el anime solo por ellos, para ver que nueva ocurrencia tienen.**

**Bien. Tengo otra noticia mas dramatica que anunciar. Se que todos esperan una actualizacon de "Realizando Sueños", pero ese fanfic formara parte de mi preoridad secundaria. Antes de que empiecen a acusar dejenme explicarles algunas cosas y razones. Este fanfic pasara a ser mi prioridad. En primero trendra muchas cosas en comun con el otro, asi como los Pokemon capturados por Ash y situaciones. Este vendria a ser el "Que pasaria si Ash ubiera seguido viajando con sus amigos , en vez de solo con Brock" Aqui esta la respuesta.**

**Estos tres fanfic formaran parte de mi preoridad y lo que deberian esperar actualizaciones mas seguidas en un futuro.  
-Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite  
-Neon Genesis Evangelion: ¡Kame Hame Ha!  
-El Camino de un Guerero Ninja**

**"El Zorro y El Mono", "Dragon del Aire: Ron Imparable" y "Realizando Sueños" pasaran a ser actualizaciones esporadicas, hasta que logre terminar con NGE. Luego una de ellas ocupara su lugar. No se preocupen, seran actualziadas pero a un ritmo mas lento, ya que son capitulos cortos. Sin mas que decir, espero que por la longitud den mas reviews, porfavor.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite**

**Capitulo 1: Caos y altercados antes del concurso**

Ash no entendía lo que sucedía. Él tan solo llego, una vez que había logrado reunir a sus Pokemon, como una forma de ayuda para distraer a Butterfree del estado actual de su compañera. Pero al regresar sus amigos lo observaban fijamente, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. El entrenador miro hacia atrás o hacia sus lados, moviendo su cabeza en todas las direcciones, buscando la posible causa de este suceso. Lo único que pudo encontrar era a sus Pokemon que estaban junto a él.

"¿Qué sucede?" volvió a preguntar una vez que había revisado todo dos veces.

"¡¿Todos esos son tus Pokemon?" grito Max admirado.

"¡Incluso están Squirtle y Charizard!" exclamo May mirando los Pokemon que según entendía estaban en otros lugares. Era como estar viendo una gran familia reunida otra vez.

"Pero, ¿De donde sacaste a ese potente Pidgeot?" agrego el niño al ver tal poderosa ave. "y un… ¿Primeape? Se parece mucho al campeón mundial de Boxeo Pokemon."

"¡Y ese es un Butterfree!" ahora era el turno de May nuevamente, admirando al bello Pokemon mariposa.

"¡Butterfree!" gritaron tanto Brock como Misty al unísono. Ante este grito el insecto reacciono de inmediato. Con un chillido característico de su especie voló feliz rodeando a los dos amigos familiares de su entrenador, hasta que aun cansado por la batalla que tuvo horas antes contra los cazadores se poso sobre la cabeza de Misty. La pelirroja le acaricio suavemente.

"¿eh?" el murmuro de duda de Max resalto ante el silencio. "¿Cómo es que no lo temes?"

"Jamás le temería a la primera captura de Ash" dijo divertida, mientras el Pokemon se chillaba en alegría. Ante eso, el resto que desconocía a Butterfree miro expectante, esperando urgentemente una aclaración. "Pero Ash, ¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto la pelirroja dudosa.

"Bien…" Ahora tanto Ash como Butterfree se pusieron tristes.

"¡No digan mas!" grito Brock, acercándose al Pokemon insecto dándole un fuerte abrazo de consolación. "¡Los rechazados debemos estar juntos! ¡Es nuestra forma de volvernos fuertes ante la derrota! No te preocupes, ya encontraras al amor."

"¡¿Qué?" grito Misty sorprendida. "¡¿En verdad eso paso?" La pelirroja estaba horrorizada, mientras que el resto seguía sumergido en la confusión. ¿Ese fue su primer Pokemon capturado? ¿Rechazado por quien? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? Más y más preguntas se formaban en las cabezas de Tracey, May, Max y Dawn.

"¡No! Nada de eso…" tranquilizo Ash. "Butterfree rosa se encuentra adentro, pero…" No pudo seguir, ya que el recuerdo del incendio y la forma de vida anterior de su Pokemon lo aplasto. Era terrible para contar.

"Butterfree rosa esta descansando, tuvo un día muy duro y lo único que necesita es relajación para mejorar su heridas" Explico el profesor Oak oportunamente. Salvando tanto a Butterfree como a Ash de aquellas memorias. Ahora el problema es que, trajo a la mente del insecto el estado de su compañera. A pesar de su cansancio se levanto de la cabeza de Misty y voló hacia el profesor Oak. El investigador supo inmediatamente lo que quería el Pokemon.

"Sígueme, te guiare a donde se encuentra" De esa manera el par desaprecio tras la puerta, el silencio no duro mucho.

"¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!" grito May ya desesperada, no le gustaba quedar colgada en una conversación. "¡No entiendo que sucede! ¿Butterfree fue tu primera captura? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién es Butterfree rosa?" Dijo inhalando aire al fina. No respiro un poco mientras gritaba todas las preguntas.

"Supongo que debería ir un paso a la vez"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El sol ya estaba ausente total. La noche dominaba los cielos de la reservación Oak. Ash relato su historia junto a Butterfree. Inicio desde su captura, pasando por sus evoluciones y relatos de batalla, junto a la cual llegaron accidentalmente a la captura de Pidgeotto. Todos rieron ante el error de novato de Ash. Luego pasaron a su evolución, hasta su despedida junto a Butterfree rosa. Varios de los presentes ya soltaban lágrimas, incluyendo los propios Pokemon. Los antiguos que convivieron con la mariposa eran los mas afectados, recordando que Ash les había dicho que Butterfree se fue en un viaje y que no regresaría en un tiempo. Ahora sabían la verdad.

Una vez que termino con aquel relato, inicio con la historia que nadie sabía. El asecho diario de los cazadores y la situación actual de Butterfree, con lo que todos, incluyendo Misty y Brock se enternecieron aun mas. May y Dawn lloraban desconsoladamente. Incluso el Samuel Oak, quien regreso para dejar a solas al par de Butterfree soltaba lagrimas, siendo acompañado del Profesor Birch y los Pokemon de Sinnoh, hasta Max no los noto por la historia.

"¡Tu Butterfree es un guerrero!" grito Max también enternecido. "¡Durar todo este tiempo solo contra los cazadores! ¡Eso es solo algo que tus Pokemon podrían hacer!" Si antes no estaba claro, ahora si. Ash era su héroe. "¡En verdad lo entrenaste muy bien!" Los demás Pokemon también se veían orgullosos

"No lo creo. No pude estar mucho tiempo con él, además tan solo era un novato. Si alguien tiene todo el crédito es Butterfree" contradijo muy orgulloso de su Pokemon. "El por si solo se enfrento a los cazadores para defender a su compañera".

"Tal vez, pero fuiste tu quien le dio él valor." Interrumpió Misty, recordando lo que había dicho Brock en el momento de su despedida. Cosa que sin duda era muy verdad.

"Es verdad" agrego Birch. "Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste por primera vez a mi laboratorio con tu Pikachu enfermo. Cuando este escapo, fuiste tras él sin dudarlo, aun cuando pudiera ocurrir lo peor. No me sorprendo al saber que tus Pokemon tiene el mismo valor".

La conversación fue drásticamente cortada por la expresión de Max al ver los nuevos Pokemon. Toda la tristeza se fue como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar, al ver tales poderosos y raros especimenes. Este se levanto de golpe de la sala para ir a la ventana, donde los extraños Pokemon se habían juntado con sus compañeros de equipo durante el relato.

"¡Wow! ¡Esos son tus Pokemon de Sinnoh!" grito Max mirando a los cinco integrantes desconocidos. "Yo tan solo he visto imágenes y al Glaceon de May. ¡Torterra! ¡Infernape! ¡Staraptor! ¡Buizel! Y… ¡Un Gible!" dijo nombrando a cada uno, hasta llegar a raro Pokemon dragón. "¡Tienes un Gible!" grito por segunda vez Max.

Gible entusiasmado por las palabras de Max salto hacia Ash, mordiéndole la cabeza como habitualmente lo hacia, causando que comenzara a correr de un lado a otro. Divertido por ello, Totodile comenzó a bailar hacia el entrenador para dar de improviso un salto y acompañar a Gible en su mordida en la cabeza. Ash con el dolor aumentado acelero su paso.

"¡Quítenmelos! ¡Quítenmelos!"

"Suerte que Turtwig evoluciono" comento Dawn recordando la antigua costumbre de Torterra en su primera fase de evolución.

"Suerte que no esta Gliscor" agrego Brock.

"¡Bay! ¡Bay!" grito Bayleef preocupada, rápidamente siguió al entrenador en su corrida, intentando liberarlo de las mordidas con su látigo cepa, pero al fallar lo único que lograba eran latigazos, causando mas daño que bien.

"Creo que esto no se ve bien" comento Misty.

"¡Torkoal! ¡Tor!" se largo a llorar la tortuga intentando alcanzar al entrenador tras Bayleef.

Al final todo un caos se ocasionó en la sala del profesor Oak. Mientras el resto buscaba una forma de ayudar a Ash quien no veía forma de escape a tal tortura, hasta que un potente rugido fuera escuchado, calmando a todos y mirando al causante. Charizard. Agotado, Ash cayo al suelo, mirando feliz a su Pokemon de fuego.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijo conmovido. Charizard respondió dando un Lanzallamas de forma amistosa a su entrenador. "En verdad, tan solo hubiera bastado un 'de nada', pero esto también funciona" mientras expulsaba un onda de humo de su boca. Misty ayudo al entrenado a sentarse en el sillón al adolorido entrenador mientras el resto continuo viendo los Pokemon de Ash.

"¡Increíble! Todos se ven muy fuertes…" La coordinadora acompaño a su hermano admirando los Pokemon. El gran número de Pokemon se vio considerablemente aumentado desde que los hermanos los habían visto por ultima vez.

"Sigo pensando que ese Primeape se parece al campeón mundial. Lastima que Anthony se retiro hace unos meses. Una batalla entre ustedes hubiera sido increíble" comento Max al ver al Pokemon lucha del entrenador.

"De hecho, es el mismo Primeape" aclaro Ash, sintiéndose bastante mejor. "Nos encontramos con Anthony durante el inicio de mi viaje Pokemon. Era un Mankey salvaje que le gusto mi gorra. Lo hice enfurecer al intentar recuperar mi querida gorra de la liga Pokemon y evoluciono. Lo capture, pero no me obedecía al inicio, hasta que nos encontramos con la hija de Anthony, quien quería recuperar a su padre. Brock como siempre no la pudo dejar sola y la ayudamos, derrotando a su Hitmonchan. Finalmente Anthony prometió atender mas a su hija y se ofreció a entrenar a Primeape para ser un campeón, y lo hizo". Dijo Mirando al Pokemon primate, este se movía orgullosamente. Dawn, May y Max miraron incrédulos, en especial este ultimo. "Anthony lo regreso cuando se retiro, no quería el Primeape perdiera practica".

"¡Tu Primeape es el campeón mundial en Boxeo Pokemon!" grito el hermano menor de May impactado. "¡Es increíble! ¡Casi todos tus Pokemon tienen una gran historia! Squirtle fue bombero, Charizard entreno en valle de los Charizard, Butterfree se enfrentaba a cazadores. ¿Y ese Pidgeot?" Ahora la atención del curioso niño fue en el Pokemon desconocido.

"Bien, tu mimo lo dijiste. Primeape, Squirtle, Charizard y Butterfree no es el único que tiene una historia interesante. Ya les conté de la historia de cómo intente atrapar a Pidgeotto con un Caterpie" Max asintió riéndose ante el recuerdo. "Ese Pidgeotto lo logre capturar. Una vez que regrese de la meseta añil y antes de partir a la islas naranja nos encontramos con el mismo Spearow que nos ataco a Pikachu y a mi, solo que evoluciono en Fearow. Este atormentaba a los Pidgey y Pidgeotto de la zona con su parvada. Mi Pidgeotto evoluciono para poder enfrentarlo, el problema es que se tuvo que quedar en el caso que regresara. Ayer decidió regresar, y los Pidgey y Pidgeotto son autosuficientes".

May y Max escucharon la historia atentos. Sin duda que el entrenador tenía muchas historias de sus Pokemon guardadas, y tan solo avivaba la curiosidad de Max por saber mas de ellos.

"¡Wow! ¿Hay algún otro Pokemon con historia interesante? ¿Algún otro que no haya regresado aun?" pregunto Max, pero la expresión de Ash cambio a una nostálgica. No era bonito recordar una despedida, menos de un buena amigo. Misty estuvo apunto de evitar de que el joven curioso siguiera preguntando, pero Ash respondió de buena gana.

"Lapras y Gliscor" Max abrió sus ojos sorprendido. "A Lapras lo capture en las islas naranja, mientras era un bebe Lapras. Gracias a él lográbamos movernos de isla en isla, pero solo era mientras buscábamos a su grupo del que se separo. Luego de que ganara la liga logre regresarlo antes de regresar a Kanto. La última vez que lo vi fue en Johto. Era el líder de su grupo." Dijo esto ultimo de orgullo y nostalgia. "A Gliscor lo capture en Sinnoh como un Gligar"

"¡Tenias un Gligar!" grito May. "¿Te disfrazaste como el Hombre-Gligar?" pregunto May, causando risa en Misty y Brock inmediatamente. Mientras que Ash se avergonzaba. Una suerte en que no lo hubiera pensado.

"¿También lo viste?" pregunto Misty.

"Si, era bastante famoso" comento la coordinadora.

"No entiendo…" dijo Max, y al parecer Dawn estaba en la misma situación.

"En Johto hay un héroe que combate a crimen junto a un Gligar. Aunque nunca lo pude ver en acción. Tan solo escuche rumores" explico desanimada la coordinadora Pokemon. Misty y Brock se largaron a reír.

"Nosotros lo vimos. Nos ayudo a detener al Equipo Rocket"

"Bien, bien. Entendí. Ahora dime, ¿Qué paso con Gliscor?" pregunto entusiasmado el niño.

"Gligar era bastante asustadizo. Gary me ayudo a evolucionarlo, intentando superar su miedo a las alturas. Finalmente lo logro. Luego practicamos su vuelo y demostró su gran habilidad en batalla. Al tiempo nos encontramos con Mitsuzo…" Ante ese nombre, el profesor Oak salto, reconociéndolo al instante.

"¡Se encontraron con Mitsuzo!" grito impactado. "¡El maestro aire!" El trío de Ash, Brock y Dawn asintieron simultáneamente.

"Si, deje a Gliscor con el para que lo entrenara. Se que de él podrá aprender muchas cosas. Su Scizor era sorprendente, y su forma de pelear era inigualable. Quería que Gliscor se volviera mas fuerte y el también." Se explico Ash, dejando boquiabierto al profesor Oak.

"El que Mitsuzo aceptara a Gliscor significa que él era muy fuerte. El no acepta a cualquiera"

"Lo se" A pesar de la decisión, se veía que Ash extrañaba mucho a su querido Pokemon. Era una realidad que no mostraba muy seguido. El ser un buen entrenador, significaba ver por sus Pokemon y pensar en lo mejor para ellos, aunque a uno lo disguste. Sabia en su interior que dejarlo con Mitsuzo era la decisión correcta para su Gliscor.

"Creo que ya es algo tarde" interrumpió la conversación Misty, intentando desviar el pensamiento nostálgico de sus Pokemon distantes de la mente de su novio. "La Sra. Ketchum ya debería tener lista la cena" Ante ese anuncio la cara de Ash se ilumino, conociendo a su novio, era la única cosa que podría animarlo, quería apostar que ella también podría hacerlo, pero no en un lugar publico. Al mismo tiempo la de Brock se puso pálida.

"¡A eso venia! ¡Chicos! ¡La Sra. Ketchum me envío para decirles que la cena estaría lista en media hora. Pero con todo esto, faltan solo diez minutos. Debemos irnos o no podré ayudarla. ¡Mr. Mime no me ganara otra vez!" se dijo decidido por la victoria sobre el Pokemon ayudante. "¡Vámonos!" ordeno el criador esperando una respuesta veloz. Todos se comenzaron a movilizar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran salir de sala.

"Ash, ¿Podrías dejarme estudiar a tus Pokemon de la Región Sinnoh?" pregunto el profesor Birch.

"Mientras ellos no se opongan, por mi no hay problema" anuncio feliz de ayudar el entrenador. "¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Quieren ayudar al profesor?" pregunto a sus Pokemon. Ellos asintieron unánimemente. "bien, no hay problema. Solo trátelos bien".

"Por supuesto Ash" dijo ansioso el profesor. Sin duda que esto era muy importante para él. Quien sabe que tantas cosas nuevas aprendería de tales especimenes. Era una oportunidad que rara vez podría uno tener.

"Bien, recuerden. Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento." Otra respuesta unánime se genero entre ellos. "Profesor, ¿Butterfree estará bien?" Su tono de preocupación cambio radicalmente respecto a la salud de ambas mariposas.

"No te preocupes. Tan solo necesitan descansar y olvidar todo lo que les ha ocurrido" dijo el profesor. "Tanto las heridas físicas y emocionales tardaran en sanar. Pero siendo tu su entrenador, y ahora también el entrenador de su compañera lo harás bien. Solo tienes que hacer lo de siempre, darles cariño y comprensión" Ash asintió para luego ser jalado por Brock.

"Vamos, vamos…" Tras un rápido adiós final el gran grupo salio del laboratorio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El viaje a casa de Ash estaba bastante organizado.

Max y Brock iban en frente. El criador le contaba detalles de sus aventuras en Sinnoh, así como los nuevos Pokemon que han visto y mas que nada trampas del Equipo Rocket. Así como el tema del Equipo Galáctico y sus extrañas apariciones alrededor de aquella región. Hasta ahora no sabían nada su sus siguientes objetivos, dejando al joven perplejo, aunque mas bien entusiasmado. Ese es del tipo de aventura que extraño todo este tiempo, el escuchar historia sobre ellas era sin duda increíble.

May y Dawn estaban tras ellos. Estaban entusiasmadas de intercambiar información sobre sus concursos, derrotas y victorias. Enfrentamientos importantes, así como movimientos raros e increíbles que vieron. Sin duda que el tener a una compañera coordinadora, les daba mucho motivo de charla. Cada coordinador que conocieron, daba motivo, así también como sus propios Pokemon.

Finalmente hasta atrás se encontraban Ash y Misty. Ambos hablaban felices. Era extraño a la vez. En el pasado jamás se llevaron de este modo. No sabían si era su nuevo nivel de relación, o algo más. No había lucha entre ambos, tan solo una charla animada. Antes era raro que se dieran estos momentos entre ellos, ahora venia de forma natural.

"¡¿Te ataco el Equipo Rocket?" pregunto sorprendido y preocupado, además de enojado. De hecho el se detuvo un breve momento, pensando en lo que sentía en este momento. Otra sensación nueva llego a él. Nuevamente no lo había pensado antes, aunque la realización lo golpeo como un Steelix. Quería protegerla del daño. Era extraño. Ash sabia que Misty se podía cuidar sola, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran preocupación por ella. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto cuidadosamente.

"¿Eh?" pregunto sorprendida. "Claro Ash. Puedo cuidarme sola, pero tus Pokemon ayudaron bastante" dijo al inicio confusa, pasando hacia un leve enfado, para terminar con calma, recordando el contraataque de los Pokemon hierva. "Azurril uso llamado de ayuda y los Pokemon acuáticos que conocía vinieron de inmediato. Mi Gyarados, Corsola y hasta Psyduck salieron de sus Pokeball, luego llegaron Totodile, Corphish y Kingler. El Equipo Rocket me distrajo con esa cosa asquerosa de Jessie". Esto último se oía totalmente en repugnancia.

"Te refieres a Yanmega" completo Ash divirtiéndose ante el miedo de su novia. Esta lo codeo molesta, no le gustaba que le recordaran sus miedos, y no es que lo admitiría alguna vez. Tan solo los odiaba.

"Lo que sea" Misty evadió el tema. "Entonces mientras ellos estaban enfocados en mi, Bulbasaur, quien noto la ausencia de tus Pokemon de agua, llego junto con Bayleef, Sceptile y Torterra. Fue pan comido para ellos cortar la red. Finalmente entre todos los espantamos." Termino con una sonrisa, contagiando esta al entrenador. "La velocidad de Sceptile es increíble, casi no pude ver como corto la cuerda principal de la red. Hiciste un buen trabajo en entrenarlos"

"No es como si hiciera algo especial. Tan solo lo de siempre, doy lo máximo" dijo un tanto avergonzado.

"Bien, me alegra en que no hayas cambiado" El tono de voz de Misty cambio, dejando al entrenador perplejo. Era un tono alegre, pero había algo entraño en el. Algo que no escucho jamás viniendo de ella. Tiempo no tuvo para pensarlo, noto algo más. Sus manos ya estaban unidas. Entrelazadas. Si, ya había sentido esa sensación, pero no se percato en que momento inicio. Era de una forma natural. Demasiado natural.

"_¿En que momento paso?_" se pregunto sorprendo.

"¿Sucede algo?"

El entrenador fue regresado a la realidad fácilmente ante el sonido de voz de su novia. Ash se avergonzó. No pudo evitarlo, tan solo hace un poco mas de un día que se abrazaron por primera vez. Igualmente sostuvieron manos. Pero jamás delante de sus amigos.

"Bien, yo…" Ash observo un tanto incomodo ante la situación hacia su mano, indicando lo extraño que pasaba. Misty pestaño y miro en aquella dirección. Al parecer la pelirroja no lo había notado, la mirada de sorpresa no podría ser fingida, de lo contrario su novio lo hubiera notado. Al igual que su mirada de vergüenza, emparejando a la del entrenador.

"_¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió?_" se pregunto igualmente Misty. No era que le molestara el entrelazar su mano con Ash. Aun mas, el hacerlo era como realizar cada uno de esos sueños increíbles que jamás pensó que se realizarían. El hecho era la inconciencia con lo que lo hizo. Era como si su subconsciente ya se acostumbrara a la idea de Ash junto a ella. Misty no quería forzar a Ash a apresurar su relación, el hecho de que el hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos ya era un progreso enorme.

"¿Te molesta?" pregunto un tanto arrepentida, en su interior rogaba que no.

"N-no… es tan solo…" El entrenador no sabía como explicarse. Toda explicación, duda o pretexto murió en su mente. "Nada, tan solo no lo esperaba" Y en señal de respuesta apretó su mano, causando una reacción inmediata en la pelirroja. La mano de Misty se relajo, respondiendo al apretón de la misma forma. Seguido de esto, Ash dio un leve jalon en su mano, acercándola aun más, creando mucha seguridad entre ambos. Sus brazos se tocaban completamente. La pelirroja casi grito ante el jalon, por la sorpresa, pero luego no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Ash se adaptaba mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

"Ya te conté sobre mi día… dime como fue tu 'aventura'" Misty resalto esta palabra satisfecha. "Es imposible para ti salir sin encontrar alguna aventura, ¿Verdad?" pregunto divertida.

"¿Y quien eres para decir eso? Tu te encontraste con el Equipo Rocket" refuto Ash.

"Sabes que ellos ya no se consideran como aventura. Encontrarse con ellos es tan natural como ver un Pidgey en Kanto. En cambio los cazadores es algo mucho más improbable. Probabilidad que aumenta al estar en presencia de Ash Ketchum". Se burlo su novia, sacándole levemente su lengua. "Resígnate Ash. Estas condenado a vivir una vida llena de aventuras. No importa donde vayas."

"Bien, aun estas a tiempo para arrepentirte para tener una vida aburrida" comento divertido Ash.

Como cada segundo reciente junto a Misty era descubrimiento, esta vez no era la excepción. La pelirroja de improvisto acerco aun más su brazo hacia ella. La mano izquierda de Misty se mantuvo poseyendo la mano derecha de Ash, solo que ahora uso su mano derecha para agarrar su brazo, para finalizar Misty apoyo su cabeza en el hombro contiguo de su novio. La cara del entrenador se alumbro como árbol de navidad. Por un momento, Pikachu pudo sentir el calor que emanaba su rostro, como si fuera una verdadera estufa humana y caminante.

"¿Quién dijo que quiero una vida aburrida?" pregunto retóricamente. "De haberlo querido me hubiera quedado en el Gimnasio entrenado a mis Pokemon." Ella pauso brevemente, tomando un respiro. Disfrutaba enormemente la cercanía del entrenador y aunque fuera por unos segundos más, lo prolongaría de ser necesario. "Me sentía prisionera Ash. Me dije a mi misma que quería ser la mejor líder de gimnasio del mundo, pero solo para mis hermanas no arruinaran la reputación aun más. Mi sueño te lo dije. Ser la Maestra Pokemon de agua. Y eso no lo voy a lograr encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes. El estar contigo es la mayor aventura que podría desear y aunque tu no lo sepas, me has enseñado cosas que jamás hubiera aprendido en ese gimnasio". Una vez terminado su discurso iba a retirarse del hombro del entrenado, pero no pudo. La cabeza de Ash ahora descansaba sobre la de Misty.

"Gracias" susurro cariñosamente el entrenador.

Brock, quien aun estaba en el frente caminando junto a Max, aun se encontraba charlando con el muchacho, pero durante un momento dirigió su mirada hacia atrás de las coordinadoras, concentrándose en Ash y Misty. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ash y Misty eran como sus hermanos menores, hace tiempo que habían ganado un lugar en su familia y el verlos juntos así, era como ver la navidad por adelantado. En realidad era una escena de una típica pareja. La entrenadora tipo agua se apoyaba en el hombro de Ash. El entrenador apoyaba su cabeza en la de Misty. Ambos con un ratón en sus hombros opuestos, ya sea Azurril o Pikachu respectivamente. El criador deseaba tener una cámara fotográfica a mano.

May noto la mirada de Brock, al igual que la sonrisa, levanto una ceja extrañada ante ellos, además del hecho de que no se dirigía a ella, si no que a un punto en el espacio atrás. Dudosa volteo lo que llamaba la risa del criador, y al verlo empalideció. Sus ojos se abrieron, amenazando con caerse de su cara. Esto _sin duda _era inesperado, por no decir increíble. Una esquina de su boca se volteo hacia arriba, iniciando una sonrisa astuta. Al parecer era la primera del grupo en descubrirlo y era demasiado inadecuado dejarlo más tiempo en el anonimato.

La coordinadora de Hoenn dejo de caminar, quedando atrás de Dawn, mientras Ash y Misty se acercaban a ella. Ambos entrenadores estaban tan metidos en su propio mundo que ni siquiera notaron quien estaba en frente observándolos.

"Misty, Ash, ¿Pasa algo?" pregunto inocentemente.

Al escuchar la voz de May ambos se soltaron y se alejaron bruscamente, sonrojándose miraron a May. Estaban tan metidos en su mundo de ensueño que olvidaron por completo el hecho de que no estaban solos, y ahora con suerte dominaban el mostrar afecto en privado. Dar un espectáculo a sus amigos no estaba dentro de sus planes en un futuro cercano.

"Na… nada May, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Misty, siendo la primera en reaccionar. Ash aun mostraba señales de no recordar como operan las cuerdas vocales. Ni si quiera podía dar un sonido torpe, o un gemido.

Para el lamento del par de novios la conversación _inocente_ iniciada por May ya fue el centro de atención del grupo. Todos estaban mirando en la dirección de Ash, Misty y May. No sabían de que se trataba, pero Max ya tenía una sospecha.

"_Si May tiene esa sonrisa, no puede ser nada bueno_" pensó lamentando a quien fuera el causante de esa expresión en la cara de su hermana. El hecho de que May se viera tan interesada en algo, no le gustaba para nada.

"No, por nada en especial… es solo que me parece sospechosa la forma en que ambos caminaban tan… unidos". Tanto Ash como Misty se sonrojaron ante el comentario tan incomodo de la coordinadora. "¿Qué paso?"

"Err… bueno… nosotros solo…" Ambos murmuraban respuestas evasivas, creando frases sin sentido, causando tan solo que su vergüenza y actitud sospechosa se viera aun mayor, por lo menos ante la coordinadora.

"Pero May… Ash y Misty son novios, no tiene nada de raro que quieran estar un tanto mas cerca del otro" La explicación, que para Dawn era tan evidente, era desconocida para los hermanos era una total y completa revelación. Misty y Ash se aterraron ante la reacción posible de la coordinadora. Esta se mantenía con un rostro neutral. Brock se golpeo con su palma en la frente. El también olvido por completo el desconocimiento de May y Max sobre los sucesos del día pasado. Este último igualmente se mantenía en silencio, ya que no recogió la última información.

"Son… ¿Novios?" pregunto manteniendo su reacción neutral. Pero este era un acontecimiento que la naturaleza no podía parar. Los Pidgey y Pidgeotto cercanos a la zona emprendieron vuelo, presintiendo algo. Los Ratatta en la zona se alejaron. El peligro que representaba la coordinadora era latente. El chillido de May fue registrado incluso en los finos oídos de los Zubat y Golbat en monte luna. Tal vez el sonido se perdió en la distancia, pero en la frecuencia alta de los murciélagos Pokemon fue rastreada de inmediato, perdiendo la orientación de inmediato. El Equipo Rocket, quienes estaban ahí, notaron a un Golbat atontado en el suelo. Por una vez, se miraron perplejos, pero no perdieron la oportunidad

Incluso un Crobat en gimnasio de Estaño se vio afectado cayendo al piso. Forrest no sabia que hacer. Tendría que llevarlo urgente al centro Pokemon para un análisis, esto podría ser peligroso.

"¡Lo sabia!" grito nuevamente seguido del ya anunciado chillido. Pikachu y Azurril estaba inconcientes, al parecer la voz de May tendría mas afectividad que un ataque de chillido. Aun más para sus delicados oídos desarrollados. "Ash no paraba de hablar de Misty cuando lo conocí. Que Misty esto. Que Misty aquello. Que el Pokemon de Misty hizo eso. Por un momento pensé que moriría, si escuchaba el nombre de Misty una vez mas".

"Eso es extraño, yo no lo recuerdo" comento Brock mirando sospechosamente a May.

"Fue poco tiempo después que nos conocimos, tu aun no alcanzabas a Ash a Hoenn" confeso la coordinadora, logrando avergonzar mucho a Ash, mientras que la propia Misty se mantenía incrédula que ella fuera el único tema de conversación con May antes de que llegara el criador. "Supongo que eso contesta todas mis preguntas. Ahora… nos vamos con las partes calientes" dijo enviando escalofríos por las columnas de Ash y Misty. Esto no iba a ser nada bonito, y la expresión de miedo de Max solo lo corroboraba, aunque no supiera de qué trataba la conversación. "Entonces se confesaron ayer… como fue… detalles… detalles" suplico.

"Er… eso no debería…" la respuesta incomoda de Misty fue interrumpida por Brock, adelantándose a ambos entrenadores.

"En realidad eran novios de antes." Explico Brock con una mirada severa. "Son novios desde que Ash estaba en Sinnoh. Nosotros fuimos los que nos enteramos ayer. Pero el día… aah… lo recuerdo muy bien." Ash se sonrojo. No quería recordar ese día. Pese a que fue uno de sus descubrimientos mas grandes, no le gustaba que como siempre fuera el ultimo en notarlo.

"¡Espera! ¡Sinnoh! ¡¿Meses?" grito la coordinadora horrorizada. "Por favor dime que fue después de que yo llegara" imploro. Ella era experta en estas cosas, y que se le pasara por alto algo tan importante le molestaba mucho.

"En realidad si, fue mucho antes…"

"¿De que están hablando?" pregunto Max, que hasta este momento se mantenía tan solo como un desconcertado oyente.

"¡¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Misty y Ash son novios!" grito enfadada por haber ignorado tal suceso.

"¡Que!" grito horrorizado e incrédulo el muchacho.

"Aunque no lo creas es verdad, Ash y Misty son novios" repitió Brock con una sonrisa sincera, no durando por mucho tiempo. Su expresión se puso azul y su mirada se abatió totalmente, quedando en una depresión total. "Ash y Misty son novios".

"¡Que!" repitió Max, aun sin creer en esa información.

"Así es Brock, pensé que eso ya lo entendimos ayer" comento Dawn un tanto preocupada por la expresión que mostraba Brock.

"Ash… y Misty… son novios… Ash tiene… una novia…" murmuraba el criador abatido. "¡Ash tiene novia primero que yo!" grito ahora horrorizado. Finalmente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se puso contra un árbol cercano, arrodillado siendo rodeado por un aura deprimente azul. "¿Cómo… es… posible? Como es posible que ese despistado tenga novia…"

"¡Que!" Max seguía trabado en este, para él, perturbador conocimiento. "Pero si según lo que me contó Brock, ellos se llevaban peor que Meowth y Growlithe. Peor que Zangoose y Seviper. Es igual a como se llevan May y Drew.

Para los que creen, se es muy conocido que el Karma es muy preciso. Y si hubiera un momento para creer en ello, seria ahora. Con la misma vergüenza con la que May ataco a Misty y Ash, ella se sonrojo, siendo acompañada por una gran furia.

"¡Claro que no!" negó la coordinadora fervientemente, causando una risa en todos los presentes, salvo en Max. "¡Drew es solo un idiota! ¡Pedante! ¡Arrogante!" May molía sus dientes ante esto, finalmente la conversación se dio aun entendible fin. Continuando su camino hacia, la ahora cercana, casa de Ash.

"¡Que!" Sin embargo algunas personas no entendieron tan fácilmente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La llegada de May y Max ya estaba prevista para todos. Naturalmente Delia estaba feliz de que todos los amigos de Ash se quedaran el tiempo que quisieran. Aunque por la falta de espacio se vieron obligados a que los seis fueran a dormir en la sala. La Sra. Ketchum previo todo esto, comprando una buena cantidad de colchones plegables, agregando la suavidad de la alfombra y de las bolsas de dormir, sin duda que era un prometedor sueño reparador.

La cena llego y se fue rápidamente. Max, luego de haber analizado y aceptado la nueva relación entre Ash y Misty, lo que costo muchos "¡Que!" en el camino, quedo fácilmente interesado en el Mr. Mime de la madre de Ash. Este tipo de Pokemon era raro en Hoenn, y el hecho de que estuviera adaptado a las labores domesticas era aun mas sorprendente, siendo acompañado por la constante competencia entre Brock y el Pokemon.

Ahora están todos dormidos, ordenados en dos hileras de tres. May, Dawn y Misty; Max Brock y Ash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Ash… debes venir"_

"…_Debes venir…"_

"…_ir al… …comienzo…"_

"…_es tiempo de saldar la cuenta…"_

"_Es…importante…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash brios sus ojos. El sueño lo regreso de los brazos de Morfeo. Pero no podía considerarlo una pesadilla. No lo asusto y por algún motivo la voz le sonaba sorprendentemente familiar. La escucho antes, estaba seguro de ello. Tan solo no recordaba quien o donde era. Ni si quiera sabia que era un sueño. El hecho es que solo vio oscuridad, y tan solo la voz se escuchaba.

"_¿Ir al comienzo?_" se pregunto. Pero no escucho el mensaje claro. De alguna manera estaba entre cortado. "_Ir al comienzo de que_" Paso varios minutos pensando en ello, y esperando a que el sueño regresara. Pikachu dormía tranquilamente bajo sus pies. Al igual que el resto de sus amigos. ¿Qué podría ser tan alarmante?

Sin poder encontrar sueño, movió su mirada hacia a tras de zona de descanso. Sobre su cabeza. Donde es encontraba la pelirroja durmiendo. Se movió lentamente para evitar despertar a sus amigos, buscando el rostro de ella y acomodándose cara a cara. Ambos estaban en posiciones opuestas. Lo primero que logro ver era la frente de la pelirroja, para seguir subiendo y llegar a sus ojos cerrados.

"_Tan pacifica_" pensó al verla dormir. "_Tan hermosa… ¿En realidad tenia que pasar tanto tiempo para notarlo?_" inconsciente y casi contra su voluntad movió su mano para quitar un mechón de su pelo que estaba en frente de su rostro. Con este sutil movimiento noto el suave calor corporal de Misty, provocando que Ash quisiera probarlo un poco más que con un simple movimiento de su pelo. Ahora movió su mano hacia su mejilla acariciándola cariñosamente. "_Es tan suave_"

Misty ante el contacto de la mano de Ash se movió en su sueño. El entrenador asustado alejo su mano rápidamente de ella, temiendo haberla despertado. Por su parte la pelirroja tan solo sonrío tímidamente.

"Ash…" murmuro en su sueño, causando que el nombrado se sonrojara.

"_¿Con que esta soñando ella?_" Al descubrir que la pelirroja seguía dormida se quedo en silencio, tan solo observándola. Hasta que ella abriera sus ojos.

"Ey…" murmuro aun bastante somnolienta, sin duda estaba sorprendida por la cercanía en la que estaban, mas aun por no esperar la cara de Ash invertida cuando despertara. Se sonrojo al ver la expresión atenta que tenia el entrenador sobre ella. El estaba estudiando su cara mientras dormía.

"Ey…" murmuro de la misma forma, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a los otros. "Sigue durmiendo, lamento despertarte" comento un tanto avergonzado. Diciendo esto Ash intento regresar a su posición de sueño que previamente estaba, pero Misty le tomo su mano para detenerlo.

"No… esta bien… tan solo… ¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto curiosa. "Tu no eres de los que se despierta durante la noche, menos aun si lo haces dos veces seguidas. ¿Sigues preocupado?"

"No, es solo que no podía dormir. Tuve un sueño extraño, eso es todo." Dijo cortante.

"¿Sueño extraño? ¿Una pesadilla?" pregunto ganando su atención.

"No, no se si es una pesadilla. Es solo una voz que escuche. No podía ver nada, tan solo escuchar" se explico confusamente. "Una voz familiar que decía 'debes regresar al comienzo' o algo así. No lo entendí muy bien, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada".

"Bien, no se que signifique pero…" El sonido de un golpeteo en la ventana de la sala hacia el jardín de su madre llamo su atención. Eran Pidgeot, Staraptor y Charizard, ambos mantenían expresiones serias. Alarmado Ash se levando de golpe, despertando a Pikachu en el proceso.

"¿Charizard? ¿Pidgeot? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto su entrenador. El ave usando su ala izquierda y Charizard usando su brazo derecho, ambos señalaron hacia la colina lejana, donde estaba la reservación Oak. Se alarmo al ver una enorme nave, rápidamente identificada por el entrenador, flotando sobre ella. "¡Cazadora J!" grito enfadado. "¡Es ella quien esta tras Butterfree rosa!" grito. Y claro esta que era la única quien tendría las agallas de llegar de esa forma a la reservación Oak.

"¿Cazadora J?" pregunto Misty. El nombre no le sonaba a ningún enemigo que Ash hubiera enfrentado en su compañía, y por el tono severo no era un enemigo ordinario, por lo menos no como el continuo Equipo Rocket formado de Jessie y James. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Te explicare en el camino…" Ash abrió el ventanal de golpe. "¡Chicos despierten!" grito el entrenador mientras encendía la luz en la habitación. Con suerte Misty había terminado de ponerse sus zapatos y recrear su cola en el pelo. El grupo de jóvenes despertó torpemente. "Es la cazadora J… esta de regreso" gruño malhumorado el entrenador.

"Esta atacando la Reservación Oak" agrego Misty.

"Brock, explícale todo a Misty. Mientras ustedes se levantan me adelantare en Pidgeot. Staraptor y Charizard se quedaran para ayudarlos a ir. Seguramente no podré hacer esto solo" Diciendo esto salio de la casa, para montar a Pidgeot.

"¡Ni de bromas dejare que vayas solo Ketchum!" grito enfadada ante la decisión apresurada de su novio. Esta dio un salto para montar sobre Pidgeot, quedando tras Ash. Sin esperar alguna replica, Pidgeot comenzó el vuelo notando que Pikachu ya estaba en el hombro de Ash.

Pidgeot se elevo rápido, acercándose a su característica velocidad extrema, mientras que Misty se aferraba por la cintura al entrenador para evitar caerse a tal velocidad y altura.

"¡Te dije que ahora iré en tus aventuras! ¡Y no me pienso perder otra!" comento apoyando su cabeza sobre la espalda de su novio. Este por un momento olvido la situación tensa, para sumergirse en la sensación que Misty le daba al tenerla a su espalda. "Dime… ¿Quién es J?"

"Es... una cazadora de Pokemon que conocimos en Sinnoh. Siempre esta especializada en capturar Pokemon raros. Ya intento robar a Pikachu, incluso por unos instantes logro capturar a Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf." Explico recordando su último encuentro.

"¿Quiénes son esos Pokemon?" pregunto un tanto desactualizada de las apariciones en Sinnoh.

"Son Pokemon Legendarios. Cada uno habita en un lago diferente en la región Sinnoh. Uxie del lago Agudeza, Mesprit del lago Verdad y Azelf del lago Valor." Explico el entrenador mientras Misty lo observaba incrédula.

"Vaya, sin duda que has tenido muchas aventuras… Y no me has contado nada aun… hay que ponernos al día." Dijo entusiasmada Misty, también curiosa de todas las cosas que se había perdido en su ausencia.

Sin notarlo, el dúo llego rápidamente a la reservación Oak. Admirando la nave que flotaba. Alrededor del laboratorio estaban varios tanques, con cazadores. Todos estos revisaban en perímetro. Muchos Pokemon salvajes estaban heridos, pero se notaba en el centro una batalla, al pie del laboratorio. Eran algunos de los Pokemon de Ash. Torterra, Bulbasaur y Squirtle, junto al Dragonite del Profesor Oak y al Swamper del Profesor Birch evitaban el avance de J y sus cazadores.

Ash y Misty, junto a Pidgeot y Pikachu se ocultaron tras unos arbustos. Ambos estaban a punto de intervenir cuando los arbustos a sus espaldas comenzaron a sonar, ambos se pusieron listos para aun ataque, pero se sorprendieron al verlo que salía. Era el Cyndaquil de Ash que apareció en compañía de su Heracross. Ambos entrenadores se relajaron.

"Pidgeot, Cyndaquil. Busquen a los demás Pokemon por ayuda. Heracross, ayúdame a enfrentarme a los cazadores. Pikachu no será suficiente para derrotarlos." Tanto el Pokemon de fuego como el volador se alejaron rápidamente. Rápidamente Ash y Misty salieron de su refugio. Pero Ash no pudo seguir, ya que noto algo alarmante. Mientras los profesores se enfrentaban a los cazadores y a J con un ataque frontal, había dos que se infiltraron al laboratorio. Lo más alarmante es que ellos ya regresaban con el botín. Noctowl y Butterfree. Ambos ya estaban congelados.

"¿Qué les paso a esos Pokemon?" pregunto Misty horrorizada.

"Ese es su asqueroso método de captura" gruño en repugnancia. "¡Ustedes dos!" grito Ash enfadado. "¡Suelten a mis Pokemon de inmediato!" Ambos cazadores miraron por unos momentos sorprendidos al ser descubiertos, luego se largaron a reír.

"¡Mocosos! Están fuera de su liga aquí. ¡Aggron!" lanzando su Pokeball apareció el gran Pokemon de acero.

"¡Tyranitar!" secundo el otro cazador.

"¡Ve Gyarados!" Ahora tenían un poco mas de ventaja gracias al gran Pokemon acuático de Misty. "No dejare que se lleven a los Pokemon de mi novio" gruño. "No hay cosa mas baja que robar los Pokemon de otro". Los dos cazadores no se dieron la molestia de responder.

"¡Híperrayo!" grito el cazador del Tyranitar.

"¡Heracross Megacuerno!" Ordeno el entrenador, mientras que el cazador se reía. Aquello era un movimiento suicida, de inmediato pensó que era una broma. Para su sorpresa y más risa el cuerno de Heracross comenzó a brillar. El potente rayo fue lanzado hacia Heracross directamente, este lo embistió sin eludirlo. La risa del cazador seso al instante. Heracross se movía como un cometa en cámara lenta, cortando su Híper Rayo con su cuerno.

"¡Hegggaaaccrrroooo!" Grito el Pokemon decidido atravesando el rayo hasta impactar a Tyratinar. Los cazadores no lo podían creer, hasta la propia Misty no lo creía. En aquel momento recordó la batalla contra el Magmar de Gary hace mucho tiempo, y si Heracross derroto a un Pokemon de fuego de tal nivel, cualquier oponente podría ser derrotado.

Pero Tyranitar se recupero rápidamente, a pesar del gran daño que sufrió del poderoso Pokemon insecto. El cazador no tardo en volver a reír confiadamente, a pesar de la enorme sorpresa del Heracross.

"Termínalo con Garra Dragón" Tyranitar se aproximo rápidamente hacia Heracross, Ash no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero al parecer Heracross si. La garra había sido para en seco contra una protección brillante que salía de la coraza en la espalda del Pokemon insecto.

"Eso fue…" murmuro Ash sorprendido.

"…Defensa de Hierro" completo Misty igualmente aturdida.

"Y que Importa" gruño el otro cazador. "Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo con estos mocosos, termínalo de una vez. Yo terminare a la nena. ¡Aggron usa Hiperrayo!" El Pokemon de metal ataco al Gyarados.

"¡Nadie me llama nena! ¡Evade y usa Cola de Agua!" grito enfadada. Con un serpenteo muy hábil el Gyarados avanzo y evadió el potente rayo, para ejecutar el ataque fácilmente.

"No me impresionas muchacho" mintió el otro cazador. "Tyranitar, vuelva a usar Garra Dragón" Ash por un momento se distrajo con la batalla de Misty, y no logro dar la orden nuevamente, y a su sorpresa Heracross nuevamente contraataco con una novedad. El Pokemon insecto detuvo el brazo de su oponente con su cuerno, para luego acercarse dar un golpe con su garra izquierda, luego con la derecha, y para terminar con el pie izquierdo. Esto se repitió un par de veces, para terminar con un golpe con su cuerno.

"Eso fue Combate Cercano" agrego nuevamente impactado el entrenador. Esto le demostraba cuanto tiempo se ausentó de sus antiguos Pokemon. "¡Perdón Heracross! ¡Esta vez no cometeré más errores! ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! ¡Ataque de Cuerno!" El Pokemon escuchando desde un principio las palabras de Ash dio el golpe de gracia, impactando su cuerno contra el abdomen de Tyranitar. El Pokemon cayó debilitado. "¡Eres único Heracross!" felicito Ash. El cazador estaba a punto de atacar al entrenador, pero un grito contiguo lo distrajo.

"¡Termínalo con Hidrobomba!" El Gyarados golpeo de lleno al Aggron, debilitándolo de inmediato.

"¡Pequeños mocosos!" gruño el cazador irritado, pero su furia fue contenida por el sonido de audífono en su oreja. La furia se descoloro, ambos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente aun sosteniendo los Pokemon robados.

"¡No se irán con los Pokemon!" Grito Ash aun ardiendo en furia. Pikachu y Heracross se adelantaron, pero fueron detenidos por una tela de araña que los amarro contra un árbol cercano. Ariados se interpuso en su camino. Un Pokemon enviado por J.

"_Esta vez es importante, el miedo no me puede ganar ahora_" se dijo flaqueando un poco la entrenadora tipo agua. "¡Gyarados usa lanzallamas!" El Pokemon acuático lanzo el ataque, pero a su sorpresa el Ariados que de la nada había salido, regreso a una Pokeball, J estaba frente a ellos.

"Estos mocos otra vez" gruño ella.

"¿Otra vez? Tu eres quien viene a robar mis Pokemon, ¡¿Esperas a que me quede de brazos cruzados?" gruño Ash. El cinismo de la cazadora lo irritaba cada vez más.

"¡Salamance!" La cazadora noto que su Salamance ya derroto al Dragonite del profesor. Este al escuchar su llamado se presento frente a la cazadora. La nave comenzó a funcionar, mientras los tanques regresaban a su interior. Una vez que ya todo estaba guardado se dispuso a retirarse, pero no pudo ejecutarlo. Un lanzallamas impido su paso. El lanzallamas de Charizard impidió la huida de la cazadora. Los refuerzos aterrizaron.

"¡Ariados!" grito irritada, llamado al Pokemon quedando sobre la cabeza de Salamance. "¡Quítame a estos estorbos!" con un rápido movimiento Ariados lanzo su Disparo Demora con forma de tela de araña, logro atrapar a Charizard y a Staraptor. Y para lo peor, May, Brock y Max quedaron entre el árbol y las espaldas de ambos Pokemon, sin poder moverse. Sin más, la cazadora emprendió el vuelo hacia la nave que la esperaba ya en las alturas del cielo.

"¡No escaparas!" grito Ash enfadado.

"¡Graa!" rugió Charizard enfadado al quedar atrapado en tal boba tela, el problema consistía que al hacer presión para intentar liberarse, aumentaba la presión en contra Dawn y Brock.

"Espera Charizard, estas lastimando a mis amigos" pido Ash. Oportunamente de los arbustos salio Sceptile y en un haz de luz verde corto la tela fácilmente, liberando a ambos prisioneros. De inmediato llegaron los Pokemon restantes de Ash, que fueron buscados por Pidgeot y Cyndaquil. "¡Rápido Charizard! ¡Hay que alcanzarlos!" No se necesito otra palabra del entrenador. Charizard de agacho dejando brincar a Ash sobre su lomo, junto a Pikachu. Misty lo siguió a su espalda.

"¡Ash! ¡Necesitaras algún Pokemon!" grito el Profesor Birch llegando junto a Samuel. "Son las Pokeball de Sceptile y Charizard." El profesor las lanzo, siendo agarradas fácilmente por el entrenador, luego lanzo otro par, que fueron agarradas por Misty. "Esas son las de Butterfree rosa y Noctowl. Recuperen a los Pokemon."

"No necesita decírmelo" agrego Ash. Rápidamente regreso a Sceptile a su lugar y emprendió vuelo.

"¡Déjanos ayudarte!" grito Brock.

"No tiene Pokemon voladores y no tengo las Pokeball de Staraptor y Pidgeot. Seria muy peligroso si llegan a caer. ¡Acelera Charizard!" diciendo esto el Pokemon logro alcanzar a la nave antes de que desapareciera gracias a su sistema de camuflaje. La puerta por donde entro J se estaba cerrando. Chazirard logro alcanzarla dejando a ambos entrenadores, luego Ash lo regreso a su Pokeball.

J avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos, mientras que Ash, Misty y Pikachu se escondieron tras unos contenedores, esperando a que todos los cazadores despejaran la zona.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" susurro Misty.

"Hay que entrar por los ductos de aire. Ya he entrado en esta nave antes" se explico Ash. Esto no le gusto a la pelirroja. Ash y Guiar no podían estar en una misma oración Aunque por el momento esto era todo lo que tenían. Ash entro al ducto contiguo siendo seguido por la pelirroja. Luego de varios giros y cambios de ruta por los ductos, el entrenador paro a una salida de aire.

"Es… por ahí" dijo. Su tono de voz no mostraba mucha convicción.

"Ash… ¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Misty dudosa.

"Por… ¡Por supuesto!" grito falsamente.

Ash atravesó la salida de aire, llegando a una sala. En ella había varios estantes, arriba de ellos se encontraban varios Pokemon en su estado congelado, como si fuera cualquier otro trofeo. El hecho de que Noctowl y Butterfree estuvieran ahí, en primer lugar lo extraño.

"¿En realidad lo logre?" se pregunto sorprendido de su propia hazaña. Y tanto fue que la propia pelirroja lo escucho.

"¿Todo este tiempo estuvimos perdidos?" pregunto furiosa la pelirroja mientras salía del ducto de ventilación.

"Jejeje… me perdí después de que doblamos la primera vez" confeso apenado el entrenador. Misty estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se detuvo al instante al notar que en realidad estaban donde los Pokemon robados, no solo estaban Noctowl y Butterfree. También estaban un Eevee y un Spheal. El castigo de Ash podría esperar un poco más. Al entrenador lo hizo asquearse, aunque el alivio fue inmediato. Moviendo el interruptor que estaba bajo la base, descongelo a los Pokemon. Estaban muy dañados.

"Esta coleccionando Pokemon Brillantes" murmuro Misty sorprendida. La vista de Eevee y Spheal era cautivante. El Pokemon normal tenía un hermoso pelaje plateado, que brillaba incluso ante la tenue luz de la habitación. Spheal resaltaba como un punto negro en un papel en blanco. Su color era de un suave púrpura. "Son hermosos"

"No se preocupen. Ya están a salvo." Les intento tranquilizar Ash. Misty le paso ambas Pokeball, regresándolos para un transporte seguro. Eevee y Spheal no estaban tan alegres. El Pokemon acuático salto del estante para correr aun rincón del cuarto, se encontraba aterrorizado. Mientras que Eevee, por el contrario, en vez de escapar ataco a Ash con una embestida, derribándolo y dando un salto hacia atrás, para quedar en frente de Spheal.

"No queremos lastimarlos" dijo Misty acercándose a los Pokemon lentamente. Pero Eevee gruño en enfado. No querían acercarse a ningún humano. Siguiendo con su ataque de ira, Eevee uso ataque rápido en Misty derribándola igualmente que a Ash. Este ya estaba de pie, pero noto que Eevee estaba ayudando escapar a Spheal.

"Deténganse, salir ahora es muy peligroso" advirtió Ash. Los Pokemon no escucharon. Pikachu intento interponerse, pero Eevee tenía una gran velocidad, de la misma forma usada con Misty, ataco a Pikachu alejándolo lo suficiente de la puerta. Ambos salieron. Esto no fue como lo esperado, dos cazadores estaban afuera custodiando la zona.

"¡Son los Pokemon! ¡Escaparon!" grito uno.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Usa Tecleada de Voltios!" Pikachu se recupero del Ataque rápido, salto hacia la pared en frente a la puerta, usándola como rebote se encendió en truenos golpeando a ambos cazadores de un solo golpe, solo uno quedo inconciente. El segundo sacando un bastón eléctrico intento golpear a Eevee y a Spheal desde el suelo. Ash salto interponiéndose al daño. "Pikachu… Cola de Hierro" gruño, sintiendo los grandes toques eléctricos surcando su cuerpo. Pikachu rompió el bastón con su cola de Hierro, para luego golpear al guardia también, quedando inconciente junto a su compañero.

"¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Misty preocupada por la salud de su novio.

"No te preocupes. Los ataque de Pikachu son mas fuertes que esto" gruño mientras se ponía de pie. Misty le ayudo un poco. Ahora el entrenador se dirigió al par de Pokemon brillantes. Estos miraban confusos la escena, no esperaban ser protegidos del mismo humano que habían lastimado. "Ustedes dos, ¿Se encuentran bien?" Los dos asintieron. "Solo queremos rescatarlos. J quiere venderlos y tengo miedo de que quieran de ustedes sus compradores" murmuro de mala gana. "¿Querrían venir con nosotros?" pregunto Ash. Ambos Pokemon saltaron hacia el entrenador. Quedando en sus brazos. "Tomare esto como un si" El propio Ash se espanto, ambos Pokemon temblaban completamente de miedo, aterrorizado no cubriría bien lo que ellos sentían.

"Ahora debemos detener a J." dijo Ash enfadado. "Ella ha estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, y no quiero que siga sucediendo. Muchos Pokemon han sufrido por su culpa"

"Supongo que lo primero es destruir los motores" dedujo su novia estando de acuerdo. Ash feliz en que ella estuviera de acuerdo iba a regresar al ducto de aire, pero fue detenido por Misty. "Ni de broma entraremos ahí de nuevo. Tuvimos suerte en llegar aquí, no podemos tentar la suerte tanto" De mala gana Ash siguió a su novia hacia el pasillo. Estaba repleto de cámaras de seguridad.

"Sigo pensando que el ducto de aire es mejor opción." insitillo el entrenador.

"Tan solo ordénale a Pikachu que destruya las cámaras con su ataque Trueno" Sugirió Misty. Estando de acuerdo, Ash movió su cabeza, y el Pokemon amarillo lo entendió de inmediato. El destello amarillo rompió la cámara más cercana, ahora el trío comenzó a correr al azar por los pasillos mientras el ratón rompía las cámaras a su paso. Debían encontrar la sala de maquinas.

Las alarmas sonaron.

Tres cazadores aparecieron inmediatamente.

"¡Corsola!" grito Misty enviando al Pokemon junto a Pikachu. "¡Cañón de Picos!"

"¡Trueno!" agrego Ash.

Cada cazador envío un Golbat. El trío fue golpeado rápidamente por los ataques.

"¡Remata con Tacleada de Voltios!" Pikachu se aventuro a paso rápido contra los tres Golbat. Impactado el ataque directamente y debilitándolos al instante.

"¡Usa Tacleada!" Corsola salto hacia los Golbat embistiéndolos directamente y enviándolos contra los tres cazadores. Continuaron su camino hacia delante sin parar. Buscando rápidamente la sala de maquinas y destruyendo cámaras. Esto continúo hasta llegar a una bifurcación en tres caminos. Cada uno era indeciso que camino seguir.

"¿Dónde vamos?" pregunto Ash.

"¡Salamance Hiperrayo!" El ataque vino de la nada golpeando a Pikachu y Corsola directamente. Ambos quedaron debilitados inmediatamente. Desde el pasillo a su izquierda estaba J con su Salamance y Ariados. "Ariados, detiene a la mocosa" El Pokemon arácnido no tardo en reaccionar, lanzado su tela hacia Misty. Antes de que pudiera llegarle, Ash se interpuso, quedando inmovilizado contra la pared.

"¡Ash!" grito Misty. Esto estaba mal. Ash estaba sin poder conseguir ayuda de sus Pokemon, no podía moverse. La pelirroja estaba paralizada del miedo ante Ariados. Corsola y Pikachu estaban debilitados. Gyarados era demasiado grande para el estrecho pasillo. La única opción que quedaba no le gustaba para nada. "_Vaya momento para decidir dejar al resto de mis Pokemon en el gimnasio_" pensó deprimidamente. "¡Psyduck ve!"

"Misty, tienes que irte" dijo Ash preocupado. "Toma a Pikachu y a Corsola. Debes salir de aquí" se quejo Ash forcejeando para moverse pero resultado inútil. "Debes salvarte" Ni siquiera Spheal y Eevee podían liberarse. Aquel Ariados estaba muy bien entrenado en su labor.

"¡No te dejare!" respondió desafiadoramente. "Psyduck, por favor… solo esta vez… hace lo que te digo…" rogó la pelirroja desesperada. "¡Chorro de Agua!" grito. El Pokemon movió su cabeza, poniendo sus manos sobre ella con su típico "¿Psy?" Misty quedo destrozada. "Por favor Psyduck, necesito tu ayuda solo esta vez" rogó al Pokemon nuevamente

J comenzó a reír.

"Patética…" murmuro burlesca. "¡Drapion! Sal y acaba con su patético pato" El Pokemon veneno desde su propia Pokeball salto hacia el pato, sus dos pinzas brillaron en un color púrpura, creando el ataque Veneno Cruzado. Golpeo a Psyduck directamente. "Ahora con ella" Ash se horrorizo. No se podía mover, no podía llamar a sus Pokemon, Pikachu estaba inconciente. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Misty grito.

Ash lloro por su impotencia. Jamás pensó poder escuchar tal terrible sonido. De alguna manera debía liberarse.

Psyduck, quien había atestiguado el momento, se acerco a su entrenadora derribada. Esta estaba a penas conciente. Al parecer el veneno del ataque la había afectado de alguna manera. El pato se agacho quedando junto al rostro de la entrenadora.

"Psyduck… debes salir de aquí" murmuro con dificultad.

"¿Psy?" La expresión usualmente de confusión de Psyduck comenzó a cambiar. Con suerte este Pokemon había mostrado miedo en el pasado. Pero esta vez, y por primera se mostró un seño fruncido. La expresión torpe del Pokemon tomo una seria. De alguna manera el dolor de Misty había despertado el valor que estaba dentro del Pokemon. Todo esto sin recurrir a su jaqueca. Ahora miro enfadado a J y sus Pokemon.

"¿Psyduck?" pregunto Misty confusa ante la expresión que vio hace algún momento en su torpe Pokemon.

"¡Psy! ¡Psy ay ay!" grito y la orden que Misty había dado hace algunos momentos, por primera vez fue cumplida. Un potente Chorro de Agua se dirigió hacia Drapion, causando un golpe crítico.

"¿Psyduck?" repitió sorprendida. Lentamente se puso en pie, el veneno no le iba a ganar por ahora. La sorpresa del ataque de Psyduck la distraía de los efectos. "Lo lograste… ¡Ese fue un perfecto Chorro de Agua!" Este día jamás pensó que llegaría para la entrenadora. Si algo creía que era imposible antes, era que Ash sintiera algo por ella, cosa que se cumplo hace unos meses, pero el que Psyduck repentinamente atacara sin la necesidad de una jaqueca, era un posibilidad nula.

Drapion se recupero.

"¡Usa Misil Aguja!" grito la cazadora.

"¡Psyduck! ¡Anulación!" grito Misty nuevamente, una parte de ella aun tenia dudas sobre esto, pero a su sorpresa Psyduck obedeció la orden al pie de la letra. El Pokemon oponente estaba aun sin atacar y un tanto aturdió. "Ahora Golpes furia"

"¡Psy ay ay!" El pato corrió como nunca antes en su vida hacia su oponente. Ni Misty sabia que él pudiera tener tal velocidad. El propio Ash que solo estaba de espectador estaba impactado.

"¡Usa Piquete Venenoso!" respondió la cazadora, ya que el Pokemon veneno no podía hacer el otro ataque. Usando su cola de escorpión intento golpear a Psyduck, pero este logro esquivarla fácilmente. El ataque de golpes furia fue muy potente.

"¡Termínalo con Confusión!" grito Misty con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos del pato resplandecieron en un color celeste claro. Drapion fue envuelto en el mismo tipo de resplandor, luego se elevo en el aire. Para terminar Lo envío a volar hacia el Ariados a un costado. Ninguno de los dos podría pelear. "¡Bien hecho!" grito Misty.

"¡Psy ay ay!" grito alegre. Pero al terminar de decirlas el Pokemon Pato comenzó a brillar en un blanco cegador. La figura de Psyduck cambiaba lentamente adelgazando, sus extremidades aumentaban su longitud, tomando una forma bastante más atlética. Al terminar la transformación, ahora en lugar de Psyduck, estaba Golduck. "¡Go! ¡Goduk!" grito el Pokemon en posición de batalla.

Por un momento las quijadas de Ash y Misty estuvieron a punto de desencajarse, ya que sus bocas estaban abiertas de par en par.

"Supongo que ya no es tan patético… Salamance… ¡Hiperrayo!" grito abruptamente. Aun reponiéndose de la inesperada evolución de su Pokemon, Misty no pudo responder correctamente, pero Golduck tomo iniciativa propia. Este se envolvió en un armazón de agua, esquivando el ataque del dragón, era un verdadero misil acuático.

"¡Eso es Aquajet!" grito Ash sorprendido al ver el mismo ataque de su Buizel. El ataque golpeo directamente en la quijada del dragón apagando su Hiperrayo. Dando un salto nuevamente Golduck tomo su distancia del oponente.

"Aprendiste Aquajet…" miro choqueada. "Excelente, ahora… A Salamance no podrás derrotarlo tu solo… usa arañazo y libera a Ash" Si antes el pato Pokemon era veloz, esto no tendría nombre. De un solo movimiento de su garra derecha libero al entrenador de la gruesa ceda que dejo Ariados.

"¡Nadie golpea a mi novia y se sale con al suya!" grito Ash enfadado. Al poder moverse lo primero que hizo fue secarse las lágrimas que soltó anteriormente. "¡Ve Sceptile!" El Pokemon de hierba hizo su aparición junto a Golduck. "¡Usa Bala Semilla!"

"¡Golduck Chorro de Agua!"

"Salamance… Furia Dragón" murmuro J.

Los tres ataques impactaron, siendo ganadora la combinación de Ash y Misty. Los dos ataques golpearon de mala forma a Salamance, quedando bastante dañado, pero no lo suficiente.

"_Al parecer esta al nivel de Charizard, pero no puedo cansarlo, puede ser la única forma de sacarnos de aquí_" Pensó con desgano. Por ahora tendría que bastar la combinación de sus dos Pokemon.

"¡Sceptile! ¡Hoja afilada!"

"¡Golduck! ¡Aquajet!"

Aprovechando el dolor causado por ambos ataques en Salamance, los dos Pokemon saltaron velozmente en contra el dragón. Causando daños graves, ambos Pokemon dieron un salto hacia atrás guardando su distancia, el dragón era terco, no se Daria por vencido tan fácilmente. Ambos entrenadores tenían que pensar muy bien su siguiente movimiento, aquel Pokemon podría derrotarlos con un solo ataque.

"¡Basta de juegos! ¡Usa Hiperrayo!" El ataque se dirigió a Golduck. Pero Sceptile brinco interponiéndose a su blanco, seguido de una gran explosión.

"¡Sceptile!" grito Ash horrorizado. Su Pokemon no podría resistir aquel ataque. El humo se disperso. Sceptile estaba envuelto en un destello verde. ¿En que momento Sceptile aprendió Protección? El Pokemon estaba sin daño alguno. "¡Misty ataca ahora!" Ash no pudo felicitar a su Pokemon, Salamance estaba recargando después de aquel ataque.

"¡Golduck! ¡Confusión!" Salamance quedo suspendido en el aire para luego ser arrojado contra la pared fuertemente, aun así este se levanto. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento había obtenido Salamance? Al parecer era invencible.

"¡Sceptile!" grito él Pokemon hierva decidido. La cola del Pokemon de hierva se levanto, para luego arrojar varias hojas hacia Salamance, el dragón quedo atrapado dentro de toda una ventisca de Hojas.

"¿También sabes Tormenta de Hojas?" pregunto Ash sorprendido. Primero Heracross y ahora Sceptile, cuantas cosas más se perdió de sus Pokemon durante su ausencia. Su culpabilidad tan solo aumento. Por suerte el ataque fue lo suficiente para terminar a Salamance. Por fin habían ganado la batalla.

"Malditos mocosos" gruño J regresando al dragón a su Pokeball. Ya no tenia con que luchar, lo único que podría hacer era huir.

"Ni si quiera lo intentes" Gruño Misty. "Golduck, Anulación" El resplandor rojo rodeo a J dejándola quieta, luego de esto quedo inconciente en el suelo. "Buen trabajo Golduck." Ya era el momento, Misty no pudo aguantar el envenenamiento. Ash logro alcanzarla antes de que quedara en el suelo. "Ash… tienes que seguir" murmuro Misty.

"Si… solo descansa." Con la ayuda de Sceptile, puso a la pelirroja contra su espalda cargándola. Luego Golduck tomo a Eevee y a Spheal, mientras Ash con algo de dificultad regresaba a Corsola a la Pokeball de Misty. "Eevee, ¿podrías caminar? Necesito que Golduck lleve a Pikachu" El pobre ratón eléctrico aun se mantenía inconciente. Con mucho cuidado Golduck lo levanto. "Es hora de destruir esta cosa" murmuro Ash

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Todos estaban expectantes, la nave desapareció del cielo hace ya más de una hora. Aun no había noticias de Ash y Misty. Sus amigos no podían evitar tener un mal presentimiento después de todo esto. El cielo estaba negro, aun no pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana. Una explosión en el cielo fue la alerta de todos los presentes. La nave ahora estaba visible y muy cercana a la reservación. Humo salía de varios lados del gran aparato volador. Poco a poco comenzó a decender, hasta estrellarse en la tierra, no a una velocidad muy alta, pero lo suficiente para preocupar a todos.

La oficial Jenny había llegado hace varios minutos, esperando señales de algún resultado de la misión de Ash. Por lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, el y Misty estaban combatiendo a la cazadora.

Alarmados corrieron hacia el lugar donde debería caer la nave, pero a su sorpresa una sombra naranja se acercaba a ellos. Era la inconfundible silueta de Charizard bajo el cielo nocturno. El Pokemon volador de fuego aterrizo con fuerza, ya que tenía muchas personas sobre su espalda. Lo que de inmediato llamo la atención era que J estaba amarrada e inconciente. Lo segundo era el estado inconciente de Misty.

"Profesor Oak… Misty necesita un antídoto. Fue envenenada por un Drapion." Anuncio Ash suplicante. El primer impulso del entrenador era llevar a la pelirroja a buscar un antídoto, pero en aquel momento debía destruir esa cosa, si no más Pokemon iban a sufrir debido a ello. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Las reacciones del Profesor Oak y del Profesor Birch fueron rápidas. Entre ambos llevaron a la pelirroja al interior del laboratorio, mientras Tracey y Brock se encargaban de buscar el antídoto. Mientras Jenny se encargaba de J.

Entre tanto Max, May y Dawn notaron a los Pokemon que venían sobre Charizard. Pikachu ya estaba conciente otra vez, pese a los daños, tan solo necesitaba descansar. A su lado estaba Golduck quien cargaba a los raros Eevee y Spheal. Cada uno brillando ante su rareza, pero mirando de mala gana a los jóvenes desconocidos.

"¡Wow!" Grito Max sorprendido. "¿De donde salio ese Golduck?"

"¡Y ese Eevee!" secundo May.

"¡Y esa lindura!" grito Dawn refiriéndose a Spheal.

"Golduck es el Psyduck de Misty" Explico Ash. "Eevee y Spheal eran Pokemon que robo J" agrego rápidamente. Esta vez busco a sus Pokemon que estaban presentes. Rápidamente saco a Sceptile de su Pokeball quedando junto a Heracross. "Chicos, los siento… a Heracross, a Sceptile… a todos ustedes" se disculpo el entrenador. "He estado viajando todo este tiempo, capturando y viendo nuevos Pokemon, nuevos amigos y sin quererlo los he desplazado a ustedes" se lamento Ash. "He jurado ser un entrenador, una amigo, una familia a ustedes y no he cumplido" Con toda las emociones del día, incluyendo el ver a Misty herida, aun quedaba un poco de llanto. "¿Podrían perdonarme?"

La respuesta fue inmediata. Todos se acercaron al entrenador, dándole a saber que siempre serian una familia, no solo para el entrenador, si no que entre ellos mismos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Gracias… ahora debo irme… Pikachu, Heracroos, Sceptile, Charizard, necesito que me acompañen para que los vea el Profesor. Se que todos ustedes están cansados y buen trabajo a todos" Diciendo esto fue rápidamente al laboratorio, con otro motivo mas importante en realidad, buscar a su novia, siendo acompañado por sus Pokemon y amigos que escucharon el emotivo discurso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se sentía una gran calidez indescriptible. Una gran comodidad. Su cuerpo no dolía para nada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por horas. No quería abrir sus ojos, temiendo que toda esta tranquilidad y comodidad desaparecieran. Curiosa noto que algo presionaba su mano suavemente, enviándole una sensación que ya había sentido antes. Sin soportar más la incertidumbre de esto abrió sus ojos.

La pelirroja noto que todo estaba oscuro, indicando que aun era bastante temprano. Rápidamente estudio sus alrededores. No estaba en el gimnasio, tampoco en la casa de Ash. esto era el laboratorio del Profesor, una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Moviendo su cabeza con lentitud busco la fuente de calor que sostenía su mano. Era Ash.

El entrenador estaba dormido sentando en una silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre el colchón donde ella ahora estaba recostada, su mano sostenía la de ella. Esa era la misma sensación de calor. La misma grandeza con la que se caracterizaba. Alarmada recordó lo ultimo que sucedió, había terminado su batalla en contra de J y su Psyduck evoluciono, ella fue atacada por un ataque venenoso. Era notorio que ya le suministraron el antídoto, por eso se sentía tan bien, aunque ese merito podría dárselo a su novio.

Nuevamente estudio el cuarto, se sorprendió al ver que Golduck dormía en otra silla hacia la pared en compañía de Pikachu, mientras que Eevee dormía en el regazo de Ash y Spheal dormía junto a ella. Sin duda era una escena grandiosa. No pudo evitar soltar una risa, la cual despertó de inmediato al entrenador.

"Mi… Misty" murmuro despertando lentamente. "¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunto con suavidad.

"Si, gracias. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto queriendo saber lo que se perdió al estar inconciente.

"Logre destruir los motores, dejando los auxiliares para que la nave aterrizara, luego escapamos. J ahora esta en custodia de la oficial Jenny, no podrá cazar otro Pokemon en un largo, largo tiempo" resumió brevemente. "Ahora vuelve a dormir, aun es bastante temprano, el sol no sale" explico su novio, dando un breve bostezo. Misty se iba a reír, pero ella misma fue contagiada por el bostezo de Ash.

"Si… es solo que aun no puedo creer que evolucionara Psyduck, es algo por lo que perdí la esperanza. Por un momento me acostumbre a aquella idea, aunque no me gustara" se dijo ilusionada.

"Yo también me sorprendí. Aunque no tanto, tan solo demuestra cuento te quieren tus Pokemon y lo buena entrenadora que eres" explico Ash, haciendo que la cara de Misty igualara a la de su pelo.

"Gracias…" dijo sonriente. "¿Qué es lo que pasara con Eevee y Spheal?" pregunto dudosa al ver ambos Pokemon dormir.

"El Profesor Oak los reviso, al parecer no tienen entrenador, pero han vivido una experiencia muy traumática. Dice que deberían quedarse con nosotros, no viste las acciones de ellos al estar cerca de cualquier humano que no seamos nosotros. Spheal le teme casi a todo, mientras que Eevee ataca todo. Por eso el profesor decidió capturarlos para nosotros" respondió sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. "La Pokeball de Spheal ya esta en tu cinturón, mientras que el Profesor ya me paso la de Eevee"

"Eso quiere decir que somos los entrenadores oficiales de ellos" dijo incrédula, Ash respondió con una sonrisa. "Vaya, nunca espere tener algún Pokemon Brillante"

"Créelo, técnicamente es mi tercer Pokemon Brillante. Seguido de Noctowl, aunque yo no atrape a Butterfree rosa…" confeso apenadamente ante el recuerdo de su propio Butterfree capturándolo. "Aunque recuerda, el profesor Oak no dijo no usarlos ni en batallas, ni en concursos, les hará un chequeo mensual hasta que estén listos" Fue por poco, casi se le olvidaba aquel gran detalle. "Ahora si, vuelve a dormir… me quedare hasta que despiertes" Esa declaración sonrojo a ambos.

"¿Y los demás?" pregunto insistiendo en no dormirse.

"Regresaron a casa, mañana… en unas horas mas los volveremos a ver" Misty intento seguir preguntando, pero Ash el tapo la boca con su mano. "Debes dormir, aun no estas completamente recuperada"

"Bien…" refunfuño de mala gana, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ante eso Ash, no pudo evitar solar una risa, por un impulso repentino se acerco y beso la mejilla de la pelirroja.

"Buenas noches Mist" murmuro. Suerte que estaba oscuro o Ash hubiera visto su sonrojo ante el segundo beso que le daba.

"Buenas noches Ash" respondió Misty. Sintiendo reforzado su apretón de manos, lentamente volvió a quedarse dormida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La mañana no tardo en llegar. Misty se sentía completamente renovada al salir de la cama, siendo seguido de Ash, quien al parecer no había dormido muy bien en la incomoda posición en la silla, pero lo acepto de buena gana sabiendo que su novia durmió bien. Fueron atendidos por un desayuno de Tracey, el profesor Oak y el Profesor Birch aparecieron oportunamente.

"Profesor Oak" dijo Ash. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta respecto a Butterfree?" pregunto curioso de su antiguo Pokemon insecto. Este asintió cortésmente y esperando la pregunta del entrenador. "¿Cree que podría usar a Butterfree para el concurso? O seria mucho estrés acumulado, al igual que Eevee y Spheal" La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Misty como a Tracey.

"Creo que esto seria lo opuesto. Seria malo para Eevee y Spheal entrar en batalla porque ellos no han tenido entrenador antes, el haber sido cazado era una experiencia terrible, aun más para los que no tienen entrenador, porque ellos no tienen aquel nexo. En cambio para tu Butterfree seria lo ideal, ya que al fortalecer ese nexo, se olvidaría de las malas experiencias"

"¡Wow!" grito Ash feliz. "¡Iré a preguntarle!" Antes de irse recordó algo más importante. No termino con su desayuno. "Pero primero…" Ash se volvió a sentar comenzando a tragar como una bestia.

"¡Ash! ¡Deja de comer así!" gruño Misty.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash recorría los bosques de la reservación Oak, buscando a su gran amigo junto a Misty. Por suerte la búsqueda fue rápida, ya que el propio Butterfree fue quien apareció frente a Ash y Misty.

"¡Free!" grito feliz de ver a su entrenador. Butterfree rosa se encontraba durmiendo contra un árbol cercano.

"¡Butterfree!" grito con la misma alegría. El Pokemon se poso sobre la cabeza de Ash. "Amigo…" susurro notando la durmiente forma rosada. "Vine a hacerte una promoción, pero quisiera que nos alejáramos un poco de tu compañera, no quisiera interrumpir su merecido descanso después de lo de ayer" Estando de acuerdo. Ash, Misty y Butterfree caminaron hacia un claro bastante cercano. A su sorpresa Charizard estaba durmiendo en aquel lugar, mientras que Pikachu correteaba con Eevee. Lo mas gracioso era ver a Golduck y a Buizel teniendo un concurso de miradas. Al parecer la evolución de Psyduck causo que apareciera su espíritu competitivo.

"Butterfree… ¿Quisieras volver a pelear a mi lado?" pregunto seriamente. "Se que es repentino… y que quieres estar con tu compañera, pero solo serán tiempos cortos… además…" Ash no tuvo que seguir argumentando. Butterfree chillo con fuerza quedando felizmente volando de un lado a otro. "¿Ese es un si?" pregunto confirmando.

"¡Free!" Asintió ahora frente a Ash.

"¡Eso es grandioso Butterfree! ¡Juntos ganaremos ese concurso!" dijo confiadamente. Misty estaba apunto de replicar algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando una bola rosada aprecio en el campo, tenia un micrófono en su mano y grandes ojos. "¡Ey! ¿Ese no es…?"

"Jiiigglyy Jiiiglyypuuuff Jigglyyyy Jiiiiiigly… yyy…puuuff… Jiiigglyy Jiiiglyypuuuff Jigglyyyy Jiiiiiigly… yyy…puuuff…" La canción tomo efectos de inmediato en todos los presentes, salvo en Charizard quien ya estaba dormido. Torpemente Ash cayo a un costado de Charizard, usándolo como almohadón, mientras Misty caía a su lado y lentamente ambos dormían. Al igual que el resto de los presentes.

El concurso podría esperar un poco más. Después de todo en este momento Ash recuperaba el sueño que perdió en la noche teniendo entre sus brazos la única compañía que podría desear, no pudo soltar un suspiro de alegría. Misty respondió de la misma forma, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos estaban sonrientes mientras se entregaban a Morfeo, en los brazos de cada uno.

Por una vez Jigglypuff era oportuno.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**¡Capitulo 1! ¡Booyah! Mi plan original era publicarlo ayer, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no lo logre. Entre tanto envienme Reviews, necesito combustible, saber que toda esta logitud tuvo algun sentido para ustedes. ****Ahora, Heracross es la ley. Sin duda uno de los mejores Pokemon de Ash. Aun recuerdo la batalla en contra del Magmar de Gary. ¡Su grito es genial! ¡Hegggaaaccccrroooooo! Les recomiendo escucharlo. Un detalle importante sobre Eevee, ya dije que esta historia tendra muchos parecidos con Realizando sueños, muchos Pokemon seran los mismos que en el otro, la diferencia sera que aqui les cuento en vivo y en direccto como lo imagino jejeje...**

**En estos momentos estoy un poco paranoico, estuve leyendo resumenes y spoilers de los capitulos que actualmente se emiten o se van a emitir en JP. Sucede que yo tengo planeado evolucionar al Cyndaquil de Ash en los capitulos siguentes (Me encanta Quilava), ahora me entero de que en efecto va a evolucionar en la serie. Alguien esta leyendo mi mente. Esa parte no me importa tanto, lo que si me molesta es que me hagan caso en cosas como esa y no en algo importante (Ejem: ¡Regresa Misty!).**

**Ahora les recomiendo leer "A New Journey" del autor: Texas Longhorn (Esta en mis Historias Favoritas, en mi perfil). Es verdad que esta en ingles, pero sin duda es una obra de gran calidad. Ash termina ganando la Liga Sinnoh, y logra derrotar a la elite 4. Cinthya le da las pautas para cumplir su sueño de ser un maestro Pokemon, el problema es que no es broma la frase "Debes atraparlos a todos", ahora Ash debe reunir tantos Pokemon como pueda, minetras el Equipo Rocket hace su movida. Lo unico gratificante de su viaje es que misty lo acompaña. Estoy esperando con los dedos enterrados en el teclado el siguiente capitulo. Ash contra Paul: Pikachu contra Entei... Casi me hago en la silla al leeerlo... parecio tan real, tan palpable... en especial con el epico final del capitulo.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
l  
l  
V**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Trayendo caos donde la paz reina!**

Delia Ketchum comenzó su mañana temprano como siempre, Mr. Mime ya estaba regando las plantas de su jardín cuando llego a la sala. Sonrío al ver un cuadro nuevo en la pared, en donde Ash y Misty juntos, ambos muy sonrojados. Prácticamente los obligo a tomarse esa foto, para agregarlo al pasillo junto a los sucesos importantes en la familia Ketchum.

No le extraño ver a todos dormidos en la sala después de tal noche escandalosa. Brock la había despertado, informándole que iban a la reservación Oak por el ataque sorpresa de la cazadora. Preocupada se quedo despierta con Azurril en sus brazos. Una hora y un poco mas adelante llegaron los jóvenes, sin Misty y Ash. Poniéndole al tanto de cómo termino todo. Se horrorizo al saber que la pelirroja fue envenenada, y se relajo al saber que ya se recuperaba en el laboratorio en compañía de Ash.

Siguiendo su rutina y teniendo cuidado de no despertar a los jóvenes dormidos, fue a la cocina para servir el desayuno, sin antes claro ver el progreso de sus plantas en compañía de Mr. Mime, con la idea de dejar dormir a los muchachos un poco más. Ella tarareaba alegre una melodía pegajosa mientras revisaba sus queridos ejemplares, no había motivo para estar triste. Su hijo estaba de regreso en casa, la compañía de los amigos de Ash resultaba muy agradable, creando un notorio cambio de ambiente, y para finalizar, su hijo tenía novia.

No es que no lo haya visto venir. Es decir, ¿Una bicicleta rota? Nadie se tragaba esa escusa, tal vez su hijo si, pero el resto no era tan ingenuo. Pudo ver varias sospechas desde que se vieron por primera vez através del videotelefóno durante su inicio en Kanto. Y estas sospechas tan solo fueron confirmadas cuando su hijo regreso para el entrenamiento en Pueblo Paleta.

La forma en que discutían.

Siempre atenta a las acciones de Ash.

Corrigiendo, notando y resaltando cada error.

Ayudándolo en cualquier forma posible.

Sin duda era amor, y amor del bueno. Tan solo rogaba porque la muchacha fuera lo suficientemente perseverante para esperar a que su hijo la notara, y por supuesto que su hijo se diera cuenta pronto. Casi se le fue el alma cuando la pelirroja no regreso a Pueblo Paleta junto a él, pero luego noto que aunque Ash estuviera de viaje, ella siempre venia a visitar, excusándose con supuestas visitas al laboratorio, aunque mas bien eran formas de saber del estado de su hijo, siempre deteniéndose a preguntarle a ella en que aventura estaba, que cosas había hecho y a su mala suerte su hijo no hablaba mucho de ello.

Continuando su tarareo y sus pensamientos regreso a la cocina, notando que los muchachos estaban despertando uno a uno, ampliando la sonrisa de Delia. Su hijo tenía un gran don haciendo buenos amigos, siempre preocupándose por él, y él preocupándose por ellos.

"El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos" informo Delia a los somnolientos jóvenes.

"Gracias, Sra. Ketchum" Se escucho la respuesta unánime, viniendo de la sala.

Diciendo esto regreso a sus labores de cocina y a sus pensamientos.

El aviso repentino de la nueva relación entre Ash y Misty explico muchas cosas recientes, en especial las visitas más seguidas de la pelirroja. Usualmente venia dos veces por mes, pero desde hace unos meses esto se disparo hasta una vez por semana. Delia le hablaba como siempre de lo poco que sabia de su hijo, pero se sorprendía al saber que Ash hablaba mucho mas seguido con Misty. En algún momento los papeles se habían invertido, la pelirroja era quien le contaba la mayoría de las cosas que hacia su hijo.

En un principio pensó que algo raro estaba pasando. Un día a la pelirroja se le había hecho tarde, por lo que se quedo a dormir en su casa. Durante la cena ambas estaban hablando del tema más popular, Ash, hasta que repentinamente el Pokegear de Misty comenzó a sonar. Delia noto que cuando la pelirroja vio quien llamaba su expresión cambiaba a una vista iluminada, en verdad se preocupo que ya se hubiera cansado de esperar a su hijo, disculpándose Misty se levanto de la mesa para contestar. Delia curiosa, se acerco fingiendo que iba por agua a la cocina para escuchar un poco la conversación, sus preocupaciones se aligeraron al saber que era la voz de Ash la que sonaba del otro lado. No sabía que Ash tuviera un Pokegear.

La llamada duro bastante tiempo, y al regresar de inmediato le contó lo nuevo de Ash, de cómo había llegado a Snowpoint y la escuela del lugar, la pelirroja estaba admirada al saber que la líder de gimnasio daba clases a aquellas personas que querían ser entrenadores. De alguna manera le pareció extraño que la llamada fuera tan larga, el tema que le contó Misty era muy corto como para una charla de treinta minutos.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro en alegría.

Aun recordaba claramente el momento en que el que hicieron el anuncio. El peso de encima fue quitado de inmediato, la mirada en los ojos de ambos, como ambos se sintieron una vez que el resto celebro su anuncio. Ahora la mirada de los dos era igual. Antes se podía ver a leguas lo que sentía la pelirroja por su muchacho, ahora era mutua. En especial cuando Misty anuncio que regresaba al viaje junto a Ash. Todos aplaudieron por ellos

En realidad que estaba feliz que era Misty la elegida. No era que no le gustara May o Dawn, ambas eran fantásticas, pero no era lo mismo. Ash y Misty demostraban ser tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. Donde uno mostraba delicadeza, el otro mostraba fuerza, donde uno era observador, el otro era despistado, pero ambos eran motivados, tercos, apasionados. Se daban fuerza mutuamente. Ninguno era un seguidor, caminaban los dos, a la vez, siempre queriendo resaltar y mostrando las mejores cualidades del otro.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa importante. ¿Cómo fue aquella confesión? Delia concia a su hijo. El no se daría cuenta por si solo de sus sentimientos, con tan enfocado y terco que era, jamás notaba algo a su alrededor, como por ejemplo los sentimientos de otra persona. Quería averiguarlo, pero no se lo podría sacar a su hijo. Tan solo había dos personas a quien preguntar. Brock o Misty.

Durante la conversación en la cena. El criador afirmo que noto el día en que Ash se percato de sus sentimientos, a pesar de no haber visto la confesión o conocer de su relación nueva. Mientras que la entrenadora Pokemon de agua era el epicentro del asunto, después de todo Ash jamás revelaría algo de tal magnitud. Lo mejor seria comenzar por el miembro más cercano, durante el desayuno.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, el desayuno estaba listo, mientras que Mr. Mime ya preparo la mesa Los jóvenes se acercaban rápidamente al oler tal tentador aroma. Tan solo la comida de Delia podría superar a la de Brock, y eso es decir mucho. Animados Brock, May, Dawn y Max acompañaron a la Sra. Ketchum en la mesa, y lentamente comenzaron a degustar.

"Lo olvidaba" dijo Max. "Quería mantenerlo en sorpresa y revelarlo anoche, pero con toda la sorpresa de los Pokemon de Ash lo olvide" se apeno mientras que sacaba algo de su bolsillo. "Observen… ¡Ve!" A la sorpresa de todos, Max lanzo una Pokeball a un costado de la mesa. Revelando curiosamente a un pequeño Ralts.

"¡Tienes un Ralts!" grito May. "Pero aun no eres entrenador" refuto su hermana.

"Calma, papá escucho la historia y logro conseguirme un permiso especial para que pudiera tenerlo. No puedo usarlo para luchar, pero es muy buena compañía. Además que le prometí a mamá que seria responsable" dijo orgulloso.

"¿Ralts?" pregunto curiosa Dawn al ver al Pokemon desconocido. Para sacar la duda de su mente tomo su fiel Pokedex.

**Dexter: Ralts, el Pokemon Sensible. Su cuerno le permite presentir las emociones humanas. Se dice que se le aparece a gente amable.**

"¡Es muy lindo!" agrego la coordinadora de Sinnoh. El Pokemon tímidamente se acerco a un costado de Max. Azurril, alegre de ver a otro Pokemon se acerco, logrando aliviar la timidez. Brock notando al nuevo invitado le dio su desayuno para comerlo en compañía de Azurril. Nuevamente la sala quedo en silencio.

Eso, hasta que Delia comenzara a hablar.

"Brock" dijo la madre de Ash sacando a todos de su cómodo desayuno. Los únicos que pasaron inadvertidos fueron, eran los Pokemon que comían alegremente. "El otro día dijiste que sabias en que momento ocurrió la declaración de mi hijo, ¿Podrías contarme lo que paso? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Se que Ash no tiene el intelecto emocional mas grande" pregunto notablemente curiosa por ese suceso.

"¡Si Brock!" grito May en un tono rodeado de entusiasmo romántico. Max no pudo evitar rodear sus ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de su hermana. "¡Tengo que saberlo!"

"Eso es lo que no entiendo" agrego Dawn recordando aquel día. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo actuar tan raro a Ash aquel día? Tu dijiste que sabias, pero jamás me lo contaste". Todos, menos Max, miraban a Brock expectantes a su respuesta. Muchas preguntas debían ser respondidas por el criador. Era el único quien conocía lo suficiente a Ash. Mientras que Max continúo con su desayuno, no le interesaba demasiado el asunto.

"Todo comenzó cuando nos detuvimos en un río y comenzamos a pescar. Esa fue la primera señal, pude ver algo extraño en la cara de Ash de inmediato. No le tome importancia en aquel entonces, ya que fue por tan solo unos instantes. Luego de eso saco su señuelo, y creo que Dawn lo recuerda muy bien" dijo en un leve tono de burla.

"¡No me dejo usarlo!" refunfuño la coordinadora. "Pesco a Buizel en cuestión de segundos… y nunca mas lo pude ver"

"¿Señuelo?" pregunto May, recordando lo sucedido durante el enfrentamiento final en la pirámide de batalla. "Es el señuelo que le dio Misty através del profesor Oak. ¿Verdad Brock?" Su voz sonaba traviesa.

"El mismo" respondió riéndose ante la reacción de May. Entre tanto Delia pestañaba sorprendida. Ash jamás le contó del señuelo de pesca, pero luego lo pensó de nuevo. Era natural que le diera vergüenza, después de todo debió significar mucho para él. "Al parecer Buizel fue mas listo, ya que robo nuestras cañas de pescar. Ash se desato en una furia buscando al culpable y recuperar el señuelo. Una vez que lo recupero, se tranquilizo de inmediato, incluso el capturar al Pokemon perdió importancia, por eso mismo no se enfoco demasiado en su batalla contra Buizel" explico Brock.

"¡¿Qué?" grito Dawn sorprendida y un tanto enfadada. "Entonces prácticamente me regalo a Buizel, y todo este tiempo pensé que yo había sido mas fuerte que el en esa batalla" No le gustaba sentirse a menos, todo este tiempo pensó que gano la batalla en buena ley.

"Esperen, ¿Dawn capturo a Buizel?" pregunto Max sorprendido. "¿Por qué lo tiene Ash?"

"Supongo que ayer notaste que faltaba Aipom" Max pestaño, en verdad el muchacho olvido por completo al primate de Ash. "Ash y Dawn decidieron hacer un intercambio. A Aipom le quedaron gustando los concursos, mientras que a Buizel le apasionan mucho mas las batallas. No era justo que el Pokemon fuera infeliz por la preferencia de los entrenadores" Max asintió ante la respuesta sabia de Brock.

"Volviendo al tema. Luego de eso regresamos al camino, desde ahí en adelante Ash inicio con su comportamiento extraño. Se sumergió completamente en sus pensamientos. Paso alrededor de dos horas en silencio ininterrumpido, y de no ser porque debíamos almorzar el silencio hubiera continuado mucho más. Mientras preparaba el almuerzo Ash se puso a entrenar a sus Pokemon, o por lo menos lo intento, ya que ni eso pudo hacer. Comió la nada misma" Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron al escuchar que el entrenador no pudo entrenar, pero al escuchar que no pudo comer, los ojos casi se caían de su posición. El sentido de esa oración era una blasfemia en todo sentido si se refería a Ash Ketchum. "Una vez que continuamos ni si quiera se percato de la presencia del equipo Rocket" Todos tragaron a la vez.

"¿No sintió al Equipo Rocket?" grito Max horrorizado. "¡¿Con lema y todo?"

"Con lema y explosión de un robot gigante" agrego divertido ante la expresión que mostraban todos. "Fue una verdadera suerte que su robot cayera del risco, explotándose solos. No creo que Ash estuviera en una condición para una batalla por recobrar a Pikachu"

"Pero no entiendo" agrego Dawn, superando un poco el hecho de que capturara a Buizel por la baja guardia de Ash. "¿Fue todo por perder el señuelo?" pregunto confusa.

"Ahh… creo que fue eso y mucho mas. Muchos detalles importantes ocurrieron a la vez, que sumándose crearon el extraño comportamiento de Ash" Dijo el criador, esto creo un ambiente de misterio en el lugar. En estos momentos hablaba como todo un detective, como si ya hubiera resuelto el caso. "No se si ustedes se han dado cuenta, pero siempre que nos topáramos con un río durante nuestros viajes, Ash se lo quedaba observando por varios minutos" se explico Brock. Ni Max o Dawn notaron eso.

"¡Si!" grito May ante tal realización. "¿Por qué? ¿El agua le recuerda a Misty?" pregunto nuevamente en ese tono romántico.

"Casi…" agrego Brock. "No es el agua lo que le recuerda a Misty, es el río en si" contradijo Brock. "Todo esto se remonta al primer día de viaje de Ash como entrenador"

"Sabemos esa historia" interrumpió Max. "Ash y Pikachu se llevaban mal, intento capturar un Spearow, este llamo a una parvada, los dos corrieron, cayeron a una cascada para evitarlos, salieron del agua y los Spearow los encontraron, Pikachu lanzo un trueno y logro acabar con todos. Finalmente se dirigió al centro Pokemon" Resumió Max la historia aceleradamente. May y Dawn asintieron conformes, recordando el mismo relato.

"¡Ah!" grito Brock con un dedo en alto. "Esa es la versión oficial contada por Ash. Aquí les va la versión extraoficial y con comentarios del autor" Anuncio Brock mientras se refregaba las palmas una contra la otra y movía sus cejas de arriba a bajo astutamente, todos miraron expectantes. "Misty huyo de su gimnasio tras una discusión con sus hermanas. Como saben es una relación bastante especial la que tienen."

"Dímelo a mi" refunfuño Max mirando May, quien por suerte estaba demasiado pendiente de la historia, como para escuchar la acusación indirecta de su hermano menor.

"Misty se sentó a las orillas de un río junto con su caña de pescar esperando encontrar algún Pokemon acuático. Espero por varios minutos, hasta que ya se encontraba perdiendo la fe, pero a su fortuna finalmente algo pico. Para su sorpresa lo que fuese luchaba con mucha fuerza, y se daba a entender que era algo muy grande. Usando toda su fuerza jalo la caña de pescar, perorándose para la lucha contra aquel supuesto gran Pokemon. Pero lo que le cayó encima no era un Pokemon. Era un entrenador con un Pikachu herido entre sus brazos"

"¡¿Ash?" gritaron sorprendidos.

"El que viste y calza" sonrío Brock. "Acelerado al escuchar la parvada de Spearow acercándose tomo una bicicleta que estaba a mano, que resultaba ser la de Misty, y prometiendo que la regresaría algún día se fue en busca de un centro Pokemon. En el camino los Spearow los alcanzaron, Ash estaba listo para recibir el golpe de los Spearow protegiendo a Pikachu, pero este logro usar Trueno, dañando y alejando a todos los Spearow, pero también friendo la bicicleta que estaba a sus espaldas" Tanto a May como a Dawn se les movió una ceja involuntariamente, recordando que ese mismo Pikachu también frió sus bicicletas. "Luego de esto Ash corrió al centro Pokemon para que atendieran a Pikachu. Mientras estaba esperando a que la hermosa enfermera Joy saliera de su tratamiento a Pikachu, Misty llego furiosa al centro Pokemon, con su bicicleta frita a cuestas. Desde ahí prometió seguir a Ash hasta que le pagara su bicicleta."

"¡Espera!" grito May. "¿Misty siguió a Ash por todo Kanto y Johto por solo la bicicleta? ¡Que escusa tan tonta!" grito como si fuera demasiado evidente el sentido en el que lo hizo la pelirroja.

"No olvides las islas naranja" agrego Brock prolongando el tiempo mucho más. "Por eso cada vez que Ash ve un río piensa en el día que se conocieron. Sumándole el hecho de que se enfrentaran a un Pokemon tipo acuático, que es la especialidad de Misty, y que perdiera el señuelo, causo que Ash entrara en ese estado de pensamiento tan profundo. Finalmente, tiempo después de que nos encontráramos con el Equipo Rocket, Ash fue corriendo solo la centro Pokemon, cuando lo volvimos a ver ya estaba normal, asumo que mientras Ash estuvo en el centro Pokemon solo, se hicieron novios através del videotelefóno. No se mas detalles."

"Gracias por la historia Brock" agradeció sinceramente la madre de Ash. "Supongo que eso explica el que Misty viniera mucho mas seguido a visitarme y por supuesto a preguntar por Ash" agrego divertida.

"¿Misty venia a su casa?" pregunto sorprendido ahora el criador. "Eso no lo sabia" se rió entre dientes.

"Desde que Ash se fue a Hoenn siempre venia dos veces por mes a preguntar por él, pero al poco tiempo después que se fuera a Sinnoh venia mucho mas seguido. Supongo que fue después a lo que tu contaste." Entre toda la conversación ya se habían terminado el desayuno sin darse cuenta.

"Gracias por todo Sra. Ketchum" agradecieron los cuatro simultáneamente.

"No fue nada, siempre es un placer" dijo festivamente. "Ahora tengo una oferta que hacerles." Esto llamo la atención de todos nuevamente. "Estoy comenzando un álbum de fotos de Ash y Misty, y quisiera llenarlo un poco mas rápido. Daré una recompensa que consiste en sus platillos de comida favoritos a cambio de fotos de Ash y Misty juntos…" Esto llamo la atención de Dawn, pero fue mucho mayor en May. Esta coordinadora sabia donde encontrar buena comida, y anoche fue la cena más fantástica que hubiera deseado, esta era una misión que no iba a perder.

Max trago fuertemente notando la mirada ambiciosa en su hermana. Delia no alcanzo a terminar, May salio corriendo hacia la reservación Oak, buscando el ahora objetivo popular. Ash y Misty. Dawn la siguió de inmediato. El concurso puede esperar, alimento como este solo aparece una vez en la vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

May y Dawn llegaron de improvisto al laboratorio. Al entrar buscaron rápidamente al profesor Oak, a quien encontraron junto al Profesor Birch y Tracey analizando a los Pokemon de Sinnoh de Ash, salvo Buizel, quien al parecer ya había terminado su recolección de datos. Igualmente se encontraba Spheal. Este aun temblaba de miedo ante la ausencia de Misty y Ash. Por ahora eran las únicas personas en quien confiaba.

"¡¿Alguien ha visto a Ash o Misty?" pregunto May agitada por el viaje rápido al laboratorio, a su espalda se encontraba Dawn, quien también respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Eh? Ash fue a buscar a Butterfree, al parecer quiere usarlo en el concurso y Misty fue con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?" Respondió un tanto preocupado por la llegada repentina de las dos coordinadoras.

"No, nada importante." Sin decir nada más salieron a la reservación. Si querían encontrarlos debía ser rápido. May y Dawn fueron en direcciones opuestas, buscando en varios lugares. Tan solo encontraban Pokemon y Pokemon de todos los tipos, incluso a los de Ash, ninguno lo había visto. Luego de pedir direcciones a varios se volvieron a reunir en las afueras del laboratorio. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas

"¿Encontraste algo?" pregunto Dawn.

"Nada" agrego May.

"May, porque no ocupas la cabeza alguna vez." Se quejo su hermano, quien las había esperado en el laboratorio mientras jugaba con Ralts y Azurril. Max miro al cielo buscando algo en específico y pareció hacerlo de inmediato. "¡Swellow!" El ave de Ash volaba a gran altura en el cielo, a pesar de eso escucho con gran claridad la voz familiar. Hábilmente aterrizo junto a Max. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor y buscar a Ash? No sabemos donde esta" pidió cortésmente el futuro entrenador.

"¡Swe!" grito el ave asintiendo. Desplegando sus alas se elevo a lo alto del cielo nuevamente. "¡Swellow!" grito nuevamente. Dos aves se le aparecieron; eran Pidgeot y Noctow, parecieron charlar sobre algo, sospechando que fuese el favor de Max. Las dos aves asintieron y fueron en tres direcciones opuestas. Con gran gracia las tres aves surcaron los cielos buscando a su entrenador.

"De esa manera se hace" dijo orgulloso el futuro entrenador.

"Sabelotodo" gruño May enfadada por la facilidad que tomaba Max con todo el asunto.

En tan solo un par de minutos regreso el Noctowl Brillante, los rodeo señalando el camino. Sin hacerse esperar May y Dawn siguieron al Ave Psíquica. Max, quien no estaba interesado en el asunto siguió con su jugueteo con su Pokemon. También esperando a que los profesores terminaran de estudiar a los Pokemon de Sinnoh de Ash. Eso si seria interesante.

Las dos coordinadoras corrieron siguiendo al Búho Pokemon, esta zona la habían explorado antes. Es muy cercana a donde los Pokemon bicho descansaban, se alejaron a una zona no explorada por ellas hasta pasar junto a un Butterfree rosa, quien estaba profundamente dormida en un árbol. Noctowl pasó a un costado de aquel árbol, curiosas siguieron su camino, si aquel Butterfree estaba cerca, significaba que el Butterfree de Ash también lo estaría, a la vez que su entrenador. Igualmente notaron que en el camino había varios Pokemon dormidos.

"Prrrrrrr" grazno el Noctowl deteniedose tras unos arbustos. May y Dawn se acercaron para ver que el ave señalaba tras los arbustos. "¡Prrrr!" grazno nuevamente elevándose en el cielo.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijeron ambas a la vez notando como el Pokemon Brillante se alejaba de la zona en que se encontraba. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista se acercaron para ver del otro lado con cuidado. Lo primero que vieron era a Eevee y a Pikachu, ambos durmiendo placidamente juntos. Siguieron la vista, encontrándose con Golduck y Buizel durmiendo igualmente, hasta llegar a Charizard y Butterfree. Se sorprendieron al ver que todos ellos tenían sus caras pintadas con un plumón negro.

"¿Qué les paso?" pregunto Dawn curiosa.

"Por los garabatos en sus caras… diría que tuvieron una audición privada de Jigglypuff" dedujo May divertida.

"¿Jigglypuff?" Antes de preguntar se detuvo ante un chillido involuntario de May. "¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto dudosa.

"Mira ahí, junto a Charizard" señalo hacia un costado del dragón de fuego. Ash y Misty dormían placidamente. Ash dormía apoyado en Charizard, tenía sus brazos alrededor de Misty, mientras que esta tenía los suyos alrededor de él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Ambos con sonrisas despreocupadas y con grandes rayones de plumón negro en sus caras. "Viene una foto en camino… es perfecto" anuncio May, una parte de ella estaba enternecida a la escena, mientras intentaba acercarse.

"¿Perdón?" pregunto Dawn ignorando la escena por un momento. "Yo sacare la foto, también quiero comer mi plato favorito"

"¿Qué? Escucha, fue mi hermano quien ideo como encontrar a Ash y Misty, por lo tanto tengo yo mas derecho que tu a sacarla" contradijo la coordinadora de Hoenn. "¡La comida es mía!" grito en susurro. No debía arruinar la foto perfecta. Al mismo tiempo sacaba su Pokedex tomando la función cámara.

"¡No si lo hago yo primero!" desafío Dawn sacando también su Pokedex en mano. "Si alguien va a comer, seré yo"

"Ah… ¡No! ¡No lo harás!" Grito May intentando arrebatarle el Pokedex a Dawn, pero ella respondió de la misma forma. Una pelea por la supremacía comenzó, quien ganara seria quien probaría el cielo de la mano de Delia Ketchum.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Si es que estoy soñando… ¡Quien me despierte ahora morirá!_"

En efecto. Misty despertó lentamente, pero la sensación que tenía al hacerlo era demasiado mágica y fantástica. Sentía como unos brazos la rodeaban, escuchaba un latido de corazón a una velocidad constante lenta y como se movía su supuesta almohada rítmicamente, a la vez que ella la rodeaba con sus brazos. El aroma y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo revelaba quien era la identidad. Ash.

No quería abrir sus ojos por miedo a despertar, esto era demasiado perfecto. Pero contra su voluntad los abrió y para su maravilla el sueño no termino. Lo primero que vio fue el hombro de Ash. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella sabia que era una persona fuerte, pero el estar con él, la hacia derretirse por completo. Seguridad. Cariño. Comodidad. Todo esto y mucho mas, con tan solo estar aquí, en sus brazos, ella pertenecía a este lugar.

Se vio forzada a apretar su abrazo, acercándose todo lo posible a su fuente de calor. Acción que hizo que su novio despertara. Torpemente Ash se estiro para darse cuenta de que tenia a alguien sobre el. Al igual que con la pelirroja el aroma que ya había asignado a ella la identifico. No tenía nombre, no podría asociarlo a nada, tan solo a Misty. Se sonrojo al sentir como ella apretaba el abrazo, y movió su cabeza para verla. Ella por su parte hizo lo mismo. Misty se comenzó a reír de inmediato, seguido de Ash.

La cara llena de garabatos era suficiente razón.

"Parece que Jigglypuff hizo todo un numero sobre tu cara" se burlo Misty.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti" contesto Ash riéndose también. "Y pensé que no podrías ser mas fea" agrego sin dejar de reírse mientras la miraba a los ojos. Por un momento Misty se sintió ofendida, pero ya conocía al entrenador. Le bastaba solo verlo a los ojos para saber que mentía, y esta era tan solo un juego para él. Su sonrisa cambio a una traviesa.

"No lo crees" discutió Misty aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa traviesa. "Se que estas mintiendo" Por un momento la delgada mascara de risas y burlas que hizo Ash flaqueo, no pensaba que ella pudiera leerlo tan bien. Incluso mucho más fácil que un libro. "En realidad piensas que soy hermosa" afirmo con gran ego.

"¡No!" grito Ash riéndose.

"Admítelo"

"¡Nunca!"

"¡Entonces te forzare a hacerlo!" A una velocidad sorprendente Misty se soltó del abrazo, para comenzar a cosquillar al entrenador. Este cayo ante la risa como el desato de una furia de un Electabuzz ante el color rojo. "Vamos… admítelo." Grito Misty riéndose del vano intento de resistencia de su novio.

"Ja… jamás" insistió el entrenador con dificultad. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cediera ante la desesperación de al risa y Misty lo sabia muy bien. Un par de minutos más duro la lucha.

Por un momento Ash vio una oportunidad. Misty dejo de cosquillar lo suficiente para ganar algo de fuerza para atacar, con un rápido movimiento alcanzo con sus manos a la pelirroja, logrando contraatacar con cosquillas, cosa que fue facilitada por la ropa de Misty, era un Jersey amarillo sin mangas con unos pantalones cortos azules Jeans.

"¡Ash!" grito cediendo rápidamente ante la risa. Ahora cambiaron posiciones, Ash estaba arriba de Misty cosquillándola sin piedad. "¡Basta!" trato de reclamar vanamente. Era inútil seguir luchando. "Ya, Ash… ganaste" reclamo finalmente. Ash se detuvo, ambos respirando agitadamente mientras aun se reían por todo lo sucedido. Sus corazones estaban agitados. Se calmaron mientras veían a los ojos del otro, estaban felices. Una felicidad que pocas veces se da.

Ash se perdió en sus ojos verde azulados. Misty se perdió en sus ojos de chocolate. Lentamente se acercaron. Ash no lo podía evitar, era una extraña atracción que jamás había sentido, y por sintonía la pelirroja sentía lo mismo. Para Ash esto era desconocido. Para Misty no, lo había soñado muchas veces. Sus corazones reaccionaban a esto latiendo fuertemente. Se acercaba el momento. Su primer beso.

Un grito los separo en tan solo un instante, rompiendo todo el momento, y alejándose avergonzados. Ash no podía creer lo que pasaba o lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Jamás pensó en ello, no le había dado tanta importancia, siendo el distraído de siempre. Jamás pensó en besar a Misty antes, pero al estar así frente a ella lo cegó, creando esa necesidad inconciente. Queriendo probar esos labios.

Misty maldecía en su mente. Era uno de esos momentos ideales. Todo se dio tan naturalmente. Justo como en un sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero como siempre alguien lo interrumpió. Alguien arruino su primer beso. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que se diera el momento de nuevo, y quien fuera que lo interrumpió lo iba a pagar caro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Te dije que yo sacare la foto!" grito Dawn buscando de alguna manera tener la paz para fotografiar a la pareja.

"¡Necesito esa comida! ¡Fui concebida para comer ese platillo!" grito May enfadada.

Aunque la realidad era que ambas susurraban gritos de una manera muy cómica, buscando no despertar a la feliz pareja. Tan concentradas estaban que no se percataron que ambos se despertaron, o de cómo comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas o de cómo ambos se tranquilizaron hasta quedando uno arriba del otro. Por el momento lo que importaba era lograr ganar la exclusividad de la foto sobre la otra.

"Ya basta" termino la discusión May. "Terminemos esto como personas maduras. Tengamos una batalla Pokemon uno a uno, quien gane podrá sacar la foto. ¿Qué dices?" May estiro su mano esperando un apretón de manos para decidirlo, cosa que no tardo.

"¡Bien!" Dawn estrecho su mano. Era tiempo de decidir. Era cuestión de comer o morir.

"¿Qué pasa chicas?" pregunto la voz de Tracey de improviso. No esperando la voz del observador Pokemon durante su acuerdo ambas gritaron fuertemente. De inmediato usaron sus manos para callar a la otra, pero era tarde. El grito ya había sido lanzado. "Lo siento, es que vi que iban a iniciar una batalla Pokemon y quise arbitrar" se escuso el observador.

"Espero que no se hayan despertado" susurro May, rápidamente se volteo para ver detrás de los arbustos.

"¿Despertar a quien?" pregunto Tracey, sin saber que era lo que sucedía antes de su llegada.

Los tres miraron através de los arbustos. May y Dawn palidecieron. Tracey estaba aun más confuso que antes. Lo primero que vieron tras los arbustos fue la furiosa cara de Misty a apenas centímetros de distancia, mientras que atrás de ella, aun junto apoyado en Charizard estaba un Ash totalmente… ¿Avergonzado?

"¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" gruño aun iracunda la pelirroja. Dawn y May no estaban acostumbradas a la actitud flameante de Misty, y para su peor infortunio Tracey era el único que tenía cierta tolerancia para responder, siendo el más inocente de la zona.

"Estaba revisando los Pokemon de la zona y me encontré con Dawn y May detrás de estos arbustos, parecía que iban a iniciar una batalla Pokemon. Tan solo me acerque a arbitrar" se defendió el observador. Comprobando su inocencia, la ira de la pelirroja fue concentrada en May y Dawn. La coartada de Tracey tan solo confirmo lo que estaban haciendo las coordinadoras.

"¡¿Y ustedes?" grito ahora a May y Dawn. Ellas solo tragaron intimidadas ante la ex líder de gimnasio, tan solo podían balbucear.

Ash aun avergonzado se mantenía observando la escena confusa frente a él, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. También noto que Charizard movía su cabeza en su dirección. Se miraron por unos instantes. El dragón de fuego mantenía una expresión neutra al mirarlo inicialmente, pero en tan solo un pestañeo su expresión cambio a una mirada astuta. Traduciéndose en: _"Se lo que estaban a punto de hacer"_

La vergüenza de Ash aumento. Su cara roja brillaba fuertemente al saber que su dragón estuvo todo el tiempo observándolos.

"¡Vámonos Ash!" grito Misty repentinamente. Sin oportunidad de preguntar, esta le agarro del brazo arrastrándolo aun por el pasto creciente en el suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Ash sin saber que se proponía, pero no hubo respuesta. "¡Misty! ¡Me lastimas!" se quejo el entrenador que no podía reaccionar por le brusco agarre de su novia.

"¡Cállate!" gruño al entrenador.

Sin entender que sucedía y a pesar del dolor se dejo guiar através del suelo. Ahora capto otra cosa, algo que siempre le había dicho Brock, pero jamás lo había tomado enserio, pensando que era una broma. Ahora todo tenia sentido.

"_No entiendo a las mujeres_"

Misty arrastro a su novio hasta llegar a la zona en donde se limitan los Pokemon de agua y de hierba. Como prueba de ello estaba Torterra junto a Bulbasaur, al parecer entre ambos se ayudaban, se encontraban apaciguando una disputa entre un Azumarril y un Sunflora. Sin duda que el Pokemon veterano de Ash estaba sorprendido al saber que Torterra era tan experto como el en estos asuntos. Sceptile dormía placidamente en la copa de un árbol y en otra rama contigua a él estaba Noctowl igualmente dormido, mientras que Bayleef vino corriendo al recibirlos. Ash, quien por fin había sido dejado en libertad por Misty, recibió gustoso a su Pokemon planta.

"Ey, ¿Cómo estas Bayleef?" pregunto su entrenador mientras esta se abrazaba al entrenador.

"¡Bay! ¡Bay!" grito alegre de verlo.

"También me agrada verte" contesto su entrenador.

En aquel momento llegaron Pikachu, Eevee, Butterfree, Golduck y Buizel. Todos siguiéndolos desde la zona anterior. Al parecer todos tenían sus caras rayadas aun por el marcador del Pokemon rosa. Incluso Misty y Ash aun tenían las caras rayadas.

"Creo que ya es hora de limpiarnos todo esto" comento Misty acercándose al lago cercano. "Y creo que también sacare a mis Pokemon, después de lo de ayer no deben estar encerrados en sus Pokeball." La pelirroja arrojo dos Pokeball. Gyarados y Corsola fueron convocados de ellas. Felices, aun para un Gyarados, se sumergieron en el lago.

Estando de acuerdo, Ash se acerco al lago. Golduck y Buizel se zambulleron rápidamente borrando las marcas negras de su cara. Con cuidado Ash saco un pañuelo familiar de su chaqueta, para ayudar a Eevee, Pikachu y Butterfree a limpiarse. Misty no noto esto, ya que ella misma tenía sus manos con agua para limpiarse. Tan enfocada estaba en ello que olvido que no tenia nada para secarse.

"Toma" ofreció Ash. Esta sin ver y torpemente agarro una tela que le ofreció Ash. Esta con cuidado se limpio. Ya viendo de nuevo miro lo que tenia entre sus manos. Era el mismo pañuelo que le dio antes de marcharse a Hoenn. Pestaño al principio sorprendida, para luego mirar a su novio.

"¿Aun lo tienes?" pregunto sin creerlo.

"Nunca salgo sin él" confeso Ash apenado, observando la mirada fija que tenia la pelirroja en el pañuelo decidiendo cambiar el tema. "Entonces… ¿Ese es el mismo Gyarados del que me hablo Agente Joy?" pregunto recordando aquel suceso de tanto tiempo atrás. Cuando estuvo en Hoenn quiso preguntar, pero con todo el asunto de Togepi no tuvo la oportunidad correcta.

"¿Agente Joy?" pregunto Misty recordando aquello un poco.

"Estaba en Hoenn revisando los gimnasios de la zona. Era primera vez que iba a ver al líder de gimnasio Petalburgo, Norman. Claro que como cierta pelirroja tiempo atrás, May se escapo sin decirme que estaba relacionada con el líder de la ciudad" Ante eso Misty se sonrojo un poco. "No se cual es el asunto de todos de querer ocultar que viven en un gimnasio…. Por mi parte jamás lo haría" se quejo Ash reprochando. Sin darle la oportunidad de apelar a su novia continúo con el relato. "Me encontré con ella antes de entrar al gimnasio. Sorpresivamente me pregunto si me llamaba Ash. Ahí me contó toda tu historia y de cómo te transformaste en líder. No pensé que esos tipos molestos te seguirían"

"Hehe… nada que Gyarados no pudiera manejar" contesto apenada, mientras le regresaba el pañuelo a Ash.

"Pero… me sentí mal por no poder estar ahí para ayudarte" dijo mientras se limpiaba en el lago, y luego secarse con el pañuelo.

"Es mejor que no estuvieras" respondió secamente, Ash de golpe la miro sorprendido y dolido por esas palabras. Misty pareció notar su expresión dolida. "Tenia que aprender a valerme por mi misma, Ash. No podía seguir dependiendo de ti o de Brock para seguir solucionando mis problemas" agrego relajando la expresión del entrenador, como si nunca hubiera estado.

"Es curioso que digas eso. Siempre pensé que yo dependía de ti." Confeso avergonzado, la pelirroja lo observo sin esperar eso. "Cuando nos separamos, llegue a pueblo paleta. De inmediato fui atacado por el Equipo Rocket encerrado en un agujero lleno de cortina de humo. Por un momento pensé que no lograría avanzar sin ti o Brock a mi lado. Cuando recordé el pañuelo que me habías dado y los utensilios que me dio Brock. Gracias a ellos logre salir." Miro para luego tomar las manos de Misty. "Entonces note que ustedes siempre estarían conmigo, a pesar que no pudiéramos estar juntos".

Misty no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Lo mismo pensé cuando me estaba ahogando durante el ataque de Gyarados. Claro que entonces no capte el mensaje de inmediato. Un montón de Tentacruel me atacaron para darme cuenta de eso. Al momento en el que Gyarados me obedeció" La pelirroja fortaleció el apretón de manos que le había dado Ash.

Bayleef y Gyarados miraron ese momento tierno, un seño profundo y molesto apareció en sus caras. Sin avisar a sus entrenadores ambos tomaron medidas. Usando la punta de su cola Gyarados tomo a Misty alejándola de su novio. Lo mismo realizo Bayleef con su Latigo Cepa sobre su entrenador. Los Pokemon de hierba y de agua se pusieron frente a frente, gruñéndole al humano oponente.

"¡Gyarados!" grito Misty molesta y confusa por las acciones de su Pokemon.

"¡Bayleef!" igualo Ash.

"¡Bay! ¡Bayleef!" grito el Pokemon planta a su entrenador.

"¡Grrrryyaaaa!" gruño Gyarados a Misty.

"¿Eh?" ambos se miraron confusos. Sin entender lo que le sucedía a sus Pokemon. Bayleef se mantenía frente a Ash de manera protectora sin dejarlo avanzar a Misty. De la misma forma se mantenía Gyarados contra Misty. Por suerte para ellos Tracey estuvo viendo todo el problema entre los Pokemon y siendo un observador supo de inmediato lo que sucedía.

"No entienden, ¿Verdad?" pregunto el observador a los entrenadores, se notaba que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro satisfecha.

"No" negaron simultáneamente.

"Ambos Pokemon tratan de protegerlos." Explico el observador seriamente. "De alguna manera Bayleef y Gyarados sienten que no es suficiente lo que tienen el uno por el otro. Por así decirlo, son… poca cosa para el otro". Explico sin rodeos.

"¿Es verdad eso Bayleef?" pregunto Ash, mientras que el Pokemon planta regresaba sus cepas a su cuerpo, seguido de esto asintió mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Gyarados?" pregunto Misty esta vez, repitiendo lo mismo que Bayleef. "Entonces… ¿Nuestros Pokemon no nos quieren juntos?" Estaba horrorizada al pronunciar esas palabras. Durante mucho tiempo se cuestiono si alguien iba a impedir que ellos estuvieran juntos. Tuvo miedo de May. Tuvo miedo de Dawn. Jamás espero que seria uno de sus propios Pokemon que se negara a esto.

"Bayleef… ¿No quieres que sea feliz?" pregunto Ash sinceramente a su Pokemon. Ella negó con su cabeza varias veces, soltando varias lagrimas. "Bayleef, escúchame" pidió sosteniendo su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. "Si hay alguien mas valiente y mas fuerte en este mundo, es Misty. Ella me enseño todo lo que se. Ella me hizo llegar a donde estoy. Si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí el día de hoy, se que en ella puede confiar".

Misty por su parte se sintió enternecida por las palabras de Ash, Gyarados se vio un poco afectado por esas palabras también. Quiso ir corriendo a abrasarlo, para hacerle entender que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero no podía, no en este momento. Ash estaba teniendo una charla con su Pokemon, ella debía hacer lo mismo. Entre tanto, Tracey sintió por un momento que estaba fuera de lugar, tan solo estuvo buscando algo bueno que dibujar, como aquel potente Pidgeot. Era tiempo que le diera soledad a la pareja nuevamente, aun sintiéndose orgulloso de la breve labor que hizo entre los humanos y sus Pokemon.

"Gyarados. Debes entender que de no ser por Ash yo no seria la líder de gimnasio que fui. Durante el tiempo que estuve con Ash de viaje, aprendí toda clase de cosas de los Pokemon, vi cientos de cosas. Pero jamás vi algo ni más remotamente parecido a lo que siente Ash por sus Pokemon. Aquel respeto y lealtad que yo siempre te muestro a ti y a tus amigos. Aquel cariño que siento por todos ustedes. Todo eso fue Ash quien me lo enseño. Se que en el puedo confiar"

Ash y Bayleef también escucharon. El entrenador tenía el mismo deseo de ir corriendo ante Misty para abrazarla. Nuevamente mostraba en él una confianza mayor a la que él jamás tuvo.

"¡Bay!"

"¡Grryaa!"

Ambos Pokemon se voltearon para cambiar la vista de entrenador. Los dos se miraban decididos y dando un mensaje claro sus propios entrenadores. "_Tienen que demostrar que todo lo que dicen es cierto_" Lo que seria igual a una batalla Pokemon. Ambos entrenadores se miraron. Tenían que ganar el respeto del otro.

"Esto significa una batalla al parecer Ash" comento Misty decidida. No le gustaba luchar contra Ash de esta manera tan seria, pero su Pokemon debía saber quien era en verdad Ash, debía entender lo que tanto veía en él. Y una batalla seria una demostración perfecta, para ambos Pokemon.

"Supongo" dijo en el mismo tono.

"¡¿Alguien dijo batalla?" pregunto Tracey, quien se regreso al escuchar aquella mágica palabra. El estar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio lo privaba de la acción de los viajes junto a Ash, por lo que rara vez veía estos enfrentamientos en vivo, mucho menos ser el arbitro en uno de ellos. "¡Déjenme arbitrar!" Tanto Ash como Misty sudaron frío. Tracey necesitaba salir más.

"Si, puedes arbitrar" cedió Misty. "Pero… que sea de dos Pokemon cada uno" Ash la miro cuestionadamente. "Golduck evoluciono ayer, no he tenido tiempo de medir sus nuevas habilidades y se que un combate contra ti será su prueba perfecta"

"Creo que tienes razón… y tengo el oponente perfecto. ¡Buizel!" grito Ash. Golduck y Buizel nuevamente estaban en una competencia en el lago. Fue detenida de golpe ante el llamado de la nutria. Esta miro a su entrenador. "¡¿Quieres entrar en una batalla?" No se necesitaba pedirlo en realidad. La nutria acuática salto feliz llegando frente a Ash. Esta es una de las grandes razones por que le agradaba tanto su entrenador. La vida jamás era aburrida.

"¡Golduck!" El pato evolucionado aun seguía compitiendo contra un oponente inexistente, ya que la nutria abandono inmediatamente por el llamado de su entrenador. Golduck miro hacia la orilla donde vio a su entrenadora llamándolo, al igual que a Buizel. Con la misma velocidad de obediencia de Buizel, Golduck llego hasta Misty. "Vamos a probar tus nuevas habilidades, ¿Te parece?"

"¡Go Goduck!"

"Lo mismo va para ti Buizel. Hay que ver lo que mejoraste con Squirtle"

"¡Bubi!" afirmo en su posición cruzada de brazos. Mostrando su gran orgullo.

"Entonces que así sea. Se ha declarado una batalla Pokemon. Cada entrenador usara a dos Pokemon. Quien gane las dos batallas es el vencedor." Tanto Ash como Misty miraron con una gota de sudor a Tracey, estaba viendo demasiada televisión. Ambos asintieron, mientras que Gyarados y Bayleef daban un poco de espacio para la batalla. "¡¿Listos entrenadores?" **[[N/a: ¡A robobatallar!]] **"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Golduck usa Chorro de Agua!" ordeno Misty rápidamente.

"¡Contraataca con Hidropulso!" El Pokemon nutria acumulo rápidamente en sus manos una esfera brillante de agua, la cual se disparo hacia el chorro de agua que ya venia en camino. Ambas impactaron de lleno.

"¡¿Hidropulso? Primera vez que veo uno" dijo sorprendida. Como entrenadora Pokemon de agua, conocía todos los tipos de ataque, pero verlo era una cosa totalmente diferente a tan solo estudiarlo. "¡Usa Garras Furiosas!" El ataque dio en el blanco, pero tan solo acertó dos golpes.

"Buizel, Explosión Sónica" Rápidamente la cola del Pokemon comenzó a brillar, impactando de lleno contra el pato. "¡Ahora usa Aquajet!"

"Golduck, tu también usa Aquajet"

Como si se tratara de un baile ambos Pokemon impactaron los ataques acuáticos. La barrera de agua que formaba el ataque exploto al colisionar y dando una vuelta hacia atrás ambos aterrizaron a la vez.

"No te detengas, sigue usando Aquajet" insistió Misty. Tan solo aterrizando Golduck, inicio su viaje como misil de agua contra Buizel. "Esta vez no tienes tiempo Ash" comento la pelirroja orgullosa de la gran velocidad de su Pokemon.

"Eso crees, usa Aquajet y gira" Buizel repitió el ataque, tan solo que al hacerlo en espiral creo un efecto curvo evadiendo el Aquajet oponente. Por un momento se admiro la pelirroja, pero esto duro poco. El efecto hizo que Buizel fuera en trayectoria hacia un árbol. "¡Usa Chorro de Agua contra el árbol!" No le basto otra palabra de su entrenador para entenderlo. En pleno ataque lanzo el chorro, tal como lo vio a hacer a Squirtle el día anterior. De golpe disminuyo la velocidad, para luego apoyarse en el árbol y saltar de nuevo contra Golduck, para continuar con el Aquajet giratorio. Con el espiral formo un verdadero tifón aéreo. "¡Hidropulso!" Si era posible el ataque creció aun más y en la punta una luz indicaba el Hidropulso.

Tanto la entrenadora como el Pokemon estaban paralizados al ver tal demostración de combinación. El ataque golpeo de lleno a Golduck, volando varios metros en el aire. Mientras que Buizel aterrizaba en tierra.

"Remata con Aquajet" Usando el salto provisional del agua alcanzo a Golduck en el cielo.

"¡No tan rápido! ¡Anulación!" A pesar de estar en desventaja y cayendo a gran altura el Pokemon se detuvo en seco. Buizel fue rodeado de un destello amarillo a la par de los ojos de Golduck, parando por completo el ataque. "¡Es tu turno! ¡Confusión!" Los ojos amarillos de Golduck cambiaron a un azul claro, al igual que Buizel, para ser mandado a tierra por la fuerza del poder Psíquico. Ahora Golduck estaba en tierra. "Sin duda fue una excelente combinación Ash, pero no eres el único, ahora Garras furiosas"

El instinto de pelea de Buizel le negó el darse por vencido, a pesar de que la confusión fue muy poderosa, se puso de pie nuevamente. Si hay algo por lo que se caracterizaba aquel Golduck es que su poder mental era aun mayor que el de Psyduck con jaqueca. Ash se alivio al saber que su Pokemon no quedo confundido.

"Excelente, ya sabes que hacer… ¡Contraescudo!" el Pokemon de Ash sonrío ante la orden, rápidamente se hecho al suelo comenzando un baile en espiral.

"¡¿Contra que?" Garras Furiosas nunca lograron llegar, ya que del baile en espiral largos chorros de agua danzantes comenzaron a salir. Impidiendo el paso a Golduck y siendo golpeado por ellos. Ash no perdió su oportunidad.

"¡Ahora usa Golpe de Hielo!" Parando de un salto su ataque se lanzo contra el atontado Golduck

"¡No lo dejes! ¡Usa Arañazo!" Tanto Buizel lanzaron sus ataques simultáneamente, siendo los dos golpeados y cayendo inconcientes. Tracey estaba sorprendido. Como siempre ambos mostraban un enorme nivel en batalla, tanto los Pokemon como sus entrenadores.

"Ninguno puede continuar. Es un empate" informo Tracey. A la sorpresa de ellos, estaban tan enfocados en la batalla que ni siquiera se percataron de que ya tenían todo un auditorio. Max llego en compañía de Azurril y Ralts. También estaban viendo varios de los Pokemon de Ash y Corsola. Los dos entrenadores se acercaron a sus Pokemon para que fueran a descansar a la tranquilizante agua del lago.

"Buen trabajo Buizel" felicito Ash mientras llevaba a su Pokemon al lago.

"Tu lo hiciste excelente Golduck" Misty imito a Ash dejándolo en el lago, para luego dirigirse a su novio. Ella estaba admirada.. "Sabes, debes enseñarme esas combinaciones. Siempre pensé que eras creativo, y en todo este tiempo tan solo te superaste".

"Cosas pasan cuando ves demasiados concursos" explico apenado el entrenador. "Llego la hora. Bayleef, ¿Estas lista?" pregunto ahora a su Pokemon.

"¡Bay!" grito mientras miraba a Misty con un seño serio. Esta casi retrocedió. Gyarados por su parte también miro a Ash con el mismo seño severo, siendo aumentado por la forma intimidante de gran Pokemon acuático. Regresaron a sus posiciones, tomando distancia de cada uno. Gyarados y Bayleef quedaron frente a frente. Pese a la gran diferencia de tamaño, el tipo hierba no se sintió intimidada.

Max trago sonoramente. La batalla entre Golduck y Buizel fue excelente, demostrando que los dos tenían un nivel tremendo. Y pese a la diferencia de tamaño, sabia que Ash podría improvisar algo. En el ambiente se sentía una gran presión, sin saber el motivo original de esta batalla.

"¡Comiencen!" grito Tracey.

"¡Gyarados! ¡Cola de Agua!" En un giro hábil de su cola lanzo el ataque velozmente hacia Bayleef.

"¡Látigo Cepa y salta!" Las dos cepas verdes golpearon el suelo firmemente produciendo un gran salto sobre la cola de Gyarados. Lo malo es que ahora no tenía posibilidad de moverse en el cielo.

"Es un blanco fácil Gyarados, ¡Lanzallamas!" Gyarados inhalo apuntando su boca hacia Bayleef, puede que su oponente tuviera ventaja de tipo, pero no significaba que el mismo tenia ataque para contrarrestar eso.

"¡Vuelve a usar Látigo Cepa contra su mandíbula!" La velocidad de las lianas era mayor a la del ataque, justo antes de que lograra lanzar las llamas golpeo fuertemente al dragón acuático. No causo mucho daño, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mover su boca y quitar el blanco de Bayleef. El potente ataque de fuego se elevo a los cielos, haciendo notar a todos los que no conocían de la existencia de esta batalla. "¡Usa golpe de cuerpo!" Usando la velocidad de caída impacto fuertemente la cara de aturdida de Gyarados como si se tratara de una fuerte bofetada, para regresar a tierra.

"¡Vuelve a usar Cola de Agua!" Bayleef aun estaba adaptándose al golpe de caer al suelo cuando fue golpeada por la cola de Gyarados, fue mandada a volar directamente hacia un árbol. "¡Ahora si! ¡Lanzallamas!" Aun estando contra el árbol el ataque de fuego impacto contra Bayleef produciendo un gran daño en el Pokemon. Era súper efectivo.

"¡Bayleef!" grito preocupado el entrenador, al ver tal barbaridad. Una vez que se termino el ataque, Bayleef cayo al suelo. "¡¿Te encuentras bien!" Se notaban varias quemaduras en su piel, por un momento pensó que no podría ponerse de pie. Pero la terquedad no es tan solo del entrenador, también del Pokemon. Ella se puso de pie. "¿Bayleef? ¿Quieres continuar?" pregunto inseguro.

"¡Bayleeef!" grito mostrando su determinación.

"Bien, acércate a Gyarados y ataca con Hojas Navaja" Agitando la hoja sobre su cabeza soltó varias hojas. Ash sabia que desde lejos seria bastante difícil atacar al gran Pokemon, la mayoría de los ataque de Bayleef eran efectivos corta distancia, por otro lado Gyarados tenia ataque muy potentes a larga distancia.

"¡Contrarresta las Hojas con tu ataque Cola de Agua, luego vuelve a golpear a Bayleef!" Ya no cabía duda para Ash que ese era el ataque más veloz del enorme Pokemon de agua. En tan solo un par de segundos su cola cubierta en agua golpeo las hojas navajas impidiendo el daño para luego impactar contra Bayleef, esta nuevamente se dirigió hacia el mismo árbol. "¡Termínala con Hiperrayo!"

"¡No dejes que lo vuelva a hacer! ¡Usa Látigo Cepa en el árbol!" Dando uso nuevamente de la trayectoria de Bayleef, el Pokemon uso sus cepas para enrollarse en el árbol dando un giro en su tronco y cambiar su dirección hacia Gyarados, Evadiendo el Hiperrayo. "¡Excelente! ¡Usa derribo!" Aun en el aire, movió sus patas delanteras hacia el Pokemon. Este no se podía mover, aun recargaba energía. Fue un ataque directo. "¡Ahora enróllalo con tus cepas!"

"¡Enróllala con tu cola!" Gyarados reacciono difícilmente después del último golpe, logrando usar el ataque indicado por Misty, pero para su infortunio Bayleef también lo enrollo. Ambos estaban en una atadura mutua. Ninguno de los Pokemon se negaba a ceder, apretando e insistiendo con más fuerza. Hasta que una falta de oxigeno general obligo a ambos a soltarse. Los dos Pokemon tomaron distancia, y respiraban agitadamente.

La tenacidad de la batalla tenia a Max y Tracey mudos. El futuro entrenador estaba admirado con la demostración de Bayleef, como siempre su entrenador demostraba que la diferencia de tamaño no importaba. Y Misty demostraba el gran poder y habilidad que perfecciono durante su tiempo en el gimnasio.

"¡Bayleef! ¿Quieres seguir?" pregunto el entrenador preocupado. El Pokemon tipo planta afirmo fervientemente. No iba a dejar el triunfo a Gyarados, y si Misty quería estar con Ash, debía demostrar lo que valía. Debía pasar sobre ella para lograrlo.

"¡Gyarados! ¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Misty esta vez. El Pokemon rugió con fuerza a pesar del daño y de respirar agitadamente. Se negaba a dejarle a su querida entrenadora a aquel muchacho. Si era un digno hombre, debía pasar sobre él para demostrarlo.

"Bayleef… Acércate y usa Látigo Cepa en el suelo" Bayleef corrió rumbo al debilitado Gyarados. Aunque su velocidad ya no era la misma. Todo indicaba que el siguiente ataque seria el último. Dio un potente brinco para quedar en la espalda de Gyarados.

"¡La tienes sobre ti! ¡Usa Lanzallamas!" Gyarados iba acumular la energía para atacar con fuego, pero sorpresivamente Bayleef lo ato con Látigo Cepa, impidiéndole su movilidad. "¡Lucha con todo y ataca!" grito Misty. Lentamente Gyarados lucho contra la atadura para poder mirar a Bayleef.

"¡Sujeta con fuerza…!" Ash quedo mudo. Los puntos verdes que estaban alrededor del cuello de Bayleef comenzaron a brillar. Eso significaba tan solo una cosa. Estaba preparando un Rayo Solar. "Resiste… ya casi tienes la energía" Misty miro atontada, para luego percatarse del plan de su novio. Bayleef estaba acumulando energía y un ataque a esa distancia seria el definitivo fin de Gyarados.

"¡Con mas fuerza Gyarados!" Con la esquina de su ojo logro ver lo que intentaba Bayleef. Junto a Misty ya había enfrentado muchos Pokemon con aquel ataque, reconociéndolo como uno de los ataque más fuertes de su tipo. Había logrado resistir varios impactos antes de aquel ataque, pero jamás contra un oponente de este tipo. Los entrenadores que iban a enfrentarle siempre eran novatos. Este era el primero que veía con tal poder en sus Pokemon. Usando toda su fuerza logro vencer los látigos sepa para mirar a Bayleef.

"¡Rayo solar a toda potencia!" grito Ash fuertemente.

"¡Lanzallamas!" grito Misty en respuesta.

Los Pokemon estaban a muy corta distancia. Sus caras a escasos centímetros. En la boca de Bayleef una luz amarilla comenzó a generarse en una esfera que crecía rápidamente. Las flamas comenzaron a desbordar la boca de Gyarados, desbordándola. Tras un grito de guerra de ambos Pokemon una explosión fue seguida. El humo cubrió a ambos Pokemon, dejando a todos en incertidumbre.

Ash apretaba sus puños preocupado.

Misty miraba fijamente esperando alguna señal de su dragón.

Max y Tracey se mantenían en un silencio así como los Pokemon presentes como Pikachu, Eevee Azurril y Ralts, sin notar que varias personas habían llegado a ver la batalla. May, Dawn, Brock y los dos profesores atestiguaron la segunda parte de la batalla. No tenían palabras. El poder y la técnica que ambos demostraban eran tremendos.

El humo comenzó a despejarse, lo primero que se vio fue el cuerpo derribado de Gyarados, y atrás en la cola estaba Bayleef igualmente derribada. Ninguno emitía un movimiento. Estaban inconcientes.

"¡Bayleef y Gyarados no pueden continuar! ¡Es un empate!" Declaro Tracey nuevamente. No esperaba un doble empate, de hecho ninguno lo esperaba.

Ambos entrenadores corrieron preocupados por el estado de salud de sus Pokemon. El momento de inconciencia de ambos duro poco tiempo, ya que se reanimaron al ver a sus respectivos entrenadores.

"¡Bayleef! Eres increíble…" dijo Ash admirado por su Pokemon. "Gracias por todo"

"¡Gyarados!" para el infortunio de Misty, Gyarados no poseía el tamaño de Bayleef, por lo que no podía sostenerlo en brazos como Ash lo hacia con Bayleef. Tan solo se acerco para acariciarlo en la zona cercana a su boca. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto. Este sonrío notando que tan solo estaba cansado. "Lo hiciste muy bien".

El daño de grave de ambos Pokemon paso, a pesar de estar muy cansados. Gyarados y Bayleef se levantaron y miraron al entrenador opuesto. Lentamente ambos se acercaron a cada uno. El gran dragón marino miro fijamente a Ash con una expresión neutra. El entrenador a pesar de sentirse intimidado se quedo firme, tras un par de segundos.

Bayleef lentamente se acerco a Misty, quedando frente a ella. La miro fijamente por varios momentos. La entrenadora tipo agua no debía titubear, tenia que de alguna forma ganar el respeto de Bayleef, pero no le llegaba ocurrencia alguna. Tan solo se quedo quieta ante la observación del Pokemon.

Las expresiones de Gyarados y Bayleef se ablandaron de inmediato. Para la sorpresa de Ash el dragón dio una enorme sonrisa. Jamás había visto a un Gyarados sonreír antes, lo que creaba una escena bastante bizarra. Luego de eso usando su cara acaricio a Ash. Bayleef imito a Gyarados acercándose a Misty cariñosamente. Dando a entender que ambos habían aceptado su relación.

Ninguno entendía lo sucedido, salvo por el propio Tracey. Sin duda que hoy fue un buen día para él, y eso que tan solo era le inicio, el tener a Ash de regreso, aunque fuera por tan solo un mes era grandioso. El resto seguía mirando en silencio dudoso. Max decidió terminar con esta extraña situación de una vez por todas.

"¡Gran batalla!" grito felicitando a los dos entrenadores. "No sabia que Bayleef se podía mover así, es primera vez que la veo en batalla en vivo. La vez pasada que la vi fue en la conferencia plateada contra Gary. Recuerdo que usaste una estrategia similar a esta." Bayleef sonrío, luego Max cambio de objetivo a Misty. "Aun recuerdo cuando vi a Gyarados en el reino espejismo. Ha mejorado mucho… el ataque de cola de agua fue sorprendente"

"No fue nada, solo trabajo constante" dijo apenada la entrenadora.

"Nada como una buena batalla en una mañana para iniciar un buen día." Dijo el profesor Oak sabiamente. "Pero recomiendo que por hoy no entrenen a sus Pokemon. Toda la zona aun esta alterada por lo sucedido a noche."

"¿Y que fue lo que decidió Butterfree?" pregunto Birch recordando el motivo inicial por el que Ash salio del laboratorio esa mañana. Tanto Ash como Misty se sonrojaron, ya que lo habían olvidado desde hace algún tiempo.

"Logre preguntarle, pero tuvimos una interrupción de Jigglypuff" dijo apenado el entrenador.

"No creo que sea el mismo Jigglypuff que vimos en Hoenn, ¿O si?" pregunto Max recordando aquel suceso demasiado bien.

"Créeme, fue el mismo" respondió Ash. Misty no sabia que el balón rosado se les había aparecido en Hoenn, mientras que Dawn no sabia a quien se referían. Ni por que le tenían tanta molestia al Pokemon nombrado. Curiosa lo busco en su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Jigglypuff, el Pokemon Globo. Cuando mueve sus grandes ojos redondos comienza a cantar una canción que duerme al enemigo.**

"Pero si es muy lindo, no podía hacerle daño a nadie." refuto Dawn mirando la supuesta imagen adorable en el Pokedex. Ash, Misty, Brock, May y Max miraron fijamente a la coordinadora, y esta los miro extrañada.

"Eso mismo dijo Misty antes ayudarla a cantar. Y casi nos costo la vida en un dirigible, un avión. Nada mas terrible que dormir al piloto" gruño Ash recordando todo esos momentos, en especial el del avión. Después de todo estaba en el techo de este cuando se quedo dormido. Misty iba a reclamar la acusación de Ash molesta, pero el criador no le dio oportunidad.

"¿Dirigible?" pregunto Brock. "No recuerdo esa"

"Fue después de que te quedaras donde la Profesora Ivy…" Misty no alcanzo a terminar, ya que el criador estaba contra un árbol lejano, repitiendo un cántico de "_¡no digan ese nombre!_" una y otra vez. "¡Por dios Brock! ¡Supéralo de una vez!" grito la entrenadora, sorprendida de que aun su amigo no superara ese dolor.

"¿Qué le pasa a Brock?" pregunto May, mirando como el criador se retorcía en dolor emocional. Tanto Dawn como Max estaban curiosos de esta extraña nueva conducta del criador.

"No lo sabemos, nunca nos dijo que le hizo la profesora Ivy..."

"¡Que no digan ese nombre!" grito el criador desde el fondo interrumpiendo a Ash.

"Er… lo siento" dijo confuso Ash.

"Entonces, ¿Qué paso con Butterfree?" indicio Max.

"Dijo que si… ¿Verdad amigo?" pregunto Ash al Pokemon que ya volaba sobre el entrenador en señal de afirmación. "¡Vamos a ganar el concurso!" grito decidido.

"Recuerda que aun tienes que escoger a dos Pokemon" dijo el Profesor Oak.

"¿Dos?" Las coordinadoras no entendieron eso.

"Se han inscrito muchos coordinadores para este evento, por lo que decidió aumentar la subscripción y al mismo tiempo las eliminatorias. Por lo que a los participantes se les permitirá usar hasta tres Pokemon. No es obligación, pero evita que se cansen tanto" explico Samuel.

"¡Eso me da una idea!" grito Ash interrumpiendo alegre la conversación. "Ya se a quien usare en el concurso" anuncio victorioso.

"Ya era hora, ¿Quién será?" pregunto Dawn, quien fue la que mas insistió en la elección de Ash para el concurso. Este solo pudo reír.

"Lo siento Dawn, es información clasificada. Pero ya sabes que esta Butterfree" Por fin las tensiones de ese día han terminado, o por lo menos eso pensó Ash, ya que su muy querida novia lo llamo de golpe.

"Bien, ya es hora de irnos" comento con una voz alegre fingida. Rápidamente le tomo el brazo para comenzar a arrastrarlo. "Debemos hablar el porque crees que yo ayude a Jigglypuff a cantar…"

"Pero si en verdad fuiste tu la que… ¡Arg! ¡Mi brazo!" grito Ash, mientras que resto los observaba alejarse.

"Ya sabemos quien tiene los pantalones en la relación" dijo Brock causando reír al resto. Al parecer Ash si lo escucho.

"¡Profesora Ivy!"

"¡Gah! ¡Que no digan ese nombre!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo se volvió a reunir en la casa de Ash para el almuerzo, en donde hablaron de los planes para el resto de la semana. Todos tenían los mismos planes de entrenamiento. Así como Ash, Misty y May se negaban a decir que Pokemon usarían para ello. Dawn rogaba por que le dijeran, y aunque ella se ofreciera a decir que Pokemon iba a usar, se negaron. Ash por su parte tenía el mismo problema con Misty, pero esta se negó aun más fuertemente que Dawn. El grupo ya estaba levantando las cosas de la mesa. May, Dawn, Brock y Max estaban en la cocina, mientras la Sra. Ketchum lo ayudaba.

"Misty… ¿Quieres ir por un helado?" pregunto un tanto dudoso. "Me vendría bien un postre"

"Y tu te comiste casi todo, me sorprende que aun tenga espacio para algo mas" se burlo inicialmente. "Pero tienes razón, me vendría bien un helado" afirmo sonriente, gesto que cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Estas invitándome a salir Ketchum?" Por un momento Misty se preocupo. Ash cambio a tonalidades de rojo que no pensó que eran posibles en un humano.

"Err… bueno yo… veras…" El entrenado estaba totalmente sin habla, intentando formular algo en su sin sentido.

"Cálmate…" pidió Misty tomando su mano para tranquilizarlo. "…sabes que diré que si." De alguna manera, el sostener su mano lo tranquilizo en verdad. Comunicándole que con ella no tenia nada que temer y razón para estar tímido. Tan solo era Misty, su mejor amiga. "Vamos" afirmo, para jalarlo de su mano hacia la puerta, soltando varias risas en el camino a la puerta.

Pikachu, Eevee, Azurril y Spheal se estaban quedando dormidos, efecto causado por la comida que recién les había dado Brock. Las emociones de la noche, a pesar de la intervención de Jigglypuff, y la batalla de sus entrenadores esta mañana los estaba creando mucho sueño en ellos. Eevee y Spheal, a petición del profesor Oak, se debían quedar fuera de sus Pokeball y posiblemente cerca de sus entrenadores, sin buscar batalla claro estar, de esta manera podrían crear lazos mas fuertes con sus entrenadores, y los con los humanos que los rodean, recuperando algo de confianza en el mundo.

"¿Quién venir?" pregunto Misty notando al cuarteto somnoliento.

"Pika…" murmuro Pikachu recostado en el sillón, el resto ni siquiera se molesto en responder. El sueño era demasiado grande como para intentar algo. Sin decir más, el ratón cerró sus ojos. "Chaa…" dio un fuerte bostezo.

"Supongo que no" agrego Misty. Por un momento el corazón de Misty se acelero. Era la primera vez que iba a estar a solas con Ash desde siempre. Dando a entender que jamás había estado sin Pikachu de por medio. Feliz fortaleció el agarre de la mano de Ash y continúo hacia la puerta. "¡Ash y yo vamos a salir por un momento!" diciendo salieron de la casa, lo que fue muy oportuno, ya que no escucharon lo que en interior decían sus amigos, o en especial, May.

"¡Uy! ¡Van a salir en una cita!" pregunto asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, a su sorpresa ya no estaban. "¡Rayos! ¡Son veloces!" dijo deprimida al no tener una buena oportunidad de molestarlos. Aunque rápidamente le vino otra idea a su mente. "_Es una oportunidad perfecta para fotos y Dawn aun no se da cuenta…_" pasando disimulada salio por la puerta de enfrente. "_…ya puedo oler ese platillo_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La pareja caminaba tranquilamente por la tranquila calle no pavimentada de Pueblo Paleta tomado felices de la mano. Ya no había sonrojo, aunque la sensación electrizante era obligatoria, una forma de saber que Ash llevaba la mano de Misty, y que Misty llevaba la mano de Ash. Se mantenían en un silencio cómodo. Mientras Misty se mantenía admirada por lo hermoso y pacifico que era el pueblo natal de Ash.

"_Seria agradable vivir aquí… con Ash_" ante ese pensamiento la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente. "_¡Enfócate Misty! ¡Este no es el momento para pensar esas cosas! No tienes porque apresurarte, es tu novio… no es un sueño… tranquilízate mente imaginativa…_" Al parecer este nuevo tono no fue pasado inadvertido por su acompañante.

"Misty" anuncio, pero no tuvo respuesta de parte de ella. "Misty…" volvió a preguntar apretando su mano nuevamente. Finalmente la pelirroja salio de su trance involuntario.

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto.

"Si… llegamos, ¿De que quieres tu helado?" pregunto. La pelirroja se percato que ahora estaban frente a una pequeña tienda de comestibles. Afuera habían varias sandias.

"Chocolate" anuncio feliz.

"Bien, ya vuelvo" Ash entro en la tienda, mientras que Misty se iba a sentar en un banco cercano a la tienda. Para el entrenador Pokemon era una escena bastante rara. Hace años que no venia a comprar a esta tienda, remontándose a los días anteriores a ser entrenador Pokemon. Cosa bastante rara, ya que casi no recordaba una vida anterior a ser entrenador, prácticamente sus primeros recuerdos que venían constantemente eran desde su primer día como entrenador Pokemon.

Al escuchar el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse una anciana de baja estatura salio del interior. Anciana que Ash recordó instantáneamente, después de todo era la misma señora que lo atendía en aquellos tiempos.

"¿Ash? ¿En verdad que eres tú? ¡Mírate como has crecido!" grito la anciana al verlo.

"Es verdad." Dijo el entrenador.

"Y si se puede saber… ¿A que vienes?" pregunto la señora astutamente.

"Quisiera dos helados por favor. Uno de chocolate y otro de menta" Pidió cortésmente, la señora asintió buscando el congelador, para darle lo solicitado, pero una sonrisa astuta poseía.

"Bien, pero eso no es a lo que me refería" contesto entre su labor. "¿Qué haces aquí? La última vez te vi, fue en televisión durante la liga Hoenn. Dudo que un entrenador que se haya quedado entre los ocho finalistas se haya rendido"

"¿Eh? Claro que no. Estoy entrenando para la liga Sinnoh que comienza en un mes, hasta entonces me quedare aquí para entrenar" Los ojos de la señora brillaron ante la información. Información que seria muy valorada entre las personas del pueblo. No por nada era la más chismosa de todo el pueblo.

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Y se puede saber para quien es el otro helado?" pregunto aventurándose aun mas. Si algo había aprendido en todos estos años es que cada detalle es importante, y puede ser muy bien valorado en la sociedad. La cara de Ash cambio a un rojo profundo, podía sentir como la sangre caliente invadía su cara.

"Er… es para mi novia" dijo en tono tímido. La señora regreso con el par de helados listos, mientras que Ash estaba ocupado buscando el dinero, lo que fue una suerte, ya que por esta vez la señora no podía disimular su sonrisa astuta. Este era un rumor fuerte.

"¿Tienes novia? ¿Quién es?" Para la lastima del entrenador, y para la fortuna de la señora. Ash era aun muy inocente e ingenuo como para notar este tipo de cosas.

"Misty. Era la líder de gimnasio Cerulean" Contesto despreocupado, mas ocupado que concentrarse en la vergüenza, estaba mas atento a contar el dinero. Una vez listo lo entrego, intercambiándolo por los helados. "Gracias…"

"No hay de que" sin siquiera ver a la señora Ash salio de la tienda. La señora observo al muchacho irse de la tienda una vez que se fue, el destello creció. "¡No le digan a nadie!" grito yendo hacia el videotelefóno mas cercano, después de todo el caos ocasionado por los Pokemon perdidos, se vio forzado a terminar con su estación de radio. Pero el videotelefóno es lo mejor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ambos caminaban tranquilos por el pueblo mientras comían sus helados, no hace falta decir que iban tomado de las manos, confirmando el hecho de que esa era su muestra de cariño favorita. Ash logro hacerle un breve Tour a su novia, como una manera de matar el tiempo, sin saber que estaba siendo observados un una tercera persona. Seria sorpresa si se enteraran de que no era el Equipo Rocket.

"¡Esto es oro puro!" gritó May sacando fotos con su Pokedex. "Ya puedo saborear la comida de la Sra. Ketchum"

Le era bastante fácil sacar una foto de la pareja. Tomados de la mano. Compartiendo su helado. Sentados juntos. Limpiándole el helado de la cara al otro. Leves confesiones cariñosas que causaban sonrojos. Bromas mutuas. Todo como una cotidiana pareja. May tenía razón, esto era oro puro y una posible forma de chantaje futuro. Pero eso tendría que esperar, mas importante era la comida.

Lentamente la castaña se movió através de los arbustos para tener un mejor ángulo y si era posible escuchar un poco su conversación.

"¿Has notado que no ha aparecido el Equipo Rocket?" pregunto Misty. Como si retratara de una especie de hechizo ambos entrenadores, incluyendo a la coordinadora, miraron los alrededores buscando una señal de ellos. Incluso Ash levanto su pie para pisar en frente, cerciorándose de que no hubiera algo cavado por ellos. "Esto es raro, no es normal tanta paz"

"Tal vez es por ser Pueblo Paleta. Por lo general siempre es tranquilo" respondió su novio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Alguna idea de cómo salimos de aquí?" Meowth pregunto.

Ya llevaban más de un día atrapados dentro de Monte Luna. Estuvieron toda la tarde anterior vagando, hasta que misteriosamente los Golbat y Zubat se alteraron, perdiendo su orientación. Incluso uno de ellos cayo al piso debilitado, oportunidad que por una vez James no desaprovechó. Ahora aquel mismo Golbat los guiaba através de la cueva buscando una salida, pero parece que por el suceso de ayer se lastimo el oído interno. No era el mejor guía.

"¿Estas seguro que podemos confiar en ese Golbat para guiarnos?" pregunto Jessie.

"¡Con mi vida!" grito James con seguridad total. "¡Es por aquí!"

Dando a paso seguro tras Golbat llegaron a lo que seria otra abertura para otra cueva. Sin miedo James fue el primero en pasar, después de Golbat. Encogiéndose de hombros le siguió Meowth. Finalmente paso Jessie.

"No veo nada, pásame una linterna" pidió Jessie.

Obediente James le paso una. Al encenderla todos se helaron. Estaban en pleno nido de Ariados. Toda la zona llena de telas de araña, incluyendo ellos mismos. No se podían mover o escapar.

"Recuérdame que la próxima vez que te deje a cargo de nuestro escape, que te golpee" pidió Jessie.

"No te preocupes" afirmo Meowth. "Yo lo haré antes"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash y Misty se habían alejado un poco, en lo que May revisaba su gran cantidad de fotos sacadas. Casi tenía la memoria llena, con una dotación de fotos para cinco álbumes.

"Solo dos fotos mas y comeré como reina para siempre" dijo feliz la coordinadora. Para su sorpresa el suelo comenzó a temblar. Por un momento pensó que los Tauros de Ash se habían liberados. Alarmada busco de donde provenía, para encontrarse con una estampida en efecto. Pero era una estampida de personas.

"¡Allí esta! ¡Es Ash Ketchum!" grito un muchacho señalando a Ash.

"¡El orgullo de pueblo paleta!" grito otro muchacho.

"¡Allí esta Misty! ¡Es la líder de gimnasio!" grito una muchacha.

"¡Es increíble que haya un líder de gimnasio aquí!" grito otro muchacho.

May trago con fuerza notando toda la estampida dirigiéndose en su dirección. Estaba paralizada por el terror y para cuando reacciono ya era muy tarde. Con gran habilidad comenzó a esquivar las personas de la estampida. Cuando ya estaba por la mitad fue accidentalmente derribada, soltando el Pokedex. Con los ojos abiertos miro a las personas pasar, pendiente de que ninguna lo pisara.

El temblor se detuvo, la turba de gente se alejo y el Pokedex intacto.

"Uff… por un momento pensé…"

_¡CRACK!_

Un último niño que estaba hasta el final piso el Pokedex corriendo hacia su héroe del pueblo. Rogando por el poder acariciar a su potente Pikachu. Sin saber que mientras el sueño del niño se hacia posible, lo sueños de May fueron literalmente pisoteados.

"¡Porque!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sin duda esta fue una tarde perfecta para la pareja. Una tarde tranquila, sin interrupciones molestas del Equipo Rocket, sin pedidos del profesor Oak, sin entrenamientos. Tan solo ellos dos. Misty y Ash. Descubriendo su nueva relación. Nada podría arruinar este momento, hasta que el suelo comenzó a vibrar. Ambos miraron la dirección de donde provenía.

Se podían escuchar los gritos.

"¡Ash!"

"¡Misty!"

Se escuchaba el ruido de toda la gente.

Asustados el par de jóvenes corrieron hacia la casa de Ash. Corrieron a todo lo que daban sus pies, de lo contrario no seria bonito afrontar a toda esa gente. El entrenador se lamentaba no haber traído algún Pokemon volador.

"¡Pensé que habías dicho que Pueblo Paleta era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico!" grito Misty a su novio mientras corría a su lado.

"¡Han pasado años! ¡No espere que cambiara tanto!" respondió ya llegando a la casa. Entraron y cerraron la puerta de golpe. Se podían escuchar la gente afuera esperando alguna señal. "Por poco" murmuro agitado para apoyarse en la puerta, usando lo ultimo de fuerza cayo rendido en el sillón, seguido de Misty quien tomo la oportunidad para apoyarse su cabeza en el hombro de Ash a la vez, ocasionando en este un leve sonrojo recordando lo de aquella mañana. Ash la rodeo con su brazo para apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como el murmullo de la gente desaparecía, indicando que ya estaban en paz. Por fin con un alivio, ambos se relajaron cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando al máximo el momento. Escucharon la puerta abrirse, pero no les importo, no en este momento.

"¡Tonta gente! ¡Tontas fotos! ¡Tonto Pokedex roto!"

Ambos escucharon una voz femenina maldecir una y otra vez pasando al fondo de la casa, pero no le tomaron importancia, después de todos estos momentos no se repetían muy a menudo. Ni siquiera escucharon un segundo chillido femenino, seguido por el ruido de una cámara sonando.

"¡Los tengo!" grito la segunda voz femenina familiar.

Nuevamente las maldiciones de la primera voz comenzaron.

* * *

**Comentarios del autor:**

_**Brock: ¡Como dije! ¡Hasta comentarios del autor!**_

**¡Capitulo 2 logrado! (Se escucha la gente gritando) ¡Lamento el retraso! Detalles y desperfectos internos, pero nada de que preocuparse. Originalmente iniciaria el concurso en este capitulo, pero el capitlo crecio, crecio, crecio... y no lo podia creer. En fin, estoy feliz por el E3 de nintendo y me puse un tanto emotivo: ¡Donkey Kong Country Returns! Dios, voy a llorar. Hoy vi algunos de los nuevos Pokemon, y hasta ahora tan solo los legendarios me gustan, los iniciales los encontre feos. El uncio que me atrajo un poquillo fue el tipo planta.**

**Un detalle importante de este capitulo es que use a la señora chismosa de cronicas pokemon, ya saben, la señora que divulga que los Pokemon del laboratorio se habian perdido, si alguien le sabe el nombre, que lo diga. Y como hoy andaba en retrospectiva agregue la vieja broma de la profesora Ivy. (Brock: ¡No digan ese nombre!) Nunca sabremos lo que paso, pero fue bastante divertido recordarlo. Este capitulo se consideraria relleno, es que se me hizo demaciado facil escribirlo, demaciadas ideas fluyendo. Siempre imagine que Bayleef seria protectora de Ash, y refleje esa actitud en Gyarados, despues de ver ese capitulo, me parecio que gano de lleno la lealtad de Misty (¿Alguien sabe si el Agente Joy se encuentra en verdad con Ash?).**

**Lamento la broma de Medabots, pero como dije... ando retro por hoy.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, vamos luchando por mas. Hare todo lo posible para mantenerme inspirado. Y los Reviews ayudan a mantenerme asi. Saludos y gracias**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
l  
l  
V**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite**

**Capitulo 3: ¡El Concurso de Pueblo Paleta!**

Una semana pesada de se vino encima para los jóvenes entrenadores y coordinadoras, en especial para cierto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Entrenar a sus Pokemon al mismo tiempo que debe crear una rutina era un trabajo duro, que limito bastante su tiempo libre. Pero valía la pena el esfuerzo, cada segundo de ello. Al terminar el riguroso día, su novia ya estaba en casa esperándolo. Sin contar el hecho de que la memoria de Paul estaba presionándolo mucho mas.

Al ver la seriedad de Ash en esto, las coordinadoras y la entrenadora acuática no se querían quedar atrás. May, quien agradecidamente el Profesor Birch, antes de irse a revisar mas Pokemon en el resto de Kanto, repuso su pisoteado Pokedex, continúo su entrenamiento arduo, logro superar la depresión al ver a Dawn engullir toda esa comida. Distrayendo esa triste memoria con nuevas rutinas de concurso.

Entrando al tema de rutinas, todos se mantenían herméticos respecto a revelar información sobre estas. Curioso era el hecho de que a Misty le hubiera llegado un paquete desde el gimnasio Cerulean, nadie pudo ver su contenido, lo que incrementaba la incertidumbre para el concurso, sobre todo para Dawn. ¿Cuál seria el plan de Misty?

Pero todo el entrenamiento no dejo a los jóvenes desanimarlos, aun durante la cena o almuerzo tomaban la oportunidad para ponerse al tanto de todo lo sucedido durante su viaje. Ash se divirtió contando todas sus emocionantes aventuras a la pelirroja desde que ella regreso a su gimnasio. El resto se agregaba a la conversación, agregando partes que el descuidado entrenador olvidaba o simplemente desconocía, mientras que el también agregaba partes en las que los otros no estaban presentes.

Ash contó todo y sus encuentros con todos los legendarios. Deoxys, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Dialga, Palkia, e incluso el potente Arceus y muchos otros. Hasta ese momento se consideraba a Arceus como un mito, un supuesto ser superior. Max estaba extasiado al saber que el propio Ash lo hubiera montado, incluyendo su viaje en el tiempo, conociendo a Adamos. En este momento surgió de golpe las aventuras anteriores a la partida de Misty y sus encuentros con los otros legendarios, incluyendo el viaje en el tiempo con Celebi y su encuentro con Sammy. Hasta el momento nadie sabia de que seria de aquel muchacho. Finalmente el último tema fue de su segundo encuentro con Mew en el árbol del comienzo y el descubrimiento de la extraña habilidad aura de Ash.

"¡Wow! En verdad has vistos todos los legendarios" dijo May admirada. En un movimiento clandestino, Max tomo la Pokedex de Ash en un solo movimiento.

"Esto tengo que verlo para creerlo" El muchacho comenzó a buscar todos los avistamientos de Ash en el aparato. "Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou…" la lista la leyó completa con todos los legendarios, o por lo menos casi todos. "¡Ja! Sabia que era imposible, no has visto a Ho-oh" reclamo triunfante. "Fuera de eso es sorprendente, tu lista de avistamientos casi esta completa. Muy pocos entrenadores tan solo llegan hasta la mitad…"

"Técnicamente si vi a Ho-oh" contradijo Ash.

"Pero aquí no esta" reclamo Max.

"Es porque cuando lo registre por primera vez aun no estaba en los datos de Dexter. Fue después de derrotar a los Spearow en mi primer día como entrenador, lo vi junto a Pikachu" El ratón afirmo intensamente con su cabeza dándole la razón. "La segunda vez que lo vi no tenia mi Pokedex y regrese hace tan solo unas horas de la conferencia plateada. Fue lo que me hizo decidir ir a Hoenn, lo vi volar en aquella dirección"

"¿Entonces viste a todos?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Supongo… pero no es como si luchara contra uno legendario" dijo un tanto apenado.

"¡Luchar contra un Pokemon legendario!" grito Brock. "¡Tu te enfrentaste a dos!" alego el criador señalándolo con el dedo.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Charizard derroto a Articuno…! Espera, es solo uno…" May fue interrumpida por Misty.

"¡Charizard derroto a un Articuno!" grito su novia.

"Y no olviden el enfrentamiento contra Entei…" agrego Brock.

"¡¿Ese era Ash?" grito Max. "Lo vi en televisión, recuerdo que algo extraño sucedía en Johto y que un Entei había secuestrado a una persona."

"Presente" interrumpió Delia, ganando la atención de todos. "Debo decir que jamás espere que me secuestraría un Pokemon, pero suerte que solo era Molly que tan solo quería una familia, por cierto te envía saludos"

"¡¿Entonces tu eras quien estaba sobre Charizard contra Entei?" grito sorprendido.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" pregunto May.

"A diferencia tuya, me informo mas sobre los sucesos extraños del mundo Pokemon" Anuncio en un tono sabelotodo, enfureciendo a la coordinadora. De esta manera Ash siguió sus relatos, así también como el mismo extraño sueño.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El día anterior a la competencia el grupo se reunió ya atardeciendo en la casa de Ash. Al entrar todos se sorprendieron al ver un nuevo estante en la sala. En el se podían ver todos los logros de Ash como entrenador. Varios certificados que lo mostraban como ganador de varias competencias. Dos de Poke-Aro. Uno como campeón de Lucha Pokemon que gano junto a Primeape. Uno de lucha sumo. Uno de ganador en el Gran Prix Pokemon. Luego estaban todas sus medallas enmarcadas. Ocho medallas de cada región, junto a una foto que mostraba los acontecimientos en esos torneos y un lugar reservado para las medallas de Sinnoh. Finalmente los siete símbolos de la frontera. Al parecer Brock ayudo a su madre y a Mr. Mime a hacerlo mientras todos entrenaban.

Max estaba maravillado viendo todos los logros de Ash como entrenador y comprobando que Primeape era un campeón de verdad. Mientras que Dawn miraba atenta el símbolo de la frontera que Reggie no logro obtener. El símbolo del Valor.

"Vaya, ese es el símbolo del Valor" dijo admirada la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

Ash en ese momento observaba sus medallas. Recordando cada batalla como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Cada suceso lo convirtió en el entrenador que era hoy, fuera victoria o derrota. Finalmente llego a los símbolos de la frontera. Su animo cambio radicalmente. Recordó su batalla contra Brandon, luego la que Paul tuvo en la pirámide en Sinnoh.

Dawn aun seguía con la pregunta en el aire porque Ash no emitía un sonido de respuesta. Por suerte el futuro entrenador estaba demasiado entusiasmado para notarlo. Ver tantas medallas tan solo ocasionaba un gran estimulo a Max.

"¡Esa sin duda fue una de las mejores batallas que he visto!" grito entusiasmado el menor. "La forma en que Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charizard escuchaban a Ash era sorprendente." Esa declaración reanimo un poco a Ash, pero aun se sentía mal de alguna forma. Por suerte delia llego oportunamente llamando a los jóvenes para la cena, dejando a una perpleja Misty.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Debes regresar…"_

"…_debe ser pronto…"_

"_Regresar al árbol…"_

"_La deuda debe ser saldada…"_

"…_tu deber debes aceptar…"_

"_Tu legado…"_

"_Tu pasado…"_

"_Tu destino…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El entrenador abrió sus ojos nuevamente en la mitad de la noche. Todos los días tenia el mismo sueño, y esta vez fue un poco mas largo de lo normal, revelando partes de la conversación que no escucho antes. ¿Qué quería decir todo esto?

"_Mi legado, mi pasado, mi destino_" Repaso las palabras por su mente otra vez. Hace muchas noches que ya se aseguro de que la voz era familiar. Alguien a quien conoció durante sus viajes, pero que con tantas personas ya perdió el objeto. Son demasiadas personas. Sin saber que hacer dio un sonoro suspiro de resignación. Debía regresar a dormir, mañana seria el concurso.

"¿Ash?" Una voz sobre su cabeza lo llamo. Al estar acostado la única opción seria la pelirroja que dormía en posición opuesta en su bolsa de dormir. "Se que estas despierto, ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?" pregunto.

"Si… solo que esta vez fue mas largo y mas completo. Estoy seguro que escuche esa voz antes, pero no se en que lugar" Ash se mantenía susurrando mirando al techo, esperando no despertar a los demás. Se alarmo al sentir un movimiento en la habitación. Busco en el oscuro cuarto. Lo primero que vio fue en el sofá a un quinteto Pokemon formado por Pikachu, Eevee, Azurril, Spheal y Ralts, quien por cierto fue toda una sorpresa agradable al entrenador, dormían placidamente. No eran ellos. ¿Quién…? Su respuesta llego de inmediato. Misty apareció a un lado de él, moviendo su bolsa de dormir en una posición aun invertida, para que sus cabezas invertidas se pudieran ver a los ojos.

"Podrías contarme ambos sueños, tal vez pueda ayudarte" Sugirió aun con su voz adormilada. Para luego realizar algo que tomo totalmente fuera de guardia al entrenador. Cuidadosamente tomo su brazo izquierdo para pasar su cabeza bajo él y apoyarse a un costado de su torso, para luego bajar su brazo sobre ella. Ahora Misty lo miraba directamente a su rostro a una distancia muy corta. Le rogaba al cielo por la oscuridad que cubriera su rubor y que no pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerado.

Una vez calmado la miro notando lo relajada que se veía. ¿Cómo ella podría actuar tan natural? El pensaba que era totalmente injusto. Le encantaría poder comportarse con ella de la misma forma despreocupada y tranquila.

"Bien… mejor comienza Ketchum y no olvides los detalles" dijo en su tono habitual serio, acción que relajo de inmediato al entrenador. Por alguna razón, sus acciones de cariño naturales lo alarmaban, pero cuando le hablaba de la misma forma como lo había hecho los años pasados lo tranquilizaban. A pesar de las diferencias en su comportamiento lo viejo se mantenía.

Ash le dijo exactamente lo que decía la voz en sus sueños. Normalmente no lo recordaría, pero luego de siete noches seguidas del mismo sueño ya lo memorizo completo, y por ser reciente también le relato la nueva versión extendida. Una vez terminado con el relato la pelirroja se quedo en silencio. Por un momento pensó que se quedo dormida.

"Dijiste que en los sueños anteriores habían partes cortadas" Al parecer la pelirroja tan solo estaba pensando. Ash movió su cabeza asintiendo. "Y me recordó la historia que me contaste hace unos días. _Ir al… …comienzo_ escuchabas en el primer sueño y hoy escuchaste _Regresar al árbol…_" El entrenador abrió sus ojos como platos. "¿Te suena?" pregunto divertida al ver la expresión de aturdimiento.

"¡Por supuesto!" grito. Rápidamente Misty le tapo la boca con sus manos.

"¡Shhh…! ¡Idiota!" grito en susurro. "¡¿Quieres despertar a todos?" Ash uso su mano para apartar la mano de Misty, mientras esta miraba los alrededores nota que la reacción de Ash solo provoco un movimiento en Pikachu y Max, murmurando algo sobre medallas de gimnasio.

"Es Lucario" explico Ash.

"¿Lucario? ¿No que se sacrifico?" pregunto un tanto aturdida.

"Me contacta através de su aura. Estoy seguro que vaya a ese lugar" reclamo seguro.

"Pero la ultima vez dijeron que tu y los otros fueron devorados por el árbol, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hará de nuevo?" Por más emocionante que fuera, no le gustaba que Ash siempre terminara en estos líos.

"Si voy yo solo puede que no me pase nada, por algo me esta llamando solo a mi" respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Pero de inmediato noto ese seño en la cara Misty. Ese seño que mostraba que estaba a punto de gritarle, que tanto le temía y que por suerte agradeció a que estuvieran todos durmiendo, por esta vez estaba seguro que ella se contendría.

"¿Estas loco?" grito en susurro, que fue mucho mas agradable que un grito a toda potencia.

"Lucario es confiable Misty, me esta llamando por algo y debo responder. Además, es un reino limitante a Kanto. En Pidgeot no me tomara más de un día en ir y volver. No creo que tarde" La pelirroja se encontraba refunfuñando en sus brazos. No le gustaba la idea de que fuera solo, pero por otro lado tenia sentido. "Estaré bien" aseguro el entrenador presionando su mano que aun mantenía unida desde que la aparto de su boca, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su brazo que se encontraba rodeándola. "Llevare mi Pokegear y te llamare cuando llegue, ¿Bien?"

"Bien, pero no hagas estupideces y debes ir pasado mañana, recuerda que es el concurso mañana" Ash sonrío en respuesta alegre que la pelirroja hubiera aceptado sus condiciones, mientras que él aceptaba las de ella. "Ahora, ¿Por qué no le respondiste a Dawn sobre la insignia del Valor?" La sonrisa tranquila desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, confirmando las sospechas de Misty.

"No se de que hablas…" intento mentir.

"Ash…" gruño. Ash trago algo inexistente, no le gustaba ese tono, le recordaba demasiado al de su madre cuando reclamaba algo. ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse tanto? "Dímelo ahora"

"Yo…" intento luchar, pero le fue totalmente inútil. La pelirroja sintió como el cuerpo de Ash se tensaba ante la respuesta. "No creo merecerla…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto incrédula. "Pero tu lograste ganarle, ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?"

"Contra mi solamente uso a Regice mas otros tres Pokemon. Contra Paul uso a los tres y lo destrozo totalmente. Regice, Regirock y Registeel, ¿Qué oportunidad tengo yo contra eso?" pregunto abatidamente.

"Ash… no soy un cerebro de la frontera, pero soy una líder de gimnasio. Si hay algo en que nos parecemos es que nos dedicamos a medir a los entrenadores y si de algo estoy segura es que Brandon sabe como medir a sus retadores. Tal vez pensó que Paul necesitaba una lección mas urgente que otra, una lección que tu ya sabias." La respuesta fue tranquilizadora, pero no quito todas las dudas del entrenador. "Y si te sientes tan inseguro, ¿Por qué no lo vuelves a retar? Tal vez ya regreso de Sinnoh."

Esa respuesta si tranquilizo al entrenador, como respuesta la tensión corporal desapareció, confirmando esto apretando el abrazo que tenía su brazo sobre el de ella. Misty soltó un suspiro soñador.

"Gracias…" susurro. "Supongo que ya te debe estar molestando tener un novio tan problemático"

"No…" respondió tranquilamente. "Tú ya me salvaste de mi soledad, creo que ahora es mi turno de salvarte a ti de tu idiotez." Misty volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el torso de Ash en su actual posición invertida. "Creo que ya deberíamos dormir. Mañana será un largo día y tu tienes muchas cosas por hacer"

"Si, ¿No deberías regresar a dormir?" Ash estaba nervioso de que ella se quedara en esa posición.

"Eso voy hacer, se esta muy cómoda aquí" respondió aun en su tono de voz soñador. ¿Qué más daba? El mismo estaba muy cómodo en esta posición y le cabria muy bien una buena noche de sueño sin tener que interrumpirlos. Acomodándose esta vez él, asegurándose de mantener a Misty muy junto a él. Al mismo tiempo recordó algo importante, antes de volver a quedar dormido.

"¿Tienes mi gorra contigo?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ahora estaban en el día del primer gran concurso en Pueblo Paleta. Se podía sentir el entusiasmo en el pacifico pueblo, que por ese día dejo de ser pacifico. Las calles no pavimentadas repleta de locales ambulantes. Delia Ketchum en su vida había tenido problemas para ir al mercado del pueblo, pero por ese día era un caos total. Ella había ido como siempre muy temprano con la intención de regresar antes de que todos despertaran, pero era tal la cantidad de personas que a su regreso Brock ya tenia preparado el desayuno para todos, incluyéndola. Se vio aliviada al saber que no estaba atrasada, aun con la ayuda de Mr. Mime, fue toda una batalla por los alimentos.

Los jóvenes ya se iban a la reservación Oak en donde los Pokemon de todos ya descansaban, para estar en una buena forma para el concurso. Eso fue algo de gran descuido. Una gran fila de personas salía hasta la puerta de la reservación, fila que se prolongaba hasta la entrada. Este era uno de los motivos por la que tantas personas se integraron al concurso. El propio conocedor del mundo Pokemon. Samuel Oak seria juez en el concurso, al mismo tiempo los jóvenes podrían hacerle una visita. Lamentablemente todos tuvieron esa idea, incluyendo algunos conocidos.

En la puerta de la reservación Oak estaban Harley y Drew, y al ver caras familiares de entre la gran fila salieron otros rostros familiares. Zoey y Kenny. Tanto Dawn como May saltaron al ver a sus respectivos rivales frente a ellas, siendo seguidos por el resto de sus amigos.

"¡Drew! ¡Harley!" grito May al saludar sus amigos.

"¡Zoey! ¡Kenny!" continuo Dawn. "No pensé que vendrían también"

"¿Bromeas? Todo el mundo esta hablando de este concurso, después de todo el famoso Profesor Oak va a ser uno de los jueces." Exclamo Kenny como si escuchara una blasfemia. "Quien mejor para evaluar a mis Pokemon que alguien reconocido mundialmente" En ese entonces noto que Dawn no estaba sola, también Ash y sus amigos. "¿También estas aquí?" pregunto dudoso.

"Bien, es mi pueblo. Vine aquí a entrenar para la competencia en Sinnoh y mientras tanto decidí entrar al concurso" se escuso el entrenador, sin comprender el tono acusador de Kenny. Bueno, ¿Qué sabia él de estas cosas?

"¡Pero si es May y sus amiguitos! ¡Brocky y Ashy!" grito Harley. Un temblor involuntario tuvieron Misty y Dawn al ver a tal extraño personaje, mientras se acercaba a Ash y Brock, quienes mostraban bastante molestia ante sus sobrenombres, más aun el tono que uso al decirlos.

"¿Siempre es tan raro?" susurro Misty a su novio, un tanto nerviosa, a su vez Dawn le preguntaba lo mismo a May.

"Ni te imaginas" murmuraron ambos. Mientras que Drew suspiraba en vergüenza. Tal vez el comportamiento de Harley no le agradaba para nada, pero sin duda que en concurso era un oponente de cuidado. El coordinador de pelo verde fue el primero en fijarse lo que llevaba Ash en sus brazos. Algo de color plateado que se ocultaba entre sus brazos.

"Ash…" dijo mientras se acercaba al entrenador.

"Hey, Drew. Ha pasado mucho tiempo" comento en su habitual tono amistoso. Puede que no se conocieran mucho, pero como coordinador era alguien de mucho cuidado, como alguna vez lo fue Gary.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?" pregunto curioso. "Podría jurar que es un…" La bola de pelos se movió en un temblor notando la presencia cercana desconocida del coordinador. "¿Un Eevee?"

"No te acerques demasiado, se altera fácilmente" pidió cortésmente, seguido de esto sacudió sus brazos pidiéndole corporalmente al Pokemon en sus brazos que se revelara. "No temas, son amigos de Dawn y May" Era verdad que el pequeño Pokemon se acostumbraba rápidamente a los entrenadores en casa. Ya prácticamente era el consentido de su madre, si no es que Spheal pudiera decir algo al respecto. Mirando con un seño profundo observo a Drew, este dio un paso atrás notablemente intimidado. "Te dije que no te hará daño" Pikachu estaba en su hombro se acerco dándole algo de apoyo el Pokemon se tranquilizo.

"¡¿Qué es esa lindura?" grito Harley de repente, quien se acerco de golpe. La respuesta defensiva del Pokemon no tardo, rápidamente intento dar una embestida al excéntrico coordinador, que afortunadamente Ash logro parar.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" grito Ash esta vez con Eevee entre sus manos. "Se altera muy fácilmente"

"¿Un Eevee plateado?" pregunto Zoey admirada acercándose lentamente.

"También hay un Spheal púrpura" dijo Kenny mirando la rareza en los brazos de la pelirroja. El Pokemon nombrado al ver como se acercaban todos a verlo imito de una forma mucho mas temerosa a Eevee ocultándose profundamente en los brazos de su entrenadora, temblaba aun mucho más que Eevee. "Que extraño… ¿Por qué se comportan de esa manera tan rara?"

"Digamos que no tienen pasados muy buenos, es por eso que terminaron con nosotros" explico la pelirroja. "A todo esto no me he presentado. Soy Misty" se presento cordialmente.

"Yo soy Kenny"

"Y yo Zoey" agrego la segunda acompañante.

"Kenny, el coordinador rival de Dawn en Sinnoh y Zoey, la amiga de la líder de gimnasio de Snowpoint y coordinadora Pokemon" dijo gustosa. "Y ustedes deben ser… Harley…" dijo un tanto nerviosa de la expresión de sujeto en cuestión. "Y Drew" Tal vez no pudo viajar con Ash, pero de a poco conocía las nuevas aventuras que tuvo, y al mismo tiempo conocía a aquellas personas que solo escucho en sus historias. "Ash y Brock me han hablado mucho de ustedes" Brock en verdad le había contado de Drew y Harley, en su momento cuando la comunicación con Ash no era tan continua, pero Kenny y Zoey era otro cuento. Ash detallo cada encuentro con ellos.

"Mmm…" May apareció de la nada entre Ash y Misty con una mirada sugestiva. "Si de seguro Ash te contó de todo mientras ambos dormían cómodamente, ¿Eh?" Un Scizor seria albino junto a la expresión actual de Ash. Misty uso todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse, ninguno de ellos esperaba que alguien despertara antes que ellos. Sin esperar mas y viendo la expresiones confusas y acusatorias de todos, decidió desviar la atención con un potente contraataque.

"Bien, su pongo que estas tan feliz por que tu novio regreso, ¿Verdad?" Ante esa respuesta inesperada, May pestaño un poco repasando las palabras de la pelirroja por un momento. Al parecer Drew también lo noto.

"¡Ella/El no es mi novia/novio!" gritaron el par de coordinadores a la vez. A Brock le llego una gran marca de Deja vu a su mente, recordando los tiempos inmemoriales en donde Ash y Misty discutirían sin parar sobre exactamente el mismo tema.

"Nunca hable de Drew" contesto astutamente la pelirroja. Ambos coordinadores se sonrojaron entre una mezcla de vergüenza y cólera. Simplemente se cruzaron de brazos y miraron en posiciones opuestas.

"Y pensé que ya habían pasado esa fase" refunfuño Harley.

"Comprendo tu dolor" agrego Brock.

Afortunadamente el plan de la pelirroja funciono. Toda la atención ahora se estaba en expresiones confusas de los coordinadores presentes, incluyendo a un despistado Max. Luego de un breve silencio el resto se presento apropiadamente.

"Hay que ir a buscar a los Pokemon para el concurso, tan solo falta una hora" agrego Misty. Siendo el primero en tomar el tema con importancia. Ash, Dawn y May se horrorizaron al olvidarse de ello. "El problema será pasar a toda esa gente…"

"Ya se como entrar…" Ash no pudo seguir. Fueron distraídos por un auto rojo que se acercaba a la lejanía de la calle no pavimentada. Era un auto deportivo rojo descapotado. Que tanto para Ash, Brock, May y Max fue totalmente familiar. "¡Es Scott!" Ash fue el primero en notarlo, pero también vieron que tenia un acompañante en el auto. Resaltaba una pequeña cifra amarilla que crecía.

"¿Ese no es un Pikachu?" pregunto Dawn.

El auto por fin llego al rango visible notando las dos personas a bordo. Eran Scott y un muchacho bastante familiar con un Pikachu en su hombro.

"¡Pika!" grito el Pikachu de Ash.

"¡Ritchie! ¡Sparky!" agrego su entrenador.

El auto se detuvo en frente al gran grupo de entrenadores y coordinadores, dejando ver con claridad al muchacho que conocían Ash, Misty y Brock. También miraron aturdidos el parecido extremo con Ash.

"Jamás me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano Ash" comento May sorprendida.

"Si, es igualito" agrego Dawn.

"Incluso tiene un Pikachu" finalizo Max.

"No somos hermanos" explico Ash. Siguiendo con la larga presentación correspondiente y el relato de su primer encuentro en la meseta añil hace algunos años. Todos miraron de acuerdo mientras Pikachu y Sparky jugaban.

"Como siempre es un placer ver al campeón de la batalla de la frontera" interrumpió Scott alegremente. "Si te preguntas por que esta Ritchie conmigo es por que él también va a hacer el desafío de derrotar a los cerebros de la frontera. Hazaña que hasta el momento solo has logrado tú. Acaba de derrotar a Noland." Explico el dueño del evento.

"Espere, ¿Ash derroto a todos los cerebros?" pregunto Ritchie.

"Por eso mismo te escogí para el desafío, te pareces mucho a él." Explico Scott aturdiendo aun poco a ambos entrenadores, esta vez cambio su calma por una seriedad al mirar a Ash. "Ash, el puesto como octavo cerebro de la frontera sigue abierto para ti indefinidamente. Cuando te sientas capacitado, eres libre de tomarlo" El resto que desconocía el trato, en especial Misty, miraron sorprendidos al entrenador. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿Han visto pasar a la pirámide de batalla?"

"¿Eh?" murmuraron todos.

"¿Brandon viene aquí?" pregunto Ash sorprendido.

"Si, viene a investigar los restos de una antigua civilización cercana a pueblo paleta" Ash, Brock y Misty recordaron de inmediato las únicas ruinas existentes en los alrededores a Pueblo Paleta.

"¡Las ruinas de Pokemopolis!" gritaron en sintonía.

"Ah, veo que las conocen." El trío después de un leve escalofrío por el recuerdo asintieron. "Desde hace algún tiempo que Brandon esta interesado en estudiarlas. Vine aquí para dejar a Ritchie en el concurso y esperar a que Brandon llegue" Al escuchar esto ultimo miraron con sorpresa al rival de Ash.

"Supongo que esto nos vuelve a convertir en rivales" dijo ansioso el entrenador en su pueblo natal.

"No esperaba menos, solo una cosa Ash" El nombrado lo miro expectante. "Cuando derrote a los siete cerebros de la frontera, quiero enfrentarme al octavo cerebro de la frontera" declaro decidido. El entrenador estaba confuso.

"Creo que te equivocas, yo no soy el octavo cerebro" Él sin duda no esperaba un reto de este tipo, menos aun un reto en el cual él no tenia titulo alguno oficial.

"Eres el único candidato para el puesto. Aunque no seas el cerebro oficialmente, eres el único" Ritchie se mantenía decidido, incluso los que conocían a Ash se asustaron, ya que era la misma decisión que mostraba su amigo antes de una batalla. "De otra manera no podré tener la satisfacción de terminar este desafío sin enfrentarme a todos, incluyéndote"

"Si eso es lo que quieres, estaré esperando el reto… pero créeme, ninguno de los cerebros será fácil, en especial Brandon" aclaro Ash aceptando gustoso.

"No me gustaría interrumpir esta declaración decisiva de batalla pero tenemos que apurarnos queremos participar en el concurso y ni siquiera tenemos a nuestros Pokemon" aclaro May un tanto afligida por la ignorancia de los entrenadores. "Tu decías que saber por donde entrar al laboratorio"

"Claro" dijo apenado. "¿Vienes?" le pregunto Ritchie, el cual asintió. "Cuando era pequeño solía jugar en estos lugares con Gary" explico Ash guiando al enorme grupo a una zona alejada de la entrada principal. "Si mal no recuerdo…" Ash comenzó a tocar cada uno de los barrotes del enrejado. "…debería estar por aquí" siguió tanteando hasta localizar uno suelto. Con gran facilidad lo giro hacia arriba creando una perfecta entrada. "Me alegra que el profesor jamás lo haya reemplazado"

"Esperare en el estadio el inicio del concurso" declaro Scott.

"¿Estadio?" pregunto Ash.

"Claro…" interrumpió May. "En pueblo paleta se instalo uno de los estadios de concurso más modernos del mundo gracias a que el mismo profesor Oak vive aquí. No querrían que el estuviese en un concurso de segunda"

"¡¿Qué!" grito Ash sorprendido. "¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi?"

"Es por la belleza natural del pueblo. El profesor Oak acepto la contracción de ese estadio a condición de que fuera en una zona alejada del pueblo para que no interrumpiera la paz constante en este lugar" informo esta vez Scott. "Bueno…" Scott regreso a su auto. "… nos vemos en el concurso, suerte a todos" sin decir mas Scott se fue del lugar, dejando a los jóvenes continuar su camino.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tracey luchaba por cerrar la puerta, cada vez más y mas personas deseaban conocer al profesor Oak. Por un momento se pregunto si el fue de aquella manera alguna vez, y en caso que lo fuera esperaba no haber molestado a sus amigos con aquella actitud. Un sonido de la ventana trasera a la casa llamo su atención. Por suerte el Muk de Ash se ofreció a cerrar definitivamente la puerta, dándole la oportunidad de ir a ver que sucedía atrás. Esperaba que los fanáticos no hubieran encontrado aquel ventanal. A su sorpresa y agrado eran Ash y sus amigos… muchos amigos.

"Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrían" comento Tracey invitándolos a pasar. "Aquí están las Pokeball que le pediste al profesor Oak, aunque debes ir a buscarlos" Al parecer el observador y ayudante estaba bastante acelerado con los preparativos del concurso.

"Gracias, iré por ellos" Ash salio del cuarto dejando al resto de sus amigos dentro.

"Misty, Dawn y May. Aquí están sus Pokemon, recargados y listos para la acción" Arriba de la mesa de centro en la sala estaban las Pokeball de los respectivos coordinadores y entrenadora. Estos felices aceptaron de vuelta sus amigos. "Ritchie, ha pasado algún tiempo" comento el observador.

"Y que lo digas, ¿Dónde esta el Profesor Oak? Quería que revisara a mi Pokemon" comento optimista.

"¡Nosotros también!" gritaron al unísono el resto de presentes.

"¿Eh? ¿Y ustedes son?" Pregunto un tanto aturdido. Por tercera vez en el día iniciaron con la larga presentación de personajes. Entre tantos viajes de Ash, ya había conocido a un gran número de coordinadores. "Lamento decirles que el profesor ya se fue"

"¡¿Qué?" gritaron desanimados.

"Es lo que intentaba decirles a todos los fanáticos de afuera, pero nadie quiere escucharme. Insisten que debe estar en el laboratorio y no se detendrían hasta verlo" se lamento Tracey de la terrible parte de su trabajo. En aquel instante llego Ash con su fiel Butterfree en su cabeza. "No tuviste dificultades al encontrarlo."

"No, a ninguno de ellos. Aunque no lo entre a su Pokeball por que esta esperando a alguien" se explico Ash mostrando al impaciente Butterfree sobre su cabeza. El Pokemon aleteo con fuerza notando que otro Butterfree se acercaba, uno rosado. "Finalmente llega" Al parecer Butterfree rosa estaba deseándole suerte a su compañero en la competencia. "¡¿Listo para ganar amigo?" grito entusiasmado su entrenador.

"¡Free!" chillo con fuerza estando de acuerdo. Ash de inmediato lo regreso a su Pokeball, al instante Butterfree rosa se vio preocupada.

"No te preocupes, regresara sano y salvo" acaricio levemente Ash su cabeza relajándola. Ella chillo feliz al ponerse en la cabeza de su nuevo confiable entrenador. "Eso es…"

"¡Wow! ¡Un Butterfree rosa!" grito Ritchie sorprendido, y al parecer la expresión de sorpresa era compartida por los coordinadores recién llegados. "¿Por qué no la ocupas en el concurso?" pregunto curioso.

"No creo que sea buena idea, además ella le sirve de apoyo moral a Butterfree, ¿Verdad?" pregunto continuando con su cariño en la cabeza del Butterfree rosado. Ella volvió a chillar en respuesta. De la nada Muk aplasto a su entrenador. Butterfree se elevo un poco, mientras que Eevee saltaba junto a Pikachu abandonando a su entrenador. "¡Arg! Se que quieres participar, pero por esta vez creo que será mejor que ayudes a Tracey a mantener el laboratorio bajo control"

"¡Maaak!" grito alegre aun sobre Ash.

"¡Y creo que necesito respirar también!" suplico, el resto se rió ante la escena. Sin duda que cada Pokemon de Ash tenia una personalidad muy única.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El estadio era enorme y Ash se encontraba maravillado con la gigantez de la gran estructura en su pueblo natal. Para la sorpresa mayor el estadio se encontraba a su capacidad máxima. Jamás había visto a tantas personas en su pueblo. El grupo continuo para llegar dentro de la instalación, lo primero que vieron era un centro Pokemon especializado para la competencia y por supuesto a una enfermera Joy.

"¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Luz de mi alma! ¡Luz de mi vida!" grito Brock estando ya enfrente de la enfermera.

"Y de vuelta al trabajo" dijo Max complaciente mientras se arremangaba los brazos. "¡Como extrañe esto!"

"Espera Max, hay alguien mas que hace el trabajo" comento Misty divertida, esperando lo que debería suceder ahora.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Max curioso.

"Solo espera" continuo Ash en el mismo tono divertido.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"¡Jay!" grito Brock tras ser golpeado por un golpe veneno cortesía de su querido Croagunk.

Max de inmediato se largo a reír al ver a Brock siendo arrastrado lejos de la enfermera Joy. Mientras este se lamentaba tanto de su dolor corporal como en el dolor en su corazón. El resto que ya sabia la rutina miro un tanto divertido como el Pokemon arrastraba a su entrenador lejos de la sorprendida enfermera.

"Ese Pokemon tiene mi aprobación" comento divertido. "Nunca espere que Brock capturara un Pokemon para controlarlo"

"Son Ash y sus amigos" dijo amablemente la enfermera Joy. Tanto Ash como el resto tenían un problema para identificarla y Brock estaba demasiado inconciente como para poder diferenciarla. "Soy la enfermera Joy de cuidad Verde. ¿Vienen a participar?" pregunto, el grupo asintió. "Bien, los registrare, recuerden que en este concurso son libres de usar hasta tres Pokemon. Como no ofrecimos un limite de inscripción por ser la primera vez tenemos una gran cantidad de aspirantes" Ash y sus amigos sabían esto de boca del profesor Oak.

En una fila ordenara la enfermera registro a todos y cada uno, para luego se invitados a bastidores, encontrándose en el camino con un personaje bastante familiar. Brock logro recuperarse del golpe y salto hacia su nuevo objetivo.

"¡Hermosa Lilian! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo y…!" Ya era tarde, Misty le estaba jalando la oreja como en los viejos tiempo. "No, ¿Por qué?" se quejaba mientras ella lo arrastraba.

"Tal vez cansaste a Croagunk, pero yo aun estoy aquí" dijo furiosa la entrenadora de tipo agua.

"Pero si es May y sus amigos. Me alegra ver caras familiares, estoy segura que será un gran concurso si todos ustedes están aquí" anuncio la presentadora de concursos de Kanto. "Buena suerte" Ella continuo su camino al escenario mientras que los otros llegaban a los bastidores. Actualmente estaban repletos, por suerte tenían un gran tamaño.

Brock y Max quedaron afuera, con la intención de ir al público para buscar lugares y con esperanza buscar a la madre de Ash y a Scott. Esto causo que se generara un cierto nerviosismo en Misty. Lo que no paso desapercibido para su novio.

"¿Nerviosa?" pregunto divertido.

"Es mi primer concurso, no se si estaré a la altura" comento tragando nervios.

"Lo harás bien, solo recuerda lo que practicaste y no podrás fallar" La confianza de Misty regreso de lleno, pero antes de que pudiera responder los altavoces del estadio sonaron. Era tiempo de que fueran todos a escuchar la apertura del concurso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Más de cien personas reunidas en el centro del gran estadio, en el cual se encontraban todos los coordinadores que participarían en este evento. Ash pudo notar a todos sus amigos presentes, incluyendo a una cara familiar. Al parecer Misty también observo esa cara.

"Ash, ¿Se te hace familiar ella?" pregunto igualmente confusa.

"Si, se llama Jesselina, quedo entre las cuatro mejores en el festival de Sinnoh. Es bastante buena" comento Ash, pero él no capto el sentido en el que lo decía Misty. A ella se le hacia familiar de otra forma, podría jurar haber visto su cara en otro lado. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Ash notando como ella no dejaba de mirarla.

"No… nada Ash"

"¡Bienvenidos sean todos!" anuncio como oración inicial Lilian. "¡Con esto damos inicio al primer concurso de Pueblo Paleta!" La multitud rugió en aprobación. "¡Como siempre se han presentado concursantes de muy buen nivel y no dudo que serán grandes enfrentamientos y demostraciones! Sin mas preámbulo aquí les presento a los jueces." A un lado de ella estaban cuatro mesas y en cada una de ellas un juez. "La primera, demos una bienvenida a la enfermera Joy de ciudad Verde"

"¡Es un honor!" saludo cortésmente la sanadora Pokemon, mientras que Brock babeaba en el publico.

"Junto a ella esta el director del comité de concursos Pokemon. El Sr. Raúl Contesta" Se revelaba a un señor de pelo negro-gris. Una gran corbata negra y chaqueta roja.

"¡Esperare un gran concurso!"

"¡El Sr. Suziko! Presidente del Club Fan Pokemon"

"Es un extraordinario placer" saludo cortésmente notándose su característico asentó.

"Y finalmente, es el profesor mas conocido a nivel mundial. Tenemos el gran honor de tenerlo como juez en este concurso, además de que nos encontramos en su pueblo natal. ¡El profesor Samuel Oak!" El publico rugió al verlo sentado.

"Me alegra mucho estar aquí" contesto un tanto apenado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo se reunió en las gradas con sus conocidos, mientras llamaban uno a uno al escenario. Delia, Brock, Max, Tracey y Scott estaban todos juntos en un lugar convenientemente en el centro del las gradas. Max tenía a Ralts y Azurril en sus brazos. Mientras que Delia tenía a Eevee y Spheal. Desde ahí observaron la competencia, hasta que llegara el turno del primero de ellos. May.

"Bien. Deséenme suerte" dijo mientras se retiraba a bastidores a cambiarse.

A los pocos minutos May hizo su aparición en escena. Allí estaba en un vestido rosado bastante grande, rápidamente saco una Pokeball de entre su gran vestido, que no tardo en arrojarla a escena.

"¡Ve Ledian!" Del interior y en una entrada de flores azules hizo su aparición el nombrado Pokemon insecto, proveniente de la región Johto. "¡Es tiempo de iniciar con el espectáculo!"

"Veo que no perdió su tiempo en Johto" comento Ash sorprendió al ver al Pokemon de aquella región en el escenario.

"¡Comienza con Viento Plateado!" El Pokemon bicho comenzó a agitar fuertemente sus alas liberando aquellas bellas ondas plateadas por todo el escenario y esparciéndolas, generando un misterioso brillo del mismo color brillante. "¡Ahora Viento de cola!" Aumentando su velocidad de golpe el Pokemon voló en línea recta a través del escenario recogiendo y ordenando todo aquel brillo de plata tras él en toda una hilera.

"¡Es impresionante!" susurro la madre de Ash, en presencia del primer concurso.

Para terminar el Ledian se elevo en pleno escenario, siendo alcanzado por el brillo de plata y estallando bajo el para volverse a esparcir en forma de pileta hasta desaparecer en el aire, dando final a su presentación.

"¡Sin duda algo maravilloso!" exclamo la enfermera Joy.

"¡Demostración hermosa y elegante!" continuo Raúl.

"¡Extraordinario!" dijo Suziko.

"¡Una sincronización perfecta sacando la belleza del Pokemon!" termino finalmente el profesor Oak.

Todos sus amigos estaban orgullosos del logro de May.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luego de unos cuantos concursantes el siguiente fue Ritchie. Este trago fuertemente al escuchar su nombre por el altoparlante. Se notaba que este era su primer concurso. La próxima vez que sus amigos lo vieron estaba ya en el escenario. Bestia un traje elegante marrón, muy similar al que Ash uso en la copa Wallace.

"¡Es tu turno de brillar Rose!" grito Ritchie lanzando una Pokeball con estrella.

"¿Rose?" se preguntaron alguno de sus amigos. Para contestar a sus preguntas apareció un hermoso Swellow, nuevamente demostrando las similitudes que tenían Ash y Ritchie.

"¿Un Swellow?" pregunto Max aturdido. "No espere que fueran tan parecidos"

"Ni si quiera yo sabia que también tenia uno" agrego Ash aturdido.

"¡Es hora! ¡Multiplícate!" Haciendo uso del doble equipo aparecieron diez Swelllow volando todos ellos formaron un perfecto circulo. "¡Ahora Ataque Celestial!" Las diez aves dieron un aleteo inicial hacia delante para tomar impulso hacia el centro, luego a gran velocidad se fueron al centro y luego elevarse en el cielo dejando una estela blanca cada uno. A medida que la vista subía uno a uno iban desapareciendo, hasta que en la cima quedo uno solo. "¡Termina con ciclón!" En una picada, Swellow agito sus alas, creando un tornado bajo él. Rápidamente siguió en picada atravesando el ciclón, causando que el comenzara a girar en espiral durante la picada.

El ciclón desapareció y con un cálculo preciso aterrizo elegantemente. Al llegar a tierra levanto su ala izquierda en señal de reverencia, siendo imitado por su, por el momento, coordinador. El público estaba sorprendido esto.

"Elegancia y poder unidos, grandioso" Joy junto sus manos admirada.

"La velocidad fue impresionante" comento esta vez Raúl.

"Fue sin duda extraordinario" añadió Suziko.

"Un Swellow elegancia tiene, resaltado por su entrenador tal don presente" recito el Profesor inspirado por tal hazaña. Esta ultima frase dejo a Dawn maravillada ante su poema, causando cierta risa a sus amigos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Otros concursantes se presentaron para que Dawn fuera la siguiente. La muchacha de Sinnoh estaba emocionada por su primer concurso fuera de su región natal. Estaba deseosa de escuchar algún poema respeto a sus Pokemon departe del profesor, era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenia de elogiarla y no iba a desperdiciarla.

"¡Ve Cyndaquil!" Dawn se presentaba a escena de inmediato vestida de un traje elegante celeste, revelando sin espera a su Pokemon de fuego. A sorpresa de todo el mundo el Pokemon salio con su ataque Rueda de fuego activado, notando que Dawn ya había planeado ello de ante mano. El Pokemon corrió a una gran velocidad por el campo de batalla. "¡Usa velocidad!" La esfera en llamas se fue disipando en forma de estrellas revelando al Pokemon en su interior. Gracias al efecto del fuego, las estrellas desaparecieron en un hermoso destello.

La presentación termino.

"Fue breve, pero muy bien planeada" dijo Joy.

"Una verdadera estrella llameante" agrego Raúl.

"Extraordinario y vibrante" comento Suziko.

Dawn estaba atenta. Esperaba con ansias esta parte. Siempre quiso escuchar algún poema de sus Pokemon de parte del profesor Oak y ahora era su oportunidad. Este se mantuvo con la mirada fija, aumentando los nervios de Dawn.

"Cyndaquil pequeño y fuerte es, como su presentación fue" Los admiradores del profesor Oak gritaron admirados, mientras la propia Dawn chillaba de alegría. Sus amigos no pudieron evitar sudar frío. Tal vez le gustaban demasiados los poemas. Muchos de ellos no entendían la grandeza de sus poemas, pero era una información que sabían no podrían decirle, era tan peligroso como insultar a una enfermera Joy en presencia de Brock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El resto de las presentaciones pasaron rápido. Drew y Harley estrenaron también Pokemon de la región Johto. Drew mostraba un potente Ampharos, mientras que Harley mostraba un aterrador Misdreavus, que parcialmente mostraban las personalidades de sus coordinadores. Sin duda que las presentaciones de Kenny y Zoey fueron grandiosas, poniéndose al mismo nivel que el resto.

Todo el mundo nuevamente estaba reunido en las gradas esperando el aviso del siguiente concursante. De inmediato se reconoció la cara del entrenador de pueblo paleta en pantalla.

"Bien, ya es mi turno" dijo el entrenador de forma confidente. "Deséenme suerte" dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo hacia los bastidores, pero antes de que avanzara demasiado por el alguien toco su hombro. Sorprendido por esto se volteo para ver quien era. "¿Misty…?" No alcanzo a seguir con la pregunta, ya que la pelirroja se precipito a depositar un beso en la mejilla del entrenador.

"Buena suerte" susurro tiernamente, para luego regresar rápidamente con los demás. Por suerte la oscuridad de pasillo disfrazaba el sonrojo en ambos presentes.

Misty regreso con el resto, quienes al parecer no se percataron de su ausencia, o por lo menos eso pensó. May la observaba con una sonrisa astuta, con lo que la pelirroja se intimido un poco, temiendo a las consecuencias.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto la coordinadora manteniendo la expresión.

"Fui… al baño" dijo insegura.

"¿Al baño?" pregunto en un tono evidente de inocencia falsa. "Pero si esta por ahí…" señalo al lado opuesto del que venia la pelirroja. "Además, pensé que querrías desearle buena suerte a tu novio… tu sabes… un beso de buena suerte" La pelirroja no contesto, tan solo continuo su camino esperando para ver la presentación de Ash. También tratando de ignorar las miradas divertidas al ver su sonrojo. Ya todos sabían.

Pasaron unos minutos para cuando hizo su aparición Ash en el escenario central. Los que conocieron a Ash de antes que iniciara su viaje por Hoenn se sorprendieron al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Era su ropa que llevo durante todo el viaje desde Kanto hasta Johto. Incluyendo su famosa gorra de la liga Pokemon. Lo en verdad sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que varias personas en el publico lo animaran fuertemente.

"¿Desde cuando que Ash es tan famoso?" pregunto May sorprendida.

"Tiene sentido" comento Max en su tono sabio. "Es un pueblo pequeño. No hay muchos que se hagan entrenadores y tampoco hay muchos que logren llegar lejos. Ash es uno de los pocos que lo logro y en verdad él tiene buena fama. Dieciséis mejores en la Kanto. Ocho mejores en Johto y Hoenn. Ganador de la liga naranja. Y campeón de la batalla de la frontera. Es una agenda de logros bastante amplia"

"¡Vamos a hacerlo!" La conversación entre sus amigos fue interrumpida por el grito de Ash.

"¿Me pregunto a quien usara primero?" pregunto Max emocionado.

"Tal vez use a Butterfree. Seria la opción obvia sabiendo todos nosotros que lo va a usar" comento Drew.

"No lo creo. Si por algo conozco a Ash, es que él jamás usara lo obvio. Se apega a lo inesperado" respondió velozmente la pelirroja. May rápidamente intento lanzar una burla, pero el concurso se veía más interesante por el momento.

"Tal vez use a Pikachu" comento de forma ingenua nuevamente la coordinadora de Hoenn.

"¡Pikachu!" May escucho un grito desanimado. Se sorprendió al ver el ratón eléctrico en los brazos de Misty. Se veía bastante afectado por el comentario insensible de May. No le gustaba cuando no podía formar parte en una batalla de su entrenador, incluyendo un concurso.

"¡Es hora Primeape!" Ash lanzo la Pokeball, invocando al Pokemon tipo lucha. A la sorpresa de todos y a la risa de sus amigos que conocían los hábitos de este Primeape, tenía una gorra en su cabeza. La gorra de Ash de Sinnoh. "¡Comencemos!" grito Ash, esta vez parecía una clave. En esa señal Ash giro su gorra hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Primeape.

"Entro en modo batalla" se rió Misty.

"Hace años que no veía eso" agrego Brock igualmente divertido. Pikachu igualmente estaba sonriendo al ver eso.

"¿Modo batalla?" pregunto Dawn. Todos igualmente miraron

"Era un habito que tenia Ash al inicio de su viaje Pokemon" explico Misty. "Siempre volteaba su gorra antes de capturar algún Pokemon, enfrentarse a un entrenador o retar a un gimnasio" La pelirroja se detuvo de golpe. "Ya se cual es el tercer Pokemon" dijo descubriendo el plan _clásico_ de su novio.

"¡Inicia con secuencia de Tumba de Rocas!"

"¡Prii!" Con un potente golpe en el suelo de parte del Pokemon surgieron varios pilares de rocas através de todo el escenario. Primeape realizo un segundo golpe al suelo causando que se volvieran a esconder las rocas que salieron. Con un tercer golpe surgieron algunas de las anteriores, quedando otras bajo tierra. Un cuarto golpe. Las que salieron por segunda vez se escondieron, dando paso a las que no habían salido.

_¡Trak!_

_¡Trak!_

_¡Trak!_

_¡Trak!_

El suceso se repitió varias veces de forma aleatoria, creando un espectáculo muy divertido bajo el ritmo del tambor de Primeape. Eso se fue acelerando cada vez más. Hasta que…

"¡Usa Golpe Centrado!"

Con esa orden Primeape dio el potente golpe nuevamente en el suelo ocultando nuevamente todas las rocas en el suelo, como si nunca hubieran estado fuera de lugar.

"¡Y el gran final!"

"¡Priii!" El Pokemon tipo lucha dio un ultimo golpe al suelo. De él salieron dos unos dos últimos pilares de roca. Uno bajo Ash y el segundo bajo Primeape. Ambos fueron levantados sin tambalearse para quedar en la misma posición. Ambos mirando el suelo desde la altura elevada y con sus brazos semi-doblados. Levantaron su mirada al mismo tiempo para reacomodar sus gorras en la posición correcta, dando final a la demostración.

Sus amigos estaban mudos. Ejecutar tumba de rocas con tal precisión era espectacular. La sincronización con Ash fue sorprendente. Y aun mas importante fue el ritmo que se creo con tan solo el sonido de las rocas entrando y saliendo. El público le dio un merecido aplauso mientras que tanto Ash como Primeape esperaban los comentarios de los jueces.

"Imaginativo. Poderoso. Y con mucho ritmo" dijo la enfermera aun sorprendida.

"La precisión de Tumba de Rocas fue fenomenal" anuncio Raúl.

"Extraordinaria invención de ritmo" agrego Suziko.

"Al ritmo de Primeape el publico baila" fue el breve verso del profesor Oak. Pero parecía muy satisfecho con lo visto. Ya más tranquilos Ash y Primeape salieron de escena para ir a ver a sus amigos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash y Primeape, quien se mantenía aun fuera de su Pokeball, regresaron a las gradas. Sus amigos estaban esperándolo, pero lo primero que vio fue una falta de definición naranja que se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo. El propio Ash no lo vio venir.

"Fue increíble, Ash" felicito Misty a su novio. Después de un par de segundos se recupero del evento sorpresivo para poder responder al brazo. "La forma en que Primeape manejaba la Tumba de Rocas era excelente"

"Primeape esta bien entrenado, facilito mucho el trabajo" Después de esto se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos mas en el abrazo. Un par de raspados de garganta les recordaron que no estaban solos. Se separaron vergonzosamente, notando como el resto observaba divertidos la escena romántica. Por fortuna fueron salvados por Primeape quien exclamo feliz.

"¡Pri! ¡Pri!" grito alegre mientras disfrutaba el tener una gorra en su cabeza.

"Excelente trabajo Primeape" dijo Ash acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon. "Se que no tuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, pero me alegra que estés de vuelta" El Pokemon respondió festivamente golpeando de forma amistosa la espalda de Ash.

"Eso me recuerda, Misty. Tu dijiste que sabias que Pokemon iba a usar Ash" May recordó lo sucedido durante la presentación de Ash.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ash saltando de golpe. "No podrías adivinarlo" desafío a su novia.

"¿Eso crees? Ya usaste a Primeape. Tienes a Butterfree en tu equipo. Es obvio que el Pokemon que queda es…" Misty se acerco a la oreja de Ash susurrando el nombre del último. El entrenador abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Misty se alejo disfrutando la mirada perpleja de Ash. "Por tu reacción diría que tengo razón" anuncio satisfecha.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Dawn. Su curiosidad mostraba lo mejor de ella. "¿Qué Pokemon es el ultimo?" pregunto a la pelirroja.

"Lo siento, se que Ash no quieren que se enteren" comento la pelirroja esperanzando al entrenador. "Pero no esperes misericordia de mi parte" agrego, pero esto no desalentó al entrenador en lo mas mínimo.

"No espero misericordia" respondió decisivamente. Por un momento el interior de la pelirroja vibro. Es obvio que Ash jamás se limitaría por ser ella. Daria lo máximo, aun siendo su novia. El siempre la trataría como una igual.

"Lamento destruir este momento de coquetería tan profundo…" Brock interrumpió sonrojando a ambos. "Pero ya han anunciado al siguiente concursante y esto te incumbe Misty." La nombrada miro curiosa a lo que se refería el criador. Entendió en cuanto vio la gran pantalla. Ella era la siguiente. Misty inhalo profundo, para tratar de sacudirse los nervios.

"Tranquilízate" dijo Ash. "Se que lo harás bien."

"Gracias" Dando la vuelta la pelirroja se dirigió hacia los bastidores. Pero el entrenador la siguió asegurándose de que estuvieran fuera de vista imito las acciones de su novia de hace unos momentos. "¿Ash que sucede…?" Se detuvo al sentir el beso de Ash en su mejilla.

"Buena suerte" y nuevamente se dirigió con el resto esperando verla en acción. Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. Este no era el momento para ensueños, debía enfocarse en la victoria y en la esperanza de enfrentarse a Ash en este concurso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash espero junto al resto la aparición de Misty en escena. Pero antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir algo inesperado paso. Toda la zona del escenario se hundía hasta el fondo, para luego desaparecer. De entre el lugar ahora vacío lentamente surgía una nueva estructura. Era una alberca a sobre nivel. Tenía grandes paredes de vidrio.

"¡¿Qué le paso al escenario?" pregunto Max sorprendido.

"Este es el estadio de concursos mas moderno de todo Kanto" explico Scott. "Esta equipado para todo tipo de demostraciones de coordinación. Siendo el más moderno, también posee un sistema de cambio de arena de combate, para no limitar al coordinador durante su demostración. Al parecer Misty sabe eso y planea dar uso lo mejor que pueda a su terreno."

"¿Qué será lo que planea Misty?" pregunto Dawn confusa de la transformación radical del escenario.

"Misty es entrenadora especializada en los Pokemon de tipo agua. Créeme que en aquel lugar Misty tiene enorme ventaja" comento Brock. "Me pregunto cual será la el plan de Misty. ¿Tienes alguna idea Ash?" pregunto el criador, pensando que tal vez su novio supiera algo.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Ash?" pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez observo a su amigo. Este se mantenía con la boca levemente abierta mirando fijamente hacia la parte de arriba de la alberca. El trampolín. "¿Qué sucede Ash?" pregunto preocupado. Este no emitía sonido alguno, y decidió investigar que había causado tal efecto en él. El criador no pudo evitar sonreír. "Vaya, Misty se tomo el concurso en serio."

"¿A que te refieres Brock?" pregunto Dawn, mientras que May y Zoey se preguntaban lo que ocurría. El criador simplemente señalo hacia el trampolín. Las tres coordinadoras fijaron su mirada y casi se caen de espalda.

"¡Woow!" gritaron a la vez exhalando fuertemente.

Era su regreso, solo que esta vez no era una actuación. Una pelirroja de pelo largo, centellantes ojos verde azulados y una hermosa cola de sirena. Es el regreso de la sirena Misty. Las muchachas estaban asombradas del despliegue de belleza de la entrenadora, quienes en algún momento pensaron que la pelirroja podria no estar al nivel de la competición. Con tan solo esa entrada demostraba lo equivocadas que estaban.

La Sra. Ketchum, así como el resto escucharon las reacciones de las coordinadoras, buscando el origen de la sorpresa, cosa que no tardo en encontrar. Delia estaba impresionada al verla parada sobre el trampolín y lo hermosa que lucia.

"¿Esta disfrazada de sirena?" pregunto May extasiada.

"Se podría decir que es culpa de sus hermanas" explico Brock a todos los presentes. "Las hermanas de Misty se caracterizan por hacer ciertos eventos especiales en el gimnasio Cerulean, y una de estas obras fue _La sirena Misty_. En donde ella participo con Ash como el supuesto príncipe, aunque fuera culpa de Equipo Rocket." Dijo en un tono especial, esperando causar algún ataque de Ash. Este no respondió, pero May pareció notar el plan de Brock.

"Príncipe… ¿Eh?" contiguo astutamente, pero nada paso. "¿…Ash?"

Dawn paso su mano frente a la cara de Ash buscando su atención, pero este se mantenía con la mirada fija en Misty. Sus ojos y su expresión se mostraban en un transe de ensueño profundo. Brock se vio emocionado… muy emocionado.

"¡Por fin!" grito a los cuatro vientos el criador. "¡Espere este momento por años!" Este se arremango la camisa, levantando su brazo derecho y moviendo sus dedos de forma ansiosa. Disfrutando de antemano la siguiente acción. Max también noto esto, era una ocasión única.

"¡No tan rápido!" se agrego el futuro entrenador. "También quiero hacer esto, es mi trabajo" Esto jamás se había dado antes. Tanto Brock como Max lucharían por hacer lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

"¡Tu no has esperado lo mismo que yo! ¡Años de esperar a que esto pase! ¡Y por fin mi sueño se cumple! ¡No dejare que lo arruines!" Brock se precipito hacia Ash, teniendo como objetivo su oreja. Extendió su mano lentamente disfrutando cada segundo previo a esto.

"¡Atrás!" De improviso Max salto a lo hombros de Brock jalando sus orejas simultáneamente logrando arrastrarlo lejos del objetivo mutuo. El criador luchaba con fuerza para acercarse hacia Ash, pero el impedimento en sus orejas era demarcado grande. Pero lo que puede ir mal, solo puede empeorar. En un destello blanco, proveniente de la cintura de Brock salio Croagunk con el mismo objetivo que ellos.

Max y Brock se miraron por un momento mientras el Pokemon se acercaba hacia el entrenador.

"¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡No lo harás!" gritaron a la vez lanzándose sobre Croagunk. El trío comenzó una potente lucha sobre la supremacía. Esto era algo que no veían muy a menudo, mejor dicho, jamás se había visto hasta hoy. De entre la pelea astutamente salio Brock pasando desapercibido del enfrentamiento de Max y el Pokemon. Dichosamente tomo la oreja de Ash para jalarla.

"¿Qué se siente que te prohíban amar?" cito, recordando que lo mismo le había dicho a Misty la vez que ella salto tras un científico de fósiles. El sabía que disfruto ese momento, y casi perdió la esperanza de poder repetirlo con Ash, pero ahora era una realidad. Jalo un poco mas fuerte mientras Max y Croagunk miraban en derrota la escena. A la sorpresa de todos, y a la mayor de Brock. Ash solo movió su cabeza un poco, sin mostrar signo de dolor o de despedida de su fantasía. "¡Así que eres terco!" Brock probó un poco mas fuerte pero nada pasó. Ash seguía con la misma mirada fija.

"Lo estas haciendo mal" reclamo Max mientras saltaba a los hombros de Ash. "Se hace de esta forma" Usando sus dos manos jalo las dos orejas del entrenador buscando apartarlo y sacarlo de su ensueño. "¡Es hora de descansar Romeo!" Pero nuevamente nada paso. Es verdad que Ash movió su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, pero su mirada mantenía el foco, así como su transe. "¡No puede ser" reclamo Max, mientras se bajaba de los hombros del entrenador.

"¡Croak!" grito repentinamente el Pokemon de Brock. Y con un golpe púrpura impacto un costado del tórax de Ash. Todos miraron horrorizados esto, esperando a que el habitual efecto del golpe se realizara. Pero este seguía en transe sin mostrar dolor alguno. "¿Croak?" El orgullo del Pokemon se vio afectado y sin esperar volvió a golpear…

Nada paso.

"Bien, si todo lo demás falla…" anuncio Max decidido. "…nos apegamos a lo básico. ¡Pikachu ataca a Ash!" grito fingiendo ser un entrenador. "_Siempre quise decir eso_" El ratón al escuchar esas palabras y notando preocupado la ausencia de la mente de su entrenador le hizo caso. Un potente rayo de electricidad impacto a Ash.

Nuevamente nada paso.

Ash había desarrollado cierta inmunidad a los ataques eléctricos.

"Ya déjenlo" dijo May tratando de salir del asombro de la resistencia e insistencia de Ash. "Brock. Max, Croagunk. Misty es la novia de Ash, creo que no tiene nada de malo que quiera mirarla. En tu caso Brock, es diferente. Te lanzas a cualquier chica y ni siquiera la conoces. Así que déjenlo en paz" reclamo finalmente, matando todo el animo del trío. Incluso Croagunk cabizbajo regreso a su Pokeball, no teniendo el ánimo de seguir viendo eso.

"¿En verdad Misty es la novia de Ash?" pregunto sorprendida Zoey.

"Aunque no lo creas, si" respondió Brock.

"¡Sabia que había algo en la meseta añil!" Reclamo Ritchie. "Es decir, casi me mata cuando Ash no se presento a tiempo a nuestra batalla." Dijo recordando lo aterradora que se veia la pelirroja y lo propensa que era a la violencia física. Brock río, si hasta para Ritchie fue obvio.

"¿Tu te enfrentaste a Ash en la meseta añil?" pregunto Max admirado.

"Claro, le gane a su Charizard" comento recordando la decepción en esa batalla.

"¡Le ganaste al Charizard de Ash!" grito sorprendido. "¡Pero si es invencible! ¡No hay Pokemon mas fuerte que ese!" grito sin creer lo que salía de la boca del rival de Ash. En lo que Ritchie miro perplejo.

"Max. Charizard no siempre fue el confiable Pokemon que es ahora." Explico Brock. "Su enorme orgullo le negó la fidelidad de Ash. Ya que este no creía que él fuera digno de su obediencia. Esto causo que Ash perdiera en aquella liga. Fue un error de novato y del que creo que hasta ahora Charizard se lamenta, por eso mismo ahora es uno de los Pokemon mas fieles de Ash"

"¿Logro solucionar el problema de Charizard?" pregunto Ritchie intrigado.

"¡Si!" grito Max defendiendo a su héroe.

"El Charizard de Ash ha tenido batallas en verdad titánicas. Entei. Dragonair. Blastoise. Blaziken. Articuno." Dijo Brock recordando cada potente batalla. "Ha demostrado tener un nivel muy superior, estando a la altura de Pokemon legendarios"

"¡¿Estamos hablando del mismo Charizard?" pregunto sin creer de lo que hablaba Brock.

"¡Es el Charizard mas fuerte del mundo!" agrego Max

Oportunamente el espectáculo dio inicio, interrumpiendo su conversación.

"¡Es tu hora de brillar Golduck!" En un destello blanco rodeado de espuma gracias a la capa especial de la Pokeball apareció el Pokemon azul. Simultáneamente el dúo se zambullo a la alberca. Era sin duda algo maravilloso. Los dos nadaban sincronizadamente en espiral y con un gesto de mano, Golduck comenzó con un Aquajet bajo el agua creando un torbellino alrededor de Misty, dándole un impulso hacia arriba, causando que ambos saltaran fuera del agua creando un hermoso espiral de agua en el aire.

"¡Es hermoso!" dijo admirada Dawn. El resto de los coordinadores no podía menos en estar en acuerdo.

Ash se mantenía con la mirada fija en su novia.

Su novia.

Ash sabía que Misty era hermosa. Es decir, se dio cuenta antes de que admitiera sus sentimientos. Algunos dirían que ahora Misty se veía más hermosa que nunca. Pero para Ash no. Para el entrenador ella siempre fue hermosa, pero en un modo diferente. Era hermosa cuando reía. Cuando se enojaba. Cuando lloraba. Cuando despertaba, esa apariencia desarreglada con su pelo desordenado y dejado caer libre, reflejando en su cara que ella no era de quienes les gustara la mañana. Y la sirena Misty no era la excepción, la diferencia es que la belleza por esta vez hacia que todos la vieran como él la veía continuamente, pero al mismo tiempo poseía algo hechizante para él. No sabia si fuera solo el, que era lo mas probable, pero ella siempre era perfecta y ahora todos podían verla. Ese brillo que hacia que Misty fuera Misty.

Ese brillo que solo radiaba para Ash.

Y que en este momento jamás brillo tan intensamente.

Al salir del agua, con otra señal de dedos de Misty, Golduck inicio su confusión. El tornado de agua del Aquajet que rodeaba al Pokemon lo controlo con la nueva técnica, para que esta vez encerrara a la sirena. Golduck salio de él y lo monto. Para luego pasearse por todo el cielo del estadio asombrando a todos sus observadores. Misty se mantenía nadando en el Aquajet con gran gracia. Para luego terminar sobre el trampolín lentamente en un aterrizaje lento y suavizado por la confusión, Golduck cayó frente a ella.

Finalmente terminaron con una reverencia.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Los jueces no pudieron decir nada, tan solo los aplausos decían todo. Nuevamente la alberca se sumergió bajo el suelo junto a Misty y Golduck, quienes se despedían de los aplausos agradecidos.

"¡Fue increíble!" grito Delia admirada.

"Una presentación fantástica" Dawn agrego. "Ahora casi lamento le haber invitado a Misty al concurso" Todos se rieron ante esa declaración cómica.

"¿Dónde fue Ash?" pregunto Ritchie. Todos miraron el lugar ausente en donde alguna vez estuvo el entrenador. Tan concentrados estaban en el acto de Misty que ni se percataron de la ausencia del entrenador, ni menos aun en que momento se fue. Al parecer fue obvio la dirección que tomo el entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era inútil. Su cabello seguiría mojado por un tiempo, así que no podría usar su amarre de pelo hasta que secara. Salio de bastidores para encontrarse con Jesselina, al parecer era su turno. Esta dio una sonrisa nerviosa y continua su camino. Al parecer algo ocultaba, sin darle mucha importancia camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta escuchar unos pasos, alguien estaba corriendo en su dirección.

"¡Misty!" grito una voz familiar. Una voz inconfundible.

"Ash" dijo sorprendida, no esperaba verlo tan pronto. El dejo de correr cuando quedo frente a ella. Se detuvo al ver el atuendo actual de Misty. Tenía un vestido elegante amarillo, ni muy corto ni muy largo, tampoco muy complejo. Tenía unos pequeños tirantes a los costados. Su pelo seguía húmedo y dejado caer libre en una melena corta, ya sin la peluca que le extendía su pelo

"¡Estuviste increíble!" dijo admirado el entrenador.

"¿De verdad? Porque creo que…" La oración quedo incompleta ya que Ash de improviso la abrazo cariñosamente. Misty se derritió completamente ante el afecto del entrenador enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, para luego acomodarse. Mientras que Ash acomodo la suya sobre la de ella, encajando las dos figuras a la perfección, como fueran diseñados para estar juntos.

Sus amigos estaban esperando, pero por momentos como este, todo podría esperar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Todos esperaban el inicio de la última presentación. Con esto el momento se volvía tenso, ya que después mostrarían a las personas que clasificarían en las rondas de combates. Al mismo tiempo esperaban la llegada de Ash y Misty, quienes no mostraban dar señales de vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la coordinadora final al escenario. Jesselina estaba en el centro para demostrar a su Pokemon. Un Golbat algo desorientado hizo su aparición. Este se mantenía volando inestablemente de lado a lado. Un tanto nerviosa por este acontecimiento, pero sin restarse ánimos, Jesselina comenzó con su rutina.

"¡Usa Neblina!" Un denso vapor salio de la boca del Golbat inundando todo el escenario limitando la capacidad de visión de los jueces y del público. Esto a pesar de la intención, daba un aspecto tétrico al Pokemon. "¡Ahora usa viento afilado!"

Un Golbat normal no tendría problemas en este tipo de situación, después de todo este tipo de Pokemon se especializa en ver en la oscuridad gracias a su ultrasonido. El problema consiste es que este Golbat tenia un grave daño en el oído interno, lo que le hacia perder la orientación fácilmente al no poder escuchar sus propias ondas de sonido, al mismo tiempo creaba una gran inestabilidad de vuelo, ya que también en el oído se encuentra el órgano que se encarga del equilibrio corporal.

El viento afilado fue torpe, tan torpe que golpeo a la propia Jesselina dejándola inconciente. Nadie supo esto hasta que se disipara la neblina.

Esto era una clara moraleja.

Jamás usar un Golbat con problemas de sordera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bien" dijo Max un tanto divertido al ver como los paramédicos se llevaban a la inconciente Jesselina del escenario. "Ya sabemos quien no va a estar en la siguiente ronda" Dawn estaba apenada con esa declaración. Jesselina había resultado ser una gran oponente en el gran festival de Sinnoh, después de todo quedo entre los cuatro mejores.

Pasaron unos minutos charlando, esperando que anunciaran los que pasaron a al siguiente ronda o que Ash y Misty se revelen. La curiosidad de todos ya era muy grande como para ignorarla. Por suerte ocurrió lo primero. En la gran pantalla del estadio se revelo a los que pasaron a la ronda de combates. Estaban felices al saber todos los que conocían pasaron.

"¿De que nos perdimos?" pregunto Ash llegando junto a Misty.

"De una patética presentación y los resultados de las eliminatorias" dijo divertido Brock. Esto último llamo mucho la atención de ambos. Nerviosos miraron la pantalla para notar que ambos habían pasado a la ronda de combates. En sintonía dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los combates fueron extenuantes y por suerte en grupos distintos. Ash usaba como todos sospechaban a Butterfree de forma sorprendente. Demostrando un gran poder e innovación con nuevos ataques como Bola de Sombras y Poder Oculto. Misty a su vez usaba a su potente Gyarados que demoraba que su fuerza no era su único don.

Los nervios de la pelirroja desaparecieron con forma a que las batallas seguían, pese a ser un concurso no podía evitarle ver el lado de la batalla que a ella le gustaba. Eso se reflejaba que no solo se dedicaba a quitarles puntos a sus oponentes, en su mayoría fueron dejados fuera de combate, otorgándole la victoria inmediata. Esto también fue para Ash, quien su Butterfree demostraba ser un Pokemon muy poderoso. Tanto Drew como Ritchie se sorprendieron. Ellos también estaban usando sus Butterfree en el concurso, pero ninguno se movía como el de Ash.

Misty fue la primera en luchar contra un conocido, o por lo menos a alguien que conoció hoy. Zoey. Ambas llegaron al escenario simultáneamente, viéndose con notable determinación.

"Se podría decir que voy a enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio" comento Zoey seriamente. "Y tengo entendido que tu viajaste con Ash cuando se inicio como entrenador Pokemon. Veamos cuanto te enseño él."

"¿Enseñarme?" dijo divertida. "Me enseño algunas cosas, pero en aquel entonces yo era la maestra y él el alumno, y ahora te lo demostrare. ¡Gyarados! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!"

"¡Entonces que así sea! ¡Gallade! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!"

Ambos Pokemon se observaron. Al parecer Gallade no se vio intimidado por Gyarados, cosa que había pasado en varios combates anteriores, lo que indicaba que estaba muy bien entrenado.

"¡Mira Ralts! ¡Es una de tus formas de evolución final!" indico Max desde las gradas, mientras el Pokemon en sus brazos veia con mucha ilusión su posible forma final.

"¡Gyarados usa Cola de Agua!" El ataque era veloz, en tan solo un par de segundos impacto contra Gallade, quien ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Una cantidad importante de puntos fue restada.

"Es muy veloz, pero nosotros lo seremos mas. ¡Gallade! ¡Psico-corte!" Un golpe directo fue enlazado en Gyarados con aquellas ondas circulares. Del total de puntes fue restada la misma cantidad. Nuevamente estaban parejas.

"¡Vuelve a usar Cola de Agua!" El Pokemon encendió su ataque, mientras el oponente ya estaba preparado para recibir el ataque. "¡Cambia de objetivo! ¡Ataca hacia el suelo!" Eso es algo que no esperaron venir. Tanto Gallade como Zoey estaban preparados para esquivar un golpe, pero al ser el objetivo el suelo, esto los distrajo, al mismo tiempo el golpe creaba un temblor que desestabilizo a Gallade de su posición de defensa. "Es verdad que aprendí algo de Ash. No solo el Pokemon puede ser afectado por los ataque, también el campo. ¡Vuelve a usar Cola de Agua! ¡Ahora contra Gallade!"

Gallade estaba luchando para mantenerse en pie, por lo que no pudo evitar el segundo golpe, ocasionando bastante daños, bastante perdida de puntos y como consecuencia final que el Pokemon saliera despedido por los cielos.

"¡Termínalo con Hiperrayo!" Al estar por lo cielos no pudo evitar el potente golpe directo, que acabo con todos los puntos de Zoey y con Gallade. Ahora el Pokemon estaba inconciente. Fue una doble victoria para Misty.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los concursantes fueron eliminados uno a uno. Dejando solo a los mejores y por sorpresa tan solo a conocidos. Por obligación, uno a uno iba a ser eliminado de aquí en adelante. El siguiente combate de demostración era sorpresivo. Ash contra Drew y en el siguiente el ganador se enfrentaría a May. Ambos querían enfrentarla.

"Esta es una batalla interesante" comento Drew. "He visto tu Butterfree en acción, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para medir fuerzas. ¡Butterfree! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" El Butterfree de Drew entro en escena.

"Y que lo digas… ¡Butterfree! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" Ahora había dos Pokemon del mismo nombre en combate, lo que resultaba bastante interesante para el público. Ahora Lilian dio inicio al combate.

"¡Butterfree! ¡Bola de Sombras!" El Pokemon mariposa de Ash junto sus alas en forma curva hacia delante y en el centro comenzó a crecer la esfera negra, lanzándola contra el oponente.

"¡Protección!" En un campo verde fue disipada la esfera, quitándole muchos puntos a Ash. "¡Ahora ataca con Psico Rayo!"

"¡Contraataca con Confusión!" Creando una verdadera barrera psíquica, repelió el ataque de Drew, para luego impactar de lleno a su Butterfree. Esta vez fue el rival de May quien perdió gran cantidad de puntos.

"Esa es una buena foto" Comento la Sra. Ketchum mientras se divertía inmortalizando con su cámara los mejores momentos de su hijo en el concurso. El resto que escucho simplemente rió con la frase.

"¡Acércate y vuelve a usar Psico Rayo!" Su Butterfree comenzó a atacar rápidamente su oponente, pero el Butterfree de Ash eludía fácilmente, causando una gran perdida de puntos. "¡Intenta con remolino!"

"¡Usa Ace Aéreo!" Muchos miraron sorprendidos al entrenador, Para los Butterfree era muy difícil aprender ese movimiento, ya que no se caracterizaban por moverse muy rápido, y era la principal característica del ataque. Fue un inmediato golpe crítico. "¡Termínalo con Poder Oculto!" Varias esferas de energía se concentraron alrededor de Butterfree para lanzarla en una esfera blanca grande, impactando de lleno. No fue lo suficiente para debilitarlo, pero si para quitarle todos los puntos restantes.

Ahora Ash se enfrentaría a May.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nuevamente toco el turno de Ash. Si Ash ganaba este encuentro se enfrentaría a Ritchie en las semifinales. Ambos recordaban la vez pasada que se enfrentaron El grandioso empate entre Blaziken y Sceptile, en donde ambos compartieron el listón.

"¡Debo suponer que aun lo tienes!" dijo May entrando al escenario.

"Y debo suponer que tu también" respondió Ash. Ambos mostraron el significado de esto. Un listón de concurso cortado a la mitad. "Es tiempo de ver cuanto has mejorado"

"Si" respondió decidida. Es verdad que al igual que Misty le enseño lo básico de los Pokemon, Ash repitió esto con May, transmitiéndole también su significativo cariño por los Pokemon y también legándole su estilo de batalla, involuntariamente por supuesto. "Y que mejor que entre dos Pokemon similares. ¡Beautifly! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!"

"¡Butterfree! ¡Presentante a la batalla!"

Como los dos Pokemon mariposa de Kanto y Hoenn hicieron su aparición en el escenario. Entre los investigadores siempre ha habido una gran comparación entre estos dos Pokemon, por sus grandes similitudes y el estar frente a frente causaba una gran emoción para el público.

"¡Beautifly! ¡Inicia con Psíquico!" Con un destello rojo potente proveniente te los ojos de Beautifly, Butterfree fue cubierto con una capa de brillo del mismo color., dando inicio a uno de los ataques psíquicos mas poderosos. El malestar en Butterfree fue de inmediato, causando perdida de puntos en Ash de inmediato.

"¡Defiéndete con Confusión y atácalo!" Los ojos de Butterfree brillaron de un color azul, para luego cubrir su propio cuerpo con el ataque. Con un chillido fuerte, forzando su poder mental disipo el poder psíquico de Beautifly sobre él, el color rojo estallo desapareciendo. Esto impacto a todo el público, jueces y coordinadores. Era conocido por todos que Psíquico era el ataque más poderoso de los Pokemon de ese tipo, mientras que Confusión era uno básico. Naturalmente debería ser mucho mas fuerte Psíquico, pero este Butterfree demostró que su poder metal era mayor que el de Beautifly, aun con la gran diferencia de ataques.

Pero la Confusión no se detuvo ahí. Ahora era el turno de Beautifly para ser rodeado por el color azul, y de un solo y potente movimiento fue lanzado contra la pared. Causando perdida de puntos a May.

"¡Ahora usa Ace Aéreo!" Butterfree no tardo en responder lanzándose en contra del acorralado Beautifly.

"¡Usa Viento Plateado!" el Pokemon a pesar de estar contra la pared aleteo con fuerza causando el efecto deseado. Golpeo directamente a Butterfree alejándolo y restándole varios puntos a Ash. "¡Ahora usa Ace Aéreo!"

"¡Tu también Butterfree!" Ambos Pokemon se precipitaron para una colisión directa consecutivamente, perdiendo ambos la misma cantidad de puntos. Las ondas de choque blancas colisionaban a gran velocidad, pero se notaba una gran ventaja en el Butterfree de Ash, que May noto de inmediato.

"¡Usa Viento Plateado!" dijo cambiando de golpe su estrategia, quedaban muy pocos segundos y muy pocos puntos a ambos. Debía terminar esto rápido.

"¡Usa Esfera de Sombras!" El viento choco de frente contra la esfera negra, pero este último resulto ser mucho más poderoso, arrasando completamente con el Viento Plateado de Beautifly e impactando de lleno, perdiendo sus últimos puntos a tan solo dos segundos de diferencia. Ash fue el ganador, pasando a las semifinales en contra de Ritchie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En las siguientes batallas Misty derroto a Kenny, mientras que Dawn derroto a Harley, quien sorprendentemente esta vez no utilizo trucos para intentar ganar. Las semifinales serian entre Ash vs. Ritchie y Misty vs. Dawn. Quien ganara llegaría a las finales.

Actualmente estaban en un breve receso, por lo arduo de la jornada. Es verdad que durante la pausa entre rondas de demostración y rondas de combate se había dado un tiempo para que los concursantes tomaran un almuerzo, y con todos los combates hasta ahora ya se había perdido toda la tarde. Lo que se resumía a estos tres últimos combates.

El grupo se reunió en las gradas para hablar momentáneamente, esperando a que dieran el inicio de primer combate en rondas finales. Entre tanto Ash analizaba sus combates anteriores. Butterfree ya estaba cansado, fueron mas de siete combates consecutivos y el Pokemon insecto no tuvo problemas en ganarlos, esto le daba una gran mezcla de sentimientos a su entrenador. Orgulloso por su Pokemon al demostrar tal fuerza, pero triste al saber la forma en que lo obtuvo. Largos combates contra cazadores. El dolor que él debió sentir. La desesperación de estar tan solo el y su compañera. Claro que pudo abandonarla, después de todo era a ella a quien seguían, pero ese no era él. Ash no lo entreno siendo un cobarde. Si algo había aprendido bien Butterfree era la lealtad de Ash y en este momento su entrenador casi se arrepentía de ello.

"_Basta de pensamientos tristes. Butterfree esta a salvo, al igual que su compañera. Ahora es feliz y regreso contigo. Es tiempo de enfocarnos en el siguiente combate, supongo que…_"

"¿Ash?" Los pensamientos del entrenador fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de Misty, quien al parecer estaba con los demás esperando alguna reacción de su parte. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eh? Nada… nada, solo pensando en el siguiente enfrentamiento. Es tiempo para dar a Butterfree un descanso" comento el entrenador. "Se que se ha hecho muy fuerte, pero ya ha combatido demasiado. Quería guardar el siguiente Pokemon para enfrentarme a ti…"

"¡Oye!" grito Dawn ofendida. "¡Yo también podría ganar!" se defendió ante el insulto involuntario de Ash.

"Si, lo siento" se disculpo. "Como iba diciendo, quería guardar este Pokemon para cuando me enfrente en la ronda final. Al parecer será en la semifinal" comento mirando a Ritchie.

"Si, es algo que espero" respondió decididamente su rival.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Y ya estamos en las semifinales!" anuncio Lilian. "En nuestro primer combate tenemos a dos entrenadores muy similares. Ambos nos han maravillado con grandes hazañas con Butterfree. Y ahora les toca enfrentarse. Tenemos a Ash, quien sorpresivamente es de este pueblo. Y tenemos Ritchie de Ciudad Frotomar. Tenemos una gran confrontación entre manos" Luego de esta breve presentación Ash y Ritchie llegaron a escena.

"Es una sorpresa que tengo guardada para ti Ash, espero que lo recuerdes bien. ¡Zippo! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" Ante los ojos de Ash y del resto del público un Charizard apareció.

"¡Wow! ¡También tiene un Charizard!" grito May sorprendida.

"Se ve fuerte, pero aun así el Charizard de Ash es mas fuerte" volvió a defender a su héroe. Aunque en apariencia, Max podría tener razón. El Charizard de Ash mostraba un tamaño levemente mayor y la flama de Zippo en su cola era mucho mas débil comparada al dragón de Ash. "Me pregunto si Ash usara ahora a Charizard."

"Es verdad, tu dijiste que sabias cual era el Pokemon final de Ash, antes de que lo lance, dínoslo" pidió Dawn esperando ansiosa con su curiosidad. El resto también tomaba atención.

"Es obvio cual será le siguiente Pokemon de Ash. Ya uso a Primeape y a Butterfree, se puso su gorra y ropa que uso durante su primer viaje Pokemon. Esta buscando recrear los lazos que perdió con al distanciarse de sus Pokemon que se forzó liberar. Su tercer Pokemon es…"

Ash acomodo su gorra hacia atrás y lanzo su Pokeball.

"¡Pidgeooooo!"

El poderoso grito del Pokemon fue acompañado de una potente corriente de aire que se creo con tan solo abrir sus alas. Todo el interior del estadio prácticamente se volaba. Las personas tomaban sus gorras y objetos más propensos al salir volando por la potente corriente de aire.

Ritchie sostuvo su gorra, se cubrió la cara al sentir la corriente de aire directamente en su cara. Incluso Zippo se intimido ante lo grande que se veía Pidgeot con sus alas desplegadas. Seguido de esto el techo del estadio se comenzó a abrir. Todo indicaba que esta seria una confrontación aérea. Necesitaban todo el espacio que pudieran dar, en especial para dos especímenes tan grandes.

"¡Comiencen!" grito Lilian.

El tiempo en el reloj comenzó a correr.

"¡Zippo! ¡Comienza con Lanzallamas!" ordeno rápidamente.

"¡Evade!" Con solo un aleteo de Pidgeot basto para tomar una gran velocidad, creando también como consecuencia que todo el estadio se moviera por el viento creado. "¡Usa Aletazo!" Continuando con su demostración de velocidad impresiónate golpeo a Zippo con sus alas.

"¡Zippo! ¡Síguelo!" El Charizard desplegó el vuelo siguiendo a Pidgeot. "¡Usa Cuchillada!"

"¡Evade otra vez Pidgeot!" Ritchie sabia que era inútil. Zippo jamás podría emparejar su velocidad contra aquel Pidgeot y estaba perdiendo muchos puntos… pero tal vez podría limitar su movimiento.

"¡Usa Giro Fuego!" Un espiral exhalo el dragón hacia Pidgeot.

"¡Respondo con Movimiento Espejo!" El potente aleteo de Pidgeot creo una onda de choque que regreso el ataque en espiral hacia Zippo golpeándolo de lleno y perdiendo varios puntos. "¡Ahora usa Ráfaga!" Pidgeot continúo agitando sus alas, regresando junto al fuego un gran soplo de viento avivando sus llamas. El ataque encerró a Charizard. Restando muchos puntos.

Era en verdad impresionante. Ash aun mantenía todos sus puntos, mientras que Ritchie ya había perdido más de la mitad. Además tan solo quedaba un minuto en el concurso.

"¡Zippo! ¡Ataca con Ciclón!" Con un fuerte aleteo ataco a Pidgeot tomándolo por sorpresa. "¡Y ahora Lanzallamas!" Finalmente fue el momento para atacar de Ritchie. Dos ataques consecutivos sobre Pidgeot, pero Ash aun llevaba la ventaja.

"¡Usa Doble Poder!" No se basto más. Dejando una estela amarilla el ave se precipito contra el dragón en una potente tecleada contra. Al ser Doble Poder quito tan puntos de Ritchie como de Ash, pero fueron muchos mas los del primero. Ninguno de los dos Pokemon se veía cansado, esto veía bien Richie, aun podría ganar.

"¡Se termino!" Esto tomo por sorpresa a ambos entrenadores. Por un momento habían olvidado que esto era un concurso, sin contar el tiempo límite que tenían para demostrar sus actos. Para el infortunio de Ritchie, Ash tenía más puntos en el marcador, lo que lo denominaba como el ganador y finalista.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La siguiente batalla en las semifinales llego. Misty contra Dawn. Todos estaban esperando el resultado de esta batalla. Aunque claro que Ash esperaba a que ganara Misty. La coordinadora de Sinnoh estaba impresionada, era su primer concurso y ya había llegado a las semifinales. Ella se mostraba fuerte, inventiva, valiente. Muy similar a Ash en muchos aspectos, tal vez de ahí venia todo el estilo de combate de Ash.

"¡Gyarados! ¡Preséntate a la batalla!" grito Misty mientras surgía el gran dragón acuático.

"¡Togekiss! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" Dawn invoco a su Pokemon volador. Sin percatarse ni saber de los efectos que podría ocasionar en la entrenadora oponente. Ella miraba al Pokemon de Dawn y no podía dejar de pensar en su querido Togetic. Era obvio que lo extrañaba a diario. Entonces podría entender a Ash. Aun recordaba cuando él se despidió de Butterfree. La forma en que lloro tras su ida. Era algo que le había partido el corazón en aquel entonces sin saber lo que se sentía, pero cuando Togetic se fue, todo tuvo sentido para ella.

Cómo fue Ash de soportar desprenderse no solo de Butterfree, si no también de Pidgeot, Primeape, Lapras y el resto. Ash se despidió de muchos Pokemon en su compañía, y no pudo imaginar el dolor que debió sentir al estar sin ellos. Pero luego un pensamiento optimista surgió. Ahora estaban con él. Muchos de ellos habían regresado y tal vez algún día Togetic también.

Limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, hundió esos pensamientos y se concentro en la batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar. Aun así Ash y Dawn notaron la tristeza momentánea en el rostro de Misty.

"¡Comiencen!" grito Lilian.

"¡Gyarados Cola de Agua!"

"¡Togekiss Rasguño Aéreo!"

Viento y Agua chocaron de lleno restándole a ambas la misma cantidad de puntos. Ambos Pokemon se distanciaron, pero no tenían el privilegio del tiempo. Esta no es una batalla Pokemon.

"¡Esfera Aura!" grito de golpe Dawn.

"¡Lanzallamas!" grito en respuesta Misty.

Los dos ataques colisionaron en el cielo demostrando el gran poder que poseían. Una cortina de humo se genero ante el golpe y al disiparse los dos Pokemon aun se mantenían fijos en sus posiciones.

"¡Usa Ace Aéreo!" Togetic se precipito contra Gyarados en una estela blanca hacia el frente.

"¡Onda Trueno Gyarados!" Eso Dawn no lo vio venir. No tuvo tiempo de usar velo sagrado. Ya era tarde, el destello eléctrico rodeo a Togekiss, paralizándolo. Eso era muy peligroso para los Pokemon voladores y Misty lo sabia.

"Ataca con Rasguño Aéreo" la orden fue inútil. Con tan solo intentar moverse las chispas volaron alrededor de su Pokemon impidiendo el ataque. "Vamos Togekiss, tienes que moverte"

"¡Usa Hidrobomba!" El potente ataque de agua impacto contra Togekiss enviándolo hacia la pared a sus espaldas. Con dificultad el Pokemon se puso en pie, pero las chispas volaron de inmediato.

"¡Solo inténtalo un poco mas! ¡Usa Ace Aéreo!" para la fortuna de Dawn esta vez ataco a una gran velocidad a Gyarados. Fue un golpe crítico y lamentablemente fue el último movimiento de Togekiss.

"¡Termínalo con Cola de Agua!" Con solo agitar su gigantesca cola impacto contra Togekiss y derrotándolo definitivamente. Misty fue la ganadora de este combate, por lo tanto solo significaba una cosa. Ella y Ash se enfrentarían.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Toda la gente esperaba ansiosa el gran final de la competencia. Muchos estaban orgullosos, ya que un miembro de su propio pueblo era quien competiría por el primer listón de Pueblo Paleta. Los coordinadores y Ritchie esperaban a que Ash y Misty aparecieran en el escenario..

"Saben, esto es injusto" dijo Zoey. "Nosotros somos coordinadores y nos especializamos en estos concursos. Deberíamos ser los que estamos ahí compitiendo, no los entrenadores" se quejo ganando la atención de todos. "Yo fui la ganadora del gran festival en Sinnoh y Dawn fue el segundo lugar. Ambas perdimos contra alguien que participaba por primera vez."

"Tal vez tengas razón" dijo Brock ganando ahora la atención de todos. "Pero técnicamente no es el primer concurso de Misty. Ella prácticamente creció con las presentaciones de sus hermanas mayores, lo que son eventos que requieren mucha sintonía con los Pokemon acuáticos. Mientras que Ash ya tiene un fuerte lazo con sus Pokemon, y hay que sumarle que es bastante inventivo. Puede no ser un coordinador, pero tiene madera de uno"

"Eso…" se interrumpió Zoey eligiendo sus palabras y retractándose en lo anterior. "… no te lo puedo discutir"

"¿Me pregunto quien ganara?" dijo Dawn. "Tal vez sea Misty"

"Si" respondió. "Creo que Ash se va a dejar ganar"

"No lo creo" respondió Brock. "Si se dejara ganar, Misty lo mataría" corrigió el criador atemorizado del carácter voluble de Misty. Dawn y May tragaron con fuerza, eso no es algo que les gustaría ver.

"¿En serio es tan terrible?" pregunto Drew curioso al ver las expresiones de miedo del trío. Ritchie trago con fuerza, aun recordaba el posible resultado de su encuentro con la pelirroja iracunda en la meseta añil.

"Creo que eso es un si" agrego Kenny.

"Vamos, no puede ser tan mala" dijo Max, claro que el no había acontecido lo que sucedió en el bosque con May y Dawn. Era una imagen bastante aterradora el ver a Misty enfadada. "No puede ser peor que May"

"¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?" grito la nombrada enfadada. Los coordinadores Drew y Harley dieron un paso hacia atrás. Si alguien conocía la famosa furia desatada de May eran ellos. "¿Chicos?" pregunto severamente a los muchachos que dieron la pisada atrás. "No estas de acuerdo con Max, ¿Verdad?"

"Cla… claro que no May" respondió Drew tratando de apaciguarla.

"¿Ven a lo que me refiero?" El comentario de Max solo fue leña al fuego.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Finalmente llegamos Damas y Caballeros" anuncio Lilian. "Estamos en las finales del primer concurso de Pueblo Paleta y tenemos dos contrincantes de gran nivel. ¿Quién será el ganador? Ash o Misty. Lo sabremos a continuación" El publico esperaba ansioso mientras ambos entrenadores llegaban al escenario. Ash y Misty quedaron frente a frente.

"¡Da lo mejor Mist!" grito Ash.

"¡Lo mismo digo!" respondió Misty.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Ve Politoed!" Misty revelo a su tercer Pokemon, quien había estado reservándolo para esta ocasión desde el principio. Dawn, May y Max miraron impresionados al Pokemon hasta entonces desconocido de Misty.

"¡Palitod! ¡Palitod!" giraba el Pokemon alegre mientras aplaudía con sus manos.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Dawn revisando su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Politoed, el Pokemon rana. Este Pokemon suele agrupar a otros Pokemon para liderarlos. Los Poliwag obedecen su voz.**

"Vaya, no sabia que Misty tuviera ese Pokemon" dijo sorprendida Dawn.

"Se ve muy alegre" dijo Max divertido.

"¡Con que tu traje de sirena no fue lo único que te enviaron de Cerulean! ¡Ve Primeape!" grito Ash enviando a su Pokemon luchador al campo de batalla. Pidgeot estaba cansado, al igual que Butterfree, mientras que Politoed estaba recién salido de su Pokeball, seria mucha presión para el Pokemon ave.

"¡Pri! ¡Pri!" grito decidió mientras movía su gorra de Sinnoh hacia atrás al mismo instante en que Ash movía la propia. Demostrando las similitudes entre ambos de inmediato, el público no pudo evitar reír.

"Veamos que dice el Pokedex sobre él" se pregunto May.

**Dexter: Primeape, el Pokemon mono cerdo. Este Pokemon se molesta si le miras a los ojos. Se enfada si corres. Se enfurece si lo golpeas.**

"Y Ash cometió los tres errores" dijo Brock escuchando lo que dijo el Pokedex de May. El grupo entero se rió ante eso. Era divertido escuchar los errores iniciales del entrenador.

"¡Politoed usa Chorro de Agua!" El chorro se dirigió hacia Primeape.

"¡Golpe Centrado y evádelo!" Como si el chorro estuviera en cámara lenta el puño de derecho del Pokemon de Ash comenzó a brillar para luego evadir el chorro de agua evadió balanceándose hacia su lado izquierdo, como si estuviera evadiendo el puñetazo de un contrincante. A una gran velocidad Primeape lanzo el golpe hacia Politoed. Un tiro directo que lo mando volando hacia la pared.

"La evasión de Primeape debe ser muy alta" dedujo Max. "Para un Boxeador Pokemon es importante saber esquivar los golpes de su oponente, tienen que tener un tiempo de reacción muy bueno. Va a ser difícil para Misty acertar un chorro de agua." El resto miro aturdido. Max había leído continuamente las revistas de Boxeo Pokemon, leyendo los Stats de todos los participantes, incluyendo el de Primeape.

Los puntos de Misty disminuyeron de golpe. La evasión de Primeape le resto bastantes puntos, al mismo tiempo el poderoso puñetazo que este le lanzo, por un momento se pregunto si Politoed hubiera podido resistir ese golpe. A su alivio este se levanto felizmente.

"Bien Politoed, usa Hidropulso" exclamo repentinamente. La rana formo una esfera azul en sus manos, creciendo cada vez más. Por un momento Ash quedo aturdido, ella le había dicho que jamás había visto un hidropulso antes.

"_No es momento para distraerse, menos cuando ella esta lanzando un ataque_" se regaño en su mente. "¡Primeape usa Tumba de Rocas!" Con un potente golpe en el suelo salieron los pilares alrededor de todo el escenario, el ataque de la rana choco contra una de estas rocas. Protegiéndose efectivamente contra el ataque y causando una resta en los puntos en Misty. "¡Ahora Primeape usa las rocas para moverte hacia Politoed!" El Pokemon salto de piedra en piedra a una gran velocidad. Se movía en círculos confundiendo bastante a Politoed.

"_Con que así quieres jugar, ¿Eh Ash?_"

"¡Usa Onda de Vacío!" Con un fuerte movimiento de su puño, Primeape lanzo una onda de viento como si se tratara de una pistola de aire a presión contra Politoed.

"¡Defiéndete con Contraescudo!" grito sonriendo la entrenadora.

"¡¿Qué?" grito Ash horrorizado. El Pokemon giro en espiral en el suelo y con el Hidropulso comenzaron a salir varios látigos de agua serpenteantes, repeliendo el ataque exitosamente y mientras Primeape se movilizaba sobre una Piera fue golpeado en el aire, siendo mandado a volar.

"¡¿Contra que?" dijo May sin conocer ese ataque.

"No lo se May, no conocía ese ataque" Se escuchaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Eso si fue una sorpresa para su hermana. Normalmente Max conocía cualquier ataque que le lanzaran.

"¡¿En que momento lo aprendió Misty!" grito Dawn impactada. "Ese ataque lo desarrollo Ash como una variación de Hidropulso contra una líder de gimnasio en Sinnoh, me sorprende que Misty lo pueda hacer" Brock tenia la misma sorpresa en su rostro.

Primeape ahora volaba por los aires.

"¡Usa Hidrobomba!" Politoed inhalo fuertemente con las intenciones de iniciar su ataque.

"¡Primeape! ¡Usa Súper Explosión!" Con un hábil giro en el aire el Pokemon de Ash recupero estabilidad para comenzar de inmediato a juntar energía entre sus manos. Un destello blanco apareció creciendo su tamaño y rápido lo lanzo en contra de Politoed. Este por su parte al mismo tiempo lanzo su ataque de agua. Ambos colisionaron en plena fase demoliendo algunas rocas en el proceso. Al disiparse toda la etapa fue limpiada de rocas.

El reloj aun marcaba 1:00

Ambos aun tenían la mitad de sus puntos.

"¡Vuelve a usar Onda de Vacío!" ordeno Ash. Aun tomando distancia Primeape lanzo el golpe de Aire contra Politoed.

"¡Contraescudo!" En espiral se volvió a proteger del ataque. Primeape guardaba su distancia para evitar ser golpeado por el agua otra vez.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer? Contraescudo no va dejar que me acerque, a menos…_" Ash sonrío astutamente. "_Yo cree el movimiento, Misty. Se su punto débil_" Ash suspiro, esto ya no parecía un concurso. Era una verdadera batalla, pero le hecho de hubiera limite de tiempo lo hacia mucho mas divertido. "¡Tumba de rocas sobre Politoed!" Esta vez tres rocas grandes rodearon al Pokemon de Misty deteniendo su rotación y tu defensa. Politoed estaba atrapado. "¡Ahora usa Súper Explosión!" Nuevamente la enorme chispa de energía blanca comenzó a crecer en los puños de Primeape.

"¡Hidrobomba al suelo ahora!" Con una última orden desesperada Misty espero lo peor. El ataque de Primeape ya fue lanzado destruyendo todas las rocas en donde alguna vez estuvo Politoed. Para el alivio de la pelirroja y sorpresa de Ash, de entre el humo salio Politoed hacia arriba. "¡Ataca con Doble Bofetón!" La rana toco suelo y se lanzo contra Primeape.

"¡Usa Combate Cercano!" Politoed no era Pokemon tipo lucha, pero en este combate mostraba tener aptitudes de uno. Con gran habilidad comenzaron ambos con un ataque eficaz a corta distancia.

_Bofetón_

_Golpe_

_Bofetón_

_Golpe_

Una gran batalla se había formado entre ambos pero lamentablemente no tuvieron mucho tiempo para profundizarlo, el reloj avanzaba y ambos entrenadores se miraron preocupados.

_00:10_

Ambos Pokemon se distanciaron durante un choque crítico en su ferviente enfrentamiento, hasta que llegaron a una distancia segura. Lamentablemente no tenían tiempo para descansar.

"¡Rápido Politoed! ¡Usa Golpe Dinámico!"

"¡Golpe Centrado! ¡Ahora Primeape!"

_00:05_

"¡Poliiii!"

"¡Priii!"

_¡Boom!_

_¡Beeeep!_

"¡El combate se termina!" grito Lilian, el humo impedía ver quien gano el combate, así como los tableros de puntaje en la gran pantalla. Dawn sentía un gran nudo en el estomago. May un Deja Vu enorme. Brock y Max se mantenían expectantes. Ritchie estaba con los ojos abiertos, así como el resto de los coordinadores. Esta fue una batalla de gran nivel, no importa quien ganara.

El humo se fue disipando desde abajo hacia arriba, revelando al par de Pokemon. Primeape se mantenía firme en pie, con la mirada fija en su opositor derrotado. Respiraba agitadamente, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad.

Lentamente el humo se fue disipando en la parte de arriba revelando el marcador. Por la ínfima diferencia de una minima de barra el ganador era…

"¡El Ganador de Primer concurso Pokemon de Pueblo Paleta es Misty!" Y la multitud rugió, pero ninguno de los dos presentes en el escenario se movía. Ambos habían olvidado al final de que esto se trataba de un concurso. Para ellos esto era una batalla. Una batalla que Ash gano. Después de todo ellos eran entrenadores. Su objetivo era ganar la batalla. Misty se acerco a su Pokemon inconciente, sintiéndose bastante mal. Ash gano, no ella.

A la sorpresa de Misty, Ash estaba en frente de ella. Este le extendía una mano, se podía ver una sonrisa en la cara del entrenador. Con cuidado regreso a Politoed a su Pokeball y tomo su mano para levantarse.

"Buen combate Misty" dijo el entrenador orgulloso, mientras estrechaba la mano de la pelirroja. Este acto no lo hacia como su novio, si no como un competidor.

"Pero perdí. Primeape derroto a Politoed" El Pokemon primate chillaba con fuerza su victoria, en lo que Ash le acaricio fuertemente su cabeza, enderezando su gorra.

"Gane el combate, pero tu demostraste ser la mejor coordinadora" explico Ash. "Esta no es una batalla Pokemon, es un concurso, se ve el talento y la gracia del Pokemon en batalla, no lo fuerte. Tal vez gane y demostré ser el mejor entrenador…" Ante eso Misty le lanzo una mirada láser a Ash. "…hoy" se corrigió y logrando corregir la mirada a una mas suave. "Tu en cambio demostraste la gran habilidad y gracia de Politoed mucho mejor que yo. Por eso ganaste."

"¡¿Quién lo diría?" grito sorprendida y notablemente tocada por las palabras de Ash. "En verdad te oíste maduro. No dejes que te escuchen o pensaran que en verdad estas creciendo. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?"

"No lo se…" dijo en un tono distraído fingido, notando que un nadie se acercaba a ellos y que por suerte no eran escuchados. "Tal vez el mismo día que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de una pelirroja" sin agregar mas para evitar mostrar su cara sonrojada a Misty se alejo, sin notar que ella también tenia su cara en el mismo tono. Por suerte fue rápidamente distraída por la llegada de Lilian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Y aquí esta por primera vez!" dijo Lilian portando una pequeña caja en sus manos. "¡El primer listón de Pueblo Paleta!" Lentamente se acerco a Misty para dárselo. "¡Felicitaciones!" El público aplaudió, mientras ella lo tomaba cuidadosamente.

De inmediato inicio su posición de reclamadora de victoria.

"¡Si! ¡El listón de Pueblo Paleta es mío!" Sus Pokemon estaban ál lado de ella celebrando igualmente. Politoed y Golduck a los lados y con Gyarados en su espalda.

"¡Go! ¡Godok!"

"¡Palitoood!"

"¡Grya!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El gran grupo se reunió en la salida del estadio. Al parecer ya todos tenían nuevos destinos. Drew y Harley regresaban a Hoenn, mientras que Zoey y Kenny regresaban a Sinnoh. Entre tanto esto sucedía Delia, Scott y el profesor Oak charlaban esperando la llegada de Brandon. A la sorpresa de todos May y, contra su voluntad, Max también regresaban a Hoenn.

"¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?" pregunto Max en forma de berrinche. "Quería quedarme e ir con Ash a ver sus batalla en Sinnoh" reclamo fuertemente. "Siempre estoy en casa, quisiera ver algo mas que solo batallas de gimnasio y en verdad extrañaba viajar con Ash."

"Max. Debemos regresar a Hoenn para terminar unos asuntos con mama y papa, pero en cuanto terminemos iremos a ver a Ash al campeonato en Sinnoh. Además ese es mi próximo destino. Quisiera concursar en el festival de esa región"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto ilusionado.

"¡De verdad!" Max sonrío ante la respuesta sincera de su hermana. Iban a comenzar con las despedida, pero algo paso. Una enorme estructura voladora paso por el cielo, llamando la atención de todos. Misty, Tracey y Ritchie miraron intimidados a la estructura.

"¡Es la pirámide de batalla!" grito Ash al ver tal simbólico edificio.

"¡¿Esa es la pirámide?" exclamo Misty sorprendida.

"Es enorme" murmuro Ritchie notablemente intimidado.

Al parecer Scott ya estaba en su auto con Delia y el profesor Oak en el asiento trasero. Iban a preguntar como iban a caber todos en el mismo auto, pero el sonido de un segundo motor llamo su atención. Todos vieron como llegaba una camioneta frente a ellos. Era el profesor Birch.

"Estaba estudiando los Pokemon de la zona cuando vi esa enorme cosa, ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?" pregunto alarmado.

"Explicaremos en el camino" dijo Scott aceleradamente.

Ash y Misty subieron en el auto de Scott, claro que Pikachu, Eevee, Spheal y Azurril subieron con ellos. Tracey, Brock, Ritchie, May y Max, con Ralts en brazo, subieron en la camioneta al haber mas espacio. En el camino Brock le explico todo al profesor Birch, calmando las teorías locas de una posible invasión extraterrestre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tenemos una comunicación entrante del Pokegear de Scott" dijo Samuel al rey pirámide. Dando ya el aviso inicio la comunicación. Para la sorpresa del par se encontraron con Ash en pantalla.

"¡Hey! ¡Brandon!"

"¿Ash?" dijo sorprendido y feliz ante la cara familiar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La gran pirámide de batalla aterrizo en una zona cercana a Pueblo Paleta. Para ser alcanzados rápidamente por el grupo de Ash. Demostrando su gran mecanismo la pirámide se transformo en su modo terrestre, mostrando la entrada a la principal al estadio interno. De ella no tardaron en salir Brandon y Samuel.

"¿Ash? Pensé que estarías en Sinnoh preparándote para el campeonato" dijo dudoso el rey pirámide. "Pero siempre es agradable ver tantas caras familiares. May, Max, Brock, Dawn, Scott y por supuesto el profesor Oak. Lamentablemente no conozco a todos." Brandon miro fijamente al otro hombre de bata blanca. "¿Profesor Birch? Leí que usted es un gran investigador en Hoenn" dijo sorprendido.

"Vaya, me halaga que me conozca. Los amigos de Ash me hablaron de sus hazañas. Sin duda se ve interesante los Pokemon que usted ha capturado" dijo con notable entusiasmo en su voz.

"Bien, cada uno de ellos fue un desafío." Dijo Brandon alagado por las palabras de famoso investigador. "Con el resto aun no tengo el honor. Soy Brandon, rey de la pirámide de batalla y el Samuel, mi ayudante. Me especializo en estudiar civilizaciones perdidas."

"Soy Misty. Anterior líder de gimnasio y especializada en Pokemon tipo agua" se presento la pelirroja. Sin duda que él mostraba gran honor y respeto a sus invitados. ¿En verdad él era tan fuerte como Ash describía sus batallas?

"Soy Tracey, observador Pokemon y ayudante del Profesor Oak" dijo orgulloso.

"Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash" dijo feliz.

Pero al parecer Ritchie no respondía. Se veía notablemente intimidado, incluso Sparky en su gorra se notaba amenazado con su presencia. Sin duda que el emanaba gran respeto.

"Y el es Ritchie. Es un nuevo aspirante en el desafío batalla de la frontera. Acaba de ganarle a Noland" presento cortésmente Scott. Brandon lo observo detenidamente, con lo que Ritchie se puso rígido.

"Espero que tengas el suficiente valor y habilidad para derrotar a los cuatro que quedan, porque yo no seré fácil de vencer" dijo decidido el rey pirámide. Ritchie asintió recuperando confianza al hacerlo. "Bien, espero poder combatir entonces."

"¡Brandon!" interrumpió Ash la charla, a la sorpresa del arqueólogo y de todo el mundo mostraba una mirada seria y decidida.

"Dime Ash" respondió, al parecer él entendía a la perfección lo que planeaba el entrenador Pokemon, incluyendo Pikachu se veía muy seguro.

"¡Te reto a una batalla Pokemon!"

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Necesito tu asistencia! Er.. digo. ¡Al fin nuevo capitulo! (Lo siento pero es que vi hace una semana un nuevo capitulo de Pokemon, que por desgracia repitieron este miercoles, pero hey... siempre es un placer ver apaleado a Paul y mejor aun sin derrotar a un Pokemon de Brandon, fue una verdadera masacre, en fin, Brandon y Paul se la pasaron diciendo ¡Registeel nesesito tu asistencia! uff... ) Ahora este capitulo se me chispoteo, en realida iba a ser publicado hace tiempo, pero a mitad de capitulo me di cuenta a de algo importante, ¡Jamas habia escrito un concurso Pokemon antes! Asi que lamento ese caos, espero que no me maten, me pase cinco dias enteros diseñando alguna rutina desente y aun asi me falto imaginacion, por ejemplo Dawn. XD

**En verdad se me chispoteo este capitulo. 42 paginas de Word! santa madre de las fuerzas especiales ginyu, jamas he escrito tanto en toda mi vida. Espero que me den mas reviews por eso, ¡Por favor!**

**Ahora, respecto a mis pronosticos futuros de la serie, que hasta ahora trajeron el nacimiento de la evolucon de cyndaquil (faltan 2 episodios para eso en este fanfic, y que lamentablemnte ya nos separamos definitivamente de la trama principal de la serie, y me apegare a la formula de Ash en Hoenn, solo Pokemon capturados en la region). Volviendo al tema, mis pronosticos son otra evolucion durante el campeonato. Y hay cuatro candidatos para eso. Los tipo agua de Ash, recordemos que no ha evolucionado ninguno desde kanto (kingler), la menor posiblidad es Tododile, pese a que se completaria el juego de pokemon de Johto evolucionados, no creo que todos lo hagan a la vez es decir desde Bayleef, ya van muchos capitulos. La apuesta mas fuerte que tengo es Corphish, ya que el estaba celoso de las evoluciones de sus amigos en el pasado (Aunque Squirtle seria sabroso si es que aparece, ¡Debe aparecer Charizard contra Paul y patear su malhumorado trasero). Y un ultimo Pokemon que podria evolucionar seria Gible, el torneo tiene el nombre de Garbite escrito por todos lados. **

**El siguiente caputlo vendra pronto esperanzadamente, es mucho mas facil que escribir que un concurso. ¡Ya saben! **

**¡Dejen reviews!  
l  
l  
V**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite  
Capitulo 4: ¡Respondiendo al llamado! ¡La angustia de los Pokemon fantasma!**

Los humanos presentes miraron sorprendidos a Ash, salvo por el propio Brandon y Misty. La pelirroja ya tenia conocimiento de las intenciones del entrenador, por algo ella fue quien se lo sugirió, tan solo no esperaba la oportunidad le llegara tan pronto. El rey pirámide observo a Ash severamente sin logran intimidar la voluntad del entrenador.

"Sospechaba que me pedirías eso pronto" dijo el arqueólogo suavizando su mirada al decirlo, endureciéndose repentinamente antes de continuar. "Pero antes de hacerlo debes preguntarte los motivos tras este desafío. ¿Es por lo que pensaste ver en Sinnoh?" Ash se mantuvo en silencio, no se atrevió a responder, por su parte Brandon sonrío. "Piensa en lo que te dije, de lo contrario no podré enfrentarme al Ash Ketchum que me derroto. En verdad que estaría desilusionado." diciendo esto regreso a la pirámide. "Te espero en este mismo lugar dentro de una semana para la batalla."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Scott se quedo con Brandon, mientras el resto regreso a Pueblo Paleta. En todo el camino Ash se mantuvo en silencio, optando por ir a pie, ya que en la camioneta del profesor Birch no entraban todos, solo fueron los adultos con May, Max y Tracey. Ash, Misty Brock, Dawn y Ritchie iban a un paso ligero. Dawn le preguntaba algunas cosas a Ritchie de sus enfrentamientos y viajes previos, quien mostraba gran cooperación al responderle, pero su atención no estaba completa con Dawn. En cambio Brock y Misty se mantuvieron atentos al silencio de Ash, quien aun se mantenía pensativo respecto a lo dicho por Brandon.

"…_Antes de hacerlo debes preguntarte los motivos tras este desafío. ¿Es por lo que pensaste ver en Sinnoh?_"

"_¿Por lo que pensé ver en Sinnoh?_" se repitió Ash, mientras las palabras de Brandon aun se mantenían fijas en su mente. "_¿Qué fue lo que pensé ver el Sinnoh?_" Trataba de encontrar alguna solución para el supuesto acertijo que le había impuesto Brandon, por algo le dio una semana para pensarlo, una semana para averiguar la clave para derrotar a Brandon otra vez.

"_¿Pero que cambio esta vez? ¿Qué es diferente a la vez pasada? Es verdad que lo derrote, pero…_" Esto en verdad que era agobiante, no podía descifrar el sentido en que hablaba el rey pirámide.

La caminata se detuvo al llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak, en donde estaba la camioneta del profesor Birch. Los jóvenes subieron las escaleras para entrar al laboratorio, en lo que Ash aun se mantenía sumiso en sus pensamientos. Al entrar fueron recibidos por Tracey, invitándolos a la sala. Ahí estaban hablando ambos profesores, Delia, May y Max.

"Entonces Richie, ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora?" pregunto Samuel Oak al joven.

"Bien, planeo entrenar e ir en busca del segundo símbolo de la frontera" dijo en un aire bastante dudoso, cosa que extraño mucho a los que ya conocían a Ritchie. Después de todo el muchacho tenia una determinación muy similar a la de Ash.

"Entonces debes cuidarte, el siguiente cerebro es Greta y sus Pokemon tipo Lucha son bastante fuertes. El Grovile y Snorlax de Ash tuvieron bastantes problemas en derrotarlos" comento Brock haciendo memoria de la gran épica batalla de Snorlax y Ash.

"Así que Greta…" murmuro en tono inseguro. "Bien" Al parecer la confianza de Ritchie había vuelto. "¡Ash! No quisiera irme de aquí sin tener la conciencia tranquila. ¡Te desafío a terminar nuestra batalla en la liga añil contra tu Charizard!" Eso cancelo cualquier pensamiento que Ash llevara respecto a Brandon. "¡Uno a uno!"

Se creo un silencio de tumba. Todos miraban a Ash buscando una respuesta en su expresión. Ya que hasta el momento aun creían que este entrenador se mantenía dudoso con lo dicho de parte de Brandon. Se aliviaron al ver como una sonrisa decidida aparecía en Ash. Tan solo bastaba escuchar un desafío para quitarle cualquier angustia de la mente, en especial algo de tanta importancia para su Charizard

"¡Bien! ¡Iré por Charizard!" el entrenador salio corriendo, dándole tiempo solo a Pikachu y Eevee de seguirlo, mientras que el resto salio para esperar al entrenador fuera del laboratorio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Dónde puede estar Charizard?_" se pregunto el entrenador. Por suerte Staraptor noto a su entrenador reportándose para saludarlo. "¡Staraptor! me da gusto verte, ¿Podrías decirme donde esta Charizard?" pregunto con notable apuro. El ave depredadora asintió, señalándole su espalda. Sin cuestionar a su Pokemon monto sobre el ave.

En tan solo un par de minutos encontró a su dragón, al parecer estaba en una conversación con Infernape, Gible y Sceptile. Al parecer tanto el orgullo de Charizard, Sceptile y Infernape había chocado creando una potente amistad, mientras que Gible estaba interesado en conocer más a su colega dragón. El cuarteto de Pokemon estaba felizmente comiendo unas sandias de la reservación. El ave aterrizo junto a todos sus Pokemon.

"¡Charizard! Al fin te encuentro" dijo su entrenador, extrañado el dragón se levanto para acercarse a su entrenador, mirándolo expectante. "Necesito tu ayuda para una batalla y estoy seguro que te encantara enfrentarte a ellos" Esto dejo al Pokemon aun mas perplejo, aunque su instinto de batalla tan solo se encendió con mas fuerza.

El resto de los Pokemon también miraron la escena con entusiasmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Richie esperaba la llegada de su rival, y por suerte el aviso fue un ave desde el cielo. Era un Pokemon que jamás había visto en su vida y que a su sorpresa Ash estaba sobre ella. El resto de sus amigos se mantuvieron alegres al ver la llegada del entrenador al campo de batalla.

"¿Ash? ¿Qué Pokemon es ese?" pregunto sorprendido Ritchie.

"El es Staraptor, es de la región Sinnoh" anuncio el nombrado. Diciendo esto el entrenador saco una Pokeball con la que apunto a Ritchie con su mano. "Estoy listo Ritchie, cuando tu lo estés" informo entusiasmado. El resto se alejo dando el espacio conveniente para la batalla. Pikachu y Sparky tomaron sus posiciones habituales en los hombros de sus entrenadores. Brock se puso en medio para ser el árbitro.

Antes de que Brock iniciara con las indicaciones habituales, tres Pokemon llegaron a la zona de la batalla poniéndose junto Staraptor. Sceptile, Infernape y Gible llegaron para ver la batalla de su nuevo amigo. Ritchie miro sorprendido a los Pokemon desconocidos, iba a preguntar, pero en este momento la batalla era lo más importante.

"¡Esta será una batalla Pokemon uno a uno! ¡El último que quede en pie será el ganador! ¡Elijan sus Pokemon!" grito el criador en gran tono de respeto. Ambos entrenadores sonrieron.

"¡Ve Zippo!" Como ya lo había hecho en el concurso el Pokemon de fuego hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla. El Pokemon rugió, a pesar de la batalla con Pidgeot no logro recibir mucho daño, y por el tiempo de descanso ya estaba en su cien por ciento otra vez.

"¡Es hora Charizard!" Ash arrojo la Pokeball de su fiel Pokemon. Este se materializo al igual que su oponente en una luz blanca. El Pokemon abrió sus ojos para observar a su oponente por primera vez. Fue un verdadero choque. Recordaba aquel día como su hubiera sido ayer. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el valle Charizifico respecto a sus momentos previos de obediencia a Ash. Y en verdad lamentaba el resultado de aquella batalla. Una batalla que había sido muy importante para su entrenador y que lamentablemente defraudo. El tan solo ver al entrenador a quien estaba en frente lo regreso a ese momento, solo una palabra vino a su mente

Redención.

Charizard movió su cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar a Ash con un ojo. El entrenador noto la mirada de su Pokemon y una sonrisa de su parte le respondió. El dragón volvió la mirada a su oponente. Su expresión de sorpresa cambio a una decidida, demostrando su gran determinación através de sus ojos azules. El dragón levanto su brazo derecho levantando su garra pulgar. Dándole una señal de aprobación a su entrenador.

El rugido que dio Charizard intimido a sus oponentes, pese a eso Zippo se mantuvo firme, mientras que Ritchie miraba sorprendido para tragar con fuerza. ¿Este era el mismo Charizard que enfrento? Al escuchar de sus proezas de parte de los amigos de Ash pensó que era exagerado. Pero el verlo cara a cara, cambia todo de perspectiva. Ese Pokemon si era capaz de hacer todo aquello. Las diferencias con Zippo eran notables. Su tamaño era levemente mas grande y su brillo mucho mayor, pero lo mas alarmante era la flama de su cola, la cual era quizás tres veces mas grande que la de su Pokemon.

"Una pelea de Charizard" dijo Dawn impactada, al igual que el resto. "Veamos que dice el Pokedex"

**Dexter: Charizard, el Pokemon llama, la forma evolucionada de Charmeleon y forma final de Charmander. Se dice que el fuego de Charizard arde con más fuerza si ha vivido duras batallas. Si se enfurece, la llama de la punta de su cola producirá destellos de color azul claro.**

"¡Ven! Se los dije" comento Max satisfechamente, haciendo notar la gran diferencia en sus colas.

"¡Comiencen!" indico Brock dando inicio a la batalla.

"¡Zippo! ¡Usa Tornado y Giro de fuego!" La combinación de Ritchie fue inmediata. Zippo dio un aleteo ponente produciendo una corriente de aire en forma de ciclón rumbo hacia Charizard, de inmediato se le agrego el Giro de fuego que en combinación atrapo totalmente a Charizard. Todos miraron la escena alarmados ante tal potente combinación.

"¡El usar Tornado aumento el poder y efectividad de Giro de Fuego!" Grito el profesor ante aquel verdadero tornado de fuego. Pero al parecer Ash se veía tranquilo.

"¡Usa tus alas y libérate!" Con tan solo el despliegue de sus alas disperso toda la poderosa combinación. Tan solo dejando unas leves chispas en el aire, mientras que el no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo. Ritchie y Zippo miraban incrédulos la escena. "Ahora usa Garra Dragón" La orden tomo por sorpresa a sus oponentes, el dragón estaba preparado para evadir, pero tan solo no podía evitar su velocidad. Abriendo sus alas a ras de tierra se dirigió hacia su oponente concretando un potente golpe directo con sus garras centellantes en un brillante azul.

"Y creí que Pidgeot era veloz" comento Ritchie admirando la grandiosa velocidad de Charizard. "¡Contraataca con Cuchillada!" Era el turno que para que Zippo desplegara sus garras en un brillante blanco, precipitándose sobre Charizard.

"¡Sobre él Charizard!" Con esta última orden, el dragón de Ash movió sus alas hacia abajo, eludiendo nuevamente el ataque de su oponente, además de ponerlo en una situación muy ventajosa sobre la cabeza de Zippo. "¡Ahora usa Onda de Calor!" De la boca de Charizard salieron verdaderas ondas de aire caliente, destellando al rojo vivo por el calor. Esto impacto de lleno sobre Zippo.

Al terminar el ataque para la sorpresa de todos, al Pokemon de Ritchie le costaba moverse, y representando esto había grandes manchas alrededor de su cuerpo. Era sorprendente que su Pokemon de fuego estuviera quemado, causándose daño con cada movimiento. Esto en verdad dificultaba la batalla mucho.

"¡Zippo!" grito preocupado. Ahora Charizard estaba volando, dando inicio al siguiente nivel de la batalla, pero a Zippo le costaría mucho trabajo seguirle el paso en ese estado, en especial en el aire. "_¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?_" pensó desganado, al parecer esta batalla estaba terminando mucho antes de iniciar.

"¡Wow! Nunca había visto a Charizard tan enfocado, ni siquiera en su batalla contra Brandon" Max anuncio extasiado. La batalla era sorprendente, sin duda que el nivel de Charizard se había incrementado desde la última vez que se vieron en la pirámide de batalla.

"Es fácil decirlo" respondió Misty observado al Pokemon de fuego de Ash detenidamente. "El Charizard de Ash aun se culpa por lo sucedido en la liga añil, a pesar de que Ash lo perdono hace mucho, en realidad nunca lo culpo. Pero el orgullo y el respeto de Charizard le impide ver eso, por eso es que quiere ganar esta batalla…"

"…buscando redención" completo el profesor Oak. Claro que la respuesta de Misty era la misma que le había dado Brock durante el concurso, en verdad mostraba gran valor Charizard

"¡Lo tengo!" grito de improviso Ritchie. "¡Zippo emprende el vuelo!" Con mucha dificultad Zippo lo logro. "¡Ahora ve hacia el lago!" La orden de Ritchie señalaba el lago de la reservación.

"¡Síguelo Charizard!" Con la nueva orden de Ash ahora el combate cambiaba de posición, todos corrieron viendo a los dragones en el cielo. El Charizard de Ash se acercaba a gran velocidad contra Zippo. Ahora ya estaban sobre el lago de la reservación, Al parecer los Pokemon presentes sintieron la batalla por lo que se alejaron a tierra, entre ellos Buizel, Golduck, Squirtle y Gyarados. Bulbasaur y Torterra se unieron junto a Sceptile, Infernape y Gible para ver la batalla.

"¡Usa tornado!" Zippo movió sus alas creando una corriente de aire que inicio desde el agua. Al ser un ataque tipo dragón toma las características del ambiente, y estando cerca del agua era natural que esta formara parte del ataque. Lo que también notaron es que el mismo Zippo se rocío con esta agua, calmando las quemaduras. El ataque rodeo a Charizard. El agua en verdad dañaba al Pokemon dragón de fuego, impidiéndole usar sus alas para dispersarlo.

"¡Charizard! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Usa Carga Dragón!" Todos jadearon, ninguno sabía que Charizard conociera ese ataque. Incluso tampoco sabían que conociera Onda de Calor. Sin duda que Charizard regreso de su ultima estadía en el valle Charizifico con muchas sorpresas.

Rodeado en un potente resplandor azul Charizard salio fácilmente del Tornado volando directamente hacia Zippo. Este aun realizando el ataque anterior no pudo evadirlo. El resultado fue un sorprendente choque Aéreo.

"¡Zippo!" grito preocupado su entrenador. Este salio despedido, pero no pudo evitar retroceder. Evitando su siguiente ataque y dándole la ventaja nuevamente a Ash.

"¡Ahora nuevamente usa Onda de Calor!" El aliento al rojo vivo de Charizard fue roseado otra vez. Por suerte Zippo esta vez pudo eludirlo satisfactoriamente, pese a que el dolor de las quemaduras se había ido gracias al agua, no podía permitirse otro ataque de ese tipo o le costaría sentir el efecto otra vez.

"¡Ahora usa Lanzallamas!"

"¡Onda de Calor!"

Los dos ataques colisionaron de lleno en el cielo. El resto estaba admirado, notando como Zippo lograba ponerse al tanto de Charizard, sin duda que Ritchie lo había entrenado bien. Aunque los pensamientos de este entrenador eran muy diferentes a lo que todos pensaban.

"_A este paso, Zippo no aguantara mucho, en verdad que ese Charizard es muy poderoso_" se dijo el entrenador asombrado y buscando una forma de derrotarlo. "¡Zippo! ¡Usa Cuchillada!" Era hora de cambiar la estrategia a un ataque directo. Aunque le pareció extraño a Ash, Ritchie ya sabia que la velocidad de evasión de Charizard era muy superior, le costaría trabajo acertarle.

Zippo atravesó la explosión con sus garras en alto listo para impactar a Charizard, este por su parte estaba con una sonrisa confiada, era obvio que lo podría esquivar y Ritchie lo noto.

"¡Cambia a Giro de fuego!" Este cambio de estrategia tomo por sorpresa a su oponente logrando dejar atrapado a Charizard en el torbellino de fuego. Repitiendo la acción de antes Charizard disperso fácilmente las llamas con sus alas. Solo que nadie creía lo que paso después. Aprovechando la distracción de Charizard por dispersar el fuego, Zippo tomo a su oponente por la espalda en un agarre firme. Estaba claro cual era la siguiente acción y muchos reconocieron la ironía de la situación.

"¡Zippo! ¡Tiro Sísmico!"

"¿Zippo también conoce ese ataque?" pregunto Max sorprendido. Todos sabían que ese era el ataque emblema de Charizard, prácticamente todas sus batallas las terminaba con eso. Dawn por su parte no entendía la exaltación de todos, por supuesto que esta era la primera vez que veía al poderoso dragón de Ash en acción.

"¡Ya lo escuchaste Charizard! ¡Tiro Sísmico!"

La respuesta de Ash tomo por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a Ritchie. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba Ash? La pregunta no quedo mucho tiempo en el aire. Con una habilidad digna de un luchador, Charizard se libero del agarre, pasándose hacia la espalda de Zippo, quedando en posiciones opuestas. Con un despliegue rápido de sus alas Charizard voló para terminar este combate.

"¡Zippo! ¡Libérate con Furia Dragón!"

"Bien, detecto cierto Deja Vu" comento Brock divertido.

"Pero esta vez Charizard no tiene Giro de Fuego para liberarse. Esto se ve muy mal" replico Misty quitando la sonrisa en el rostro del criador. Por azares del destino la situación se repetía como en el gimnasio Dragón de Johto. Charizard no podría concluir el ataque mientras Furia Dragón estuviera en efecto.

El malestar de Charizard fue inmediato, el ataque lo rodeo y la velocidad que había tomado ahora le estaba jugando en contra. De encontrar una forma de zafarse, o por lo menos su entrenador debía hacerlo. Y conociéndolo no le fallaría.

"¡Bomba de Calor a toda potencia!" **[[N/a: Nombre traducido por mi, no me gusta el nombre que tiene al español. Ataque original en ingles: Flare Blitz. Ataque original español: Envite Ígneo.]] **El dragón emitió una sonrisa. No se basto más. El cuerpo de Charizard emitió un potente brillo al rojo vivo. Siendo muy similar a la tecleada de voltios que usaba Pikachu. La gran potencia del ataque detuvo la Furia Dragón de Zippo. Ahora en verdad era un cometa naranja volando en círculos. Una vez ya tomado toda la velocidad posible se dirigieron a tierra, a un costado del lago. La explosión fue devastadora.

Todos se acercaron para ver el resultado. La respuesta fue inmediata. Charizard estaba de pie, respirando agitadamente. El ataque anterior producía un contragolpe, cansándolo bastante. A sus pies se mostraba Zippo ya totalmente debilitado.

"¡Zippo no puede continuar! ¡Charizard es el ganador!" El anuncio de Brock causo reacciones de inmediato. Charizard orgulloso de su victoria dio un potente rugido, levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

"¡Lo hiciste Charizard!" fueron las primeras palabras del entrenador antes de abrazar a su Pokemon fuertemente, este por su parte respondió de inmediato causando que ambos cayeran sobre el césped. Ash se reía mientras Charizard lo lamia festivamente. "¡Eres increíble amigo!" El resto observaba divertidos la escena.

"¡Nap! ¡Nap!" grito un Pokemon, tanto Ash como Charizard se levantaron para ver a Infernape, Sceptile y Gible, así como todos los que presenciaron la batalla. Lo que llamo la atención de los dos era la mirada seria que le daba Infernape a Charizard, rápidamente esta se transformo en una mueca orgullosa. "¡Nap!" Chillo levantando un puño hacia Charizard. El dragón por su parte igualo la mueca orgullosa de Infernape y contesto al saludo. Chocando su puño amistosamente con el del primate.

"Sceptile" comento el Pokemon hierva interviniendo el saludo de ambos Pokemon. Con su anuncio varios Pokemon empezaron hablar en su propio idioma, lo que serian en idioma humano felicitaciones. Charizard se llevo una mano a la cabeza rascándosela en señal de vergüenza. Notando que era el mismo gesto que hacia Ash. No pudieron evitar reír.

Entre tanto Ritchie se acerco lentamente a su Pokemon acariciándole suavemente su cabeza. El Pokemon reacciono a esto recuperándose parcialmente de su inconciencia.

"Fue una buena batalla Zippo, estoy orgulloso y mereces descansar" dijo su entrenador regresándolo a su Pokeball, para acercarse a Ash, quien estaba con todos su Pokemon, amigos y familia. "Gran batalla la de hoy, Ash. Sin duda que ya no es el mismo Charizard que recordaba de la meseta añil." Ritchie extendió su mano para saludar a su rival, lo que Ash no tardo en responder. "Veo que aun Zippo necesita mejorar, y una vez que lo haga nos enfrentaremos… aun tengo que ganar seis símbolos antes de nuestra batalla oficial."

"¡Estaré esperando ese momento!" respondió Ash ante el desafío.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los jóvenes movían sus manos animadamente despidiéndose de Ritchie, mientras este se alejaba de Pueblo Paleta reiniciando su viaje hacia el siguiente símbolo de la Frontera, Pikachu a su vez también se despedía de Sparky, quien devolvía el saludo desde el hombro de su entrenador, lamentablemente esta no era la única despedida del grupo. Una coordinadora debía iniciar su regreso a Hoenn. Pero con una sorpresa grande para nuestros héroes.

"Supongo que ya es hora de irme o no podré tomar el barco a tiempo" dijo cortésmente May, el resto la miro comprensivamente. "Profesor Birch, le encargo a mi hermano hasta que regrese a Hoenn. Se que el tiene muchas ganas de ver la revancha de Ash contra Brandon" Ash, Misty, Brock y Dawn parecían muy sorprendidos. Esto es algo que debieron acordar mientras se separaron, porque el resto no mostraba sorpresa.

"No te preocupes, lo regresare sano, salvo y a tiempo para que pueda acompañarte a ver el campeonato en Sinnoh. Estoy seguro que a Max le encantara aprender junto a mi las maravillas de los Pokemon de Kanto" dijo entusiasmado el profesor de la lejana región.

"¡Si! ¡Sera genial!" grito entusiasmado el futuro entrenador.

"Bien Ash, buena suerte en tu siguiente batalla contra Brandon" dijo la coordinadora al hasta ahora confuso entrenador. "Nos veremos en Sinnoh otra vez…" Y de esta manera, luego de un fuerte abrazo de Max la coordinadora se marcho rumbo a su hogar.

"¡Casi lo olvido!" grito Brock cortando el humor de despedida. "Mañana debo ir de regreso a casa. Quiero saber como va el gimnasio y como esta toda mi familia." Al parecer reconoció la mirada en Ash. "No te preocupes, regresare antes del combate contra Brandon. Eso es algo que no me perdería por nada." Aseguro el criador.

"¡Vas a tu gimnasio! ¡¿Puedo ir contigo?" pregunto entusiasmada Dawn. "Siempre quise ver un gimnasio de Kanto y además de que no parabas de hablar de tus hermanos."

"Claro, entonces ya somos dos" dijo Brock alegremente.

"¿Y que tal tres?" agrego el profesor Oak.

"¿Profesor? ¿Quiere venir también?" pregunto confuso.

"No, hablo por Tracey" comento el investigador. El nombrado lo miro extrañado. "Tracey. En tu tiempo aquí has hecho maravillas, pero creo que es tiempo de que tomes unas vacaciones. Las únicas veces que sales de aquí, es para ir a Cerulean y por lo que Misty ha dicho tan solo haces trabajo alla" Esa respuesta gano cierta mirada extraña del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

"¿Vas seguido a Cerulean?" pregunto Ash. Misty no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Ese tono era nuevo de Ash, pero al mismo tiempo algo que la hizo muy feliz. Nunca espero ver al despistado Ash Ketchum celoso.

"Claro…" Agrego Misty divertida, esta vez al ver la cara de molestia de Tracey. "Después de todo, Daisy necesita mucha ayuda en el gimnasio, ¿Verdad?" La molestia visual del observador se transformo en un sonrojo monumental, pero causo un efecto colateral, además del alivio de Ash. Cierto criador no estaba muy de acuerdo con este asunto.

"¡Que!" grito Brock. Como si se tratara de una conversación de cierta profesora de las islas naranja, ahora el criador estaba apoyado contra un árbol cercano rodeado de un aura azul. "Primero Ash me gana y ahora pierdo a Daisy… y por Tracey" Creo que seria buena idea dejar solo a Brock un tiempo, fue el pensamiento de todos.

"¿Qué dices Tracey? Unas vacaciones estarían bien. Podrías acompañar a Brock y a Dawn, además también podrías ir a ver el campeonato de Ash en Sinnoh" sugirió festivamente el profesor.

"¡Eso seria genial! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!" grito Ash entusiasmado con la idea de que su viejo amigo volviera a viajar con él. Y al parecer a Tracey no le desagradaba para nada la idea.

"Supongo que tiene razón. Últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo en el laboratorio. Además, quien sabe cuantos Pokemon hay por dibujar en Sinnoh" Al parecer ya le quedo gustando la idea de volver a viajar.

"¡Fenomenal!" grito Brock llegando de golpe a la conversación. Todos miraron sorprendidos el cambio de humor repentino en Brock. Sin duda que era el rey de las recuperaciones rápidas. "¡Seremos tres rumbo a un nuevo viaje!" Brock apoyo su pie derecho en una piedra cercana, apoyando su codo en esta rodilla y sus manos en su barbilla. "¡¿Quién sabe que nuevas aventuras nos deparara nuestro nuevo viaje?" dijo en tono aventurero, mientras miraba el atardecer.

"Brock… es tan solo un corto viaje a tu gimnasio" comento Dawn un tanto divertida de las acciones del criador. Ash y Misty se reían en voz baja. El había tomado la misma actitud antes de partir a Johto.

"…y esta en la dirección contraria" agrego Tracey.

"¡No importa!" El tono de decisión de Brock aun se mantenía. Puso sus brazos alrededor de los cuellos de Tracey y Dawn. "¡Sera una gran aventura!"

"Supongo que será una gran semana de entrenamiento para Ash." agrego Tracey. "Debes pensar que también debes prepararte para tu batalla con Brandon." Esto le recordó otra cosa más al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

"¡Casi lo olvido!" Matando el humor aventurero de Brock. "Mañana debo hacer también un breve viaje" dijo apenado el entrenador.

"¡Ash!" cuestiono Brock. "No debes hacer los mismos errores que en la liga añil. ¡Debes ponerte a entrenar en serio!" Sin duda que la actitud de Brock era seria. "Por un momento pensé que lo habías entendido."

"No es nada de eso" se defendió el entrenador. "Es algo que ha estado pasando durante la semana pasada. Debo ir al árbol del comienzo" Esto tomo por sorpresa a Brock y a Max.

"Pe-pero la ultima vez casi no salimos vivos de ahí" dijo el muchacho intimidado por esos recuerdos. "El árbol pensó que éramos invasores y sus guardianes no nos dejaron salida fácil."

"Lo se, pero Lucario me llama… puedo sentirlo, es algo muy importante" respondió Ash. "Pensaba ir hoy, pero el concurso lo impidió. No se preocupen, regresare en una sola pieza, estoy seguro de que con Pidgeot no tardare nada." El resto lo quedo mirando en estado contemplativo, momento interrumpido por la coordinadora faltante.

"Cuando dices, te llama ¿Es como Ryolu te daba su ubicación?" pregunto curiosa.

"Algo así, no se describirlo, pero se que es él" Aseguro Ash disipando parcialmente las dudas. Sin duda que Ash sabia como meterse en estos problemas, si hasta los conseguía soñando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash, Misty, Brock y Dawn regresaban a casa del primero para descansar. Birch, Max y Delia se quedaron donde el profesor, por su parte estaban bastante cansados por el largo día. O por lo menos la coordinadora y los entrenadores, Brock se ofreció para hacerles la cena mientras la Sra. Ketchum hablaba con los mayores.

Ash y Misty estaban caminando, ya más aliviados al no tener tanta atención sobre ellos, como recientemente lo hacían, atrás del grupo unidos por sus manos confortablemente sostenidas. Brock estaba con Dawn hablándole de sus hermanos y familia que próximamente conocería. Pero por supuesto que el criador estaba preocupado por el gimnasio, que como siempre sufría modificaciones por sus padres.

"Aun extrañas a Togetic, ¿Verdad?" fue la pregunta inesperada de Ash. Misty lo miro aturdida, ya que en realidad que la pregunta habia venido de la nada. Pero lo que la calmo fue la voz pasible de Ash. Naturalmente tardo en responder, pero no sin antes de apretar la mano de su novio.

"Si… no sabia que Togetic tuviera evolución, pero no le quita la apariencia familiar. Siempre me pregunto todo sobre el, como estará, que es lo que estará haciendo, vivirá feliz, muchas preguntas vienen y no tengo respuesta, tan solo…"

"…tan solo el pensamiento de que es feliz" completo la frase Ash. "Lo se, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras… todos y cada uno del que me he despedido. Duele porque dejas una parte de uno con ellos. Su entrenamiento, su evolución, las batallas y momentos juntos. Son cosas que crean lazos y jamás puedes cortarlos" Misty estaba muda. "… ¿Sucede algo?" pregunto al notar la estupefacción de Misty y su incapacidad de responder.

"Ya son dos veces en un día…" diciendo esto Misty soltó la mano de Ash, cambiando esto por un abrazo rápido. "…lo bueno es que me agradan los cambios a pesar de que sigas siendo el mismo despistado de siempre" agrego ya divertida. La tristeza pasada fue olvidada con las palabras de Ash, era algo muy agradable. Una vez terminado con esa acción inesperada volvió a tomar la mano del entrenador para alcanzar a los otros que ya habían tomado cierta ventaja.

Pikachu, Eevee, Spheal y Azurril miraban esta escena desde atrás divertidos. Aunque el bebe Azurril no entendiera mucho le gustaba ver a su entrenadora tan alegre. Pero el suave humor fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido. Las orejas de Pikachu se agitaron al escucharlo.

"¿Pi?"

Una potente succión absorbió al cuarteto Pokemon, siendo el sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar a sus entrenadores. Podían ver como un gran aparato salía de entre los arbustos, elevándose en el cielo en un globo de Meowth, había solo una respuesta para eso.

"Pero si los bobos se pusieron tortolos" dijo la mujer en burla.

"Y con su distracción seremos malévolos" agrego la voz de hombre.

"¡Por el viento!"

"¡Y las estrellas!"

"¡Y escuchan atentos!"

"¡Llevando caos verdadero a un paso veloz!"

"¡Acabo la esperanza y queda un miedo feroz!"

"¿Aunque cambie de nombre sigue dulce la rosa?"

"¡Cuando llegamos la cosa es desastrosa!"

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"¡Y el guapo Meowth!"

"¡Poniendo a los buenos en su lugar!"

"¡El equipo Rocket!"

"¡Sin dudar!"

"¡Woooobbuffet!"

"¡Mime! ¡Mime!"

"¡Equipo Rocket!" gritaron todos en una larga rutina. Solo podían ver como se elevaban. "¡No se llevaran a nuestros Pokemon!" grito Ash enfadado.

"No se llevaran a nuestros Pokemon" se burlo Jessie. "En serio, se mas original"

"¡No si tengo algo que decir! ¡Ve Starap…!" Ash no pudo terminar. No traía ninguno de sus Pokemon con el, no había forma en que pudiera rescatarlos, sintiendo una gran impotencia. Y la verdad los golpeo. Todos los Pokemon de Ash, Dawn y Misty estaban en la reservación Oak. Aun recuperándose del largo concurso, además de que pensaron que no era necesario.

"Tal vez ellos no tengan Pokemon, pero yo si. ¡Ve Sudowoodo!" Brock salio al rescate. El Pokemon apareció en batalla poniéndose en su habitual postura militar esperando las órdenes de su entrenador.

"¡Wow! No sabia que Brock tenia un Sudowoodo" comento Misty impresionada.

"Pero Brock, ya están muy altos y Sudowoodo no tiene ataque a larga distancia" comento Ash desanimando el ambiente, pero Brock mantuvo su sonrisa, cosa que extraño a sus amigos.

"No tan rápido. ¡Ve Happiny!" El pequeño Pokemon rosa hizo su aparición.

"¡Happiny!" chillo feliz.

"¡Que lindo!" grito Misty conteniéndose de las ganas de abrazar al tierno Pokemon bebe. "¿Vas a enviar a luchar a ese pequeño?" El humor de la entrenadora dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados al mirar con furia al criador.

"Er… tengo un plan" se disculpo. "Happiny" Esta vez Brock se arrodillo para quedar mas cerca del pequeño. "¿Podrías lanzar a Sudowoodo hacia ese globo en el cielo?" pregunto cariñosamente.

"¡Hap! ¡Happiny!" contesto feliz. Esto confundió aun mas a la pelirroja, para luego quedar horrorizada. Con una facilidad tremenda levanto a Sudowoodo del suelo sobre sus dos pequeños brazos. Y dando uso de su fuerza monstruosa lo lanzo a gran velocidad hacia el globo.

"¡¿Co-como hizo eso?" pregunto sorprendida la entrenadora.

"Eso es algo que ni Brock conoce" respondió Dawn.

"¡Ahora Sudowoodo! ¡Usa Doble Poder!"

"¡Shudo woodoo!" grito al dejar una estela amarilla tras el. Para la mala suerte de Brock, Meowth inicio nuevamente con la succión de su aparato y al no tener algún control de vuelo, Sudowoodo fue absorbido irremediablemente. Ahora estaban en problemas.

"¡Ellos están escapando!" grito Misty.

"¡Prrrr!" Todos escucharon ese sonido característico de uno de los Pokemon de Ash. Era Noctowl. Eso si que nadie lo vio venir y en tan solo de su picotazo corto los cables que mantenían la cesta atada al globo. Cayendo de inmediato al suelo, junto con el aparato de succión.

"¡Dom! ¡Dom!" Colina arriba venia bajando a gran velocidad Donphan.

"¡No nos van a ganar!" grito Jessie tomando una de sus Pokeball. James la imito poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que pudieran sacar a sus Pokemon Noctowl apareció frente a ellos. Jessie, James y Meowth se paralizaron al ver los ojos del Pokemon brillando de un color rojo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el felino adormilado.

"Ya me dieron ganas de hacer la meme" agrego James en el mismo tono y acostándose en el suelo.

"Esta… usando… Hip…nosis…" dijo entre bostezos Jessie antes de unirse al sueño de sus compañeros de equipo. Para luego ser impactados por la Rodada a toda velocidad de Donphan y ser despegados por los cielos mientras estaban aun en los brazos de Morfeo.

Acto seguido, Donphan ayudo a liberar a los Pokemon de la succionadora con gran facilidad. Para terminar lanzándose contra Ash. Puede que haya evolucionado, pero el afecto que tenia como bebe por su entrenador seguía siendo el mismo. Ahora ambos estaban en el suelo riéndose, mientras que el Pokemon acariciaba a Ash con su trompa.

"Veo que no querías que me fuera aun" dijo feliz su entrenador, mientras se volvía a poner de pie, pero aun quedando de rodillas para mantenerse en frente de Donphan. Sin aviso Noctowl se poso en el hombro de su entrenador. Para la sorpresa de su entrenador era bastante ligero para su tamaño, debiéndose a su característica como Pokemon volador. "¿Tu también Noctowl?"

"¡Prr!" contesto alegre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A la mañana siguiente todos ya se estaban preparando para sus distintos viajes. Brock y Dawn esperaban la llegada de Tracey afuera de la residencia Ketchum. Mientras que Ash estaba junto con Misty y sus Pokemon. Al parecer el ambiente hogareño de la casa de Ash en verdad surtía un efecto en sus Pokemon. Noctowl estaba felizmente en los hombros de su entrenador, mientras Donphan dormía placidamente. Ash no tuvo el valor de despertarlo.

Tracey llego con la Pokeball de Pidgeot para Ash, quien felizmente la recibió para sacar de inmediato a su Pokemon para divertirse en compañía de Noctowl en lo que se despedían de sus amigos.

"Bien, volveremos a tiempo para tu lucha contra Brandon" dijo Brock.

"Si, mándales saludos a tu familia" dijo Misty.

"Claro, lo que me recuerda" Brock saco varias cosas de su mochila para pasárselas a Ash. "Ten, es comida Pokemon y para ti, te servirá durante el viaje" dijo alegre. "Y recuerda…" la mirada de Brock tomo una tonalidad maliciosa. "…no se distraigan demasiado, recuerda que Ash tiene que entrenar" El criador movía sus cejas festivamente. Dawn y Tracey no pidieron evitar reír en voz baja al ver las expresiones del par de novios.

"¡Brock!" gritaron enfadados y aun mas avergonzados.

"Si, si… ya me voy" agrego divertido mientras ya se volteaba junto a sus compañeros de viaje. El par vio como Brock se alejaba, hasta que escucharon un grito de Brock. "¡Y no hagan nada que yo no haría!"

"¡BROCK!" volvieron a gritar a la vergüenza mayor.

El par se quedo en silencio por un momento, un tanto incómodos por las palabras recientes de su amigo. Era verdad que iban a estar solos por primera vez por una cantidad de tiempo superior. No sabían como reaccionar a esto, ni menos aun a hablar sobre ello.

"Bien…" dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza. "Creo que ya debo irme…" con una leve orden regreso a Noctowl a su Pokeball para iniciar el viaje. "Cuida bien de Eevee y Donphan mientras no estoy." Agrego mirando dentro de la casa donde estaba junto a la puerta Donphan durmiendo y en el interior Eevee igualmente dormido junto a Azurril y Spheal.

"¿No vas a llevar a Donphan?" pregunto Misty curiosa.

"Me gustaría, pero se le ve muy cómodo durmiendo, además te hará compañía a ti y a mama hasta que regrese" respondió con su seguridad habitual el entrenador Pokemon. Misty sonrió, pero rápidamente se borro de su cara por la nueva señal de preocupación.

"¿Estas seguro que con solo Pidgeot y Noctowl basta? Podrías necesitar más ayuda" dijo insegura.

"No te preocupes, Pikachu estará conmigo, ¿Verdad amigo?" pregunto a su fiel primer Pokemon. Este, quien estaba en su hombro saludo felizmente repitiendo su nombre en confirmación. "¿Ves? No hay nada de que temer."

"¡Ash!" grito su madre. "¿Te cambiaste tus…?" antes de terminar su hijo puso su mano en su boca impidiendo seguir con la charla, notando su situación bastante vergonzosa.

"Si, mamá" aseguro sonrojándose. Al parecer tener a su novia cerca cambiaba totalmente el nivel de vergüenza de ese comentario, a pesar de ya ser bastante vergonzoso. "Creo que ya debo irme, mas pronto voy, mas pronto regreso" Acto seguido sintió algo muy suave abalanzándose contra el para luego ser rodeado por un par de brazos. "¿Misty?" pregunto confuso.

"Cuídate y hablo en serio Ash. No te metas en problemas" El sentimiento de preocupación se podía filtrar através del tono de su voz y del abrazo. Era un sentimiento grandioso, y que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Jamás había sentido su preocupación de tal forma, tal vez el si cuando ella fue golpeada por los Pokemon de J. El recibirlo sin duda que le hacia sentirse feliz.

Cuidadosamente Ash respondió al abrazo, buscando tranquilizar a su novia.

"Recuerda que tengo a Pikachu y aunque no lo parezca se cuidarme" Entonces lo sintió. Algo húmedo rozaba su mejilla. Al alejarse para ver el rostro de Misty se asombro al ver que estaba… ¿Llorando? El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se congelo, esto es algo que no pasaba jamás. Pocas veces vio a Misty llorar, ya que se conocía que era muy fuerte. Las dos veces que podría recordar era en la torre Pokemon de ciudad Lavanda, fue lo primero que vio al despertar, y la segunda vez fue cuando se marcho Togetic. Por unos momentos no supo como reaccionar. "Misty…"

"No… no se porque…." dijo aceleradamente la pelirroja, tratando de soltarse del abrazo para poder usar sus manos y secarse las lagrimas, pero el entrenador frente a ella no lo dejo. Sus ojos de almendra brillaron al encontrarse con los verde-azulados. Su mirada se veía tan intensa. "¿Ash?"

"Entiendo…" Durante los segundos sin habla no podía evitar sentir empatia. Aun recordaba a la perfección el momento en que estaba inmovilizado mientras J atacaba a Misty. Era ese mismo sentimiento que lo hizo llorar, y que ahora mostraba ella. "…no te preocupes" Libero su mano y con un gesto que dejo muda a la pelirroja esta vez, limpio la lagrima de su cara cariñosamente. "Prometo que estaré bien"

Y entonces el silencio. Tan solo bastaba con quedarse viendo en silencio, ya no había nada más que decirse que ya no se supiera. Pero este humor fue roto en mil pedazos con un solo gesto, un suspiro se escucho, un suspiro… ¿Humano?

¡Sra. Ketchum!

La pareja abrió sus ojos como platos, y lentamente movieron sus cabezas para enfocar a la madre de Ash, quien estaba en medio mirando la tierna escena. Tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y con un pañuelo se las limpiaba.

"Ah, no se preocupen por mi" dijo alegre mientras movía una mano indicando que continuaran. "Estoy bien, tan solo finjan que no estoy" Aunque bastante tarde era, una vez ido, no regresaría tan fácil. Ahora solo un silencio torpe inundo la zona.

"Ya… es hora" dijo buscando palabras el joven de pelo negro. "¡A la carga Pikachu!" recogiendo su mochila, asegurándose que guardo todo lo que le dio Brock, subió a Pidgeot con gran facilidad.

"¡Pika!" grito alegre el ratón.

"¡Pidgeot!" agrego igualmente alegre el ave.

El trío se elevo en el cielo para dar inicio el viaje a su destino. Ash estaba sorprendido por la velocidad que mostraba el ave. De mantenerse así, no tardaría mucho tiempo en ir y volver, si es que no había contratiempo.

Ya a un par de minutos de vuelo aun Pikachu se reía en voz baja por la actitud que mostró su entrenador con Misty. Mientras Pidgeot se dedicaba a darle momentáneas miradas astutas.

"¿Primero Charizard y ahora tu también?" pregunto irritado el entrenador.

"¡Pid! ¡Pidgeo!" grito divertido.

"¿Qué era obvio?" pregunto ahora más que nada horrorizado, mientras Pikachu volvía a ceder ante la risa. "_A veces me pregunto si era el único que no notaba, ¿Alguien mas sabia?_" El entrenador suspiro en resignación, era algo que jamás entendería. Ni menos aun el extraño comportamiento que tuvo antes de partir. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba naturalmente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Solo se fue por un día, Donphan. Te veías muy cómodo durmiendo y no quiso despertarte"

Misty estaba tratando de calmar al Pokemon de Ash, quien en verdad estaba afectado por la decisión de su entrenador. Cariñosamente Misty puso de rodillas para acariciar la cabeza del Pokemon. Tan solo llevaba unos minutos despiertos.

"¡Dom! ¡Dom!" grito tristemente.

"Te prometo que regresara hoy. Era algo imprevisto que debía hacer muy urgente, te aseguro que antes del anochecer ya estará de vuelta" aseguro la pelirroja buscando calma en el Pokemon. "Hasta que regrese puedes pasar tiempo con nosotros, tal vez no seamos Ash, pero podría ser divertido" Señalo Misty a sus Pokemon, que estaban presentes en la escena, además del Eevee de Ash.

"¿Dom?" pregunto curioso. Noto que los Pokemon estaban entusiasmados y felices de estar con él, su alegría fue contagiosa. "¡Dom! ¡Dom!" replico esta vez mucho mas alegre.

"¿Ves? No será tan aburrido…" la felicidad de Misty fue interrumpida al divisar un rosa desconocido en la casa. Mas bien una esfera rosada que se mostraba frente a ella y a los Pokemon. "Hay no…" fue lo único que pudo decir al ver como Pokemon acercaba el micrófono a su boca.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Delia era feliz. Tarareando regresaba a casa en compañía de Mr. Mime luego de ir al mercado. Sin duda que prefería el pueblo tranquilo como hoy, y no como el caos redundante de ayer antes del concurso. Al entrar a la casa noto que todo estaba muy tranquilo, en especial porque Misty era la única en la casa. Preocupada fue a la sala para encontrarse con la pelirroja dormida en el suelo en compañía de todos los Pokemon.

"Pero que…" No pudo terminar, ya que una bola rosada estaba con un plumón, listo para marcar la cara de Misty y de todos los presentes dormidos. "¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto sorprendida.

"¿Jiggly?" pregunto la bola rosada al ver a la desconocida. Rápidamente volvió el plumón para convertirlo en micrófono nuevamente e iniciar a cantar.

"¡Mimey! ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica y sácala de la casa!" ordeno severamente Delia, al parecer ese Pokemon había dormido a Misty, no sabía el resto de las intenciones, por lo que debía prevenir. El Pokemon a su lado obedeció, con sus manos brillando enfoco su energía en Jigglypuff y de un solo ataque salio por la puerta trasera. "Distráela, tengo que buscar algo…" diciendo esto Delia fue a la habitación de Ash, mientras Mr. Mime iba a enfrentarse al Pokemon globo.

Busco por todo el cuarto rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

"¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta? Se que Ash las deja por aquí" Afortunadamente en el armario, en la parte de atrás estaban en una caja, varias esferas de color rojo y blanco juntas. "Espero poder hacerlo…" comento un tanto insegura. Salio rápidamente y a su fortuna Mimey aun estaba en batalla contra la esfera rosada. Ambos intercambiaban ataques de Doble Bofetón. "Bien… he visto hacerlo a Ash millones de veces… se que yo también puedo"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Misty, despierta" pidió una voz.

Misty abrió los ojos recordando detalladamente los ultimo momentos despierta. Nuevamente había sido burlada por ese Jigglypuff. En estos momentos se lamentaba dos cosas: Haberle enseñado a cantar y no tener a Ash como almohada. Sus pensamientos de furia fueron dejados de lado al escuchar el sonido de una batalla fuera de la casa, pero también de la persona quien la despertó.

"Misty, ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Max, notándolo y también notando al Profesor Birch.

"Si…" respondió levantadote. "Jigglypuff me durmió" se quejo, nuevamente se escucho el ruido de una batalla. "¿De donde vino eso?" pregunto curiosa.

"Creo que viene de la parte de atrás" comento el profesor. Sin más se precipitaron a la salida trasera de la casa. Casi se van de espaldas al ver la escena frente a ellos. La Sra. Ketchum en plena batalla Pokemon contra Jigglypuff.

"¡Usa Doble Bofetón otra vez!" Mimey se acerco rápidamente dando varias bofetadas al Jigglypuff, en verdad que el Pokemon rosado parecía cansado. "¡Termínalo con Fuerza Psíquica!" con esta orden final y al estar tan cerca mando a volar al Pokemon contra un árbol. "¡Ve Pokeball!" Delia arrojo el objeto hacia el Pokemon, quien rápidamente fue succionado por este, para caer al césped. Todos observaron atentos.

_Un giro…_

Delia trago

_Dos giros…_

Misty, Max y Birch aguantaron su respiración

_Tres giros…_

_Fin…_

Jigglypuff estaba capturado. Los aplausos no tardaron al llegar. Delia y Mimey miraron sorprendidos al ver que tenían público durante su batalla y primera captura. La propia Delia no lo podía creer.

"Sencillamente increíble" dijo Birch.

"Sabia que los dotes de entrenador de Ash tenían que venir de algún lado" comento Max asombrado.

"Ojala Ash hubiera estado aquí para verlo" agrego Misty divertida.

"Bien, no espere que resultara, pero escuche que ustedes siempre terminaban en problemas con ese Pokemon, y pensé que si lo capturaba dejaría de darles tantos problemas…" comento Delia apenada. "Toma Misty… no creo que yo lo necesite" agrego pasándole la Pokeball recién adquirida.

"¿Bromea? Fue su captura, usted debe tenerlo" aseguro la pelirroja, rechazando la Pokeball.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto un tanto dudosa.

"¡Claro! Además, será una buena historia para contarle a Ash cuando regrese" expreso Misty aun divertida.

"Bien… ¡ah! Aun tengo que hacer el almuerzo y dejamos todas las bolsas afuera Mimey" Antes de que pudiera seguir Misty la paro con una mano. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto dudosa.

"Aun falta algo…" dijo sonriendo. Sonrisa que tomo por sorpresa a la Sra. Ketchum.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Acaba de capturar a un Pokemon, seria adecuado celebrarlo y aun no hace lo que es debido" Al parecer Max capto la indirecta que daba Misty, porque comenzó a reír fuertemente. Finalmente Delia lo capto.

"¡Claro!" agrego riéndose también. "¡Atrape un Jigglypuff!" grito poniendo su poción lo más similar a Ash cuando capturaba aun Pokemon o ganaba una medalla. El resto volvió a aplaudí riéndose. Sin duda que a pesar de la ausencia de Ash, fue un día muy divertido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash miraba hacia debajo de Pidgeot a la gran altura que se encontraban. Podía ver claramente una ciudad bajo sus pies. Curioso reviso su Pokegear para saber su ubicación. La función del mapa se encendió, mostrando su localización exacta.

"¡Ciudad Cerulean!" grito sorprendido. "¡Pidgeot! ¡Eres increíble! En tan solo dos horas y media llegamos a Cerulean! A este paso en dos hora mas llegaremos a nuestro destino" felicito alegre.

"¡Pidgeot!" grito felizmente.

Como si un censor estuviera en el Pokegear, este comenzó a sonar repetidamente. Curioso Ash reviso lo que sucedía, mostrando en pantalla la figura pixeleada de Misty. Riéndose contesto la llamada.

"Hola Misty… si… estoy sobre Cerulean… lo se, Pidgeot es muy veloz, ¿Verdad amigo?" Ash movió su Pokegear para que pudiera escuchase a Pidgeot hablar.

"¡Pidgeot!" grito alegre

"¿Ves?... si… nos detendremos en el siguiente centro Pokemon para almorzar… si… ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué paso?... ¡Mamá capturo a Jigglypuff!" grito casi sacando de balance a Pidgeot y ensordeciendo a Pikachu. "Vaya… es sorprendente… me hubiera gustado ver su batalla… si, estoy seguro que Mr. Mime lo hizo muy bien…"

Y la conversación duro varios minutos más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Horas habían pasado desde que se detuvieron a almorzar. Ahora se encontraban sobre los límites superiores de Kanto y cerca del último pueblo. Ciudad Labanda. De esta manera si seguían hacia arriba llegarían a su destino. Era sorprendente que este lugar no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto desde la última vez que vinieron. Lo tétrico seguía en pie.

"Pikachu, ¿Qué te parece si de vuelta venimos a saludar a Gengar y Gastle?" pregunto entusiasmado.

"¡Pika!" grito en acuerdo.

"¡Decidido entonces!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El propio Pidgeot jadeo al ver semejante majestuosidad frente a él. El enorme árbol del comienzo ya estaba a la vista de todos. Ash suavemente le ordeno decender al ave a una distancia oportuna. Una vez abajo se podía sentir la tensión en el entrenador. Pidgeot fielmente se ofreció a quedar fuera de la Pokeball en caso de ser necesario. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No te preocupes, cualquier ayuda te llamo enseguida, además tengo a Pikachu y a Noctowl, no te preocupes. No pasara nada" Aseguro su entrenador. Aunque se notaba que no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras. Suspirando regreso a Pidgeot y comenzó a avanzar. Reconocía claramente el lugar, frente a él estaba el trecho por donde entraron al árbol junto a Lucario.

Su avance no duro mucho ya que antes de poder entrar a la grieta tres Pokemon impidieron su paso. Ash sudo frío, frente a el estaban: Regirock, Regice y Registeel. Pikachu salto de inmediato frente a Ash. Las mejillas del Pokemon emitían chispas, señalando su advertencia.

La respuesta de los Pokemon sorprendió al entrenador. El trío se aparto respetuosamente, señalando que continuara con su camino. Suspirando el entrenador agradeció a los tres y continúo con su camino, un tanto más seguro de si mismo. Si los Pokemon guardianes le otorgaron el paso, significaba que todo esto tenía algo especial.

Al llegar al valle interior quedo asombrado por segunda vez, pese a que ya había estado aquí antes, no pudo evitar notar las diferencias a la vez pasada, después de todo, cuando vino aquí antes estaba mas pendiente en recuperar a Pikachu en vez de admirar el paisaje. Habían muchos Pokemon extintos: Aerodactyl, Cranidos, Omanite, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops y muchos más, incluso se tentó en capturar uno, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Este árbol era su hogar, estaban refugiados aquí, perpetuando en el tiempo en este lugar intocable.

Ahora comenzó a subir por una de las centenares de cuevas de la zona, pero era inútil, este lugar era un gran laberinto. Y lo más importante, era que debía llegar al corazón del árbol, en donde debía estar Lucario en su descanso eterno. Oportunamente nuevamente una sorpresa se le apareció. Mew apareció frente a Ash y Pikachu.

"¡Pika Pika!" grito feliz el Pokemon amarillo.

"¡Mew! ¡Mew!" respondió festivamente. En un destello blanco Mew cambio su apariencia en Pikachu, para comenzar a jugar con él por unos momentos. Ash no se opuso, era divertido ver jugar a un Pokemon tan raro como ese. Al pasar unos minutos Ash sintió que ya era suficiente.

"Pikachu, ¿Crees que podrías decirle si nos puede guiar al corazón del árbol?" pregunto esperanzado. El Pokemon amarillo agito sus orejas al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, estaba feliz de poder ayudarlo. Unos minutos pasaron dándole varios gestos en su idioma, hasta que Pikachu asintió. "¿Puede hacerlo?"

"¡Pikachu!" grito feliz

"¡Meew!" agrego Mew igualmente feliz.

Sorpresivamente Mew tomo la mano de Ash, jalándolo en una dirección aleatoria, Pikachu curioso los siguió. Esto duro hasta llegar a un extremo de la cueva, Ash se espanto, ya que prácticamente iban corriendo y Mew con su vuelo no tenía intenciones de parar. Afortunadamente el golpe nunca llego. Ahora se encontraban dentro de los conductos vitales del árbol. Se podían ver grandes células pasando de un lado a otro. Como ejemplo Mew subió a una de las células. Pikachu recordó esto y también monto una. Sin negarse Ash los imito.

Se elevaron por largo tiempo hasta que Mew repentinamente salto hacia fuera del torrente. Pikachu y Ash lo siguieron hasta ver al lugar en donde estaban. De alguna forma ese canal fue una vía directa hacia el corazón del árbol. Y como prueba ahí estaban las formas cristalizadas de Lucario y Sir Aaron. Ash quedo observándolos por un largo tiempo, entre tanto Mew continuaba incitando a Pikachu a jugar con él.

"No te preocupes Pikachu, ve a jugar con él. Yo debo descubrir el porque fui llamado." Por un momento Pikachu titubeo a la orden que le dio Ash, pero al verlo fijamente este sonrío. "No te preocupes, se que no es nada grave."

"¡Chaa!" grito feliz, para luego irse a jugar con Mew.

Ash suspiro una vez que se había ido su Pokemon, lentamente se acerco a la gran cantidad de cristales. Por un momento y más de cerca continúo mirándolos. Con cuidado dio un paso más para quedar frente a frente a los cristales. Dudoso levanto su mano hacia el cristal y lo toco. Lo siguiente fue una reacción poderosa. Una luz inundo el lugar, cegando por completo al entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ash abrió sus ojos al notar que la luz misteriosa desapareció, pero hubo un cambio radical. Ahora estaban en bosque, cubierto por una densa niebla. Por un momento el entrenador se altero, no esperaba este resultado, y lo peor es que, al buscar en su ropa, no tenia ni su Pokegear o sus Pokemon con él, estaba totalmente perdido en este extraño lugar._

_Sin saber que hacer emprendió una caminata sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar a las orillas de un acantilado en donde se mostraba una hermosa vista del mar. Sorprendido de esto continuo por el borde, sin saber que se encontraría con un extraño, tal vez… no exactamente con un extraño, tal vez… un conocido._

"_Así que tu eres Ash" dijo una voz de hombre. Se sentía en su voz una gran alegría._

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?" pregunto un tanto intimidado al no ver señales del dueño de la voz. "¿Y como sabes mi nombre?"_

"_Eso es porque…" Al espanto supremo de Ash, el hombre salto de la copa de un árbol cayendo de pie frente a el. "…Lucario me ha hablado mucho de ti y de cómo diste todo para rescatar a tu Pikachu"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Quién…?" Antes de seguir con la pregunta noto la vestimenta familiar del sujeto. Una vestimenta que él mismo había usado hace un tiempo atrás, y mas aun, la figura del hombre era la misma que mostraba el cuadro en la sala de la reina. "¡Sir Aaron!" grito sorprendido._

"_Veo que mi nombre ha trascendido en el tiempo…" dijo un tanto apenado. "… pero así es, Sir Aaron para servirte" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se sacaba su sombrero respetuosamente. "¡Lucario! ¡Tu amigo ya llego!" grito repentinamente. Y en tan solo un instante, una falta de definición azul se hizo presente llegando de entre los arbustos. _

"_¡Ash! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra que recibieras el mensaje" dijo alegre el Pokemon através de su telepatía. "Quería llamarte antes, pero estabas muy lejos de alguna forma. Debo suponer que tus viajes no te mantienen mucho en un lugar." Por su parte, Ash estaba tan impresionado que aun no podía responder. No era posible que ambos estuvieran aquí._

"_¿Como… como puede ser?" pregunto dudoso. _

"_Ah… estamos actualmente dentro del árbol del comienzo, podrías decir que esta es su mente. Todo un paraíso" comento Sir Aaron divertido al ver la expresión de Ash. "Debo decir que tus vestimentas son muy diferentes a lo que yo acostumbro a ver" dijo el héroe legendario._

"_Es por que han pasado muchos años, ya te lo dije" respondió Lucario._

"_Si, ahora recuerdo. Tú me presentaste una de esas nuevas delicias. El chocolate" agrego divertido._

"_Si, el amigo de Ash. Max, me dio uno. Algo bastante raro en nuestros tiempo" dijo el Pokemon. Seguido de esto de entre sus ropas Sir Aaron saco una barra de chocolate. Felizmente Lucario acepto un trozo. Seguido se lo ofreció a Ash._

"_¿Quieres?" pregunto cortésmente Sir Aaron._

"_Cla-claro" acepto aun nervioso, pero al comer el chocolate se sintió un tanto mas en confianza y tranquilo. "Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sucede Lucario?" pregunto Ash saboreando el chocolate alegremente. Ficticio o no, el chocolate sabia muy bien._

"_La deuda debe ser saltada Ash. Mi honor no me permite quedarme tranquilo hasta que te regrese el favor" dijo cortésmente. Pero las palabras aturdieron mucho más al entrenador de lo esperado. "Además debes conocer tu objetivo, el tener esa Aura es una gran responsabilidad…" agrego mascando un poco de chocolate._

"_¿Deuda? Fue por Pikachu y mi descuido que llegamos al árbol, por mi descuido mis amigos casi terminan muertos y casi se destruye el árbol y mas que nada, fue por mí que tú terminaste en este lugar. Tu no me debes nada" respondió sin encontrar razón para una deuda._

"_Ash, tu y Pikachu me salvaron de terminar odiando eternamente a mi maestro. Fuiste tu quien me regreso la confianza en los humanos, y acepte el sacrificio con gusto, además de que fue tu gran aura la que ayudo a restaurar el árbol, además de regresarme con mi maestro. En ese momento me demostraste que harías lo que fuera por salvar a un amigo…" Lucario fue interrumpido por Sir Aaron._

"…_Y eso es lo que hace un guardián del aura. Protege a todos los Pokemon y Humanos, mas que nada estas aquí para recibir un poco de ayuda para posibles rescates futuros. Además según lo que me dijo Lucario quieres ser lo que llaman… Maestro Pokemon, creo. Esto también podría ayudar a realizar tu sueño" _

"_¿Cumplir mi sueño?" pregunto sorprendido por las palabras de Sir Aaron. "¿Que es?_

"_Bien, primero que nada ponte esto…" Sir Aaron se saco sus guantes, pasándoselos a Ash. Este estaba un tanto confuso con las acciones de Aaron, pero sin reclamar se los puso. "…ahora pone los brazos en los hombros de Lucario." Lucario por su parte se puso mirando hacia el bosque, dejando un gran espacio frente a él, al parecer se estaba preparando para algo, algo importante. "Debes entender que el aura es energía de vida"_

"_¿Energía de vida? Pero los Pokemon lo usan como un ataque" respondió recordando el ataque Aura Esfera. _

"_Es verdad, pero es energía principalmente de vida que puede usarse de muchas formas, como ataque e incluso para dar vida" aclaro el guardián de aura._

"_¿Para dar vida?"_

"_Eso fue lo que le hiciste cuando ayudaste a restaurar el árbol del comienzo. Usaste tu aura para repararlo, para darle vida a las células que estaban muertas. Y eso es lo que tu y ayudaras a hacer a Lucario. Técnicamente nosotros aun existimos dentro el árbol, somos solo entidades de aura y con tu ayuda, Lucario puede crear vida."_

"_¿Vida?" pregunto Ash alarmado._

"_Si, un Pokemon que te ayudara en tu viaje" Bien, sobra decir que Ash se paseo ese pensamiento muchas veces en su mente, no creyendo posible tal acontecimiento._

"_Estoy listo maestro" dijo el Pokemon. Ahora Lucario se veía enfocado y pendiente de las acciones de Ash. _

"_Bien… Ash necesito que pongas tus manos en los hombros de Lucario" dijo seriamente el guardián de aura. Cuidadosamente Ash realizo lo pedido por Sir Aaron. "Ahora necesito que empujes tu aura hacia Lucario"_

"_¿Cómo hago eso?" pregunto Ash dudoso._

"_Como lo que hiciste para restaurar el árbol…" Ahora Lucario dio un leve gruñido. "El aura esta conmigo…" El Pokemon movió sus brazos hacia delante formando una esfera pequeña de luz._

"_Rápido Ash, Lucario no aguantara mucho. Necesita tu aura para reforzarlo" No basto otra palabra de Sir Aaron. Ash se concentro, recordando la sensación que tuvo cuando enfoco su aura para restaurar el árbol._

"_El aura… esta conmigo…" Ash involuntariamente gruño, le causaba cansancio cada segundo._

"_Debes mantener el flujo de aura o de lo contrario toda el aura que ya has dado se perderá" advirtió severamente. Ash continuo su labor, mientras Sir Aaron estaba sorprendido. El muchacho mostraba una capacidad de Aura mucho mayor a la que él poseyó alguna vez. _

_Pasaron unos minutos cuando algo comenzó a surgir de la esfera de aura. Poco a poco algo se formo, era pequeño y ovoide. Pronto tomo una coloración azul, con manchas negras. Mucho como el propio Lucario. Un par de minutos más pasaron, hasta que Lucario dejara de enviar aura. Acto seguido Ash se sentó en el suelo, mientras que lo que flotaba antes era sostenido por Sir Aaron. Cuidadosamente se acerco al ahora agotado Ash._

"_Felicidades… lo haz logrado" dijo festivamente el guardián de aura. Ash levanto su cabeza para ver a lo que se refería Sir Aaron y en sus manos había un huevo Pokemon. "Este era el objetivo de tu venida, el porque Lucario te llamo…"_

"_¿Un Huevo?" pregunto incrédulo recibiéndolo cuidadosamente._

"_Así es" agrego Lucario jadeante. "Cuídalo bien Ash… y continua haciendo tu labor"_

"_Espera…" antes de seguir se quedo dormido con el huevo entre sus brazos._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Pikachu! ¡Pika!"

"Arg… ¿Pikachu?"

Ash lentamente abrió sus ojos sintiéndose muy agotado. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba sentado y apoyado contra los cristales que recordó tocar. Por un momento pensó que todo fue un sueño, pero al sentir el peso adicional entre sus brazos borro toda duda. Inconcientemente sostenía el huevo Pokemon fuertemente. Pestaño en estado de choque por unos momentos, para luego sumarle el hecho de que aun tenia los guantes de Sir Aaron puestos. Con cuidado levanto una de sus manos para observarlos mas detalladamente, asegurándose de que era cierto.

"Entonces… todo eso paso" dijo en voz alta, siendo escuchado por Pikachu.

"¡Pika!"

"Es una larga historia amigo… y una muy increíble"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty ayudaba a la Sra. Ketchum a limpiar la loza luego de usarla. Max y el profesor Birch se marcharon luego del almuerzo, ya que tan solo se habían detenido en la casa de Ash para despedirse, y de paso aceptando la deliciosa comida de la Sra. Ketchum. Azurril dormía en compañía de Eevee y Spheal, mientras que Donphan acompañaba a Misty y a Delia en la cocina, a su vez Mr. Mime regaba las plantas.

"Dime Misty, ¿Podría preguntarte algo?" pregunto mientras terminaba de lavar unos platos para pasárselos a Misty, para que los secara.

"Claro, lo que sea…" pregunto despreocupada, mas atención tenían los platos que secaba.

"¿Cómo fue que Ash y tu terminaron juntos?" pregunto sin poder evitar filtrar entusiasmo en su voz. La pregunta tan imprevista trajo a Misty a la realidad de golpe, soltando el plato de golpe. Torpemente tomo intentaba tomar el plato varias veces, mientras este se resbalaba, hasta que finalmente logro tenerlo bajo control, dando un suspiro de alivio.

"Bien…" dijo tratando de ocultar el rubor en su rostro pensando en que decir. "…no hay mucho que decir al respecto. Tan solo fue Ash… siendo pues… Ash" el tono en su voz tenía un hilo de diversión, pero luego una mirada tierna apareció en su cara. Delia no se perdía de las expresiones de la pelirroja. "Era solo, nunca espere verlo con tanto miedo. Mejor será contar todo desde el inicio. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando me llamo desde Sinnoh."

"¡Tres de la mañana! ¡Ese muchacho imprudente!" grito Delia enfada ante la inconciencia de su hijo.

"No hay problema, me alegra que hubiera pasado o nunca hubiéramos estado juntos. Recuerdo despertarme e ir a contestar. Estaba preparada para vaciar mi ira en el responsable de ese llamado. En cuanto escuche la voz de Ash me prepare para disparar, pero cuando lo vi en pantalla con su mirada llena de miedo, todo mi enojo se evaporo."

"¿Ash con miedo?" pregunto sorprendida la mujer.

"Si y como nunca lo había visto, por primera vez lo vi con ese temor en su rostro. Luego me comenzó a bombardear con un montón de palabras sin sentido, logre calmarlo un poco y luego comenzó a decirme lo que paso en el día…"

"Si, Brock me lo contó, como perdió el señuelo y como lo recupero y el resto" agrego interesada y buscando acelerar a la pelirroja.

"Ah, Brock no puede guardar nada" dijo un tanto irritada. "Y luego lo confeso, pero lo gracioso es que no sabia que era una confesión. Me dijo de cómo se desesperaba y que no podía dejar de pensar en mi, como le angustiaba que estuviera lejos y en lo aturdidor que era no saber lo que le ocurría" dijo esto soltando una risilla.

"¿No sabia lo que le ocurría?" pregunto ahora su madre incrédula.

"Si, tuve que explicárselo todo paso por paso y de esa manera comenzó. Nunca olvidare la mirada que me dio cuando el mismo lo entendió" La pelirroja se sonrojo inconcientemente al decirlo, pero no lo oculto. Se veía feliz al decirlo. De golpe Delia abrazo a Misty. Esta no se pudo mover ante la impresión de tal inesperada acción.

"¡Gracias!" dijo con notable emoción Delia. "Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo todo este tiempo" La pelirroja se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y responder al abrazo. "Tan solo te pido que lo sigas cuidando como hasta ahora."

"Ash nuca estará solo" dijo recordando las mismas palabras que le había dicho a otra persona hace mucho tiempo. "Porque me tiene a mi."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash le contó todo lo sucedido a su Pokemon en el camino de salida del árbol, quien se mostraba bastante incrédulo en un principio. Pero al ver el huevo en sus brazos solo podía confirmar lo dicho. Una vez que se despidieron de Mew salieron del árbol y Ash llamo a Pidgeot. El Pokemon se veía listo para la batalla.

"Calma, Pidgeot. Todo esta bajo control, podemos irnos" dijo el entrenador. Por alguna razón se veía muy cansado. Preocupado se acerco a él permitiéndole usarlo de apoyo momentáneo. "Gracias, solo hice algo que me canso mucho, tan solo una noche de sueño y estaré como nuevo" cosa lamentable era que el sol ya se estaba en mitad de la tarde, alarmando al entrenador. Paso más tiempo dormido del debido. "Debemos irnos ahora si queremos hacer una parada en ciudad Labanda."

Una vez que Ash guardara los guantes de Aaron en su mochila volaron a gran velocidad rumbo a la sombría ciudad. Incluso con luz natural de sol la torre Pokemon se veía tenebrosa. Lo que no espero fue que afuera de la torre habían varias maquinas de trabajo, algo tenían planeado hacer con la torre. Curioso Ash se acerco a las personas.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto el entrenador.

"Vamos a demoler la Torre Pokemon. Los Pokemon fantasmas que la habitan nos están causando muchos problemas. Teníamos pensado usar la misma torre para la estación de radio, pero como los Pokemon insisten en quedarse nos forzaron a esto." Dijo el hombre de la constructora enfadado.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Va a dejar sin hogar a todos esos Pokemon? Ese lugar es donde viven, no es un lugar que puedan reclamar, además nadie ha vivido ahí por años" defendió Ash a los Pokemon.

"Por eso mismo, los Pokemon no pueden poseer propiedades, esa es la razón y podemos demolerla, lo siento muchacho." Pero las palabras del hombre carecían de cualquier lamento. Furioso Ash entro a la torre esperando buscar alguna forma de salvar a sus amigos. Varios intentaron detenerlo, pero fue inútil. Entro decidido junto a Pikachu.

"¡Gastle! ¡Gengar!" grito Ash buscando a los Pokemon fantasma. "Deben estar en su cuarto de juegos… y eso esta en el sótano" Rápidamente busco y bajo las escaleras mientras gritaba el nombre de sus amigos. Pikachu lo imitaba en su idioma. Hasta que encontraron el cuarto de juegos. Su apariencia infantil no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. El mismo carrusel, la televisión y todos los juegos infantiles. "¡Gastle! ¡Gengar!"

"Gaas…" se escucho en un murmuro.

"Se que están aquí…" Pikachu y Ash los buscaron unos minutos más, pero todo era en vano. Tenían demasiado miedo como para salir y pero aun cuando son invisibles e intangibles. "Tengo una idea…" Ash soltó a Noctowl. "…Usa visión en todo el lugar" ordeno Ash a su Pokemon. Los ojos del Pokemon brillaron y comeos a iluminar a todas las zonas de la infantil habitación. Hasta que se iluminaron tres figuras, hasta tomar la apariencia de los tres Pokemon fantasma, cosa que extraño a Ash.

"¿Haunter? Pensé que estabas con Sabrina" dijo dudoso. Pero el trío de Pokemon estaban demasiados asustados como para mirar a Ash, al parecer las amenazas de perder su hogar de parte de los constructores en verdad habían surtido efecto. "Chicos… ¿No me recuerdan? Soy yo… Ash" aseguro el entrenador. Al parecer Hunter lo escucho, y se volteo a verlo. A pesar de la ropa diferente el Pokemon fantasma lo reconoció.

"¡Hang! ¡Hang!" grito feliz al verlo y de inmediato lo abrazo.

"¡Haunter!" grito Ash divertido. "En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"¿Gas?"

"¿Geng?"

El resto de los Pokemon fantasmas se precipitaron contra Ash imitando a Hunter, pero a diferencia del primero estos dos tiritaban de miedo. Por un momento pensó que esta clase de Pokemon no podría tener miedo, pero parece que el perder su hogar es bastante razón para hacerlo. Al parecer Hunter también se vio afectado por el humor de sus compañeros, porque también comenzó a temblar.

"Chicos… ¿En verdad tienen tanto miedo?" pregunto sorprendido. El trío pareció responder aumentando sus temblores. "Bien, pero no puedo detener la destrucción de este lugar y no se que tipo de hábitat tengan…" pero Haunter lo interrumpió.

"¡Hang!" rápidamente el Pokemon fantasma tomo a su par de amigos y los jalo a una zona apartada del cuarto, parecían estar discutiendo algo de suma importancia. Gastle y Gengar miraron a Haunter, este retrocedió, regresando junto a Ash, mientras que Gastle y Gengar continuaron discutiendo su asunto.

"Dime Haunter" pregunto Ash aprovechando la oportunidad de la soledad momentánea. "¿Qué paso con Sabrina? Pensé que estarías con ella" dijo dudoso. Haunter se rió.

"¡Hang!" Haunter comenzó con toda una explicación através de expresiones faciales y corporales, por las que Ash se vio obligado a traducirlas, claro que Pikachu lo ayudo bastante.

"¿Te aburriste? ¿Pero quedo feliz ella?" pregunto curioso, otra vez comenzó con expresiones. "Si, pero a pesar de hacerla reír la encontraste aburrida…" continuo con su traducción. "…ella te dejo ir al ver que eras infeliz. Eso esta bien, lo importante es que tu seas feliz" finalizo.

"¡Hang! ¡Hang!"

La conversación entre ambos se debió detener, ya que el par de fantasmas recogió a Haunter de golpe y lo llevaron de vuelta con el grupo. Terminando la charla hasta con un empuje rápido de Haunter hacia Ash.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto curioso el entrenador.

"Geng" tosió la Pokemon fantasma empujando a Haunter disimuladamente.

"¡Hang!" grito un tanto tímido. Diciendo esto el Pokemon fantasma señalo el cinturón de Ash apenadamente, cosa que no capto de inmediato el entrenador. Pero el propio Pikachu si lo hizo.

"¿Pika?" pregunto sorprendido.

"¡Hang!" respondió respetuosamente.

"¡Pikachu!" grito el ratón eléctrico, esta vez dirigiéndose a su entrenador.

"¿Qué sucede Pikachu?" pregunto el entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty estaba preocupada. Ash no había llamado desde después que se hubiera detenido a almorzar. Mientras que Delia salio rumbo al laboratorio del profesor para analizar la salud de su nuevo Pokemon. La noche ya había caído y su entrenador no daba señales de llegar, el propio Donphan estaba esperando a su entrenador, ya que la pelirroja había dicho que su entrenador llegaría antes del anochecer.

"¡¿Dónde estará ese idiota? ¡Sabia que se metería en un problema!" grito furiosa alarmando a todos los Pokemon que presenciaban la furia de la pelirroja. Rezaban que el entrenador llegara, aunque también rezaban por la salud de este tendría después de enfrentarse a esa fiera. "¡Mas vale que sea muy importante tu retraso!"

"En verdad lo fue" comento Ash a espaldas de la pelirroja. Causando un gran susto a la pelirroja. Esta lo miro aun con la fura en su rostro. "Err… ¿Lo siento?"

"Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es la gran razón tan importante?" dijo conteniéndose lo suficiente para esperar la respuesta de su novio.

"Son dos… la primera…" Ash señalo con la mirada lo que llevaba entre sus brazos. La pelirroja miro sorprendida el huevo azul que llevaba su novio. "Esta es la razón por la que me llamaron al árbol… y la segunda…" antes de que pudiera terminar, tres Pokemon fantasmas se materializaron frente a la pelirroja. Ni siquiera pudo gritar por el susto, tan solo su cara se puso azul, para luego caer desmayada, logrando ser detenida por Ash. "Supongo que lo tomo bien" Los Pokemon fantasmas comenzaron a reír.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty despertó aturdida por segunda vez en el día, esta vez estaba mucho más cómoda, ya que en vez de estar en el suelo, se encontraba muy cómoda sobre el sillón. Lo primero que vio fue a su novio mirándola.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupado.

"¡Ash! ¡De donde sacaste esos Pokemon fantasma!" grito enfadada recordando su ultima visión y buscando alrededor de la casa a dichos Pokemon. "¡Si hay algo peor que un Pokemon insecto, es un Pokemon fantasma!"

"No te preocupes, ya están de vuelta en sus Pokeball. Ellos quisieron venir conmigo porque se quedaron sin hogar, la Torre Pokemon en ciudad Labanda va a ser demolida. Y al estar por la zona vinieron conmigo" se explico. Misty se sentó en el sillón, dando espacio para que Ash se sentara junto a ella, casi de inmediato se desplomo sobre el sillón. Estaba rendido de cansancio.

"¿Ash?" pregunto Misty.

"Estoy… agotado…" dijo ya habiendo gastado las ultimas fuerzas durante este día.

"Ven aquí" dijo divertida. Ash con mucha dificultad se sentó, y con mucho cuidado Misty tomo la cabeza de Ash indicando que la siguiera, hasta que Ash quedara con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Misty. Su novio no pudo sonrojarse, porque ya estaba dormido con tan solo el contacto. "Descansa Ash" murmuro mientras cuidadosamente le quitaba la gorra y dejándolo que se acomodara. Divertida al ver la expresión tranquila de Ash comenzó a jugar con el pelo del entrenador. Esto causo una acción inmediata, relajando sus músculos notablemente, para luego soltar un suspiro feliz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**¡Bonus!**

**Crónicas Pokemon:**

**Visitas inesperadas. Llamados inesperados**

Luego de un largo viaje desde Pueblo Paleta, nuestros héroes: Brock, Tracey y Dawn llegan a ciudad Pewter, rumbo al gimnasio de la familia de Brock. Fue en verdad un viaje tranquilo, sin las constantes interrupciones del Equipo Rocket. Dawn estaba admirada al ver la estructura tan simbólica del gimnasio y en su estado original, notando su predominio de los Pokemon tipo Roca.

"Al menos el gimnasio sigue igual por fuera." Dijo Brock notablemente aliviado al ver la situación normal exterior del gimnasio. "Tan solo espero que el interior siga siendo el mismo." Suspiro empujando la gran puerta principal.

"No puede ser para tanto, ¿O si?" dijo Dawn un tanto divertida por la seriedad y temor de Brock.

"Eso dices ahora" murmuro el criador. Con gran miedo atravesó la puerta principal preparándose para lo peor, pero a su sorpresa todo seguía tal cual. Totalmente en perfecto estado. "Al fin, una visita sin grandes cambios" dijo aliviado. Pero toda la tranquilidad se evaporo al entender que se estaba en plena batalla. Forrest estaba enfrentándose a alguien.

"¡Ahora Steelix! ¡Usa bocado!" ordeno Forrest. Rápidamente el Pokemon de acero se precipitó contra el Pokemon oponente, el cual era un Shinx. Con gran habilidad este logro evitarlo. Lamentablemente al moverse para esquivarlo quedo muy cerca de la cola del oponente. "¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Cola de Hierro!" El ataque fue directo, noqueando definitivamente al Pokemon eléctrico.

"¡Shinx!" grito el entrenador. Brock y Dawn miraron incrédulos de quien se trataba al mostrarse en el campo de batalla, ya que por culpa de las grandes rocas del gimnasio, evitaba la vista. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupado su entrenador.

"¡¿Angie?" gritaron sorprendidos.

"¿Dawn? ¿Brock?" pregunto regresando a Shinx a su Pokeball. "¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto confusa.

"Bien, no se si notaste el parecido, pero Forrest y al parecer líder de gimnasio actual, es mi hermano" Angie se golpeo en la frente. Se mostraba altamente sorprendida por no haberlo notado antes. "Vine aquí, con Dawn y Tracey para hacerles una visita"

"¿Tracey?" pregunto al ver el nuevo rostro en el grupo.

"Soy Tracey, Observador Pokemon" dijo presentándose cortésmente. "Se podría decir que les estoy haciendo compañía"

"Soy Angie. Por ahora soy entrenadora Pokemon para ganar experiencia, pero luego quisiera ser criadora Pokemon y seguir con el negocio de mi familia" se presento la muchacha. "A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Ash?" pregunto confusa al no verlo con ellos.

"El esta su hogar en Pueblo Paleta. Ahí esta entrenando para la competencia en Sinnoh" explico Dawn esta vez. "¿Por qué estabas retando al líder de gimnasio? Pensé que no te sentías preparada."

"Bien, al ver a Ash tan entusiasmado con su viaje, creo que mi curiosidad supero mi miedo, por eso decidí partir aquí. En Kanto" dijo felizmente, pero rápidamente recordó su derrota. "Aunque aun me falta bastante. Necesitare otro Pokemon que no sea eléctrico para ganar, sin eso es imposible."

"No lo es aseguro Brock" notando como su hermano se acercaba. "Ash gano esta medalla solo con su Pikachu."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto ilusionada.

"¿Brock? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto dudoso, pero alegre su hermano menor.

"Pues, paseaba por Kanto y decidí hacerles una visita. A todo esto, no los he presentado. Ellos son mis amigos Tracey y Dawn…"Antes de terminar el enunciado Forrest estaba hincado ante Dawn tomando su mano.

"¡Oh hermosa Dawn! ¡Que hermoso nombre para tal hermosa flor!" Dawn se sonrojo, jamás había sido victima de uno de los ataque de amor de Brock, pero esto era lo mas similar que había vivido. Antes de seguir fue golpeado por el ataque de veneno de Croagunk. Al parecer la rana paraba el poder genético en los hermanos, mientras que le propio Brock se sorprendía.

"¿En verdad actúo así?" pregunto el criador.

"Ni te lo imaginas" dijeron suspirando Tracey y Dawn. Entre tanto Forrest se recupero.

"Y dime hermanito, ¿Desde cuando eres el líder de gimnasio Pewter?" preguntó dudoso Brock.

"Desde hace unos meses, papá pensó que ya era tiempo y vio mis progresos con Geodude. Finalmente decidió dejarme el gimnasio para aumentar mis habilidades de enfrentamiento."

No pudieron seguir con el dialogo, ya que todo el suelo comenzó a temblar. De inmediato apareció una verdadera avalancha de Pokemon. Steelix, Crobat, Geodude, Forretress y curiosamente un Swampert. Todos ellos se lanzaron en contra de Brock aun para el gran tamaño de Steelix, este lo abrazo con su cola.

"¡Chicos! Es un gusto verlos a todos" dijo alegre aunque un tanto aplastado por la bienvenida. "Veo que también evolucionaste a Marshtomp. Eres increíble Forrest"

"Gracias" respondió su hermano ya habiendo regresado a la normalidad. "A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Ash? Quería combatir a su Donphan" pregunto esperando que se hubiera quedado atrás, y por supuesto no había escuchado las presentaciones o informaciones adicionales. Al parecer durante la batalla pasa en que vio a Ash en acción, se había ganado realmente su respeto, considerando su inicio inmaduro. A su vez noto a la otra presencia desconocida. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy Tracey, Observador Pokemon. Acompañe a Ash durante uno de sus viajes y ahora estoy haciendo otro viaje breve" dijo cortésmente el joven. De inmediato saco un cuaderno de su bolso, enfocándose en todo el conjunto de los Pokemon de Brock. "Y mi deber es inmortalizar este momento" De inmediato comenzó a dibujar. Forrest se acerco curioso a ver como trabajaba. Entre los dibujos de Tracey, Brock le explico lo que ya le había dicho a Angie.

Era sorprendente. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía un boceto que poco a poco tomo la forma en todos los Pokemon que estaban presentes, capturando toda su belleza y distinción. Forrest y Dawn estaban con las quijadas abiertas.

"¡Increíble! ¡Tracey! ¡Eres muy bueno!" dijo Dawn admirando otra vez el dibujo ya terminado.

"Bien, ya llevo bastante tiempo dibujando Pokemon, uno tiene que acostumbrarse a no tener mucho tiempo para dibujar, considerando que los Pokemon se mueven continuamente." Respondió inteligentemente el observador.

"Creo que ya debo irme. Debo dejar a Shinx en el centro Pokemon, para seguir entrenando y lograr derrotar a Forrest" dijo decidida la entrenadora de Sinnoh. "A todo esto, ustedes que son de Kanto, ¿Saben cual es el otro gimnasio mas cercano?"

"Bien, te recomiendo ir a Cerulean." Dijo esta vez Tracey. "En el gimnasio Cerulean tienen la especialidad tipo agua, lo que seria una gran ventaja para tu Shinx. Pero ten cuidado, puede que Misty no sea la líder del gimnasio ahora, pero Daisy es muy buena"

"¿Misty?" pregunto confusa. Claro que habían olvidado el hecho de que su amiga de Sinnoh no conocía a los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, ni menos que fuera una conocida.

"Ella fue una compañera durante nuestros viajes por mucho tiempo" explico Brock. "Ella era originalmente la líder del gimnasio Cerulean, aunque ahora volverá a viajar con nosotros para regresar a su meta de ser la maestro Pokemon de agua."

"¿Maestra Pokemon de agua?" pregunto dudosa. "Es gracioso, se parece mucho a la ambición de Ash…"

"Ah… ni te lo imaginas" murmuro Brock divertido, pero este comentario no fue escuchado por Angie, quien ya mostraba estar impaciente por regresar al centro Pokemon y ver el estado de Shinx. "Creo que ya deberías irte"

"Si tienes razón" dijo un tanto acelerada ahora. Todos fueron a acompañarla a la puerta del gimnasio. "Volveré cuando Shinx sea mas fuerte" dijo alejándose al centro Pokemon "¡Y mándenle saludos a Ash de mi parte!" Algo capto la atención de Brock, Tracey y Dawn en ese momento. El tono suave con lo que lo dijo y algo en su cara.

"Acaso ella…" dijo Brock nervioso.

"¿Se sonrojo?" agrego Dawn sorprendida.

"Oh-oh" dijo el dúo al unísono. Esto no iba ser bueno para Misty, en especial conociendo lo despistado que es Ash.

"Bueno" trato de aligerar el animo Tracey. "No es como si se tengan que ver. Ash esta con Misty en pueblo Paleta, Angie va retando los gimnasios. Costara bastante que crucen caminos"

"Hey, Brock" dijo Forrest interrumpiendo la conversación. "Ahora recuerdo algo, es una suerte que vinieras. Hace unos días una chica muy hermosa llamo a casa buscándote."

"¿¡Chica hermosa?" grito el criador extasiado y olvidando los problemas de Ash y Misty. El resto suspiro.

"Creo que se llamaba Susie" dijo dudoso el hermano menor, pero tan solo eso basto para desatar al toro.

"¡Susie!"

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Y un nuevo capitulo publicado. Tal vez no tan extenso como los anteriores, pero fueron 29 paginas en word, casi el promedio habitual. Ahora, ¡Soy feliz! La batalla de Ash contra Nando fue excelente y Heracross como siempre luciendose y mostrando todos su poder. Tendre que modificar el Heracross de este fanfic, es decir... peleo con sonambulo, y luego uso megacuerno como una simulacion de fisura. ¡Grandioso Heracross! ¡Valio el tiempo de espera desde el Magmar de Gary!**

**Hay rumores de que Buizel va a ser el que evolcione en la batalla contra Paul, ya que hay un scan donde Buizel se confunde con un Floatzel, no hay vedericto seguro. Ya se el equipo que ambo van a usar. Ash usara el equipo de Sinnoh, salvo por Gible, mientras que Paul usara a Ninjaks, electrivile y no recuerdo cuales mas. Pero ya se revelaron y nuevamente los bastardos me ganan. ¡Tenia planeado regresar a Gliscor contra la batalla de Paul, pero como siempre... se me adelantan, no es mi culpa que cada vez que escribo surgen mas ideas, yo lo unico que quiero es llegar a la batalla contra Paul. ¡Sabia que Gliscor regresaria para esa batalla! ¡Lo sabia!**

**Lamentablemente ya tengo mi teoria. Ash le va a ganar a Paul, pero contra el siguente va a perder. ¿Porque? Durante uno de los capitulos pasados Barry se encontro en los pasillos con un "personaje misterioso" Es obvio que va a ser quien derrote a Ash. Espero equivocarme, pero es lo que presienten mis huesos.**

**Sin mas que decir que, ¡Eres grandioso Heracross! me despido...**

**ACTUALIZACION 21/07/2010**

**¡Agregado el breve bonus! Estuve pensando en agregarlo como capitulo especial, pero me parecio demaciado corto como para eso. Se que no es una parodia del coyote, pero tiene que ver con la historia y se caracteriza por no aparecer Ash. Es verdad, pude agregarlo al capitulo, pero hay que pensar que esto sucede al dia despues del que Ash regreso de su viaje al arbol del comienzo. Tengo pensado en hacer dos cortos mas, con el tiempo tal vez aparescan otros. Y si, se que soy malo, pero ya en un review me comentaron que querian ver a Ash celoso, en este caso sera Misty y si... Ash tambien resibira su dosis de celos, de cierto personaje de cronicas pokemon, pero eso es harina de otro costal. hehe  
**

**Pueden haber confusiones respecto a los ataques en distintos episodios de este fanfic. Se debe a que hay momentos en el que olvido usar los nombres de los ataques hispanoamericanos, y erroneamente uso las de españa. Ejemplo de ello es Ciclon-Tornado. Ciclon es el nombre que tiene el ataque en españa, el cual es del tipo dragon y aqui ese ataque lo llaman tornado. Tornado un ataque tipo volador en españa, mientras que aqui en latinoamerica se llama rafaga. Lamento los errores. Mi ideal es ponerlos todos en idioma latino, ya que estoy acostumbrado a que suenen asi. Respecto a Flare Blitz alias Envite Igneo, me vi obligado a traducirlo ya que aun no sale el ataque doblado al español-latino. Blitz me dio bastantes problemas porque no tiene una traduccion segun el traductor de google, pero sus sinonimos en ingles son bombardeo, bomba, ataque sorpresa, estaba entre bombardeo de calor o bomba de calor, al final atine con este ultimo, se escucho mejor.**

**Ahora, se que Fanficiton esta teniendo ciertos problemas en la pagina. Por lo menos desde aca, derrepente tengo 31 reviews y tan solo 4 capitulos (contando prologo) y luego tengo cinco de nuevo. ¡Esto que no los desmotive! ¡Quisiera ver mas reviews porfavor! En el capitulo pasaco casi me voy de espaladas al ver que habian 11 reviews! fue sencillamente hermoso. ¡Aqui van algunas respuestas! (Se me olvida ponerlas, estoy tan emocionado al momento de publicar un capitulo que en ese momento los olvido, a la hora despues me llega el impactrueno)  
**

**Kasumi Mist: Muchas gracias, es aliviante saber que no soy el unico al que no le gustan los nombres de los ataques en esa version. Respecto a lo de Ritchie, siempre espere una revancha, pero jamas la vi venir, de hecho el desaparecio del mapa sin dejar rastro, de hecho ni siquiera aparecio en la conferencia plaetada.**

**Ash y Misty-yamile: Las respuestas a las primeras oraciones estan arriba y respecto al beso, deberian faltar creo... que 4 capitulos a lo mas, si no es que antes. (Puede ser en 3, pero aun no lo calculo bien, tengo cierta locura para ese capitulo, estoy preparando bunkers antibombas frente a mi computador, esperando los virus, bombas y otros que me enviaran despues de eso, aunque no estoy seguro si hacer la locura o no, pero hay que estar preparado, de eso depende en que capitulo va el beso)**

**Mistyket: Siempre quise redencion para charizard, y esa fue su oportunidad. Respecto al huevo, aun falta bastante.**

**Mud-chan: Debo decir que eres el posteador de reviews mas fiel que tengo. (Desde Realizacion) ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Ya veremos si el entrenamiento de alguien puede ser llevado a cavo si una pelirroja esta presente, todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo.**

**Hay muchos reviews sin contestar, y no tengo tiempo ahora de responderles a todos. Lo unico que puedo decir es ¡Muchas gracias a cada uno! Y les pido sinceramente, que si ya escribieron uno en un capitulo anterior, aganlo de nuevo, el que comenten una vez no significa que sea para siempre. Cada granito de arena fortalece mi imaginacion. Hay tan solo un Review anterior que quisiera responder, debido a su longitud y detalle.**

**GJMMPotterWeasley: Cada vez que me atrofio en un lugar me pongo a leer tu review otra vez. Muchisimas gracias, yo tan solo hago lo que un fanatico de antaño de pokemon haria. Se la historia fundamental, por unos años deje de verlo, tal ves la segui durante un tiempo despues de la partida de Misty, pero no por mucho. En un principio odiaba a May, pero con el tiempo se gano mi respeto, en especial despues que aprecio cierto sujeto de pelo verde, y fue ahi cuando comence a verlo otra vez. (Claro que los especiales de misty y cronicas pokemon jamas me los perdi). y ahora recomence a verlo al final de la liga sinnoh, considerando los grandes avances en la historia y en el caracter de Ash. Ahora en verdad se nota la forma mas madura de Ash, su comportamiento con Paul fue un cambio radical en respecto a Gary, incluso su nueva relacion de amistad con este ultimo, eso fue lo que me inspiro para dar incio en este fanfic. Me pregunte, ¿Y si no solo madurara en ese aspecto? y kaboom! Resumiendo, muchas gracias!**

**Sin mas que decir que... no esperen... eso ya lo dije, pero lo repito... ¡Viva Heracross! (Me di la molestia de ver la batalla de nuevo contra nando. ya esta en youtube, a pesar de ser en japones)**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
l  
l  
V**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Sinnoh: Camino a la elite  
Capitulo 5: ¡El significado del valor! **

"¡MONFERNO!"

La visión de Ash estaba en cámara lenta, tan solo podía ver cada detalle y memorizarlo en lo profundo de su mente. El como su último Pokemon fue derrotado por el Electabuzz de Paul. Como sus alrededores se oscurecían, mostrando solo a Paul, Electabuzz y por supuesto a Monferno en el suelo inconciente. Pero la escena cambio. Paul se mantenía igual con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero ahora su Electabuzz era un Electivire, y para su horror, su Monferno era un Infernape. Ya no estaban en las orillas del lago Valor. Esto… esto era la liga Sinnoh.

Paul había ganado.

Paul lo había derrotado nuevamente, y por si fuera poco, frente a todo un estadio.

"Esto fue tan solo una perdida de tiempo" dijo el ganador de la batalla en tono despectivo.

Ash solo se pudo acercar al Infernape derrotado, para tomar su cabeza entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas en esta situación, las cuales caían sobre su Pokemon. No había podido evitarlo, pero… pero la determinación y la esperanza era todo lo que él tenia, y eso no se apagaría tan fácil. Aun con gran orgullo miro a Paul.

"No es el fin Paul. Tu y yo somos rivales, en la siguiente batalla…"

"¡Rivales!" grito el sujeto frente a el interrumpiendo su dialogo. "¡¿TU? ¿Rival mío?" Su voz soltaba un tono de burla extremo, como si en realidad le divirtieran las palabras de Ash. "No… un rival es alguien que vale la pena enfrentar, tu por otra parte no eres mas que una escusa de entrenador… esto no valió mi tiempo ni el de mis Pokemon… nunca lo valió."

Paul se volteo siendo seguido de Electivire, sin siquiera molestarse a mirarlo.

"¡¿Qué no soy un rival? No… ¡Te lo demostrare!" Ash contesto fuertemente, pero esto paso a oídos sordos. Paul ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad. "¡Te lo demostrare! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE PAUL? … ¡PAUL!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash abrió sus ojos levantándose de golpe. Estaba sudando frío y respirando agitadamente, aun con la sensación de frustración en su garganta palpitante. Leves lágrimas desbordan sus ojos. Recordando la escena que su subconsciente le obligaba a revivir. Tan enfocado estaba que había perdido el sentido de orientación, no recordaba en que parte se encontraba.

"Paul…" gruño apretando sus manos en frustración. Fueron muchos los errores de aquel día. Mucha presión sobre sus hombros, entendiendo a la perfección el significado de esa derrota. Pero no podía echarle la culpa a alguien mas, no fueron sus Pokemon, fue él. El fue quien cayó ante la batalla, sus Pokemon solo obedecieron fielmente, como si no hubiera duda en lo que su entrenador pensaba. Pero en este momento, ya no sabia que hacer. Jamás había sentido esta frustración antes, ni siquiera fue tanto cuando perdió la liga añil.

Y toda esa presión debía salir por algún lado. Era una ley natural, nadie puede aguantar tanto sin que haya consecuencias, y por esta noche el mundo las vio. Ash Ketchum, entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, lloro.

El sonido del sollozo fue fuerte. Nunca en su vida había llorado de esta manera. Esta frustración. Esta impotencia. Era algo que no pensaba ser capaz de manejar, el querer demostrar algo, pero no tener la fuerza para hacerlo. Después de todos estos años y siempre pensó que había mejorado, pero esta era su amarga verdad. No era nada más que un novato.

Y las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza, creando movimientos involuntarios en su cuerpo, esos espasmos que solo salen cuando lloras con gran fuerza, y que no tienes consuelo alguno. Que la desesperación había traído. Que todas las dudas habían traído. Que todos sus fracasos como entrenador habían traído. Y lloro con más fuerza, llevándose sus manos a la cara para llorar sobre ellas.

Porque nunca en su vida se sintió más débil.

Porque nunca en su vida se sintió mas indefenso.

La realidad de la pesadilla en verdad le abrumo. Nunca pensó temerle tanto a la derrota antes, porque de alguna manera significaba el fin de sus sueños. Sabia que si eso ocurría no volvería a ser el mismo jamás.

Porque nunca en su vida estuvo más aterrado.

Y lloro con más fuerza.

Entonces lo sintió. Un calor abrazador. Un calor reconfortante que lo rodeo, representándose en forma de un cuerpo que lo tomo desde su espalda. Unos brazos se aferraban con fuerza, viniendo desde atrás. Estaban apretados como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Como si en verdad esos brazos pudieran serle arrebatados y temiendo por eso.

"Ash…"

Con ese murmuro lo supo. Era ella. Su pena se había vuelto la de ella. Porque pudo sentirlo en el tono de su voz. Ella también estaba llorando junto a él. Sintiendo sus penas e inseguridades. Sintiendo todo este dolor, que en este momento lo estaba matando. Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevió a girar a mirarla, no en este momento de tanta debilidad. No quería que ella lo viera así de débil.

"…creo en ti."

El paro su llanto de inmediato abriendo sus ojos y levantando su cabeza. No se podía mover. No podía respirar. Esas palabras en ese murmuro que suavemente toco sus oídos. De alguna manera significo todo para él. Que de alguna manera volvió a juntar los pedazos en su interior. El simplemente se volteo, sin siquiera notarlo. Tan solo quería verla. Como una especie de instinto.

Sus brazos aun lo apretaban con fuerza, la diferencia es que esta vez el podía responder al acto, abrazándola de la misma forma. Para llorar por última vez esta noche, para terminar este dolor y desaparecerlo. Porque con que solo esta persona, que estaba junto a él creyera…

…sentía que podría hacerlo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jamás se pensó que una persona pudiera estar más descansada después de una pesadilla, o por lo menos estos son los primeros pensamientos de Ash Ketchum al despertar. De alguna manera, el día de ayer prácticamente fue totalmente drenado de energía y pensaba que dormiría por lo menos un día mas. Pero a su agrado se sentía como si hubiera dormido semanas en la cama más cómoda del mundo en tan solo una simple noche.

Si Ash tenía una costumbre diaria, seria luchar contra el sol para impedirle despertar, cosa que esta vez no sucedió. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, abrió sus ojos de forma instantánea, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día. Toda esta celebración alegre en su mente murió al sentir algo familiar. Algo que ocurrió unos días atrás y que recordaba con cada ínfimo detalle.

Ya no se quería levantar, no por que estuviera ya despierto, ni menos por estar lleno de energía. La razón era más importante que toda sensación que sintiera previa a esta realización y lugar. Reposando y durmiendo, usándolo como almohada, se encontraba Misty. La vez pasada que se encontraron en esta situación, la pelirroja había despertado primero. Esta vez fue él.

Lo más sorprendente de todo esto es que lo ultimo que recordaba anoche era el quedar dormido junto a ella, lo que significaba que Misty también se había dormido y que ninguno fue molestado durante toda la noche. Durmieron juntos.

Aun sin poder creerlo la miro dormir para confirmarlo, para saber que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma através de un sueño, tal y como hizo con su dolorosa pesadilla anoche. Podía olerla, podía sentirla, podía escucharla: esos suaves y breves sonidos que hacia al respirar mientras dormía, que por primera vez escuchaba y que a una distancia de una bolsa de dormir no se escucharía. Cancelando cualquier plan futuro se acomodo nuevamente en el sofá de la sala, provocando que su acompañante también lo hiciera sobre él, ambos cubiertos del suave calor de una frazada.

"_¡¿Frazada?_"

Eso no concordaba, ¿Alguien le había puesto esa frazada? ¿Quién fue? ¿Su madre? Se alivio un poco al recordar que Misty aun estaba despierta, lo que podría significar que ella puso eso sobre ellos. Nuevamente Ash se dedico a observar a Misty dormir.

Fue una de esas noches difíciles. Descubriendo algo nuevo sobre si mismo y sobre los sentimientos que tenía. Últimamente estaba haciendo eso muy seguido, cosa que en el pasado la encontraba sin sentido. Nunca se preocupo o mas aun, nunca le importo tener una relación de ese tipo. Cuando veía las parejas en el parque o como continuamente Brock mencionaba, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y más aun para su futuro como entrenador Pokemon. Salvo ahora, todo eso cambio. No era solo eso, esto era mas profundo de lo que esperaba, mucho más. No son tan solo paseos en un parque, tomarse de las manos como el burdamente pensaba y anoche se demostró.

Ella lo salvo. Tomo los fragmentos de su confianza y los pego juntos uno por uno. Ahora el sabia que podría confiar en ella para reunir su alma desquebrajada cada vez que hiciera falta, pero más importante que eso. Sabia que él haría lo mismo por ella.

La pelirroja se comenzó a mover, al parecer los papeles se habían intercambiado. Ahora era Misty la que luchaba por continuar el sueño en este cómodo espacio. Años en el gimnasio le habían negado esta clase de descanso, debiendo asumir los trabajos de una líder desde el inicio del día. En estos momentos ella recordaba que no había un gimnasio del que depender, por lo que podría dormir un poco más, pero el sol en estos momentos demostraba ser su enemigo mortal. La molesta luz del gigante flamante en el cielo le estorbaba y no era una lucha que pudiera ganar.

"Buenos días"

La voz que se escucho la hizo realizar el porque esta situación era tan cómoda. Esto ya había ocurrido antes, no en las mismas circunstancias, pero con los mismos efectos que ahora: el aroma familiar, la comodidad extrema a pesar de la extraña postura que tenia, demostrando que no estaba en una cama, los movimientos constantes y lentos de su supuesta almohada, y el sonido de un latido rítmico sobre su oído.

Atontada la pelirroja abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de Ash, confirmando toda sospecha.

Al encontrarse con la mirada se genero un rubor en las mejillas de ambos y a diferencia de situaciones anteriores no apartaron sus miradas, demostrando que esta acción era agradable para ambos desde un inicio.

"Buenos días" respondió la pelirroja mirando los ojos del entrenador. No sabían cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición, que termino al volverse a acomoda en sus posiciones anteriores, apartando la mirada sin incomodidad. El silencio duro por un par de minutos, hasta que Misty se riera por la escena frente a sus ojos. Al parecer durante la noche ellos no habían sido los únicos que s reacomodaron buscando calor. Los cuatro Pokemon pequeños se posicionaron alrededor de Donphan. El quinteto dormía feliz.

Con la misma facilidad perturbadora de siempre ambos entrenadores se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Era algo tan sencillo, como si la belleza del resplandor del otro los cegara. Y nuevamente el hormigueo de hace días se repitió. Ese llamado e impulso inconciente de ambos apara acercarse aun más. Sus rostros tenían las intenciones de juntarse, para fusionarse en uno solo, através de sus labios respectivos.

El interior de Misty vibro, la vez pasada Dawn, May y Tracey fueron los que arruinaron este glorioso momento. Esta vez no había nadie, ni siquiera Brock o Max, incluso los Pokemon estaban dormidos. Los nervios de Misty resonaron, sintiendo el gesto inminente.

La mente del entrenador estaba en blanco. Su cuerpo estaba actuando por su cuenta, pero no significara que sintiera los mismos hormigueos que la pelirroja en este momento. Como siempre no entendía lo que sucedía, pero él jamás se detuvo a pensar nada, ¿Por qué debía cambiar eso ahora? Igualmente se sentía feliz, como si su alma supiera que esto es lo correcto

"Veo que ya despertaron, ¿Durmieron bien?" dijo una voz familiar y muy alegre a espaldas del sofá. La dueña de la voz era inconfundible, después de todo también era la dueña de esta casa. "Pensé que tendrían frío durante la noche, así que les di una frazada." Ash sintió como si su estomago diera una vuelta entera, mientras la pelirroja tenia ganas de que Pikachu la electrocutara, no era justo y no podría enojarse con la madre de Ash. "Anoche llegue algo tarde. Cuesta bastante enseñarle a un Jigglypuff que es inútil forzar a alguien a escuchar su canción, cuando esta tiene por objetivo dormir a la gente. Y cuando regrese ambos estaban dormidos y no quise despertarlos."

Ambos se separaron de golpe, mostrándose nerviosos, después de todo era la madre de Ash quien los había visto dormir, y quien casi los vio besarse.

"Er… debo desayunar pronto. Quisiera que el profesor Oak revisara los nuevos Pokemon" Misty suspiro en alivio al notar el cambio de tema, recordando cuales son los nuevos Pokemon de Ash, así como su nuevo huevo. El cual en este momento estuvo también junto a Donphan, quien por instinto lo protegía.

"A todo esto, ¿De que Pokemon es el huevo?" pregunto Misty curiosa y notablemente entusiasmada por el futuro nuevo Pokemon bebe.

"Es un secreto" dijo Ash para levantarse del sofá junto a una sonrisa traviesa. "Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo" y dejando a una perpleja y furiosa Misty, el entrenador se dirigió al baño. Pero el mal humor en la pelirroja desapareció tan pronto como Ash abandono la sala. Estaba feliz de que su novio volviera a ser el de siempre, mas aun después de aquella noche.

Nunca pensó que podría verlo en ese estado tan desmoronado. No sabia que tipo de pesadilla fue, pero aun recordaba el grito que dio. Había nombrado a Monferno, y si no se equivocaba era la forma anterior de evolución a Infernape. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Ash con Monferno? Tan solo Brock y Dawn sabrían la respuesta y ella tenia la intención de averiguarlo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estaban tocando la puerta. A pesar de ser temprano en la mañana Samuel Oak se mantenía estudiando los resultados de algunas de las investigaciones de Gary. Sin duda que los hallazgos de su nieto junto al profesor Rowan eran sorprendentes, cada página contenía una nueva sorpresa adquirida a su conocimiento.

Por segunda vez tocaron la puerta. Los tipos de evolución de los Pokemon siempre serian sorprendentes, pero las variaciones que adquirían por zona eran aun más misteriosas. Gary envío resultados de las evoluciones de Eevee, tanto como de Leafeon como de Glaceon, ambos siendo muy escasos logro tener algunos resultados interesantes.

La tercera era la vencida, el golpe fue más fuerte e insistente que las veces pasadas. Despertando de sus maravillas, Samuel abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse cara a cara con un muchacho muy familiar. El profesor trago. Se alivio un poco al recordar que Ash lo había llamado, diciéndole que llevaba con el tres nuevos Pokemon, junto a un nuevo huevo.

La razón inicial por que el Samuel estaba nervioso es porque hoy era el día en que el hermano menor del hijo del alguacil recibiría su primer Pokemon y por todo el revuelo de los datos de Gary, sumándole el concurso de hace poco, hizo que lo olvidara por completo. Mas aun que Tracey no estaba para ayudarlo. En verdad se había vuelto muy dependiente de él.

Esperaba que fuera Ash quien tocaba la puerta, a su lamento era el hijo del alguacil.

El joven cumpleañero de diez entro sin siquiera saludar. Al parecer tenía la misma actitud irrespetuosa y orgullosa de su hermano mayor. El profesor ni siquiera puro decirle algo ya que también se sentó en su querida silla.

"Espero que mi Pokemon sea un Torchic" exigió alegre el muchacho. La misma petición que había hecho su hermano tiempo atrás. A su alegría, él había aprendido su lección, esperaba que pudiera repetirse el día de hoy. "Mejor seria un Chimchar, entonces podré ganarle al aburrido Ivysaur de mi hermano mayor."

¿Dónde estaba Tracey cuando se necesitaba?

Es verdad, tenia vacaciones.

"Sabes que en Pueblo Paleta solo se dan Bulbasaur, Charmander o Squirtle" explico cortésmente el Profesor. "Es uno de esos tres por obligación"

"Bien…" reclamo de mala gana. "¿Dónde están?"

"Aun debo ir por ellos, fue una mañana muy ocupada y…" no pudo terminar ya que el entusiasmo del muchacho era grande al saber que su futuro Pokemon no estaba presente.

"¡Bien!" grito alegre. "Entonces si no tiene ninguno, déme un Pikachu. Un muchacho de este pueblo recibió uno y es mas interesante que uno de los aburridos que dan en este laboratorio"

El timbre de la puerta del laboratorio sonó, al menos alguien tenía la cortesía de tocar el timbre y lo más probable es que fuera Ash. Al fin alguien con un poco de sensatez, aunque sea un poco de ella.

¿Dónde estaba Tracey otra vez?

De vacaciones… Ahora se arrepentía de sus palabras. Si él no regresaba dentro del plazo límite, ya estaba dando por seguro que este laboratorio se vendría abajo. ¿Cómo era que antes lo manejaba solo? Ya lo había olvidado.

Se extraño al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. El no recordaba que nadie más estuviera en este lugar. ¿Quién fue el misterioso sujeto que le abrió la puerta?

"¿Qué hacen aquí?..." escucho la voz de Ash hablar através de las paredes. "… ¿Sabían que veníamos? ¡Excelente!" Al parecer Ash conocía quien le había abierto la puerta. Inconcientemente había terminado la charla entre Samuel y el hijo del alguacil. El misterio no duro mucho tiempo, ya que el entrenador cruzo la puerta acompañado de Misty y con dos Pokemon en sus brazos. Bulbasaur y Squirtle, y claro que el infaltable Pikachu venia sobre su hombro. "Lamentamos entrar sin pedir permiso, pero Bulbasaur abrió la puerta" Dando entender que el Pokemon de planta uso sus látigos cepa para girar la perilla.

"Esta bien Ash, Misty. Siempre es un placer verlos" Bulbasaur debió haber escuchado la conversación que había tenido el profesor con su entrenador esta mañana y se encargo de avisarles al resto. Esto también explicaba porque el tumulto de Pokemon estaba a fuera del ventanal de su sala. El saludo futuro cordial de Ash o Misty fue interrumpid por el muchacho.

"¡¿Entonces ese es mi aburrido Bulbasaur o Squirtle? No hay por que elegir, ¡Quiero ese Pikachu!" agrego al notar al ratón eléctrico sobre los hombros del joven.

Bulbasaur y Squirtle arrugaron sus seños al insulto del niño. El Pokemon hierva se mostraba especialmente molesto, después de todo ya había sido despreciado de la misma forma por un muchacho muy parecido a él.

"¡¿Pika?" grito alarmado el ratón ante el reclamo del niño

"Estos Pokemon ya tienen entrenador" respondió Ash un tanto molesto por el entusiasmo de ese muchacho por su primer Pokemon, sumándole el desprecio por su Bulbasaur y Squirtle.

"Los tuyos aun no voy a buscarlos, tan solo espera unos minutos y recibirás a tu primer Pokemon" se disculpo Samuel.

"¿Primer Pokemon?" Ash y Misty dijeron al unísono. Ninguno de los dos había relacionado las acciones de posesión del muchacho antes, ahora sabían que le pasaba. Hoy era un día muy especial para el niño.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, ¿Verdad Pikachu?" dijo Ash un tanto nostálgico recordando su primer día junto a su mejor amigo Pokemon. Claro que era bastante molesto al inicio, pero fue el modo en que entablaron lazos y eso jamás se olvidaría.

"¡Pikachu!" respondo el rato de la misma forma.

"¿Eh? Tu recibiste un Pikachu… ¡Entonces con mayor razón yo quiero uno!" insistió el hijo del alguacil.

"Esa fue… una situación especial" respondió el profesor Oak No sabia que otro nombre darle a ese evento.

"¿Especial? ¡Soy el hijo del alguacil! ¡También soy especial!" reclamo tercamente.

"A todo esto, jamás me has dicho el porque recibiste a Pikachu" agrego Misty encontrando interés en ese evento.

"Er…" Ash se sonrojo recordando el vergonzoso evento. "…me quede dormido" murmuro apenado, por lo que la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse. Era Ash en ese entonces y es Ash ahora, eso jamás cambiaria. Pikachu no pudo evitar negar con su cabeza. Su entrenador era muy extraño.

"Ash, antes de seguir, quisiera ver los nuevos Pokemon que trajiste" interrumpió dejando un poco de lado la adquisición del primer Pokemon del niño presente. Siempre Ash encontraba Pokemon interesantes. Esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción.

"Por supuesto" Ash dejo a Squirtle y Bulbasaur en el suelo, por fortuna ahora Misty llevaba su nuevo huevo, de lo contrario no podría sacar las nuevas tres Pokeball. Al parecer el futuro entrenador también estaba interesado en ver estos nuevos Pokemon, tanto que aun no notaba el grupo Pokemon esperando en las afueras del laboratorio que miraba esa escena.

En una luz blanca brillante se presentaron los nuevos tres Pokemon.

"¡Gas…!"

"¡Hang…!"

"¡Geng…!"

Misty se trago su miedo ante las tres presencias nuevas, mientras que el muchacho en espera abrió sus ojos en asombro olvidando momentáneamente cualquier reclamo sobre su futuro primer Pokemon. Hasta el profesor presente no pudo ocultar el asombro ante las tres nuevas adquisiciones de Ash. No muchos entrenadores eran capaces de tal hazaña, en especial al ser una especie tan escurridiza.

"¡La línea evolutiva completa!" grito el investigador en gloria santa. "Gastly, Haunter y Gengar… debo decirlo Ash, en verdad es toda una noticia." El hombre de edad no tardo en saltar hacia los tres Pokemon, analizando su estado de salud y condición actual.

Entre toda esta sorpresa el hijo del alguacil miraba atontado la escena para ser distraído por varios murmullos provenientes del ventanal de la sala. Todo un tumulto de Pokemon de la mayoría de los tipos existentes observaban la situación atentos.

"¡Wow! ¡Olvídelo profesor! ¡No quiero un aburrido Pikachu! ¡Para que comenzar con un aburrido Pokemon sin evolucionar si puedo empezar uno ya listo! ¡Quiero ese Infernape! ¡Mejor aun! ¡Ese Sceptile!" exigía alterado a su primer Pokemon.

"Er… esos Pokemon ya tienen entrenador" menciono el profesor alejándose del trío fantasmal. "Están en perfecto estado Ash, tres Pokemon fantasma en excelente estado de salud."

"Gracias profesor" respondió Ash agradecidamente. "Ahora chicos… ¿Listos para conocer a sus nuevos amigos?" pregunto al trío fantasmal. Acto siguiente abrió el ventanal dejando el paso a los tres fantasmas al resto de sus Pokemon. "Veo que Bulbasaur fue bastante veloz con las noticias…" desde el fondo de la sala Donphan llego con Eevee sobre su lomo, para acompañar a sus amigos. Ash puso sus manos en su cinturón sacando las ultimas dos Pokeball que llevaba, enviando a Pidgeot y Noctowl junto al resto.

"Espera… te conozco… ¡Tu eres el idiota que perdió contra una chica en el concurso Pokemon de hace dos días! ¡Mira que perder contra una chica! ¡Que perdedor!" Tanto Ash como Misty estaban listos para arrancar cabezas con esa declaración del prematuro entrenador. Incluso Azurril quien estaban en el hombro de su entrenadora se aterro, era una suerte que Spheal se hubiera quedado con la madre de Ash, aquel Pokemon no estaba listo para presenciar el enojo de Misty.

"Calma Ash… Misty…" regaño el profesor Oak calmando a los iracundos entrenadores. "Es joven y aun tiene muchas lecciones que aprender… ven, necesito que me acompañes a buscar a tu primer Pokemon a la bodega. Ash, ¿Ese es el huevo del que me hablaste?" señalo a lo que llevaba Misty en sus brazos. Ash asintió mientras aun se tragaba su furia. "Bien, Misty, ¿Podrías acompañarme? Revisare el huevo en el camino a la bodega, entre tanto Ash puede comenzar su entrenamientos con sus Pokemon."

Ambos asintieron, separando caminos. Ahora Ash estaba solo frente a sus Pokemon, calmando completamente toda furia que viniera sobre lo sucedido hace unos segundos.

"Bien, estos son Gastly, Haunter y Gengar, son los nuevos en nuestra familia" aseguro Ash notando las miradas en sus Pokemon. Algunos mostraban gran temor ante los fantasmas como Cyndaquil, Torkoal y Bayleef. Otros como Sceptile no mostraron cambio alguno. El único que mostró una gran diferencia fue Charizard. Usando sus manos aparto el camino quedando frente a uno de los Pokemon fantasma. Haunter.

"¡Grra!" gruño enfadado señalando a Haunter. Al parecer no había olvidado lo que aquel Haunter le había hecho cuando era solo un Charmander. **[[N/a: Ver capitulo de la torre Pokemon o simplemente primer opening de Pokemon, ahí se ve la escena claramente.]]** Un lengüetazo para quedar fuera de combate no era un agradable recuerdo. Haunter por su parte también lo recordaba, y ver a aquel pequeño Charmander en su última forma de evolución fue suficiente para intimidarlo bastante.

"¿Hang?" se rió nerviosamente. El Pokemon floto hacia la espalda de Charizard, palmeándosela amistosamente, dando a entender su naturaleza cómica, la cual compartía con sus colegas fantasmas. Por un momento el Pokemon de fuego arqueo una ceja, dudando de las intenciones del fantasma, pero como ya todos estaban en el mismo barco decidió perdonarlo, dándole una leve sonrisa de confirmación.

"Bien…" Ash se arrodillo ante ellos, notando el buen ánimo entre todos. "La vez pasada no pude preguntarles sus opiniones, por eso lo hago ahora. Voy a entrar en la competencia en Sinnoh solo usando a mis amigos de esa región. Lo hago porque todos ellos pusieron todo para ganar las medallas que nos llevaron a la liga y se ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de mostrar sus fuerzas antes… ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?" pregunto honestamente. Buscaba que sus Pokemon estuvieran de acuerdo con la decisión actual.

Casi todos mostraron su aprobación, casi.

Primeape salto al ataque, junto con Gastly, Haunter y Gengar. El cuarteto se mostraba enfadado con esa decisión. Fue entonces cuando la realización le pego a Ash. Ellos no habían tenido oportunidad de mostrarse en alguna competencia. Primeape tan solo estuvo con él unos días, Gastly, Haunter y Gengar llegaron solo ayer. Eran totalmente nuevos en esto y querían demostrar de lo que estaban hechos.

"Supongo es lo justo…" dedujo Ash. "¿Alguien más?" pregunto, pero ninguno más reclamo. Charizard tenia ganas de participar, pero el ya se había demostraron en otras competencias. La victoria contra Blastoise o su combate épico contra Blaziken jamás seria olvidado y por esta vez seria lo justo que también otros hicieran lo mismo. Estas opiniones también eran compartidas por el resto. "Entonces participaran: Pikachu, Buizel, Gible, Torterra, Staraptor, Infernape, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Primeape… y…" Ash se paro para dirigirse a las dos mariposas Pokemon que escuchaban desde el cielo al entrenador. "Butterfree, Butterfree rosa… ¿Quisieran participar?" Él había recordado que su Butterfree no alcanzo a llegar a la liga añil, y Butterfree Rosa también era nueva en esto.

Los dos Pokemon insecto se miraron sorprendidos y una conversación se vio creada en su idioma, al parecer Butterfree rosa se vio un tanto molesta al inicio de la discusión, pero con forme a pasaron los minutos de la charla se vio calmando. Hasta asentirle al Butterfree macho.

"¿Qué ocurre Butterfree?" pregunto su entrenador notando el silencio creado entre ambos. Butterfree se movió en varios sentidos, pronunciando palabras en su idioma ayudando el movimiento que realizaba, lográndose explicar a su entrenador. "¿Solo tu quieres participar?" Butterfree asintió. "Bien, no obligare a nadie a luchar, pero aun espero que Butterfree rosa nos de ánimos" El Pokemon nombrado se poso sobre la cabeza de Ash, dando a entender que no había que preguntar. "¡Excelente! Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, pero solo porque no todos participaran, significa que no los entrenare, aun debemos prepararnos para la batalla contra Brandon y créanme… eso no será fácil"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Así paso la mañana hasta llegar a la hora de almuerzo. Todo fue lo habitual, incluyendo a un hambriento Ash Ketchum por su intensivo entrenamiento. El esfuerzo que mostraba para mejorar junto a sus Pokemon era sorprendente, haciendo notar su madre y novia lo que había madurado en su tiempo en Hoenn y Sinnoh. Aunque la pelirroja estaba un tanto preocupada. Ash estaba exagerando y podría significar que su pesadilla aun estaba latente en su mente.

Ahora se dirigían de vuelta hacia la reservación Oak, por alguna razón que Ash desconocía había un incomodo silencio rondándolos y por su densidad no le era posible percatarse del por que. Ni siquiera sostenían manos.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunto preocupado.

"Ash… no debes exagerar" dijo Misty poniendo su mano en el hombro de su novio. Este dejo de caminar, estando más confuso que antes. "Cuando te pones así, es cuando te equivocas. No debes exigirte mucho, esta bien que tomes mas conciencia en el entrenamiento de tus Pokemon. Eso lo vi la semana pasada, pero él día de hoy no le has dado tiempo de reponerse a tus Pokemon, seguir a este ritmo les hará daño."

"Yo… no se de que hablas" dijo anteponiendo su gran orgullo nuevamente. Misty suspiro, ahora mas que nunca Ash demostraba que no perdería su terquedad sin luchar por ello.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto forzándolo a mirar sus ojos. Ash intento apartar su vista. "Dímelo Ash…"

"…"

"¡Ash! Yo estoy aquí… no tienes que ocultarme nada" gruño. "Se que puedo contarte todo, pero debes hacerlo tu también"

"Soy débil…" murmuro. Misty fortaleció el agarre de sus hombros, logrando que su novio volviera la mirada fija a la pelirroja. Esta mostraba preocupación, aun al límite de nuevamente derramar lagrimas de sus ojos.

"¡Despierta Ash! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Aun tienes el mismo problema que tu primera noche aquí! ¡Al igual que la pesadilla de anoche!" grito encarando al entrenador. "¡¿Qué paso con el Ash Ketchum que conozco? ¡El que no solo ve una batalla Pokemon como un deber! ¡No como algo de lo que uno debe estar asustado! Es el Ash que se divertía con las batallas, el que mostraba la preocupación y la felicidad de sus Pokemon sobre los resultados y las victorias. Tú me enseñaste a ver la diversión de la batalla, al mismo tiempo de ver la unión entre entrenador y Pokemon. ¡Es lo que siempre demostré a mis retadores en el gimnasio! ¡Es lo necesario para que ellos merecieran la medalla cascada! ¡Y lo que ahora tu demuestras tener faltante!"

Desde el subconsciente del entrenador una voz fue arrastrada a sus oídos. Algo que gran significado, pero que en su momento no lo había entendido. Algo que por lo que Misty estaba reclamando.

"…_Antes de hacerlo debes preguntarte los motivos de este desafío, ¿Es por lo que pensaste ver en Sinnoh?"_

Ash pestaño, no tuvo tiempo de repasar las palabras, ya que el dialogo continuo.

"…_de lo contrario no podré enfrentarme al Ash Ketchum que me derroto…_"

¿Desde cuando que las batallas se habían vuelto una angustia? ¿En que momento perdió la diversión? Ahora entendía a la perfección las palabras de Brandon. Él, en algún momento, cambio. No sabía en que momento fue. Ahora estaba consiente de ello y gracias a las palabras de Misty esa parte reacciono. Una batalla no era motivo de seriedad, abatimiento o angustia. Era la emoción, la diversión, ese lazo que se creaba entre él y sus Pokemon. Eso que había llevado desde el inicio de su viaje que predio cuando conoció a Paul y sus métodos.

Ahora sentía aquello de nuevo, sintiendo también la culpa por haber sobrexigido a sus Pokemon esa mañana. Es sabia que la fuerza de un Pokemon era tan solo una parte de la batalla, tan solo basta tener aquel lazo con su Pokemon para tener la victoria asegurada, demostrando las habilidades de cada uno en el campo de batalla.

Misty se mantuvo al margen tan solo como observadora. Pudo ver que Ash estaba en pensamiento profundo, como tan solo una vez antes pudo ver. Justo como en aquella noche en Cerulean. Y sabía que nuevamente lo había empujado en el camino correcto. Ash se volvió a mover, esta vez su mirada pareció regresar a este mundo, junto con un viejo brillo en sus ojos.

La determinación estaba de vuelta.

Ya no habría más pesadillas

La confusión fue ida.

Ash Ketchum regreso.

"Ya era hora" anuncio la pelirroja sumergiéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Ash no había alcanzado a hablar, pero cuando alguien lee las emociones de alguien tan bien como Misty en lo que se refiere a Ash. Entonces no eran necesarias las palabras. Tan solo una mirada bastaba para saber si el otro estaba bien o mal. Nuevamente la tierra continúo su curso.

"Y nuevamente me salvaste" contesto correspondiendo el abrazo. "Debería comenzar a contarlas."

"Olvídalo, estoy segura de que habrán muchas mas…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El cambio comportamiento de Ash fue notorio para sus Pokemon de inmediato. No sabían que le había ocurrido, peor había algo renacido en él, sin poder identificarlo concretamente. Pero esto afecto mucho su rendimiento, encontrando mucha mas comodidad, mejorando su rendimiento enormemente. Se mostraba totalmente enfocado, al mismo tiempo percatándose al cien por ciento de las habilidades de sus Pokemon.

Fue una tarde de entrenamiento más tranquila que aquella mañana, pero con cambios mas drásticos en sus habilidades. Actualmente Ash se mantenía mejorando la habilidad de sus Pokemon de fuego. Charizard, Cyndaquil, Torkoal e Infernape. El cuarteto de Pokemon y su entrenador estaban solos en la parte de roca de la reservación Oak. El único lugar donde podría potenciar sin peligro los ataque de fuego de sus Pokemon. Misty se mantenía de observadora junto a su Azurril, después de todo ahora Ash era más propenso a incendios. Pikachu y Eevee estaban actualmente con el profesor Oak junto a una revisión completa para el y para el nuevo huevo de Ash. El investigador se mantenía sorprendido y curioso, buscando más datos sobre aquel desconocido huevo.

Ash y Misty no sabían que eran observados, por supuesto por los espías ocasionales. El Equipo Rocket.

"Mira a esos tarugos" dijo James sorprendido. En este momento Charizard e Infernape estaban en plena batalla. Cada uno se mostraba ansioso por este momento, después de todo sus grandes orgullos chocaban.

"Se ve que el bobo le esta poniendo mucho entusiasmo a la siguiente competencia" agrego Jessie. "¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Esperamos a que tanto como el Charibobo y el Inferbobo se cansen atacamos"

"Y no veo ningún otro Pokemon del bobo… es nuestra oportunidad" dedujo Meowth.

"Pero no esta Pikachu, ni siquiera ese raro Eevee que tiene" replico James sacando el animo al resto.

"¿Cuando eso nos ha detenido antes? ¡Además estamos hablando de Charizard e Infernape! Son los dos especimenes del bobo más fuertes, estoy segura de que el jefe nos dará muchas recompensas por traerles esos Pokemon. Aun mas que Infernape es de Sinnoh" concluyo la única miembro femenino del grupo, recreando el animo en el equipo.

"¡Esta vez la victoria será nuestra!" grito Meowth.

"¡Si!" gritaron los tres.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Charizard usa Garra Dragón! ¡Infernape Súper Golpe!" La batalla era tremenda. Ambos Pokemon no mostraban ganas de parar. Charizard demostraba su gran fuerza y velocidad, en especial fuerza. Infernape mostraba las mismas cualidades, pero más que nada velocidad. El golpe de Infernape fue acertado, pero no fue suficiente para detener las garras de Charizard. Fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre el destello azul de las garras de Charizard y los veloces golpes de Infernape.

"¡Charizard usa Bomba de Calor! ¡Infernape usa Rueda de Fuego!" El calor de Charizard tomo forma visual en un potente color naranja, pero a la sorpresa de tanto el dragón como su entrenador, el primate no comenzó a girar. Realizo la misma acción que Charizard, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un calor que tomo forma visual estallando en un naranjo intenso. Ash miro mudo la escena.

Infernape sonrío a Charizard orgullosamente manteniendo el ataque alrededor de su cuerpo. Saliendo de la estupefacción, Charizard devolvió la sonrisa. Poniendo toda su fuerza en el ataque ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Ash y Misty miraron asombrados la potente explosión de sus ataques. Ambos Pokemon reaparecieron de entre el humo jadeando, a pesar de que Infernape jadeaba mucho más que Charizard. Antes de que el primate tocara el suelo, Charizard lo afirmo.

"Es… increíble… Infernape… aprendiste Bomba de Calor" comento su entrenador impactado.

El Pokemon nombrado solo pudo sonreír antes de caer desgastado, Charizard no pudo aguantar por mucho el peso, por lo que se vio obligado a sentarse junto al primate. No faltaría mucho para que ambos Pokemon quedaran a la par en fuerzas.

"Descansen ambos. Lo hicieron muy bien el día de hoy" felicito su entrenador. "Cyndaquil y Torkoal. Ahora es su turno." Ambos Pokemon animados por la presentación de las dos etapas evolutivas finales no se quisieron quedar atrás.

Unas risas vinieron a espaldas de todos. Una maquina rompió el duro suelo de piedra de la zona. Poseía dos grandes manos, y bajo ellas dos grandes tubos. Ash y Misty suspiraron. Era una rotuna que odiaban repetir. Sorprendentemente esta vez no hubo lema.

"¡Orale Golbat!" desde dentro de la maquina James llamo a su nuevo Pokemon. A sorpresa de todos el Golbat miraba en una dirección totalmente opuesta a la de sus oponentes. "¡Es por ahí!" dramáticamente el Golbat corrigió su curso. "¡Ahora échales tu Supersónico!" El supersónico afortunadamente no afecto a Infernape o Charizard, ya que ambos ya estaban debilitados. Pero el efecto fue inmediato para Cyndaquil y Torkoal. La confusión fue inmediata.

Iban de forma errónea de un lado a otro.

"¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!" gritaron Jessie y James. Con lo que no contaban era con los ataques aleatorios de los Pokemon confusos. En cuando el pobre equipo Rocket inicio con su succión, Torkoal uso su Supercalor, el cual fue absorbido por las tuberías ocasionando la explosión del succionador. Para la fortuna del equipo el robot no estallo, solo que ya no funcionaba la succión.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" Ash se lanzo contra Torkoal y Cyndaquil para tranquilizarlos, pero tan solo pudo sostener a la tortuga, el otro Pokemon dio un torpe brinco yendo hacia la zona boscosa de la reservación. Ash no podría soltar a Torkoal, por el momento debía regresarlo a sus cabales. "Calma, Torkoal… calma…" Entre todo el caos el equipo Rocket fue tras el único miembro sin protección.

"¡Es mejor uno que ninguno!" gritaron a la par.

Para el infortunio de Ash, el caparazón de Torkoal comenzó a calentarse para luego expulsar humo por su chimenea en el centro de su caparazón, donde ahora estaba Ash. El calor del humo dañaba a Ash, al mismo tiempo que le irritaba los ojos.

"¡Ash!" Misty estuvo ocupada sosteniendo a Azurril para evitar ser succionado y ahora solo podía ver como el entrenador recibía los humos de Torkoal

"¡Ya basta Torkoal!" con ese grito de desesperación de parte de Ash fue suficiente para sacar a la tortuga de su estado caótico. Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, mirando a sus alrededores confuso, lo primero que noto fue el peso adicional de Ash sobre él. "¿Te encuentras bien Torkoal?"

"¿Tor? ¡Tor… Kool!" La tortuga se largo a llorar.

"Calma, ya todo esta bien…" trato de tranquilizarlo. Aunque en estos momentos Ash tuviera toda la cara negra gracias al hollín de la chimenea de Torkoal El Pokemon aun se veía preocupado. "…estoy bien Torkoal…" Ash tosió involuntariamente.

"¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?" pregunto Misty acercándose, Ash asintió sin poder responder debido a la tos. Había inhalado bastante humo. "Tengo una idea. ¡Azurril usa Chorro de Agua!"

"¿Eh?" El entrenador no alcanzo a responder ya que su cara fue atacada por el bebe Pokemon, mojándola bastante. "No tenias porque hacer eso" gruño Ash mientras tosía, solo que esta vez era por culpa del agua que trago.

"Es mejor estar mojado que quemado" respondió alegre mientras le guiñaba un ojo. "Además ahora debemos ir tras Cyndaquil"

"¡Verdad!" Ash de un salto se puso en pie. "¡Vamos Torkoal!" animo Ash.

"¡Torkol!" grito el Pokemon decididamente. En este momento era el único Pokemon de Ash en buen estado. Compartiendo el optimismo de su entrenador se poso sobre sus cuatro patas, instalándose junto a su entrenador.

"Primero debemos buscar a Cyndaquil y sacarlo de su confusión…" anuncio Misty interrumpiendo la decisión de ambos, conociendo a Ash se lanzaría a correr primero y a preguntar direcciones después. "…y tengo la forma perfecta de encontrarlo. Azurril, ¿Podrias buscar a Cyndaquil usando tus oídos?" pregunto tiernamente a su Pokemon entre brazos.

"¿Su oídos?" pregunto escéptico Ash.

"¿No recuerdas? La línea evolutiva de Azurril se caracterizan por tener buen oído, ¿No recuerdas que Tracey usaba a Marril para buscar Pokemon y observarlos?" El entrenador se avergonzó. Ahora que la pelirroja lo mencionaba, era verdad. Recordaba claramente que Tracey había usado a Marril de esa forma.

"Bien" respondió simplemente.

"¡Azu!" El Pokemon bebe salto desde los brazos de Misty al suelo, dirigiendo sus oídos hacia el bosque cerrando sus ojos. "Ril… ¡Azurril!" Ash y Misty sonrieron. El pequeño Pokemon logro escuchar a Cyndaquil.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cyndaquil corría torpemente por el bosque sin una dirección, cosa que termino por el terrible choque contra un árbol, afortunadamente también ese golpe logro sacar a Cyndaquil de su confusión. El problema es que aun dentro de la reservación Oak se perdió. En esta zona jamás había estado, por lo que se dedico a caminar un tanto nervioso.

"¡Cynda!" gritaba buscado a su entrenador. "¡Cynda!" repitió buscando alguna respuesta, pero nada vino, un crujir de rama vino a sus espaldas. "¡Quil!" grito encendiendo su fuego en la espalda. El Pokemon se tranquilizo al ver que fue tan solo una rama que el piso. "Quil…" murmuro exhalando aire.

Nuevamente siguió el rumbo hasta llegar a un claro. Lamentablemente no había respuestas de su entrenador aun. Debió alejarse demasiado. Para el infortunio del Pokemon de fuego este día no seria demasiado tranquilo. De entre el bosque apareció el gran robot del Equipo Rocket.

"¡Ahí esta la rata!" señalo Jessie bastante irritada.

"Salio mas escurridiza que la rata con hepatitis" agrego James.

"¡Vamos a darle!" gruño Meowth moviendo las palancas y botones de los controles. El robot de gran tamaño se lanzo para atrapar al diminuto Cyndaquil, quien por su parte comenzó a huir usando su agilidad. "¡Quédate quieto!" cada vez que el robot intentaba tomarlo con sus manos el Pokemon se le iba entre los dedos. "¡Ya me harte!" Ya no buscaba agarrarla, tan solo quería pisarla y para el lamento de Cyndaquil ya estaba contra un árbol.

"Ya te tenemos" dijo Jessie ansiosa.

"No tienes donde escapar" secundo James.

"¡Eres nuestro!" Meowth presiono un botón como victoria. Ambas manos del robot se abalanzaron al pobre Cyndaquil muerto de miedo. El árbol impedía su escape hacia atrás y ambas enormes manos bloqueaban toda otra salida.

"¡Cyndaquil!" grito Ash llegando junto con Misty, Torkoal y Azurril a la escena. Pero el Pokemon no escucho el grito de su entrenador estaba demasiado aterrado como para distraer su atención.

"¡Cynda! ¡Cynda!" El resplandor del sol se había ido, ya que las manos lo rodearon por completo y la aterradora oscuridad absoluta fue el desencadenante para revelar algo mucho más grande dentro del Pokemon. "¡CYNDA!" Recordó el momento en que conoció a Ash, mientras escapaba de aquel otro entrenador. Debido a su miedo tuvo que depender de Ash para escapar, pero esta vez no estaba él para defenderlo.

Todo este tiempo sabía que había progresado. Aun recordaba su arduo entrenamiento para enfrentarse a aquel potente Skarmory, pudiendo invocar su fuego sin tener que calentar durante la batalla. Gracias a Ash se hizo un mejor Pokemon y no podía vivir del miedo siempre. Debía demostrar a su entrenador que era fuerte. Debía superar sus miedos y durante esta búsqueda en su interior lo encontró, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su nombre en la voz aterrada de su entrenador

"¡Cyndaquil!"

Un destello blanco se traslucía através de los dedos del robot en donde estaba el Pokemon de fuego. Todos miraban asombrados aquel brillo, hasta el Equipo Rocket dejo su victoria adelantada para verlo y tan rápido como llego se fue. Pero esta leve tranquilidad duro unos segundos, de inmediato las manos comenzaron a calentarse, poniéndose al rojo vivo.

Preocupado por que las manos estallaran Meowth soltó el agarre, revelando el ataque Rueda de Fuego. La bola candente se comenzó a mover hacia el robot y gracias a un improvisado movimiento del felino logro eludirlo. La bola de fuego desapareció, revelando al Pokemon en su interior. Este se volteo para frenar, usando tanto sus patas delanteras como traseras para parar su avance ocasionando un largo derrape. Freno justo a tiempo para quedar delante a los pies de su entrenador.

"¡Quil!" grito volteando solo su cabeza.

En un principio Ash no lo había notado, después de todo era una bola de fuego y por la gran velocidad era difícil de diferenciar. Su contextura corporal mucho más alargada, junto al descubrimiento de sus brillantes ojos carmesí. El color de su piel cambio de un azul marino a un azul verdoso. Su expresión moteaba mucha mayor confianza y todo esto en conjunto le daba una apariencia mucho más elegante y astuta.

"¡Cyndaquil evoluciono!" Tuvo que gritar la pelirroja, ya que su novio aun mostraba señales de estupefacción. No solo por la evolución en si, también por su notable cambio de actitud, demostrando todo un ejemplar del tipo fuego.

"Quil... Quilava" murmuro Ash.

"¡Quil!" respondió su Pokemon logrando sacarlo de su estupefacción.

"¡Magnifico!" Rápidamente Ash saco su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Quilava, el Pokemon Volcán. La forma evolucionada de Cyndaquil. Intimida a sus enemigos con el calor de sus llamas. Este Pokemon usa su espectacular ingenio para esquivar ataque hasta cuando abrasa al rival con sus llamas.**

"¿Qué dices si le mostramos al Equipo Rocket de lo que estas hecho?" pregunto su entrenador luego de ponerse de rodillas junto a él. Usando su nueva actitud Quilava asintió, para luego ponerse contra el enemigo. "¡Ataca Quilava!" No necesito escuchar más, el Pokemon ya iba en camino hacia el robot.

"¡La rata evoluciono!" grito James aterrado.

"Eso solo lo hace mas valioso" agrego Jessie.

"¡Y será nuestro!" Meowth volvió a presionar un botón. Dando uso de las rocas presentes en el claro comenzó a lanzarlas hacia Quilava. El Pokemon comenzó a aumentar su velocidad y con una gran gracia comenzó a evadir las rocas, siendo rodeado por varias estelas blancas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ash y Misty reconocieron el ataque de inmediato, muchos de los Pokemon voladores de Ash lo tenían.

"¡Eso es Ace Aéreo!" gritaron al unísono.

Luego Quilava dio un brinco prendiendo el fuego sobre su lomo y cabeza. Rápidamente dio un giro transformándose otra vez en una verdadera bola de fuego. Dando uso de la gran agilidad dotada al robot el equipo Rocket volvió a evadir el ataque. Quilava freno nuevamente derrapando y apagando su ataque pasando entre las piernas del robot.

"¡¿Dónde se fue?" grito Jessie alarmada.

"No lo se" secundo James.

"E-e-esta a-ahí" señalo Meowth nervioso. "Algo en esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada"

Quilava mostraba nuevamente su sonrisa mirando hacia arriba del robot. De inmediato se agacho, prendiendo todas sus llamas nuevamente y poniendo esfuerzo adicional hizo crecer enormemente la flama sobre su cabeza, la cual estaba apuntando hacia el Equipo Rocket. Como si se tratara de un Hiperrayo atravesó al robot en su centro.

"¡Eso fue Erupción!" grito Misty sorprendida.

"¿Erupción? Espera… ¿Sabes ataque tipo fuego?" El conocimiento de ataques de fuego de Misty fue sorpresa suficiente para distraerlo de las nuevas habilidades de Quilava.

"Bien, mientras mas fácil sea derrotar Pokemon tipo fuego es mejor" murmuro apenada. "Uno nunca sabe con que ataques te van a sorprender en una batalla y es mejor estar preparada."

El robot mostraba chispas por todos lados debido a su gran mal funcionamiento. La letra R en el centro del robot prácticamente fue borrada por el ataque potente de Quilava. Finalmente no pudo aguantar mas, estallo sin remedio mandando a los miembros del Equipo Rocket por los cielos.

"¿Cómo es posible que siempre terminemos así?" pregunto Jessie.

"Por una vez pensé que habíamos ganado, incluso atacamos al Pokemon mas débil del bobo" respondió James.

"Ya se me fundió el cerebelo" agrego Meowth.

"¡Woooo… Buffett!" dijo el Pokemon azul saliendo de su Pokeball.

"¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" Con un chillido final de James se perdieron en el cielo.

"¡Quilava!" grito Ash corriendo hacia su Pokemon. Igual que antes Ash se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura del Pokemon, mientras que Torkoal lloraba de alegría al ver que su amigo estaba bien. "Creo que Torkoal esta feliz de verte también… estoy seguro de que Pikachu lamentara no estar aquí"

"¡Quil!" Quilava dio un leve estallido en su flama sobre la cabeza tomando por sorpresa a su entrenador, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Quilava apago su fuego y se lanzo a los brazos de su entrenador. "¡Quil!" Ambos se reían, mientras Misty y Azurril veían igualmente divertidas la escena.

Sin duda que fue una tarde agitada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luego de esto regresaron al lugar donde descansaban Infernape y Charizard. Ambos ya se veían en mejor condición, aunque no haría daño una revisión de parte del profesor. Ambos Pokemon de fuego estaban felices por la evolución de su amigo, quien al parecer mostraba ya una competitividad al nivel de ellos, cosa que antes no mostró mucho interés. Infernape y Charizard aceptaron el reto con gusto.

Pero si creen que él día con sorpresas término ahí, se equivocan. Luego de la revisión del profesor Oak y el berrinche de Pikachu por perderse la evolución de su amigo, Ash tomo una inesperada decisión. Iba a repetir lo que hizo antes de enfrentar por última vez a Brandon. Se quedaría con sus Pokemon en la reservación a al intemperie por el resto de la semana, pero esta vez seria con todos ellos, dándole una oportunidad de aumentar su lazo con ellos, y crear nuevos con Gastly, Haunter y Gengar.

Misty interesada en ello también decidió quedarse, diciendo que seria una buena y nueva forma de entrenar a sus Pokemon. Era verdad que había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos en el gimnasio, pero jamás a la intemperie. Había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello y era buena forma de regresar a los viajes. Por supuesto también era un motivo para estar mas tiempo con Ash, no que él supiera, claro.

Y una nueva rutina dio comienzo.

Desde la primera noche. Tanto Ash como Misty se dedicaron a contar la historia completa de su viaje Pokemon. Este fue un cuento que duro todas las noches hasta la última noche antes de la batalla contra Brandon. Pasaron por la captura de cada uno de ellos. Desde Caterpie hasta Gibble en la región Sinnoh, por supuesto incluyendo las nuevas historias de Butterfree rosa, Eevee, Gastly, Haunter y Gengar. Contaron el enfrentamiento en cada gimnasio y encuentro de Pokemon legendario. Cada campeonato.

Tomando el tema de los Pokemon fantasmas, Ash se sorprendió de lo rápido que se acostumbraron con el resto del grupo. Ellos habían crecido juntos, y todo ese compañerismo fue aplicado al resto. Al ser unos bromistas en realidad agradaban a todos, incluso Misty comenzó a tomarle risa a su comedia. También notaban lo fuerte que era cada uno a pesar de sus etapas evolutivas. El trío mostraba un alto nivel y de inmediato captaron el estilo de lucha de Ash.

En las mañanas Ash se dedico a entrenar a los Pokemon voladores y fuego, y cerca del medio día a los tipo hierva tomando en cuenta el nivel del sol para darles el mejor rendimiento. En las tardes al resto, incluyendo a los tipo agua. No era que Ash tuviera opción. Usando la habilidad adquirida durante sus días como líder de gimnasio, todos los días despertó a Ash temprano contra su voluntad dándole el uso al día en su totalidad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente la mañana del día de la batalla llego. Misty dejo dormir a Ash un poco mas de lo normal después de todo hoy era el gran día. Además que le daba la oportunidad a la pelirroja de analizar estos últimos días junto a su novio. Cada noche fue especial y única, una vez que los Pokemon se durmieran claro. Le frustraba que aun no se hubieran besado, pero sabía en el fondo que había que darle tiempo al tiempo. Espero por mucho a Ash y ahora que estaba con él, por un beso esperaría mucho más.

Aun así, en momentos como este no podía evitar que su mente divagara a las noches anteriores, en especial a la primera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Los Pokemon se habían dormido, después de todo fue el primer día de muchos, debían estar preparados para lo que viniera mañana, incluyendo las inoportunas intromisiones del Equipo Rocket. Habían instalado sus bolsas de dormir a una distancia oportuna de la fogata, la cual ahora ya se estaba apagando naturalmente. Ambas bolsas estaban ahora a una distancia cercana, con ambos entrenadores ya sobre ellas. _

_Ambos estaban en un incomodo silencio mientras fingían ver las estrellas. Cada uno se dedicaba a enviar miradas furtivas al otro, que en ocasiones chocaban, apartando sus ojos al encuentro para luego sonrojarse. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto? No tenían razones para sentir esta torpeza entre ellos. Comprobando este punto Misty comenzó a reír silenciosamente._

"_¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Ash notablemente interesado ante la actitud de la pelirroja._

"_Es por esto…" Ash no entendió a lo que se refería. "…este momento. Es ridículo." Antes de que Ash pudiera preguntar lo que era ridículo la pelirroja se puso de pie, jalando su bolsa de dormir para quedar pegada a la de Ash, de inmediato se sentó junto a él. "Hemos dormido mucho mas cerca antes, no entiendo porque estoy tan nerviosa."_

"_Podría ser porque es la primera vez que estamos solos" dijo un tanto avergonzado._

"_Pero están nuestros Pokemon" respondió manteniendo su sonrisa la pelirroja._

"_Solo nuestros Pokemon" completo Ash. "No lo se, es extraño estar sin Brock, May, Max, Dawn o incluso Tracey. La única vez que estuvimos solos fue cuando nos encontramos y debo decir que aun no estábamos en los mejores términos." La pelirroja arqueo una ceja. "En aquel entonces estabas desquiciada sobre tu bicicleta, no es como si me costara mucho dormirme o avergonzarme de algo… lo único de lo que tenia que preocuparme era de esquivar tu mazo o no romper mis tímpanos cada vez que veías un Pokemon insecto."_

"_En primer lugar, la bicicleta fue una escusa útil durante los primeros días. Si no me la pagabas, tenia pensado irme de todas formas" respondió severamente. "Pero luego capturaste ese Caterpie… y no se… algo cambio" Misty aparto la mirada al chocar con la expresión curiosa de su novio. "Bueno… la forma en que tratabas a Pikachu y Caterpie, luego a Pidgeotto…" La pelirroja se había perdido en sus palabras, olvidando por un momento con quien hablaba. "…me llamo la atención, hasta entonces me había topado con muchos entrenadores en el gimnasio y todos ellos mostraban una actitud… subordinado-maestro con sus Pokemon… tu eras el primero en tratarlos como amigos incluso como parte de tu familia…" Antes de seguir recordó a quien se dirigía. Esperaba que la noche ocultara el rubor en sus mejillas, incluso no tenia el valor de mirarlo._

_Entonces sintió el aroma del muchacho. El ahora se movió quedando casi rozándola, era cuestión de inclinarse un poco para quedar apoyara en él. En estos momentos no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, pero las palabras de Ash se encargaron de dárselo._

"_En estos momentos me hubiera gustado darme cuenta antes, y tu no me lo dejaste nada fácil" agrego esto ultimo soltando una suave risa. "Aunque no puedes culparme con no confundir tus gritos y reclamos con confesiones románticas" Esa declaración inesperada sonrojo a ambos, claro que Ash no había querido decirlo. "Pero supongo que ahora entiendo todo… yo jamás me lleve con alguien como lo hice contigo y me pareció extraño. Mientras viajaba por Hoenn y Sinnoh nadie insinúo algo conmigo o Dawn o May… también entiendo porque sentí tanta nostalgia cuando veía las diluciones entre Drew y May."_

"_¿Eso es evidente hasta para ti?" pregunto sorprendida Misty._

"_¡Hey! No soy tan despistado…" refuto molesto mientras empujaba levemente el hombro de Misty._

"_Eso dices tu, pero yo tengo a todos tus Pokemon y amigos que pueden contradecirte… incluso una que otra enfermera Joy y oficial Jenny, sin contar al Equipo Rocket" respondió devolviendo el empujón en su hombro. _

"_Eso no es gracioso…" Gruño Ash. Lo que había comenzado como un leve par de empujones se había convertido en una verdadera guerra de empujones, hasta que Ash derribo a Misty sobre su bolsa de dormir, rápidamente Ash salto sobre ella. "…ahora si" dijo triunfante._

"_Ash… 'esto' no es gracioso…" Aparentaba una mirada severa, cosa que era totalmente mentira. En su interior prácticamente chillaba. "Déjame ir" no era algo que le diría a su novio, su orgullo era demasiado grande. Ash la soltó, pero aun quedo sobre ella, mirándola fijamente. Al parecer la incomodidad de hace unos momentos desapareció._

_El silencio duro unos segundos, mientras se acostumbraban a esta comodidad perdida._

"_Entonces… ¿De que hablabas? Antes de lo de Drew y May." pregunto Misty fingiendo ignorancia aunque recordaba claramente el tema anterior a la lucha. Ella muy pocas veces tenía oportunidad de escuchar a Ash sobre sus sentimientos, y sabía que era un tema difícil y nuevo para él. Esto volvió a ganar un sonrojo de parte de Ash. Intento pensar una forma de eludir el tema, nada vino… los ojos de Misty lo distraían fácilmente de cualquier formula de escape._

"_Er… yo no se si siempre me sentí de esa manera hacia a ti. Osea, no mal entiendas, estoy seguro de que lo sentía desde hace mucho tiempo antes de que te marcharas, solo que no puedo imaginar en que momento cambio todo. Y aunque en un principio fue algo aterrador no me arrepiento. Durante ese día… ya sabes…" Misty asintió, entendiendo a que se refería, era obvio que Ash aun mostraba incomodidad en ese asunto. No quería presionar demasiado y ahora lo estaba haciendo muy bien. "…Durante ese día y los días posteriores me pregunte porque me sentía esto por ti… ¿Por qué eras diferente? Lo repase en mi mente muchas veces. Eres inteligente, divertida, audaz, terca, excelente entrenadora, irritable…" Misty no sabia como reaccionar en lo que hablaba el entrenador, ya que cada vez que decía un elogio, agregaba un insulto, pero entonces se dio cuenta que solo decía toda su persona, no de mala manera. "…mandona y confiable… y se que por eso siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, aun así no pude encontrar una razón…" esas palabras atontaron a Misty. "Entonces me dije, ¿En realidad necesito una razón? Es Misty de quien estaba hablando, es la misma persona que he conocido durante todo mi viaje Pokemon, la misma persona que me ayudo y apoyo todo este tiempo, dándome ánimos, desinflando mi ego, cuidando de mi y mis Pokemon. Con todo esto llegando finalmente a un solo pensamiento…me alegra que sea ella…" _

_Nunca unas palabras habían tenido tanto impacto en ella. Se noto que Ash en todo ese tiempo había pensado mucho al respecto, descifrando y clasificando sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Mostrando que a pesar de su densidad, se tomaba todo esto muy enserio… demostraba lo muy importante que era ella para él. Tanto como amiga… como algo más._

"_Ash…" La pelirroja sentía que como las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos. Jamás le habían dicho esas palabras, había recibido cartas de amor de parte de varios admiradores, pero de forma tan superficial, había soñado con momentos como este, exactamente con la misma persona, pero no existía comparación alguna con nada. Esto superaba cualquier sueño o carta de amor lejanamente al infinito, por muy superior a la forma soñada a la que habían confesado sus sentimientos._

_A su sorpresa su novio no había terminado._

"_Podría buscar miles de razones, pero la verdad es que no necesito ninguna…" continuo mirándola fijamente. "Yo… tan solo te amo Mist."_

_Y Misty estallo, no pudo aguantar más._

_Soltando todas las lagrimas que había aguantado para escucharlo sollozo. Hasta ese momento Ash se mantenía afirmado con sus manos a un costado de cada hombro de Misty, firmemente en la bolsa de dormir de la pelirroja. Misty movió sus propios brazos con fuerza aferrándose en un abrazo a su novio, sin importar que con el peso adicional pudiera aplastarla. _

_Con una maniobra improvisada, pero efectiva movió sus brazos hacia la pelirroja, abrasándola para luego dar un giro e intercambiar de posiciones en, ahora, sobre la bolsa de dormir de Ash. Misty se aferraba con fuerza al torso de Ash, quien respondía de la misma forma. De alguna manera el abrazo contagio los sentimientos actuales de la joven, causando que el también sintiera lagrimas._

_Ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan cercano del otro, tanto física como mentalmente. Como si sus almas se tocaran con ese abrazo. Ambos sollozaron por el sentimiento agobiante relleno de felicidad, causando esos espasmos en ambos. _

"_También te amo" respondo Misty. Ahora la pelirroja podía sentir el latido acelerado del corazón de Ash. Era verdad, todo este sentimiento correspondido. La sensación de estar completo, como si su alma formara parte de la de él. No cabía duda entre ellos, jamás lo habría._

_Ash sintió el impacto y peso de esas palabras, al igual que lo había sentido en aquella cabina de videotelefóno en Sinnoh. La misma fuerza en su corazón. No pudo evitar reír entre sollozos. Eso jamás había cruzado por su mente cuando salio en su viaje Pokemon, pero sin duda fue lo mejor. No podía evitar preguntarse si ser maestro Pokemon seria mejor que esto. Porque ahora lo dudaba._

_Fue una suerte que no hizo frío esa noche, y si lo hubo jamás lo sintieron, porque el calor dado entre ellos fue todo lo que necesitaron para mantenerse cómodos._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido con tan solo el recuerdo de aquella noche, tan centrada estaba en aquel recuerdo que no noto como Ash despertaba lentamente. A pesar de su bullicioso despertar, que incluía un largo bostezo y estiramientos con muchos gemidos no la logro sacar de su ensueño. Divertido se aprovechó de la situación abordándola contra su bolsa de dormir.

"¡Ash!" grito sorprendida, no esperaba que despertara tan pronto.

"Te veías muy metida en tus pensamientos y bajaste tu guardia" regaño. Aunque la mirada de sorpresa era suficiente para que su seño fingido se borrara. "¿Pensando el algo importante?" pregunto curioso.

"Tal vez…" dijo en tono de incertidumbre, causando una expresión de curiosidad en Ash, divirtiéndola a lo grande. "Entonces, ¿Pensaste en que Pokemon vas a usar para hoy?" Esa pregunta era la del millón, estaba totalmente intrigada al saber que Pokemon usaría en especial a la nueva diversidad a elección. Durante su última gran batalla, en contra de Gary o Harrison, Ash no había tenido muchos Pokemon para seleccionar, ahora sin duda que podría tener libertad de elección.

"Si, ayer en la noche lo decidí y no…" Ash se adelanto a la siguiente pregunta obvia de Misty. "Tendrás que esperar a para saber" Misty gruño. Como si con el concurso no hubiera tenido suficiente, nuevamente se volvía misterioso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash, Misty estaban donde el profesor Oak para una revisión general ya pasados al medio día cuando un ruido ensordecedor y familiar inundo todo el laboratorio. Curiosos y alarmados salieron a revisar viendo a la enorme Pirámide de Batalla justo afuera, en el enorme claro contiguo al laboratorio. Los Pokemon de Ash que estaban en los alrededores en la reservación Oak miraron a la estructura con respeto. Charizard, Sceptile, Torkoal, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Pikachu se encargaron de relatar a todos sobre sus batallas con el Rey Pirámide durante el relato de Ash y Misty de sus viajes, contagiando el respeto e intimidación por esa gran estructura.

La gran entrada a la Pirámide se abrió justo en frente al ventanal en la sala. Tanto humanos como Pokemon miraron salir a Brandon y Samuel del interior. Ash no espero que Brandon llegara tan pronto, menos aun en un lugar diferente al citado.

"¿Brandon?" pregunto Ash confuso. "Pensé que la batalla seria mas tarde y en otro lugar." Confeso su duda el entrenador.

"Bien, digamos que por esta vez mi entusiasmo tomo lo mejor de mi." El arqueólogo hizo una breve pausa, mirando severamente a Ash. "No te equivoques Ash, el que me hayas retado no significa que yo no esperara esta batalla, quisiera ver cuanto has progresado desde que nos encontramos la ultima vez" Esas palabras relajaron un poco al entrenador, quitando de su mente la idea de que el cerebro de la frontera hubiera cedido ante las exigencias de un tonto chiquillo. "Además… se del resultado de la batalla programada entre Paúl y tu… quisiera ver cual fue tu error o si tal vez ya lo corregiste…"

Misty se preocupo un momento, pero la actitud de Ash no cambio en lo absoluto.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy listo…!" su grito fue cortado por su estomago. Al parecer su sistema digestivo tenía otros planes en vez de la batalla, recordándole al entrenador que no había comido desde el desayuno. "…tan pronto como logre comer algo" Todos rieron por la frase de Ash.

"Es una suerte que ya haya comenzado con el almuerzo…" La voz de mujer llamo la atención tanto de Ash como de Misty. Delia Ketchum salía de la cocina. "Pensé que antes de iniciar tu batalla querrías comer algo grande y le pedí la cocina al profesor Oak para hacerte el almuerzo de un campeón, además de invitar a comer al profesor y a todos ustedes. ¿Sr. Brandon y su ayudante se quedaran a comer?" pregunto en caso de tener que agregar platos a la mesa.

"Si no es mucha la molestia" comentaron tanto Brandon como Samuel a la vez.

"¡Excelente!" agrego otra voz. Todos se voltearon para ver al nuevo quinteto en la sala. Brock, Tracey, Dawn, Max y el profesor Birch. Se veían bastante agitados, respirando todos cansadamente.

"Logramos llegar a tiempo" dijo Max respirando con dificultad, gracias a su estatura menor era quien mas debía correr. El resto miraban extrañados la razón por la que estaban tan casados.

"Cuando vimos pasar la pirámide, pensamos que la batalla comenzaría pronto y vinimos corriendo" comento Dawn igualmente cansada.

"No se preocupe Sra. Ketchum, le ayudare" dijo Brock alegre de saber que volvería a cocinar. Toda esta alegría fue desechada cuando vio a Mr. Mime salir de la cocina. Ambos se miraron fervientemente, como si los ojos de ambos pudieran lanzar rayos, luchando por la supremacía. Ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

"Er… gracias" dijo un tanto incomoda de la lucha entre la lucha entre su Pokemon y Mr. Mime. A la sorpresa del criador, observador y coordinadora otro Pokemon surgió de la cocina. Tracey y Brock gritaron alarmados.

"¡Es Jygglypuff!" gritaron aterrados el par de muchachos. "¡No me duermas!"

"Tranquilos, Jiggly esta de nuestro lado ahora, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto la Sra. Ketchum en una voz tierna a su Pokemon rosado.

"¡Jiggly! ¡Jigglypuff!" respondió alegremente para luego regresar a la cocina.

"¿No hubo canción?" pregunto Tracey sorprendido.

"¿Nada?" agrego ahora el incrédulo Brock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sin duda que fue una gran sorpresa para todos, el saber que a Jigglypuff lo capturo la madre de Ash, aunque en realidad fueran solo Brock y Tracey, ya que Dawn no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la bola rosada anteriormente. El almuerzo avanzo rápidamente, lo mas resaltante era la singular compañía de Brandon y su ayudante.

La arqueología fue el gran tema en la mesa, hablando lo descubierto en las ruinas, por supuesto que también llego el tema de la propia experiencia de Ash, Misty y Brock en aquel lugar en el pasado. Brandon descubrió jeroglíficos sobre las versiones gigantes de Alakazam, Gengar y Jigglypuff gigantes, era mayor la sorpresa al saber que trío de jóvenes los habría presenciado en carne propia.

Luego de una comida deliciosa, Brandon y Samuel se adentraron de regreso a la pirámide, preparando el estadio para tal acontecimiento. Ash se alejo en compañía del Profesor Oak para solicitar las Pokeball de los Pokemon que iba a usar en la batalla. A ninguno de sus amigos o su novia le gusto la idea de tener a los Pokemon en secreto, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty, Delia, Dawn, Brock, Tracey, Max, Birch y Oak estaban sentados en las gradas observando atentos el estadio. Brandon y Ash estaban frente a frente, mientras que Samuel estaba felizmente en su posición habitual como el árbitro de la batalla.

"Me pregunto que Pokemon usara Ash en la batalla" dijo Max murmurando. Todos tenían la misma pregunta en sus mentes.

"Solo se que Pikachu y Charizard no estarán en ella" respondió Misty. Todos iban a preguntar el porque de esa respuesta, pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Misty estaba en el asiento junto al pasillo. Aprovechando aquel espacio en el pasillo estaba Charizard y en el hombro contrario donde es encontraba Azurril estaba Pikachu. Misteriosamente para los recién llegados, la pelirroja llevaba un huevo Pokemon entre sus brazos. "Pero tengo una idea." Completo.

"¿De donde sacaste ese huevo?" pregunto Brock muy curioso. Su naturaleza de criador lo dominaba en este momento.

"Es de Ash, lo trajo durante ese viaje hace una semana… antes de que preguntas él no me quiere decir de que es" Si, en realidad no solo Brock tenia esa pregunta en mente, sino que todos. El profesor Oak pudo analizarlo, pero fuera de saber que estaba en excelente estado, no concluyo a que especie de Pokemon pertenecía.

"Dijiste que tenias una idea de lo que pensaba usar Ash en esta batalla… ¿Otra vez leyendo sus pensamientos?" agrego divertido el criador Pokemon.

"No…" al parecer en este momento no noto la broma oculta en lo dicho por el criador. "… el que Charizard y Quilava estén aquí me lo dice" respondió Todos miraron a la pelirroja, quien estaba señalando a la cabeza del dragón. Tampoco uno de ellos noto que Quilava estaba sobre la cabeza del dragón recostado.

"¿Eh? ¿Quilava?" pregunto esta vez Tracey.

"Cyndaquil evoluciono durante uno de los ataques del equipo Rocket" La segunda respuesta de Misty ocasiono que todos centraran su visión en el Pokemon evolucionado. Este respondió con una de esas nuevas sonrisas que daba. De no ser porque Misty dijo que era el Cyndaquil de Ash, ninguno lo hubiera sospechado, su actitud era muy distinta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Damas y Caballeros!" grito Samuel mirando al pequeño publico formado de amigos y familiares en la pirámide. "¡Daremos comienzo a una nueva batalla entre dos entrenadores muy fuertes!" hizo una breve pausa volteándose para ver a ambos oponentes, hizo un gesto con su mando señalando al entrenador. "En este lado tenemos al retador. Posible octavo cerebro de la frontera. ¡Ash de pueblo Paleta!"

Ash se mantenía estable con una mirada neutra hacia Brandon. El entusiasmo y el nerviosismo tenían una lucha constante en su interior. Batiendo su corazón con gran fuerza. Por fin el momento había llegado.

Samuel volvió a hacer un gesto con la mano esta vez en la dirección del cerebro de la frontera.

"Y a su oponente. ¡El Rey pirámide! ¡El grandioso Brandon!" Brandon tenía sus brazos cruzados, observando severamente a Ash. Con la decisión y concentración que eran tan característicos, haciéndolo un cerebro de la frontera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Que emoción! No pude ir a ver la batalla final en esta pirámide. Esta es mi oportunidad de verla otra vez" dijo Delia mostrando su cámara digital lista para cualquier situación.

"Lo mismo digo" agrego Misty. El gimnasio había impedido el poder ir a verlo, en especial estando tan cerca en Kanto. Por eso en lo único que pudo pensar era en enviarle el señuelo de pesca. Demostrándolo que lo apoyaría a la distancia. Esta vez ella estaba aquí y no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

"Bien, yo vi la batalla de Brandon contra Paul. Se que Brandon es muy fuerte con sus Pokemon" En realidad Dawn tenia ciertas dudas respecto a la victoria de Ash. Claro que el entrenador había mejorado mucho en su estadía en Sinnoh, pero la forma en que Brandon derroto a Paul sin que este último pudiera derrotar a uno, además de la gran victoria de Paul sobre Ash, la hacían dudar.

"Solo podemos esperar y mirar" finalizo Brock el tema a tiempo para que el arbitro continuara con su presentación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Será una batalla de seis Pokemon cada uno se permiten intercambios! ¡Cuando los seis Pokemon caigan terminara la batalla!" anuncio fuertemente. Cuando el árbitro levanto sus manos frente a él y frente al público apareció un monitor. En ellos se mostraban las caras de Ash y Brandon; con seis círculos a cada lado y en el centro una especie de ruleta virtual. Esta comenzó a girar rápidamente, hasta quedar del lado de Brandon. "¡El Rey Pirámide escoge Pokemon primero! ¡Elijan sus Pokemon!"

"¡Lunatone! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" El Pokemon con apariencia de una pequeña media luna apareció frente a Brandon.

"_Así que será Lunatone en vez de Solrock_" pensó Ash tragando. "¡Glalie! ¡Yo te elijo!" Era el turno de Ash, y el enviado fue el Pokemon de hielo de Ash. Se mostraba entusiasmado por estar en batalla nuevamente.

En uno de los círculos, a un costado de la imagen de Ash y Brandon aparecían Lunatone y Glalie, ambos iluminados como ejemplos de la primera eleccion de cada entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Así que es Lunatone y el Glalie de Ash" Murmuro Dawn sacando su Pokedex de su bolsillo, señalando a ambos Pokemon.

**Dexter: Lunatone, el Pokemon meteorito. Su energía fluye y refluye según el ciclo de la luna; cuando esta expuesto a ella, rebosa de vitalidad.**

**Dexter: Glalie, el Pokemon cara. La forma evolucionada de Snorunt. Tiene un cuerpo imposible de derretir. Es capaz de congelar en un instante la humedad del ambiente.**

"Esa es una decisión extraña" comento Max admirando la elección de Ash contra el Lunatone de Brandon. "Los ataques tipo roca son muy efectivos contra los tipo hielo."

"De seguro Ash tiene una extraña estrategia contra eso" respondió Misty, si por algo conocía a su novio era por lo imprescindible que podría ser en batalla. En ocasiones funcionaba bien, en otras no tanto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Comiencen!" fueron las ultimas palabras de Samuel.

"¡Lunatone! ¡Usa Bola de Sombras!" Frente al Pokemon lunar se genero una esfera negra que aumentaba de tamaño, mostrando ser una gran amenaza para su oponente. Pero Ash no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

"¡Glalie Multiplícate y evade!" A falta de uno aparecieron varios Glalie en su lugar, dificultando mucho el tino de Bola de sombras. Irremediablemente el ataque tenía que ser lanzado y golpear un oponente falso. "Ahora usa Rayo de Hielo" Las copias desaparecieron, mientras que las antenas de Glalie generaron un destello azul brillante que al juntarse generaron un rayo disparado hacia Lunatone.

"¡Usa gravedad!" Inicio como solo un destello en el ojo de Lunatone, pero luego todo el campo se alumbro, al parecer no había pasado nada. Glalie hizo un sonido que se asemejo a un gruñido. A pesar de estar flotando se vio forzado a bajar su altura, ocasionando que el rayo hielo fallara. A su vez Lunaton se vio inafectado por el extraño cambio. "¡Vuelve a usar Bola de Sombras!" La esfera negra volvió a crecer frente al Lunatone. Lanzándola a gran velocidad contra su oponente.

"Vuelve a usar Doble Equipo" El Pokemon de hielo intento moverse, pero era como si estuviera pegado al suelo, ocasionando que soltara otro gruñido en su idioma. Esta vez la bola de sombras impacto de lleno.

Ash no entendía que le ocurría a su Pokemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Es el efecto de gravedad" comento Max notando la dificultad enorme de movilidad en Glalie. "La gravedad en todo el campo aumenta, causando disminución en la evasión de los Pokemon…" Max se detuvo admirando a Lunatone. "Es extraño, Lunatone no parece afectado por su propio ataque."

"Brandon debe haber entrenado a su Lunatone para superar los efectos de ese ataque." Todos miraron preocupados a Brock. "Si Glalie no se repone rápido o Ash no piensa en algo rápido, su Pokemon no durara mucho tiempo en batalla." No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde el inicio de la batalla y Ash ya estaba en problemas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Glalie!" La explosión de Bola de sombras se disipaba y Ash podía ver como su Pokemon estaba en el suelo, aun tratando de moverse, auque eso era una buena señal, ya que Glalie no estaba fuera del combate aun. "¿Puedes continuar?" pregunto Ash preocupado.

"¡Lee!" respondió en un grito decidido y forzando su cuerpo para volver a una altura del suelo decente, demostrando que aun se podía mover por el campo de batalla. "¡Lee!" ahora afirmo.

"¡Bien! ¡Usa Mordida!" Dando uso de su nueva voluntad de lucha Glalie se lanzo contra Lunatone, golpeándolo directamente y al parecer ocasionando mucho daño. "¡Vuelve a usar Mordida!" Lunatone al ser tipo Psíquico mostraba tener gran debilidad ante los ataques tipo oscuro, justamente a ataques como Mordida. Y al parecer Ash noto esto.

"¡Lunatone! ¡Aléjalo con Fuerza Psíquica!" Incluso Brandon no vio venir lo siguiente, porque el posible efecto colateral de Mordida hizo efecto, Lunatone retrocedió, no obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador. Nuevamente atino Mordida. "¡Lunatone!" Ese ataque estaba demostrando ser muy efectivo y podría darle la victoria a Ash, pero si fuera así Brandon no lo demostró.

A pesar de la segunda Mordida, Lunatone respondió ante la llamada de Brandon recuperado su determinación.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ahora usa Tormenta de Arena!" Lunatone comenzó a girar creando un verdadero remolino de Arena lanzado en todas direcciones. Los espectadores y el arbitro se vieron forzados a cubrirse los rostros ante tal potente ataque.

"¡Contraataca con Granizo!" Fue la respuesta de Ash. Imitando los giros de Lunatone, Glalie giro en la misma velocidad creando todo un remolino de granizo igualando a la Tormenta de Arena de su oponente.

Los dos ataque chocaron en el centro del estadio, creando una defensa de la misma magnitud para ambos Pokemon, lamentablemente no se podría decir lo mismo de los espectadores o el arbitro, quienes estaban demasiado en el centro. Eran victimas de ambos ataques. Con todo el esfuerzo el ataque debía llegar alguna vez a su final, revelando a ambos Pokemon cansados, pero Lunatone con suerte se podría mantener levitando.

Brando dio un suspiro. Al parecer no tenía alternativa.

"¡Usa Explosión!" Dando uso de sus últimas fuerzas, Lunatone fue a toda velocidad al sorprendido Glalie.

"¡Usa Rayo de Hielo!" Usando el peligroso acercamiento de Lunatone, Glalie logro acertar el ataque congelándolo al instante. Quedo atrapado en un enorme bloque de hielo.

"¡Lunatone no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es-!" Aun en su prisión de hielo Lunatone fue cubierto de un destello blanco, para luego crear una enorme explosión que destruyo todo el hielo y tomando dentro del rango de ataque a Glalie completamente. No hubo forma de escape desde un principio.

"¡Glalie!" grito Ash asustado.

Para cuando el humo se despejo ambos Pokemon estaban inconcientes, ni siquiera el árbitro se atrevió a hablar debido a la impresión. Ni siquiera Samuel esperaba que Lunatone tuviera tanta determinación.

"¡Tanto Glalie como Lunatone no pueden continuar! ¡Intercambien Pokemon!" ordeno. Las imágenes de Lunatone y Glalie en la gran pantalla del estadio de la pirámide se apagaron simultáneamente.

Lentamente Ash saco su Pokeball para regresar a Glalie a ella, pero el entrenador se mantenía sonriente y orgulloso del esfuerzo de su Pokemon, a pesar de la derrota. Por otro lado la batalla estaba recién comenzando, este fue solo el primer asalto.

"Buen trabajo Glalie… estoy orgulloso" Ash regreso la Pokeball a su cinturón.

Entre tanto Brandon también regresaba a Lunatone a su Pokeball, aun mas maravillado por la excelente batalla que estaba demostrando Ash. El buen control de las habilidades de Glalie fue lo que le obligo a usar aquel movimiento suicida. No tenia la intención de entregar la batalla a su oponente. Rápidamente la cambio por otra de su cinturón

"¡Dusknoir! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" La imagen del Pokemon fantasma de Brandon apareció junto a la imagen de este en la pantalla del estadio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Increíble! Su Dusclops evoluciono" fue el comentario de Max. En realidad era el único que pudo hablar. Unos, en especial Dawn, se estaban sacudiendo la arena y el granizo de la ropa y pelo, mientras que otros, como Misty y Brock, estaban aun impactados con el resultado del primer enfrentamiento. La pelirroja solo había visto usar en batalla a Glalie en los combates de Hoenn, sin contar el entrenamiento de las semanas anteriores. "Me pregunto cual será el siguiente Pokemon de Ash"

"Bien, eso es una nueva cuenta para el Glalie de Ash. Desde que lo capturo no ha tenido ninguna derrota. Tan solo empates y victorias" Comento Brock haciendo una breve cuenta mental de batallas de aquel Pokemon.

"Sin duda ese es un excelente espécimen de Glalie de la región Hoenn" felicito el Profesor Birch.

"Aunque aquel Lunatone también estaba espléndidamente entrenado, en especial al demostrar su invulnerabilidad contra su propio ataque de Gravedad. No muchos Pokemon pueden superar aquella dificultad." Agrego el Prof. Oak.

"La foto de Lunatone congelado y Glalie enfrente salio muy bien" se congratulaba Delia junto a su cámara digital. "Una nueva foto para el álbum de batalla de Ash. se vera muy bien junto a la victoria de Heracross contra Magmar."

Todos volvieron la atención al campo de batalla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Ahora es un Dusknoir… bien, es primera vez en una batalla real, sin contar a Sabrina…_" El entrenador espera que no se repitiera lo de la última vez. Aunque sus en el interior sabia que sus preocupaciones eran en vano, después de todo, en diferencia a la vez pasada ya lo entro junto a Misty. "¡Haunter! ¡Yo te elijo!"

Al arrojar la Pokeball al campo de batalla hizo su aparición el segundo Pokemon de Ash y el segundo Pokemon fantasma en batalla. Al salir de su Pokeball lo primero que hizo fue mostrar su lengua a Brandon y Dusknoir, agitándola de arriba a bajo mostrando su gran diversión y entusiasmo por esta batalla. La imagen de Haunter apareció en pantalla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Haunter! ¡¿De donde saco un Haunter Ash?" grito Max sorprendido. Mientras que Tracey y Dawn se mantenían con la misma sorpresa. Brock a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, no tardo en soltar una risa.

"¿Ese es el mismo que dejo con Sabrina?" pregunto el criador como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"Si… y no es el único…" contesto Misty. Como si fuera una señal secreta, a un costado de Brock se materializaron el otro par de Pokemon fantasmas. Dawn no pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror la ver ambos fantasmas frente a ella, quien estaba lamentablemente en la fila trasera a ellos. Este grito llamo la atención tanto de los dos oponentes como del árbitro.

Dawn se avergonzó.

"Er… lo siento… continúen" murmuro mientras se agachaba por la vergüenza.

Gaslty y Gengar no pudieron evitar reír gracias a su naturaleza burlesca. Charizard se mantenía en silencio, observando a ese Dusknoir, recordando que fue el mismo Pokemon que lo derroto hace algún tiempo. Y aunque Haunter no era su favorito, realmente esperaba que ganara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ya sabes que hacer Haunter" dijo Ash iniciando con su estrategia. Haunter agito su lengua una vez mas entendiendo a la perfección de antemano las intenciones de su nuevo entrenador y viejo amigo.

"¡Sea lo que sea no funcionara! ¡Dusknoir! ¡Golpe de Sombras!" Los brazos de Dusknoir de inmediato comenzaron a formar un color negro en sus manos. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el ataque Haunter se comenzó a reír siniestramente. El cuerpo del fantasma de Ash comenzó a desaparecer, dejando solo los ojos y la sonrisa traviesa del Pokemon, al mismo tiempo que estos ojos y sonrisa se sumergían bajo tierra.

La risa de Haunter aun podía ser escuchada en el estadio erizando la piel de casi todos los espectadores, salvo de Misty quien ya se había acostumbrado al siniestro sentido del humor del fantasma. Incluso el propio Dusknoir se sintió un poco asustado. Es verdad que un Pokemon fantasma podía ver a otro fantasma cuando ira invisible, pero no significaba que tuviera visión de rayos-x, no podía ver bajo tierra.

La risa continuaba generando eco por todo el estadio pirámide.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"De-debo decir… que ese Ha-Haunter en verdad sabe como asustar" dijo Dawn inquita por tal siniestra risa. Rápidamente saco su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Dusknoir, el Pokemon Grillete. La forma evolucionada de Dusclops. La antena de la cabeza captura ondas de radio lejanas que le permite secuestrar gente.**

Ese último cometario de información erizo la piel de casi todos los presentes, efecto aumentado por la risa continua del Haunter de Ash. Estaban ante una batalla totalmente terrorífica entre manos. Aun así Dawn no se detuvo con el análisis de su Pokedex. Aunque todos tenían miedo de escuchar la respuesta del aparato.

**Dexter: Haunter, el Pokemon Gaseoso. La forma evolucionada de Gastly. Puede atravesar cualquier obstáculo. Atraviesa las paredes para espiar a sus enemigos.**

Hubo un claro sonido de garganta tragando, ocasionado por Dawn y Tracey, quienes solo podrían aumentar su temor. Claro que los profesores ya tenían ciertas experiencias con Pokemon de ese tipo. Mientras que en Max tenia un efecto totalmente contrario. Se veía maravillado con la próxima batalla, aunque no podría evitar tener un poco de temor.

Dawn a su vez recordó algo que paso en Sinnoh durante los meses pasados, lo mismo que ocurría hoy.

"Ya entiendo" dedujo Dawn. "Esta es la misma forma en la que atacaba Darkrai" Brock y Pikachu recordaron como por arte de magia. Al parecer Ash le había comentado los movimientos de aquel fantasma legendario para poder aplicarlos en batalla. Sin duda que Ash era muy inventivo. Además ambos tenían una diferencia crucial que aventajaba enormemente a Haunter. No se proyectaba sombra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Ahora usa Garra de Sombra!" Fue la orden seria de Ash. Dusknoir y Brandon se prepararon par recibir el impacto del ataque, pero nada ocurrió, salvo de seguir escuchando la tétrica risa del Pokemon fantasma oponente.

"¡Hang! ¡Hang!" El golpe vino desde abajo del suelo. Tan solo se vio como la garra de Haunter salía de la tierra impactando contra la base de Dusknoir. Nuevamente la garra desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"¡Bien hecho! ¡Continua de esa forma!"

La risa continuaba, así como los golpes sorpresa. Dusknoir solo le ponía atención al suelo, lo que Haunter aprovechaba para atacar por la espalada. Dusknoir miraba en aquella dirección, pero Haunter ya se había ocultado bajo tierra. Incluso Dusknoir siendo Pokemon fantasma ya había entrado en pánico. Demostrando que Haunter podría asustar lo que fuera.

"¡Cálmate y enfócate en la batalla!" ordeno Brandon. Pero todo esto fue en vano, su Pokemon estaba demasiado aterrado como para escuchar las órdenes de su entrenador. Ash solo se podía reír en voz baja, demasiado divertido al saber que la estrategia de Haunter funcionaba a la perfección. Además que siempre disfruto de las payasadas de Haunter. Usarlas en batalla era todo un nuevo nivel de diversión.

"¡Ahora usa Energía Oscura!" Tal y como paso con Garra de Sombras no hubo respuesta, ocasionando que Dusknoir perdiera el control aun mas. En desesperación comenzó a lanzar Golpe de Sombras en todas direcciones posibles, sin poder encontrar a su oponente. Incluso Brandon comenzó a sentir la presión. Ash se adelanto a su posible acción. "¡Antes usa Mirada Mala!"

Al parecer Haunter lo estaba viendo de algún lugar, porque Dusknoir destello en un color rojo. Brandon intento usar el rayo atrayente de su Pokeball, pero no pudo hacer efecto en Dusknoir. El Pokemon de Brandon estaba atrapado ante su… ansiado destino. **[[N/a: ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude evitarlo! Pero Invasor Zim es un clásico]]**

"¡Dusk! ¡Dusknoir!" grito desesperado parando su ataque agotado. Podría entenderse claramente como un "_¡Donde estas!_"

"Hang…" Murmuro la voz siniestra de Haunter en su oído, como una perfecta respuesta "_Aquí…_"

"¡Noir!" El grito de terror de Dusknoir fue su sentencia. **[[N/a: Otra vez siento las referencias de Batman Inicia. Ya saben, el ataque de Batman en la bodega de Falcone]] **El ataque de Energía Oscura fue a quemarropa. Dusknoir quedo fuera de combate y Haunter no recibió daño alguno. El arbitro y Brandon estaban impresionados.

"Dusk-Dusknoir no puede continuar… Haunter es el ganador" La imagen de Dusknoir en la gran pantalla se apago.

"¡Genial Haunter! ¡Tu actuación estuvo increíble!" grito su entrenador orgulloso, sin poder evitar reír en voz alta. En verdad había disfrutado de este encuentro, como si viera una película de terror o suspenso manejada por Haunter y Ash era el director.

"Es un único espécimen de Haunter el que tienes ahí, jovencito. Sin duda es un maestro de las bromas y el tormento. El aprovechar todos esos dones en batalla también indican que eres un gran entrenador" felicito Brandon en lo que regresaba a Dusknoir a su Pokeball. Después de aquel susto, su Pokemon merecía un buen descanso. "Pero con esto acaba el precalentamiento" El ultimo comentario fue uno serio, unos de esos cambios repentinos de actitud tan característicos de Brandon.

Mientras tanto Haunter hacia reverencias al escaso publico del estadio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gastly y Gengar se reían fuertemente disfrutando grandemente la función que les había dado su amigo. También aplaudiendo o silbando, respondiendo a las reverencias que hacia cortésmente su amigo desde el campo de batalla.

"Increíble, Dusknoir ni siquiera toco a Haunter" dijo Max.

"Todo un artista del terror" agrego el Profesor Oak.

"Sin duda que ese es uno de los Pokemon mas fuertes de Ash" Al pronunciar esas palabras, Brock sintió que lo miraban de una manera terrible. Asustado miro en la dirección de aquella sensación. Charizard, Quilava y Pikachu lo miraban severamente. "Di-dije uno de los mas fuertes… uno" aseguro Brock con cuidado de no lastimar el orgullo de esos Pokemon.

"Brandon dijo que el calentamiento termino…" dijo en voz baja Misty. Esas palabras también cambiaron la actitud de Ash, al parecer el ya estaba presintiendo quien era el posible siguiente Pokemon de su oponente.

"Oigan, ¿No notan algo diferente en Ash?" pregunto Dawn algo sospechosa. "Al principio pensé que era solo mi imaginación, pero estoy segura que algo cambio en Ash. Aunque no se lo que es"

"Es verdad" comento Brock. "Hay algo diferente en él…" El criador noto algo sospechoso. Un misterioso sonrojo de cierta pelirroja presente, de inmediato soltó una risilla confabuladora. "Es como si no tuviera la presión de algo, se ve mas tranquilo y se nota que se divierte mucho mas… ¿Tienes algo que ver con eso Misty?" pregunto el criador.

La pelirroja no respondió.

Tracey y Max miraban extrañados al entrenador. Ellos no podían notar nada diferente en el estilo de Ash, claro que era porque no lo habían notado en Sinnoh y ningún combate posterior al encuentro con Paul. Pero tanto como para Dawn y Brock, incluso Pikachu, la diferencia era clara. Ya no había peso en los hombros de entrenador.

Este leve momento de paz termino, la tensión en todos creció por la siguiente elección de Brandon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Regirock! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" El primero de la colección de Regis hizo su aparición, esta vez era la versión tipo Roca. En pantalla aparecio brillando la imagen de Brandon, como su tercera opción en batalla. "Bien, espero que aun continúes al nivel después de esto" Ash trago.

"¡Usa Mirada mala!" fue la orden inmediata de Ash. Sorprendiendo a Brandon, pero lo que vino después no lo vio venir. "¡Lo hiciste muy bien Haunter!" Ash regreso al Pokemon fantasma a su Pokeball. Aunque siguió hablándole a su Pokeball. "Nada mal para tu primera batalla, ¿Eh Haunter?" Ash sintió como si es cuchara un leve _Hang_ en afirmación desde el interior de la Pokeball y sonrío. La luz en la imagen de Haunter se apago, aun mostrando que estaba listo para otro combate en cualquier momento. Rápidamente la cambio por otra de su cinturón. "¡Buizel! ¡Yo te elijo!"

"¡Buhi!" Esta vez era el turno del Pokemon nutria de hacer su aparición en combate. Como siempre en su característica posición, cruzado de brazos. Demostrando su gran orgullo, sin temerle al enorme oponente.

"Me has impresionado con el ultimo movimiento de Haunter y al ver ese Buizel, sin duda que traes a alguien con mucha determinación ahí" indico Brandon aquel rasgo. "Esta bien, porque necesitara toda la determinación y mucha mas para derrotar a Regirock."

"Regirock, usa Filo de Roca" Fragmentos de roca comenzaron a rodear a Regirock en forma circular, siendo lanzados todos en dirección a Buizel.

"¡Buizel usa Aquajet!" Gracias a la velocidad de su ataque logro evadir fácilmente el Filo de Roca de Regirock, al mismo tiempo el ataque de Buizel impacto de lleno sobre la cabeza del oponente, logrando tumbarlo un poco. Con el ímpetu luego del choque de ataque Buizel quedo a una leve distancia de la espalda de Regirock. "¡Ahora usa Pulso de Agua!" La esfera brillante de agua la formo rápidamente, lanzándola sobre la cabeza de Regirock. Ahora el Pokemon de Roca fue tumbado hacia delante dando varios pasos torpemente..

Buizel aterrizo en tierra dando una voltereta y derrapando levemente. Para el horror de Ash y Buizel, Regirock se recupero como si nada le hubiera pasado. Incluso fueron dos los ataques de agua que atinaron en su contra.

"Debo decir, el trabajo de equipo que tienen ustedes es sorprendente, pero necesitaran mucha mas fuerza para derrotarnos. ¡Regirock! ¡Cerrojo!" Con sus brazos planos, Regirock creo un anillo de luz rojo, el cual fue lanzado hacia Buizel, mientras que en la piel bajo el cuello de este aparecía un pequeño blanco. "¡Ahora usa Hiperrayo!"

"¡Buizel vuelve a usar Aquajet!" grito Ash.

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques en el mismo instante. Con su gran velocidad, Buizel fue capaz de eludir el Hiperrayo, impactando nuevamente el ataque de agua en Regirock. Lo que no esperaban es que el Hiperrayo diera media vuelta en la dirección de Buizel, impactándolo de lleno. Tan poderoso fue que lo envío contra una de las paredes del estadio.

"¡Buizel!" grito Ash. Sin duda que Cerrojo podría hacer el trabajo muy bien. Para el lamento de Ash, nuevamente Regirock pareció inafectado por el ataque de Buizel. Por otra parte Buizel se levanto con gran dificultad. No podría resistir otro ataque de esa magnitud. Aunque se reavivo de inmediato dando un salto de entre los escombros de la pared, regresando al campo de batalla. "¡Regirock no se puede mover! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!" Al parecer Brandon tenía la intención de regresarlo a su Pokeball para que recargara tranquilo, pero la Mirada Mala de Haunter estaba haciendo efecto. Ash se había adelantado a esto, y ese fue el legado de Haunter.

"¡Buizel usa Aquajet y luego Pulso de Agua!" Brandon no lo vio venir. Durante el Aquajet Buizel comenzó a girar, agregando el poder de Pulso de Agua. Fue un choque que de seguro fue golpe crítico. Al mismo tiempo, se creo la misma situación de hace unos momentos. El choque del ataque tumbo a Regirock hacia atrás, mientras Buizel estaba a una distancia sobre su espalda. "¡Acábalo con Golpe de Hielo!" Colocando toda su fuerza en el ataque impacto la espalda de su oponente derribándolo por primera vez hacia el frente.

Buizel volvió a caer en un leve derrape, volteándose para ver a su oponente.

"Regi… Regirock…"

"¡¿Buhi?/¡¿Qué?" fueron los gritos de horror de Buizel y Ash. Ninguno podría creer que un Pokemon pudiera ponerse de pie después de tal enorme castigo, su cuerpo se veía algo lastimado, pero aun se mantenía en pie firme. Buizel por otro lado era una ruina. Con suerte se lograba mantener en pie.

"¡Bien Regirock! ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Cerrojo!" y otra vez Buizel quedo marcado.

"¡Se que puedes hacerlo Buizel! ¡Vuelve a usar Aquajet!" pidió Ash. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Buizel se lanzo contra Regirock nuevamente.

"¡Usa Cañonazo!" Regirock junto energía eléctrica pura en forma de esfera. Sin esperar la lanzo contra el Pokemon de Agua. Buizel no seria capaz de resistirlo. Afortunadamente eludió el ataque con un giro improvisado de Aquajet dando un efecto de semicírculo. Lamentablemente no espero que Regirock lo atrapara entre sus fuertes brazos, dispersando de inmediato el Aquajet.

Ahora el cañonazo venia de vuelta hacia Buizel y el no podía escapar del potente agarre de su oponente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Es imposible que Buizel escape de ese ataque!" grito Max impactado.

Misty en un principio había estado admirada. Jamás había visto tal determinación en un Pokemon de agua, ni siquiera el Squirtle de Ash mostraba tanto. Incluso ella estando en los pies de Ash no podría encontrar una salvación para el inminente ataque de Regirock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Vamos Buizel! ¡Usa Chorro de Agua! ¡Tienes que escapar!" Buizel le lanzo el chorro directamente en la cara, pero Regirock ni siquiera se movió, y la presión de sus brazos no flaqueo. "¡Buizel!"

Buizel gruño con fuerza buscando algo de fuerza para poder liberarse, pero nada venia. ¿Cómo podría? No, su orgullo no le permitía rendirse tan fácilmente. No de esta forma. Aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, no perdería de esta forma. Podía sentir zumbando mas cerca la electricidad. Tan solo tenía un escape, aunque fuera una decisión de la que no había vuelta atrás.

Ash abrió sus ojos, incluso Brandon y el árbitro.

Un destello blanco cubrió a Buizel.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**¡Al final de este capitulo hay...! ¡UNA HABITACION CON UN ALCE! [insertar sonido dramatico] Na, lamento la tardanza y lamento el par de leve referencias de peliculas y series en este capitulo, pero no pude evitarlo. Debe ser a que estuve todos los dias pasados y muy problablemente los proximos dias jugando Batman: Arkham Asylum, respecto al invasor zim, encotre ese capitulo hace unos dias y no puedo dejar de reir (a pesar de que le capitulo es bastante viejo).**

**Tambien mi tardanza se debe a que me puse a jugar Pokemon Platino y si, pueden culpar a ese juego del resultado final de este capitulo (es obvio lo que le ocurre a Buizel, ¿Verdad? aunque no lo dire, pero tengo uno en el juego). Tambien pueden culpar a ese juego a un proximo Pokemon que tendra en el siguiente capitulo Ash (tambien a Wikidex... su descripcion era demaciado seca... solo comparable con Lucario).**

**¿Cual es la mania de dejar a Buizel en problemas? En la serie Drapion lo tiene agarrado y aqui Regirock lo tiene agarrado. A todo esto, si, vi la primera parte de la batalla de Ash contra Paul en la liga. ¡Asombroso! Infernape le pateo el tracero a Aggron. Y solo dias antes habia visto la derrota de Ash contra Paul (¿Notan el incio de este capitulo? Comenzo a escribirse ese mismo dia). Debo decirlo, Tanto como Chimchar, como Monferno o como Infernape... ese Pokemon es toda una maquina de batalla. En especial su Super golpe. Aggron y Ursaring no vieron venir ese golpe. La escena en la que Monferno aprendio supergolpe fue genial, en especial cuando solo usando sus puños le lanzo esa rafaga de Aire a Paul (Por un momento pense que era combate cercano). Ay... y aun quedan 2 partes mas en la batalla de Ash contra Paul (ojala en este fanfic pudiera hacer eso, es mi sueño hacer una batalla 6 vs 6 de 70 paginas, pero creo que seria muy aburrido para ustedes).**

**Al tema de la batalla en este capitulo. ¿Les gusto? O mejor dicho ¿Les gusto Haunter? Debo decirlo que esa es la unica forma en la que me lo imagino en batalla. Y recuerden, recien voy en la mitad... hahahaha, Haunter aun no termina con su labor.  
**

**Mas tarde actualizare para dejar los comentarios. Ahora estoy apurado (Esta lloviendo, cosa rara porque vivo en una zona desertica y esta quedando todo patas arriba en esta ciudad. Pueden cortar la luz en cualquier momento. Asi que nos vemos y DEJEN REVIEWS!  
**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite  
Capitulo 6: ¡El Rey gigante aparece! **

"¡La pirámide de batalla!"

"Al parecer la batalla comenzó antes de lo esperado… ¡Sujétate!"

El convertible rojo como mínimo triplico su velocidad, ignorando cualquier señal de transito o incluso la ruta escarpada del camino rural. El auto comenzó a vibrar alarmadamente, ocasionando que tanto el joven acompañante del conductor y su Pokemon eléctrico tuvieran graves problemas de movilidad. El dúo saltaba fuertemente sobre el asiento delantero del auto.

Tan solo hace un día Ritchie había vencido a Greta en una revancha y Scott como observador de aquella batalla se ofreció a traerlo para ver la batalla de Ash contra Brandon, recordando la hora establecida para la batalla, partieron con mucha antelación, pero con lo que no contaban era que la batalla partiría mucho antes de lo esperado.

A una velocidad impresionante llegaban a la reservación Oak, en donde se podía ver claramente la pirámide de batalla tras el pequeño laboratorio en comparación. Lo que alarmo al entrenador y rival de Ash, es que el convertible rojo no se detuvo, de hecho iba en trayectoria de colisión contra las rejas de la reservación.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Vamos a chocar!" exclamo Ritchie alarmado.

"¡Estoy contando con ello!" respondió el conductor como si se tratara de un desafío. Ritchie y Sparky pensaron que no era posible, pero si lo era. El auto volvió a aumentar su velocidad, poniéndole el pedal del acelerador a fondo. Los neumáticos resonaron con el rose con la tierra escarpada.

"¡Ahh!"

"¡Pikaa!"

Tanto entrenador como Pokemon gritaron de horror mientras el auto atravesaba la reja de la reservación. Todavía sin detenerse o sin considerar los daños importantes tanto del auto como de la propiedad, Scott fue colina arriba a un costado de la escalera principal. Y de un preciso derrape, se estaciono frente a la pirámide.

Scott desde su asiento salto la puerta de su auto cayendo de pie, para luego correr, a pesar de su gran tamaño, hacia la entrada de la pirámide. Pero tan solo dio un par de pasos, porque noto que su compañero copiloto no lo estaba acompañando.

"¿Qué ocurre? La batalla ya debe estar en curso" dijo aun trotando en un solo lugar.

Todo apuntaba a que Scott ya estaba acostumbrado a conducir de esa manera si fuera necesario, porque tanto Ritchie, como Sparky estaban casi fosilizados en sus asientos. Sus caras pálidas, junto con todas sus habilidades motoras destrozadas por el miedo.

"¡Rápido Ritchie!" ordeno Scott. Con una rápidas palmadas en la espalda del entrenador logro sacarlo de su estupefacción. Ritchie salto la puerta del auto, notando que sus pies aun respondían correctamente y corrió junto al excéntrico millonario y dueño de la batalla de la frontera. Sparky colgaba de su hombro aferrándose por la velocidad de su entrenador.

"¿No… va a… tener… problemas… por la… puerta?" pregunto Ritchie mientras corría a todo lo que daba.

"No hay… problema… pagare todos… los daños…" respondió de la misma forma agitada el millonario.

Ambos con todas sus fuerzas abrieron las puertas de la pirámide de batalla. De inmediato el par noto a Ash delante a ellos. Sin duda que estaba en lo correcto, la batalla había comenzado. Con miedo a interrumpirla, demostraron silencio mientras iban por un costado hasta llegar a las gradas, pero no pudieron avanzar mucho, ya que ambos se congelaron ante el espectáculo.

Un Pokemon, a lo que Ritchie pudo deducir que era un tipo Roca, mantenía prisionero entre sus brazos a otro, lo que también deducía que era un tipo Agua. Un ataque se aproximaba lentamente hacia el Pokemon prisionero, pero este comenzó a brillar de un modo familiar…

…estaba evolucionando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash estaba mudo, el brillo de Buizel solo significaba una cosa y no había momento más oportuno o inoportuno. No sabía como clasificarlo. En estos momentos su Pokemon no tenía el lujo del tiempo para terminar su evolución, y estaba claro que Regirock no estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

"_¡Lo tengo!_" Uno de los dones de Ash hizo su aparición. El tenía una buena capacidad para pensar bajo alta presión, en realidad eran las únicas veces en las que en verdad pensaba. "¡Buizel! ¡Usa Aquajet!"

Como si se tratara de intentar posesionarse de una barra de jabón húmedo, Buizel, en plena transición, se zafo del potente agarre hacia arriba, cayendo a la espalda de Regirock. Al aterrizar y dispersarse toda el agua del ataque, también lo hizo el brillo de la evolución. Ahora estaba Floatzel en toda gloria y majestad. A pesar del cambio corporal, su sonrisa se mantenía igual, confidente de sus habilidades y de las de su entrenador.

Lo malo es que el Cañonazo seguía su curso, parecía tener vida propia, porque de una manera impresionante esquivo a Regirock y se dirigió hacia su objetivo principal. Esta vez Ash tenía un plan.

"¡Contraescudo!"

Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas renovadas, Floatzel comenzó a girar en espiral en tierra, con la ayuda de su Pulso de Agua, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender agua creando una barrera en espiral, lo suficiente para parar el Cañonazo. Y como por arte de magia, el blanco que se había creado en su cuerpo desapareció. Ahora Floatzel era libre para atacar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Todos los espectadores estaban mudos, salvo Misty, quien podría considerarse maravillada con la, a su gusto, hermosa evolución de Buizel. Floatzel demostraba ser todo un Pokemon tipo agua. Su figura, su elegancia, algún día ella tendría que capturar uno. Incluso la idea de persuadir a su novio para un posible intercambio sonaba atrayente.

"Al parecer Buizel no pudo escoger mejor momento para evolucionar" comento Brock aun sudando frío por el escape de ultimo segundo del Pokemon acuático. "Un solo Cañonazo y Floatzel no lo cuenta."

"¿Ese Pokemon se llama Floatzel?" pregunto una voz familiar, pero que antes no estaba presente.

"¡Ritchie!" dijo Tracey, mientras este se sentaba a su lado. En la parte de atrás se sentó Scott junto al Oak y Birch. "Ya pensaba que no vendrías" agrego notando que el entrenador aun estaba muy agitado.

"La batalla comenzó antes" se defendió el entrenador.

"Se podría decir que es culpa de Ash y Brandon, ninguno de ellos soporto el entusiasmo de enfrentarse de nuevo." Completo Brock. Esto fue captado Scott y sonrío. Su rey pirámide al parecer había encontrado un rival digno.

"Al parecer el combate va bastante parejo, aunque Ash demuestra una leve ventaja" comento Scott admirando la pantalla digital. Cada entrenador había mostrado a tres de sus Pokemon. El Glalie de Ash ya estaba fuera de combate, mientras que un Haunter aun estaba en su reserva. En cambio dos Pokemon de Brandon estaban fuera de combate: Lunatone y Dusknoir. "Así que ya uso a Lunatone y Dusknoir, esto se va a poner bueno…"

"¿Cuáles son los Pokemon que están en batalla ahora?" pregunto curioso Ritchie, en realidad pudo escuchar el nombre de Floatzel, pero no le era familiar, al igual que el gigante de roca al que enfrentaba.

"Ese es el Floatzel de Ash, acaba de evolucionar durante la batalla, en su forma anterior era Buizel. Es un Pokemon que vive en la región Sinnoh" comento Misty.

"Su oponente es Regirock. Es un Pokemon de Hoenn y es tan escaso que se le considera legendario. Brandon se dedica a buscar Pokemon raros en lugares ancestrales." Explico Scott.

"Espere, creo que he escuchado sobre ese Pokemon, pero recuerdo que son tres de la misma clase, como lo son Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres o Suicune, Raikou y Entei." Dijo el entrenador vagamente. "Pero tan solo había escuchado rumores, nunca los había visto y menos aun sabia que alguien los estaba capturando."

"Ah… Brandon se especializa en ese tipo de cosas y en realidad no son tres… son cuatro y Brandon me dijo hace una semana que termino su colección" Brock, Dawn y Pikachu abrieron sus ojos como platos. Palideciendo al instante. La pelirroja noto sus expresiones y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"No…" murmuro Brock.

¿Estaría Ash preparado para tal reto?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Floatzel abrió su boca y algo nuevo sucedió. Sus nuevos colmillos comenzaron a expandirse hacia enfrente tomando un color azul brillante, esto lo hacia para demostrar a su entrenador su nuevo ataque.

"¡Eso fue Colmillo de Hielo!" dijo su entrenador orgulloso. Incluso Brandon se vio sorprendido. La determinación de ese Pokemon solo podía ser comparada con la de su propio entrenador y ambos demostraban que daban todo en este momento. "¡Bien! ¡Probemos tu nuevo ataque! ¡Usa Colmillo de Hielo!" De inmediato Floatzel se lanzo contra Regirock, prolongando enormemente sus relucientes colmillos por el ataque.

"¡Ze zel!" grito el Pokemon por primera vez, haciendo uso de su nueva voz.

"¡Regirock! ¡Filo de Roca!"

"Regi… Regirock"

Desde un inicio de la batalla se mostró que Buizel era más veloz, con mayor razón su evolución demostraba esta característica evadiendo el ataque de su oponente, para luego morderle oportunamente el brazo al gran Pokemon de roca. En estos momentos era lo importante, la única ventaja de Floatzel sobre Regirock era su velocidad y debía mantenerse así.

El ataque fue un golpe directo, creando gran daño y resultados inmediatos; el brazo de Regirock se congelo.

"Si crees que un poco de escarcha nos detendrá, entonces te equivocas jovencito. ¡Usa Golpe Centrado!" Fue una elección obvia. Debido a la cercanía inmediata de Floatzel, ahora estaba a merced del Pokemon de Roca, pero para la sorpresa de Brandon, no ocurrió nada, Regirock solo dio un paso hacia atrás. "Pero que…"

"Así que retrocedió… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?" se dijo Ash triunfante. **[[N/a: 10%]]** "Vuelve a usar Colmillo de Hielo en el otro brazo."

"¡Ze zel!" Aprovechando la inactividad de su oponente, Floatzel usando su flotador renovado se distancio de su brazo izquierdo para caer sobre el derecho, aplicando otro efectivo ataque, congelando este brazo también.

"Te dije que un poco de escarcha no nos detendrá, ¡Vuelve a intentar Golpe Centrado!" Al horror de Ash, con una facilidad tremenda Regirock se libero con tan solo una contracción de su brazo, para luego golpear de lleno a Floatzel y enviándolo contra la pared opuesta. Fue un impacto increíble. Ni siquiera Ash creyó que Floatzel se levantaría a aquel golpe. Ni siquiera el árbitro se atrevía a decir una palabra. Lentamente y sin pronunciar un sonido se levanto.

Al verlo más detalladamente, Ash no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa. Su flotador, que cubría la mayor parte de la delantera de Floatzel se había hinchado. En este momento regresaba a su tamaño natural. Eso le recordó al Floatzel del líder de gimnasio de Sinnoh. Súper Wake. Según recordaba bien, el flotador de Floatzel podría resistir un ataque de Gigaimpacto sin mayores daños.

"¡Regirock! ¡Usa Cerrojo!" Por tercera vez en la batalla un blanco apareció en el cuerpo del Pokemon de Ash.

"¡Floatzel usa Aquajet!" ordeno Ash.

"¡Zel Zel!" grito cubriendo su cuerpo de agua, impulsándose hacia Regirock.

"¡Ahora usa Golpe Centrado!" A la sorpresa de Ash, Regirock evadió el Aquajet de Buizel y gracias al Cerrojo, golpeo esta vez la espalda del oponente, enviándolo otra vez hacia la pared. En el lugar donde golpeo esta vez no había flotador. Sin duda fue un golpe directo. Floatzel volvió a golpear fuertemente la muralla del estadio.

"¡Floatzel!" El grito de Ash fue inútil, su Pokemon ya estaba fuera de combate.

"¡Buizel…! Digo… ¡Floatzel no puede continuar! ¡Regirock es el ganador!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No puedo creer que Floatzel perdiera" comento Max insatisfecho con el resultado. "La defensa de Floatzel parecía impenetrable" Incluso el resto de sus amigos se veían desanimados por la derrota del nuevo Pokemon evolucionado.

"No se preocupen, Ash encontrara una forma de ganar" interrumpió la pelirroja los pensamientos pesimistas de todos. "Tan solo deben tener fe en Ash" Y con esas palabras de su novia y con espíritus mas optimistas, los miembros del publico miraron la continua batalla. Mientras Delia se reía en voz baja, como siempre Misty mostraba confianza absoluta en Ash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No esperaba menos Floatzel" dijo Ash manteniendo un tono alegre mientras regresaba al Pokemon a su Pokeball. "Lo hiciste excelente" Al parecer la derrota de su Pokemon no lo había desanimado ni si quiera un poco. De inmediato intercambio el instrumento de captura Pokemon por otro de su cinturón. "Es tiempo de la revancha, ¡Sceptile! ¡Yo te elijo!"

"¡Scep! ¡Tail!" Grito el Pokemon mientras se ponía su característica rama en su boca. El arbitro sudo frió, ya que su ultimo encuentro no fue el mas amistoso, menos el ser tomado de rehén por ese mismo Pokemon.

"¿Sceptile? La última vez no termino bien, ¿Lo recuerdas?" dijo Brandon sorprendido por su elección, al mismo tiempo habría cambiado de Pokemon, pero el ataque de Haunter seguía presente, Regirock estaba condenado a repetir esa batalla.

"Tal vez, pero admito que no era mi mejor momento. Esta vez te demostrare el verdadero poder de Sceptile, ¿Verdad amigo?" pregunto el entrenador a su orgulloso Pokemon.

"¡Scep!" secundo su Pokemon estando de acuerdo.

"¡Eso lo veremos! ¡¿Preparado Regirock?"

"Reeegiiii" El Pokemon de roca dio un paso hacia el frente en señal de amenaza, a pesar de que su voz electrónica no podía representarlo muy bien respecto a sus emociones.

"¡Comiencen!" indico el arbitro.

"¡Sceptile! ¡Acércate y lanza Bala Semillas!" El Pokemon planta inicio carrera hacia su oponente, demostrando su potente velocidad. Pero el Pokemon no ataco de inmediato al parecer noto algo en la voz de su entrenador.

"¡Regirock! ¡Comienza con Hiperrayo!" La esfera amarilla que daría origen al potente láser comenzó a crecer en las manos del gigante de roca, señalando hacia el próximo Sceptile.

"¡Al suelo ahora!" Esa era la señal que el reptil esperaba, para la sorpresa de Brandon el ataque fue dirigido bajo los pies de Regirock y al contacto con el suelo generó un denso humo, demostrando ser una excelente improvisación de pantalla de humo.

Bastaba con decir que la visibilidad actual de Regirock era de cero y no podría encontrar un objetivo para su ataque. Con gran capacidad de dominio logro aguantar un poco el ataque en sus manos, esperando a que el humo se disipara, pero a la sorpresa del Pokemon, este ya no estaba. El gigante de roca movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a su oponente sin resultado, pero al parecer era el único en el estadio que no lo veía.

"¡Sobre tu espalda!" fue la advertencia de Brandon. Sin duda que Regirock estaba sorprendido, entre el estado de alerta en la búsqueda de su rival y la presión de contener el ataque entre sus manos no pudo centrarse en el peso adicional en su espalda. Esto ocasionó que no pudiera retener más el Hiperrayo y ya se disponía a lanzarlo hacia el frente vacío.

Ash sonrío.

"¡Sceptile! ¡Ahora usa Protección!" A la perplejidad de Brandon, el Pokemon no puso en duda la decisión de Ash y activo su defensa cubriéndose a si mismo y a Regirock en su totalidad. Con lo que no contaba ni el gigante de roca o su entrenador es que el Hiperrayo impacto sobre la barrera, creando una explosión peligrosamente cercana a su usuario. El Pokemon de Roca fue totalmente alcanzado por su ataque al estar en el centro de la explosión, Sceptile logro resistir un bastante mejor el daño ya que el propio Pokemon de roca se antepuso ante el golpe directo, al mismo tiempo uso la explosión para dar un salto hacia atrás.

"¡Termínalo con Lluvia de Hojas!" un espiral verde remato en la espalda del gigante de roca. Este cayó como una tabla.

"¡Regirock no puede continuar! ¡Sceptile es el ganador!"

En declaración a esto, el cuadro de Regirock en el panel se apago. El primer Regi habia caído.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Jamás habia visto que usaran Protección de esa forma!" grito Ritchie sorprendido.

"Eso y el que Ash en verdad usara a un Pokemon con ventaja de tipo" agrego Max igualmente sorprendido. "May va a lamentar perderse de esto" comento con malicia el muchacho con gafas. "Va a ser un placer mirar su cara de sorpresa mientras le cuento esta batalla."

"Y Ash sigue con sorpresa" comento Scott alegre de ver a Ash en batalla. "Sceptile se ve mucho mas fuerte desde que lo vi la ultima vez, recibió un poco daño del Hiperrayo, pero no se ve lastimado."

"¡Y otra foto!" comento Delia mientras sacaba la postura victoriosa de Sceptile.

"A Ash le quedan cuatro Pokemon y a Brandon le quedan tres. Ash ya uso a dos de ellos, mientras que para Brandon aun no los ha sacado. Esto en verdad esta parejo" comento Brock un tanto preocupado.

"Solo espero que no se descuide" susurro la pelirroja, esperando a que sus miedos no se hicieran realidad. El entrenador tenía tendencias de confiarse, esta vez esperaba equivocarse. Después de todo no era primera vez que se enfrentaba a Brandon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Diste una dura batalla amigo, tienes tu merecido descanso" susurro Brandon a la Pokeball de Regirock. "¡Es hora de subir un nivel! ¡Regiisteel! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" Era hora de que el gigante de hierro hiciera su aparición y recordando

"Registeel" susurro Ash admirando al nuevo rival. "_La vez pasada Torkoal no hizo mucho aun siendo tipo fuego y el Magmar de Paul tampoco. Pero esta vez estoy preparado_" A sorpresa de todos el entrenador busco en su cinturón, tomando la Pokeball de Sceptile. "Lo hiciste bien, pero todos tus ataques son tipo planta, no servirán contra tu oponente, ¡Descansa!" En un destello rojo el Pokemon verde fue absorbido del campo de batalla. "Será hasta la próxima" le susurro a su Pokemon para intercambiarlo por otro. "¡Heracross! ¡Yo te elijo!"

"¡Heracro!" grito el Pokemon al entrar en batalla. Su peso resonó al colisionar con el piso por todo el estadio.

"Estoy sorprendido, tu juicio en batalla ha mejorado, pero si mal no recuerdo a pesar de ser tipo lucha, no tendrá mucha ventaja, recuerda al Electabuzz de Paul" comento el Rey pirámide, seguro de si mismo.

"Tal vez… pero yo no soy Paul" Dijo el sonriente Ash.. "¡Es hora Heracross!"

"¡Hera!"

"¡Comiencen!" grito nuevamente el arbitro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Wow! ¡Ash usara a Heracross!" grito Max emocionado. "Siempre ha tenido buenas batallas"

"Se ve poderoso" comento Ritchie.

"Es verdad, Ash estuvo readaptando los ataques de Heracross, además de que le enseño algunos nuevos" dijo la pelirroja. "Esta vez Ash esta preparado" Al parecer Misty estaba ya cantando la victoria para Ash. ¿Seria verdad? Dawn por otra parte no era tan optimista como el resto

"A Ash le tomo dos Pokemon derrotar a Regirock y pudo hacerlo gracias a la Mirada Mala de Haunter. Sin eso no tiene forma de evitar los cambios entre Registeel y Regice."

"Recuerda lo que acaba de decir Ash, él no es Paul" Le recordó Brock, dejando pensativa a la coordinadora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Heracross! ¡Usa Golpe Centrado!" La garra derecha de Heracross resplandeció en respuesta para acercarse a toda carrera hacia el gigante de hierro. Entretanto su oponente tan solo se quedo de pie esperando.

"¡Usa Golpe Centrado también!" Igualando el resplandor de la garra del Pokemon insecto, el Pokemon de acero ataco.

Debió ser el día.

Debió ser el entusiasmo

Debió ser la batalla.

Debió ser Misty.

Algo tuvo que ser, porque hoy…

"¡Heracross…!"

…Ash Ketchum…

"¡Ahora usa Defensa de Hierro!"

…estaba inspirado.

Justo en frente del gigante de hierro el Pokemon insecto paro su carrera, tomando posición encorvada en el suelo. La orden fue inesperada, y el efecto lo fue aun mayor. Debido a la posición inesperada, y esto era algo que Brandon jamás vio antes, el ataque Golpe Centrado fallo, rozando la coraza brillante de Heracross. En cuanto el golpe pasó sobre el insecto, este reinicio su Golpe Centrado impactando contra la parte frontal de Regice.

"Pero como…" se pregunto Brandon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Es increíble!" grito Max impactado. "Se supone que Golpe Centrado siempre acierta si no se ha recibido daño previo y Heracross no hizo nada en especial, ¿Qué paso?"

"Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días" comento el profesor Birsh. "¿Tiene alguna idea de que fue lo que sucedió profesor?" Se dirigió la autoridad de Hoenn a la de Kanto.

"Creo que se debe al movimiento inesperado de Heracross. Ash aprovecho la posición obligatoria en la que debe estar el Pokemon para usar Defensa de Hierro. Normalmente uno gritaría que se agachara para evadir, pero de esa forma se puede compensar en el caso de que no pueda evadir el ataque."

"Entonces básicamente fue suerte" comento Tracey.

"No diría suerte, logro confundir a su oponente con una orden menos obvia, pero es algo que no funcionara dos veces y creo que Ash lo sabe" Todos escucharon atento la explicación del profesor. Ahora sabían que su entrenador favorito no habia sido abducido o intercambiado, tan solo Ash pensaría en una opción tan riesgosa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bien, bien… eso no lo esperaba" felicito Brandon. "Demostrando ser tan inventivo como siempre" Registeel, al igual que su predecesor se recuperó sin mayor daño, mientras que Heracross retrocedía reagrupándose frente a su entrenador. "Te tengo una pregunta, la misma que le hice a Paul. ¿Por qué peleas?" dijo en el mismo tono de severidad con la que se dirigió a Paul.

Ash no se sintió intimidado por el tono de voz de Brandon, estaba más que complaciente por responder. Antes de dar la respuesta dio una mirada seria, demostrando que las palabras que dirigía significaban todo.

"Peleo porque me gusta el sentimiento de enfrentar a entrenadores fuertes, las emociones durante una batalla. Porque es el único modo en el que puedo demostrar el lazo que un humano puede crear con un Pokemon. Pero más que nada para demostrar que puedo ser el Maestro Pokemon. Aquel entrenador que puede enfrentar cualquier desafío. ¡Porque ese es mi sueño!" Ash levanto su puño hacia Brandon demostrando su seguridad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo en las gradas estuvo en silencio escuchando las palabras del entrenador y en cuanto levanto el puño fue una señal para sus Pokemon que observaban el sueño de su entrenador. Un sueño que no solo seria de su amigo, si no que el de ellos. Ellos lo entendieron y lo sabían desde antes, ya hubieran sido unos días bajo su cercanía o todo su viaje.

"¡Pika!" grito el primer Pokemon mientras sus mejillas mostraban la electricidad de la convicción de su entrenador y amigo.

"¡Gra!" El rugido sonoro de Charizard ocasionó que su cola flameara con más fuerza soltando varias chispas en el proceso. Quilava en su cabeza encendió sus flamas al igual que el dragón. Demostrando la confianza que era mutua entre entrenador y Pokemon.

Gastly y Gengar no se quedaron atrás, parando sus bromas por ese momento, correspondiendo con la mirada. Estaban con el durante tan solo una semana y ya eran una parte del grupo. El trío fantasma siempre intento buscar compañeros de juego, que al final salían corriendo por el terror a ellos. Siempre fueron tres, hasta que llego Ash. El primer humano quien no les tuvo miedo. El primer humano con el que entablaron amistad. Esto ocasionó que Haunter se fuera con él por un largo tiempo, dejando a Gastly y Gengar solos.

Después de esto continuaron con la rutina con un mosquetero menos. Venia un humano y lo asustaban, buscando que se diera cuenta del divertidísimo juego, pero a su sorpresa ninguno lograba captar el juego. Ninguno era como Ash Ketchum. El era un humano uno en un millón. Quien jamás vería maldad en un Pokemon, tan solo incomprensión.

Entonces, luego de bastante tiempo Haunter regreso, recreando a los tres mosqueteros otra vez. Es verdad que Haunter los divirtió con cuentos en su estadía con Sabrina, pero luego de que se le terminaran las historias, regresaron a la rutina. Asustar humanos.

Pero esto no podía durar, tantos humanos que asustaron, y uno de ellos no vería el lugar como 'sustos inocentes'. El edificio, su hogar iba a ser demolido porque eran un supuesto peligro para las personas. No sin antes intentar tomas posesión de su lugar para poner una estación de radio, cosa que no dejaron, después de todo amenazaban su cuarto de juegos. **[[N/a: En el juego pkmn gold la torre fantasma era un cementerio Pokemon y se volvió la torre de radio, que es lo que intentaron hacer aquí, los fantasmas no los dejaron]]**

Justo en este momento de necesidad apareció Ash Ketchum nuevamente, completamente dispuesto a darles un nuevo hogar, como parte de su gran familia Pokemon. No tardaron en notar las intenciones y perseverancia del joven; ellos lo ayudarían como un pago mínimo por todo lo que les habían dado. Tenian nuevos amigos Pokemon, quienes rápidamente se adaptarían a sus bromas y bromearían junto a ellos.

Ahora ellos son parte de este lazo creado y como Ash dijo. Ellos formarían ese lazo con el entrenador, demostrándolo através de la única forma que se puede a los demás. Las batallas.

Todos los presentes miraron este comportamiento, guardando silencio. Ya no era solo el sueño de Ash. Era el de él y el de sus Pokemon. Cosa que solo lo harían juntos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Heracross!" grito el Pokemon en batalla proclamando lo dicho por su entrenador. Si los demás Pokemon de Ash estuvieran fuera de sus Pokeball también lo hubieran defendido.

"¡Por eso no parare! ¡Y tu eres un escalón al que debo superar!" añadió el entrenador.

Brandon estaba en silencio. Callado por la respuesta sincera y la consecuencia. Los Pokemon en las gradas y el que estaba en batalla se mostraron decididos a ver al sueño de su entrenador hacerse realidad. Una vez pasado el momento de choque también sonrío. "_No se si alguna vez seas el Maestro que quieres ser… pero te aseguro, tienes el corazón de uno._"

"¡Eso es todo lo que quería oír1 ¡Es hora de continuar! ¡Registeel! ¡Cabeza de Acero!" ordeno el Rey Pirámide, retomando por completo la batalla. Ash por su parte también lo hizo.

"¡Heracross! ¡Megacuerno al suelo!" En carrera directa nuevamente, el Pokemon bicho golpeo el suelo con su cuerno, causando un verdadero salto de garrocha, esquivando fácilmente el ataque de su oponente y causando una gran fisura en el suelo, con la que tropezó Registeel. "¡Ahora golpe centrado!" En la posición actual, el Pokemon de acero no podía evitar el golpe en su espalda.

"¡Regresa Registeel!" Antes de que pudiera llegar el golpe, Brandon regreso a Registeel a su Pokeball a la sorpresa de Ash. Al parecer todo tomaba el mismo rumbo que la batalla en contra de Paul. "¡Regice! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" Con la salida del gigante de hierro, llego el gigante de hielo. "¡Usa Tormenta de Nieve!"

"¡Retrocede Heracross!" Alarmado por el intercambio rápido y la pronta disposición de ataques del gigante de Hielo, Ash se vio obligado a que su Pokemon volviera a tomar posición frente a su entrenador, al mismo tiempo evadía el potente ataque de hielo. "Bueno, aun tenemos ventaja…" Ash paro su tren de pensamientos. "_¡No! ¡Lo único que lograra es cansar a Heracross! Se que aun me quedan cuatro Pokemon en mi equipo, pero no estoy enfrentando Pokemon de la misma liga._"

A los presentes todo indicaba que Ash continuaría la batalla con su Heracross, incluso Brandon no le dio muchas oportunidades de pensarlo. Reanudando su ataque.

"¡Regice usa Rayo de hielo!" Antes de que dicho ataque pudiera impactar a Heracross, Ash lanzo un grito.

"¡Regresa Heracross!" El Pokemon insecto/lucha fue succionado por el láser rojo de la Pokeball, saliendo de combate antes de que el ataque de hielo lo impactara. "Necesito tu fuerza para mas tarde Heracross, lo hiciste muy bien" le confeso Ash a la Pokeball, pendiente en que su Pokemon dentro de ella lo escuchara. De inmediato cambio la esfera por otra. "Es tiempo de regresar, ¡Haunter! ¡Yo te elijo!"

Y por segunda vez el Pokemon fantasma hizo su aparición en batalla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Esto es raro…" comento Misty sorprendida y bastante orgullosa. "Ash en verdad esta pensando."

"Pero no tiene sentido" comento Max refutando las acciones del entrenador en batalla. "Heracross tiene ventaja contra Regice también, no veo el porque tiene que cambiarlo."

Por su parte Brock solo se rió, al parecer Ash en verdad había estado atento a la batalla en contra de Paul. Encontrando una forma de ponerse a la par de la estrategia del Rey Pirámide. "Es por la estrategia que usa Brandon con los tres Regi." Esta declaración gano la atención de todos. "Creo que Dawn también debió notarlo." La nombrada afirmo con su cabeza. "Brandon usa a esos tres Pokemon para apoyarlos entre si. En caso de que uno de ellos este en una posición difícil, lo intercambia con otro que pueda tener ventaja en ese lugar. Por eso Paul no pudo hacer nada. Ahora Ash encontró la forma de poder aislarlos."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Usa mirada mala!" Fue la orden inmediata de Ash. Con un siniestro 'Hang' y un destello en los ojos de lo Pokemon fantasma, formando un aro negro que de inmediato cubrio a Regice. "Ahora ya sabes que hacer" Con una risa siniestra, nuevamente comenzó el acto de Haunter. Lentamente el Pokemon fantasma desapareció bajo tierra.

"¡Eso no te servirá otra vez! ¡Hiperrayo!" Con un gran láser destruyo el suelo, expulsando de golpe al Pokemon fantasma del interior. Y por lo visto la risa natural de Haunter tampoco lo había intimidado. El plan no funcionaria otra vez.

"Parece que a Regice no le gusto el acto. Es tiempo de mostrar tu verdadero poder, ¿Preparado Haunter?" pregunto Ash. El Pokemon sonrío ante las palabras de Ash. "¡Bien! ¡Usa Garra de Sombras!" En tan solo un movimiento golpeo a Regice, quien aun recargaba energía del Hiperrayo. "Ahora toma distancia y usa Energía Oscura"

Lamentablemente para este punto Regice ya recupero la movilidad. "Usa Tormenta de Hielo" El ataque oscuro y de hielo chocaron, demostrando iguales fuerzas. "¡Vuelve a usar Tormenta de Hielo!" Y otra vez el viento soplo hacia Haunter, pero su entrenador no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"¡Usa Contra Escudo!" A la sorpresa y maravilla de todos, el Pokemon mas reciente de Ash ya había aprendido el movimiento patentado del entrenador, usando como fuerza de escudo y ataque la Energía Oscura." Con gran efectividad el Pokemon bailo en círculos en el suelo en lo que su ataque repelía al de su oponente. Al parecer Brandon rápidamente ideo algo para evitar esta defensa. "¡Usa rayo de Hielo!"

Era una diferencia clara entre los dos ataques. Mientras que la Tormenta de Hielo se disipaba al entrar en contacto con la Energía Oscura, el Rayo de Hielo se desviaba hacia el suelo, congelándolo al contacto. Esto tomo por sorpresa al entrenador, ya que no detuvo su ataque, sino que se encargo de dejar una gruesa capa de hielo en el suelo. "¡Ahora usa Brazo Martillo en el suelo!" Tras un destello blanco en el gran brazo del gigante, golpeo la base del estadio, al horro de Ash desprendió la gruesa capa de hielo que se formo, ocasionando que los pedazos de hielo chocaran contra Haunter, perdiendo su rotación. "¡Lo tenemos! ¡Vuelve a usar Tormenta de Hielo!"

Haunter no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue golpeado de lleno por el ataque potente. Ash al estar en su espalda tuvo que cubrirse también, negándole la visibilidad de su Pokemon por el mismo ataque.

"¡Haunter!" grito horrorizado.

"¡Remata con Rayo de Hielo!" Sin dar piedad, el gigante ataque con el rayo al fantasma, quien Ash no lograba ver aun. Entre la Tormenta de Hielo y el destello azul del rayo, el entrenador no tenía mucha visibilidad. Para cuando la recupero, su Pokemon estaba atrapado en un enorme bloque de hielo.

"¡Haunter!" grito otra vez buscando alguna reacción, pero el seguía estático dentro del gran témpano. Sus ojos abiertos, su boca aun con una sonrisa sólida, mostrando su lengua burlescamente a su oponente. Incluso congelado, Haunter era todo un comediante. Y de no ser por el momento de tensión Ash se hubiera reído.

"¡Haunter no puede-!"

"¡Hangagaga!" Todo el mundo dentro de la pirámide dio un salto, ya que aun dentro del témpano el Pokemon se movía libremente, burlándose del gigante de hielo. Brandon no podía creer esto, mientras el Pokemon salía del bloque gracias a su intangibilidad.

"¡Haunter! Por un momento pensé que en verdad te habías congelado" El Pokemon se rió ante las palabras de su entrenador. Pero la sonrisa de Ash desapareció. Haunter, a pesar de su sonrisa, respiraba agitadamente. Podría no estar congelado, pero ambos ataques lo habían lastimado severamente. Aun el entrenador tenía levemente arqueada su boca. "¡Vamos a terminar esto!"

"¡Hang! ¡Ter!"

"¡Ataca con Energía Oscura!/¡Usa Tormenta de Hielo!" Los dos entrenadores gritaron simultáneamente. Los dos ataques colisionaron creando una gran explosión en el centro de la batalla.

"Rápido, ataca con Garra de Sombras" desde el interior en el humo formado del choque salio Haunter a gran velocidad hacia el gigante, golpeando exitosamente al gigante.

"Esta delante de ti, usa Rayo de Hielo" Fue la orden de Brandon tomando en cuenta la cercanía del Pokemon oponente. Era un tiro fácil de ejecutar. La característica luz azul se genero en los puntos amarillos en la cara del gigante, directo hacia el Pokemon fantasma.

"No te detengas aun, atraviésalo y vuelve a usar Energía Oscura" Fácilmente y volviendo a usar su intangibilidad atravesó justo de bajo del rayo de Hielo a Regice, para luego atacarlo en el punto ciego de su espalda con ya dicho ataque. El Pokemon se tambaleo hacia el frente sin dejar de cargar el ataque, rápidamente se volteo, y acertó el rayo en Haunter enviándolo hacia una pared lateral en el estadio.

"¡Termínalo con Rayo de Hielo!" Haunter se pudo sostener del ataque, sin chocar contra la pared, pero el potente ataque se encargo del resto, siendo un golpe directo. En cuanto se disipó el humo apareció Haunter derribado.

"¡Haunter! ¡Se que puedes oírme! ¡Solo necesito que hagas una última cosa y luego podrás descansar! ¡Ya lo sabes!" pidió Ash rogando porque el fantasma lo escuchara. Aun tambaleándose el Pokemon se volvió a levantar. Ni Brandon o el Árbitro se podían mover ante el asombro. De inmediato los ojos de Haunter comenzaron a brillar de un color púrpura, con lo cual gasto sus últimas fuerzas y cayo debilitado al suelo.

"¡Haunter no puede continuar! Regi-" Por tercera vez en la batalla, el arbitro fue interrumpido por los sucesos en el campo de batalla. Una niebla púrpura se desprendió del cuerpo inconciente de Haunter dirigiéndose hacia Ragice, este rápidamente fue en vuelto por el ataque, para que finalmente fuera derribado al suelo totalmente debilitado.

Brandon quedo mudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Eso fue lazo del destino!" grito Max sorprendido por la sorpresa de Ash.

"Recuerdo que el Glalie de Ash fue derrotado de esa forma en Hoenn por otra entrenadora. Me alegra saber que Ash recuerde sus batallas anteriores" comento Misty.

"Y eso cuenta como otro Regi menos, ahora solo falta Registeel" Comento Tracey alegre.

"Pero eso hace en total a cinco Pokemon. Aun falta el ultimo y según lo que dijo Brandon, significa que en realidad faltan dos Regi" comento Brock bastante preocupado.

"¿Dos Regi?" pregunto Max. "¡No me digas…! ¡Brandon tiene a Regigigas!" Eso horrorizo al niño por mucho. "Es el jefe de los tres y uno de los Pokemon mas fuertes del mundo"

"Así es" comento Scott entrando en la conversación. "Es una de las razones por las que me llamo, digamos que Brandon esta a punto de hacer una decisión importante y pidió mi concejo" se explico el millonario. "Aun no estoy seguro de lo que va a hacer."

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto el profesor Oak. Pero cualquier rastro de la conversación fue interrumpido por la batalla que reanudaba su continuidad. Dejando a sus amigos con sus mentes preocupadas, pidiendo que Ash pudiera ganar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Registeel! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!" Por segunda vez el gigante de hierro hacia su aparición en batalla.

"¡Heracross! ¡Yo te elijo!" Lo mismo va para el insecto/lucha de Ash.

"¡Registeel usa Golpe Centrado!"

"¡Tu también Heracross!"

Ya no había preludio, era una verdadera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Rápidamente Registeel intento golpear a Heracross, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo dando un paso hacia atrás, para luego acertar su propio golpe en el gigante, logrando que este retrocediera un poco en derrape.

"Vamos, no dejes que te acabe, ¡Usa Cabeza de Acero!" Teñido de un destello blanco metálico, Registeel corrió hacia Heracross, pero a la sorpresa del cerebro de la frontera, Ash no dio una orden evasiva.

"¡Demuestra tu poder Heracross! ¡Usa Megacuerno!" Los dos ataques colisionaron directamente y a la sorpresa del cerebro de la frontera, el Pokemon de Ash aguantaba el golpe. Ambos luchaban por avanzar. "¡Ahora Heracross! ¡Lánzalo!" La sorpresa del cerebro de frontera se transformo en horror cuando el Heracross de Ash comenzó a ganar el encuentro de fuerza. Usando toda su fuerza disponible el Pokemon llego a hundirse en la tierra, agrietándola, mientras lograba hacer perder el balance a Registeel lo suficiente como para lanzarlo contra la pared. Considerando la diferencia de tamaño, fue una gran hazaña, a pesar de su velocidad baja.

Rápidamente Registeel se levanto, decidido a no ser derrotado. "¡Usa Foco Resplandor Registeel!" igualando un brillo semejando al de Cabeza de Acero lanzo un rayo de luz hacia Heracross. El ataque golpeo de lleno al Pokemon de Ash, enviándolo contra el gran Bloque de Hielo a sus espaldas, el cual fue atravesado por el rayo y Heracross.

"¡Heracross!" grito Ash preocupado. Fue tan solo un ataque y se noto el terrible daño, esperaba que su Pokemon pudiera reponerse, para el alivio de Ash. El Pokemon insecto se levanto. "Bien Heracross, ya falta poco"

"¡Eso no lo niego! ¡Vuelve a usar Foco Resplandor!" ordeno Brandon a su Pokemon.

"¡Evádelo Heracross! ¡Usa tus alas!" A pesar de estar cansado, Heracross abrió sus alas evadiendo su ataque en un espiral perfecto, para luego acercarse hacia su oponente. "¡Ahora monta su espalda!" Si siquiera que el rayo de luz terminara de ser lanzado el Pokemon se poso en la espalda del Pokemon. "Lo tienes, usa Combate Cercano". Usando sus pies se aferro firmemente a la espalda del Pokemon de acero, para tener la libertad de poder lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra. La sucesión de golpes fue muy eficaz.

Lo gigante se movía torpemente hacia el frente, notablemente afectado por los ataques consecutivos en su espalda. Hasta que finalmente cayera derribado y perdiendo el conocimiento. Heracross salto, quedando frente a su entrenador, este respiraba agitadamente.

"¡Registeel no puede continuar! ¡Heracross gana!" anuncio el arbitro proclamando al victoria sobre el gigante. Ahora solo faltaba el último Pokemon de Brandon, mientras que a Ash aun le quedaban tres. Con un 'Pim' la luz del quinto Pokemon en pantalla se apagaba, dejando una ultima luz en su cuadro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Y ya van tres!" grito Max feliz al ver la enorme ventaja de Ash sobre el Rey Pirámide. Tal vez el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tenía una oportunidad de ganar, si tan solo pudiera seguirle el paso por un poco más. "Ahora solo queda Regigigas."

"¿Cómo es ese Pokemon?" pregunto Ritchie curioso, pero ninguno respondió ya que el momento de tensión se inicio. Aunque solo la palabra enorme no seria suficiente para describirlo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bien Ash. Superaste mis expectativas, pero créeme… este es un Pokemon que no podrás derrotar." Confeso el Cerebro de la Frontera. "Samuel, cambia el campo de batalla" se dirigió al arbitro.

"¿Eh?" Samuel se sorprendió en un principio por las palabras, en especial por la seriedad con las que las dijo. En verdad planeaba usarlo. "Bien" Gracias a un control remoto presiono una combinación de botones. De repente todo el lugar comenzó a moverse. Las paredes de la pirámide se separaron. Mientras que las gradas se alejaban, el campo de batalla se prolongaba, siendo alrededor de cuatro veces el tamaño anterior. Ya no había techo, este se abrió en cuatro partes para que el interior pudiera prolongarse. Ahora entraba la luz natural del sol.

Ash estaba confuso. ¿Qué clase de Pokemon seria tan grande?

"¡Prepárate Ash! ¡Porque esta será una batalla que jamás olvidaras!" Brandon saco una Pokeball de su cinturón, la ultima. Ash trago, por alguna razón se sintió intimidado solo con ese acto. "¡Regigigas! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!"

A pesar de que lo escucho antes de que lo lanzara, solo lo creyó cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba, frente a él. Aquel Pokemon que solo pudo ser detenido por los tres Regi trabajando en conjunto. El Pokemon que movió continentes y formo la tierra como se conocía actualmente. Y ahora era su oponente.

Regigigas.

Por un momento palideció, pero se ordeno estar en control. Este fue un momento que espero hace mucho. Por un momento tuvo una Epifania. El recordaba este sentimiento cuando era pequeño. Esto que ocasionaba que su corazón latiera más rápido. Cada vez que soñaba ser un maestro Pokemon y ver las grandes batallas por televisión. No necesitaba ser maestro en este momento. Ya estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Esto es por lo que vivió. ¿Qué importaba que fuera su oponente el legendario más fuerte? ¡Era su sueño! ¡Y lo disfrutaría!

Una risa sonora salia de sus labios. Esta emoción palpitante no se apagaría con nada. Ni siquiera Paul tenía tanto poder para hacerlo. Absolutamente nada podría pararlo ahora. Nada.

La risa no paso inadvertida para nadie, ya que el silencio estaba en todo el estadio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En cuanto salio el Pokemon, todos guardaron silencio, quedando en un estado de estupefacción hasta que escucharan la pequeña risa de Ash. No era una maniática, tampoco el de una ocasionada por una broma. Eran de esas de emoción, cuando algo en verdad te entusiasma, y Ash lo estaba demostrando. El era feliz.

Claro que no fue captado por todos. Max, Dawn y Tracey para ser precisos.

"¿Por qué esta sonriente?" pregunto Max sin entenderlo. El en un momento así estaría aterrado, por mas feliz de ser un entrenador, jamás se sentiría preparado para enfrentarse a tal oponente legendario. El ya habría salido corriendo.

"No entiendo" agrego Dawn totalmente nerviosa. "Debería rendirse." Dijo alertando a los presentes. "Se que debo apoyarlo, pero no se como aguanta esa presión, menos aun de donde saca la energía hasta para reírse. No-no entiendo."

"Han pasado años desde que no veo sonreír a Ash de esa forma" comento Delia. Esta era la respuesta que Dawn, Max y Tracey buscaban. "Cuando era pequeño siempre se sentaría frente al televisor por horas, solo viendo combates Pokemon. Ya se miembros de la Elite o combates de alguna liga. Y siempre que viera los combates sonreiría de esa forma. Soñando que algún día estaría entre los mejores, luchando al mismo nivel" Una lagrima de emoción corrió por la mejilla de la madre de Ash. Era su sueño, y ver a un hijo realizándolo era todo lo que una madre podría pedir.

"Entonces esa es la razón por la que quiere ser Maestro Pokemon" anuncio Misty. "No es el hecho de ser el mas fuerte, si no el enfrentarse contra los mas fuertes. Me imagino que esa es la clase de emoción que siente ahora. No creo que a este punto le importe perder, tan solo con vivir estos instantes, el ya gano." Pero en su mente grito fuertemente. "_¡Tu puedes Ash!_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Heracross! ¡¿Puedes continuar?" pregunto Ash a su Pokemon, con miedo a que su hubiera intimidado ante el gran tamaño de su oponente, pero a su sorpresa este le volvió la mirada a su entrenador. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación. De alguna manera el compartía los sentimientos de Ash y sabia que iba a dar todo.

"¡Hera! ¡Ccccrrroo!" La respuesta del Pokemon fue inesperada. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad azul como la de su coraza, sin quitarle la mirada a su enorme oponente.

"¿Heracross?" pregunto Ash dudoso de lo que sucedía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Los Pokemon de Ash, oportunos como siempre" comento Brock alegre de ver el estado de Heracross. Todos buscaron respuesta a esa declaración, pero era el turno del profesor Birch para responder.

"Es la habilidad de Heracross." Se explico el profesor. "Normalmente los Heracross tienen una habilidad doble. Pueden tener una de dos habilidades: La primera habilidad es agallas. La que permite que un Pokemon aumente su capacidad de ataque si sufre algún cambio de estado: paralizado, envenenado, dormido o quemado."

"Como el Ursaring de Paul" Tanto Dawn como Brock recordaron el efecto de la parálisis de Pikachu.

"Y la segunda posibilidad, que es la que tiene el Heracross de Ash es Enjambre, la que potencia los ataques tipo insecto." Todos miraron sorprendidos a Heracross. Al parecer iba a usar todo lo que tenia para atacar. "Se activa cuando el Pokemon esta muy dañado"

"¿Por eso los ataques de Megacuerno de Heracross son tan fuertes?" pregunto Brock.

"Y explica porque pudo atravesar un hiperrayo con ese ataque" Agrego Misty recordando su encuentro resiente con la cazadora J.

"Por lo menos Heracross tanbien tendrá ventaja de tipo." Comento el profesor Oak. "Y con su Golpe Centrado y Combate Cercano podrá ocasionar mucho daño. Son ataques de muy alto poder."

"Aunque Heracross ya esta muy cansado, espero que pueda aguantar un poco mas" cometo Ritchie con desden.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Bien!" Al parecer Ash escucho la descripción del Profesor Birch. "¡Al ataque Heracross! ¡Megacuerno!"

"¡Regigigas! ¡Gigaimpacto!" Con las palabras severas de Brandon, se alerto completamente Ash. El Pokemon gigante brillo enormemente, comenzando su potente embestida hacia su oponente.

"¡Heracross! ¡Para tu ataque y evádelo!" Fue una orden desesperada pero oportuna. Ash sabia que el ataque Megacuerno jamás podría contra la corpulencia del Regigigas. Eso seria tentar demasiado a la suerte. Para el alivio del entrenador, su Pokemon demostraba una velocidad muy superior a la de su oponente evadiendo con creces el ataque. "¡Ahora usa Golpe Centrado!"

"¡Usa Agarre!" De inmediato Regigigas se volteo observando a su oponente próximo. Las manos del gigante brillaron intensamente de amarillo, para luego abalanzarse sobre Heracross.

"¡Usa tus alas y sube por sus brazos!" El Pokemon insecto abrió la coraza en su espalda, revelando las dos delgadas alas, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Dando potencia adicional con sus pies dio un salto sobre el brazo del gigante, logrando que fallara su ataque, para luego brincar en el brazo opuesto, para terminar conectando un potente golpe en el centro.

La gran corpulencia de Regigigas hizo que el golpe no pudiera avanzar, haciendo que Heracross fuera elevado hacia atrás. El gigante pareció inafectado. Pero para a fortuna de Ash, la situación actual era ventajosa. Ahora su Pokemon estaba sobre el su oponente. Preparado para un ataque directo.

"¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Megacuerno!" La caída mas libre más el impulso de sus alas, aceleró rápidamente a Heracross. Su enorme cuerno comenzó a brillar impactando por segunda vez en el mismo lugar en el centro del gigante. Otra vez pareció inafectado. "_No, no puede ser… se que es grande pero al menos los ataques deberían hacer algún daño, aunque tal vez no sean visibles._"

Al horror de Ash no pudo seguir pensando, ya que en un movimiento imprevisto Regigigas logro sostener a Heracross entre sus manos brillantes. El gigante no había terminado su ataque. Con sus grandes manos, conformadas por tres dedos atrapo al Pokemon insecto, para luego presionarlo fuertemente. Finalmente lo aventó contra el suelo del estadio.

"¡Heracross!" El Pokemon no se movió. Estaba debilitado.

"¡Heracross no puede continuar! ¡Regigigas es el ganador!" Con las palabras del árbitro se apago la imagen de Heracross en el gran monitor. Ahora le quedaban dos Pokemon al entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Recibió Megacuerno y Golpe Centrado seguidos, y aun así no fue suficiente" dijo preocupado Ritchie. "Aunque estoy seguro de que debió hacerle algo, ese Heracross no cayo en vano."

"De eso estoy seguro" confeso el profesor Oak. "Regigigas es un Pokemon de tipo normal, mientras que Golpe Centrado es uno de los ataques mas fuertes tipo lucha. Puede no ser visible, pero debió dañarlo."

Entre tanto el resto se mantenía en silencio observando la batalla. Extrañamente Ash no lo regreso a su Pokeball, si no que entro al campo de batalla, ayudando a Heracross a ponerse de pie, para luego acompañarlo hacia la zona del entrenador.

"¿Por qué lo habrá dejado fuera de su Pokeball?" pregunto Tracey curioso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lo hiciste increíble Heracross. Quiero que veas como derrotamos a ese Pokemon, ya veras que tu esfuerzo no fue en vano" Con una sonrisa, Ash dejo a su Pokemon sentado tras la zona de batalla. El Pokemon asintió, bastante cansado como para no usar su voz. Revisando que Heracross estuviera bien, volvió a quedar frente a su oponente. "Será un oponente duro de derribar, pero no existe el Pokemon invencible, legendario o no y hoy lo demostrare. ¡Sceptile! ¡Yo te elijo!" El quinto Pokemon de Ash hizo su aparición frente al gigante.

La ramita en la boca del Pokemon casi se cae de su boca al ver al gigante frente a él. Pero de inmediato recupero la compostura, Ash confiaba en sus capacidades, si trabajaban juntos, no había oponentes que no pudieran derrotar.

"¡Comiencen!" grito el arbitro.

"¡Regigigas! ¡Usa Gigaimpacto!" Por segunda vez el Pokemon fue cubierto por el manto blanco del ataque, lanzándose sobre Sceptile. Pero si con Heracross tuvo problemas, Sceptile no iba a ser la excepción. Sin siquiera que Ash le dijera su Pokemon lo evadió con facilidad. Pero algo sospechoso noto el entrenador, estaba un poco más rápido que al inicio. Esto era preocupante.

"¡Sceptile usa Hoja Espada!" Una vez evadido el ataque, sus hojas laterales brillaron prolongando su longitud, con su gran velocidad golpeo a Regigigas en la espalda un par de veces, para luego distanciarse. El oponente se volteo, mostrando su gran capacidad de aguante. "¡Ahora ataca con Bala Semillas!"

"¡Sceptaaaail! ¡Seteteete!" El ataque se dirigió hacia su oponente a gran velocidad, pero Brandon decidió contraatacar.

"¡Usa Hiperrayo!" Regigigas levanto una sola mano lanzando su ataque de ella, cosa que en parte era bastante aterradora, después de todo la mayoría de los Pokemon ponían todo su empeño en concentrar energía para ese ataque, Regigigas lo hacia ver muy fácil. Lo peor es que eso no lo vio venir Ash. Ahora los ataques estaban chocando, pero el Hiperrayo avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia su Pokemon. Las Balas Semillas solo lograban retrasarlo un poco, en el caso de que Sceptile dejara de hacer el ataque no tendría tiempo de escapar. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de cambiar a Protección

Entre tanto Sceptile luchaba con fuerza con sus semillas retrasando un poco lo inevitable. "¡Tetetetete!" grita lanzando las semillas, pero esto no era suficiente. El ataque se acercaba peligrosamente.

"¡Sceptile!" grito Ash preocupado.

"¡Tetete…! … ¡Setaaaail!" Ash cerro los ojos por un momento cuando escucho el grito de su Pokemon, pensando que a había sido alcanzando por su ataque, pero no escucho explosión. Al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver que la lucha de poderes aun seguía, pero el ataque de Sceptile había cambiado. Ahora era una especie de vapor blanco, que por cierto era muy familiar. Extrañamente le recordó a un ataque que Charizard usaba hace algún tiempo.

"¡¿Aliento de Dragón?"

Finalmente ambos ataques explotaron, salvando a Sceptile del daño.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Co-como…" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Max, pero el resto sabia claramente a lo que se refería.

"¿Profesor Oak?" pregunto Tracey buscando alguna respuesta de su querido mentor, el resto tan solo escuchaba atento, mientras que el profesor miraba fijamente la escena de batalla. Estaba pensativo por un momento. Claro que tanto como Dawn y Delia se mantenían confusas, no entendían lo raro de toda la situación.

"Yo que ustedes, no daría la pregunta a mi" confeso el profesor, demostrando su gran duda. "Tenemos a un experto de los Pokemon de Hoenn justo aquí" confeso el profesor, haciéndoles recordar que el Profesor Birch también. "Profesor Birch, ¿Tiene alguna respuesta?"

"Bien, por su expresión puedo entender que tiene la misma teoría que yo" el Profesor de mas edad sonrío en confirmación. Finalmente se dirigió a todos los presentes. "Esto en efecto es raro. Primero que nada deben saber que pese a la gran cantidad de cosas que hemos aprendido sobre los Pokemon, aun nos falta mucho por entender sobre ellos. Así que no les puedo dar una respuesta exacta" Los presentes asintieron en entendimiento. "Tal vez algunos lo sepan, o tal vez no, que según el padre del Pokemon, puede aprender ataques especiales, a eso le llamamos Movimiento Huevo. Lo que normalmente sucede es que el hijo de un Treecko hembra con un Altaria o Bagon macho tenga un ataque que solo el padre tipo dragón puede aprender, el cual es Aliento de dragón. Cuando el huevo eclosiona, ese Pokemon llevaría ese ataque al nacer" Ritchie y Dawn abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, demostrando que eran los únicos que no sabían de ello, aunque Delia tampoco sabia pero no le tenia tanta importancia como los jóvenes. "Con varios Pokemon se puede hacer eso, el propio Charizard aquí es ejemplo, aunque también creo que es el mismo caso de Sceptile. Carga Dragón es un ataque que Charmander puede tener al nacer si su padre es un Dratini o Gible. Según lo que vi en la batalla contra Ritchie, era primera vez que Charizard usaba ese ataque.

Mientras que Brock y Misty asentían, conociendo a tal Charizard desde Charmander, el nombrado escuchaba atento, igualmente curioso al saber porque aprendió ese ataque.

"Pero eso no explica porque Sceptile lo acaba de aprender" interrumpió Max. "Al igual que Charizard ellos no nacieron con los ataques, los aprendieron"

"Ya iba al punto. Lo que se me ocurre es que en el caso de Charizard o Sceptile, algún ancestro cercano, como sus abuelos o bisabuelos sean uno de los Pokemon que nombre. Podría indicar que también los ataques están en los genes."

"Como los ojos, o el color de cabello que se transmiten en los humanos" completo el profesor Oak.

"Exactamente, aunque también puede ser por otras razones. El tipo de ambiente al que esta expuesto, la forma de entrenamiento, quien sabe cuantas formas tiene un Pokemon de aprender ataques." Continúo el experto de Hoenn. "Incluso no estamos seguros al cien por ciento de que ataques determinados aprendan los Pokemon. No hay una ley en la naturaleza que los dicte."

"Entonces básicamente, no tiene idea." dijo secamente Dawn, apenando la cara de ambos profesores.

"Esa es una forma muy ruda de ponerlo" dijo deprimido Birch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entre tanto ocurría la conversación las cosas en el campo de batalla no se habían detenido. Ash le ordeno a Sceptile que usara agilidad, evadiendo más fácilmente los ataques corpulentos de Regigigas. No significaba que el gran Pokemon fuera menos peligroso, un ataque de él y podría significar el fin. Brandon por otra parte parecía estar esperando algo, prolongando la batalla bastante. Algo no estaba bien.

"¡Sceptile! ¡Aliento de Dragón!" Aprovecho Sceptile mientras su oponente recargaba energía aun después de su segundo Gigaimpacto. Fue un tiro directo, pero aun así el oponente se mostraba inafectado.

"¡Ya es hora Regigigas!" fueron las palabras inesperadas de Brandon. "¡Golpe Mareador!" A la sorpresa de Ash y de su Pokemon, el oponente se movió a una velocidad tremenda, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de esquivar el golpe, el cual era del tamaño de Sceptile. Este fue enviado hacia una pared a enorme velocidad.

"¡Sceptile!" grito Ash alarmado. "¿Cómo es posible? Regigigas no tenia tanta velocidad"

"Es por la habilidad de Regigigas. Inicio Lento" confeso el Rey Pirámide. "Se reduce la velocidad y fuerza de Regigigas durante un tiempo determinado al que entra en batalla. En caso de intercambio, se reinicia el conteo. Es verdad que le juega en contra, pero por algo es el Pokemon mas fuerte del mundo."

Ash escuchaba incrédulo, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que Sceptile fue lanzado. A su alivio, el orgulloso Pokemon se levanto nuevamente. Aun tenia fuerzas para continuar.

"Puede que haya aumentado su velocidad y fuerza, pero en eso aun tenemos ventaja. ¡Sceptile! ¡Agilidad!" Con el entusiasmo recobrado, el Pokemon planta inicio carrera a una gran velocidad en los alrededores de Regigigas. Ash tendría que limitarse a una estrategia que ya había usado antes. En las finales de la región Hoenn. Esperaba que funcionara otra vez.

"¡Otra vez usa Golpe Mareador!" Demostrando su nueva gran velocidad, se lanzo hacia Sceptile.

"¡Usa Aliento de Dragón al suelo!" Imitando lo que había hecho muchas veces con Pokemon tipo Agua, Sceptile tomo autopropulsión al cielo, saltando sobre el puño de Regigigas. "¡Ya sabes! ¡Hoja Espada!" A la sorpresa de Brock y Max, Sceptile hizo algo que no veían hace mucho. Movió sus Hojas Espada a su espalda, dando un giro, para luego lanzarse en picada hacia Regigigas. Era el mismo movimiento de potenciación que hacia como Treecko con su cola, solo que esta vez usaba sus agudas hojas.

El ataque dio resultado, dando dos fuertes estocadas en el tórax/cabeza de Regigigas. Por primera vez vieron a su oponente perder el equilibrio hacia atrás, rápidamente, Sceptile lo uso de punto de apoyo y dio un ágil salto, volviendo a tomar distancia. No fue suficiente para derribarlo, pero dio varios pasos torpes hacia atrás.

"¡Onda Trueno!" Se revelo el último ataque de Regigigas. Inesperado, como siempre Brandon, demostrando ser tan imprevisible como Ash. La descarga eléctrica se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Sceptile.

"¡Contra escudo con Aliento de Dragón!" Al parecer, Ash se había encargado de mantener a todos sus Pokemon al tanto de sus nuevas estrategias de batalla, aunque originalmente fuera con Bala Semilla. La cancelación de Onda Trueno fue un éxito, también con daño colateral para Regigigas. "¡Vuelve a usar Hoja Espada!" Parando su rotación de golpe, corrió hacia su oponente.

"¡Golpe Mareador!" El Regigigas lanzo su golpe hacia Sceptile. Este aun conservaba una velocidad superior, por lo que volvió a usar su brazo para trepar y conectar otro ataque de Hoja Espada. "No te rindas, vuelve a intentar con Golpe Mareador. De inmediato se recupero, acercando su golpe hacia el Pokemon que aun se mantenía en el aire.

"¡Protección!" Sceptile fue rápido al alivio de Ash, logrando activar su defensa en pleno vuelo, pero al no estar en tierra, el golpe contra su barrera fue como patear una pelota, enviándolo a volar hacia una pared. Impactando contra ella.

"¡Termínalo con Golpe Mareador a toda potencia!" Corriendo con fuertes pisadas, fue hacia el Sceptile que se levantaba del golpe. Esta vez no pudo ser evitado, volviendo a golpear contra la pared, sacando unos escombros junto con él.

"¡Sceptile!" grito Ash alarmado. En verdad que Sceptile había aguantado una gran batalla. Heracross se mostraba sorprendido por la tenacidad en batalla de su compañero, ya estando en pie junto a su entrenador.

"Scep… Sceptile" refunfuño el Pokemon, volviéndose a poner en pie. El no iba a caer tan fácil. "¡Sceptile!" Ahora era el turno de él. Su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un vapor de color verde. Ash abrió los ojos. La habilidad de Sceptile se había activado. Superpoder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Y ahora es el turno de la habilidad de Sceptile" dijo Brock con una sonrisa. "El no se ira sin pelear"

"No lo veía desde el concurso contra May" dijo emocionado el hermano menor de la nombrada. "Superpoder, ahora Regigigas esta en problemas."

"¿Superpoder?" pregunto curiosa Dawn, y al parecer Misty y Ritchie también lo estaban.

"Es una habilidad que incrementa el poder de los ataques tipo planta. Es como la Llamarada de Infernape. Todos los Pokemon iniciales tienen una habilidad similar." Informo Brock. "Los tipo fuego como Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic y Chimchar, junto con sus evoluciones tienen la habilidad Llamarada que incrementa los ataques tipo fuego." Eso gano una atención inmediata de parte de las dos formas evolutivas presentes: Charizard y Quilava. "Los tipo agua como Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip y Piplup tienen la habilidad Torrente que aumenta el poder de los ataques tipo agua y finalmente los tipo Planta como Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko tienen la habilidad Superpoder que aumenta los tipo planta."

"Justo como la de Heracross también" dijo sorprendido Scott. "Al parecer Ash esta dándole toda una batalla a Brandon, estoy seguro que no me divertía tanto desde que vi la batalla anterior entre ellos."

"¡Ese es mi hijo!" grito Delia sacándole una foto a Sceptile.

"_¡Tu puede Ash!_" pensó Misty sin dejar de ver la batalla.

Durante toda esta tensión, Piplup había salido de su Pokeball, para unirse a Pikachu, Azurril y Ralts, dándole porras a Ash y Sceptile. Los Pokemon estaban en el barandal, moviéndose al ritmo y animando en su idioma a Sceptile

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Acércate usando Hoja Espada!" No se necesitaban más palabras del entrenador. Sceptile corrió a todo lo que daba contra su enorme oponente.

"¡Onda Trueno!" Pero Sceptile nuevamente lo esquivo, saltando sobre Regigigas, golpeándolo justo en la cima de su cuerpo, para luego caer tras él. Ash se emociono, por fin los ataques estaban tumbando a su oponente, significaba que si lograban dañarlo. O por lo menos lo estaban cansando.

"¡Ahora pone todo tu poder en Lluvia de Hojas!" Usando todo el poder suplementario de su habilidad lanzo su mejor ataque contra la espalda de Regigigas. Una enorme explosión al contacto nublo al gigante Pokemon, no dejando ver el resultado. Sceptile respiraba agitadamente, sus fuerzas estaban terminadas.

"¡Gigaimpacto!" La orden inesperada de Brandon hizo saltar el corazón de Ash y Sceptile. Desde dentro del humo salio el enorme ataque golpeando duramente a Sceptile, por tercera vez, Sceptile golpeo la pared.

"Scep… scep…" el Pokemon de planta aun luchaba por volver a pararse, su orgullo le impedía rendirse, pero todo tiene un limite. Su destello verde desapareció, seguido con un suave "…Tail…" en forma de suspiro cayo rendido, perdiendo el sentido.

"¡Sceptile no puede pelear! ¡Regigigas es el ganador! ¡Ahora al retador solo le queda un Pokemon!" Las palabras del arbitro no fueron escuchadas por Ash, el rápidamente se acero a su Pokemon y con la ayuda de Heracross, lo cargo hacia la zona del entrenador.

"Buen trabajo amigo, ya esta cansado. Solo tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos" Sceptile recobro el sentido, pero aun no se podía parar. "Descansa y observa el final. Ya veras como lo logramos" Dejándolo junto a Heracross, regreso a su posición contra su oponente. Las palabras a su Pokemon eran verdad, por una vez Regigigas se veía agitado. "_Esta es la ultima batalla, ¡Se que lo haremos!_"

Ash tomo su gorra, cambiándola de posición hacia atrás y lanzando la ultima Pokeball.

"¡Infernape! ¡Yo te elijo!" El primate Pokemon y ultimo se presento en batalla. Otra vez Ash tenía ventaja de tipo gracias a la parte tipo lucha, sin contar que el daño que Heracross y Sceptile era considerable. Ahora debía rematar y ganar. "¡Vamos a hacerlo Infernape!"

"¡Hir! ¡Hir! ¡Hirpe!" chillo el Pokemon en entusiasmo, sin verse afectado al ver a su oponente de gran tamaño.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"El Infernape de Ash, es primera vez que lo veo en batalla" dijo con entusiasmo el futuro entrenador. "Aunque me sorprende que Sceptile fuera derrotado también, pensaba que con Superpoder era imparable."

"Tal vez perdió, pero no se fue sin dejar su legado" comento Brock. "Entre Heracross y Sceptile dañaron mucho a Regigigas, ahora Infernape debe terminar el trabajo y con su poder es posible."

"¿Es fuerte?" pregunto Ritchie intrigado ante el desconocido Pokemon.

"Ayude a entrenarlo junto a Ash esta semana" comento Misty. "Digamos que Charizard no se fue impune" El Dragón miro por un momento de enojo a la pelirroja, pero rápidamente se calmo, en verdad que el Primate tenia un golpe poderoso. Además, esa era la razón por la que había venido, ver que tan fuerte era en verdad. No se puede comparar un entrenamiento a una batalla real.

Otro *Click* proveniente de la cámara fotográfica sonó, como un preludio a lo que venia. Ya estaban cerca al final de la larga batalla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Regigigas contra Infernape. A ambos entrenadores les queda un solo Pokemon" Como anuncio del árbitro señalo la pantalla en donde se mostraban cinco cuadros parejos, señalando los Pokemon derrotados de cada uno y al final las luces de Regigigas e Infernape. "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Infernape! ¡Usa Súper Golpe!"

"¡Hirpe!" Chillo con fuerza

"¡Regigigas! ¡Usa Golpe Marea-!"

_¡SMASH!_

El golpe del primate ya estaba siendo conectado contra el centro de Regigigas. Este se mostraba afectado y sorprendido ya que no lo había visto venir, el propio Brandon no había terminado de nombrar su contraataque.

"_¡Es muy veloz!_" Pensó aturdido el Rey Pirámide. "¡Golpe Mareador!" Pidió rápidamente, contra un oponente de este tipo no tendría tiempo de descansar. El brazo de Regigigas brillo en un destello ponente, dirigiendo su golpe hacia Infernape.

"¡Escarbar!" El primate no paro su velocidad, eludió rápidamente el ataque enterrándose en el suelo, y la velocidad con la que lo atravesaba era impresionante. "¡Lanzallamas!" Regigigas aun estaba sobre el agujero, impactando de lleno una columna de fuego desde las profundidades.

"¡Golpea el piso con Gigaimpacto!" Sin problema alguno el gigante dio un gran salto, tomando una gran altura, incluso llego a sobrepasar la altura de la Pirámide de Batalla, era una suerte que el techo se hubiera dividido.

"¡Quédate abajo!" grito Ash a su Pokemon. Tan solo rogaba porque su plan funcionara. Como un meteoro gigante, el oponente se acercaba a tierra. "¡Ahora!" En cuanto Regigigas golpeo el suelo creo un gran terremoto. Por el contragolpe Infenape salio a gran velocidad. Al parecer el golpe a tierra había hecho que Infernape saliera como un misil, golpeando a Regigigas de sorpresa, con leve incremento de poder. Ahora Regigigas no se podía mover por el ataque. "¡Usa Lanzallamas!" El ataque le llego de lleno.

"¡Ataca con Golpe Mareador!" Regigigas salio de su entumecimiento para golpear a Infernape, pero no alcanzo. Espontáneamente Regigigas estallo en llamas.

"¡Si! ¡Esta en quemado!" Grito Ash con optimismo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Regigigas esta quemado!" grito Max con optimismo. "Eso le baja el ataque a la mitad, al mismo tiempo se va haciendo daño cada cierto tiempo. ¡Ahora Ash tiene la ventaja definitiva!"

"Espero que sea suficiente" dijo desanimada Dawn. "Sceptile y Heracross no pudieron ganarle."

"Pero si debilitarlo" completo Brock. "A largo plazo será útil, es cuestión de que Infernape sigua aguantando."

"No creo que sea un problema para Infernape, su velocidad lo mantiene en juego y ahora que el ataque de Regigigas se redujo a la mitad no se ocasionaran daños demasiado graves" comento Ritchie. Pero nadie pudo anticipar eso, de la nada Misty se levanto de su asiento.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Misty gritando, al parecer ya había perdido su tranquilidad. "¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Solo queda uno!" En cuanto se dio cuenta, noto que esto no era un estadio y solo estaban ellos. Su grito se pudo escuchar con eco en todo el lugar. Haciendo que tanto Brandon como Ash miraran en dirección del grito. Se pudo ver claramente como Ash se sonrojaba, siendo repetido por Misty. Esta avergonzada se oculto bajo el barandal, mientras el grupo reía. Tan solo quería irse a un rincón y morir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash por su parte estaba en las mismas condiciones que la pelirroja, lamentaba estar en el centro del combate, donde todos podían ver su sonrojo. Por lo que Brandon no pudo evitar reír en voz baja.

"En verdad que tienes una admiradora" comento curioso al saber la respuesta de Ash. Este aumento su tonalidad sonrojada a toda la cara, por un momento pensaron ver vapor salir por las orejas. Lo que empeoro todo el asunto fue que hasta Infernape soltaba unas risillas.

"No tu también, Infernape" reclamo Ash intentando buscar palabras para defenderse. Aunque en el fondo, dejando de lado la gran vergüenza que sentía en este momento, le gusto que Misty lo aclamara tan fuerte, solo esperaba que la próxima vez estuvieran en el estadio de Sinnoh, donde tal vez el resto de las personas o harían pasar mas disimulado. "¡Continuemos!" pidió Ash.

"Por mi no hay problema" confeso Brandon terminando con el momento divertido. "¡Usa Onda Trueno!" Con la concentración reanudada en la batalla, más que en su vergüenza y en su novia respondió al ataque.

"¡Contra Escudo con Lanzallamas!" El primate giro en varias dirección lanzando su potente ataque de fuego, contrarrestando el ataque paralizante, pero el oponente ya se había anticipado a este movimiento.

"¡Usa Gigaimpacto!" En un destello y demostración de velocidad impresionante atravesó todas las llamas del ataque ofensivo-defensivo con facilidad, golpeando de lleno al primate, enviándolo contra una pared. En cuanto se termino el ataque, rey gigante estallo en llamas debido a su grave quemadura. Para la sorpresa de Brandon, Infernape se levanto sin daños graves.

La respuesta a esto era evidente. La larga batalla contra Heracross, Sceptile y ahora Infernape le estaba costando, además de la grave quemadura. El Pokemon se veía exhausto.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ash al primate de fuego. Este tillo en respuesta. Se notaban algunos raspones, pero no respiraba con dificultad. Ese ataque se había debilitado mucho. "¡Excelente! ¡Ataca con Súper Golpe!" Con la misma velocidad característica salto hacia su oponente.

"¡Solo aguanta un poco mas Regigigas! ¡Vamos a terminar con esto ahora! ¡Golpe Mareador!" Por supuesto que el Súper Golpe ataco primero, pero esto no impidió que el gigante lograra conectar un tremendo golpe a Infernape, mandándolo a rodar unas cuantas veces. Aliviando las preocupaciones del entrenador, Infernape se levanto sin mayores problemas, entre que su oponente estallaba en llamas otra vez.

"¡Vamos! ¡Solo un poco mas! ¡Vuelve a usar Súper Golpe!" pero el Pokemon no respondió, en cambio se comenzó a balancear de un lado a otro erráticamente. "¿Infernape? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Usa Súper Golpe!" Esta vez el Pokemon respondió, iluminando sus manos para atacar, pero comenzó a atacar consecutivamente una pared. "¡Infernape! No… esta confundido."

"¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Usa Agarre!" Al horror y sorpresa del entrenador, Regigigas había perdido su fuerza, pero aun mantenía una considerable velocidad, la cual fue su error. Había agarrado a Infernape.

"¡Infernape!" grito con miedo.

Sus manos brillaban intensamente de un color amarillo, en lo que presionaban a Infernape. El Pokemon de fuego chillaba en agonía. Todo termino cuando lo aventó contra el suelo. Infernape quedo derribado.

"Infernape…" El entrenador murmuro. Su Pokemon mantenía los ojos cerrados al mundo.

"Esto ha terminado" confeso Brandon. "Debo decir que tu y tus Pokemon combatieron fuertemente, jamás espere que derrotaras a los tres Regi, y menos que dejaras en ese estado a Regigigas. No podría pedir algo me…" Las palabras de consolación de Brandon pararon cuando el Infernape de Ash se volvió a mover. Esto no podía ser. El ataque Agarre es mas fuerte mientras el oponente no tenga mucho daño y al ver el estado antes de que le lanzara el ataque se veía bastante bien. Se equivoco al juzgar la resistencia de Ash y sus Pokemon. Esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ash. El Pokemon se levanto por completo mientras que el entrenador rezaba por alguna respuesta. El alma de Ash casi se sale del cuerpo cuando Infernape dio gran chillido de afirmación, pero no termino ahí. La llama de la cabeza estallo en fuego siendo elevado hacia las alturas sobre el estadio, un segundo chillido fue emitido con furia fue emitido por el Pokemon. Heracross y Sceptile abrieron sus ojos en terror y sorpresa "Eso es…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…Llamarada. Infernape activo su habilidad" dijo Brock en sorpresa. Ash como siempre estaba tentando a la suerte. Tres de sus Pokemon habían activado sus habilidades consecutivamente, dándole la ventaja para enfrentarse al gran titán frente a él.

Charizard y Quilava tenían sus quijadas abiertas, el poder que estaba demostrando era tremendo. La sorpresa no duro mucho, lo que fue sorpresa se transformo en emoción. Ambos tenían esa habilidad. Ambos tenían ese poder dentro de ellos.

"¡Es increíble! ¡Nunca vi tal fuerza!" grito Max parándose de su silla. "Ni siquiera en el Blaziken de May era tan fuerte. Ash seguro sabe capturar Pokemon fuertes"

"No sabia que el Infernape de Ash pudiera hacer eso" comento Misty igualmente sorprendida.

"¡So-so-sorprendente!" fue lo único que pudo tartamudear el profesor Birch, mientras que el resto se mantenía en un silencio atónito. Salvo la coordinadora presente, quien ya había visto la habilidad en acción.

"Gracias a eso Ash pudo obtener su octava medalla" dijo Dawn recordando esta batalla, incluso Torterra no pudo hacer mucho. "Aunque ahora se ve mas fuerte que nunca."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Im-impresionante" Brandon observaba atento al cambio de Infernape. El Pokemon emitía un destello rojo por todo el cuerpo, muy similar al destello de Heracross y Sceptile, solo que este se veía mucho más agresivo, sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad roja, su flama en la cabeza creció enormemente. Pero su cambio más radical era su actitud. Se veía serio y en total alerta como un representante perfecto de los Pokemon tipo fuego. "_Veamos que puede hacer…_"

"¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Usa Súper Golpe!" grito Ash tan encendido como su Pokemon.

"¡Regigigas ataca con Golpe Mareador!" Al parecer la nueva fuerza de Infernape también afecto a Regigigas, quien se notaba mucho más decidido que antes. Con toda su velocidad disponible ataco a su oponente, el resultado ni el Rey Pirámide lo pudo ver venir. Ambos golpes colisionaron puño a puño, eso abría enviado a cualquier Pokemon a volar, considerando la gran diferencia de tamaño.

Esto no paso con Infernape. El respondía a la fuerza, como su Heracross contra Regirock. Otra vez otro Pokemon de Ash demostraba su gran fuerza, estando a la par con uno de los Pokemon más fuertes del mundo.

De improviso Infernape dejo de atacar, dejando pasar el golpe a un costado, dando un salto y logrando golpearlo en le centro de su tórax/cabeza.

"¡Usa Lanzallamas!" Grito Ash con decisión.

No sobraba decir que ese, al juicio de Brandon, era el Lanzallamas mas fuerte que había visto, el cual completamente envolvió a Regigigas, lográndolo alejar un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás. Al disiparse se revelo al Rey Gigante, mientras su cuerpo humeaba con fuerza a tal exposición al calor, acto seguido volvió a estallar en llamas por su estado quemado.

Pero seguía en pie. El enrome Pokemon seguía en pie. Estaba quemado, debilitado. Se enfrento a tres Pokemon y seguía en pie. Ash no tenia idea cuanto podría soportar un legendario y estaba claro que Infernape ya estaba alcanzando su limite. Pero si quería jugar, iba a jugar.

"¡Otra vez! ¡Súper Golpe!"

"¡Golpe Mareador!"

Infernape se lanzo contra Regigigas.

Regigigas se lanzo contra Infernape.

Era una verdadera batalla a golpes. Infernape golpeaba primero, seguido golpeaba Regigigas enviándolo a volar, este se recuperaba en pleno vuelo aterrizando de pie con un gran derrape, y se volvía a lanzar contra Regigigas. Después el gigante evadía el golpe, pero el primate también y se volvía a repetir el proceso. Ninguno de los oponentes se negaba a rendirse.

Finalmente ambos quedaron a una distancia segura, cada uno frente a su respectivo entrenador. Ninguno de ellos daba para otro ataque. El siguiente seria el concluyente.

"¡Gigaimpacto a toda potencia!" Las luces en el centro de Regigigas comenzaron a brillar de una forma alarmantemente fuerte, para luego ser cubierto del característico manto del ataque.

"¡Terminemos con Bomba de Calor!" El Pokemon giro su cabeza para mover la enorme llama sobre su cabeza y envolver su cuerpo en ella, esta de inmediato se fortaleció creciendo de un tamaño intimidante, para luego tomar un color azul brillante. De inmediato se lanzo en carrera sobre su oponente.

_¡CRASH!_

En el centro ambos Pokemon chocaban con fuerza, es verdad que la diferencia de tamaño era tremenda, pero era compensado por el enorme tamaño de la Bomba de Calor potenciado con la habilidad de Infernape. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía, creando una enorme colisión de poderes. Ambos ataques reaccionaban acumulando gran cantidad de energía.

"¡Heracro!" grito el Pokemon insecto intentando animar a su nuevo amigo.

"¡Sceptail!" agrego el tipo planta de la misma forma.

"¡No te rindas Infernape!" grito Ash levantando su mano empuñada al frente.

"¡Hir! ¡HIRPE!" Juntando el resto de sus últimas fuerzas aumento el poder del ataque logrando sobrepasar el tamaño del ataque oponente, como si un tornado se formara en el centro, mezclado con la tonalidad amarilla del Gigaimpacto.

"¡Regigigas!"

En un destello ante los ojos los ataques pararon. Como si se tratara de un ser hecho de fuego Infernape apareció delante de Brandon en una posición fija, un brazo adelante y con un pie doblado. Chispas rojas corrían alrededor de su cuerpo mostrando el daño del contragolpe de la Bomba de calor. Aun con eso el Pokemon no se movió.

Regigigas se mantuvo de pie por un par de segundo, mientras el estadio se mantenía en silencio.

_¡BOOM!_

Una explosión demostró que en verdad la Bomba de Calor le llego, solo aguanto unos segundos en pie, de inmediato se desplomo al suelo estando debilitado. El silencio siguió reinando en todo el lugar. El arbitro tardo mucho tiempo en reaccionar por el gran combate había presenciado.

Un segundo… nada paso.

Dos segundos… el arbitro trago.

Tres segundos… y al fin.

"Re-re…" tuvo que raspar un poco su garganta para volver encontrar su voz. "¡Regigigas no puede continuar! ¡Infernape es el ganador! ¡El ganador es el retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo paleta!"

Por unos segundos Ash no reacciono, aun analizando las palabras del sujeto. Por un momento no las entendió, como si no existiera en su léxico. Pero el grito de Sceptile y Heracross mientras corrían hacia Infernape lo regreso a la realidad. Ganaron, en verdad le ganaron a Regigigas. Al concentrarse en sus ojos, noto como Sceptile y Heracross abrazaban a Infernape, quien ya estaba apoyado sobre ellos sin poder caminar.

"¡Lo logramos! ¡Entre todos lo logramos!" Y Ash salto hacia sus Pokemon creando un fuerte abrazo entre los cuatro. "Son increíbles. Lo hicieron muy bien" a los segundos Pikachu se agrego a la celebración, cayendo sobre el entrenador. "En verdad lo logramos."

Brandon se acerco a su Pokemon derribado, aun sin creerlo. El en verdad había retado a Ash para ganar, jamás pensó que derrotaría a Regigigas. Pero aquí estaba como prueba. El Pokemon legendario y mas fuerte de los Regi inconciente. "Buen trabajo Regigigas. Al parecer encontramos a un oponente mas fuerte" Finalmente lo regreso a su Pokeball para acercarse a Ash.

"Buen trabajo, Ash" felicito el cerebro de la frontera y Rey Pirámide. "Enfrentaste al reto y saliste victorioso." Dijo con una sincera sonrisa. Antes de seguir su familia y amigos llegaron junto a él. Charizard, Quilava, Gastly y Gengar fueron los primeros en llegar. Seguidos de Misty quien se lanzo a sus brazos, finalmente el resto llego juntos. "Te daría el símbolo del Valor, pero ya lo tienes" comento riéndose, "Pero no me gusta que un oponente mío tenga una victoria sin un premio que lo represente. Por eso…" Brandon aparto su mirada hacia su ayudante. "Sam, necesito el premio"

El ayudante lo miro perplejo por unos segundos, pero de inmediato capto el mensaje. Rápidamente fue corriendo por los pasillos de la pirámide, en un par de minutos regreso pasándole algo a Brandon.

"…por eso te doy esto" A la sorpresa de Ash era una Pokeball.

"¿Un Pokemon? Pero…" Ash no pudo seguir.

"Lo encontré cerca de las ruinas en Snowpoint. Pensé en entrenarlo pero creo que seria interesante ver como lo entrenas tu" Ash parecía confuso. "Acéptalo, es mi forma de declarar tu victoria."

Sin encontrar una razón para refutar Ash extendió su mano para recoger la Pokeball. Curioso de su contenido la lanzo sin esperar. A la sorpresa de Max en especial y el resto era un Pokemon ya presente.

"¿Ralts?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bonus:  
Hermoso Apocalipsis**

Nos unimos a nuestros héroes Ash y Misty al final de un día arduo de entrenamiento para la Liga Sinnoh y el nuevo reto a la Pirámide de Batalla. El sol ya se estaba ocultando mientras que los Pokemon de Ash cansados, pero satisfechos se iban a un merecido descanso. Igualmente agotados, Ash y Misty descansaban a los pies de un árbol observando como el resto de los Pokemon se alejaban a sus respectivas zonas, dejándolos solos con Pikachu y Azurril durmiendo a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

La pareja se acurrucaba feliz bajo el árbol, mientras repasaban los sucesos del día. Ash comentaba las mejoras de Staraptor, Swellow, Noctowl y Pidgeot, mostraba unos errores menores. Hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin tema de conversación, simplemente disfrutaban del hecho de estar en los brazos del otro.

"Oye, Mist" el entrenador llamo la atención de su novia.

"Mmmhmm…" Dijo en su estado de ensoñación. Ella mantenía su rostro apegado contra el cuerpo de Ash, mientras era rodeada por el brazo de Ash, causando una sensación muy cómoda y que gustosamente se acostumbraba.

Ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, el joven pelinegro no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, al mismo tiempo quedaba asombrado. Era sorprendente conocer esta faceta de su Misty, en especial el cambio de actitud radical cuando estaban solos, tal vez era el nuevo nivel de confianza que se tenían, no estaba seguro. El mismo no podía entender su propio cambio de actitud con ella en lo que se adaptaba a la relación. De apoco a la vergüenza se marchaba junto con la incomodidad, dándole la seguridad de responder a estas situaciones.

Cuidadosamente apretó su agarre con su brazo, acercándola lo suficiente hacia la base de su cabeza, disfrutando ese nuevo aroma de la cabellera de la pelirroja, que tan adictivo se volvía.

Al sentir la inhalada profunda de su novio, la pelirroja sonrío acercándose mas si era posible, soltando un suspiro. Podía escuchar el aumento de velocidad de los latidos de su corazón al inhalar. La sonrisa en su cara no desaparecía al saber que ella era la causante de la aceleración cardiaca de Ash, el mismo efecto que hacia él a ella.

"Mist" volvió a susurrar. Podía sentir el aliento acariciando su cabello.

"Mmmhmm…" insistió.

"¿Quieres hacer algo?" pregunto el entrenador. "Aun queda mas de una hora con sol" Era cierto, no montaría el campamento hasta que se ocultara el sol, y no era necesario buscar comida porque la madre de Ash ya les había traído lo suficiente para la noche. En realidad todos los días lo hacia.

"¿Cómo que?" se escucho hablar aun oculta en el tórax de Ash.

"No se, por algo pregunto" respondió vagamente.

"Yo tampoco, tu escoge…" En realidad a ella no le importaba, podría quedarse acomodada sobre Ash por el resto de su vida y no le importaría, aunque también era tentador hacer otras cosas, después de todo siempre habría una aventura con su novio.

"Que tal si…" La pelirroja nunca escucho el final de la frase. Curiosa espero unos segundos, pero la respuesta nunca llego. Curiosa salio de su cómodo arreglo para ver a Ash, pero su seño pacifico fue reemplazado por uno severo inmediato. Ash Ketchum tenía una sonrisa, pero no cualquier clase de sonrisa. Esas que Misty conoce muy bien. Aun recordaba la última vez que la vio, un Weedle apareció _misteriosamente_ en su bolsa de dormir.

De inmediato volteo su vista a lo que miraba el entrenador. Eran Gastly, Haunter y Gengar, quienes al parecer se reían varias veces, como si estuvieran practicando varios chistes, para un futuro espectáculo. Sobraba decir que a la pelirroja no le gusto la combinación de Pokemon fantasma y Ash. Algo iba a terminar muy mal.

"¡Ash! Lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo" dijo severamente mientras se alejaba de su cómoda estancia.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto inocentemente, pero al sonrisa aun lo adornaba e incriminaba.

"No te hagas el inocente, conozco muy bien esa sonrisa como para saber que algo estas planeando, sea lo que sea olvídalo" volvió a reclamar, pero el joven de pelo negro no se detuvo.

"Vamos, aun no sabes lo que es. Te gustara" respondió alegremente mientras se levantaba. "Te prometo que no incluye ningún Pokemon insecto, zanahorias o pimientos" agrego recalcando todos sus miedos.

"Mas te vale que no tengas tus dedos cruzados" Sin previo aviso tomos los brazos de Ash buscando sus manos, cerciorándose de que no había truco de por medio. "Bien, si planeas algo raro de cualquier tipo nada te salvara de mi mazo."

Ash trago.

"Lo-lo prometo" juro.

De inmediato fue a buscar al trío fantasma, por la distancia la pelirroja no pudo escuchar lo que Ash charlaba con ellos. Al parecer el cuarteto llego rápidamente a un tipo de acuerdo. Regresando con ella.

"Listo, necesito que te acuestes" pidió el entrenador. Dudosa, pero mucho más curiosa hizo lo pedido. Seguido de esto, Ash se acostó junto a ella sobre la hierva. "Ahora cierra tus ojos y relájate" antes de que pudiera preguntar, este tomo su mano, de alguna manera calmando cualquier duda. "Ahora" escucho a su novio dirigirse a los fantasmas. Sintió un extraño escalofrío, para seguir con una extraña sensación de ligereza, como si flotara, lo que la tranquilizo era la mano de Ash que aun estaba sosteniéndola. "Puedes abrir los ojos."

Esta siguió la instrucción, de inmediato se aterro al ver su propia cara con los ojos cerrados. "¡AHH!" grito con fuerza al verse a si misma.

"Cálmate Mist…" dijo el entrenador quien aun le sostenía su mano.

"¡¿Que me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme?" de inmediato noto todas las anormalidades. Estoy flotando, estoy viendo mi cuerpo y tu me dices… ¡QUE ME CALME!" grito mas alterada que antes. "¡E-estoy… mu-muerta! Y… tu-tu también" dijo finalmente con miedo.

"No, no… no estamos muertos" refutó su novio, mientra apretaba más fuerte su mano. "Gastly, Haunter y Gengar nos separaron momentáneamente de nuestros cuerpos, tan solo somos almas, espíritus o… fantasmas, pero seguimos vivos."

"¿Seguimos vivos? Co-como…" se veía muy nerviosa. Instintivamente Ash la abrazo, buscando su tranquilidad. De alguna manera no le gusto verla con miedo, ella era Misty, se supone que no tenia miedo. Fortaleció su abrazo.

"Calma… podemos regresar a nuestros cuerpo cuando queramos, tan solo quería mostrarte lo increíble que es esto" Su voz sonaba a arrepentimiento, lamentando el hecho de asustarla tanto, también ocasionando que Misty se calmara más rápido. "Te regresare a tu cuerpo."

"No, espera… yo solo no lo esperaba. Puedes mostrarme lo que quieras" finalizo por el entrenador en un tono mucho mas alegre. De alguna manera sentía el mismo calor en su interior a pesar de no estar en su cuerpo. "Tan solo no me sueltes que me puedo caer." Ante esa respuesta Ash rió, ocasionando que su novia se enojara.

"No te puedes caer Mist. Puedes volar tan libre como quieras, es una de las ventajas de no tener un cuerpo" Comprobando su punto y sin aviso previo el entrenador la soltó de su abrazo, con alarma Misty cerro los ojos esperando caer, pero nunca llego el golpe. Se mantenía a un flote constante sobre el césped. "¿Ves? Nada te pasara"

"Si… supongo que esto no es malo" dijo ya acostumbrándose un poco a la sensación incorpórea. "Es bastante cómodo, ¿Y como nos movemos?" pregunto dudosa.

"Es como nadar sin mover los brazos, solo imagina a donde deslazarte" Ash acto seguido comenzó a elevarse. "¡Ven! ¡Ya casi es hora!" grito desde una zona elevada el entrenador. Insegura de las instrucciones de su novio, Misty lo intento seguir, resultando un suave viaje a nuevas alturas. En efecto era como nadar, una de las actividades favoritas de la pelirroja.

En unos segundos alcanzo a su novio, este impaciente tomo su mano para dirigirla aun mas alto, para poder ver todo Pueblo Paleta y la reservación Oak. El bosque se veía claramente definido, hasta llegar a monte luna.

"Esto es lo que quería mostrarte, lo vi accidentalmente mientras regresaba con Pidgeot la otra vez" comento el entrenador señalando hacia un lugar especifico.

Sin entender la situación, la pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba, a tiempo para perder cualquier intención de palabra. Su garganta se había quedado seca al ver la hermosa vista. El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas y estaban en una vista privilegiada para verlo. Un hermoso y único atardecer jamás visto de esa forma.

Se tardo un par de minutos en encontrar nuevamente las palabras.

"Es hermoso" fueron las palabras sinceras de la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua. "Ash… esto es lo mas romántico que has hecho" La pelirroja le dio un potente abrazo sin dejar de ver la escena impactante junto a ellos.

"¿Esto fue romántico?" pregunto dudoso.

"¡Dah!… si lo fue" contesto. A pesar de la perplejidad de su novio, la pelirroja estaba feliz, más aun al saber que el entrenador denso tenía un hueso romántico escondido en algún lugar de su cuerpo, a pesar de que él mismo no lo supiera. "Es la primera vez que alguien hace eso por mi" Confeso alegre, mientras que Ash no supo como responder, y Misty no le dio alguna seña de necesitar alguna.

Tan solo dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

"Me alegra que te gustara" Confeso disfrutando la sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio observando la majestuosidad de la escena hasta que finalmente el sol desapareció tras las grandes montañas, dando la bienvenida a la oscuridad y al inicio de la noche. lo que significaba que ya tenían que volver.

"Entonce… ¿Volvemos?" pregunto Misty sin apartarse del entrenador.

"Espera… que tal si asustamos al profesor Oak… técnicamente somos fantasmas y no podrá vernos" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Al parecer ese había sido el motivo inicial de todo esto, y la razón por la que había mostrado esa sonrisa anteriormente. Pero entonces algo llego a la mente de la pelirroja. La sugerencia de Ash, le sonó a algo que ya había pasado con anterioridad, cierto acontecimiento que sucedió en la torre Pokemon, cuando Ash conoció al trío fantasma. La misma noche que la habían asustado, siendo levantada misteriosamente del suelo.

Hasta este entonces la pelirroja había mantenido un agarre suave de la mano de su novio. Lentamente el agarre se intensificó mucho, el muchacho agradeció el hecho de que no estuviera en su cuerpo o ya no tendría huesos en esa mano.

"¿Mi-Misty?" pregunto algo alarmado por el apretón potente.

"¡FUISTE TU!" grito con toda furia.

Entonces a Ash le pego el impactrueno. Acababa de revelar la broma que le había hecho a Misty hace mucho tiempo. Todavía recordaba lo asustada que estuvo en aquel tiempo, y porsupuesto el hecho de que ella nunca averiguó… hasta ahora.

"Err… Misty… yo…" Ahora estaba viendo la mirada de furia que enviaba la pelirroja. Por un momento pensó si era posible incendiarse espontáneamente con solo una mirada. Pero esta no respondió, tan solo pudo notar como un mazo 'fantasma' aparecía en su mano libre, mientras que la otra se encargaba que no hubiera escape. "Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?" dijo con bastante miedo, era algo desesperado, pero… Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

"Y yo también Ash…" confeso la pelirroja con un dulzor falso en su voz. "…pero ya saben lo que dicen… ¡El amor duele!"

El entrenador jamás pensó ver tal hermoso Apocalipsis.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¿Ralts? ¿Enserio? Bien, me declaro culpable. Les adverti, todos pueden culpar al Pokemon Platinum. Espero que no me odien por eso. Creanme que pense miles de cosas que le podria dar Brandon, pero lo unico que me vino a la mente era un Pokemon.  
**

**Bien, ¿Pensaron que me habia muerto? Pues NO, solo estaba de vacaciones y lejos de un PC. Creanme que pense en esta batalla a diario, agregando todo el detalle posible. Siento si salio muy larga pero con esto queda comprobado. En un comentario anterior dije que no sabia si podria hacer una batalla de tres capitulos, ahora se que si soy capaz XD.**

**Parte de la demora fue por los comentarios, no hubo muchos reviews en comparacion con capitulos anteriores y eso me desepciono bastante. Ahora espero que lleguen un poco mas. Lo que si me animo fueron los mensajes privados. Muchas gracias. Ahora estaba viendo PKMN best wishes y se ve interesante, ya van 3 Pokemon siguiendo la tradicion (ahora falta el tipo planta, ese no falta desde kanto siempre es Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko y Turtwig. No puede faltar el nuevo, ¡Lo mato!)**

**Y si, agregare los nuevos pkmn mas adelante, Ash se ira a Isshu al final del fanfic (pero falta mucho para eso, ademas de que quiero estrenarlos con los nombre en ingles/latino, no en japones). Mas tarde dejare un Bonus, que por el momento queria estrenar el cap. Me despido y ya saben...**

**ACTUALIZACION 09/10/10**

**¡BONUS AGREGADO! Bien, originalmente esta parte iba a ir en el capitulo anteior, pero se me olvido escribirla. Tenia en mente otros 2 Bonus posible. Uno que surgio con ver un capitulo de Batallas galactias, entonde barry lleva a Ash y a Dawn donde un extraño circo. Eso me dio muchas ideas, asi que lo dejare para el siguente. Y otro bonus decidi hacerlo parte del capitulo siguiente o subisiguiente. **

**Corregi cierta parte que no me habia dado cuenta. Hiperrayo no le afecta a Haunter de forma directa, lamento ese error ya esta corregido. Hay otro uso del hiperrayo contra haunter en el cual lo usa para destruir el suelo y sacarlo de su escondite, ese si esta bien. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, ya me siento mucho mejor y si, ya escribo el siguiente capitulo. esperanzadamente estara listo en el siguiente fin de semana. (o tal vez antes). **

**Bien, por una vez tengo miedo del nuevo equipo Pokemon de Ash en Isshu. Ya van Pokabu, Mijumaru, y Mamepato. Todo indica, segun el ending, que capturara al tercero inicial: Tsutaaja. Y segun mis sospechas es que el ultimo pokemon para completar el equipo sera Megukoro (Al final del capitulo 3, creo, ya se habia terminado la cancion que ponen en las despedidas y todo eso, en un silencio aparece el Megukoro que ayudo a Ash observandolos divertidamente) Ahi me huele algo sospechoso. De ser verdad y si va aumentando su nivel como en Sinnoh, es decir Staraptor, Torterra e Infernape... ahora deberian ser toda unas bestias. (todos tienen tercera evolucion)**

**-Jaroda  
-Enbuoo  
-Daikenki  
-Kenhorou  
-Warubiaru**

**TODAS UNAS BESTIAS**

**En fin, espero que esta vez termine con un equipo mas bruto que el anterior y ver como esta vez queda segundo en vez de cuerto. (o tal vez gane en una de esas) Por alguna extraña razon Ash esta capturando a los Pokemon mucho mas rapido que de costumbre. van solo 4 capitulos y ya lleva 3 pokemon capturados. **

**Un aviso, antes dije que haria una locura, pues fue cancelada, no me dio trama para hacerlo asi que sera un capitulo estandar, no locura. Eso si habra otra locura mas adelante. Es debido a un fanfic que lei y en el que quede muy interesado, pero como nunca continuo, pues la voy a tomar para hacer la locura. Ya he dado varias referencias a eso en este fanfic y pronto sera una realidad. Aunque falta bastante, pero es lo unico que tengo seguro. Tan solo espero que no me crusifiquen. **

**Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo... y que no paren los reviews... "A Shadow le resumba el melequetengue"  
**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
l  
l  
V**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Sinnoh: Camino a la elite**

**Capítulo 7: ¡Dudas! ¡Rechazos! ¡Sorpresas!**

Todos estaban viendo mudos el combate mano a mano entre Regigigas e Infernape. Cada golpe el otro lo lograba responder, y lo más importante es que Infernape los aguantaba. Incluso salía despedido por los aires, pero este insistía, recobraba postura y se lanzaba otra vez en un ciclo que no parecía tener fin. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaron.

En un momento ambos Pokemon retrocedieron bajo las ordenes de sus entrenadores, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos amantaría por mucho más. Infernape respiraba agitadamente, mientras que su gigante oponente se mantenía en una postura cansada, notando todos los daños en su cuerpo. Era sorprendente como ambos aun seguían en pie.

"Este es el movimiento final" comento Brock atento a la batalla. "Tanto Regigigas como Infernape han recibido daños graves, de una forma u otra esto va a acabar ahora."

"Es increíble que Infernape haya aguantado tanto hasta ahora." Confeso Scott. "Sin duda que Ash se ha dedicado mucho a sus Pokemon, no solo a él, cada uno de los anteriores ha mostrado un nivel muy superior al de un entrenador normal."

"No es solo el nivel" agrego el Profesor Oak. "Es verdad que los Pokemon de Ash están muy bien entrenados, pero su entrenador aun sabe que el oponente posee Pokemon muy superiores a su nivel normal. Él sabe que un ataque directo no funcionaria a menos que tenga algo que lo respalde, y junto con esa 'improvisación' que presentan en combate, logra compensar a diferencia."

"¡Gigaimpacto a toda potencia!"

"¡Terminemos con Bomba de Calor!"

La conversación realizada entre el breve alto al fuego se paro de golpe con el grito de las ordenes finales de Brandon y Ash. Todos gritaron ante el potente choque entre los ataques. La pirámide de batalla estaba siendo sacudida totalmente ante aquella demostración. Gracias a que el techo estaba abierto, el ataque lograba escapar por él, de lo contrario todos se hubieran visto perjudicados.

Finalmente el choque llego a su fin, lo suficiente para ver lo que había pasado en la batalla. Infernape estaba a espaldas de Regigigas con el contragolpe de Bomba de Calor al descubierto. Mientras que el gigante estaba inmóvil. Una explosión proveniente de este los altero, seguido de su caída.

Regigigas estaba derrotado.

Todos estaban en silencio. Podría ser la sorpresa, la incredulidad de que la batalla tuvo un final o la falta general de palabras de todo el mundo. Tanto Brandon como Ash se negaban a hablar, mientras que el árbitro se mantenía en igual silencio.

Pareció que este se dio cuenta, porque de inmediato intento pronunciar unas palabras.

"Re-re… ¡Regigigas no puede continuar!" A pesar de que fue dicho, se mostraba bastante sorpresa en las palabras de este, como si aun no creyera el resultado. Pero esto duro poco, Samuel volvió a tomar confianza con las ultimas palabras. "¡Infernape es el ganador! ¡El ganador es el retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!"

Todo continúo en silencio, lo suficiente para que los gritos obviamente optimistas de Sceptile y Heracross fueran escuchados por todos. Pikachu fue el primero en adelantarse de todo el grupo; saltando por sobre los asientos para llegar rápidamente con su entrenador. Seguido de él fue Misty, quien forzosamente se abrió paso entre las personas. Hubiera llegado después de Pikachu de no ser por Charizard que fue volando, Quilava quien iba en la cabeza de este, y Gastly y Gengar que pasaron gracias a su intangibilidad.

"Lo logro, en verdad lo logro" comento Max impresionado y mas que nada incrédulo de atestiguar una de las batallas mas increíbles que había visto. Incluso no se podía mover de su asiento. El resto se levantaba para saludarlo, pero no emitían palabras, por lo menos no todavía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Ralts?" dijo Ash notando al Pokemon salido. Curioso, Ash se separo de Misty y de sus Pokemon para ponerse al nivel del pequeño. Este miraba desconfiado al inicio, retrocediendo levemente a los pies de Brandon, quien era el único hasta entonces que conocía un poco. "No tengas miedo… se supone que puedes leer los sentimientos de la gente ¿Verdad? Entonces lee los míos… te aseguro que no voy a lastimarte"

El Pokemon se dedico a observar a Ash unos momentos, mientras el resto se acercaba a la situación. Finalmente Ralts pareció tener un poco mas de confianza, por lo menos para acercarse un poco más a su nuevo entrenador y darle un saludo inclinándose hacia el frente. Rara vez encontraba un Pokemon tan educado.

"Mucho gusto también, mi nombre es Ash" respondió el entrenador deduciendo las acciones del Pokemon de alguna forma. "Brandon acaba de pedirme ser tu entrenador" confeso felizmente, tratando de relajar mas al Pokemon. "A pesar de que me gustaría, tu debes ser el que lo decida" Eso tomo por sorpresa a Brandon, no esperaba a que un entrenador se negara a la posesión inmediata de un Pokemon. Por supuesto esto solo comprobaba el hecho de que aquel entrenador que lo derroto era único.

El Pokemon pareció perplejo por unos momentos, de inmediato busco alguna clase de confirmación de parte de Brandon, este sonrío comprobando la verdad en las palabras de Ash. Incluso Pikachu se acerco, diciendo algunas palabras en su dialecto específico. Por una vez, su entrenador no supo que le dijo, porque la expresión paso de duda a pensativa.

Finalmente sonrío acercándose hacia Ash, dándole cordialmente la mano. Este divertido por el extraño comportamiento del Pokemon respondió al saludo con otro apretón de manos. "¡Bienvenido al equipo!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash no se dio cuenta en que momento se paso toda la tarde, se lo atribuía al cansancio que sentía. Tal vez no por la actividad física, pero si por el agotamiento mental. Una batalla de más de dos horas, sin un momento de descanso lo había drenado demasiado. En estos momentos se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa; tenia los ojos cerrados, pensando en los sucesos de hoy.

No podía creer que le hubiera ganado a Brandon. No era que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero de alguna manera esta vez fue diferente. En verdad sintió el impacto al hacerlo. Su madre por otro lado salto a la idea de que en realidad el combate hubiera sido gravado, quien como madre orgullosa pidió muchas copias para darlas a los familiares y otros, lo que lo avergonzó bastante.

Luego estaba el asunto de Ralts, era bastante amistoso y muy respetuoso, llevándose a la perfección con el resto de sus Pokemon. Y eso llevaba a la cuestión final, jamás le hubiera a Brandon de no ser por ellos. Cuando salio de viaje siempre había pensado en tener los mejores Pokemon del mundo, demorándole a su rival de la infancia que podría derrotarlo. Extrañamente eso paso. A su opinión eran los mejores, todos ellos. Lo que ocasiono una extraña paz mental extrema.

Aun estaba el asunto de la liga Pokemon en Sinnoh y la batalla latente contra Paul, pero de alguna manera, en este momento no pareció importarle. Esta batalla le había ayudado a tener más confianza, pero no excesiva, si no la suficiente para estar en paz con él y con sus Pokemon. Ciertamente no iba a detener el entrenamiento, tan solo sentía que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Lo que le llamaba la atención es que fue otro reencuentro leve.

Ritchie se marcho con Scott, este entrenador se mostró alegre con la victoria de Ash, pero al mismo tiempo se veía pensativo. Esa batalla en verdad lo afecto en más de una forma, una de las cuales Ash no pudo entender.

Brock, Dawn y Tracey se volvieron a marchar, ya que al parecer el criador había sido llamado desde Johto por un asunto importante, con lo que Dawn y Tracey aprovecharon para acompañarle. Eso si que la coordinadora se regresaría a Sinnoh después de eso, la distancia prolongada de su hogar y su madre le estaba afectando un poco, para reencontrarse con Ash en la competencia. Brock regresaría al gimnasio para estar con su familia antes de volver con Ash a Sinnoh. Tracey se había mantenido hermético al respecto, lo que generaron varias dudas.

El profesor Birch y Max también se marcharon, ya que recibieron una llamada de Caroline y Norman, no dijeron muchos detalles, salvo en que tenían que irse. Finalmente Brandon regreso a Sinnoh, ya que tenía varios asuntos sin terminar, según sus propias palabras.

Una vez repasado todo, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Pikachu e Eevee quienes dormían placidamente sobre su regazo, y entre sus brazos se veía el huevo azul que fuertemente sostenía. Satisfecho ante la vista volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

"¿Descansando?" pregunto una voz muy familiar. De inmediato nació una sonrisa de sus labios, conociendo a la perfección la persona que le hablaba. De inmediato sintió que se sentaba a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. El felizmente se apoyo en la de ella. "Me cuesta creer lo mucho que haz avanzado…"

"Créeme que yo también lo estoy, aunque creo que mi mamá se encargara de que todos en Kanto lo sepan." Comento riéndose por unos momentos. Era verdad, en esos momentos Delia se encontraba charlando con unos familiares en Johto, a lo que Ash no pudo evitar suspirar en resignación. "Supongo que las lecciones que aprendí durante mi viaje ahora se están demostrando…"

"¿Lecciones? ¿Cómo cuales?" dijo curiosa.

"Bien, la mas importante que recuerdo es la que me dio Drake, se que tuviste muchos problemas para bajar mi ego muchas veces, pero por un instante en Hoenn lo olvide. Por suerte me encontré con Drake." Confeso el entrenador.

"¿Drake?" volvió a preguntar ahora mas confusa que antes.

"Es uno de los miembros elite de Hoenn" esta respuesta sorprendió mucho a Misty. "De no ser porque me encontré con él en el momento oportuno, podría haber tenido muchos problemas" Se notaba que el entrenador estaba arrepentido.

"Es normal que todos tengamos esos momentos, yo también he tenido momentos en los que mi ego aumenta" Ash la miro fijamente, rara vez Misty confesaba algo como ello. "¿Puedes culparme? Todos los días me llegan desafíos de entrenadores novatos. Comienzo a derrotar uno por uno, hasta que llega un momento en la que me siento imparable, finalmente llega un entrenador con mas experiencia de Johto, Hoenn o Sinnoh y me regresa a la realidad." Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Misty decidiera continuar con la conversación. "Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo Drake?"

"Es algo que hasta hoy lo tengo muy presente en mi mente" confeso tímidamente. "Tener confianza en uno es bueno, pero si eres confiado te volverás descuidado y pasaras muchas cosas por alto."

"Ese si es un buen consejo" confeso Misty sorprendida. "¿Alguna lección de otro miembro?" pregunto mas interesada que antes.

"Bien, no es una lección, pero es algo que aun no entiendo" dijo un tanto divertido de la curiosidad de su novia. "Es algo que me dijo Cynthia y rondo mi cabeza por varios días."

"¿Cynthia? ¿No te referirás a la campeona de Sinnoh?" dijo un tanto nerviosa de la respuesta posible.

"Ella misma…"

"¡Conoces a Cynthia!" grito repentinamente asustándolo bastante. "¡Que! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Más que preguntarlo, lo estaba exigiendo. Y Ash sabia que si no respondía pronto no quería enfrentar a su furia.

"Cuando una vida se encuentra con otra vida, algo se formara" dijo recordando a la perfección el momento. "Fue lo que la inspiro a hacerse mas fuerte."

"Vaya, pues creo que lo entiendo" dijo con seguridad la pelirroja. Ash la miro extrañado, sin embargo ella continuo, esperanzadamente él notaria la indirecta. "Míralo de esta forma, tu y yo nos conocimos y algo nuevo se formo" se sonrojo, esperando a que él se diera cuenta.

"Claro que algo se formo" la pelirroja abrió los ojos observándolo con esperanza. "Se formaron golpes, contusiones… ¡Ow!" grito el entrenador a ser golpeado en el brazo por un puñetazo cortesía de su iracunda novia. "…ves, a eso me refería." Señalo quejándose a su punto. "Tus golpes duelen" Sorpresivamente, Misty se acerco, besando la zona golpeada.

"¿Mejor?" pregunto con indiferencia, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza en ella.

"En realidad… creo que lo hiciste peor… ¡Ow!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al día siguiente decidieron tomar un descanso. Después de todo la pelirroja sabia lo mucho que se esforzó Ash durante toda la semana para prepararse para la batalla. Así que pasaron el día en la reservación Oak, divirtiéndose junto a sus Pokemon. Por lo que paso lo habitual, un ataque del Equipo Rocket.

Usando ya un plan anterior tomaron a Pikachu, Azurril, Eevee y a Spheal con unas manos robóticas, saliendo desde unos arbustos. Sobraba decir que ninguno de los Pokemon en sus brazos se podía liberar del potente agarre.

"¿Acaso es una voz la que yo escucho?"

"¿Me habla a mi y con odio?"

"¡Por el viento!"

"¡Y los luceros!"

"¡Escuchan atentos!"

"Inspirando miedo pues yo soy la reina"

"Aun no recuerdo nada que rime con reina"

"¿Una rosa con otro nombre sigue siendo dulce?"

"Para empeorarlo todo, eso júrenlo"

"¡Jessie!"

"Y Kramer"

"Y el guapo Meowth"

"Poniendo a los buenos en su lugar"

"Y el Equipo Rocket"

"¡Se pondrá a robar!"

"¡¿Acaso no toman vacaciones?" grito Ash irritado por la constante intromisión de los villanos habituales.

"¡Ay! No te preocupes, déjanos a tus Pokemon y ustedes pueden seguir en su cita" comento divertida la ladrona en lo que se elevaba el globo. Lo peor es que solo estaba Ralts presente ante los ladrones.

Ash pareció notarlo. "Ralts, ¿Puedes detenerlos?" A decir verdad hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de verlo en batalla, después de todo estaban descansando. Y se dio cuenta de que no sabía sus ataques.

"Ash, busca en tu Pokedex, ahí salen los ataques que tiene" grito Misty llamando la atención del entrenador en dilema.

"_Porque no lo pensé antes_" se regaño el entrenador. Rápidamente saco el aparato rojo, buscando los datos de su Pokemon. "Veamos… Multiplicación, Tele Transportación, Hojas Mágicas y Fuerza Psíquica. ¡Bien! ¡Ralts usa Fuerza Psíquica!"

"Raalts…" murmuro en su voz habitual relajada. El globo paro de elevarse inmediatamente.

"¡Ahora regrésalos al suelo!" Con la orden de Ash, Ralts extendió su brazo, para luego aventar el globo contra el suelo, desinflándolo.

"¡No te regresaremos a los Pokemon sin pelear! ¡Ve Seviper! ¡Yanmega!" La ladrona lanzo ambas Pokeball a la batalla.

"¡Orale Golbat! ¡Carnivine!" Mientras que Carnivine se lanzaba contra James, el Golbat veía en una posición opuesta. Entre tanto el hijo de millonarios intentaba regresar a los Pokemon a la batalla, Jessie ya había empezado.

"¡Seviper usa Cola Venenosa! ¡Yanmega Poder Antiguo!" ordeno rápidamente.

"¡Multiplícate Ralts!" Por fortuna para Ash, ninguno de los ataque acertó en el blanco gracias a la confusión de los Ralts adicionales. "¡Ahora usa Hojas Magicas y libera a los Pokemon!" Varios destellos verde salieron de Ralts, demostrando ser hojas muy brillantes, las cuales se dirigieron hacia donde tenían prisioneros a los Pokemon.

"¿Qué estas haciendo James? ¡¿Por qué no ayudas?" se quejo Jessie.

El ataque de Hojas Mágicas no fue suficiente para liberarlos, tan solo torció un poco los cables a los que están unidos las manos falsas. Meowth era quien tenía el control de la maquinaria y no dejaría que se cayeran tan fácilmente.

"¡Carnivine! ¡Échales tus semillitas! ¡Golbat! ¡Viento Afilado!" Por una vez ambos ataques fueron lanzados en la dirección correcta.

"¡Golduck! ¡Chorro de Agua!" La intervención oportuna de Misty logro interceptar el ataque y salvar a Ralts.

"Gracias Mist, pensé que no habías traído a un Pokemon" confeso Ash aliviado de que al nuevo Pokemon no lo hubiera pasado nada.

"Bien, nunca se sabe con el Equipo Rocket rondando siempre. Terminemos con esos payasos ¿Combinamos ataques?" pregunto divertida.

"Me leíste la mente" respondió Ash igual de sonriente.

"¡Golduck!/Ralts! ¡Fuerza Psíquica!" Con el poder psíquico combinado de ambos Pokemon fue fácil romper los brazos mecánicos, liberando a Pikachu y los otros. Una vez que los Pokemon se acercaran a ellos decidieron terminar el trabajo. "¡Golduck usa Chorro de agua!/¡Ralts usa Hojas Magicas!" El ataque combinado lanzo a todos los oponentes dentro del canasto, para luego explotar por un misterioso mal funcionamiento en el globo. Siendo mandados a volar como siempre.

"Pikachu, Eevee, ¿Se encuentran bien?" pregunto el entrenador preocupado del estado sus Pokemon. La pareja se alivio al ver que todos estaban en buen estado, y en cuanto termino aquel asunto pudieron notar algo más. Meowth estaba inconciente en donde la explosión había ocurrido. "¿El Meowth del equipo Rocket?" pregunto Ash sorprendido.

"Al parecer no fue volando con Jessie y James" agrego Misty mostrando la misma expresión que su novio.

"Creo que… deberíamos llevarlo donde el Profesor Oak… esta muy mal herido" sugirió Ash, mientras que la pelirroja se sorprendía y horrorizaba por las supuestas blasfemias que decía su novio.

"¡Ash! ¡Ese es el Meowth del equipo Rocket!" regaño ferozmente.

"Pero es un Pokemon, no puedo dejarlo en ese estado" refuto Ash. Sin hacerle caso a los reclamos de la pelirroja lo recogió. "Normalmente no lo haría, pero no están Jessie o James para cuidarlo."

Ante esas palabras finales, la pelirroja dejo de hablar. Eso era cierto. Podrían ser toda una banda de criminales, pero Jessie, James y Meowth aun se cuidaban entre si. Ella mismo lo vio cuando estaban en las islas naranja. James y Meowth solo buscaron un remedio para aliviar a su amiga de la parálisis.

"Bien, Ash. Solo espero que esto no termine mal" dijo tratando de no arrepentirse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Débilmente el Pokemon felino despertó totalmente desorientado. Lo ultimo que recordaba fue el ataque combinado del par de 'bobos', por lo que significaba que estaba con Jessie y James a una distancia indeterminada. Que el plan había fallado no se mencionaba, después de todo ya no era nada nuevo. Tan solo otro día que terminaba igual que siempre. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómodo? Siempre aterrizaban en árboles, rocas, precipicios, lagos, ríos, montañas, zonas nevadas, y entre otros mucho más.

Se sentó de golpe, sintiendo levemente un dolor en su abdomen al hacerlo, pero era necesario para saber en donde estaba. Sorpresivamente estaba sobre una camilla, regularmente cómoda, lo que para sus hábitos de dormir a la intemperie junto a Jessie y James era demasiado cómodo.

"Veo que ya despertaste" se escucho una voz adulta. "Tu eres el Meowth parlante del Equipo Rocket, ¿Verdad?" El Pokemon logro encontrar al poseedor de la voz, quien era el Profesor Oak.

Como un acto reflejo el Pokemon salto de la cama, mostrando sus agudas garras en señal de defensa.

"¡Atrás o se enfrentara a mi manicurista!" grito el Pokemon defensivamente, aunque se notaba que sus heridas no lo dejaban moverse con libertad, causando un involuntario gesto de dolor.

"Calma… Ash te trajo porque estabas mal herido. Dijo que normalmente estabas con esos del Equipo Rocket y ellos te atenderían, pero estabas inconciente solo y el no se atrevió a dejarte solo" explico el profesor. "Me alegro que lo hiciera, de lo contrario hubieran habido efectos permanentes en tus lesiones" Eso el felino no lo vio venir.

Antes de poder preguntar el profesor se acerco al felino sorpresivamente con una linterna. Dirigió sus manos a los ojos, enfocando a ellos con la pequeña linterna, buscando reacciones en sus pupilas entre otras cosas. Luego se alejo un poco y usando un palillo abrió la boca del Pokemon, revisando su lengua y sus costados de su boca.

"Veo que todo esta en orden. Tienes buen estado de salud, aunque veo un poco de desnutrición" Otra vez antes de que el felino pudiera replicar el hombre se levanto del asiento, corriendo a un costado del laboratorio, regresando con un plato de comida Pokemon. "Comer esto te hará sentir mejor, respecto a tus heridas corporales tardaran un día o dos en desaparecer."

"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me ayudan?" pregunto nuevamente el felino.

"Eres un Pokemon. Mi labor es investigar y cuidar de ellos" respondió fácilmente. "No importa si trabajas en un grupo de villanos, si estas solo y sin cuidado, mi deber es hacerlo."

"¿Y el bobo… digo… Ash?" pregunto nuevamente mas dudoso que antes. "Hemos tratado de robar a Pikachu desde hace mucho tiempo, y pese a eso aun me trajo aquí. No lo entiendo."

"Podrá no ser investigador, pero a él en verdad le importan los Pokemon. Tiene la misma creencia que tengo. No existen los Pokemon malos, solo los confundidos y los heridos en su interior." Dijo sabiamente. "Además ese muchacho tiene un don, puede curar los corazones heridos."

Esas palabras las repaso en su mente varias veces. Si alguien sabia de heridas del corazón era Meowth. Aprendió a hablar solo para tener algo peculiar con que sorprender a una Meowth, lo que termino catalogándolo como fenómeno fracasado. Luego encontró un lugar en él equipo Rocket como el Pokemon sirviente de Giovanni, lo que duro poco tiempo, ya que lo envío en misión junto a Jessie y James. Al principio lo había tomado como una oportunidad de mostrarse como verdadero Pokemon a su gran líder, pero con el tiempo encontró una familia junto a ellos.

"Si cree que dejaremos de buscar a Pikachu, ¡Olvídelo!" grito el Pokemon decidido. Samuel Oak tan solo se rió ante la respuesta decidida del Pokemon, quien tan solo miro en expectación.

"No queremos nada a cambio. A pesar de lo agradable que seria que dejaran de seguir a Ash y Pikachu, tan solo nos conformamos con tener nuestras conciencias tranquilas." Se explico dejando aun más perplejo a Meowth. Sin duda que los humanos eran extraños. "Así que come con tranquilidad, estoy seguro que vendrán por ti pronto, si es que no cayeron muy lejos tus amigos. Hasta entonces puedes quedarte aquí."

Diciendo esto el Profesor salio de la habitación. Inicialmente veía la comida con escepticismo, después de todo no comía muy seguido; tanto comida Pokemon como la humana. Finalmente, esperando que el dicho: 'La curiosidad mato al Meowth' no fuera real trago un pequeño bocado que a su sorpresa estaba muy sabroso. Lo que aquel bocado le siguió otro, y otro y otro, hasta que ya se había quedado sin nada en el plato.

Tras seso cayo de vuelta a sus pensamientos o mas bien algo que había dicho el profesor.

"_Curar los corazones heridos…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash felizmente jugaba con sus Pokemon afuera de laboratorio. Pikachu, Eevee y Ralts lo seguían en una carrera de quien atrapaba primero al entrenador. El cuarteto corría de un lado a otro, intentando alcanzar a su entrenador. Misty se dedicaba a observar la escena divertida en compañía de Azurril y Spheal.

Todo jugueteo llego a su fin con la salida del dueño de la reservación.

"¡Profesor! ¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto curioso, aunque más que nada preocupado.

"Ningún daño grave, tan solo tiene que descansar y comer" respondió el profesor. "Ahora dime Ash, ¿Cuál fue tu razón para traerlo?" En verdad lo que le había dicho a Meowth fue pura especulación, para cuando regreso el entrenador estaba mas pendiente en cuidar al Pokemon que escuchar cualquier explicación.

"No podía dejarlo a su suerte. Se que ha intentado atrapar a Pikachu muchas veces junto a Jessie y James, pero un Pokemon es un Pokemon y no puedo abandonarlos" Su respuesta era la misma que le había dicho a Meowth. Le sorprendió la decisión con la que respondió. "Se que no es malo, antes ha cooperado con nosotros, y he visto Pokemon que dicen ser malos, pero en realidad tan solo están dolidos. Mewtwo tan solo se sintió traicionado por los humanos y en cada caso de los Pokemon que atacan humanos, hay algún pasado oscuro. No creo que Meowth sea diferente."

Samuel Oak miro pensativo al entrenador. Las palabras eran ciertas, y rápidamente sentía un gran orgullo por el muchacho. El mismo entrenador que derroto a cuatro legendarios consecutivos y quien por supuesto derroto a su nieto.

Misty estaba en una situación parecida. Los años pasaban para el entrenador y a pesar de su ausencia, él tenía la misma esencia de cuando viajaron juntos hace mucho tiempo. Siempre leal y de gran cuidado con los Pokemon, sin importar el bando en que estén. Sonaría cursi y como toda una novela romántica de las que leyó en su tiempo libre, pero sentía que se enamoraba una vez más de aquel muchacho. Le agradecía a Arceus que no hubiera cambiado.

"Supongo que solo nos queda quedarnos en alerta y esperar a que Jessie y James aparezcan." Concluyo finalmente, a lo que Misty y el profesor asintieron. De esta manera reanudaron el juego, sin saber que un Pokemon felino había visto toda esta escena.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Meowth escucho la conversación. Entre tanto los jóvenes estaban almorzando en el laboratorio en compañía del profesor, estaba claro que no lo dejarían solo. El felino se quedo pensando al respecto; no era primera vez que veía la amabilidad de los que llamaba 'bobos' y aunque le gustara negarlo le habían salvado en más de una ocasión.

A su sorpresa otro Pokemon entro a la habitación. El dichoso Eevee brillante. Desde que lo vio en sus arduas misiones de 'espionaje' con sus compañeros de equipo que había sido una de las prioridades junto a Pikachu y a Spheal brillante, después de todo Eevee ya tenia una naturaleza rara, uno brillante era una real rareza. Pero no venia solo, estaba junto a Pikachu, Ralts, Azurril y Spheal.

Al parecer Eevee se acerco sin problemas, lo que impresionó bastante a felino, incluso a Pikachu, quien también miraba bastante serio al felino, en su notable desconfianza. Ralts se mantenía neutro en el asunto.

"Vii" 'hablo' el Pokemon al Meowth parlante, con lo que este fácilmente lo entendió.

"¿Por qué me estas saludando?" pregunto dudoso el felino. El Pokemon de la especie evolución respondió otra vez en su idioma. "¿Por qué quieres? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?"

"Pika… Pikachu…" el ratón eléctrico intervino.

"Si… supongo que no tiene sentido pelear ahora. Aun estoy herido y Jessie y James no aparecen" confeso el felino relajando un poco de tensión. "Entonces, ¿Qué les trae aquí arriba?" pregunto dudoso. Pikachu se vio bastante apenado ante la pregunta, mientras el resto no veía gran asunto. "¿Qué ocurrió?" El ratón amarillo murmuro algo, que fue suficientemente alto para que los agudos oídos de los Pokemon escucharan. "¡¿Ehh?" grito sorprendido.

"Pikachu Pikapi pi pichu Pikachupi" El ratón eléctrico hizo una breve pausa, en lo que el Meowth parlante estaba mudo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. "Pika chu chuu pikapi pika pi pi"

"¿En-entonces no es una broma? ¡El bobo y la boba de verdad están juntos!" La incredulidad del felino era gigante. Resumiendo el mensaje de Pikachu en estas palabras. El profesor salio a buscar ciertas hiervas donde la madre del bobo. El bobo y la boba estaban solos y ellos les dieron privacidad, aunque el único que entendiera eso fue Pikachu. "¡Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era una de esas situaciones cotidianas. ¿Qué ocurre después de comer? El cuerpo entra en un estado de relajo, causando que las personas quieran dormir. Esa no fue la excepción para Ash y Misty. El dúo espero a que el profesor Oak saliera para buscar la comodidad en el sofá de la pequeña sala del laboratorio. La gorra de Ash sobre la mesa de centro. Ambos retomaron posiciones estándar: El pelinegro sentado en el sofá y a un costado, muy apegado a él, la pelirroja buscando un cómodo apoyo en su novio, no es que a este le incomode.

Ambos suspiraron ante la tranquilidad de la sala, disfrutando el tiempo juntos. No es que ninguno de ellos desprecie a sus amigos, pero sin duda era oportuno que no estuvieran. Se acostumbraban lentamente, disfrutando las caricias y comprendiendo más tanto el uno del otro y de si mismos.

La pelirroja había descubierto que al pelinegro le encantaba el aroma de su pelo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, tan solo cada vez que la abrazaba o la sostenía no podía evitar inhalar fuertemente llenándose del aroma de su cabeza naranja. De si misma descubrió que tenía un punto sensible en su cuello; cada vez que Ash enterrara su cabeza en aquel lugar ella prácticamente era arcilla en sus manos.

El pelinegro descubrió que a la pelirroja le encantaba recostarse en su tórax; de alguna manera ella podría pasar horas con su cabeza enterrada en aquel lugar en un tiempo ininterrumpido, tanto despierta como dormida. De si mismo descubrió que le encantaba que ella jugara con su pelo mientras estaba apoyado en su abdomen. No existía lugar mas cómodo en el mundo; sea sofá, cama, bolsa de dormir, césped, o lo que sea.

Aunque también tenían algo en común respecto al otro. Les encantaban los ojos del otro.

Ash tuvo muchos sueños posteriores a la partida de Misty con aquellos ojos, en aquel entonces eran aterradores por la extraña y desconocida emoción que le traían Pero una vez que ya había entendido todo, o que le habían hecho entender, todo tuvo sentido. Aquella magnifica y única combinación de azul y verde brillante. No había maravilla mas grande en el mundo que ver a aquellos ojos centellar, sea por: Enojo, sarcasmo, burla, diversión, tristeza, sea la emoción que sea, no había nada más maravilloso y espectacular que verlos brillar. Junto con aquel sentimiento que prácticamente hacia revolcar a su interior.

Misty, bueno, ella siempre lo supo. En un principio, en tiempos de que aun no revelaban nada y ella no había dejado el grupo, tenia miedo de verle a los ojos ya que seria obligada a revelar cada secreto en su interior. De algún modo podían hipnotizarla a una vista prolongada a aquel brillo intenso de color canelo. Pero ahora tenía plena libertad a hacerlo, y que esos ojos la miren con la misma intensidad y atención.

Ahora disfrutaban el sueño que venia lentamente, acomodándose mutuamente. El entrenador no entendía lo que sucedía. Normalmente seria una masa de hiperactividad, esperando pasar tiempo entrenando o jugando con sus Pokemon. Ahora no podía verse en otro lugar que no fuera este.

"Mmm… esto es raro" confeso el entrenador.

La pelirroja lentamente se movió buscando el rostro de su novio, quien cómodamente tenía los ojos cerrados. Aunque al notar el movimiento la observo de la misma manera. "¿Qué cosa es rara?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Siempre quiero saltar, moverme, ir con mis Pokemon, ir a un nuevo viaje buscando una nueva aventura." El entrenador hizo una breve pausa. "Ahora mismo no tengo ese impulso…. tan solo quiero quedarme aquí." Susurro esperando que Misty no le oyera, pero ya que están tan cerca, era una imposibilidad.

Misty lo miro con un tono de tristeza falsa, la cual el entrenador no capto. "¿Estas diciendo que te contengo?"

"¿Eh? No, claro que no… solo que cuando estoy contigo no me reconozco, hago cosas que jamás pensé hacer y que no yo mismo entiendo" respondió un tanto nervioso, no le gustaba esa mirada de tristeza.

"¿Entonces dices que no te gusta como eres ahora?" pregunto con el mismo tono de tristeza.

"N-n-no, ¡cla-claro que n-no!" grito aun mas nervioso que antes. "No quise decir esto y-yo-" El entrenador estaba tartamudeando mas de lo usual, cuando noto que la pelirroja se había largado a reír. Ahí noto que todo era un acto. "¡No fue gracioso!" grito el entrenador avergonzado de ser la diversión de su novia. Pero el sonrojo en la cara de Ash hizo que se riera aun más fuerte.

"¿Aun no sabes cuando bromeo?" cuestiono divertida. En parte era verdad, antes podría deducir cuando le estaba tomando el pelo, pero era la primera vez que bromeaba con él de esa forma. "No deberías estar tan nervioso."

"Tal vez tu hayas tenido cientos de novios antes en Cerulean, pero para mi todo esto es nuevo" refuto el entrenador molesto por la broma y borrando la sonrisa de la pelirroja. "Aun no se como comportarme. No se que debo hacer o que no debo. Siempre tengo miedo de decir algo incorrecto."

"Ash… " Susurro sorprendida. Nunca espero que el se sintiera de esa manera, se notaba que estaba deprimido por ese hecho, y no puedo evitar curvar su boca mostrando una débil pero sincera sonrisa. El pasaba por muchos problemas, por ella intentaba superándolos y ahora no estaba ayudándolo. "Tu también eres mi primero novio."

"Vamos, no mientas. De seguro que has salido con muchos chicos." En verdad no creía lo que le decía. Era imposible que Misty no tuviera algún novio antes.

"Es verdad que me han invitado a salir muchas veces, pero nunca he aceptado" confeso vergonzosamente. "Siempre di la escusa de que el Gimnasio me mantenía muy ocupada para un novio, y al principio era así, pero la verdad es que… no se… me parecía injusto salir con alguien cuando durante todo ese tiempo pensaría en ti" Ante eso el entrenador la miro fijamente, pero esta repentinamente encontró muy interesante una maceta cercana, evitando su mirada. Además la confesión aun no terminaba. "Siempre me preguntaba como seria salir contigo, me preguntaría que estarías haciendo, donde estarías o cualquier cosa. Entonces, cuando quedaba sola pensaría que son ideas tontas, que él jamás me notaria-" El rostro de Ash cambio a una mirada severa, interrumpiéndola con tan solo ver sus ojos.

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?" dijo seriamente. Con lo que Misty quedo aturdida por unos momentos, así que el entrenador volvió a preguntar. "¿Por qué pensarías que nunca me fijaría en ti?"

"Yo… yo no soy tan hermosa como mis hermanas, la mayoría tratarían de salir conmigo por mi posición como líder de gimnasio o para intentar estar mas cerca de mis ellas. Soy gruñona y terca. Siempre discutíamos, y me enojaba con facilidad. ¿Cómo podrías fijarte en alguien así?" Se notaba deprimida al decir esas palabras.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿No eres hermosa?" grito sorprendido por las palabras de ella. "¡Eso fue lo primero que note! ¡Cuando aun no entendía lo que sentía solo podía pensar en lo maravillosa que te veías en tu traje de sirena! ¡Cuando te vi en tu Kimono en el pico de la doncella! ¡Cuando te veo despertar con ese caos naranja en tu cabeza y no podrías verte mas hermosa! Me sorprendía al saber como Brock nunca te noto."

Sin saberlo, Ash había tomado sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. La pelirroja tampoco lo noto, estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando aquella declaración. Con simplemente verlo notaba que todo venia de su interior, era la más pura verdad del entrenador.

"Y ahora me dices que jamás has tenido novio. No se que hombre sobre la tierra no insistirá en serlo. Tan solo soy un patético entrenador, que persigue un increíble e inalcanzable sueño y que no puede creer que alguien como tu se haya fijado un idiota como yo." El entrenador se asusto cuando la pelirroja soltó sus manos, que jamás noto tomarlas en primer lugar, para luego usarlas para tomar sus mejillas entre ellas. Ahí noto todo lo que había dicho sin pensar. Se maldecía por su sinceridad, ahora sonaba aun más patético.

Todo pensamiento respecto a sus palabras murió en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los de Misty. Ella mantenía una sonrisa reluciente, mientras que sus ojos mostraban pequeñas lágrimas en sus esquinas. Estos brillaban con gran intensidad, mirando directamente a los suyos, no dejándolo escapar.

"En primer lugar, no eres patético, eres el entrenador mas increíble que haya visto…" Casi no escucha sus palabras, porque a cada segundo ella acortaba la distancia entre sus labios. "En segundo lugar, tu sueño no es inalcanzable…" La proximidad aumento. "Y finalmente… no eres un idiota…" ya eran milímetros. "Y si lo fueras, no podría pensar en otro idiota más adorable para enamorarme" Sus labios se estaban por encontrar, incluso Ash se inclino para completarlo.

"¡Ájale el jaleo! ¡No había visto tanta dulzura desde que Jessie descubrió su cara en el espejo!"

Ambos se separaron como si hubieran sido impactados por un ataque de Pikachu, tomando posiciones totalmente opuestas en el sofá. De inmediato miraron al infractor de la paz. Un Pokemon felino se paraba en el umbral de la puerta de la sala observándolos con una mezcla de asco y entusiasmo. Una extraña combinación de emociones.

"_¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?_" La mente del entrenador repasaba los sucesos anteriores. "_No es primera vez. Ha pasado dos veces antes y no lo puedo entender. ¿En verdad quiero besar a Misty?_" El solo pensamiento hizo que un potente fuego quemara sus interiores, como un hormigueo intenso.

"_Lo voy a matar. Lo voy a matar. Lo voy a matar. Lo voy a matar._" Era un cántico eterno en la mente de la pelirroja. No era ni primera, ni segunda. "_¡Se supone que la tercera vez es la vencida! ¡Lo voy a matar!_" La pelirroja se paro apoyando sus pies fuertemente en el suelo.

El sexto sentido Pokemon de Meowth se activo. Podía sentir el peligro proveniente de la pelirroja, prácticamente era visible. Aterrado y sin intenciones de perder una vida el día de hoy dio un paso hacia atrás. "Creo que escuche a Pikachu llamarme… ¡Ya voy Pikachu!" Sin decir más, se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras.

Dando un lamentable suspiro se volvió a sentar en el sofá. De reojo miro al entrenador que se sentaba en el extremo opuesto. Se veía notablemente avergonzado y entonces ella misma se avergonzó. El felino los había interrumpido en un momento muy íntimo, y no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Ash. Causando que ahora se encontraran en un momento monumentalmente tenso. Las veces pasadas siempre había otras personas o Pokemon para interrumpir cualquier pensamiento, pero en esta ocasión estaban solos.

"¿Ash…?" pregunto la pelirroja en un susurro. Este cabeceo, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Dando un leve suspiro se levanto y se sentó nuevamente junto a él. Se veía bastante incomodo. "Ash…" murmuro otra vez. Este nuevamente no se atrevió a mirarla. "Mírame Ash…" Exigió suavemente. Este con bastante temor la observo. "Solo quiero que sepas que yo también soy nueva en todo esto. No se si hago todo lo correcto. Pero si me veo tan segura, es porque confío en ti, porque no tengo miedo de mostrarte mi verdadero yo." Con eso el tema inicial ya estaba concluido, ahora solo faltaba una última cosa. Sin esperar más, se aproximo al entrenador volviendo a tomar su posición cómoda a un costado. "Y gracias. Solo para el registro, también creo que eres muy guapo" rápidamente la pelirroja le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este cayo muy cercano a la boca del entrenador. De inmediato se volvió a refugiar en el tórax de su novio, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Por unos momentos, Ash no se pudo mover. Su mente estaba dividida entre las palabras dichas y por la acción repentina de la entrenadora. Aun podía sentir los labios suaves contra su piel, creando toda una carga eléctrica en su cuerpo, resonando cada nervio. Luego de lo que seria un minuto, que para Ash fue más de una hora noto nuevamente la presión contra su cuerpo. Levemente se inclino para observar a su acompañante, quien ya estaba dormida. Con cuidado la volvió a cubrir con sus brazos, instintivamente ella se acerco hacia su calor facilitando su labor. Finalmente quedaron en la posición de antes. La cabeza de la pelirroja bajo el mentón del pelinegro, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza contra la de ella. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El felino llego corriendo agitado al segundo nivel de las instalaciones del laboratorio. El quinteto Pokemon formado por: Pikachu, Eevee, Ralts, Azurril y Spheal lo miraron perplejos. Meowth respiraba con fuerza, sorprendido que se había salvado de una grande.

"En verdad no bromeaban. ¡Están juntos!" grito sorprendido.

"Pika pika" regaño el ratón resaltando las palabras como 'te lo dije'.

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora dime como se reunieron!" Exigió repentinamente.

"¿Pikachu? ¡Pika Pikachu!" contradijo el Pokemon enfadado.

"¡Por supuesto que me importa! Es de vital importancia saber como sucedió" comento el felino cruzándose de brazos, dejando aun mas perplejo a Pikachu. "Tan solo dímelo y te mostrare porque es tan importante."

"¿Pika?" dijo dudosos. "Pikachu, pika chu chu… chaaa" comentaba el Pokemon. Mientras que los ojos de Meowth se abrían completamente, enseñando una gran sonrisa. "¿Pika?" Se veía sorprendido por la sonrisa del felino.

"Mhmm… lo guardaron en secreto. ¡Perfecto!" Rápidamente el felino se movió a un computador cercan. El ratón eléctrico chispeo sus mejillas al ver las acciones sospechosas del felino. "No te preocupes, lo necesito para enseñarte a lo que me refiero." Rápidamente y con gran maestría el felino ingreso unos comandos, accediendo a Internet. Lo que parecía ser una extraña pagina.

"¿Pikachu?" pregunto dudoso al verla.

"¿Eh? Entonces no sabes. Hehehe…" Al ingresar unas últimas teclas accedieron a una parte específica de la página. Pikachu al ser un Pokemon ordinario, no como el Meowth presente conocedor del lenguaje humano no entendía lo que sucedía, pero claramente noto dos imágenes. La de su entrenador y su novia. "Esta es la central de apuesta sobre tu bobo entrenador y la boba" comento felizmente. "¡Apuesta que yo gane!" grito victorioso.

"¿Pika?" pregunto con recelo.

"Ahh… no soy el único, pero si uno de los pocos que aposto a que lo mantenían en secreto" dijo moviendo sus cejas felizmente. Rápidamente invito a Pikachu a que se subiera junto a él en la silla del computador. Era sorprendente que en la página se mostraban las imágenes de todos los apostadores. Todos ellos conocidos en sus viajes. Incluso noto las imágenes de Profesor Oak, Delia, Brock, Tracey, May, Jessie, James e incluso varias personas que conocieron en sus viajes: Sakura, Todd, Ritchie… ¡Incluso Lance!

Seria una catástrofe de proporciones épicas si Ash y/o Misty se enteraran de esto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Delia, Mimey y Jiggly, como ella dulcemente los llamaba, caminaban junto al profesor Oak cargando las hierbas necesarias para los Pokemon enfermos en el laboratorio. La madre del entrenador estaba en un humor muy feliz y muy orgullosa después de la gran batalla dada por su hijo. No lo había visto batallar desde la liga Hoenn, y en vivo desde Johto. Su cambio había sido enorme.

Cuidadosamente las dos personas y los dos Pokemon entraron en el laboratorio, se sorprendieron al escuchar en silencio. Cosa rara porque Ash y Misty aun estaban en el interior, alarmados de que fuera algún truco del Equipo Rocket, comenzaron a buscar dentro del lugar. La búsqueda termino prematuramente cuando tan solo llegaron a la sala para encontrarse con el par de entrenadores cómodamente tomando la siesta. El par de adultos suspiro en tranquilidad.

"Falsa alarma" comento Oak.

"Si…" En verdad que la alarma de la Sra. Ketchum se detuvo de inmediato, pero ahora no podía evitar ver con una sonrisa la escena ante sus ojos. Un Ash que duerme con una expresión torpe con su boca abierta y una Misty que duerme entre sus brazos con una tierna y pacifica sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto era lo que una madre pedía: ver a su hijo feliz, y fuera de la expresión torpe en su hijo, sabia que era cierto. No podía pedir una muchacha más perfecta para su hijo que Misty.

Lentamente el investigador y la madre salieron de la sala para ir a investigar a los Pokemon, que sospechosamente no estaban aun a la vista. El profesor indico silenciosamente que le siguiera hacia las escaleras, y no tardaron en encontrar al quinteto Pokemon. Pikachu y Meowth se encontraban en pleno juego de cartas, apostando croquetas Pokemon. Spheal, Eevee, Spheal y Ralts se mantenían observando el juego atentamente, mientras que Azurril dormía apoyada en Pikachu.

Repentinamente el Pokemon eléctrico soltó sus cartas.

"Pika pika" gruño en derrota.

"Te lo dije, Jessie y James jamás me han podido vencer" Diciendo esto jalo todas las croquetas en el centro, habiendo ganado en buena ley, cosa rara para el miembro de una organización criminal. "¿Quieres jugar otra?" El Pokemon agito sus orejas, para luego negar decepcionadamente, no estaba interesado en perder mas croquetas. "Bien, mejor para mi."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El día trajo la noche rápidamente. El profesor Oak tranquilizo a los entrenadores, diciendo que mantendría un ojo abierto con Dragonite para cuidar de Meowth en caso de que el grupo de ladrones habitual se apareciera de noche. Claro que al primer intento no funciono, pero varios después si. Ya un tanto más tranquilos regresaron a la residencia Ketchum.

La cena paso con una charla animada de parte de los tres integrantes de la casa. Terminando abruptamente por el sonido del videotelefóno en la sala. Curioso Ash fue a contestar, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

"Pero si es el novio de mi hermanita" dijo la única voz en la sala, siendo gran error del entrenador. Su costumbre era ponerlo en modo de altavoz, esta vez no fue buena idea, siendo escuchada la declaración por toda la casa. Ash se sonrojo un poco, aun no acostumbrado a ser llamado de esa manera. Misty se sonrojo en vergüenza, ya que estaba junto a la Sra. Ketchum, quien se reía en voz baja. "Mírate como has crecido. Al principio tenia mis dudas, pero creo que tiene buen gusto." Le leve sonrojo aumento su tonalidad, buscando una forma de responder. "¿Esta Misty por ahí?" Agrego ignorando los balbuceos de Ash.

"Aquí estoy Daisy." Gruño llegando junto a Ash. "¿Todo bien en el gimnasio?" pregunto asustada de la respuesta de su hermana mayor.

"De eso te quería hablar" comento ya mas seriamente. "Todo esta bien por aquí, pero, como que surgió un imprevisto" Ahora si Misty estaba asustada, no quería que su hermana arruinara el viaje a Sinnoh. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenia que terminar unos asuntos de modelaje antes de volverme coordinadora y líder de gimnasio?"

"Si…" respondió un tanto insegura la hermana menor. "Dijiste que usarías las semanas en que el gimnasio estaría cerrado por el inicio de la liga añil."

"Si, como que, surgió un problema. Tardare mas en terminarlos y debo marcharme antes" confeso apenada. "Debo marcharme pasado mañana y aun quedarían cinco días hasta que el gimnasio cierre."

"¡¿Qué? Pero no podemos cerrar el gimnasio ahora, en esta semana se presentan la mayor cantidad de entrenadores, casi todos buscando una ultima medalla para poder entrar a la liga" dijo horrorizada.

"Lo se, como que, por eso te llamo" dijo indicando lo obvio. "Necesito que regreses y te seas la líder por los cuatro días restantes, como que, eres la única en quien puedo confiar. Lily y Violet no están y si estuvieran de seguro que regalarían las medallas." Esa última frase tranquilizo bastante a la pelirroja, por lo menos su hermana tenia el bastante orgullo por su gimnasio como para no regalar sus medallas.

"Bien, será solo por cinco días, ¿Verdad?" pregunto tristemente.

"Si, después de eso puede quedar a cargo de la enfermera Joy, ya que no se pueden hacer batallas por las medallas hasta el termino de la liga añil." Respondió Daisy.

Misty solo un suspiro de resignación. "Bien, iré mañana."

"¿Estas segura? Como que son tres días para llegar aquí a pie. Deberías irte ahora" dijo alarmada ante la tranquilidad de Misty.

"Bueno, tal vez la mayoría de la gente deba caminar, pero no es necesario si tienes un novio con un Pidgeot" confeso sonriente. La declaración hizo que el entrenador, que había regresado a su querida comida se atorara con ella. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Misty referirse a él como novio mientras hablaba con alguien más.

"Espera… ¡¿Novio? ¡¿Entonces él en verdad es tu novio?" Eso fue sorprendentemente aterrador, ahora sabia Ash que los cambios de humor repentinos de Misty eran genéticos, porque Daisy lo acababa de demostrar. Seguido de esto se escucho un chillido proveniente del videotelefóno. "¡Debo llamar a Violet! ¡Debo llamar a Lily!"

"Llego mañana" comento Misty ya despidiéndose y buscando sacarse de este terrible caos.

"¡Espera! ¡Dime detalles! ¡¿Cómo-?" No alcanzo a terminar porque Misty colgó.

Delia al notar la conversación inminente se levanto de su asiento, recogiendo los platos sobre la mesa para luego irse a la cocina. Ash ya había terminado, por lo que alcanzo a Misty en la sala.

"Debo regresar al gimnasio Ash" dijo amargamente. "No te preocupes, tan solo será por menos de una semana si me prestas a Pidgeot" No quería verlo a los ojos, no quería mostrarle su dolor. Era algo que no quería volver a hacer. No quería abandonarlo.

"¿Y quien dijo que irías tu sola?" pregunto retóricamente el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella..

"¡Ash! no debes postergar el entrenamiento por una tonta visita al gimnasio" regaño fuertemente. "Nunca antes habías entrenado tanto y se que podrás ganar si te mantienes a este ritmo." Ella lo sabía, estaba tan cerca, solo un poco más de esfuerzo y nadie en el torneo tendría una oportunidad.

"Lo se, pero nunca hable de dejar de entrenar. Hemos entrenado en todo tipo de lugares en la reservación. Pero no pudimos entrenar en un lugar con agua porque el lago contiene muchos Pokemon como para aislarnos. Solo pensaba que tal vez…"

"¿Usar el gimnasio para entrenar a tus Pokemon?" Sin duda que estaba sorprendida, ni ella misma había tenido semejante idea. Ash pareció asustado, pensando que tal vez eso la hubiera ofendido. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una gran idea!" Esto lo confirmaba, estaba en los genes, primero Daisy y ahora Misty. Esos cambios de humor lo iban a matar un día.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto dudoso.

"Claro. Al ser un ambiente sobre el agua es un lugar muy limitado para hacer ataques, por eso debes enfocarte mas en desarrollar nuevas estrategias y combinaciones, ¿Qué mejor lugar que mi gimnasio?" Sin duda que la pelirroja estaba orgullosa. "En verdad no eres tan lento como pensaba." Dijo acercándose a él para darle un fuerte abrazo. "Supongo que pasare los siguientes años entendiendo si es o no es verdad." Le susurro.

"Eso no se oye tan mal" confeso el entrador contagiado con su humor respondiendo al abrazo.

Se quedaron ahí unos minutos para luego comunicar los planes a su madre. Ahora, la pelirroja también había ideado una segunda intención, algo que jamás había tenido oportunidad de hacer antes, pero que este año seria muy interesante hacerlo, en especial para él. Por primera vez, su estadía en el gimnasio le llenaba de emoción, aun más la oportunidad de poder compartirlo con Ash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era extraño. Seria por la emoción de regresar a casa con Ash. Y no podía dormir. Lo intento todo: Contar Mareep, Flaafy y Ampharos; fue a tomar un vaso de leche, lo peor es que Jigglypuff estaba dormido. ¿Qué caso tiene tener un Pokemon que puede dormirte si él mismo esta dormido? Se volteo demasiadas veces en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes buscando una posición para dormir, pero todo era inútil. Se moría de celos al ver a Azurril y a Spheal dormir tan tranquilamente.

Sin entender sus acciones se levanto de la cama, insegura de que rumbo tomaba. Sospechosamente sus pies le trajeron a la puerta de la habitación de Ash. Sin saber porque golpeo suavemente la puerta, sin encontrar resultados a su espera susurro su nombre, pero nada. Lentamente acerco su mano al picaporte.

"_¿En verdad debo hacerlo?_" se cuestiono sus acciones. "_Esta dormido, no debería molestarlo, es mi culpa que no pueda dormir, no de él. Pero y si me ayuda, tal vez Ralts sepa hipnosis._" Abandonando su batalla interna giro la perilla entrando en el territorio de su novio. A la izquierda de la puerta estaba su cama a sobre nivel y él en ella durmiendo placidamente. Pikachu, Eevee y Ralts estaban dormidos al pie de la cama.

Despacio analizo la habitación, lugar que ella no visito muy seguido. Las paredes verdes bañadas por la luz de la luna. Adornado con viejo cartel de Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Charmander. Un mueble en frente en donde tenia un pequeño televisor. El respaldo de la cama junto a la ventana, dejando que los rayos de la luna iluminaran suavemente el rostro de Ash, el cual estaba mirando con su cabeza en dirección hacia la ventana.

Luego de su rápido análisis subió la pequeña escalera de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar al entrenador. Y ella no entendía lo que hacia. Tan solo se recostó bajo las sabanas y frazadas, tras su novio. Noto de inmediato que su aroma estaba por todos lados relajándola instantáneamente, rodeándola con un sentimiento de seguridad. Con delicadeza descanso su cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Ash…" susurro. "¿Estas despierto?" pregunto teniendo cuidado, pero no hubo reacción de su parte, tan solo se mantenía con sus brazos bajo a almohada. "Ash…" Lentamente movió su brazo para sacudirlo un poco pero no hubo efecto. Esta profundamente dormido. Sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a quedarse dormida. Rodeada por el aroma de Ash, era algo demasiado fácil.

Ahí quedo dormida. Sin notarlo movió sus brazos rodeando a Ash bajo los de él apretándolo fuertemente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La luz del sol se filtro por la ventana de la habitación interrumpiendo el confortable sueño del entrenador. Lentamente este abríos ojos, molesto por la luz que atraviesa los parpados. De inmediato noto un par de brazos adicionales que lo rodeaban através de su cuerpo, sosteniéndole firmemente. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando identifico el aroma adicional en su habitación. Era Misty.

"¿Misty?" No se podía voltear ya que los brazos lo sostenían con fuerza, así que trato de moverse un poco. Podía sentir como estaba apoyada contra su cabeza y como su cuerpo se aferraba a él. "Misty…" Repitió pidiendo que se despertara.

"Mmmm… cinco minutos mas" pidió tiernamente, causando que el entrenador casi soltara una fuerte carcajada. Ella siempre lo molesto por ser duro para despertar. Ahora ella era quien no quería.

"Misty…" pidió otra vez, moviéndose un poco mas.

"¿Qué?" contesto ya despierta.

"¿Misty? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Y con esas palabras la pelirroja se sentó de golpe en la cama notando que ya no estaba en la habitación de huéspedes. De inmediato recordó lo de anoche, el como había llegado a esta situación. Se había quedado dormida. El entrenador estaba sonrojado, pero ella estaba al rojo vivo, y por su vergüenza se cubrió con la frazada, poniéndola entre sus manos contra su cara.

"¿Qué? Eh… creo que camine dormida" confeso tímidamente y rogando internamente que su capacidad para mentir no se hubiera estropeado. Ash la miro por unos momentos perplejo, aun entendiendo la extraña situación en la que estaban. Pero entonces se distrajo de su hilo de pensamientos. Tan solo se quedo observándola.

No fue mentira la confesión de ayer. Verla en este estado desarreglado y no podía pensar en otra vista más hermosa. Su sonrojo leve se incremento considerablemente ante a vista.

"¿Ash? ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto dudosa mientras que en su interior era una historia totalmente diferente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Una alarma sonaba en la mente de la pelirroja. Muchas versiones pequeñas de Misty corrían de un lado a otro. El infierno se desato en un interior de la pelirroja y sus emociones y otros no sabían cómo tomar aquel error._

"_¡Se dio cuenta! ¡Sabe que estoy mintiendo! ¡Es el fin!" grito una de ellas exasperada ante la presión inminente en su exterior o realidad. Como nadie sabía qué hacer, hicieron lo mejor o único que podrían hacer, culparse mutuamente_

"_¡Es tu culpa!" acuso una de ellas. Entre tanto había varias más corriendo de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer._

"_¿Mi culpa?" dijo dudosa, sin entender a que se refería. Y honestamente no podrían pensar claramente._

"_¡Sí!" _

"_¿Por qué?" se defendió en el mismo tono acusador._

"_¡Fuiste tú la que vino de noche!"_

"_¡Pero fuimos todas!"_

"_¡Ah! ¡Pero tu controlas las funciones de los pies idiota!" _

"_¿Y…? Tu manejas las extremidades, ¡Tu abriste el picaporte!" Se defendió en el mismo tono de molestia y desesperación._

"_¡Quieren dejar de gritar!" grito una tercera Misty entrando a la discusión. Se veía igualmente afectada por la situación._

"_¡Y tú!" Las dos Misty anteriores se unieron contra la nueva. "¡Esto es más culpa tuya!" gritaron al unísono._

"_¿Y eso porque?" grito impactada por el cambio tan rápido de la marea. En un momento discutían entre ellas y ahora se habían unido en su contra. "¡Ustedes llegaron a su habitación! ¡En qué demonios pensaban!"_

"_¡En nada!" gritaron a la vez._

"_¿Entonces porque me culpan?" pregunto aún más exasperada._

"_¡Tú eres el pensamiento! ¡Tú eres la que no pensaba!" gritaron indicando lo obvio._

Y el caos continúo…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Ash?" volvió a preguntar la pelirroja. Pasara lo que pasara no caería presa del pánico, debía soportar hasta una respuesta verbal, aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda su expresión. Se veía aturdido, y aún más extrañamente sonrojado, no que fuera muy difícil hacerlo. Su mirada estaba fija en su dirección, sin titubear un poco. "Ash…"

El estar aturdido sería una subestimación. Por alguna extraña razón esto era mucho más diferente de lo habitual. Es verdad que siempre le gusto como como miraba al despertar: su cabellera sin su amarre habitual, dejándolo totalmente alborotado. Lo que lo aturdió ahora la sorprendente y extraña idea de que Misty durmiera con él en su habitación, el aroma de ella recorriendo su cama, compartiendo su agradable y reconfortante calor.

Como ya se sabe el entrenador no es muy pensante en este tipo de situación, así que se guio por su instinto. La abrazo. Al estar en una posición torpe, y sentados ocasionó que la pelirroja fácilmente perdiera fácilmente el equilibrio. Ahora ambos estaban acostados, mientras el entrenador la abrazaba con fuerza.

"¿Por-porque hiciste eso?" pregunto la pelirroja confusa, y parcialmente extasiada ante la extraña situación.

"No-no lo sé." confeso apenado.

"Bien, no me molesta… estoy más que dispuesta" confeso para luego responder el abrazo. Por suerte para ella, Ash no volvió a tocar el tema de su 'supuesto' sonambulismo y estaba más que feliz con estas consecuencias.

El sonido proveniente de la puerta altero al par de enamorados. "¡Ash! ¡Ya es hora de despertar! ¡Misty ya salió de la cama!" Las palabras fue el ultimátum, era una suerte de que la madre de Ash pensara que ella ya había salido.

"Ya… ya salgo mama" Ash sujeto su aliento, ¿Desde cuando entraron en esta situación tan torpe? No sabía que haría su madre al saber que él estaba durmiendo con su novia. Una cosa era dormir en el sofá, y otra claramente era dormir en su habitación. "Creo que es hora de movernos, Mist" susurro sacándose la sorpresa y sus habilidades motoras.

"Si…" dijo en un tono de entendimiento, pero con notable decepción. ¿Quién sabe en cuento tiempo podrían repetirlo? Ella estaba muy ilusionada con la idea, jamás había dormido mejor en su vida. Estaba comprobado, su novio era la mejor almohada del mundo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El felino del Equipo Rocket estaba con unas tremendas ojeras. ¿La razón? Ciertas palabras del investigador Pokemon lo habían afectado. Y por alguna razón se quedó pensando en ellas durante toda la noche, quitándole el sueño.

"…_puede curar corazones heridos…"_

Él tenía un corazón herido, el cual había aliviado el dolor para encontrar cierta satisfacción en el Equipo Rocket. Él había aprendido a hablar por una Meowth, pero perdió mucho por hacerlo. El orgullo de un Pokemon, se había convertido en algo que no era uno, era algo diferente, después de todo. ¿Qué clase de Pokemon puede hablar? Ninguno, salvo por los que saben telepatía, pero ellos no cuentan. La verdad es que cada vez que vio un entrenador con su Pokemon le dio celos, es verdad que no tenia de que estarlo, después de todo Jessie y James estaban ahí para él, pero no podía evitar preguntarse que lo que sentiría ganar batallas.

Pero claro, ese pensamiento era rápidamente tachado, marcado y desterrado de su mente. Él no era un Pokemon honorable, él era un ladrón, parte de la mejor compañía delincuente universal: El Equipo Rocket. Era parte de algo que no cualquiera puede aspirar, formando parte de algo con mucho entrenamiento y trabajo arduo. Pero, no era la gran cosa, había Pokemon más fuertes que él.

Esos pensamientos fueron curando su cabeza durante toda la noche, sin saber a qué conclusión llegar. No era la primera vez que dudaba, pero si la primera vez que llegaba aquella duda por tanto tiempo. Jamás le había quitado una noche de sueño, tal vez era por no tener a Jessie y James cerca.

Por fin había logrado cerrar los ojos de una forma prolongada, sentía como el sueño se aproximaba, llegando justo al momento en el que sabes que te vas a dormir. Dando un suspiro en señal de victoria, el felino cerró sus ojos.

"¡Ahora usa Ace Aéreo!"

El grito proveniente de la ventana lo despertó nuevamente. Era la voz del muchacho entrenador a quien denominaba 'Bobo'. Tratando de ignorar ese sonido intento volver a dormir.

"¡Espéralo y usa Súper golpe!"

Otra vez el sonido de la voz interrumpía cualquier paz. Un tanto irritado se levantó de su lugar de descanso para ver lo que ocurría en los exteriores por la ventana. Era una batalla entre Quilava e Infernape. Era, poniéndolo en palabras simples, impresionante. Quilava se movía con gran gracia entre los golpes de veloces de Infernape: una verdadera demostración de velocidad.

Tan absorto había estado en sus pensamientos que noto eso. La batalla ya mostraba un gran avance, ambos oponentes se mostraban con daños, respirando con gran dificultad. Otra vez un sonido vino del entrenador.

"Ya fue suficiente." Pidió el entrenador interrumpiendo la gran batalla. A pesar de ser un entrenamiento, ambos Pokemon mostraron una gran determinación y orgullo durante su desarrollo. "Ambos hicieron un gran trabajo, progresaron mucho y no quiero que se sobre exijan. Ahora es el turno de Staraptor." Dijo el entrenador, llamando a sus Pokemon a descansar. Estos obedecieron.

El ave depredadora llego junto al entrenador al escuchar su llamado.

"¡Espera!" grito la 'Boba'. Meowth veía con interés este momento, ya que era la primera vez que veía un entrenamiento de este tipo. Es verdad que siempre estaba espiándolos, pero no se fijaban en el entrenamiento, tan solo en cómo usar una forma decente para capturar a cierto Pokemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty se acercó a Ash repentinamente, cancelando cualquier futuro plan. "Ash, vas a usar el mismo equipo de Pokemon de Sinnoh contra Paul, ¿Verdad?" pregunto la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Debo demostrarle lo fuerte que somos!" grito con gran decisión, a lo que Misty no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda que era el Ash de siempre. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estaba pensando, la vez pasada que se enfrentaron tu perdiste" dijo tratando de cuidar sus palabras, aunque a su gran alivio Ash no se vio afectado. "Hablé con Brock al respecto y me dijo que él había analizado sus batallas anteriores contigo por lo que pudo responder más fácilmente" Ash asintió. "Sé que puedes responder a ello, pero que tal si cambias un poco los ataques de tu equipo."

"¿Eh?" pregunto dudoso.

"Sé que probablemente tus Pokemon aprendieron algunos ataques nuevos, ¿Qué tal si intentas enseñarle otros más? De esa manera él no sabrá que esperar, a pesar de que sean los mismo s de siempre." Dedujo confiadamente. Se sorprendió al notar la expresión de Ash. Mostraba al inicio una gran sorpresa, luego un leve momento de pensamiento, para finalizar con una sonrisa de gran admiración.

"¡Suena genial! ¡Paul no sabrá que lo golpeo!" grito en victoria. Como fácil era cambiar las emociones de Ash, era casi alarmante. "Pero…" Su expresión cambio reflejando una gran duda. "¿De dónde voy a sacar nuevos ataques? Se enseñar Ave Brava, Bala Semillas, Esfera de Energía y Cola de Hierro, además el profesor Oak me mostro como enseñar Sonámbulo."

"¡¿Qué parte de Líder de Gimnasio no entiendes?" comento un tanto enfadada, golpeando un par de veces la cabeza de su novio. Le molestaba a veces que Ash se olvidara de la procedencia de Misty. "He enseñado a varios de mis Pokemon nuevos ataques y no… no son solo tipo de Agua…" Ash pestaño varias veces sorprendido ante las palabras de la pelirroja. "Sin contar el hecho de que tus Pokemon saben varios ataques que se pueden enseñar y en el Gimnasio tengo algunas Máquinas de Técnicas que no he usado."

"¿Maquinas de técnicas? ¿De dónde las sacaste?" pregunto confuso.

"La liga me envía algunas y hay otras que se pueden encargar, ¿Cómo crees que le enseñe Pulso de Agua a Politoed? ¡Ahora basta de charlas! ¡Comencemos de una vez! Hay que aprovechar el ultimo día que estaremos aquí."

"¡Bien!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meowth observo las siguientes horas de entrenamiento con gran interés, sin duda que la 'boba' tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como entrenadora del 'bobo', ayudándole en cada detalle en su entrenamiento, notando cualquier error que pasara por alto, progresando a gran velocidad. Por un momento se vio en el lugar del Pokemon entrenado, eso por un momento le asusto. El jamás había sentido aquella sensación tan fuerte y que no que le importara antes.

En verdad le intrigaba esa sensación, la forma de hacerse más fuerte, más rápido, mejorar junto a su entrenador. Hasta que todo llegara aun final, la tierra comenzó a temblar alarmantemente, inicialmente era un leve ruido a la lejanía, pero ahora ya hacia vibrar las cosas dentro del laboratorio. Incluso él alimento que le había dado el Profesor se estaba cayendo del plato.

"¡Ájale el jaleo! ¡¿Qué es esto?" grito alarmado. Entonces lo noto. A la distancia se veía una nube de polvo aumentaba de tamaño. Finalmente logro hacerse visible, y se refregó los ojos intentando creer que sus ojos veían. Era un Pokemon gigante.

Un Rhydon gigante.

Gigante con una gran 'R' en el centro. Y por supuesto que sabía lo que era, después de todo él había hecho los planos. Los patéticos de Jessie y James jamás tendrían la agudeza mental para hacer semejante creación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡¿Qué es eso?" grito Misty alarmada ante el terremoto.

"¡No lo sé!" contesto Ash igualmente alarmado, hasta que un par de risas 'delatara' a los causantes. Entonces el Rhydon gigante hizo su aparición. Sus garras se ocultaron revelando un par de jaulas expansibles. Sin aviso previo las garras se lanzaron contra los Pokemon presentes: Pikachu, Staraptor, Pidgeot, Quilava, Infernape, Ralts, Eevee, Spheal, Azurril y Golduck. Absolutamente todos estaban dentro y no había ningún otro cercano para defenderse.

"¡¿Acaso es una voz la que yo escucho?"

"¡¿Se escucha adentro y profundo?"

"¡Por el viento!"

"¡Y las estrellas!"

"…"

El lema se vio involuntariamente interrumpido, ya que faltaba una línea importante en el lema. Exactamente la razón por la que habían venido. Meowth estaba en este lugar, gracias a ciertas misiones de espionaje previas.

"Ahora… ¿Dónde está el chimuelo?" gruño James.

"Si, ahora está arruinando nuestro lema." agrego Jessie en un estado muy superior. La apariencia era algo importante para ella y para el lema del equipo, pero sin aquel felino se arruinaba totalmente. "¡¿Dónde está Meowth?"

"¡Intenten liberarse!" al parecer todas las amenazas del par de villanos fueron en balde, porque Ash y Misty estaban más pendiente de la seguridad de sus Pokemon, pero en cuanto alguno de ellos preparaba algún ataque, la jaula se los regresaba en forma de ataque eléctrico.

"¿En realidad creen que somos tan tontos? Hemos aprendidos de nuestros errores, ahora nos van a decir dónde está el chimuelo." acuso James severamente.

"¡O sus Pokemon sufrirán!" completo la amenaza Jessie. Presionando un botón de su panel de control, la descarga eléctrica se reinició, perjudicando a todos los capturados, dejando al par de entrenadores impotentes.

"¡Alto ahí!" grito una nueva voz. Ash, Misty, Jessie y James miraron en aquella dirección para encontrarse con el miembro faltante y una de las razones por la que el equipo había atacado. Meowth. "¡Suelten a los Pokemon!" grito el felino, pese a que sus pensamientos eran totalmente diferentes. "_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_"

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritaron Jessie y James al unísono. El felino no respondió, en cambio se acercó los brazos del robot, en donde estaban apoyadas las jaulas presionó unos botones ocultos. Las jaulas se abrieron por arte de magia.

"Ellos me cuidaron cuando estaba herido," comento mientras los Pokemon salían de su cautiverio. "a cambio no los volveremos a atacar por hoy" sin duda que los Pokemon no esperan esa respuesta, aún más los que conocían a ese felino. "¡Pero no se acostumbren! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos volveremos a ser enemigos! ¡¿Entendieron?" grito finalmente, al parecer la amenazan iba dirigida particularmente a Ash.

"Si…" respondió inseguro.

De inmediato el felino abordo el robot. Jalando las orejas de ambos, les ordeno marcharse del lugar, ellos debido a dolor no se opusieron. Tras ellos dejaron una densa cortina de humo, así como un par de perplejos entrenadores.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto Ash dudoso.

"No tengo idea Ash, no tengo idea" respondió su novia igualmente perpleja.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Te cambiaste tus 'ya sabes que'?" pregunto su madre avergonzado como siempre a su hijo.

"¡Si mamá!" grito enfadado y bastante sonrojado en vergüenza, en lo que Misty se reía entre dientes. Siempre era divertido mirar a Ash avergonzado por su madre.

"Bien, tengan un buen viaje, ¿Llevas otros Pokemon?" pregunto Delia.

La tarde paso volando en un parpadeo luego de las breves y despistadas acciones del Equipo Rocket. Ahora todos estaban en las afueras de residencia Ketchum mientras que Ash y Misty comenzaban su viaje rumbo a Cerulean. Jiggly y Mimey acompañaban a la Sra. Ketchum, a Misty y a Ash lo acompañaban Pikachu, Azurril y Pidgeot.

"Llevo a Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Sceptile e Eevee." Detallo Ash. "Hace mucho tiempo que no dejan el laboratorio, aunque me gustaría llevar a más."

"¿Tengo que explicarte todo? Es un gimnasio Pokemon Ash, si los transportas al ID del gimnasio puedes llevar a todos los que quieras." Ante las palabras de su novia el entrenador abrió sus ojos como platos, él no sabía, como siempre.

"¿Y puedo hacerlo? ¿No te molestaría?" pregunto consecutivamente. Era el gimnasio de Misty después de todo.

"Claro Ash, entonces les serviría a mis Pokemon, ellos no tienen mucha experiencia con otros Pokemon y…" a parecer esto le daba mucha vergüenza. "…ellos le temen de vez en cuando a otros, ellos les ayudara a superar su miedo."

"Entonces, buena suerte en la competencia en Sinnoh" dijo su madre repentinamente. Esas palabras confundieron al entrenador.

"¿Buena suerte? Pero estaré en Cerulean solo una semana, debería regresar a para terminar mi entrenamiento" confeso ante las palabras de su madre.

"Bien querido, eso es porque-" antes de que pudiera terminar, la pelirroja se le adelanto.

"¡Yo voy primera!" grito saltando sobre la enorme ave.

"Espera, ¡¿Qué?" grito el entrenador horrorizado. Misty tan solo pudo sonreír, su distracción funciono. "¡Yo soy el entrenador de Pidgeot! ¡Debo ir adelante!" grito el entrenador contra su novia.

"Vamos, a Pidgeot no le molestara, ¿Verdad amigo?" pregunto Misty, acariciando suavemente el cuello de la enorme ave. Esta ave movió su cuello en aquella dirección, aceptando el trato dado sin siquiera refutar.

"Traidor" refunfuño Ash. "¿Verdad que tenemos mayor autoridad Pikachu?" preguntó el entrenador a su fiel y primer Pokemon, pero este ya no estaba en su hombro. A su sorpresa y horror ya estaba recostado, entre Misty y Azurril, sobre el ave. "…Traidores…"

"Vamos Ash, no te sientas mal. Siempre se dice que los Pokemon adquieren los gustos de su entrenador." Normalmente Ash hubiera respondido con un sonrojo, ni Delia o Misty pudieron predecir lo que pasaría. Ash solo refunfuño subiéndose sobre el ave, a espaldas de la pelirroja.

"Adiós mamá" dijo aún bastante molesto. Su madre se tardó en responder a la despedida, bastante aturdida ante el cambio en Ash. Tan solo pudo sonreír orgullosa. Su hijo ya se adaptaba. Este tiempo a solas les había ayudado bastante.

"Adiós Ash, Misty. Tomen buen cuidado de ustedes y Ash, cámbiate tus…"

"¡Si mamá!" interrumpió Ash antes de que llegara a la parte vergonzosa. "¡Es hora Pid-!" fue interrumpido por un codazo de su novia.

"Yo estoy al frente, yo mando" contradijo la pelirroja. "¡Es hora Pidgeot! ¡Rumbo a Cerulean!" Sin contradecir lo dicho por la compañera de su entrenador se elevó en los cielos de la hermosa tarde de Kanto.

Ahora los brazos de Ash rodeaban las caderas de Misty, afirmándose de ella. El plan había funcionado; esta mañana la pelirroja había dormido con los brazos alrededor de su novio, esta vez era su turno. Y al parecer el entrenador noto la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"Tu planeaste todo esto, ¿Verdad?" pregunto ya con su frustración evaporada.

"¿Planear qué?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Ya lo sabes" respondió reforzando su agarre, apoyando sus manos en su abdomen, pudo sentir un gran escalofrió que corrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Esta, por su parte sentía todo un fuego recorrer su cuerpo, relajándola completamente y apoyando su espalda involuntariamente contra su novio, este apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella. Ella guardo silencio.

"¿Sabes? Me gusta la idea de estar contigo en el gimnasio" confeso la pelirroja.

"Lo mismo digo…" respondió el entrenador.

"Es la primera vez que te quedas por algo más que unas horas" dijo con notable ilusión, aunque su expresión cambio a una profunda tristeza. "En los últimos días a los que tú me llamaras, el gimnasio siempre significaría soledad. Claro que mis hermanas y Tracey aparecían de vez en cuando, pero la única constancia eran mis Pokemon y antes los tenía a ti y a Brock, sabía que si despertaba estarían ahí para mí. Hablaríamos, bromearíamos, discutiríamos y nos perderíamos juntos." La pelirroja inhalo con fuerza la suave brisa del cielo. "No niego que fuera genial estar en el gimnasio, Enfrentaría aspirantes por la medalla, entrenaría a mis Pokemon, nadaría. Era muy divertido, pero muy solitario."

Ash escuchaba en silencio hasta que noto que algo húmedo tocaba su mejilla.

Eran lágrimas.

Lágrimas de Misty.

"Estaba sola" susurro amargamente. Ella miraba hacia Azurril y Pikachu, quienes dormían tranquilamente. Ash podía sentir los leves espasmos ante el llanto inminente. "Y no me gusto, no me gusto para nada. La sensación de que todos me habían olvidado, era terrible." El abrazo alrededor de su cintura y abdomen de Ash se elevó hasta debajo de sus brazos. Apretándola fuertemente.

"Nunca más…" le susurro, apegando su cabeza en el hombro hacia la de ella. "Nunca más te dejare sola, no mientras tú quieras. Te lo prometo." Se acercó, dándole un beso en la parte de atrás de su mejilla, en la zona muy cercana a su oído. Esto creo un gran escalofrió en la pelirroja, descubriendo un punto sensible. Dando un leve sonrojo a la vez.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Al parecer Ash fue agarrado en gran vergüenza por lo que hizo, mientras que Misty se sumergió en la tranquilidad emocional dada por Ash. Nunca más estaría sola y lo sentía.

"Podrías hacerlo más seguido" sugirió la pelirroja.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ya sabes, besarme… me gusta que lo hagas." Misty no tenía que verlo para saber que estaba sonrojado. Ash no respondió, tomando ese silencio como un leve gesto de incomodidad se retractó. "No importa Ash, si no te gusta no tienes que-" Probando el error en el que se encontraba, Ash la volvió a besar en la misma zona suavemente, y otra vez lo hizo, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Misty no se atrevió a hablar, ahora entendía que no es que a su novio le molestara besarla, para él todavía era vergonzoso hablar de ello. Por ahora no importaba, tan solo podría concentrarse en aquella sensación que se extendía como fuego en su estómago y el cómo sus nervios creaban verdadera electricidad por su cuerpo.

Esto era el cielo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Podían ver desde el cielo el gimnasio Cerulean. A tan solo dos horas de vuelo en Pidgeot y la noche como testigo, la pareja aterrizo en las afueras del gimnasio. Las luces en el interior del edificio aún estaban encendidas y como señal a su llegada, tres jóvenes salieron del interior. Misty soltó un sonoro suspiro, que podría ser fácilmente confundido por un gruñido.

Esto no iba a ser bonito.

Y Misty lo sabía.

Ojala Ash también lo supiera.

Ash fue el primero en bajar, ayudando cortésmente a su novia a bajar de la enorme ave. Misty normalmente no lo dejaría, pero la caballerosidad de su novio no la dejo. Era algo reconfortante saber que dentro de esa densa cabeza existía algo de buenos modales. Lo primero que hizo la pelirroja fue confrontar a sus hermanas, preparándose mentalmente para el duro golpe. El pelinegro se dedicó a cuidar a Pidgeot, acariciando su cuello suevamente. Pikachu y Azurril aún estaban sobre su cabeza.

"Buen trabajo Pidgeot, como siempre lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó el entrenador. "Comer, dormir o entrar a tu Pokeball" El ave hizo señas a su estomago indicando lo obvio. "Comer será, es una suerte que Brock me dejara comida Pokemon…"

Entre tanto Misty se acercó a sus hermanas.

Lo primero que noto fueron las miradas incrédulas de Lily y Violet, mientras que Daisy sonreía con satisfacción. Confusa se acercó a sus hermanas, esperando una o varias explicaciones.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto la hermana menor.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?" gritaron ambas. "¡T-t-t-tu… tienes… no-novio!" El grito no paso desapercibido a Ash, quien por suerte estaba cuidando de Pidgeot. Una ceja se movía involuntariamente ante las reacciones de sus hermanas, supuestamente mayores. Una vena lentamente aparecía en su frente. "E-era como, ¡Imposible!"

"Se los dije," aseguro Daisy. "Además Misty no tiene mal gusto." La vena en la frente de la pelirroja volvió a crecer.

Como por arte de magia, una falta de definición azul y rosa se movió hacia el último invitado no presentado. Ash fue tomado fuera de guardia cuando un tifón rosa y azul se presentaron ante él examinándolo minuciosamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto confuso.

"¡Oh por dios!" gritaron al unísono otra vez.

"En verdad no tiene mal gusto" acuso Violet examinando al 'supuesto' ejemplar de novio.

"Si tan solo fuera unos años mayor" agrego Lily.

"¡Saben que aún estoy aquí!" grito Misty enfadada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Ash, alarmado. Misty se tranquilizó notablemente. Como siempre la densidad de Ash al rescate.

"Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente, podemos entrar. Quiero saber que hacen Lily y Violet aquí." Dijo despectivamente la hermana menor, esperando que dejaran todo este asunto del novio. Cosa que no iba a pasar pronto para su infortunio.

"Siempre de mal humor, ¿Verdad hermanita?" contesto Lily burlándose como siempre de ella.

"Solo vinimos a conocer a nuestro nuevo cuñadito…" Las caras de Ash y Misty cambiaron colores de forma alarmante. Y lo peor es que este era solo el comienzo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La noche paso, fue una tortura que pensaba que no tendría final, pero paso. Agotados ante las interrogaciones de sus hermanas mayores, Misty invito a Ash a pasar a su nueva habitación de huéspedes. Por una vez estaban demasiados cansados para despedirse apropiadamente, tan solo dejándolo en su habitación Ash cayo rendido, durmiendo al instante. Misty salió hacia su habitación propia, quedando en el mismo estado que Ash. Dormida en segundos.

Al día siguiente, por un milagro raro, Ash fue el primero en despertar. Curioso salió de su habitación, explorando el gimnasio que hacía mucho tiempo visito. Al llegar a la zona de la piscina noto que ya habían varios Pokemon sueltos, incluyendo los propios, los cuales no recordaba haber soltado, en realidad todo era borroso sobre anoche, el cansancio fue demasiado.

Al seguir su exploración llego hacia la cocina, sector en el que nunca antes había estado. Lo primero que vio fue una nota en el refrigerador. Daisy fue a dejar a Violet y Lily al aeropuerto, lo que indicaba que estaba solo con Misty. Ahora tenía una clara misión, despertarla. Antes de eso debía encontrarla.

Rápidamente regreso a la zona en donde estaban las habitaciones, buscando la de Misty. Finalmente noto una pista. Las puertas tenían nombres. La primera era la de Lily, la puerta conjunta era la de Daisy, seguida de la de Violet, finalmente llego a la última: Misty.

De alguna forma esta situación le hizo sentirse tenso. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a la habitación de Misty. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía solo entrar? No, debía tocar la puerta.

Golpeo una vez.

Nada paso.

Dos veces.

Nada aun.

Tres veces.

"¡Ya me levanto!" grito la pelirroja en su habitual tono de furia mañanera. Si algo odiaba era ser despertada. Con un fuerte sonido abrió la puerta quedando frente a su novio. Estaba en su habitual ropa de cama. "¡Ash!" grito sorprendida. Al parecer era la última persona en quien se podría revelar aquí. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días" respondió, pero no siguió, estaba demasiado atontado viendo por primera vez la habitación tras la pelirroja: las paredes amarillas, su cama de plaza y media, con cubiertas igualmente amarillas. Sonrió al ver un gran mueble con muñecas Pokemon. Las muñecas que orgullosamente ella gano, superando a sus hermanas. Todo transcurría en cámara lenta, era la primera vez que veía este lugar, pero de alguna manera lo vio todo muy rápido. Pudo ver varias fotos, creadas por Todd: El grupo completo: él mismo, Brock y Misty, junto a Pikachu y Togepi. En otra salían solo ella y Togepi. Y finalmente otra solamente de ella y él, con Togepi y Pikachu respectivamente, esta sospechosamente junto a su cama y junto a su gorra de la liga Pokemon.

"¿Qué ocurre Ash?" las palabras de Misty lo regresaron a la realidad.

"¿Eh? No, nada. Solo que es primera vez que veo tu cuarto" dijo aun sorprendido.

"Ah, verdad. Nunca has estado aquí. No debe ser como lo imaginabas."

"A decir verdad, de alguna manera lo imaginaba así" confeso él entrenador.

"Bien, basta de charla. Ve a tu habitación y consigue tu traje de baño" ordeno severamente la pelirroja.

"¿Traje de baño? Pero aun no desayuno y tengo hambre" confeso acariciando su estómago demostrando su punto.

"Se un hombre y aguanta un poco. Tendremos que esperar para nadar después de comer, y no tenemos toda la mañana." Ash se resignó. No iba a comer en un futuro cercano, no con aquella pelirroja en su camino.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Te dije que sería buena idea" aclamo astutamente Misty mientras flotaba felizmente boca arriba en el agua. Ash entre tanto no podía responder, en realidad desde que llego su novia a la piscina hace cinco minutos que no podía responder. Actualmente la pelirroja tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul: unos shorts ajustados y en su parte superior, se podría decir que era una camiseta corta, dejando ver su abdomen, ajustada, sin mangas. **[[N/a: Traje de Misty en el Pkmn: Rojo Fuego-Fire Red/Verde Hoja-Green Leaf, no soy conocedor de moda además de que en cada país la ropa tiene nombre diferente, diría que es un bikini pero su forma es diferente.]] **

"¿Ash?" pregunto un tanto preocupada.

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto regresando a la realidad.

Actualmente el entrenador aturdido estaba fuera de la piscina con su traje de baño verde, frenado al ver a su novia en un traje, que para el no era habitual pero para ella era como una segunda piel.

"Te he estado llamando el último minuto, estas muy distraído" dijo preocupada. "Si es el hambre, no te preocupes que desayunaremos dentro de poco" tranquilizo su novia un poco. No sabía que el alimento para el fuera tan importante, aunque no supiera la verdad de su estupefacción.

"Eh, no ocurre nada" rápidamente busco una distracción que afortunadamente era un clavado estilo bala de cañón a la piscina, salpicando a la entrenadora.

"¡Ash Ketchum!" grito irritada.

"¿No querías que entrara?" pregunto divertidamente.

"¡No de esa forma!" grito para salpicarle con sus manos.

"Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás" reclamo el entrenador lanzándose hacia la pelirroja, para agarrarla de improviso. "Ahora Ash uso agarre… es muy eficaz" comento hablando como un relator de batallas Pokemon.

"¡Ash! ¡No es gracioso!" grito la pelirroja forcejeando.

"Misty uso forcejeo… no es muy eficaz" se burló nuevamente.

"¡Ash para ahora!" volvió a gritar, logrando separarse un poco y pegarle con los codos.

"Ahh, Misty uso combate cercano…" Rápidamente Ash volvió a potenciar su agarre. "Pero fallo… ahora Ash uso cosquillas" comenzó rápidamente a hacerle cosquillas con las manos en su espalda, causando risa inmediatamente. "Ah, Misty bajo el ataque."

"¡Para de hacer esto Ash! ¡Es inmaduro!" se quejó entre risas.

"Misty uso alboroto, es muy eficaz" respondió quejándose de sus gritos.

"¡Misty uso embestida!" respondió rápidamente la pelirroja lanzándose con lo último que quedaba de fuerza contra Ash, quedando ambos contra la pared de la piscina.

Ambos pararon el combate falso quedando frente a frente, respirando agitadamente mientras el entrenador se apoyaba contra la orilla y mantenía a Misty entre sus brazos. Aunque esto no detuvo su risa. Se siguieron riendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que notaron la posición actual. Era cuarta vez que ocurría esta sensación, con las consecuencias habituales.

Ash quedaba en blanco.

Misty chillando internamente. El agua era siempre la respuesta, no existía mejor lugar para su primer beso.

Ambos rostros se acercaban lentamente con la intención de juntar ambos labios. Podían sentir la quietud del agua relajando parcialmente sus cuerpos. El silencio en el gimnasio era también de gran ayuda.

"¡Ya regrese Misty!"

Y por cuarta vez el momento fue arruinado, y lo peor es que estaba en su elemento, que mejor lugar que el agua, una piscina. No existía nada mejor y su hermana lo arruino. No May y Dawn, no Delia, no Meowth. ¡Su propia hermana! Para evitar gritar y soltar un montón de insultos a su hermana se sumergió bajo el agua buscando calma, dejando al sonrojado Ash en la superficie.

Nadando ágilmente la pelirroja llego a la orilla cercana a donde su hermana entraba. Suponiendo que se iría pronto, algún día de estos besaría a Ash. Era cuestión de tiempo. "_Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Misty. Solo cuestión de tiempo_" se tranquilizaba en su mente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty respiraba profundamente buscando calmarse, mientras observaba como su Daisy se alejaba lentamente. "_No es nada que no sabías que iba a ocurrir_" se tranquilizaba. Al igual que la última vez, no había medallas, no que fuera culpa Daisy. Cuando se fue quedaban tan solo cinco, ahora solo quedaban tres. Nada mal, pudo aguantar por dos semanas y aún quedan tres.

Ash entre tanto buscaba comida Pokemon. Será un despistado, pero sería de gran ayuda durante todo este tiempo, en especial porque jamás tuvo un asistente permanente. A su sorpresa Ash regreso con las manos vacías.

"No queda comida Pokemon, Mist" confeso el entrenador.

Eso sí era típico de sus hermanas. Ellas jamás harían un trabajo que implique fuerza, incluyendo la tarea de traer comida desde el centro Pokemon. No había más remedio que ir al centro Pokemon o mejor dicho que Ash fuera al centro Pokemon.

"Debes ir a buscar más comida al centro Pokemon. Yo aún debo revisar al resto de los Pokemon." Explico, al parecer Pikachu se alegró ante ello y de inmediato capto el mensaje. "¿Quieres ver a tus viejos amigos?"

"¡Pika!" grito en afirmación, de inmediato salto al hombro opuesto al que se encontraba Azurril.

"¿Y la enfermera Joy me pasara la comida así? ¿No necesito algo que compruebe que vengo del gimnasio?" Y Misty quedo muda, ella misma no había pensado en ello. ¿Ash Ketchum pensando? Era el fin del mundo… o su novio.

"Vaya, tu cerebro ha crecido bastante desde la última vez." Felicito a su novio, aunque este no lo viera así. "Azurril, ¿Podrías acompañar a Ash?" El Pokemon no necesito otra palabra de su 'madre', sería una buena forma de pasar tiempo de caridad con su nuevo 'papá' del cual su 'madre' hablaba tanto. Fácilmente y repitiendo lo hecho por Pikachu salto al hombro de Ash. "No te preocupes, la enfermera Joy reconocerá a Azurril, sabe que no se lleva bien con cualquiera."

Sin cuestionar Ash se fue rumbo al centro Pokemon "¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Azurril te guiara al centro Pokemon!" Aun a la lejanía Ash se cayó ante las palabras de Misty. En verdad no tenía confianza en su sentido de orientación. Divertida ante la reacción de Ash, la pelirroja se marchó a hacer sus quehaceres.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un muchacho estaba parado en las cercanías del gimnasio. No estaba seguro si debía entrar o no. Es verdad que necesitaba la medalla, pero había otra razón por la que debía hacerlo. Curioso se fijó que un muchacho salía del gimnasio junto con un Azurril. Al parecer el par se alejaba feliz, hasta que de repente y sin aviso previo se cayó. Su corazón se congelo al ver que en la puerta del gimnasio estaba la pelirroja, el motivo por el cual estaba nervioso.

No podía repetir la misma batalla que la vez pasada, esta vez venia por dos razones. Ganar la medalla y esperanzadamente su corazón. Esta vez sería la última oportunidad y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Daria su todo.

Dando un suspiro el joven, esperando a que el desconocido del Azurril se alejara, entro al gimnasio.

"¡Hola!" grito al gimnasio aparentemente vacío. Si hace un segundo Misty estaba aquí, no podía estar tan lejos. "¡Misty! ¿Te encuentras aquí?" grito nuevamente, pero otra vez no hubo respuesta. Espero unos minutos, pero nada paso.

Sin intenciones de seguir esperando, continúo su camino paseándose por el desconocido gimnasio. Entro en un acuario, notando a varios Pokemon en ellos. Se sorprendió que en un punto incluso se encontró con un Pidgeot. Eso era raro, ¿Qué hacia un Pidgeot en un gimnasio de Pokemon de agua? Dejando de lado ese misterioso asunto continuo con la gran búsqueda.

"¡Misty! ¡¿Dónde estás?" grito otra vez.

Unos minutos más se tardó hasta llegar a la pelirroja, quien alimentaba a los Pokemon en otra sección del acuario. Decidió guardar silencio y dedicarse a observar. Mantenía una gran sonrisa mientras alimentaba a sus Pokemon en el acuario, se mantenía sobre una pequeña escalera, para alcanzar hasta arriba. Algo estaba charlando.

"Estoy seguro de que se llevara una gran sorpresa al verte" comentaba la pelirroja.

"¿Misty?" se atrevió a hablar el muchacho bastante inseguro.

Esta, asustada al escuchar una voz desconocida se volteo alarmada. En ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta de que había un Pikachu en el hombro de la pelirroja, el cual chispeaba sus mejillas en forma de advertencia. La expresión de alerta de la pelirroja se ablando al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Giorgio!" grito sacándose la tensión del susto. "Me asustaste"

"Lo siento, pensé que ya me había escuchado" se disculpó cortésmente. "No sabía que tenías un Pikachu, siempre pensé que solo te gustaban los Pokemon de agua" dijo confuso al ver al ratón que ya se calmaba.

"Ah no, es un gran amigo mío, ¿Verdad Pikachu?"

"¡Pikachu!" respondió acariciando la mejilla de Misty.

"Bien, no quiero sonar grosera pero estoy algo corta de tiempo, ¿Necesitas algo?" pregunto aceleradamente. Y era verdad, no tenía mucho tiempo y aún no había hablado con Ash respecto a su decisión.

"¿Eh? No te preocupes solo quero que-"

"¡Misty! ¡¿Dónde dejo esto?" La nueva voz que surgía en el gimnasio paro su oración. Ambos se giraron para ver a Ash, junto a Bulbasaur, Bayleef y Sceptile. Cada uno de ellos cargaba una bolsa de alimentos, ya sea con brazos o látigo cepa. El único problema es que Ash llevaba una más grande que el resto, impidiéndole ver. La pelirroja se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta aquí sin ver hasta que vio a Azurril sobre su cabeza. Al parecer esa era su forma de ver.

"¡Ash! Déjame ayudarte con eso" con bastante cuidado bajo la bolsa, quedando extendida ente Ash y Misty. "Sígueme, vamos a dejarla por ahí" señalo con su cabeza hacia un costado del acuario. "Dile a tus Pokemon que hagan los mismo."

Finalmente dejaron todas las bolsas en su lugar.

"Vaya, esperaba que hicieras muchos más viajes para buscar toda la comida." comento la pelirroja. Al notar la paz y su misión ya cumplida, Azurril regreso a los hombros de su entrenadora, mientras que Pikachu hacia lo mismo.

"Fue una suerte que llevara al resto de mis Pokemon." Confeso divertido, pero rápidamente fue distraído por la persona que guardaba silencio en la habitación. "No sabía que había venido un retador tan temprano" dedujo Ash.

"En realidad no es un aspirante, se llama Giorgio" confeso Misty. "Tuvo una batalla conmigo por… otra cosa" insegura de que decir, antes de que pudiera preguntar que era esa cosa, se adelantó. "Giorgio, él es Ash Ketchum, un entrenador Pokemon."

"Mucho gusto" dijo Ash en su tono amistoso habitual.

"Bien, entonces, ya que aclaramos todas las presentaciones, ¿Podrías decirme para que vienes?" pregunto Misty nuevamente.

"La verdad es que si vine para retarte. La vez pasada dijiste que tu deber como líder de gimnasio era aceptar cualquier desafío. Ahora estoy participando en la liga añil y me falta una última medalla. Además quisiera repetir el reto de la vez pasada: Quiero una batalla de gimnasio y si gano, además de la medalla, quiero que salgas en una cita conmigo." Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon.

"¡¿Qué?" grito Ash aún más horrorizado. Iba a seguir gritando, pero por suerte Misty tapo su boca a tiempo, saliendo ella misma de la sorpresa. Ash seguía intentando hablar, pero ella mantenía su mano fuertemente contra su boca. "¡Cálmate Ash!" grito dándole una mirada que tan solo podría ser igualada por su madre. De inmediato guardo silencio. A pesar de que en su interior estaba iracundo.

Dando un breve suspiro se dirigió al confuso Giorgio.

"Lo siento Giorgio" se disculpó amablemente. "No puedo aceptar ninguno de los desafíos esta vez" Esto aturdió profundamente al joven. "No puedo aceptar la cita porque ya tengo un novio. Ash es mi novio" confeso tímidamente.

"Pero la vez pasada dijiste que estabas muy ocupada con el gimnasio para tener un novio" dijo aturdido.

"Y no te mentí" dijo seriamente. "Recién había asumido mis deberes como líder de gimnasio y mis hermanas lo habían dejado con muy mala reputación" confeso amargamente. "En verdad lo lamento." Dijo omitiendo la segunda razón.

"Esta… bien… pero y la batalla de gimnasio, no puedes negarme el desafío." A pesar que le dolía el rechazo, aún tenía que entrar a la Meseta Añil.

"La razón es que me quedan pocas medallas y debo ir con el artesano a crear más" confeso apenada.

"¡Pero Misty! Dijiste que no podías cerrar el gimnasio" dijo Ash rápidamente y olvidando por un momento a Giorgio y su desafío.

"Eso es verdad, yo debo irme con el artesano, pero dejare el gimnasio abierto." Eso sonaba muy contradictorio en la mente de Ash. "Por eso, Ash Ketchum, hasta que yo regrese, tú serás el Líder de Gimnasio Cerulean."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Crónicas Pokemon:**

**Recuerdos de una hermana mayor**

Daisy colgó el teléfono sin poder terminar su grito de emoción. Debía avisarle a Violet y Lily. Esta era una noticia demasiado grande, era un acontecimiento que cambia toda la dimensión de su hermana menor. El saberlo le daba mucha tranquilidad, desde hace mucho tenía sospechas. Hace meses que supo que algo había cambiado en su pequeña hermana. Y ahora que todo estaba claro, tan solo podía regresar en su mente a ese momento en que noto que algo había cambiado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Daisy entro al gimnasio tarareando alegremente, por un momento de descanso después de una larga sesión de fotos. Al dar una vuelta por el gimnasio alcanzo su objetivo. Su hermana menor y persona a cargo del gimnasio. A su sorpresa, también estaba se escuchaba su suave tarareo. Estaba subida en una escalera, alimentando a los Pokemon sobre el enorme cristal del acuario._

"_Parece que alguien está de buen humor" comento Daisy sin poder verle la cara aun._

"_¿Eh? ¿Daisy eres tú? Pensé que estabas en una sesión de fotos en Johto" dijo sin poder voltearse. En su posición incomoda extendía su brazo intentaba darle de comer a Seaking._

"_Siempre me gusta tomar un descanso después de una sesión larga de fotos, aunque es genial después de hacer una película" comento recordándole a la pelirroja su película pasada._

"_Eso es verdad, lo malo es que no me ayudaras a mantener el gimnasio" finalmente había logrado sacar su brazo del acuario bajando la escalera, para por primera vez enfrentar a su hermana. "¿Estarás mucho tiempo?"_

"_Algunos días, pensaba en ver a-" Se congelo al ver el horroroso estado actual del rostro de su hermana menor: unas enormes ojeras se presentaban por clara falta de sueño. "¡Que te paso! ¿Dormiste bien?" pregunto alarmada, pero a su sorpresa la expresión de Misty mostraba una clara y enorme sonrisa, jamás la había visto así de feliz en su vida. Desde que ella regreso al gimnasio supo que su hermanita no era totalmente feliz, es verdad que sonreía, pero se notaba que algo le faltaba._

"_Dormí bien, pero no mucho" respondió sencillamente, Daisy levanto una ceja._

"_¿Por qué?" pregunto dudosa._

"_Nah… un idiota me llamo en la madrugada y lo peor es que era un idiota terco…" respondió divertida, pero la ceja de Daisy continuo elevada. "Olvídalo Daisy, por cierto, ¿Sabes qué hora es?"_

_Daisy reviso su reloj. "Van a ser la nueve."_

_Las cejas de Misty se levantaron en armonía, mostrando un gran entusiasmo y promesa por la hora actual. "¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo hacer una llamada." Le llamo bastante la atención su tono de voz: mostraba gran malicia y diversión. Sin esperar respuesta de su hermana rubia, se alejó por los pasillos del gimnasio, obteniendo privacidad._

_En lo que se alejaba pudo escuchar un claro "¿Te desperté?" con gran cinismo y diversión, soltando varias risillas._

"_¿A quién le hablara?" se preguntó._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Terminando la clara memoria todo tuvo sentido después de aquella rigurosa 'interrogación' realizada por las hermanas mayores. Incluso tuvo sentido cierto comportamiento bastante posterior, además de una gran culpa aparecida. En aquel momento no tenía sentido, ahora… podía entenderla a la perfección.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Misty! ¡Tienes un nuevo retador!" grito la rubia avanzando hasta llegar a la sala del gimnasio. La pelirroja se encontraba atenta al televisor mientras se secaba con una toalla por un una posterior sección de entrenamiento acuático. Antes de que pudiera volver a gritar fue interrumpida por el volumen alto de la televisión._

"_¡Ahora Wartortle! ¡Cola de Agua!" En televisión se mostraba lo que a Daisy le parecía una batalla Pokemon, pero pronto descubrió que no lo era. Se paralizo al ver la hermosa demostración de aquel Pokemon de agua, bajo el mando de una muchacha de pelo castaño. El Pokemon tortuga aterrizo frente a su entrenadora terminando con un suave chorro de agua, dejando un hermoso arcoíris._

"_E-eso fue tan… hermoso." fue lo único que pudo decir su boca al estar tan atontada._

"_¿Verdad que lo fue?" dijo Misty igualmente emocionada. Siempre le gustaba ver en acción aun Pokemon de agua, en especial presenciar su belleza._

"_¿Qué estás viendo?" pregunto dudosa. "¿Dónde está su oponente?"_

"_No es una batalla, es un concurso Pokemon" corrigió la pelirroja. _

"_¿Concurso… Pokemon?" pregunto igualmente confusa._

"_Es una competencia en la que se muestra la belleza de un Pokemon atreves de ataques y de grandes demostraciones de sus coordinadores" explico detalladamente su hermana menor. "La que acabas de ver es una amiga mía. Es May de la región Hoenn, viajaba con Ash, Brock y su pequeño hermano Max."_

_Al parecer Daisy tan solo escucho las primeras palabras de la pelirroja. "Coordinador…" susurro impresionada. Hasta ahora era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ellos y la idea le parecía de lo más fascinante. A ella le encantaba la belleza de sus grandes presentaciones en el gimnasio, pero eso llevarlo a un nivel de competición era… irreal, por decirlo fácilmente. _

"_Daisy, ¿Para qué venias?" pregunto dudosa._

"_¿Eh?" su mirada fija a la pantalla fue totalmente cancelada al escuchar a su hermanita y el recuerdo de la razón por la que estaba aquí. "Ah, si. Tienes unos retadores" confeso hermana._

"_Te dije les avisaras que estaba ocupada" dijo enfadada._

"_Lo sé, pero ellos dijeron que era tu deber aceptar el reto como líder de este gimnasio." Respondió con un leve tono de distracción intentando ver la televisión tras su hermana. _

"_¡Arg! Daisy, ¿Podrías quedarte y grabar solamente los combates?" pregunto suplicante. "Ash y sus amigos van a participar y quisiera verlos" confeso, la rubia distraída asintió inconscientemente. "¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero recuerda grabarlos!" le grito nuevamente._

"_Si Misty, lo que sea" le aseguro apartando a la pelirroja del televisor. _

"_Espero que cumplas…" agrego en un susurro que infortunadamente su hermana no escucho, estaba demasiado centrada en cada una de las demostraciones. _

_La rubia había encontrado algo que cambio completamente su mundo, algo que combinaba su gran pasión por la belleza y los Pokemon, de una manera diferente a un combate. Es verdad que ella no era apasionada como Misty en batallas, pero siempre le gusto aquella belleza natural que traían los Pokemon. A su opinión no había nada más hermoso que un Dewgong, y ahora podría demostrarlo._

"_El siguiente coordinador no es tan solo eso. En realidad es un talentoso entrenador Pokemon que decidió probar suerte en los concurso ¿Dirán que tan solo es un entrenador común? Pues en realidad este muchacho tiene un largo historial: Dieciséis mejores en la liga Kanto, Ocho mejores en las ligas de Johto y Hoenn, Campeón de la liga Naranja y Batalla de la frontera. Démosle la bienvenida a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto." La rubia no pudo ponerlo de inmediato, este chico le era muy familiar, salvo por la ropa elegante. _

_El joven se presentó ante la cámara poniendo una mano en su elegante sombrero corriéndolo de forma seria. Para luego llamar a un extraño Pokemon, pero que a la opinión de Daisy era uno de los más lindos que había visto. Y de esa forma se distrajo en la presentación del muchacho familiar, demostrando el gran poder de su Pokemon. Para cuando termino la anfitriona volvió a hablar nuevamente, luego de la excelente nota que le habían puesto los jueces._

"_Y ese fue la gran demostración del entrenador Ash Ketchum" con eso el muchacho se alejó por la parte de atrás. Sin poder descifrarlo, continuo viendo el concurso. Se sorprendió al ver que era un resumen, ya que el original había terminado ayer temprano. Esto tan solo era un resumen las presentaciones. Luego de tan solo unas presentaciones llegaron a los combates de exhibición, demostrando gran capacidad de los coordinadores y gracia de los Pokemon._

_A su sorpresa el muchacho familiar perdió. Aun cuando demostró un gran estilo. Ella no era experta en concursos o en batallas, de hecho era la primera vez que veía uno, pero aquel Aquajet de hielo fue muy impresionante._

"_¡Aquella demostración del Aquajet de Hielo fue impresionante. Se nota que Ash tiene un gran control en el concurso" Con las palabras de Wallace algo le molesto. __Ash Ketchum, __Ash… "Ash y sus amigos van a participar… grabar los combates… ¡Misty!" grito horrorizada. Aquel muchacho era nada menos y nada más que el mejor amigo de su hermanita y no lo había gravado como prometió. "¡Lo olvide!" se gritó._

"_Y dime Daisy, ¿Cómo van?" pregunto la voz familiar. Se volteo alarmada para ver a su dicha hermana a la habitación._

"_Mi-Misty…" tartamudeo asustada._

"_Lamento la demora, pero aquellos molestos principiantes no me dejaron en paz." La pelirroja se aproximó a la pantalla. "Ya están en las finales… ¡Es May contra Dawn! Lástima que Ash perdiera, me pregunto cómo le fue… ¿Esta grabado verdad?" preguntó al notar la cara de miedo de su hermana mayor. "Daisy…"_

"_Lo-lo si-siento Misty, lo olvide" se disculpó silenciosamente._

"_¡¿NO LO GRABASTE?" grito furiosa. "Es lo único que te pido que hagas. No pude ver el concurso en directo por mis obligaciones de Gimnasio que supuestamente ustedes comparten, ¡Pero no ayudan! Me entero de que hay una repetición resumida, todo lo que te pido que grabes los enfrentamientos mientras YO hago mis deberes, pero ni siquiera eso puedes hacer… ¡Gracias Daisy!" Sin decir nada más y totalmente fuera de si, se fue a su habitación._

_En aquel momento la rubia se sintió muy mal. Debía hablar con ella y disculparse. Es verdad que eran injustas con ella. Son cuatro hermanas y mientras todas las mayores se realizan y hacen lo que les place, ella estaba atada cuidando del gimnasio que supuestamente era de todas._

_Rápidamente corrió a la habitación de su hermana encontrándose con la puerta cerrada. Intento golpear, pero se alarmo al escuchar sollozos, Misty estaba llorando, "¡Misty! ¿Te encuentras bien?" no pudo evitar preguntar._

"_¡Vete!" grito la voz del interior._

"_Misty…" insistió._

"_¡Vete ahora!" grito aún más fuerte._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Daisy solo soltó un suspiro recordando aquella escena. Es verdad que se había logrado disculpar con ella, pero el daño estaba hecho. Por un momento pensó que Misty estaba exagerando, pero ahora, después del relato de anoche sobre su relación secreta todos estos meses, entendía que no solo era ver a su mejor amigo concursa, era el ver a su novio. Luego emitió una leve sonrisa, por supuesto también entendía lo feliz que estaba Misty cuando le dijo que quería hacerse líder de gimnasio para tener experiencia para ser coordinadora.

En aquel momento la declaró libre. No solo de estar atada al gimnasio sino que también para cumplir su sueño pospuesto y por supuesto para volver a viajar con su novio por el mundo, ambos más cercanos a su sueño.

Y por supuesto también se solucionaba el misterioso regalo, del supuesto admirador secreto que hace tanto tiempo atormento a las hermanas mayores. Nadie sabía quién había enviado esas flores tan raras y únicas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Daisy estaba perpleja. Le había pedido repetirlo dos veces al repartidor para que no hubiera errores, pero había sido la misma __respuesta. No, no podía ser correcto, nadie había hecho esto jamás. Es verdad que le llegaban muchas notas, pero regalos, ¡¿Este tipo de regalos? Ni siquiera ella o sus hermanas habían recibido algo así. Era por no decir más… impresionante._

"_Para Misty" dijo recordando las palabras del repartidor y al mismo tiempo leía las palabras de la nota. _

_Podría abrirla y entender el gran misterio, ¿Quién estaba enamorado de ella? Es decir, este tipo de regalos era una clara muestra de amor, era lo que significaba y no podía haber errores. Alguien estaba enamorado profundamente de Misty. Estaba claro que si la abría sufriría la furia interminable de su hermana menor. Tan solo podría entregárselo y de ella averiguarlo._

_Lentamente se abrió paso hacia la habitación de su pequeña hermana, y en el camino se encontró con su otro par de hermanas: Lily y Violet. Estas pararon sus pasos como si hubieran sido congeladas. Todo eso al ver el regalo que llevaba Violet._

"_¡Quien te dio eso!" grito la pelirrosa._

"_¡Sí! ¡Como que nadie nos ha dado un regalo así! ¡Estoy totalmente celosa!" completo la joven de pelo azul._

"_No es para mí, es para Misty" confeso tristemente. _

"_¡¿Que?" gritaron al unísono. "¡¿Para la feíta?" Sin responder, ahora las tres hermanas fueron a la habitación de la pelirroja. En unos segundos llegaron, aunque les parecieron eternos. _

"_Misty, te llego algo" dijo Daisy mientras golpeaba un par de veces. En otros segundos la pelirroja abrió la puerta, se veía cansada, después de todo hoy era su día libre, después de dos semanas de duro trabajo ininterrumpido._

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?" pregunto tras asomarse. Se sorprendió al ver lo llevado por Daisy. "¿E-eso?" dijo sorprendida._

"_¡Sí! Rápido, abre la carta y dinos quien lo envió" Misty recibió el objeto bastante aturdida. Las aprecio por unos segundos, reconociéndolas al instante. Cualquier muchacha enamorada soñaría con recibir tal regalo, en especial en Kanto, donde son inexistentes. En realidad en cualquier región que no sea Sinnoh. "Gracíeda…" murmuro sorprendida. Rápidamente abrió la carta con cuidado de no leer en voz alta._

_La pelirroja se sonrojo bastante, soltando una risilla._

"_Entonces… ¿Quién la envía?" preguntaron las tres impacientes._

"_No les importa" dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara._

_Y el misterio quedo en el aire._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le alegraba que todo hubiera terminado bien.

¡Aunque le enojaba nunca haber averiguado que decía la carta!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bonus****:**

**Recuerdos de un inicio único - Ash**

Nos unimos a nuestros héroes: Ash, Brock y Dawn en una gran noche de descanso, después de todo el festival en el pueblo hojas gemelas acaba de terminar. Todos descansan para el reinicio de su viaje Pokemon, o por lo menos casi todos ellos. Ash se encuentra totalmente despierto, apoyado en el marco de la ventana observando el cielo nocturno. Las emociones de estos últimos días fueron fuertes: revivir su primer día como entrenador Pokemon, así como su batalla contra el cerebro de la frontera de Sinnoh. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

"Fue un gran día, ¿Verdad Pikachu?" No era de extrañarse al encontrarse con su Pokemon dormido, fue un largo día de batallas, su primer Pokemon merecía un largo y merecido descanso.

En su regreso a la vista del grandioso cielo se topó con algo familiar, resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna. Era un Pokemon, para ser más preciso un Xatu. Como el que había visto Barry hace un día. Sin pensarlo fue a seguirlo.

En el bosque fue fácil de seguir, hasta llegar nuevamente a la típica carpa de circo, que en esta ocasión estaba sin los Pokemon alrededor, tan solo el gordo payaso vestido de amarillo. Curioso el entrenador se acercó, emocionado por lo que vería esta vez.

"¡Bienvenido muchacho! ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante!" invito el extraño sujeto.

Antes de que Ash tuviera alguna oportunidad de preguntarle algo, fue lanzado hacia la carpa de circo, siendo absorbido por la ya conocida potente luz blanca. En cuestión de segundos estaba siendo rodeado por ella.

Al poder ver otra vez se vio en una total oscuridad. Asustado por su ceguera, comenzó a mover sus brazos en todas direcciones. Al final estaba noto que alguna especie de gigantesco lo cubría. Con cuidado comenzó a moverse, hasta llegar a la luz al final. Estaba en un bosque y lo que lo cubría era un pañuelo, pero no cualquier pañuelo. Ash solo pudo sonreír en recuerdo.

"El pañuelo de Misty…" susurro divertido. El pañuelo era bastante grande, pero por suerte era capaz de arrastrarlo sin mucha dificultad. "Me pregunto dónde estaré" Continuo a caminar sin rumbo hasta llegar a un rostro familiar. Un Natu. "Entonces estoy otra vez en ese recuerdo, ¿Pero que me intenta mostrar esta vez?" se dijo confuso.

Lo siguió atravesando unos enormes arbustos. Al pasarlos noto que el Pokemon había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un enorme rio, desde su perspectiva claro. Se rasco la cabeza sin entender lo que ocurría, hasta que vio a un costado una gigante caña de pescar, apoyada sobre un árbol. Nuevamente se rió al ver el anzuelo que ya tenía atado en el hilo de pescar. Era el regalo de Misty. Su Mini-Misty.

"Debe ser alguna indirecta." Usando el espacio de entre el mango de la caña de pescar y el árbol, Ash empujo usando como palanca su espalda y sus pies apoyados contra el árbol. Finalmente la gravedad hizo el resto, cayendo el extremo hacia el rio. Con cuidado cargo la enorme Mini-Misty dentro del agua y rápidamente corrió hacia el carrete, preparándose para pescar. "Sería más fácil si fuera de tamaño normal" se quejó.

Tan solo se pudo sentar esperando a que algo picara, pero nada pasaba. "¿Qué ocurre con esto? Debería picar algo" Cansado se recostó en el suelo, se sorprendió al encontrarse con algo suave. Una pluma, y a su horror, era una pluma roja. "Hay no…" Al darse vuelta confirmo sus sospechas. Un Spearow.

El ave lo miraba enfurecido. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que les hace odiarme tanto?" se quejó el entrenador. "Vamos, no me lastimes, fue un accidente… lo juro" El ave dio un brinco para acercarse. "¡No!" grito cubriéndose ante el ataque inminente. Una vibración en el aire lo espanto. Al abrir los ojos el Spearow estaba noqueado y a sus espaldas, aun con el anzuelo en su boca estaba Buizel… gigante, en su clásica postura de brazos cruzados.

"¡Buizel!" grito feliz al ver a su gran amigo. "Pensé que estabas en un Pokeball, pero no sabes que felicidad me da verte" comento el entrenador.

"¡Bui Bui!" grito igualmente feliz.

"Bien, es hora de irnos. ¿Podrías ayudarme a cargar esto?" Bajo las ordenes de Ash, le pidió a su Pokemon que atara el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello y enganchar el anzuelo en frente al pañuelo, quedando como collar, para que Ash montara sobre su cabeza. No alcanzaron ni a dar un paso cuando apareció la típica bandada de Spearow. "¿Es que no se cansan? ¡Buizel! ¡Pulso de Agua!"

"Bui…" El chorro lograba impactar uno a uno, pero eran demasiados para luchar simultáneamente. Esto causo que finalmente se forzaran a caer por el rio. Con fuerza intentaron nadar, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, finalmente fueron arrastrados por ella, encontrándose sorpresivamente con una cascada. La caída fue larga y ambos quedaron inconscientes.

Sin notarlo fueron jalados del rio con una fuerza sorprendente. Ahora estaban en tierra firma.

"¿Ash? ¡Ash! ¡Ash!" grito una voz sorprendentemente familiar. "¿Te encuentras bien?" grito la voz familiar. Con dificultad el entrenador abrió sus ojos para encontrar con un par de ojos azul-verde brillantes y sorprendentemente un Togetic gigante.

"Mi… mi… ¿Misty?"

**Continua en:**

_**Recuerdos de un inicio único **__**– Misty**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bonus 2: **

**Frustraciones de una casamentera**

"¿Dónde crees que este Gible?" pregunto Ash a su acompañante entrenadora.

"No tengo idea, pero también debemos encontrar a Dawn y Khoury" le recordó a sus amigos extraviados. Pero aun así, tanto el entrenado como su Pikachu estaban más pendientes de encontrar a aquel raro Pokemon.

"Creo que tengo una idea: ¡Monfeno! ¡Yo te elijo!" El Pokemon primate hizo su aparición. "¡Usa escarbar!" Sin necesitar de una repetición, el Pokemon comenzó remover todo el suelo por todos lados, hasta que un temblor se inició. "¡Sí! ¡Funciono!" grito en victoria el entrenador. Pero para el horror de ambos, no era el Gible. De los varios agujeros salieron varios Diglet y Dugtrio.

En tan solo un instante fueron 'arrastrados' sorbe los Pokemon de tierra para alejarse a gran velocidad por las cuevas. Sin darse cuenta fueron arrojados en un sitio arbitrario. Al abrir los ojos notaron que alguien faltaba.

"¡Pikachu!" grito el entrenador alarmado.

"¡Cálmate Ash! ¡Lo encontraremos!" grito decidida Lyra. "Hay que seguir a los Diglet y Dugtrio."

"Eso espero" agrego el entrenador asustado. Jamás le gusto separarse de su fiel Pokemon amarillo, en ningún tipo de ocasión. "Monferno regresa" dijo deprimido, regresando al Pokemon de fuego a su Pokeball. "Es mejor que comencemos"

Comenzaron a recorrer el largo camino, siguiendo los surcos creados por los Diglet y Dugtrio. Fue un viaje en silencio hasta que la entrenadora de Johto decidió interrumpirlo con su gran curiosidad respecto a relaciones.

"Dime Ash… ¿Te gusta Dawn?" pregunto bastante curiosa.

"¿Eh? Claro que me gusta, es mi amiga" respondió sin entender la profundidad del sentido de la pregunta. Esto también confirmó las sospechas de Lyra; Ash era uno de esos muchachos densos, tan solo debía averiguar qué tan denso era.

"No de esa forma, me refiero a más que eso" dijo de despreocupada.

"Bien, la conozco de hace algunos meses, diría que es una gran amiga" Lyra se golpeó la frente con su palma derecha, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

"Mas que amiga…" gruño ahora un poco enfada.

"¿Mejor amiga? No sé, eso sería si-" Su explicación honesta fue interrumpida por un grito exasperado de la entrenadora.

"¡No! ¡Mucho más que eso!"

"¿Hermana?" dijo confundido ante su grito y enojo. Este chico era increíble, su densidad podría crear su propia orbita gravitacional. "No sé si hermana, sé que es confiable y todo eso pero…"

"¡No como hermana! ¡Como una novia!" grito ya cansada de las indirectas.

"¡¿Eh?" grito alertado, eso seguramente era lo último que esperaba. "¡No!" Grito negando con fuerza, incluso usando sus manos.

"Y porque no le das una oportunidad, de seguro que te gustaría tener una novia así" comento ya más tranquila. Al parecer con Ash había que ser directo.

"No me gusta de esa forma" Como si fuera una señal, el Pokegear de Ash comenzó a sonar. Sorprendido ante esta inesperada acción, y sin poder alejarse por miedo a perderse, se vio forzado a contestar en aquel lugar. "¿Hola?"

"¡Ash!" grito una voz del otro lado.

"¡Misty!" grito feliz de escucharla, olvidando que había otra persona junto a él. "Me gustaría hablar hablarte, pero estoy en una situación algo grave." Confeso el entrenador recordando a su amigo perdido.

"¿Situación grave? ¡¿Qué paso?" grito asustada.

"Nada tan grave, solo perdí a Pikachu de vista. Estaba buscando un Gible y digamos que aparecieron unos Diglet y Dugtrio no muy amistosos, entonces nos separamos accidentalmente" dijo un tanto triste. "Ahora lo estoy buscando."

"Bien, entonces búscalo, y cuando lo encuentres me llamas" dijo aceleradamente. Ash solo sonrió, ella podría sentir la misma preocupación que sentía Ash por aquel ratón eléctrico. "¡Hasta entonces! Mándale saludos a Pikachu, te amo…" le dijo sinceramente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su interesada compañera escuchara.

"Hehe… yo también Mist, yo también" sin más que decir ambos colgaron, para comenzar de inmediato con el seguimiento de Pikachu. "No te preocupes amigo, te encontrare" dijo decidido.

"Mmhm… así que por eso no te interesa Dawn" Al escuchar la voz femenina recordó que no estaba solo. Se horrorizo, era la primera persona que escuchaba una conversación entre él y Misty. Los demás no lo sabían.

"Err… por favor no le digas a nadie" suplico el entrenador. "Esto es algo que ni siquiera Pikachu sabe."

"¿Por qué el secreto?" pregunto dudosa y mucho más curiosa.

"Es una larga historia, si prometes no decirle a nadie te lo contare mientras encontramos a Pikachu" Sugirió el entrenador.

"Suena a un trato justo"

Bien, habían localizado a Pikachu y Lyra sabia la verdad de Ash y Misty. Quien sabe, tal vez este era el primer paso para que el resto se enterara la verdad y por lo menos Lyra era discreta al respecto.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Rayos, lei el capitulo y creo que me quedo demaciado jugoso fluff, incluso me pregunto si en verdad escribi eso.** **En fin, esta vez no fue una espera tan larga o si? El final les gusto. Debo decir que hasta yo me sorprendo. ¿Ash un lider de gimnasio? Esto se pondra bueno. Pobre Giorgio, no se preocupen, que el asunto quedo inconcluso, pero no se preocupen, seguira siendo 'pobre giorgio'.**

**Cambiando de tema estoy en una cruzada para intentar matar a Lyra, ¿Porque? simple, ¡Que se cree esa dandole insinuaciones a Dawn respecto a lo que siente por Ash! En un principio me parecio agradable, peor ahora es el mismo demonio. ¡Ash ya tiene novia!... aunque el no lo sepa aun ¡Y se llama misty!**

**En segndo lugar encontre algo que me mato mentalmente. En realidad tal vez lo sepan y yo me entere tarde (como siempre). ¿Alguien ha visto el primer trailer japones de la primera pelicula Pokemon? ¿Alguien? Porque creanme NO SE PARESEN EN NADA AL RESULTADO FINAL. Es decir esa pelicual era nuestra, pokeshipers... NUESTRA. Es decir, es un corto bastante ambiguo pero sube mucha la imaginacion. Sale misty adulta... asi es... adulta por dios con lo que se especula que es su hija, antes que nada ya se que tiene el pelo rosa, pero veamos... misty no es hija unica, no... tiene hermanas, una tiene el pelo azul, otra rubio y creo que hay una tercera... si HAY UNA TERCERA y su pelo es ROSADO y finalmente es anime, ANIME, muchas cosas no tienen sentido. Tambien sale la señora que prohibe a los entrenadores a tomar los barcos a isla nueva, sale ella por un momento junto a la oficial jenny. Y finalmente sale pikachu, quien se ve bastante melancolico mirando hacia los grandes prados, eso suena a una muerte posible de Ash... esperen, es un programa para niños lo que significa que Ash sigue vivo.. donde estara, al igual que la desaparicion de su padre... debe estar entrenando. ¿Porque no lleva a Pikachu? No se... tal vez por querer dejarselo a su hija y esposa y antes que digan nada, de donde saco yo que es la hija de Ash y no de alguien mas, pues expliquenme por que Pikachu se comporta tan amistosamente con ella, es decir toda melancolia desaparecio al verla. LO DIGO, ESA PELICULA ERA NUESTRA. Nuestro sueño... y todas las escenas que salen no aparecen en la pelicula, es decir sale literalmente el fin del mundo... Jessie y James en un tanque mutante que da miedo y muchas mas. Deben buscarlo y me entenderan.**

**y finalmente me puse a buscar imagenes, encontra una bastante chistosa que se llama "The New Girl", es un minicomic de Ash, Dawn y Brock. Aqui les dejo la version escrita traducida (busquenlo es bastante divertida)**

**Dawn (Da un saludo): Hola, soy Dawn, la nueva chica.**

**Ash: ¡Hola!**

**Brock: Primero lo primero. Él (señala a Ash) pertenese a ella (Señala una imagen de Misty)**

**Ash mira perplejo.**

**Brock: En segundo "Esto" (Entre sus manos le muestra a pikachu) no es un conejo.**

**Brock: y tercero, estoy disponible (se acerca a ella coquetamente), recordando todo eso no tendras ningun problema**

**Ash: Pikachu... impactrueno.**

**Dios, no me pude parar de reir en dias. Aunque hay muchos mas.**

**Ahora si, finalmente. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me hacian falta, y espero que no se desanimen, no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo. (En el capitulo anterior deje uno bonus, esperen uno en este capitulo los siguientes dias.)**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN 28/10/10**

**Bien, esto daria un total de tres nuevos bonus, el de "Recuerdos de un inicio unico" es una trilogia pequeña que se situa durante los capitulos de hojas gemelas, tuve la idea desde hace mucho, pero no tenia idea de como empezarlo o escribirlo, pero finalmente lo logre, continuara al final del siguiente capitulo. Todos los bonus ocurren. ¡Disfrutenlos! Y vamos, dejen reviews, que con el capitulo pasado me dejaron con la brecha alta.**

**Dejen Reviews  
l  
l  
V**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Sinnoh: Camino a la elite  
****Capítulo 8: ¡Líder del Gimnasio Cerulean! ¿Ash Ketchum?**

Ash estaba mudo, a falta de otra palabra. Mudo, completamente mudo. ¿Él? ¿Un líder de gimnasio? Cuando él aun no comenzaba a creerse el cuento de ser un posible Cerebro de la Frontera, llega Misty y le dice que ella lo dejaba como líder de gimnasio.

"¿Ash? Tierra a Ash, estamos esperando respuesta" dijo la pelirroja paseando su mano delante de los ojos abstraídos del entrenador.

"N-no estas bro-bromeando, ¿Verdad?" preguntando buscando algún todo de broma en su mirada, o alguna especie de truco. Incluso se le pasaba por la mente que un Stantler estaba jugando con su mente.

"No Ash. Confió en ti, sé que no eres el foco más brillante, pero tienes lo que necesita: Eres perseverante, aunque puedo confundirlo con terqueza o testarudez; Astuto, bien, nota tanto, tal vez tienes tus momentos, pero lo más importante cuidas bien a tus Pokemon. Se el gimnasio estaría en buenas manos. En manos mucho más capaces que las de mis hermanas." Misty abrió los ojos en sorpresa, parecía que Ash en verdad estaba pensando mucho al respecto. Era raro porque él jamás le daba demasiada importancia a este tipo de cosas. "¿Por qué no respondes? Pensé que te gustaría la idea."

"Es que por esta vez no se trata de mí, este es tu gimnasio Mist y esto no es el tipo de cosa que yo quisiera arruinar. Es decir, si yo pierdo alguna batalla está bien, es mi batalla, mis errores y aquellos errores solo me afectan, esta vez no es así. Si pierdo alguna batalla o cometo un error, no es mi reputación la que sufre, es la tuya, la de tus hermanas y la de este gimnasio. No puedo arruinar esto" confeso el entrenador.

Entre tanto la charla transcurría el observado se mantenía mudo. Giorgio, de alguna manera había sido olvidado. Su reto, su propuesta rechazada y lo que es peor, la pelirroja le estaba dando su puesto de gimnasio a una especie de desconocido.

Entre estas palabras Misty solo escuchaba su declaración.

"¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres?" preguntó Ash.

"No confiaría esto a nadie más Ash, sé que no lo arruinaras, no podrías hacer un peor trabajo que mis hermanas ni en tu peor día" contesto alegre, dándole gran seguridad al entrenador.

"Si ese es el caso, ¡Por supuesto!" grito decidido. "¿Escuchaste eso Pikachu? ¡Desde ahora estaremos a cargo!"

"¡Pikachu!" afirmo felizmente el Pokemon.

"¡Frena tu acelerador! ¡Recién comenzamos! ¡Ahora escucha bien! Que te voy a decir lo que debes hacer…" dijo la pelirroja más aliviada al ver como su novio tomaba nuevamente su actitud de antaño. Aun no se acostumbraba a ver la versión madura de Ash Ketchum.

"¡Esperen!" grito Giorgio, notando como fue repentinamente expulsado de la conversación. "¡Vine por una batalla de gimnasio!"

"Entonces estas de suerte, Ash será al que enfrentes y de paso servirá como una prueba para el nuevo líder." dijo la pelirroja alegremente. "Recuerda las reglas de los combates: Son batallas de dos contra dos, solo puedes usar Pokemon tipo Agua y solo el retador puede intercambiar."

"¡¿Qué? Y entonces, ¿Por qué intercambiaste Pokemon cuando te enfrentaste a mí?" la pregunta vino de la nada, agarrando a la pelirroja por sorpresa.

"Bien… tan solo quería darte una lección" confeso apenada.

"¿Lección? Pero si le gane a Starmie y Staryu ya estaba bastante cansado, ¿Qué lección querías darme? Si ya casi ganaba la batalla." Dijo el entrenador con su pecho inflado de orgullo.

"¡Nunca terminamos la batalla! ¡El equipo Rocket interrumpió!" grito enfadada. "¡Además parece que te olvidas cuantas batallas he ganado! ¿O tengo que recordarte a Togepi y la copa remolino?"

"Y a ti se te olvido Totodile, el concurso Pokemon y la batalla de Squirtle contra Corsola" contraataco el entrenador en el mismo tono furioso.

El enfrentamiento entre ambos entrenadores tercos continuaba, mientras un tercero observaba la situación perpleja. En primera se habían olvidado otra vez de él y en segunda se cuestionaba el hecho si en verdad eran novios. Porque por su pelea parecía otra cosa.

"¡Pero yo gane el concurso! ¡Tengo el listón de pueblo paleta para probarlo!" le respondió a viva voz.

"¡Paren ustedes dos! ¡Aun espero mi batalla! ¡Además si piensas que un entrenador cualquiera pueda reemplazar al líder de gimnasio! Si quieres a un reemplazo digno, yo puedo hacerlo" dijo seguro el nuevo retador. Normalmente no gritaría de esta forma, pero no le gustaba que le ignoraran, sumando el rechazo dado por Misty, por el mismo tipo con el que discutía.

Pero ellos no escucharon, su batalla personal era más importante.

"¡Además la batalla contra tu Squirtle era solo una demostración para Buizel! ¡No cuenta!" volvió a gritar la pelirroja iracunda. En todo este caos Azurril, asustada del sorprendente nuevo estado de furia de su madre, la espanto escondiéndose tras Pikachu, quien observaba la batalla verbal con gran furia.

"¡¿No cuenta? ¡¿Quién fue la que dijo "No me contendré"?" respondió irónicamente.

"¡Pikaa… Chuuuuu!" Una descarga eléctrica recorrió a ambos entrenadores, parándolos en su acalorada charla. Ambos fueron derribados al suelo.

"Duele igual a como recuerdo." se quejó la pelirroja chamuscada en el suelo.

"Pikachu… no habías hecho eso desde hace años" comento Ash levantándose un poco. Por suerte ya era más resistente a este tipo de ataques, la pelirroja también lo fue, pero el tiempo hizo que se perdiera aquella resistencia.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Pikaaa!" respondió enfadado el ratón eléctrico mientras consolaba al Azurril en llantos. Misty había olvidado que ese Pokemon jamás los había visto luchar de esa forma, Togepi ya había generado una costumbre.

"Lo siento, Pikachu. Supongo que algunas costumbres son difíciles de romper." Una vez en pie, ayudo a la pelirroja a levantarse. "¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto cortésmente, ella por su parte asintió, para luego tomar en brazos a su bebe Pokemon, acunándolo suavemente.

"Bien, ahora que terminaron con su riña, ¿Puedo tener mi batalla contra el líder de gimnasio real?" dijo enfadado Giorgio.

"No puede ser, con toda esta discusión me distraje y me atrase. Solo me quedare a evaluar tu primera batalla, aunque no creo que sea necesario." De inmediato el par de entrenadores comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de enfrentamientos, mientras que Giorgio los seguía con bastante furia. "Ash, este es el listado de quehaceres. Recuerda que debes mantener limpio el gimnasio, en buen estado a los Pokemon y bien alimentados. En cualquier momento puede venir un inspector de gimnasios." Misty le paso un pequeño cuadernillo.

"Espera, debo transferir a mis Pokemon de agua, ya regreso" Ash se adelantó corriendo, dejando atrás a Giorgio y Misty.

El invitado dio un suspiro, al fin se había ido el estorbo más grande, ahora solo debía convencer a Misty de tener su batalla como había planeado o mejor aún, quedar como líder de gimnasio, poco sabía él, pues era una misión imposible.

"Misty, ¿Por qué no mejor combato contra ti? Y si quieres quedo como líder suplente, podría hacer mucho mejor trabajo" comento confiado. En la frente de la pelirroja una vena estuvo a punto de estallar. ¿Por qué todos los tipos enamorados no correspondidos se volvían tan molestos? Se preguntaba.

"En primer lugar mis Pokemon no creo que te sigan tan ciegamente como seguirían a Ash. En segundo lugar, aunque no fuera mi novio igual lo escogería como suplente, es un gran entrenador a pesar de su inmadurez." Confeso la pelirroja agregando en su mente "_pero muy linda inmadurez._" Misty encubrió un sonrojo. "Aunque te diré algo, si tantos deseos tienes de combatir contra mi aceptare una batalla por una cita si le ganas a Ash. Ten en cuenta que deberás ganarme a mí y a Ash"

"¡Es un trato!" grito confiado.

"Si pierdes contra Ash, no habrá nada de cita y nunca más debes invitarme a salir." Dijo severamente esto último. Se notaba que era en serio su pedido, era oficial que no habría terceras oportunidades. Giorgio trago levemente, notando a seriedad en el ambiente.

"Bien…" dijo amargamente. "…acepto las condiciones."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Les recuerdo las reglas" Dijo Misty arbitrando el evento. "Sera una batalla de dos contra dos, solo el retador puede intercambiar Pokemon. El líder de gimnasio escoge primero" anuncio final. Nada diferente a lo de que Ash estaba acostumbrado, salvo porque ahora estaba del otro lado.

"Bien, será mejor comenzar. ¡Corphish! ¡Yo te elijo!" El Pokemon nativo de Hoenn apareció en batalla.

"¡Corphish corp!" grito el Pokemon decidido.

"Bien, esto será fácil. ¡Delcatty! ¡Es hora!" Tomo a Ash por sorpresa, era la forma evolucionada de Skitty, un Pokemon no común en batallas, sino en concursos. "¡Vamos Delcatty! Si ganamos podremos pelear otra vez por una cita con Misty" dijo con emoción el muchacho.

"¡¿Eh?" grito Ash horrorizado. "¡¿Es verdad Misty?" le grito a su novia enfurecida y más que nada celoso. Empuño la Pokeball de Corphish con fuerza, evitando soltar su furia de otra forma.

"¡Ash! ¡Concéntrate en la batalla!" grito Misty enfadad, mirada que hizo flaquear su furia bastante, siendo reemplazada por miedo.

"Pero…"

"Ash…." Gruño más bajo y raspando los dientes. No basto otra palabra, Ash se enfocó en la batalla. "¡El retador tiene el primer movimiento! ¡Comiencen!"

"Delcatty, usa Impactrueno" El un destello azul, el Pokemon se alumbro para luego dirigir su corriente eléctrica hacia el Pokemon de agua. "Hemos estado preparándonos para esta batalla, no hay forma en que perdamos."

El campo de batalla era la alberca de batalla de Misty, mientras que los entrenadores estaban en la orilla de extremo a extremo, los Pokemon se paraban sobre plataformas blancas. Dando la típica ambientación acuática para la batalla.

"¡Corphish! ¡Martillazo a tu espalda!" El Pokemon se giró sin protestar, golpeando la parte trasera de la plataforma flotante con su tenaza, ocasionando que se sumergiera y se levantara del otro extremo. "Ahora sujétala" Con sus tenazas, y ahora en el agua, sujeto la plataforma. El Impactrueno nunca le llego, ya que la plataforma sirvió de escudo. "¡Ahora Rayo Burbuja hacia los lados.

Ni Misty o Giorgio entendieron lo que el entrenador se proponía. Como si se tratara de unos balones, las burbujas revotaron en las paredes de la alberca en forma diagonal, cambiando de dirección justo hacia Delcatty. Tan impresionados estaban que no pudieron actuar. El Pokemon de Giorgio fue dañado directamente.

"¡Delcatty!" grito sorprendido. "¡Ataca con Rayo de Hielo!" Delcatty acumulo un destello amarillo en su boca y lo lanzo hacia Corphish.

"¡Sumérgete!" Afortunadamente el Pokemon de Ash evadió el ataque fácilmente. "¡Ahora ataca con Martillazo!" Es esta vez de la espalda del Delcatty apareció el Pokemon rufián, golpeándolo exitosamente.

"¡Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Al agua otra vez Corphish!" por segunda vez el Pokemon desapareció en el agua. "Y vuelve a usar Martillazo"

"¡Contraataca con Cola de Hierro!" Esta vez el Delcatty reacciono con mucha más velocidad.

"¡Cambia a Agarre!" Sus tenazas brillantes se apagaron en tan solo unos segundos, para luego agarra la cola brillante de su oponente entre las mismas tenazas. Levanto con gran facilidad a Delcatty.

"¡Regresa!" Antes de que el Pokemon fuera lanzado, Giorgio regreso a su Pokemon. Debía cambiar su estrategia, porque hasta este momento no había logrado tocar a su oponente. Ahora entendía porque Misty le tenía tanta confianza. Sin esperar una señal de su entrenador Corphish regreso a la zona frente a este. "¡Pelipper! ¡Es tu turno!"

"¿Pelipper? Bien, Corphish regre-"

"¡Ash! No puedes intercambiar Pokemon," Advirtió la pelirroja. El entrenador ya tenía su brazo levantado, con la Pokeball en su mano señalando al Pokemon. "Recuerda que esta vez eres el líder, no el retador."

"¿Eh? Hehehe… creo que lo olvide por unos instantes. ¡Sigamos adelante Corphish!" grito el entrenador un tanto avergonzado. Aun no se acostumbraba a estar en el lado opuesto del escenario.

"¡Corphish! ¡Corp!" grito entusiasmado el Pokemon. Pese al entrenamiento reciente de Ash, no había tenido acción en batalla desde hace mucho. Era todo un evento increíble y no se iba a contener.

"¡Pelipper usa Pulso de Agua!" ordeno el entrenador, regresando todo pensamiento en la batalla.

"Es hora Corphish, responde con Martillazo" La tenaza derecha de Corphish brillo intensamente para luego chocar contra la esfera de agua, regresándola hacia su creador. "¡Ahora Rayo Burbujas!" Seguido del impacto de la esfera, cientos se agregaron a la explosión. A pesar de ser un Pokemon del mismo tipo que los ataques, fue efectuado un daño considerable. Mientras que por segunda vez Misty y Giorgio miraban sorprendidos.

"Así que por eso jugaste Ping-Pong con Corphish y Kingler el otro día." Dijo ahora sorprendida, pero en aquel entonces, cuando Ash sugirió jugar Ping-Pong como entrenamiento fue una reacción totalmente opuesta. No podía encontrar el sentido de Ping-Pong y batallas Pokemon, ahora todo estaba claro.

Ash le respondió a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que después podría explicarle como pensó en ello.

"No dejaremos que algo así nos detenga, usa Aletazo Pelipper" El ave se lanzó contra su oponente mostrando sus alas. Fue un impacto inmediato contra Corphish. "Finalmente algo que funciona. Vuelve a usar aletazo." Pelipper dio una rápida acrobacia aérea y se lanzó otra vez contra su oponente.

"¡Sumérgete Corphish!" Pidió el entrenador para evitar el ataque.

"Eso no detendrá a Pelipper" A la sorpresa y horror de Ash, Pelipper se sumergió también, golpeando a su Pokemon bajo el agua. "Si recuerdas bien Pelipper también es un Pokemon de agua. No te puedes ocultar bajo ella."

"¡Rápido Corphish! Regresa a la plataforma" Rápidamente el Pokemon rufián regreso a la plataforma circular, esperando unos momentos de paz sobre ella, pero nada es tan fácil como parece. A su espalda, desde el agua resurgió el pelicano con intención depredadora, sus alas fuertemente abiertas para impactar contra su oponente. "¡Martillazo a tu espalda!" Al igual que la primera vez, la plataforma se levanto y Pelipper choco contra ella. "¡Ahora móntalo!"

Antes de que el pelicano se pudiera recuperar del golpe, el Pokemon rufián lo monto. Pelipper intento con fuerza sacarse a su oponente de su espalda, pero las tenazas de este se aferraban con fuerza.

"No dejes que te desanime. ¡Usa Viento de Cola!" Una brisa a favor del pelicano comenzó a correr, incrementando la velocidad de vuelo de este, pero Corphish se negaba a ceder en su agarre. "¡Vamos Pelipper! ¡No te rindas!"

"¡Ahora toma sus alas!" grito Ash notando que Corphish ya se había estabilizado en su espalda. Y ahí apareció el plan de Ash. Controlaba las alas, por lo que controlaba el vuelo. No podría atacarlo desde ahí, o eso pensaba. "¡Ataca con Martillazo!" El ataque fue potente al estar en un lugar tan estable y pero a estar parado sobre su blanco.

"¡Pelipper! ¡No!" grito su entrenador preocupado. Esta batalla terminaría más pronto de lo esperado, y aun no había acabado con el primer Pokemon que lanzaba su oponente. "¡Usa Supersónico!" Al ser un ataque sonoro, logro llegar hasta Corphish, confundiéndolo. "¡Excelente!"

"¡Corphish! ¿Puedes oírme?" Había algo que Giorgio no había previsto, y es que aun confuso, Corphish aún tenía el control de las alas de Pelipper, o sea su dirección de vuelo. Torpemente comenzó a moverse alrededor del gimnasio sin control alguno. Hasta que chocaron contra una muralla. Ambos Pokemon cayeron al suelo, Corphish se levantó confuso, Pelipper quedo inconsciente.

"¡Pelipper no puede continuar! ¡Corphish es el ganado!" El Pokemon victorioso camino de regreso al agua tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Con un tono de voz bastante divertido. Ash había visto esto antes, durante la liga Sinnoh.

"¡Ya está confuso! ¡Delcatty! ¡Es hora de terminarlo!" El reemplazo de Pelipper reapareció en batalla, esta vez con intención de terminar a su oponente. "¡Cola de Hierro Delcatty!" De un brinco ataco al confuso Corphish.

"Tienes un admirador Corphish, ¡Saluda!" grito el entrenador. El Pokemon tambaleándose de improviso agarro la cola del Pokemon agitándola varias veces, como si se tratara de un cordial apretón de manos. Misty logro contener exitosamente su risa, era una escena delirante. "¡Ahora aviéntalo!" Con gran facilidad levanto a su oponente, para girarlo varias veces en el aire y azotarlo contra el suelo. "Termínalo con Rayo Burbuja" El Pokemon comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. La confusión impedía el ataque.

"Vamos Delcatty, tienes que levantarte" El Pokemon estaba severamente dañado entre esta batalla y la pasada. Aún estaba consciente e insistía en ponerse en pie. El oponente movía sus tenazas de forma aleatoria, para luego abrir una generando un profundo viento blanco. La tenaza se movía de un lado a otro inestablemente arrojado aquella ventisca blanca y entre todos sus giros, quedo oportunamente frente al cansado Delcatty. A raíz del ataque descontrolado, genero una ventisca de nieve que encegueció a todos. "¡Delcatty!"

"¡Corphish!" grito Ash en armonía, sin saber lo que había pasado.

Para cuando la tormenta desapareció se revelo que Delcatty estaba en un enorme tempano de hielo mientras que Corphish aún se tambaleaba. De alguna manera Corphish había aprendido Tormenta de Nieve. "¡Delcatty no puede continuar! ¡Corphish es el ganador!" Al escuchar su nombre Corphish regreso en sí, mirando a sus alrededores sorprendido. "El ganador de la batalla es el líder de gimnasio Ash Ketchum!"

"¡Buen trabajo Corphish!" grito su entrenador saltando a la plataforma para alcanzarlo. El Pokemon estaba cansando, pero más que nada aturdido, no entendía lo que sucedía. "¡Derrotaste a dos Pokemon en incluso aprendiste un nuevo ataque! ¡Fue increíble!"

"¿Corp? ¿Corphish?" pregunto dudoso de las palabras de su entrenador.

"Es verdad, mira" Ash señalo al Delcatty congelado.

"¿Cor? ¡Corphish! ¡Cor Corphish!" Dijo sorprendido del resultado. Le costaba trabajo creer que él había hecho eso, en especial porque no tenía memoria alguna de haberlo congelado, menos aún recordar algún ataque de ese tipo.

"No te preocupes, practicaremos tu nuevo ataque" Ash respondió a las dudas de Pokemon de agua. "Regresa por ahora, te mereces un gran descanso." En un destello rojo el Pokemon se reintegró a la Pokeball. "Excelente batalla Giorgio."

Pero el entrenador no respondió, tan solo regreso a su Pokemon a la Pokeball en silencio. "_No pude derrotar a ninguno de sus Pokemon. Con suerte uso uno, solo uno._" Esto era increíble para él. "Supongo que aún me falta bastante. No te preocupes Misty, ya no molestare. Sé cuándo me han derrotado." Para la humillación de Ash, Giorgio solo se dirigía a Misty. Sin decir algo más el joven derrotado salió del gimnasio, dejando atrás a un desesperado Ash Ketchum.

"¡Arg! ¡Que se cree al decir esto! Se supone que soy el líder del gimnasio, ¿No merezco algo de respeto?" Ash gruñía en voz alta.

"Cielos Ash, que maduro eres…" Misty ironizo al ver el comportamiento de su novio. "¿No crees que exageras un poco?" pregunto severamente, mientras se acercaba al iracundo entrenador.

"Pero y que es eso de una apuesta… ¿Ibas a salir con…" La pelirroja le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla intentando apaciguar su ira un poco y si era posible también callarlo, afortunadamente funciono.

"Ash, sabía que ibas a ganar. Y de paso logre sacármelo de encima…" comento felizmente la pelirroja.

"¿Pero y no le bastaba con saber que era tu novio?" dijo parcialmente dividido entre el beso y confusión en su mente.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos a noche?" Ash asintió. "Él era uno de los que me invito a salir, le dije que estaba demasiado ocupada siendo líder de gimnasio. Tu sabes que eso no es verdad. Sentí que le debía alguna oportunidad, por más ínfima que fuera y aunque tu no ganaras, aun debía derrotarme para ganar la cita." Le explico detalladamente. "Ahora si no te importa estoy algo apurada, quisiera mostrarte algo antes de irte." Bruscamente tomo su mano y lo jalo por los pasillos del gimnasio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Es increíble!" grito al ver el Pokemon frente a frente. "¿Co-como lo lograste? Es decir… de Horsea a Kingdra" Admiraba detalladamente al Pokemon dragón de Misty. Este, a pesar de su naturaleza ruda se veía feliz de ver a Ash.

"No fue fácil. Fue un muy duro entrenamiento." Se sonrojo al centrar su mirada en la que Ash le daba. Sus ojos estaban lleno de orgullo por ella. "Bueno… creo que debería irme." No podía prolongar más la despedida. "Sé que tienes cinco Pokemon de agua, pero en caso de emergencia quisiera que usaras los del gimnasio."

"¿Insinúas que mis Pokemon no serán suficientes? Es una suerte que Floatzel esté en su Pokeball o se sentiría muy mal" dijo dañosamente el entrenador.

"No creo que sea necesario, solo que nunca se sabe cuántos retadores tendrás en un día. Algunos días podrían ser más de veinte y otros ninguno." El orgullo de Ash en esta ocasión demostraba ser demasiado grande. "Por lo menos uno, de esa manera tendrás un equipo de seis completo" trato de disminuir la oferta. Ash se vio pensativo, pero aún muy dudoso de su decisión. "Vamos Ash…" La pelirroja se forzó a usar la mirada tierna, agrandando sus ojos. "…por favor."

"¿Ah? ¿Otra vez? Prometiste no volver a usar eso… bien, bien, usare uno, pero que ellos elijan. No me gustaría forzar a ninguno de tus Pokemon a hacer algo que no quieren." Era deprimente saber que tan vulnerable era ante esa mirada. Un arma que Misty jamás iba a olvidar. Fugazmente y agradecidamente beso la mejilla del pelinegro. "_Aunque esas recompensas en verdad valgan la pena_." repensó sus lamentos.

"¡Chicos! ¡Vengan todos aquí!" Misty aplaudió fuertemente, para que todos los Pokemon en el acuario se juntaran frente a ella. Ash se sorprendió al ver una variedad más grande de la que recordaba, ya conocía a: Gyarados, Golduck, Goldeen, Seaking, Corsola, Politoed, Spheal, Staryu, Starmie, a estos se le agregaron unos cuantos nuevos: Un Luvdisc, un Vaporeon y finalmente un Mantyke. Todos ellos se agregaron al Kingdra y Azurril ya presentes.

"¡Wow! Sí que es una cantidad impresionante, no recordaba esos tres." Dijo el entrenador notablemente sorprendido.

"No estuve bajo una roca Ash, solo en el gimnasio, por supuesto que puedo capturar más Pokemon." Regaño la pelirroja. "Vaporeon me lo dio Sakura como un huevo de Eevee, Mantyke lo trajo Lily en una de sus tantos viajes como modelo en Sinnoh y Caserin fue capturado durante el viaje alrededor del mundo de mis hermanas." Explico detalladamente.

"¿Caserin?" pregunto Ash un tanto divertido por el nombre. "No sabía que te gustara nombrar Pokemon."

"No lo nombre, Daisy lo hizo… es que ella quería juntarlo con otro Luvdisc que también capturo, se llama Luverin y lo logro, pero el problema es que Daisy se la lleva seguido al igual que Dewgong, así que pasa bastante tiempo deprimido." Termino para aclarar el hecho, no es que le moleste el nombre de Caserin, pero Daisy ya lo había nombrado. Rápidamente cambio de tema. "Ahora, necesito un voluntario. Ash va a ser el líder suplente por los próximos días y necesita un Pokemon para ayudarlo, ¿Alguien quiere?" A la sorpresa del entrenador, varios Pokemon aceptaron la oferta.

"Bien Ash, tienes a todo un grupo de Pokemon dispuestos a seguirte, ¿Cuál prefieres?" pregunto divertida al ver la expresión de choque de Ash.

"¡Bien! ¡Gyarados será!" grito feliz como un niño en una juguetería. Era verdad que el monstruo gigante había aceptado también luchar junto a Ash. A la pelirroja encantaba matar la diversión del entrenador.

"Lo siento Ash, el viene conmigo" refuto. "No quiero que espantes a la mitad de los retadores, quien sabe si volverán alguna vez." Rápidamente la pelirroja lo regreso a su Pokeball. Indicando al eliminación.

"oh… bien. ¡Entonces Golduck!" grito nuevamente.

"El también viene. Hace poco que evoluciono y quisiera ver que puede hacer." Negó por segunda vez, regresándolo también a la Pokeball en una estela roja.

"¡Arg! Bien," eso frustraba al entrenador, eran todas las elecciones interesantes. "entonces que sea…" Antes de que Ash pudiera elegir, Misty había notado algo. A los varios Pokemon que habían aceptado a Ash, también estaba Caserin, quien tímidamente se escondía tras la cola de Gyarados. Un plan se ideo en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

"Te tardaste mucho. Así que yo elegiré por ti. ¡Caserin! ¡Tú ayudaras a Ash!" grito de improviso.

"¡¿Qué?" grito horrorizado. "Pe-pero es ro…"

"¡Piensa bien cómo vas a terminar esa oración, Ketchum!" Gruño entre dientes. Con el apellido dicho indicaba que era grave. No escogiendo ninguna continuación inteligente decidió guardar silencio. "Bien pensado. Entonces, Caserin te ayudara…" antes de que Ash pudiera dar un pero en el asunto, ella continuo. "Con Luverin lejos necesita una distracción, ya que siempre está deprimido. ¡Tú podrás distraerlo!" grito decididamente. "Y se animara."

"Bien…" gruño Ash en voz baja.

"Ash, no me refiero a usarlo solo en una sola batalla me escuchar. Mínimo debes usarlo cinco veces…" agrego severamente "Y créeme, sabré si no cumpliste." Con un sudor frio ante ese tono de voz escalofriante asintió varias veces. "Decidido entonces." Dijo ya en tono alegre. ¿Cómo podía tener cambios de actitud tan rápidos? Era aterrador.

"¡Misty! ¿Ya estas lista?" pregunto una voz femenina proveniente desde la entrada al gimnasio.

"¿Eh? ¡Vamos Ash!" grito Misty entusiasmada, rápidamente regreso a Spheal y a Vaporeon para terminar tomando la mano de Ash. "Me están esperando." Era raro que ella le arrastrara por los pasillos del gimnasio hasta llegar a la entrada. Normalmente era al revés.

"¿Quién te espera?" pregunto dudoso.

"Mi acompañante, normalmente no me gusta viajar sola…" Finalmente llegaron a la entrada donde una joven muy familiar estaba esperándolos, o por lo menos a Misty, ya que ella esperaba ver solo a la pelirroja. "¡Sakura!" Grito Misty feliz de verla.

"¡Misty!" contesto igualmente feliz la entrenadora. Tanto Misty como Ash dejaron de correr, soltando la mano de él y quedando frente a frente. "Vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto ahora cambiando a tono preocupado.

"¿Sakura?" pregunto sorprendido. Sin duda que no esperaba verla. "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" pregunto dudosa.

"¿Ash? ¡Wow! En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo." Comento sorprendida al ver al entrenador.

"Eso es verdad."

"Misty no me ha dicho." Confeso Sakura apenada, ambos curiosos de las intenciones de la tercera persona, la miraron.

"Bien, la llame poco después de que Daisy me llamara. Conociendo a mi hermana estaría casi sin medallas, por lo que iba a dejar a Sakura como líder de gimnasio suplente y Ash me acompañaría donde el artesano." Sakura miro sorprendida Misty. "Pero entonces imagine que la experiencia de ser líder le vendría mejor a Ash." Confeso alegremente. "Ahora Sakura me acompañara, si es que quiere, claro."

"Por supuesto" dijo alegre ante la idea. "Y de paso podemos ponernos al tanto, hace bastante tiempo que no vengo a Cerulean."

Entre tanto los entrenadores charlaban Pikachu entablaba una conversación con Espeon, Ash fue el primero en notar al típico Pokemon de Sakura. El entrenador se agacho estando a la altura de ambos Pokemon. La forma evolucionada de Eevee le reconoció. "Hey, te ves mucho más fuerte, Sakura hizo un gran trabajo entrenándote" dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza, este respondía alegremente tarareando una respuesta.

Sorpresivamente Eevee comenzó a olfatear a Ash, al parecer había encontrado un olor familiar o por lo menos similar. Sakura reconocio ese gesto y solo pudo sonreír. Lentamente se acercó a Espeon para confirmar, el Pokemon psíquico se acercó al oído de su entrenadora. Sonrió un poco.

"Capturaste un Eevee" No era una pregunta, era una declaración. "Espeon puede olerlo en ti."

"¿Eh? Si, supongo que tienes razón. Sal Eevee." Con un destello blanco sobrenatural al habitual de salida de Pokeball, apareció el raro Eevee plateada. No faltaba decir que Sakura estaba muda.

"Es-es… ¡Es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida!" grito al ver tal espécimen raro.

"¡Espera Sakura!" gritaron Ash y Misty antes de que esta se lanzara a abrasarlo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto confusa. Ash pareció tener una idea y solo pudo sonreír. Sakura era una experta en el tema de los Eevee, después de todo cada una sus hermanas había criado una línea evolutiva de Eevee diferente. El entrenador comenzó la historia de su encuentro con Eevee, pasando también con el de Spheal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Pobre pequeño!" dijo tristemente. "No te preocupes Ash, te ayudare."

"Gracias" Respondió más tranquilo, pero en aquel entonces ambos notaron una mirada enfadada de parte de Misty. Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que estaba mal.

"Por si no lo habían notado, debemos irnos Sakura." Con toda la intromisión de Giorgio, su batalla y ahora la charla con Sakura se había perdido gran parte de la mañana. "No sé cuánto demoremos en obtener las medallas, pero lo que más tarda es el viaje de ida y venida."

"Ah, si ese es el problema, ¿Por qué no te llevas a Pidgeot con ustedes?" dijo dudoso. "Ya demostraste que puede obedecerte, tanto como lo hace conmigo."

En algunas ocasiones, le sorprendía a Misty como no podía pensar en soluciones tan obvias, después de todo las ideas venían del propio Ash. "¿De verdad me confiarías a Pidgeot?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Claro, no sería la primera vez que usas a uno de mis Pokemon, y después de todo me estas dejando tu gimnasio. La confianza no creo que sea un problema." En realidad el entrenador no le veía gran trato al asunto. Pidgeot demostró que confiaba en ella.

"¿De verdad?" Ash asintió con simpleza. "Eso me alivia bastante y me da más tiempo para una idea…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Sera una batalla Pokemon uno a uno!" anuncio Misty seriamente. "Sakura usara a Espeon. Ash usara a Caserin." Ambos entrenadores estaban en lados opuestos del campo de batalla acuático. Espeon y Luvdisc estaban en el centro, frente a frente, esperando la señal de Misty para continuar. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba un tanto nervioso. Es verdad que antes había usado Pokemon no entrenados por él. "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Espeon, usa Psico Rayo!" ordeno Sakura.

"Sumérgete Luv… Caserin" Una cosa era segura, Ash no estaba acostumbrado a nombrar a los Pokemon. El Pokemon logro evadir el ataque con éxito, pero esto no desanimo a la hermana Kimono en lo más mínimo.

"¡Cola de Hierro sobre el agua!" con un destello brillante, Espeon golpeo la superficie del agua, el contra golpe del agua expulso a Caserin de su refugio. Ahora el Pokemon de agua estaba a una gran altura.

"¡Usa Pulso de Agua contra la piscina!" La esfera de agua no tardo en impactar contra la alberca. Como si se tratara de un vaso de agua, el pulso movió el agua hacia las paredes para que saltara. Ahora en todo el lugar salpicaba agua, simulando una leve lluvia. Sakura no le vio sentido a aquello y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"¡Esta vulnerable! ¡Vuelve a usar Psico Rayo!"

"¡Evádelo!" Con gran facilidad el Pokemon se escabullo entre el agua que caía a una velocidad muy superior a la que había mostrado, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba a espaldas de su oponente, el agua dejo de caer. "¡Ahora vuelve a usar Pulso de Agua!" El propio Espeon no lo logro ver venir. El ataque derribo al oponente en el agua. "¡Buceo ahora Caserin!" La velocidad estaba reducida otra vez, pero la maestría con la que nadaba era tremenda. Ash solo pudo sonreír al notar como la pelirroja había entrenado al Pokemon tan tremendamente, era casi demasiado fácil acoplarse a sus ataques.

Misty estaba impactada, sencillamente y puramente impactada; la sintonía de Ash con Caserin era impecable, de no saber que ella misma había entrenado a aquel Pokemon, pensaría que era el Pokemon de Ash.

"¡Regresa a la superficie Espeon!" imploro Sakura, mientras observaba a su Pokemon intentando sobreponerse. Como un torpedo Caserin impacto contra Espeon, para luego seguir su curso a otro lugar. El resultado fueron varias tacleadas consecutivas, cortesía de Buceo. Con un último golpe arrojo a Espeon fuera del agua. El Pokemon Psíquico cayo inconsciente sobre la plataforma blanca.

"¡Espeon no puede continuar! ¡Caserin es el ganador!" Anuncio Misty, de inmediato se acercó hacia su novio.

Ash se acercó a la orilla de la alberca y por su parte Caserin hizo lo mismo. "Buen trabajo Caserin, noto que Misty no ha perdido el tiempo contigo." Felicito Ash acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon acuático.

"Lov, lov…" contesto alegremente. En el otro extremo Sakura regresaba a su Pokemon mientras miraba sorprendida a Ash. Incluso después de su primera batalla contra Misty hace más de dos años había notado como ella mejoro. Tan solo había podido ganar en una sola ocasión, aquella primera ocasión. Después noto como se hizo más fuerte y como saco del fondo a su gimnasio. Ya conocía lo fuerte que había hecho a sus Pokemon y como desarrollo su estilo de batalla.

Luego, recordaba a Ash Ketchum. A aquel aspirante de medallas que conoció hace muchos años en Johto. Aun recordaba cómo había derrotado a una de sus hermanas usando a su Pikachu. Ahora presentaba ser todo un entrenador experimentado, quien ya había recorrido mucho más del gran mundo Pokemon y demostraba tener una gran habilidad con ellos. Incluso ahora con un Pokemon totalmente ajeno a los propios.

"¡Ash! ¡Estuviste sorprendente! Jamás había podido usar la habilidad de nado rápido de Caserin de esa forma… era casi como si ya hubieras usado uno antes." Dijo la pelirroja llegando junto a Ash.

"Bien, me base en lo que recuerdo cuando me enfrente al Luvdisc de Juan." Explico Ash un tanto avergonzado.

"¿Juan? ¿Qué Juan?" pregunto confusa.

"El octavo líder de gimnasio en Hoenn. Se especializa en tipos agua, como tú y antes había sido coordinador Pokemon. Recuerdo que tenía un Milotic muy potente, aunque su Luvdisc no se quedaba atrás. Fácilmente derroto a Grovyle." Dijo recordando aun la batalla con gran detalle.

"Él se oye un entrenador realmente potente… aun así no logro entender cómo fue posible que usaras tan efectivamente a Luvdisc. Sé que te has vuelto un entrenador muy fuerte, pero sé que a cualquier entrenador le costaría usar un Pokemon de esa forma a la primera vez." Se explicó. Ash también le extrañaba eso un poco.

"¡Esa respuesta es fácil!" dijo una voz nueva en el gimnasio. Sakura, quien se había reunido ya con Ash y Misty, más estos dos se voltearon para ver al poseedor de aquella voz. Un joven un poco más alto que Ash, pelo negro, camiseta verde y bermudas estaba en aquel lugar.

"¡Tracey!" gritaron al unísono.

"Vaya, tu novio regreso Misty." Dijo Sakura. El trio miro a Sakura con miradas de sorpresa. Ash salto con intención de matar, pero antes de que pudiera decir y/o hacer algo al respecto, su oreja fue jalada por la mano de Misty, callándolo por el gran dolor.

"Él no es mi novio… este idiota lo es." Señalo a Ash agitando su oreja de arriba abajo mientras solo podía gruñir en agonía, de inmediato tomo una sonrisa perversa. "Es el novio de Daisy, y quien supuestamente estaba de vacaciones."

"¡Eh-Ey! Daisy no es mi novia." Rectifico sonrojado.

"Y entonces que haces aquí, pensé que estabas con Brock y Dawn rumbo a Johto." Anuncio aun con su mirada llena de astucia y malicia.

"Err… Daisy me llamo para que ayudara a mantener el gimnasio mientras tú estabas a cargo…" gruño en voz baja.

"Y su fiel novio salto al rescate, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto divertida ante el enojo de Tracey. "Aunque no puedo culpar a Tracey totalmente" dijo esta vez a Sakura. "Todos los fines de semana, y cada vez que se encuentra en el gimnasio Daisy tapa los filtros de la alberca para que Tracey venga a destaparlos, después de todo debe tener alguna razón para que venga a visitarnos, ¿Verdad?"

Tracey quiso refutar, pero no encontró ninguna forma de hacerlo.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que es fácil a Ash manejar a mi Pokemon?" pregunto Misty ya cambiando el tema.

"Es fácil. Ash comenzó su viaje Pokemon contigo, cuando recién se iniciaba en las batallas. Tú a pesar de nunca haber asumido como líder tenías una experiencia mayor en batalla y un estilo ya definido. Ash al verte batallar creo inconscientemente un estilo similar al tuyo y como tienen formas similares, tus Pokemon responden de la misma forma a su comando." Explico el observador.

"Como… -arg- con May… y conmigo…" dijo Ash entre varias quejas.

"Así es." finalizo Tracey su leve intervención.

"Ahora… que todos… entendimos, ¿Crees que podrías soltarme?" preguntó Ash. Todos miraron al entrenador, quien estaba en el suelo colgando de su cabeza, o más bien de la oreja en la que Misty aun aplicaba presión. Asustada, Misty lo soltó de golpe. "Al fin…" dijo el entrenador recuperándose del dolor. "Ni a Brock lo tratas así…" dijo amargado a la avergonzada pelirroja.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ahora Ash, Misty, Sakura y Tracey estaban reunidos en las afueras del Gimnasio Cerulean despidiéndose de las dos muchachas que iniciaban su viaje hacia el famoso artesano de medallas. La pelirroja había indicado que su huevo estaba en la zona de crianza de Pokemon del gimnasio. El pelinegro ya había terminado de darle las instrucciones a su fiel Pokemon volador.

"Bien Mist. Aquí está la Pokeball de Pidgeot." Misty muy cortésmente recibió el objeto esférico.

"Muchas gracias Ash. Prometo que lo cuidare bien." Contenta por la confianza de Ash en ella guardo el objeto en su cinturón junto al resto de las otras. "Ya debemos irnos. Te dejo a cargo y sé qué harás un buen trabajo, te será mucho más fácil con Tracey ayudándote." Como ya se había hecho una costumbre realmente nueva abrazo al pelinegro, abrazo que no se quedó sin contestar. "Por favor cuídate, ten cuidado con los tarados del Equipo Rocket." Pidió dulcemente. En algún lugar un trio de individuos estornudó.

"No te preocupes" le susurro de vuelta. El pelinegro fortaleció el abrazo buscando su calor singular en su combinación, el cual fue alcanzado fácilmente. Ambos no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro en y en el caso de Misty un leve gemido adicional. "Tú también cuídate," Ella le iba a interrumpir, pero Ash se adelantó deduciendo lo que iba a decir. "Sé que te puedes cuidar perfectamente, solo no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti."

"Eso lo sé, gracias" le contesto en el mismo tono. "Te amo."

"También te amo." Respondió alegremente.

"Estuve esperando escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ti desde hace mucho tiempo." Le confeso emotivamente. "Te obligare a decirlo todos los días de aquí en adelante." Ambos se rieron entre dientes.

"No creo que sea necesario" Ash le beso en la mejilla a la sorpresa de ella.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le pregunto sonrojada, pero aun apegada fuertemente al abrazo.

"…" Ash trago sonoramente. "…Ayer… dijiste que debería hacerlo más seguido." la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancho, el entrenador se escuchaba avergonzado. Pero le gustaba saber que él la escuchaba. Se escuchó una tos femenina que los regreso a la realidad. Otra vez se habían quedado en su propio mundo. ¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido este asunto en el pasado desde estaban juntos? Ninguno lo sabía, pero era muy fácil llegar a aquel punto.

Ambos se separaron mirando al par de observadores humanos y par de Pokemon. Los Pokemon: Azurril y Pikachu miraban divertidos la escena. Sakura llevaba una mano frente a su boca cubriendo su risa. Tracey, en cambio no encubría su diversión, mostrando una sonrisa dentuda.

"Ya es hora Sakura" dio repentinamente la pelirroja encubriendo su vergüenza con el apuro de la situación. Sin esperar respuesta o mirar a los otros tomo a Azurril y subió al ave. Sakura le siguió, por suerte Espeon ya estaba en su Pokeball. "¡Vamos Pidgeot!" grito para que el ave se elevara en el cielo. Dejando al par de muchachos y a Pikachu observando cómo se alejaba el Ave.

En el ave se sentía el silencio hasta que Sakura se decidiera a interrumpirlo.

"Entonces, Ash es tu novio…" dijo divertida ante la información no explicada o detallada en el pasado.

"Si" respondió concisamente.

"Vamos. Somos muchachas y jamás hemos tenido conversación de muchachas…" dijo entusiasmada la hermana menor de Johto.

"Bien, bien. Supongo que es raro porque jamás había tenido una clase de conversación con otra muchacha." Confeso avergonzada. "Pregunta lo que quieras."

"Cuando comenzó todo. Sé que se gustaban cuando viajaban juntos, pero no mostraban señales de ser novios." comento sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

"E-espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto confusa. ¿No podrían haber sido más obvios o sí?

"Era obvio. En cada batalla ustedes combatirían juntos y prácticamente se apoyaban el uno al otro. Fueron solo dos días y fue claramente obvio para mí, apostaría que cualquier persona que encontraban en el camino lo sabría." Misty no agrego nada, lo que indicaba que estaba analizando este hecho. Se lo habían dicho todos, a todo el mundo fue algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Sakura era otra más de la muchedumbre. "…entonces…. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?" pregunto finalmente.

Se formó un leve silencio en lo que Pidgeot dejaba la ciudad y se acercaba al bosque.

"…es una historia rara, pero cada vez que la repaso o se la cuento a alguien me parece más típico de Ash." Confeso divertida. De repente una charla de chicas y solo chicas no sonaba tan mal, es más, le gustaba mucho la idea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tracey se encontraba limpiando la alberca del gimnasio, mientras que Ash le indico a Sceptile, Bulbasaur y Bayleef limpiaban el piso del gimnasio. El entrenador del trio de Pokemon se encontraba con Squirtle y Pikachu leyendo el pequeño libro que Misty había dejado. Era un libro impreso imprenta, delgado, compacto, anillado y muy fácil de leer. Ya habían hecho varias tareas, y de las otras se encargaría Tracey.

Con su mano tambaleándose abrió la puerta de la habitación de su novia. Era un terreno peligroso, con mucho miedo a las consecuencias. Jamás pensó que le tendrá tanto miedo a su novia, era una contradicción. "¡Vamos Pikachu! ¡Squirtle! ¡Podemos hacerlo!" Este no era un mensaje para sus Pokemon, era para sí mismo, dándose ánimo.

Actualmente el entrenador estaba en la última de su lista. Regar las plantas, y casi le dio un ataque en una especificación escrita a mano con la notoria letra de la pelirroja junto a este enunciado. _"Riega las Graciedas en mi habitación. Si tocas una de mis cosas, hurgas entre mis cajones o incluso mueves una de mis muñecas Pokemon y créeme que lo sabré; __**Considérate muerto Ketchum**__."_

Inhalo con fuerza llenando sus pulmones con el necesario aire al dar el primer paso en el territorio hostil femenino. Observo la habitación con el mismo detalle que la vio en esta mañana, recordando los detalles a la perfección, lo que era observable desde la entrada por supuesto. Ahora tenía una vista total de la zona. Había un pequeño mueble de cajones frente a la cama, que quedaba convenientemente frente a la luz de la ventana, la cual alimentaba a la planta sobre este mueble.

Sonrió al ver las Graciedas. Las misma Graciedas que le había enviado hace algún tiempo. Graciedas en plural, porque ya no era solo un par, eran varias. Habían crecido y se multiplicaron. Lentamente se acercó a ellas. La sorpresa fue grande al notar que su carta estaba a un costado. Recordaba con claridad haberla escrito, así como conseguir la Gracieda adicional sí que Dawn o Brock le descubrieran.

La leyó nuevamente reconociendo su letra alborotada.

_Misty:_

_¿Debe sorprenderte el regalo verdad? Por si no lo sabes son Graciedas. Solo crecen en Sinnoh. Se usan comúnmente para demostrar gratitud a una persona especial. Aunque probablemente ya lo sabes, después de todo siempre te han gustado este tipo de cosas. Costo mucho enviarte esto sin que Dawn o Brock lo notaran, cada uno enviamos unas a nuestras familiar y yo debía darte unas. _

_¿Por qué preguntaras? ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? Tengo infinitas razones. Me has dado tantas cosas que tendría pasar años diciéndotelas (Aunque muchas de ellas las negaría en público). Tan solo puedo pensar en las tres más importantes:_

_Gracias por estar allí cuando inicie mi viaje Pokemon, recuerda lo que te dije, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, no fue solo un accidente. Cada vez que lo pienso se hace más evidente, porque yo no imaginaria como seria sin ti en este momento._

_Muchas gracias por ser mi primera amiga; yo no tenía muchos amigos en Pueblo Paleta y Gary era todo un dolor de cabeza. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga tantos años, incluso ahora. Tú fuiste mi primera compañera de viaje. Es vedad que partimos muy mal, pero con Pikachu también partimos mal. Creo que ese tipo de inicios son los que verdad importan._

_Gracias por elegirme. Aun me cuesta trabajo entender porque lo hiciste. Me demore años en entenderlo y aun así tuviste que decírmelo. Gracias por ser esa persona especial para mí. Nunca entendí el amor, y creo que aún no lo entiendo. No entiendo porque me haces sentir así, ni siquiera sé si lo que escribo tiene sentido para ti. Sabes que no pienso, solo actuó, y ahora mismo solo estoy actuando mientras escribo esto directamente. _

_Cada vez que escribo un gracias, tengo otro gracias que decir y se me acaba el espacio en el papel. Debo terminar esto. Así que resumiré todo en unas pocas últimas palabras. Gracias por ser tú, por cambiar mi vida para siempre y por hacerme una mejor persona. Sé que tú lo haces continuamente aunque no lo sepas. Haces que me inspire para ser mejor, para superarme. Solo gracias por todo._

_Te Ama. Ash Ketchum._

_Pd: ¿Por qué de repente esta carta suena a algo que diría Brock? _

Tan solo pudo reírse, sonaba tan cursi. Su risa paro al ver lo que parecían gotas secas sobre la hoja de la carta. ¿Misty estuvo llorando? Eso le preocupo, ¿Le ofendió? ¿Le dolió? Entonces recordó algo en aquel día. Ella había llamado al centro Pokemon, no uso el Pokegear. Quería ver su rostro al llamar. Ella estaba llorando y le proclamo que sentía lo mismo. Estas lágrimas eran de alegría.

"_Gracias Mist._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Bien Torterra!" Felicito Ash.

Habían terminado los quehaceres en el gimnasio bastante temprano. El entrenador logro obtener gran parte de la tarde para entrenar a sus Pokemon y no perdió el tiempo. El desafío más grande debía ir primero. Torterra: Gran tamaño, gran lentitud, poco espacio. Era la combinación que limitaban al Pokemon. Y entre tanto el entrenador se esforzaba junto a su Pokemon, el observador se dedicaba a lo obvio; observaba. Creaba un perfecto bosquejo de Torterra mientras creaba una lluvia de hojas.

"Ahora debemos…"

"¡¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Vengo a retar a la líder de gimnasio!" La voz interrumpió todo entrenamiento. Un nuevo y primer retador normal llego.

"Regresa Torterra, continuaremos más adelante." Anuncio Ash regresando a su gigantesco Pokemon tortuga a su lugar esférico compacto. Tracey había ido por su retador y para la maldición de Ash era alguien a quien ya conocía. Solo pudo suspirar.

"¡Tu!" señalo con enojo el muchacho. "Eres el patético coordinador, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vine a buscar a la líder del gimnasio! Una de las hermanas sensacionales. No a un patético coordinador." Era el segundo hijo del alguacil, el cual ya había tenido el infortunio de conocer.

"_Autocontrol, autocontrol. Cálmate, piensa en cosas tranquilas. Un día de campo con tus Pokemon. Dormir, comer… Misty… no te enojes. Actúa maduro. Esta vez no das la cara por ti, es por el gimnasio. El gimnasio de Misty._" Ash inhalo con fuerza tragándose toda la furia. "Misty y sus hermanas no están, soy el líder de gimnasio suplente." Explico Ash en su mejor tono cortes. Tracey podía ver claramente que en cualquier momento Ash se quebraba.

"¿Suplente? Esto será fácil." Aseguro el muchacho.

"Muy bien" interrumpió Tracey. Ash estaba haciendo un gran trabajo conteniéndose, debía otorgarle ayuda. Incluso Pikachu estaba chispeando sus mejillas de forma alarmante. Ambos eran bombas de tiempo. "Es una batalla dos a dos, solo el retador puede intercambiar." Explico el observador Pokemon. Ash gruñendo en voz baja se instaló en su lugar del campo de batalla. "Recuerda que es un gimnasio de Pokemon tipo agua." Anuncio Tracey finalizando su enunciado.

"Si, si, lo que sea. Pateare el trasero de este coordinador." De inmediato saco su Pokeball de su cinturón. "¡Ve Charmander!"

"Antes de líder de gimnasio soy entrenador, no coordinador. ¡Totodile yo te elijo!" En un destello apareció el pequeño lagarto azul, mostrando su gran sonrisa y su divertido baile, acompañado de su característico "Toto-toto…" Ash observo a su oponente. "El retador tiene el primer movimiento."

"¡Charmander usa Brazas!" Varias pequeñas llamas se lanzaron contra Totodile.

"¡Ataca con Hidrobomba!" El enorme torrente de agua apago con enorme facilidad las pequeñas llamas golpeando a Charmander, enviándolo hacia la muralla del gimnasio. Charmander estaba debilitado.

"¡Charmander!" grito el muchacho sorprendido.

"Supongo que sabes que los Pokemon de fuego son débiles ante los ataques de agua," Dijo Ash dudoso. El entrenador novato lo miro dudoso. "Eres de Pueblo Paleta, ¿Verdad?" Su oponente asintió. "El profesor debió darte algo llamado Pokedex." Otra vez el muchacho asintió. "¿Sabes para que funciona?" Se sorprendió al ver la respuesta negativa del joven. "Con eso puedes ver datos de los Pokemon: Fortalezas, Debilidades, evoluciones, ataques. Antes de lanzarte contra un oponente debes averiguar qué tipo de ventajas tienes." El joven asintió avergonzado.

Tracey miraba la escena aturdido. En tan solo unos instantes le llego encima todo lo que Ash había crecido. Es verdad que le gano a Brandon y fue una batalla realmente sorprendente, pero ver esta faceta era totalmente nuevo. Entonces recordó lo que Misty dijo. Ella hablo tiempo antes con él, respecto a su decisión de dejar al entrenador como líder.

"_Ser el líder de gimnasio va ser algo importante para él, le ayudara a realizar cuanto ha crecido desde que inició su viaje. Él aun no lo sabe y necesita estar consciente de ello."_

Era sin duda sorprendente el acierto de Misty respecto a este tema. No solo Ash estaba notándolo, si no que las personas a su alrededor y por supuesto también ayudaba a los entrenadores que se presentaban en el gimnasio.

"Ahora, envía a tu segundo Pokemon." Pidió Ash, regresando al observador a la realidad.

"No tengo, señor." La respuesta del joven lo aturdió de dos formas. Primero y más importante, su tono de voz cambio a uno de respeto al punto de llamarlo 'señor'. Eso jamás, jamás en todo su viaje había sucedido. En segundo lugar el hecho de que el muchacho no tuviera segundo Pokemon, aunque esa noticia palidecía ante la primera.

"To-Totodile regresa" El Pokemon fue absorbido en el rayo. Se dio a entender que combate había terminado. Ash lentamente se acercó al muchacho dando la vuelta a la alberca hasta quedar frente a frente al muchacho, este ya llevaba a su Charmander en sus brazos. "¿Este fue tu primer combate?" le pregunto, este asintió como un niño regañado. "¿Entrenaste un poco a Charmander antes de venir aquí?" le pregunto nuevamente.

"Revise sus ataques." Comento otra vez avergonzado.

"Debes entender que Charmander no ganara una batalla solo. Antes de iniciar una batalla debes haber entrenado a tu Pokemon un poco y saber a lo que te enfrentas. En eso te ayudara tu Pokedex al analizar a tu oponente. Luego debes capturar algunos Pokemon más. No digo que en cada Pokemon en este mundo, solo los necesarios para poder superar las condiciones de ciertas batallas. En esta ocasión fue una batalla dos a dos, por lo que necesitas como mínimo dos Pokemon contigo." El novato entrenador lo observo asintiendo firmemente. "Ahora, busca un nuevo Pokemon y entrénalos, y regresa cuando te sientas preparado. Debes tener en cuenta que este es un gimnasio Pokemon de agua, por lo que si quieres usar a Charmander debes tener una buena estrategia o si no podrías capturar un Pokemon que tenga ventaja en esta situación. ¿Entendido?"

El muchacho asintió.

"Ahora no te desanimes. Llegaras lejos mientras no te rindas. Pero para cuando te sientas muy abajo recuerda que tus Pokemon también estarán apoyándote, son un equipo. Ganan y pierden juntos." El ánimo del joven se restauró inmediatamente. "Bien. Ahora ve al centro Pokemon para que lo revisen, no tiene un daño grave, pero no debes descuidarlo." El joven asintió por última vez.

"Gracias por todo señor. Lamento lo de antes, no sabía que ser entrenador sería tan duro." Confeso apenado.

"¿Pero te rendirás?" le pregunto divertido.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Volveré y ganare esa medalla!" Grito con entusiasmo.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Sin más que decir el novato salió del gimnasio. Ahora entendiendo un poco mejor el mundo en el que se encontraba. Ash sonrió al verlo alejarse y se volteo al escuchar el sonido de un par de palmas chocando.

"¡Excelente trabajo Ash! Al parecer Misty tiene buen ojo para los líderes de gimnasio." Dijo el observador Pokemon. "Por un momento pensé que no eras tú."

"He he… créeme, yo también me sentí igual." Confeso apenado mientras raspaba su cabeza con su mano, en su hábito casual de vergüenza. Pikachu brinco a su hombro igualmente orgulloso de su entrenador. Ahora se notaban los años que habían pasado desde que salió aquel inexperto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, y aquí estaban los dos testigos de ello: El entrenador y su primer Pokemon. "¡Es hora de continuar! ¡Torterra yo te elijo!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Si tan solo supiera que aquella batalla iniciaría el infierno para el entrenador, ahora líder. Las noticias del nuevo líder de gimnasio suplente que reemplazaba a las hermanas sensacionales se movieron como un incendio. En cuestión de segundo en el gimnasio había una gran cola, mostrando a todos los entrenadores que querían ganar una medalla ´fácilmente´.

Arceus se apiade de sus almas.

En realidad ahora Ash tenía una mejor perspectiva de lo que Misty tuvo que pasar en el gimnasio. De alrededor de diez entrenadores, ocho eran novatos, lo cual indicaba una clara masacre de su parte. Los experimentados eran buenos, pero nunca los dejo ganar. Lo malo es que en tan solo aquella corta tarde, doce enfrentamientos. Incluso Tracey quedo aturdido, ni cuando Daisy asumió como líder hubo tantos retos. Esto se debía al hecho de que Ash no era una 'Hermana Sensacional', ya que tan solo el nombre daba algo de respeto, no importa la hermana que estuviera de líder.

"No te preocupes Ash, ya cerré el gimnasio. Puedes descansar, entre tanto iré al centro Pokemon a dejar a tus Pokemon porque presiento que necesitaran toda su fuerza para mañana." Confeso el observador.

"Gracias Tracey." Dijo agotado. En unos pasos llego a la sala del gimnasio, se sentó en el sofá junto a Pikachu, tomo el control remoto y busco algún programa decente, o más que nada algo para quedarse dormido.

_**Click**_

"_No puedo hacer eso Patricio…"_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_¡Porque ya me ampute ambos brazos!"_

"_¡NOOO!"_

_**Click**_

"_¡Rápido Kick! No se por cuánto tiempo pueda distraerlos."_

_**Click**_

"_Tengo que ser siempre el mejor… mejor que nadie más…"_

_**Click**_

"…_me dijo la verdad, ¡Tu mataste a mi padre!"_

"_No Luck-ario, yo soy tu padre."_

_**Click**_

"_¿Por qué Sr. Anderson? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué persiste…?"_

_**Click**_

"_Zapatos… Zapatos y ex novias por todos lados…"_

_**Click**_

Ash suspiro, "¿Qué estará haciendo Misty ahora?" Mientras seguía moviendo el control de canal en canal aleatoriamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las literas ya estaban hechas en la cabaña del bosque mientras ambas jóvenes se recostaban sobre ellas. Mañana tendrían un día agitado, lo bueno es que ya tenían práctica en hacer este tipo de trabajos. Esperaba que en esta ocasión hacer un juego de medallas sería mucho más rápido, y la pelirroja podría regresar antes donde su novio.

Novio. Ese fue el tema particular entre las chicas, todo el camino y parte de la noche. Misty le relato su 'extraña' confesión nocturna. Antes había odiado la las personas que 'lucían' a sus novios, pero por primera vez veía la verdadera satisfacción al hacerlo. Incluso hablo de ciertas partes privadas, como aquella mágica primera noche en el campo de la reservación Oak. Pero pese a la emoción e sueño vino rápidamente, preparadas para el duro día siguiente.

No sin antes un último pensamiento de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Ash?" dio un leve bostezo. "Lo llamare mañana."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Ash! ¿Cómo va todo?" pregunto la pelirroja atreves del teléfono. "¿Llego un nuevo retador? ¡Nueve batallas! Pero si son once y media de la mañana. ¿Corrieron la voz? He… si, supongo que mis hermanas tienen una buena reputación. Sí, estoy en un leve descanso. Sakura me ayuda, ya tenemos bastante experiencia haciendo medallas... Está bien, esperare tu llamada…"

_**¡BOOM!**_

"¿Ash? ¿Qué fue eso?" No hubo respuesta, solo tosía. "¿Ash? ¡Ash!" Nerviosa puso atención a los sonidos que provenían del Pokegear. "_¿A caso es una voz la que Oigo…?_" Estaba claro ahora, era el equipo Rocket. "¡Ash! ¡Están bien!" por suerte esta vez respondió. "Bien, llama en cuanto termines" Solo le quedaba confiar en las habilidades de Ash. Algo la distrajo. Una segunda explosión, solo que esta vez era aquí.

"¡Misty! ¡Sakura! Necesito su ayuda" gritaba el artesano. Ambas dejaron su descanso. Yendo a la zona donde estaba Tenzo, el artesano de medallas. A su horror, había dos personas más. El equipo Rocket. Así era, un ataque simultaneo en dos lugares a la vez.

"_¡Claro! Mientras Ash lidia con los payasos de Jessie y James, yo tengo que ocuparme de Cassidy y Hush…"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el miembro del equipo Rocket.

"¡Que mi nombre el Butch! ¡No Hush!" grito el miembro ofendido.

"Espera, lo estaba pensando, ¿Cómo supiste…?"

"Eso no importa. Ahora sin más preámbulos nos llevamos al artesano de medallas." Butch tenía al artesano en una red, en donde no podía escapar. Ambos ladrones activaron unos jetpacks que tenían instalados en sus espaldas, haciendo un escape rápido.

"¡Hasta la vista tontos!"

"¡Ah! No tan rápido. ¡Pidgeot! ¡Yo te elijo!" Misty y Sakura iniciaron una persecución aérea contra el par de ladrones. "¡Azurril ¡Usa Chorro de Agua!" Desde la cabeza del ave el pequeño comenzó a lanzar varios chorros de agua contra sus oponentes, quienes lograban esquivarlos.

"¡Tengo una idea! ¡Espeon! ¡Psico Rayo!" Como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica el ataque impacto contra el par de ladrones, ocasionando daños graves sobe los propulsores en las espaldas. Dando una aceleración repentina Pidgeot tomo la red entre sus patas evitando algún daño en la persona, el equipo Rocket no tuvo tanta suerte. Golpearon el suelo duramente.

Ahora todos estaban en tierra a salvo.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijo Tenzo saliéndose de la red. "Es un verdadero Pidgeot el que traes ahí." Señalo a la enorme ave.

"Eh, no es mío-"

"Es de su novio" interrumpió Sakura divertida.

"¡Arg! ¡Sakura! ¿Qué fue lo que acordamos a noche?" le contesto indignada.

"Que tú y Ash quieren mantener su relación lenta y que no quieren que los demás hablen de ello…" recito rodando sus ojos como si se tratara de un examen de escuela. El tono infantil no fue desapercibido a la pelirroja, por lo que gruño fuertemente. "Bien, entiendo, entiendo, los dejare en paz… cielos." Se quejó sin verle la gran cosa en el asunto. Causando un suspiro de resignación en Misty.

"¿Podríamos encargarnos del equipo Rocket y terminar con esto de una vez?" Se quejó esta vez Misty. "¿Por qué no mejor el equipo Rocket se manda a volar solos y nos ahorramos todo el problema?" Agrego rogándole al cielo una respuesta a su segunda sugerencia. Arceus sabía que nunca sería aquella respuesta.

"¡Nadie se burla de nosotros de esa manera!" grito Cassidy. "¡Al ataque Sableye! ¡Tú también Charizard!"

"¡Orale Mightyena! ¡Aggron!"

Los cuatro Pokemon aparecieron frente al par de jóvenes y artesano, no tenían idea que tan serios eran Cassidy y Butch en este asunto, ni menos que tuvieran nuevos Pokemon tan fuertes. **[[N/a: Son los Charizard y Aggron que Delibird les dio por equivocación a Jessie y James cuando intentan tomar el gimnasio de Brock haciéndose pasar por remodeladores, es un capítulo de la batalla de la frontera.]]** Seria más difícil liberarse de ellos.

"¡Si quieren pelea la tendrán! ¡Ve Gyarados! ¡Tú también-!" Fue interrumpido por Pidgeot quien se situó junto a Gyarados dispuesto a formar parte en la batalla también. "¿Estás seguro de esto Pidgeot? Sé que yo no soy Ash." Informo sorprendida de las acciones repentinas del Pokemon de Ash. Este grito su nombre con fuerza, dando a entender lo entusiasmado que estaba en entrar en esta batalla. Lamentablemente esto no estaba bien para Sakura. Solo había traído a Espeon, el resto de sus Pokemon estaban en casa y todo el mundo, o casi todo el mundo, sabe que los tipos Psíquicos tienen desventaja contra los tipos oscuros o aceros.

"¡Gyarados encárgate de Aggron! ¡Pidgeot, tú de Charizard!" ordeno la pelirroja haciendo rápidamente una estrategia en su mente, lo peor es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar otro tipo de Pokemon, fue hace mucho tiempo que uso los Pokemon de Ash y Brock para competencias. "¡Gyarados! ¡Usa Lanzallamas! ¡Pidgeot! ¡Usa Ave Brava!" Fueron dos impactos directos. Charizard y Aggron no lo vieron venir. "_Recuerdo que Ash se dedicó a actualizar un poco los ataques de Pidgeot. ¿Qué más puede hacer?_" Había un ataque más que se le escapaba, el característico de Pidgeot, ¿Pero cuál?

"¡Charizard! ¡Acaba con esa ave con tu Hiperrayo!"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Movimiento espejo!" El Potente rayo se regresó a su creador impactando de lleno otra vez.

"Aggron ataca a ese monstruo con Gigaimpacto." grito Cassidy. El Pokemon de acero se propuso a embestir a su oponente, pero Misty no estaba muy de acuerdo con este asunto.

"¡Gyarados! ¡Protección!" El gigantesco Pokemon puso su cola alrededor de su cuerpo formando un campo de protección verde, evitando afortunadamente el daño. Su oponente no se podía mover por el contratiempo del Gigaimpacto. "¡Ahora vuelve a usar lanzallamas!" Con uno habia quedado débil, con el segundo ataque ya estaba noqueado. Charizard igualmente cayo al suelo debilitado. "¡Ahora vamos ganando!"

"¿Ah? Yo no diría eso" aclaro Cassidy malignamente. "Porque a tu amiguita no le va nada de bien." Asustada, Misty dio vuelta en la dirección de Sakura y no le gusto lo que vio. Espeon también cayó debilitado ante Migthyena y Sableye. Ni ella o Tenzo parecían tener un Pokemon, aun cuando recordaba que el artesano tenía un Feraligatr, "¡Sableye! ¡Ahora acaba con esa muchachita!"

"¡Tú también Mightyena!"

Ambos Pokemon crearon Bola de Sombras y lo que era peor, no iban con Espeon de destino, si no que la propia Sakura. Pidgeot y Gyarados estaban muy lejos para llegar a tiempo. Tan solo podía resignarse a ver como dañaban a su amiga. Pocas veces se sentía así de impotente, muy pocas.

"¡Luxio usa Rayo de Carga!" Un fino laser eléctrico, viniendo a espaldas de Sakura y Misty, impacto contra las Bolas de Sombra explotándolas al contacto y salvando a Sakura de todo daño. "Ahora Usa ataque rápido" Efectivamente choco contra Mightyena enviándolo contra Sableye. El momento aturdido de Misty ante la ayuda desconocida duro solo unos segundos, a tiempo para terminar con todo el problema de una vez.

"¡Pidgeot! ¡Ataca con Ráfaga de aire!" El ave no perdió tiempo, aleteo con fuerza, cada vez más y más rápido, tan solo que Misty no espero el efecto que pasaría a continuación. El enorme ventarrón comenzó a crecer sin parar hasta formar algo mucho más grande que un tornado. "Eso… ¿Es un Huracán?" **[[N/A: Damas y Caballeros, les presento el primer ataque introducido en esta historia de 5ta generación: Huracán; Hurricane en inglés, no traducido oficialmente. Tiene una potencia de 120 y precisión de 70, tiene 30% de posibilidad de confundir al enemigo. Junto a Ave Brava es uno de los ataques tipo volador más fuertes, lo aprende Pidgeot en nivel 69.]]** El Equipo Rocket y todos sus Pokemon fueron atrapados en el gigantesco Huracán, para luego ser mandados a volar a una velocidad impresionante.

"¡Y nos mandaron a volar otra vez!" *

"¡Wow! Pidgeot, jamás habia visto ese ataque. Fue asombroso… debemos decirle a…" El entusiasmo del momento fue perdido al recobrar la situación actual. La rescatista y el Espeon herido, "Más tarde hablaremos de ello Pidgeot, debemos encontrar un centro Pokemon…" Rápidamente regreso al ave a su Pokeball, al igual que su Pokemon de agua. "Err… gracias por la ayuda…"

"Angie. Ya me habia topado con unos tipos similares antes, no espere que fueran más de un par." Dijo la joven recién llegada y entrenadora de Luxio. "¿Aquel Espeon se encuentra bien?" pregunto preocupada.

"Debemos encontrar un centro Pokemon" Pidió Sakura.

"Creo que hay un cercano, pero con todo esto del secuestro ya no sé dónde me encuentro." Dijo avergonzado el artesano.

"Solo denme un segundo." Rápidamente saco su Pokegear. "Ruta 24. Según esto hay un centro Pokemon en aquella dirección." Todos siguieron a Misty sin cuestionar. "Lamento ser tan descortés. Yo soy Misty, líder del gimnasio Cerulean. Ella es Sakura, una gran amiga mía y él es Tenzo, un artesano de medallas." Presento aceleradamente mientras corría hacia el centro más cercano.

"_¿Líder de gimnasio?_" Angie pensó con ilusión, iba a preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que este no era el momento. Más importante era la salud de aquel Espeon. Una vez pasado el pánico planeo preguntar.

La carrera llego a su fin cuando alcanzaron el centro Pokemon cercano, a la sorpresa de Misty ya habia estado aquí antes. Cerca de este Centro Pokemon, hace más de cuatro años, cuando ella, Ash y Brock viajaban por Kanto encontraron a Charmander, el que ahora era el potente Charizard. Por un momento deseo que Ash estuviera con ella, o por lo menos más de lo usual, sería un bello recuerdo. Sus recuerdos fueron parados nuevamente ante la situación actual.

Rápidamente antes de llegar al centro Pokemon, ya a la vista, Sakura se adelantó buscando ser la primera en llegar por su Espeon. Al parecer este centro era muy concurrido entre los entrenadores. Totalmente hecho de madera, con una cómoda sala de espera y habitaciones. Incluso poseía una chimenea. "¡Enfermera Joy!" grito Sakura.

"Bienvenidos al centro Pokemon… ¡Arceus! Es el tercer caso severo en menos de un mes, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a este mundo?" se dijo en lamento la enfermera. "¡Chansey! ¡Una camilla!" grito con urgencia. El Pokemon entrenado para esto no tardo en actuar. En cuestión de segundos la enfermera entro con ambos Pokemon a la sala de cuidados intensivos. La típica luz roja sobre la puerta se encendió. Ahora solo podían esperar.

Nadie dijo nada por el momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Habia pasado una hora para cuando la luz de cuidados intensivos se apagó, señalando que lo peor ya habia pasado. En un par de minutos la enfermera Joy salió de la sala para mirar a los entrenadores y artesano. "Espeon se encontrara bien, solo necesita descansar." Indico alegremente la enfermera.

"Gra-gracias enfermera Joy." Dijo tranquilizada la entrenadora. "¿Puedo pasar a verla?" le pregunto entusiasmada.

"Por supuesto, tan solo no la despiertas" Sin esperar una segunda palabra Sakura ingreso a la habitación. Misty y Angie le dieron intimidad. Ambas estaban conscientes de que en momentos como este, el entrenador y su Pokemon debían estar solos.

"Tú eres Misty, ¿Verdad?" pregunto curiosa la enfermera Joy.

"¿Eh?" dijo confusa.

"Te recuerdo. Tú, Ash y… un amigo." Misty no pudo evitar reírse ante ese último comentario, se notaba que Brock habia dejado una marca en la enfermera Joy, y al parecer era de por vida. "Cuando trajeron a aquel Charmander abandonado. Lo vi hace un par de semanas, junto a Ash. Rescato a unos Butterfree de los cazadores." Dijo alegremente. Angie repentinamente fue atraída a la conversación al escuchar el nombre familiar.

"Ah, si. Ellos están bien en la reservación Oak. El problema es que los cazadores siguieron a Ash e intentaron capturarlos, junto al Noctowl brillante de él." Al parecer esa respuesta altero bastante a la enfermera Joy.

"¡Lo siento! Yo fui quien le dio la idea de llevar a Butterfree rosa a la reservación del profesor Oak, pensé que ahí estarían a salvo. Lo único que hice fue llevarlos hacia ustedes. ¡Lo siento!" pidió por segunda vez.

"No hay problema. Todo termino muy bien. Detuvimos a los cazadores para siempre, recuperamos a los Pokemon y de paso también salvamos a otros." En respuesta saco a su pequeño amigo brillante. Joy y Angie miraron con gran estupefacción al Pokemon.

"¡Es un Spheal Purpura!" grito la enfermera. "¿Lo tenían los cazadores?"

"Si, también un Eevee plateado. Ash lo está cuidando." Explico la entrenadora. "El profesor indico que no tenían entrenador y no sería bueno para ellos dejarlos en libertado en aquel estado. Se hubieran hecho un potencial peligro para los humanos con la desconfianza que tenían."

"¿Desconfianza? Pero si Spheal se ve muy bien." Dijo confusa la enfermera.

"Ahora se ve bien." Dijo admirando al Pokemon. Había sido un cambio tremendo desde aquel cobarde que se escondía tras Eevee. "Pero en aquel entonces no podía estar frente a un humano sin temblar de miedo."

"Una pregunta." Interrumpió Angie la conversación. "Dijiste Ash… ¿Ash Ketchum?" pregunto.

"Si, ¿Lo conoces?" pregunto Misty esta vez.

"Lo encontré con Brock y Dawn en Sinnoh, durante la escuela de verano del Profesor Rowan." Explico. "Tú… eres ¿La líder de gimnasio Cerulean? Porque hace poco derrote a Forrest, ahora iba camino a Cerulean, pero si la líder está aquí…"

"No te preocupes, ahora hay un líder suplente y no te confíes, puede ser suplente, pero no será fácil de derrotar." Agrego la pelirroja.

"Bien, y me preguntaba… ¿Dónde está Ash?" pregunto esperanzada la criadora de Sinnoh. Misty parpadeo por unos segundos, por unos segundos un leve tono escarlata apareció en las mejillas de Angie.

"_No… debo estar imaginando cosas._" Se regañó mentalmente la pelirroja, no podía desconfiar de cada chica que mencionaba a Ash. "No te preocupes, cuando encuentres al líder de gimnasio lo encontraras. Cerulean está como a un día de camino." Explico alegremente.

"Entonces ya debería irme. Espero que Espeon se recupere pronto. Nos vemos." Diciendo esto la entrenadora y criadora de Sinnoh salió rumbo al siguiente gimnasio. "_¡Veré a Ash otra vez! ¡Y vera mi batalla de gimnasio!_" Inconscientemente acelero el paso entusiasmada por lo que pasaría.

Misty observo a la muchacha alejarse con un extraño sentimiento de inquietud en su interior. "_¡¿Por qué me molesta tanto esto? ¡Ash es mi novio! Tan solo relájate._" Se decía buscando paz mental, pero necesitaba otra clase de distracción, afortunadamente su Pokegear vino al rescate. "¿Si? Habla Misty."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Todo va bien…" Respondía Ash hablando atreves de su Pokegear. "…si, han llegado nueve de ellos solo esta mañana. Creo que es porque no soy una de las hermanas sensacionales, alguien lo dijo y se difundió como un incendio. ¿Estas descansando? Debo colgar, llego otro retador. Te llamare…"

_**¡BOOM!**_

Un denso humo se esparció por todo el gimnasio, causando que tosiera fuertemente. Alejando un poco el Pokegear de su oído, buscando la causa de este ataque sorpresa. Unas risas interrumpieron lo obvio. "_El Equipo Rocket…_" se maldijo en su mente.

"¿A caso es una voz la que oigo?"

"¿Me habla a mí y no con odio?"

Ya notando habiéndose asegurado de quienes eran y de que estaban ocupados con su lema, retomo su conversación por el Pokegear. "Estoy bien Mist. Si… llamare cuando todo esté bien…" Rápidamente dirigió su atención hacia el Equipo Rocket. Este sería otro día más de lo mismo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al final de la larga batalla fue tan solo otro ataque estándar. El equipo Rocket intentaba un ataque sorpresa. Capturaba a muchos Pokemon del gimnasio. Ash y Tracey los siguieron, lograron detenerlos y finalmente fueron lanzados a volar por un ataque eléctrico de Pikachu. Sorprendentemente había pasado más de una hora. Él prometió llamar a Misty hace bastante tiempo. Esperaba que no estuviera preocupada.

"¿Hola? Si, lamento la demora, digamos que las fugas del equipo Rocket aún son extensas. Ya regrese al gimnasio. Fuera del ataque no hay mucho que contar… ¿Eh? ¿Butch y Cassidy te atacaron? ¿No pensaras que son ataques coordinados?... ¡Ey! ¡Por supuesto que se lo que significa coordinado!" grito indignado, al parecer otra discusión había comenzado y no tenía la intención de terminar pronto.

Cualquiera diría que es otro día habitual. Eso es verdad. Pero, un día habitual como hace años, como si Misty nunca se hubiera ido.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al horror de Ash los desafíos no pararon, luego de un breve receso para un merecido almuerzo, cortesía del improvisador de Tracey. Tal vez no era el mejor cocinero del mundo como Brock, pero se manejaba considerablemente mejor en una cocina que Ash. En realidad, cualquiera se manejaría mejor en una cocina que él, salvo Misty. Aunque ella nunca confesaría que durante sus días solos en el gimnasio pedía comida por teléfono. Cualquier intento de cocina terminaría como una probable arma biológica usada por el Equipo Rocket.

El receso demostró que tan seguido llegaban los retadores, porque para cuando los atendieron ya habían más de ocho en la sala del gimnasio esperando. Todo indicaba que Squirtle, Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Floatzel y el infaltable Caserin tendrían las manos llenas. Cuantos todos ellos se fueron por fin los Pokemon de agua de Ash tendrían algo de paz, todo esto acompañado de unas sinceras felicitaciones de dos visitantes sorpresa: Max y el Profesor Birch.

"Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Ash Ketchum como el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Cerulean." Comentaba Max al verlo. Ellos se habían introducido mientras las batallas contra los retadores aún seguían en curso.

"Tus Pokemon logran defender el honor de este gimnasio a la perfección. La líder hizo un excelente trabajo al seleccionarte como suplente." Agrego el profesor de Hoenn. Por otro lado el rostro de Max no tardo en demostrar malicia ante el comentario.

"Si, apuesto a que la líder de este gimnasio se esforzó mucho al escoger a Ash como suplente." Comento divertido al ver la perplejidad de Ash. "Estas totalmente azotado por tu novia. Ash" se burló el joven.

"¡Arg! ¡Max!" Una cosa era molestarlo por quedar entre los ocho mejores de Johto, pero molestarlo por obedecer a Misty, eso no lo permitiría. Su orgullo es demasiado grande para eso. Antes de que brincara sobre el muchacho, Tracey logro sostenerlo.

"Tracey, pensé que estabas con Brock y Dawn." Le cuestiono Birch.

"Ah, eso es una historia graciosa. Daisy me llamo para ayudar en el gimnasio, Ash es nuevo en esto y creo que pueda con todo." Informo apenado el investigador, mientras aun intentaba sostener a Ash, y por culpa de ello no noto el segundo destello de diversión en los ojos de Max. Ajusto sus gafas, cubriendo sus ojos bajo el reflejo de la luz. **[[N/a: Ya saben, ese gesto lo hacen todos los personajes que usan lentes, gafas o como le llamen: Max y Conway lo usaba bastante seguido, incluso Conan de Detective Conan]]**

"Eso lo explica. Retiro lo dicho, Ash" comento el niño. Ash paro su pataleo al escuchar la rectificación de Max. "Ambos están totalmente azotados." Señalo con diversión. Esta vez fue Birch quien tuvo que interponerse o Tracey y/o Ash harían papilla a Max.

Pikachu rodo sus ojos ante espectáculo. Decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente furia por un día lanzo un rayo eléctrico hacia el par de jóvenes azotados, digo… jóvenes furiosos. Reemplazando cualquier signo de ira por dolor.

Ya calmados, continuaron con la conversación. "Entonces, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que ya estarían en un barco hacia Hoenn." Dijo Ash extrañado ante la estadía del par de extranjeros a la región.

"Eso es una sorpresa." Dijo Max divertido. "No te preocupes, averiguaras en menos de una semana."

"Mhh… bien." Ash no era de los que le gustaran las sorpresas.

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo se quedan?" preguntó Tracey.

"Veremos, por el momento quisimos ver al líder de gimnasio suplente en acción." Dijo Birch. "Después de ver una batalla así contra Brandon, a cualquiera batalla tuya será una sorpresa."

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre unos cuantos retadores, investigaciones del profesor a los Pokemon en e gimnasio y el infaltable entrenamiento de Ash con uno de sus Pokemon; causando que al final del día y por segunda vez en dos días terminara por caer rendido con tan solo tocar el su cama en la habitación de huéspedes. Otro día de rutinas vendría, otro dia como líder de gimnasio, otro día descubriendo cosas nuevas, otro día esperando a Misty.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El siguiente día fue mucho más calmado que el anterior, de apoco los entrenadores entendían que solo por haber un líder substituto no significaba que fuera más fácil obtener las medallas. Esta vez solo fueron cuatro entrenadores en la mañana, mientras que el profesor Birch y Max se dedicaban a estudiar los Pokemon del gimnasio. Tracey ayudaría a Ash a arbitrar, a alimentar a los Pokemon o a limpiar el gimnasio. Era tan solo un día más en el gimnasio… hasta que la tarde llego.

Ash se encontraba barriendo la entrada del gimnasio, después de todo el paseo de los retadores habían dejado bastante sucio y era seguro que a Misty le daría un ataque si viera el suelo de esa forma.

"Bien Pikachu. Pone el recogedor más a la izquierda, izquierda… un poco más… eso, afirma ahí. ¡Perfecto!" anuncio Ash feliz de no haber dejado nada de polvo en el piso. "Hehehe… a mamá le daría un ataque si me viera hacer el aseo, aún recuerdo las luchas que teníamos para que limpiara mi habitación… ¡Es algo que ella nunca pudo ganar!" anuncio triunfante. Pikachu lo miro escépticamente. "Bien, gano un par de veces." Confeso apenado, pero Pikachu no detuvo su mirada. "Bien… bien… fueron varias…"

"Pika… pika…" refunfuño.

"Está bien, ella gano todas… pero no perdí sin luchar, ¿Eh?" dijo divertido mientras llevaba la basura hacia el cesto correspondiente. Pikachu sonrió de la misma manera. Estos momentos de tranquilidad entre entrador y Pokemon eran agradables. Fortaleciendo el lazo que ya crearon desde hace tiempo. "Ya tenemos todo limpio. ¡Vamos Pikachu! Es tu turno de entrenar los ataques. De seguro podemos pensar en cosas nuevas."

"¡Pikachu!" grito con fuerza contagiado por su entrenador.

Antes de pudiera dar un paso hacia el gimnasio el sonido de la puerta eléctrica abriéndose lo freno en seco, al igual que Pikachu, se volteo para ver quién era. Jamás espero ver a quien estaba en la puerta. Era Angie.

"Ash, ha pasado tiempo." Dijo la criadora sonrojada.

"Hehe… eso es verdad, Angie. ¿Qué te trae por Cerulean?" pregunto curioso y sin notar el efecto en ella.

"Vine a retar al líder de gimnasio. Ya gane mi primera medalla en Pewter, ahora es el turno de Cerulean." Dijo animadamente. Sin duda que Angie presentaba un gran fuego de batalla. Ash quedo aturdido por unos segundos. "¿Bien? ¿Dónde está él?" pregunto curiosa.

"Lo tienes frente a ti." Dijo divertido. Angie no pensó que fuera en serio.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! Muy buena broma Ash, en serio. ¿Dónde está?" insistió sin creer en él.

"Es verdad, soy yo. Misty me dejo como suplente hasta que regrese." Aseguro el entrenador. Oportunamente Tracey llego o de lo contrario esto hubiera terminado como una batalla verbal estilo Ash-Misty.

"Eso es verdad Angie" agrego el observador Pokemon llegando con ellos. "Ash es el líder del gimnasio Cerulean. Subestimarlo sería un error."

"Tracey, pensé que estabas de viaje con Dawn y Brock." Dijo confusa.

"Estaba, pero Ash me necesitaba más." Explico divertido.

"¿Se conocen?" pregunto dudoso el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

"Conocí en Pewter cuando encontré a Brock y Dawn… Entonces, tu… ¿De verdad eres el líder?" dijo sorprendida, Ash asintió, esta vez convenciéndola por completo. "Bien, supongo que te reto a una batalla por la medalla. Tan solo, ¿Tienes algún videoteléfono? Pase algún tiempo en el bosque y olvide llamar a mis padres desde el centro Pokemon." Confeso avergonzada.

"Claro, es por aquí." Ash la invito a seguirlo. Pikachu salto en su hombro, y al hacerlo noto al Pokemon que acompañaba a Angie. "¡Vaya! Shinx evoluciono a Luxio" dijo notando el cambio en el Pokemon.

"Por supuesto, será el Pokemon clave para ganarte." Dijo confiada. Ash y Angie llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los videoteléfonos. Tracey se marchó a hacer los preparativos finales al campo de batalla.

"Eso lo veremos, Angie." Respondió con desafío. "Aquí están los teléfonos, usa el que gustes." Era una sala conjunto a la recepción. Rápidamente Angie tecleo los números comunicando con la región Sinnoh. "Creo que me vo-" Fue interrumpido por la pantalla del videoteléfono.

"¡Angie! ¡Finalmente llamaste! No hemos tenido noticias desde que ganaste tu primera medalla…. ¿Ash?" dijo confusa la madre de Angie. Una sonrisa astuta surgió en su cara. "Vaya Angie, no sabía que te habías encontrado con Ash."

"Ni yo esperaba encontrarlo. Él es el líder de este gimnasio suplente de Cerulean, estará aquí hasta que la líder real regrese." Al parecer noto el sentido de diversión en su madre, por lo que mostraba un gran seño. Ash se mostraba confuso. "Les llamare luego de la batalla y cuando tenga mi segunda medalla." Explico confiada.

"Dirás 'si' consigues la medalla… buenas tardes señora" se presentó el entrenador.

"Buenas tardes Ash, o debería decir buenas noches por aquí en Sinnoh." Corrigió con un seño a Angie. "Debes recordar la diferencia de hora Angie, aquí ya van a ser las dos de la mañana."

"¡Ow! ¡Lo siento mamá! Llamare mañana." Se disculpó. "Buenas noches…"

"Hasta luego Angie, Ash." Entonces su madre le volvió a dirigir una mirada astuta a Angie. "Recuerda Angie que necesitaras ayuda cuando regreses a hacerte cargo del centro de crianza, deberías comenzar a buscar."

"¡Mamá!" grito avergonzada, sin más que decir además de una cara escarlata colgó.

"¿Qué quiso decir tu madre con eso?" preguntó el entrenador confuso.

"¡Nada!" grito agitando sus brazos, avergonzada. "Nada, no te preocupes, ¿Podemos pasar a la batalla? Quiero mi medalla." Pidió aceleradamente, cambiando el tema oportunamente, y Ash rápidamente dejo su curiosidad de lado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Sera una batalla dos a dos! ¡Solo el retador puede cambiar Pokemon! ¡El líder de gimnasio escoge primero! ¡Y el retador tiene el primer movimiento!" anuncio Tracey de arbitro. "Envíen a sus Pokemon."

"¡Corphish! ¡Yo te elijo!" El Pokemon rufián hizo su aparición en batalla. Max y el profesor Birch estaban en las gradas observando atentos.

"¡Spearow es hora!" Angie llamo a su primer Pokemon.

"¡Comiencen!" indico Tracey.

"¡Spearow! ¡Usa As Aéreo!" Acompañado de un graznido agudo el ave se lanzó contra su oponente.

"¡Usa Rayo Burbuja!" Con gran gracia el ave evadió las burbujas para ir por Corphish, pero Ash no se rendiría tan fácilmente. "Tómalo con tus tenazas." El crustáceo se movió un poco, evadiendo el Az Aéreo, para tomarlo de una de sus alas con su tenaza, luego lo azoto contra el suelo. "¡Acabalo con Tormenta de Hielo!" El Pokemon de agua apunto ambas tenazas contra su oponente, pero la corriente de aire helado era demasiado grande como para que el pequeño Pokemon lo pudiera controlar, no pudo apuntar bien a pesar de estar frente a frente. "_Corphish aún no controla bien ese ataque._" En verdad habían practicado aquel ataque varias veces, pero su pequeña estatura le jugaba en contra.

"Grave error Ash, ¡Spearow usa Ataque furioso!" Recuperando su leve aturdimiento, Spearow comenzó a atacar consecutivamente a Corphish. "¡Vuelve a usar Az Aéreo!" El ave tomo distancia del oponente para tomar la velocidad necesaria para el ataque. Corphish aún se recuperaba del daño ocasionado por el ataque furioso cuando fue impactado por el Az Aéreo, y no solo una vez. Angie repitió el ataque tres veces ya que parecían verdaderas bofetadas de izquierda a derecha. "¡Termínalo con Picotazo!"

"¡Martillazo ahora Corphish!" El grito de Ash regreso a su Pokemon a la realidad. Mostrando un seño de decisión, hizo su tenaza derecha brillar, espero a su oponente y lo logro atacarlo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del ave, este otra vez quedo derribado sobre la plataforma, bastante aturdido. "¡Inténtalo otra vez! ¡Tormenta de Hielo!"

"¡Corphish!" Grito con decisión apuntando otra vez hacia el Ave, esta vez logro contener sus tenazas en la dirección correcta. Fue un tiro directo.

"¡Spearow!" Esta vez que el grito preocupado de Angie la que cruzo el gimnasio. Para cuando se volvió a ver el Pokemon, estaba profundamente atrapado bajo un enorme tempano de hielo. "No… Spearow…" dijo con desgano.

"¡Spearow no puede continuar! ¡Corphish es el ganador!"

"¡Excelente Corphish! ¡Dominaste a la perfección Tormenta de Hielo!" grito Ash orgulloso del logro de su Pokemon. Tormenta de Hielo era uno de los ataques de aquel tipo más potentes, y Corphish ya tenía el dominio completo. Claro que hubo un efecto colateral que ninguno esperaba.

"¡Corphish corp!" grito felizmente, para luego ser iluminado por un blanco profundo, ese destello familiar que ya todos conocían. La silueta blanca comenzó a cambiar, creciendo su tamaño considerablemente. "¡Craaawdaaant!" grito con fuerza. Ash quedo atontado a falta de mejores palabras, igualmente por Angie.

En las gradas el silencio se igualaba. Max había visto a Corphish crecer desde su captura en Hoenn, fue en realidad oportuno alcanzar a ver su evolución. "Vaya, y llegamos justo a tiempo." Dijo una voz lateral a ellos. Birch y Max miraron en aquella dirección.

"Misty…"

"Shh… no quiero que Ash sepa que ya llegue." Dijo en susurro. "Por cierto, ella es mi amiga Sakura y su Pokemon, Espeon." Ambos sonrieron ante la presentación. "Sakura, ellos son Max y el profesor Birch de Hoenn." Siguieron en silencio para ver el siguiente desarrollo de la batalla.

Impresionado por lo que acababa de ver saco su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Crawdaunt, el Pokemon granuja y la forma evolucionada de Corphish. Crawdaunt muda el caparazón regularmente y, en cuanto lo hace, se le queda la piel tersa y suave. Mientras el nuevo caparazón se endurece, permanece escondido en su madriguera para que no lo ataquen.**

"¡Crawdaunt! ¡Asombroso!" grito impactado. "Supongo que todas esas batallas tuvieron sus resultados."

"¡Craaaaw!" grito alegremente.

"Así que evoluciono. Eso no cambia nada. Regresa Spearow, lo hiciste muy bien. ¡Es tu turno Luxio!" grito Angie, el Pokemon que estaba junto a ella brinco a la plataforma sobre el agua. Leves chispas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo, tenía una gran determinación.

"¡Angie tiene el primer movimiento!" grito Tracey. "¡Comiencen!"

"¡Rayo de Carga!" Ordeno Angie, el rato fue directamente hacia Crawdaunt.

"¡Rayo Burbuja!" grito en respuesta Ash. Al choque de los ataques, Crawdaunt evito el daño. "¡Ahora martillazo!" Crawdaunt brinco contra su oponente, su tenaza comenzó a ponerse blanco, pero el destello se detuvo, tomando un color negro destellante. Impacto de lleno contra su oponente, dejando a Ash perplejo. El resultado fue un potente golpe que envió a Luxio derribado de vuelta a la plataforma. Curioso saco su Pokedex para buscar información sobre ello.

**Dexter: Crawdaunt puede usar: Rayo Burbuja, Tormenta de Hielo, Rasguño Nocturno y Karatazo.**

"¡Wow! Un cambio total." Decir que Ash estaba sorprendido era subestimación. "¡Excelente! ¡Ataca con Karatazo!" Crawdaunt dio un brinco desde la plataforma hacia donde se encontraba con su tenaza derecha alzada sobre él.

"¡Evade y usa Colmillo de Trueno!" Luxio se levantó dando un brinco hacia un costado, evadiendo el ataque y desbalanceando la plataforma, dejando muy mal parado a Crawdaunt. Sin esperarlo, le mordió en la tenaza con la cual había fallado. Las chispas corrieron por todos lados. Ante esto el Pokemon de Ash dio unos pasos quejándose por el gran dolor. Pero había algo más, aun cuando ya dejo de morderlo las chispas continuaban. Crawdaunt estaba paralizado. "Acabalo con Rayo de Carga"

"¡Defiéndete con Karatazo!" Pese a la sufrida parálisis el Pokemon grito con mucho esfuerzo, logrando cortar el rayo a la mitad, usando solo su tenaza.

"¡Colmillo de Trueno otra vez!" Apenas terminado el ataque Luxio volvió a brincar contra Crawdaunt.

"¡Usa Rasguño Nocturno!" Otra vez su cuerpo comenzó a centellar, pero igual que la vez pasada no lo dejo detenerse. Golpeo directamente la cabeza de Luxio enviándolo contra la pared baja de la alberca. "¡Ahora Tormenta de Hielo!" El Pokemon eléctrico impacto de lleno contra la pared, ocasionando un leve rebote hacia adelante, pero antes de que pudiera caer al agua el potente viento lo ataco. Para cuando a tormenta termino Luxio estaba congelado flotando sobre el agua.

"¡Luxio no puede continuar! ¡Crawdaunt es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el Líder de gimnasio!" Anuncio Tracey ante la decisión obvia.

"Vaya, aun así no pude ganarle. Ni siquiera saco a su segundo Pokemon" dijo desanimada. "Regresa Luxio, estuviste brillante."

Normalmente Ash hubiera corrido hacia Crawdaunt para darle unas felicitaciones personales por su excelente trabajo, pero la parálisis era severa. Lo regreso a su Pokeball, preparado para un viaje hacia el Centro Pokemon. Merecía un buen descanso.

"Fue una gran batalla Angie. No esperaba el Rayo de Carga, y aquel Spearow está muy bien entrenado." Dijo el, ahora, líder de gimnasio.

"Si, yo no esperaba que evolucionara, desde un principio aquel Corphish parecía muy fuerte." Confeso apenada, por alguna razón ajena para que Ash la entendiera, el ambiente se tensó. Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Angie. "Oye Ash… me pregunta, si tienes tiempo… te gustaría ir a una ci-" Antes de poder terminar su tan ansiado enunciado, el resto de las personas presentes en el gimnasio llegaron donde estaban ellos, afortunadamente para Angie la conversación era en voz baja por lo que no pudieron escucharla.

"¡Ash! ¡Estuviste increíble!" grito Max sinceramente, y tal vez con algo de emoción adicional. "Ya era tiempo de que Corphish evolucionara, todo indica que sus celos ya se terminaron." Eso soltó una sonrisa nerviosa en Ash. Aun recordaba lo celoso que estuvo Corphish por ser uno de los pocos del grupo sin evolucionar.

"Y yo llego justo a tiempo para verlo. Te dije que tu estadía como líder de ayudaría en más de una forma." Anuncio una voz muy familiar para Ash. La sonrisa en su rostro, ya existente, creció aún más, no había voz en el mundo que le gustara más escuchar que esa. Para Angie esto fue evidente; los ojos de Ash se iluminaron de una forma sorprendente, y todo esto paso con solo verla. Misty. La líder del gimnasio original había regresado. "Y… ¿Dejaste sin medallas mi gimnasio?" pregunto con notable tono serio falso.

"¡Misty! ¿Por supuesto que no? Quien me crees" rápidamente hurgo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando un pequeño paquete. Al abrirlo se mostraban tres medallas, la misma cantidad que había dejado cuando ella se fue. "Ninguna menos y con…" Ash parecía contar en su mente.

"…Treinta y ocho batallas invictas." Dijo Tracey completando la marca de Ash.

"¡Treinta y ocho batallas en menos de tres días!" grito Misty horrorizada.

La criadora de Sinnoh no era ciega, pudo verlo a la perfección. Estaba escuchando la conversación entre ambos atenta, y era como si se hubieran olvidado del resto del mundo, tan solo los dos de ellos en una discusión-charla animada. Todo era demasiado evidente, considerando las sonrisas que tenían todos alrededor y no mostrando intenciones de detenerlos. Repentinamente la charla tomo rumbo hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿No te dije que encontrarías a Ash cuando encontraras al líder de gimnasio?" le pregunto Misty.

"¿Se conocen?" pregunto Ash sorprendido.

"¿Eh?" dijo al inicio. Se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa al contestar.

"Nos conocimos ayer. Salvo a Sakura del equipo Rocket." Explico Misty al no ver respuesta de la joven. "Te dije que no subestimaras al líder." Confeso divertida.

"Si… tienes razón. Debería ir al centro Pokemon: Spearow y Luxio están congelados" dijo la criadora de Sinnoh. Su voz sonaba bastante apagada, y Misty lo noto. "Gracias por la batalla, Ash. Supongo que aún me faltaba bastante. Entrenare y volveré cuando me haya hecho a mí y a mis Pokemon más fuertes."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" pregunto Ash cortésmente. "Debo ir a que revisen a Crawdaunt de todas formas."

"¡No! Está bien…" Al parecer estaba demasiado ansiosa por irse y eso dejo más perplejo al entrenador, mientras que confirmo las sospechas de Misty. "…gracias de todas formas." Rápidamente salió del gimnasio.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Ash. El resto se alejó silbando 'disimuladamente' evitando responderle a Ash.

"¿No te das cuenta?" preguntó Misty. La pelirroja no sabía si sentirse aliviada o irritada, aliviada ante la ignorancia de Ash, irritada por la falta de tacto del entrenador.

"Er… ¿Darme cuenta de que?" volvió a preguntar.

"¡Tú le gustas idiota!" le grito de golpe. Debía recordar que con Ash no servían las indirectas.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Gustarle a Angie!" grito horrorizado. "¿Eh?" fue como un duro golpe. En realidad no había visto eso venir. Entonces le pego el ladrillo. La interrumpieron, iba a pedirle una cita. "Ow… creo que ya entiendo." Dijo aturdido, aun asimilando la nueva información.

"Si quieres ve tras ella, si a ti también te gusta no me interpondré…" Dijo la pelirroja amargamente. Esto no era lo que quería, pero si a Ash le gustaba otra chica debía dejarlo ir. Solo quería ver a Ash feliz, aunque no fuera con ella.

"¿Eh?" fue la segunda vez que quedo aturdido en un día. "¿Por qué querría ir por ella?" le pregunto dudoso. "No me gusta Angie de esa forma, me tarde mucho tiempo en entender lo que siento por ti, y aun no lo entiendo por completo. La única forma en la que lo podría resumir es que me siento completo." Misty sonrió apenadamente, mientras el desánimo desaparecía. ¿De qué debería tener miedo? ¿Por qué pensaría que Ash le gustaría otra chica?

"¿Sabes? Es una forma rara de ponerlo, pero siento lo mismo." Le dijo sonriente y tomando su mano. "Me siento completa contigo." Ash sin replicar contesto al apretón. "Juntos… somos un gran equipo."

"Si… un gran equipo." Repitió Ash. "Tú y yo…" Misty se acercó lentamente apoyando su mentón en el hombro del joven. Este se vio forzado a soltar su mano, solo para rodearla con uno de sus brazos, el apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella. "… te extrañe." Confeso felizmente. Pudo escuchar un gemido de alegría de parte de la pelirroja, lo que tomo como una afirmación. "Deberíamos ir al centro Pokemon para que revisen a Crawdaunt, la parálisis no se va a curar sola."

"¿En qué momento te volviste responsable?" le pregunto aun hundida en su hombro. Ash solo se rio. "No te preocupes, tengo unos anti paralizantes por aquí, tan solo espera unos segundos, quiero estar así un poco más." Susurro.

"No hay problema."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El resto de la tarde se pasó rápidamente, incluyendo un potente abrazo de parte Crawdaunt hacia Ash luego de ser restaurado, este último término con una severa lesión en su espalda. Su evolución no le quito su ánimo alegre, por el contrario de los Crawdaunt comunes. El profesor Birch se dedicó a estudiar al Pokemon evolucionado, mientras que Tracey lo dibujaba. Max ayudaba a dar la última comida del día.

Al final, el día termino como cualquier otro.

"¡Sí! ¡Claro! Como si Crawdaunt fuera más fuerte que Gyarados…"

"¡Sí! ¡Crawdaunt convertiría en cebiche a Gyarados!"

"¿Quieres apostar Ketchum?"

Si… como cualquier otro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Despierta Ash!" La pelirroja brincaba acostada sobre el entrenador, moviendo toda la cama de por medio. Estaba recién despertándose de una larga noche de sueño. El día de ayer, siguiente al de regreso de Misty, se habían dedicado a un arduo entrenamiento, con la interrupción de tan solo dos aspirantes. Ahora estaban frente a un día muy especial. Un día en que Misty lo había planeado todo detalladamente, sin decirle a su querido novio por supuesto. "¡Es el último día en el gimnasio!" grito sin dejar agitar a Ash en su sueño. El sueño del entrenador no pudo seguir por mucho tiempo. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el día!"

Ash dio un largo bostezo. "¿Mi-Misty?" sin poder ocultar su tono de sueño. "¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que habíamos acordado descansar el día de hoy." Se quejaba mientras se volteaba boca abajo y cubrirse con su almohada. "Déjame dormir un poco más." Reclamo sumergiéndose un poco más bajo a almohada.

"Nada de eso, Tracey ya se fue," Misty rodo los ojos. "Va a alcanzar a Daisy en Johto." Ash insistió en su posición. "¡Levántate! ¡Hoy vamos de compras!" grito. Con esas palabras se le quito todo el suelo al entrenador. Sabía que había alguna clausula en algún lugar en esta relación, nada, absolutamente nada podía ser tan perfecto. Aun recordaba los momentos de compras junto a Misty, obviamente no se comparaban a los de May y/o Dawn, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás. "Y no, antes de que pongas esa cara, no es para mí, es para ti." Una carga gigantesca fue quitada de su espalda. Rápidamente fue reemplazada por otra incertidumbre.

"¿Para mí?" pregunto dudoso.

"Así es, quiero que estés bien vestido para nuestra cita de hoy." Reclamo

"¿Ci-ci-cita?" Tartamudeo incrédulo.

"Si… Cita. Hoy. Nosotros." Contesto divertida ante la incredulidad de su novio. "Y es nuestra primera cita, debe ser especial." Aunque en su mente tenia cierto pensamiento adicional. "_Y hoy será nuestro primer beso, o moriré en el intento._"

"Pe-pero…"

"¡Pero nada! Debes ir presentable y es mi última palabra. Ahora voy a entrar al baño, arréglate mientras tanto. Debes estar listo para cuando salga." Ordeno severamente. Era una suerte que hubieran más baños en el gimnasio, de lo contrario no vería la siguiente luz de día. Si por algo conocía a Misty, o a Dawn o May en realidad, es que se tardaban mucho en un baño. Si Misty entraba ahora podría arreglarse, alimentar a los Pokemon, tomar desayuno, y tal vez ver una película sin que ella saliera de allí.

"Bueno, siempre podríamos tener nuestra cita en Pueblo Paleta…" sugirió el entrenador. "_Donde no haya tantos testigos como en una ciudad, ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar con el índice de personas que conocí en mis viajes…? algo habrá de pasar, incluso una interrupción del Equipo Rocket._"

"Pero no volveremos a Pueblo Paleta" negó divertidamente la astuta pelirroja. "Mañana nos marchamos a la Convención de la Liga Pokemon, y para cuando termine ya será tiempo de ir a Sinnoh."

"¿Ehh?" grito completamente sacudido por las noticias. "¡¿Qué es eso de Convención de la Liga Pokemon?"

"Una vez por año todos los líderes de gimnasio se juntan en una locación diferente para un pequeño torneo amistoso, normalmente en vísperas a una liga en el mundo. Este año toca aquí, en Kanto, más bien en donde se llevara a cabo la Liga Añil." El pelinegro se vio forzado a dejar su posición de intento de sueño, volteándose para mirarla. "Nunca puedo ir por mi trabajo en el gimnasio, pero este año por primera vez estoy al día en mis quehaceres. ¡Planeo ir y ganar!"

"Espera… ¿Solo líderes de gimnasio?" dijo desanimado.

"Así es, pero no te preocupes, puedo llevarte como invitado. Sé que solo puedes ver las batallas, pero creo que será una buena experiencia: Veras a los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh; podrás verlos combatir, aprender más sobre sus métodos, y de paso hablaras con conocidos, después de todo, ¿No derrotaste ya a varios de ellos?" De repente ya no sonaba tan mala la idea, ver a todos los líderes de gimnasio otra vez. Tantas batallas, y aun recordaba cada una de ellas. "Y en ocasiones también participan miembros de la Elite Cuatro." La cara de Ash se ilumino, era todo lo que necesitaba saber al respecto. Miembros de la Elite Cuatro. Pero como siempre, Misty tiene que mantener su mente en el foco. "¡Así que levanta tu trasero flojo de la cama!"

Dando un brinco de la cama, Misty salió de la habitación ya habiendo dejado el mensaje claro. Lo que no sabía es que Pikachu vio todo el enredo, lo que delato cuando escucho las risas "Pika-Pika". Ash se sentó de inmediato mirando a su primer Pokemon, que actualmente se revolcaba en el piso de risa, mientras que Eevee lo observaba perplejamente. "¡Pikachu!" Grito el entrenador. Pero la risa continúo. "_¡Gracias a Arceus que Max no está aquí o seria su tema de burla hasta quien sabe cuándo!_" Con muchos pensamientos negativos y sin poder parar la risa de Pikachu, se fue a arreglar, "_No porque Misty me dijo, ¡Lo hago porque quiero!_" Se convencía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Tan pronto y de vuelta?" Le preguntaba Ash a Brock a través de Videoteléfono en la cocina del gimnasio. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en Johto?" le pregunto Ash dudoso. El criador se vio bastante desanimado ante ese comentario, muy similar a lo sucedido con la profesora 'ya saben quién'.

"Nada importante…" respondió con desgano. "Aunque mira lo que traje de vuelta." Brock se agacho desapareciendo del rango de la cámara de video, para cuando se volvió a parar tenia algo entre sus brazos. Ash lo reconoció en un instante. "Él es Ash compañero, salúdalo."

"¿Vulpix?" dijo incrédulo. "Entonces a quien fuiste a ver es a…"

"¡Shh!" le contesto Brock en bastante pero estado de ánimo.

"Entonces, ¿Te lo paso para que lo volvieras a criar?" le pregunto dudoso.

"No… este no es el mismo Vulpix, es su hijo. Err… ella me lo dio como agradecimiento por como crie a Vulpix." Dijo evitando el nombre del personaje 'indiferentemente'. "Así que este estará bajo mi cuidado como uno de mis Pokemon de forma permanente." Declaro el criador. "¡No Ash! ¡Lo estás agitando demasiado rápido!" Corrigió Brock notando el pánico que el entrenador estaba haciendo en la cocina, si, esa es la razón por la que Ash llamo a Brock originalmente, no que fuera tan difícil gracias a su Pokegear. "No agites tan duramente los huevos o no quedaran bien… eso… mantén esa velocidad."

"Gracias otra vez por la ayuda. Sin Tracey aquí no quiero arriesgarme a contaminaciones excesivas con Misty." Agrego mientras batía atentamente la mezcla. "Entonces, ¿Cómo está todo en casa?" pregunto curioso.

"Bastante bien. Forrest está esforzándose como líder de gimnasio, y como papá siempre está ocupado con mamá debo ocuparme del resto de los chicos. Al parecer mientras este cerca ellos no desperdician el tiempo juntos." Dijo rodando sus ojos. "Al igual que un par de entrenadores que conozco." Comento mientras movía sus cejas festivamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto dudoso Ash.

"Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Hablo de ti y Misty por supuesto." Comento haciendo sonrojar de inmediato a Ash. "A puesto a que no han perdido el tiempo juntos, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. Y… lo que no entiendo…. ¡Como lo mantuviste en secreto por más de nueve meses!" Le acusaba directamente, y sin la presencia de la pelirroja para defenderlo. "Ni una pista, o algo para notarlo… ¡Es imposible!"

"¡B-B-Brock!" le gritaba avergonzado. "No es nada como lo-"

"Ash, voltea la tortilla o se te va a quemar." Interrumpió la defensa de Ash con la actividad actual. Era una suerte que el videoteléfono estuviera junto a cocina, el criador podía controlar atentamente las actividades en el fuego del entrenador, sin peligro para quemar el gimnasio.

"Claro…" dijo afortunadamente desviado del tema.

"Es decir está claro que se han vuelto cercanos, tan solo hay que mirarte… ¡Estas haciéndole el desayuno por Arceus!" le grito el criador regresándolo a la fase de la vergüenza. "Jamás habías hecho un desayuno en tu vida." Ash quiso replicar y defender lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo, pero entonces, un sonido extraño cruzo el gimnasio, seguido de una extraña sombra que paso por la ventana. "…Ash, ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Eso voy a averiguar Brock, te llamo cuando lo sepa…"

"¡Espera Ash! ¡No olvides apagar la-!" Intento decir algo el criador, pero el pelinegro estaba demasiado curioso por este suceso, como para hacerle caso. Rápidamente salió del gimnasio, siguiendo la silueta oscura hacia la parte de atrás, a su sorpresa una estructura mucho mayor estaba en el espacio vacío a espaldas del gimnasio.

"La-la-la…. ¡Pirámide de Batalla!" grito incrédulo. Era le séptima vez que veía, y aún seguía siendo igual de impresionante. Ojala Pikachu estuviera a junto a él para verlo, lamentablemente estaba comiendo junto a los demás Pokemon de él y de Misty. Sin perder más tiempo fue rumbo a la entrada. ¿Brandon en Cerulean? Este acontecimiento era tan raro como verlo en Pueblo Paleta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Que habría sido aquel alboroto?_" se preguntó Misty en su mente mientras iba a la cocina, se alarmo al sentir un olor a quemado. Al recordar que Ash era la única persona además de ella en el gimnasio, sus ojos se abrieron. Había tan solo una persona que podría igualar sus habilidades culinarias en la cocina, y cuando digo igualar, me refiero a ser tan mala como ella. "¡Ash!" grito mientras lanzaba carrera hacia la concina. Entro sin perder tiempo.

"Si… ya los envié donde el profesor Oak." Terminaba el entrenador mientras hablaba con Brock.

"Ya veo…"

"¡Ash!" grito interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos. Entonces noto que el olor no era tan fuerte y lo que quedaba de humo ya eran solo vestigios. La cocina ya estaba limpia, si es que estuvo sucia alguna vez. Se veía la sartén quemada sobresaliendo del basurero, pero igual estaba el desayuno hecho: huevos, leche y pan tostado. "_Recordatorio mental, demorar menos en el baño_." Se regañó en su mente. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" grito, era sin duda una demanda.

"Ash quemo los huevos." Respondió una voz familiar a espaldas del entrenador. Este dio un paso a un costado para dejar ver en pantalla al criador Pokemon. "Tan solo piensa en que hubiera pasado si no me llama." Agrego divertido.

"¡Brock!" grito sorprendida al verlo. "¿Regresaste a Pewter o estas en Johto?" le pregunto curiosa.

"Regrese a Pewter luego de dejar a Dawn en el barco rumbo a Sinnoh, aún no se acostumbra a estar mucho tiempo lejos de su región, y dijo que debía hacer unas visitas a unos amigos que no ve desde hace algún tiempo." Explico el criador.

"Ah, ya veo… ¿Cómo te fue en Johto?" Aunque durante la pregunta su ceja se arqueo al ver a Ash juntar sus brazos formando una equis, al mismo tiempo negaba con su cabeza, todo esto fuera del rango de la cámara del videoteléfono. Toda su curiosidad se terminó al ver como el criador tomaba un aire bastante depresivo. "¿Brock?"

"Err… Brock tiene otra vez un Vulpix, y se nota que le está poniendo bastante empeño." Interrumpió Ash el amargo tema. "Según él, eclosionó hace poco, ¿Verdad Brock?"

"Si… está bastante saludable… a todo esto, hablando de huevos, ¿Ya nació el tuyo?" le pregunto curioso.

"No, lo recibí recién aparecido, así que tomara algún tiempo más en que eclosione."

"Entonces, Ash me contaba sobre la Convención de la Liga Pokemon." Recordó el tema anterior a la llegada de Misty. "Forrest también va a ir, de hecho parte hoy. ¿Qué dicen si me uno a su viaje? Sería divertido ver a todos los líderes de otras regiones." Sugirió.

"Suena bien, más apuesto a que quieres ver a todas las líderes de gimnasio: Erika, Jasmine, Clair…" Enumeraba la líder de Cerulean, mientras que se notaba que entusiasmo de Brock crecía exponencialmente a cada nombre dicho. "…quien sabe cuántos más habrán."

"Hehe… si, supongo que si. Bueno, ¿Vienen mañana?" preguntó Brock. "Forrest se fue hoy para poder pasar un tiempo más conociendo a las personas que van a estar" El dúo en Cerulean asintió. "Eso es entonces, los estaré esperando. Ahora debo irme, mis hermanos también esperan un desayuno y…" Su tono cambio a uno mucho más travieso. "…no quisiera interrumpir a la querida pareja en su tiempo de calidad." Antes de que ambos pudieran discutir su respuesta, colgó.

"Ese Brock…" gruño Misty. "Aunque en parte tiene razón, quiero desayunar. ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?"

"Si… tenía hambre e imagine que tú también, como no sabía que hacer llame a Brock a su Pokegear, era una sorpresa que ya estuviera en Pewter, lo que facilito mucho sus indicaciones. Así que, buen provecho."

"Gracias" dijo Misty sentándose en la mesa. "_Solo espero no morir._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luego de un asombrosamente normal desayuno, y aunque el público no lo crea, hecho por Ash, fueron, a la consternación de este último, de compras. El camino al centro comercial de Cerulean de bastante tenso para el entrenador. ¿Por qué? Bastante simple: Misty, la querida líder de gimnasio de su ciudad, estaba tomando la mano de una persona desconocida. Lamentablemente para Ash, su fama era solo en Pueblo Paleta, mientras que en Cerulean era un total desconocido. Durante todo el camino fue señalado, ya sea con dedos o con miradas llenas de celos y/o tal vez odio. Y en el centro comercial esto solo empeoro. Incluso Pikachu, quien iba en el hombro del entrenador durante todo el viaje, noto las miradas y los murmullos.

Misty también lo noto. A su pesar, ella no había anticipado esta situación, sintiéndose muy mal por su novio, de inmediato surgió su característica furia. "¡Que es lo que todos ustedes miran! ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos!" El grito fue escuchado por todos, silenciando cualquier susurro y mirada en su contra. Era mejor aprovechar el momento, ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo esta paz duraría?

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa masculina. Contra la fuerza, Misty empujo a Ash a su interior, comenzando la búsqueda de ropa para el entrenador, no saldrían de allí hasta que escogieran algo bajo la aprobación de Misty.

Fueron varios intentos y combinaciones, en los que terminaban con una risa de Misty y una negación de Pikachu. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo común y corriente. Era un buen conjunto, pero como siempre Ash no se mostraba ser original respecto a la ropa: Una camiseta negra con una gran franja roja horizontal **[[N/a: Si, lo sé, la de Hoenn]]**, un Jean azul y una chaqueta azul con bordes negros.

"Perfecto, ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?" le dijo al ver la expresión consternada del entrenador.

"S, claro. Aún falta encontrar gorra y guantes…" recordó Ash.

"No, nada de eso. No vamos de viaje, Ash. Es solo para la cita." Gruño Misty.

"¿Pero y mi gorra?" suplico.

"Nada de gorras… no pongas esa cara Ash, será solo por una tarde, mañana regresaras a tu atuendo estándar. Y no es que te veas mal, ¿Verdad Pikachu?" debía preguntarle una segunda opinión a su Pokemon, con él lo convencería fácilmente. Pikachu asintió sonriente.

"Bien, pero solo por hoy…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El regreso al gimnasio fue igual de escandaloso que la ida, por las varias vistas continuas de los observadores. Misty solo pudo suspirar. "Lo siento Ash, solo dales tiempo, ya se acostumbraran a la idea." Dijo tristemente la pelirroja.

"No te preocupes, solo que no esperaba que fueras tan importante para tu ciudad. Te lo he dicho ya varias veces, pero sé que eres una gran entrenadora y una grandiosa líder de gimnasio. Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo de te vea de la misma forma. En nuestros viajes pocas personas acostumbraron ser realmente sorprendidos porque tú y Brock fueran líderes de gimnasio y tanto tiempo con ustedes, también me hice a la idea que eran comunes y corrientes. Para mí siempre han sido Misty y Brock… mis amigos." Explico avergonzado por su error.

Pero escucho una suave sonrisilla de Misty.

"Sabes que eso es lo importante para mí. El resto de los muchachos solo me ven como una líder de gimnasio con la que podían salir, y eso les daría popularidad. Por otro lado tu siempre has sido mi mejor amigo." Misty apretó su mano. "Es lo que me importa, nada más."

"Gracias Mist-"

"¡Oye tú!" Una tercera voz interrumpió el momento íntimo entre ambos. Un tanto enfadados por la interrupción se voltearon para encontrarse con lo que Misty diría, un grupo de fanáticos de las hermas sensacionales. "¿Quién te crees que eres para tomarle la mano a nuestra hermosa líder de gimnasio?" dijo despectivamente el sujeto. "¡Ni siquiera formas parte de nuestro grupo de fans! ¡No tienes derecho!"

"¡Esperen un segundo!" grito Misty irritada. Ash dio un paso lejos de su novia, lo que iba a pasar no iba a ser bonito. Incluso Pikachu se cambió de hombro y Azurril dejo el de su 'madre', brincando hacia el de su 'padre', los Pokemon podían sentir el peligro latente en el ambiente. "¡Yo soy quien escoge quien es digno o no! ¡No ustedes! ¡Y en segundo lugar! ¡Son el fastidioso grupo de fans de mis hermanas! ¡No me incluyan en eso!"

"Ah. Bien, si es así porque no mejor una batalla… si gano te desharás del bobo y saldrás con uno de nosotros y de esa forma podremos estar más cerca de nuestras queridas Lily, Daisy y Violet." Dijo en victoria el muchacho.

"¡Por mí no hay problema!" comento la pelirroja. **[[N/a: Son el grupo de fans que aparecen en el capítulo El Blues de Cerulean de Crónicas Pokemon]]**.

"No hablaba contigo hermosa Misty, si no con el perdedor de allí… o que… ¿No puedes luchar o ella lucha por ti?" dijo burlescamente. La mirada de Ash se llenó de furia al escuchar esas palabras.

"No valen la pena Ash, déjamelo a mí." Agrego su novia.

"Me están retando a mí, ¿O no crees que pueda ganar?" respondió Ash.

"Pero son mis problemas, por culpa de mis hermanas están molestándonos. Si ellas fueran más maduras y controlaran a su patético público no tendríamos que estar lidiando con estos idiotas." Gruño en respuesta.

"Tal vez, pero lo único que debo hacer es ganar una batalla y nos dejaran en paz, no dejemos que nos arruinen el día." Explico tranquilizadoramente. "Tus problemas, son mis problemas, nunca lo olvides." Esas eran palabras bastante grandes para Ash, dejando sin poder responderle, se veía que iba en serio. "¡Bien! ¿Quieren una batalla? Lo haré según sus términos." Dijo severamente esta vez dirigiéndose al grupo de fans. Pikachu electrifico sus mejillas ante el aviso próximo de batalla.

"¡Ha! ¿En realidad piensas que tienes oportunidad? Apuesto a que ni siquiera está a la altura de Misty. ¡Sera una batalla de tres contra tres! Es lo único que necesitas saber." Gruño el muchacho burlescamente.

"¿Tres contra tres? Pero no traje otros…" Antes de terminar fue interrumpido por la mano de Misty que sostenía algo frente a él. "¿Mi cinturón de entrenador? Pensé que lo deje en el gimnasio."

"Conociendo al Equipo Rocket nunca está de más prevenir. Son las Pokeball de Gible, Quilava y Swellow. Note que habían muchos más Pokemon tuyos cuando regrese," acuso Misty mirándolo fijamente, Ash trago. "Ya, no importa…" agrego rodando sus ojos. Ash lo agarro firmemente poniéndoselo. "No sé qué harías sin mí." Dijo divertida.

"Tienes razón… y me alegro que no tenga que averiguarlo. ¡Gracias Mist!" una vez ajustado alrededor de su cintura se dirigió a un campo de batalla en el parque, claro que antes de la batalla le paso las bolsas de compras a la pelirroja. "¡Estoy preparado!"

"Solo una última cosa." Interrumpió Misty el entusiasmo de su novio. Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Para la suerte." Le susurro, haciéndole sonrojar. Aunque considerando reacciones pasadas fue a un grado mucho menor. Entonces algo notaron ambos, si, incluyendo el denso de Ash. Su momento reciente: el darle su cinturón con Pokeball, el beso de ánimo, incluso la charla que había ocurrido durante estos sucesos, parecían una verdadera pareja de casados. No había que ser tonto para notarlo, incluso el grupo de Fans molían sus dientes al verlo. Tan solo pudieron evitarse la mirada avergonzados.

"¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Ve Skarmory!" Gruño el líder del grupo mientras soltaba el Pokemon volador en batalla.

"¡Swellow! ¡Yo te elijo!"

"¡Suuueeeelow!" grito el Pokemon al aparecer en batalla. Se veía entusiasmado de regresar a la acción.

"Hehe… este tipo es un idiota, ¡Tenemos ventaja obvia!" grito en victoria, sus compañeros se rieron junto a él. "¡Skarmory usa Ala de Acero!" Las alas del ave emitieron un brillo metálico potente para luego lanzarse contra el ave de Ash.

"¡Az Aéreo Swellow!" Skarmory iba a impactar contra Swellow, pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba su objetivo, en cambio este ya se encontraba tras el ave metálica, de inmediato lo impacto fuertemente. Aun no hizo mucho daño.

"Te lo dije, tenemos la ventaja. ¡Otra vez Ala de Acero Skarmory!" El ave metálica se recuperó rápidamente y siguió por los aires a su oponente. Pero le costaba trabajo alcanzarla. "Vamos, no le dejes escapar." Gritaba exasperado su entrenador. De un momento a otro la situación había cambiado a unas alturas bastante grandes. Ash noto un leve cambio de brisa.

"¡Es ahora! ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!" El Ave tomo gran ventaja sobre su oponente, aprovechando la brisa repentina cambio posiciones en tan solo unos instantes, ahora Swellow era el perseguidor. "¡Cambia a Az Aéreo!" Repotenciado por la velocidad de Ataque Rápido, efectuó un daño mucho mayor esta vez. Forzado por esto Skarmory perdió estabilidad, ayudado también por el cambio en la corriente de aire descendiente, comenzó a caer en picada.

"¡Scarmoy!" grito su entrenador espantado.

"¡Termínalo con Ataque Celestial!" Aprovechando la misma corriente de aire, Swellow se cargo de una energía brillante azul, cayendo en picada sobre Skarmory. El resultado fue un feo impacto sobre su espalda. Skarmory llego al suelo ya debilitado. Swellow aterrizo con gracia frente a Ash.

"¡Ash! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" le pregunto Misty.

"He ganado dos concursos de Poke-aro, derrote a dos líderes de gimnasio que se especializan en Pokemon voladores, y me encontré con Maccam, el maestro del aire. ¿No crees que debería saber cómo combatir en el cielo un poco?" le pregunto Ash con diversión en su voz. "Aprendí un par de trucos nuevos o recordé algunos, jejeje…" terminó sus palabras apenado regresando al combate.

"Solo fue suerte" gruño regresando a Skarmory a su Pokeball. "¡Adelante Arcanine!"

"¿Arcanine? ¡Swellow regresa! ¡Gible! ¡Yo te elijo!" Fue un intercambio rápido y decisivo.

"¡Ga!" grito el Pokemon moviendo sus pequeños brazos festivamente. De inmediato Misty encontró al Pokemon bastante tierno, pese a no ser de agua, tal vez porque de algún modo le recordaba a Totodile. **[[N/a: Nunca espere que me gustara la forma básica de Garchomp tanto, me mata de risa porque me recuerda a Kirby: Comilón, compacto, tierno y letal.]]**

"¿Crees que esa bola azul nos ganara? Iluso, acabare rápidamente. ¡Arcanine! ¡Llamarada!" A su pensar, ya era un ataque definitivo del que no podría escapar. El poderoso ataque de fuego fue directo hacia el Pokemon de Ash.

"¡Ya sabes que hacer Gible!" Al terminar estas palabras exploto el ataque sobre el Pokemon de Ash. Incluso Misty dudaba de su resistencia contra aquel potente ataque, aunque tuviera ventaja de tipo por ser Dragón. Al disiparse las llamas, notaron que Gible ya no estaba en aquel lugar.

"¡Donde se metió!" grito el chico fan enfadado. En aquel instante Arcanine fue mordido por Gible, quien había salido desde debajo de la tierra. El Pokemon dragón se negaba a soltar la cabeza de su oponente. "¡Quítatelo Arcanine! ¡Usa Velocidad Extrema!" Fue un vago intento de libertad. El Pokemon de fuego corría de un lado a otro intentando sacárselo de su cabeza, pero su oponente se negaba a soltarlo. Todo esto termino cuando Arcanine golpeo un árbol usando su alta velocidad. Lamentablemente quedo inconsciente él solo. "¡Arcanine!"

A Misty le flaquearon las rodillas por la vista. Nunca espero que fuera noqueado tan fácilmente, mientras Gible saltaba felizmente.

"Bien, gane dos de tres batallas. Esto es termino." Dijo Ash ante su obvia victoria.

"¡Ni lo creas! ¡Debes derrotar a los tres Pokemon y aun me queda uno! ¡Feraligatr Ataca!" El último Pokemon hizo su aparición. "¡Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto!" grito en victoria el muchacho. Ash en respuesta solo regreso a Gible a su Pokeball luego de haberle felicitado por su gran trabajo.

"¡Pikachu! Te toca."

"¡Pika!" grito felizmente entrando a la batalla.

"¿Enviaste a esa rata? ¡Ha! ¡Sera un pisapapeles! ¡Feraligatr usa Hirdrobomba!" ordeno el chico creído.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Evade y usa Ataque Rápido!" Con gran facilidad evadió el ataque, y corrió hacia su oponente. Fue un golpe directo. "¡Ahora usa Trueno!"

"Pika… ¡Chuu!" Otro golpe directo ocasionando mucho daño. Feraligatr cayó electrificado. Tardo unos segundos en volver a ponerse de pie. Pikachu estaba en frente, sin siquiera titubear frente a la gran diferencia de tamaño.

"Tenemos un rata superpoderosa, ¿Qué importa? ¡Cuchillada!" ordeno.

"¡Cola de Hierro!" Grito su contraataque el entrenador. Con un fuerte "Chuu… ¡Pika!" Fue un choque de brazo contra cola, los ataques tenían la misma potencia y ninguno de los Pokemon se negaba a retroceder. "Parece un empate de fuerzas" concluyo Ash.

"Hehe… eso crees, tu rata solo tiene una cola." Dijo disfrutando el momento de desconcierto del entrenador. "Feraligatr en cambio tiene dos brazos. ¡Usa Karatazo!" El Pokemon de agua levanto su brazo disponible y con gran fuerza golpeo a Pikachu justo en la cabeza.

"¡Pikachu!" grito Ash horrorizado. Fue un golpe potente. El Pokemon amarillo cayo semiinconsciente. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto su entrenador preocupado, el Pokemon abrió sus ojos nuevamente y de forma lenta se levantó. "¿Puedes continuar?" le pregunto nuevamente.

"¡Piiika!" grito decidido mientras sus mejillas chispeaban. Eso era un sí definitivo.

"¡Excelente!" Algo inesperado le paso a su oponente, Feraligatr comenzó aquejarse siendo rodeado de varios pequeños rayos eléctricos. "Está paralizado." Murmuro Ash impresionado, gracias a la capacidad estática de Pikachu. "¡Terminemos con esto!"

"Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, ¡Feraligatr acabalo con Hidrobomba!" grito con fuerza.

"¡Tacleada de Voltios!"

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika…" comenzó a gritar mientras aumentaba su velocidad más y más. Un destello amarillo lo cubrió mientras se acercaba a su oponente. Este le lanzo su Hidrobomba, pero ni con eso pudo parar la carrera en contra su oponente. Fue un impacto directo. Feraligatr cayó como un ladrillo, sin volver a levantarse. Era otra victoria para el historial de Pikachu.

"¡Feraligatr!" grito dudoso. No podía ser que sus tres Pokemon hubieran sido derrotados en fila y a su oponente no había logrado derrotar a ninguno. ¡Este no podía ser el final!

"Bien, se acabó. Ahora saquen sus traseros perdedores de este lugar" ordeno Misty severamente, de inmediato su expresión cambio a una sonrisa mientras observaba a Ash. "Buen trabajo, Ash. Ese uso de Ataque Rápido para potenciar el Az Aéreo de Swellow fue sorprendente." El nombrado trago algo nervioso ante el cambio de humor repentino de la pelirroja. Era algo que le daba terror.

"Como siempre Pikachu, eres el mejor" comentaba el entrenador mientras recogía al cansado Pokemon eléctrico entre sus brazos. "Ese Karatazo fue muy potente, vamos a llevarte al centro Pokemon para que te revise. Te golpeo justo en la cabeza." El Pokemon asintió mientras se rendía ante el cansancio. Dando una merecida siesta de descanso.

"¡Nunca nos rendimos!" grito tercamente el muchacho. "¡Chicos!" Ante la señal el resto del Club de Fans levanto sus Pokeball como forma de ataque.

"Ah… no, ¡Ni si siquiera lo piensen!" gruño Misty ante la próxima acción de los fanáticos. "¡Gyarados Ataca!" Ash se alertó ante la acción de la pelirroja. Sin duda era un Pokemon que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Aun así no se quiso quedar de brazos cruzados.

"¡Quilava!" Lanzo su Pokeball junto al gigantesco Pokemon de agua. "¡Usa Erupción!"

"¡Gyarados usa Lanzallamas!" Los dos ataques de fuego se fusionaron contra los muchachos. Fueron mandados a volar como si se trataran del equipo Rocket. "Y con eso termina todo, bien hecho Gyarados." De inmediato regreso a la gigantesca criatura a su Pokeball.

"Tú también Quilava." Felicito Ash a su Pokemon igualmente regresándolo a su Pokeball. "Creo que ya deberíamos ir al Centro Pokemon."

"Si, tienes razón." Azurril retomo su lugar en el hombro de su 'madre'. Para que Misty comenzara caminar junto a Ash tomándole su mano. Afortunadamente Pikachu era fácil de llevar con uno de sus brazos, dejándole uno disponible para su novia. "Ahora… ¿Cuándo pensaste usar Az Aéreo defensivamente? ¿O usar Ataque Rápido para reforzar ese ataque?"

"La idea de usar Az Aéreo defensivamente lo vi de una líder de gimnasio en Hoenn, tenía un Swellow brillante…" Inicio su relato el entrenador mientras caminaban al centro Pokemon, como si nada hubiera ocurrido antes. Unos fanáticos no arruinarían su día juntos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Tú fuiste la que insistías en esto!" reclamo Ash.

"No puedo evitarlo, sabes que me demoro en el baño." Reclamo esta vez Misty.

Actualmente estaban en una acalorada discusión mientras salían del gimnasio rumbo a su supuesta cita que duraría todo el día. Básicamente un día a solas, gracias al derecho de los líderes de gimnasio de poder cerrarlo durante un día a la semana. Ash llevaba ya su ropa seleccionada especialmente para esta ocasión, mientras que Misty llevaba el mismo vestido con tirantes celeste que había usado para el concurso en Pueblo Paleta. No sobraba decir que Ash quedo otra vez mudo al verlo. La discusión actual consistía en el hecho de que se les hizo tarde por la batalla y la pasada rápida al centro Pokemon. Azurril y Pikachu se quedaron en el gimnasio, dejándoles la tarde libre a ambos entrenadores, que de momento no disfrutaban tanto. Misty como siempre se había demorado bastante en el baño, y se quejaba sobre la salida tarde del gimnasio.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" le pregunto Ash. "¿Qué haces con esa canasta y por qué llevo esta mochila?"

"¿En verdad no sabes?" le dijo dudosa. En algunas cosas era bastante rápido en pensar, en otras demasiado lento. "Vamos Ash, tu puedes. Solo suma dos más dos."

"Err… Cuatro, ¿Qué tiene que ver las matemáticas con esto?" Misty se golpeó la frente con su mano. ¿En verdad podría ser tan denso?

"Ash, vamos de picnic." Gruño.

"¡Ah! ¿Tanto te costaba decirme?" le dijo ya más tranquilo, toda su tranquilidad se paró de golpe. "Espera… ¿Tu cocinaste?" le pregunto espantado. Si la respuesta era si, seria horrible y lo peor es que tendría que comer y decirle que estaba sabroso, ¿Cómo podría mentir de esa forma? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir en primer lugar? Mil y un panoramas se formaron en la mente del entrenador y ninguno terminaba bien.

"No, ese era el plan pero nos tardamos mucho, así que compraremos algo rápido en una tienda para llevar y listo." Esa era una forma poco convencional, pero jamás había estado más feliz el entrenador. Todas sus preocupaciones murieron en aquel instante. La única cosa que podría mejorar el día era si no se presentara el Equipo Rocket y en verdad le rogaba a Arceus que no lo hicieran.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Perfecto, era simplemente perfecto.

Era verdad que habían almorzado algo tarde, pero la espera había valido la pena. Actualmente estaban en una zona bastante alejada en el Parque de Ciudad Cerulean. Aquel parque era bastante especial ya que en limita con el bosque a la salida de la ciudad. Era un lugar no concurrido y que la pelirroja se había encargado de que no fueran molestados. Absolutamente nadie conocía este lugar.

Ya habían terminado su almuerzo. Era verdad que era comida comprada hecha, pero sabía bien y el resultado era un satisfecho Ash y Misty, aunque el entrenador hubiera comido tres veces más que la pelirroja. Actualmente ya habían guardado todo y se dedicaban a descansar luego de todo el agitado día que les había tocado. Ash se encontraba sin su chaqueta estirado y recostado sobre la suave hierba, mientras que Misty se situaba completamente sobre él reposando su cabeza en la parte baja de su tórax. El pelinegro situaba uno de sus brazos sobre ella y el otro estaba estirado sobre el césped. Misty se encontraba abrazándolo encontrando su punto cómodo. Ambos sonrientes.

Resumidamente era su definición de cielo.

Su pequeño trozo de cielo, solo para ellos.

Misty se quedó rápidamente dormida, Ash le siguió con unos últimos pensamientos, antes de quedar a merced del cansancio.

"_Este es el lugar en donde quiero estar_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A la sorpresa de ellos, no que fuera tan extraño, se les paso la tarde rápidamente, regresando al gimnasio cuando el sol estaba a pleno camino antes de ocultarse. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Misty y Ash dejaron sus cosas, para la siguiente parte del plan de Misty, no que el pelinegro se moleste en refutarla. Siguiente objetivo: El cine.

En unos minutos llegaron al Cine de Cerulean. Hasta aquí llego la buena racha, ya que a casi todas las películas se les habían agotado las entradas, excepto a una. Ash miro dudoso a Misty, esta se encogió de hombros al no tener mejor opción. Una vez comprada las entradas entraron a la película: Tarzan. **[[N/a: Pensé en mil películas para adaptar al mundo Pokemon, pero la única que me venía era Tarzan de Disney, es la única adaptación que no tendría mayores problemas al reemplazar animales por Pokemon, no poseo Tarzan o Disney]]**

En realidad no había muchas personas en la función, por lo que fácilmente pudieron encontrar unos asientos centrales, en buena posición, y bastante aislados del resto. Ash había pagado las entradas, pero fue cortesía de Misty que invito a una bebida y palomitas de maíz, ambas en tamaños grandes. **[[N/a: otra vez el problema del idioma, en Chile, México y España se conocen como Palomitas de maíz y en varios más, pero tienen demasiados nombres según en Wikipedia. Decidí hacerlo según mi país natal y que afortunadamente cubre más países, Chile]] [[Nota adicional: ¡Saludo a todos los Países que leen este humilde fanfic! En fin, terminemos con mis desvaríos, a la historia]]**

Desafortunadamente no había para apoyar el vaso, por lo que se vio obligado a sostenerlo continuamente. Misty se encargó de las palomitas de maíz. Llegaron justo para ver el inicio. La gran tormenta y el incendio en el barco, todo esto mientras una pareja y un bebe escapaban del mismo barco.

_Pon tu fe en lo que tu más creas_

_Un ser, dos mundos son_

_Te guiara tu corazón y decidirá por ti_

Misty inclino su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

Ash se puso rígido.

_Un paraíso sin tocar, en este mundo de amor_

_Se vive bien, se vive en paz_

La escena cambiaba a un nido Pokemon en un denso bosque lluvioso con varias familias de Vigoroth y Slakoth. En el centro de este resalta una familia en particular formada por un Slaking macho, una Vigoroth hembra y un pequeño Slakoth, el cual se movía traviesamente de un lado a otro, mientras su padre lo intentaba controlar. Entre tanto un Kecleon se paseaba por el frente en una rama.

La rigidez de Ash se detuvo un poco, ganando el valor para rodearla con el brazo libre de vaso. Misty sonrió ante la confianza de Ash, reacomodándose a la nueva posición, mientras seguía observando la película. No estaba tan mal, en realidad nada estaría tan mal en compañía de un abrazo de este tipo.

_Suaves huellas dejas en la arena_

_Un ser, dos mundos son_

_Te guiara tu corazón y decidirá por ti_

_La jungla cubrirá tu ser_

_Solo amor podría entrar _

_Se vive bien, se vive en paz_

Por unos momentos la pareja miro atentamente a la película. Como la pareja salía del pequeño barco salvavidas hacia la playa. Mostraba el de desarrollo de la familia de primates con su pequeño Slakoth, al mismo tiempo que la familia de humanos encontraba un lugar alto en un gigantesco árbol.

Ash corrió su cabeza hacia apoyándola sobre la de Misty, quien felizmente acepto el acto.

_Ponte alerta, saca el valor_

_Da fuerza a quien necesita_

_Construye hoy, tu protección_

_Las cosas hoy cambian, peligro vas a encontrar_

Misty y Ash miraron como la familia de humanos en un territorio hostil creaba su nuevo refugio, con gran esfuerzo, en conjunto. Tan solo no podían esperar el terrible resultado que saldría de esto.

Mientras la familia dormía, el pequeño Slakoth despertó notando un pequeño Poliwag pasaba por enfrente. Con su enorme curiosidad le siguió atravesó del bosque nocturno, lo que no sabía es que un Luxray le siguió su pista. Para cuando sus padres acudieron ante el llamado de auxilio de su hijo, ya no había nada que hacer.

Ash y Misty miraron en horror la escena, e inconscientemente la pelirroja se acercó más a Ash. Este igualmente afectado respondió al apretón. **[[N/a: Si, yo otra vez molestando, y no soy fanático de interrumpir mi fanfic, pero creo que es importante. Como entrenadores que Ash y Misty son, los Pokemon son importantes para ellos. No me gusta sonar melodramático, pero no quiero pensar en lo que sería para ellos lidiar con la muerte de algún Pokemon, en especial de alguno de los suyos. Es bastante importante para ellos, por lo que la muerte del pequeño Slakoth es bastante dura aunque sea solo una película]] **

_El llanto no podrá curar_

_La herida de tu corazón_

_No todo está perdido aun_

_Oye, alguien te está llamando_

_Un ser, dos mundos son_

_Te guiara tu corazón_

_Y decidirá por ti…_

El llanto de un bebe alerto a la Vigoroth hembra. Rápidamente cruzo el bosque, en la búsqueda de aquel peculiar sonido, siguiendo un largo camino y pasando por la manada de Infernape. Hasta llegar a una casa del árbol.

La película continuo su curso, mientras Misty y Ash observaban atentos, al parecer no había sido mala idea en absoluto venir a ver esta película, aun aunque fuera su última opción. Ash desvió su atención de la película para ver a Misty. Ella ahora se apoyaba ahora frente a él, casi llegando a su brazo contrario, gracias a que no existía un reposabrazos en medio que impidiera esta acción. Para rematar, debido a la gran cercanía oportuna a su vaso de bebida, ella fácilmente bebía de él si siquiera pedírselo, lo que causo un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Esto le recordó la razón por la que quito su atención de la película: tenía hambre y las palomitas las tenía la pelirroja.

Su brazo derecho no lograba alcanzar el ansiado alimento y no quería molestar a Misty, le gustaba mucho su situación actual. Con su brazo derecho no podía tomar nada porque tenía su vaso.

Misty movió su cabeza, al parecer había sentido el alboroto de tantos movimientos frustrados de su novio y pareció percatarse del objetivo que tantas ganas tenía el entrenador. Un leve sonrojo ocultado por la oscuridad del cine apareció en su cara.

"¿Quieres palomitas?" le susurro sin dejar su posición.

"Si" le susurro de vuelta, mientras su atención volvía a la película.

"Bien." Le contesto. "Abre."

Ash sintió un leve sacudón otorgado por la pelirroja, automáticamente dejo su atención de la película notando que además había un estorbo frente a la pantalla. Era una mano, con algo en ella. Palomita de maíz. "¿Eh?" dijo dudoso.

"Dije abre…" repitió susurrando Misty.

Ash miro de reojo alrededor, mientras se sonrojaba. No había nadie viendo, o realmente nadie cerca de ellos. Lentamente acepto de la mano de la pelirroja su tan ansiado alimento. Fue un suceso que ninguno de ellos podría olvidar, y menos por las varias veces que se repitió durante la película debido al apetito del entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Regresaron al gimnasio después de las nueve. Al llegar no charlaron mucho, se dedicaron a alimentar a los Pokemon antes de que se hiciera más tarde. De vuelta habían pasado a una cafetería para comer algo rápido y hablar sobre la película. Una vez terminada su labor, Ash se iba a marchar a su habitación, pero Misty le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Ash, ¿Querrías acompañarme? Es algo que quisiera mostrarte, aquí en el gimnasio." Le pregunto bastante dudosa. Cosa extraña para Misty.

Perplejo Ash contesto. "En seguida, solo déjame ir a revisar a Pikachu, debería estar en mi habitación." Misty asintió comprensivamente, ella misma no había revisado a Azurril. En el camino el entrenador se desvió a la habitación de crianza para revisar la incubadora de su huevo. Se veía bastante bien. Luego de esto reviso a su Pikachu quien estaba completamente dormido, cuidadosamente le cubrió con su chaqueta. Rápidamente regreso para a la alberca del gimnasio. Se extrañó al no ver a Misty por ningún lugar. "¿Misty?" dijo preocupado.

"¡Aquí arriba!" alarmado el pelinegro miro hacia la parte elevada del frente. Misty estaba en el trampolín. "¿Qué estas esperando? Sube."

Con cuidado el entrenador rodeo la alberca y subió la escalera llegando a la cima. Misty estaba sentada al borde del trampolín, con cuidado se sentó junto a ella, en el conveniente espacio dejado. Ash se tensó, por unos momentos no sabía que decir, y al parecer Misty tampoco, al principio. De momento se fijaron en la enorme vista frente a ellos. Las luces del gimnasio estaban apagadas, dejando a la luna hacer el trabajo, se traspasaba la luz atravez de las ventanas del gimnasio dejándose ver fácilmente en el firmamento. Las palabras de Misty regresaron al entrenador a la realidad.

"Gracias por la cita, Ash. Me divertí mucho." Contesto Misty. "Y también por una grandiosa primera cita."

"¿En verdad es tu primera cita?" le pregunto sorprendido Ash.

"¿Qué no te lo deje bien claro al vez pasada?" le pregunto severamente. "Siempre rechace a quienes me invitaban a salir, esta es la primera vez que salgo con alguien y me hace sentir mucho mejor que ese alguien eres tú."

"Gracias Mist. Es gracias a ti que descubro todo esto. Nunca antes había pensado en salir en una cita, de hecho lo consideraba como una pérdida de tiempo." Confeso divertido. Misty iba a replicar, pero continuo con su monologo. "Sabes muy bien que me demore bastante en entender lo que siento, no soy el sujeto más sentimental del mundo."

"Si lo eres, solo que aún no lo reconoces" confeso Misty. "Probablemente no te das cuenta, pero siempre sabes que decir, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no lo demuestres." Reclamo en lo último. "También sabes cómo expresar tus sentimientos…"

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" dijo incrédulo. Probablemente Misty lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

"No, en verdad. Si lo sabes, como cuando… ya sabes" Misty espero a que dijera algo, pero este no entendió. "Cuando estábamos acampando en la reservación Oak. Lo que me dijiste aquella primera noche." Y Ash lo recordó, sonrojándose enormemente. Misty se apoyó sobre el hombro del entrenador, exigiéndole corporalmente a este que la rodeara con su brazo, este obedecido. "Nadie me había dicho semejantes palabras, incluso nadie se me había declarado de esa forma… incluso superaba a lo que en mis sueños imagine."

Ash quedo mudo, mientras su sonrojo cubría su rostro. "Yo… tan solo… fui honesto."

"Y por eso mismo te amo." Dijo sin miedo, Ash ya no sabía si sus mejillas iban a reventar por tanta sangre acumulada en ellas. "Te lo dije. Tú no usas tu cerebro, pero en cambio usas tu corazón. Dices lo que tu corazón siente aunque al inicio no lo sepas. Desde que nos conocimos has sido así, y es una de las tantas razones por las que me enamore de ti, si es que necesito alguna. Antes solo solías hacerlo con tus Pokemon, pero ahora estas aprendiendo a hacerlo con la gente… conmigo."

Ash siguió mudo. No sabía que decirle, que contestarle, a pesar de que quería desesperadamente decir algo, lo que fuera. "Yo… no se… que decir."

"¿Qué es lo que te dice tu corazón?" le pregunto esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Ella rápidamente tomo su mano rodeándola con la suya y la puso sobre el pecho de Ash. "¿Qué te dice?" le pregunto otra vez.

Ash podía sentir su propio palpitar acelerado, junto a la mano de Misty cubriendo la de él. Suspiro, sintiendo aquel suave toque atentamente y la respuesta llego por reflejo, tal y como le dijo Misty.

"Te amo." Le dijo de forma honesta. Entonces lo noto. Sus caras a pulgadas de distancia. Sus ojos se podían ver claramente bajo la luz de la luna, aquel mal azul y verde brillante, un color que en ninguna parte en la tierra podría ser igualado. Tan único. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de Misty y esta respondió de la misma forma. Poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que hubo un contacto suave contra sus labios. Era dulce. Era suave. Era cálido. Y de pronto quiso profundizarlo, llenándose de su suave aliento. No sabía lo que era porque en algún punto de esta sensación cerro sus ojos, un punto desconocido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido para cuando lo noto. Esto era un beso. Estaba besando a Misty. Pero jamás sintió algo igual, no existía algo igual. Y durante este momento tan mágico pudo sentirlo. Antes lo había visto en los ojos de Misty a tal punto de que era real y podía saber que era real, como aquella noche ya hace mucho en el centro Pokemon cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. O cuando estuvieron solos en aquella ocasión en la reservación del profesor. Pero ahora lo estaba sintiendo, era palpable. El mismo sentimiento que tenía en su interior, reflejado en un espejo y correspondió.

Por primera vez era consiente en su totalidad a tal punto de sentirlo palpable de que Misty lo amaba, tanto, tanto como él la amaba. Incluso le dio miedo por unos instantes, porque también pudo sentir lo tanto que significaba ella para él.

Misty estaba en una situación idéntica a la de Ash. No sabía en qué momento cerro los ojos. Ni que estaba haciendo en este momento. Solo podía sentir aquella sensación tan pacifica, cálida y única. Un fuego potente que la recorría, haciendo vibrar cada nervio en su interior. Era una sensación que provenía de sus labios, esa sensación pacifica, cálida y única provenía de sus labios. De lo que estuviera en contacto con ellos. Entonces se percató. Era Ash. Estaba besando a Ash.

Le daba paz, tranquilidad y comodidad. Esto, esto era lo que era sentirse amada. Si, lo sintió antes cuando estaba con Ash a cada momento. Pero ahora era real, tangible al tacto. Podía sentir como aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos, haciendo notar lo intensos que eran los propios que tenía para él. A tal punto que le daba miedo. Miedo porque nunca pensó en sus sueños más intensos que esto podrá ser compartido de tal forma. Había leído sobre el romance y por supuesto sobre los besos, pero esto era a un nivel que ningún libro describiría jamás, ni remotamente parecido. Ni la sensación que era infinitamente superior a que cualquier libro podría posiblemente relatar.

Era sin duda la forma más pura de decir la única palabra que tenía sentido decir en un momento como este, porque a ninguno de ellos jamás fue tan real como lo sería de aquí en adelante, las únicas palabras que tendrían una verdad absoluta e innegable.

Te amo.

Al igual como no supieron como inicio el beso, tampoco se dieron cuenta como terminó, así como sus manos seguían unidas en el pecho de Ash, en algún punto de todo esto, se abrían apretado aún más. Y así, de un momento a otro, ya se estaban viendo otra vez. Para ellos había pasado una eternidad. Para el mundo real, tan solo fueron siete segundos. Siete segundos de un beso que a cualquiera le parecería torpe y novato. Pero estaba bien, porque así era como se supone que deben ser la primera vez. Aunque ninguno de ellos notara lo torpe que fue, porque su punto de vista fue perfecto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No fueron necesarias las palabras desde aquel punto anterior. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos antes que se hiciera demasiado tarde. Regresaron a sus habitación, claro que Ash acompaño a Misty a la de ella antes. Y eso nos trae a la situación actual. Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir. Estaban parados desde hace cinco minutos sin mover un musculo, tan solo podían verse.

"Gracias Ash, por el mejor día de mi vida." Le dijo felizmente. Había sonrojo en la declaración, pero no tenía miedo de mostrarlo.

"Lo mismo digo." Respondió Ash de la misma forma. Pero ni eso fue suficiente para moverse. Se quedaron estancados en aquella posición, hasta que Ash reaccionara otra vez de forma inconsciente. Se aproximó y la beso por segunda vez, esta vez fue consiente desde el principio de lo que hacía, a pesar de que no fue mentalmente voluntario. Esto vino desde su corazón.

Misty instintivamente rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercando el beso. No queriéndolo dejar ir nunca más. Porque en ese instante se sentía completa, rellenando una parte de su alma que hasta minutos antes no sabía que existía, pero que ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin ella. Pronto sintió que Ash la rodeaba también con sus brazos alrededor de su espalda media, acercándola aún más, y profundizando mucho más el beso. Pidiendo más, moldeo sus labios contra los del pelinegro, y este al igual que ella repitiendo la acción ajustándose

El aire se acabó, pero Misty no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir. Cuando Ash se separó a falta de aire, ella rápidamente inhalo aire y se lanzó otra vez contra sus labios, regresando su posición anterior. El entrenador no tuvo objeción. A su desgano, esta vez fue la pelirroja quien se separó a falta de aire, pero a su sorpresa Ash reclamo sus labios sin chistar. Misty se vio obligada a sonreír entre el beso y el pelinegro pudo sentirlo, riéndose él mismo.

El cuarto beso de aquella noche llego a su fin. Sus frentes descansaron pegada una junto a la otra, respirando agitadamente. Otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Porque, otra vez, las palabras no eran necesarias. Ya sabían todo lo que tenían que saber.

"Buenas noches Mist."

"Buenas noches Ash."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bonus:**

**Consejos de un lugar inesperado**

Le dolía, el perder a su amor ante un Elekid era terrible. Hasta ahora no existía un dolor peor, ni siquiera el perder un Concurso Pokemon. Ni siquiera los concejos expertos de su amigo humano Brock eran suficientes. Incluso se mostraba insistente con sus concejos, esto lo haría más fuerte. Pero de momento jamás se había sentido más débil y patético. Sentía que había entregado su corazón en vano.

Ahora su coordinadora, Dawn, dormía plácidamente, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño. Su dolor era lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlo despierto durante horas. Sus lágrimas caían de su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Con cuidado se levantó para no despertar a Dawn. Con cuidado bajo las escaleras del Centro Pokemon, buscando la tranquilidad del bosque exterior.

A su sorpresa alguien estaba en el exterior. Era Ash. Solo. Sin Pikachu.

Eso a muchos niveles desde la perspectiva del Pokemon estaba mal.

"¿Piplup? ¿No puedes dormir?" pregunto Ash observando al Pokemon de agua. El Pokemon se limpió las lágrimas que sentían que venían a su rostro. "Ya veo, duele, ¿Verdad?" El Pokemon asintió. El entrenador palmeo un lugar vacío en la banca en la que se sentaba. Piplup se sentó en el lugar indicado. "Sabes, no puedo entender lo que sientes en este momento." Indico el entrenador, al parecer esas palabras le dolieron al Pokemon bastante.

"Pip…" gruño tristemente.

"…pero… creo que es como dice Brock, no debes rendirte. Algún día encontraras a alguien especial, tal vez este en un lugar inesperado, tal vez la conozcas en un futuro o tal vez… la conociste desde hace tiempo y nunca te diste cuenta de lo que en verdad especial era." Piplup miro perplejo a Ash. Por su actitud anterior o durante al encuentro con Marril se comportó de un modo despistado. ¿Acaso sabia más de lo que decía?

"¿Piplop pip?" pregunto.

"¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Te lo garantizo!" Era raro ver al entrenador de esta forma, pero no podía evitar se contagiado por su entusiasmo.

"Piplup, pip…"

"Lo se… lo sé porque… Piplup, ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?" El Pokemon incremento su curiosidad, asintió inmediatamente. "Bien, pero debes prometer no decírselo ni a Dawn, absolutamente nadie." Era la exigencia del entrenador, mientras más pedía, más el Pokemon asentía incrementando su curiosidad. "Bien… aquí voy… tengo una novia."

La quijada de Piplup cayo, o sea su pico inferior. Sus ojos gigantes ampliados de un color blanco. ¿Él? De toda la gente, es decir, Brock intentaba, realmente intentaba, lo que le daba grandes posibilidades de alguna vez acertar. Ash, por otro lado, parecía totalmente ignorante de sus alrededores, obviamente noto los sentimientos de Angie por el entrenador y el jamás los noto.

"¿Pi-pip?" pregunto asegurándose de que había sido verdad.

"Si, ¿Recuerdas el día en que Dawn capturo a Buizel?" El Pokemon asintió recordando el día a la perfección. "Fue ese día en que ocurrió."

"¿Piplup pipiplop?"

"Bien, es alguien a la primera persona que conocí en mi viaje Pokemon. Viaje con ella por casi dos años. No me di cuenta de lo especial que era hasta que llego aquel día, supongo que en verdad soy lento en esto, ¿Verdad?"

"Piplup." Asintió definitivamente. Ash se apeno ante ello.

"Bien, lo entiendo. Pero, el asunto es: incluso alguien despistado como yo encontró a alguien especial. ¿Por qué tu no podrías?" Piplup noto el razonamiento en ello y tenía un total sentido. Ash no era el crayón más brillante de la caja, pero tenía una novia.

"¿Pip? ¿Piplup?"

"Su nombre es Misty, y si, es quien me dio el señuelo que no le preste a Dawn." El pequeño Pokemon vio a Ash sonreír mientras decía el nombre de su novia. Se podía ver a kilómetros que le gustaba aquella chica. "Bien, Piplup, ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?" preguntó Ash. A la sorpresa del propio Pokemon, se sentía mucho más optimista. Considerando el punto de comparación no estaba mal. Tan solo debía esperar a que la oportunidad se le diera. Finalmente noto que el sueño al fin le alcanzaba. Soltó un involuntario bostezo. Ash volvió a sonreír. "Ya es hora de dormir, Piplup. Si Dawn despierta se preocupara."

"Piplup." Dio otro bostezo. Rápidamente dio un brinco del asiento, esta vez lleno de optimismo.

"Bien Piplup, recuerda que es un secreto."

"Piplup." Contesto con su típico gesto de golpear con su aleta su pecho. Era la palabra de honor de un Pokemon muy orgulloso.

"Gracias Piplup." Contesto Ash felizmente.

"Piplup pip" El Pokemon se alejó de la banca, andes de subir las escaleras observo por la ventana, el entrenado estaba hablando por su Pokegear alegremente. La misma sonrisa que había dado al decir el nombre de su novia. "_Gracias Ash_." Sin duda que sería interesante el conocer algún día la novia del muchacho despistado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bonus 2:**

**Recuerdos de un inicio único – Misty**

Misty despertó gracias a su Pokemon bebe. Siendo tan pequeño, sus horas de sueño eran bastante impredecibles, pero su despertar siempre seria a esta hora, a tiempo para que Misty iniciara con sus labores de gimnasio. De mala gana fue a arreglarse para el largo día que iniciaba. Para cuando regreso a su habitación, noto que Azurril había vuelto a dormir. Sin duda era normal para un bebe. Dejando a su Pokemon dormir, salió de la habitación.

Debía hacer la tediosa tarea de buscar comida en el centro Pokemon, pero por unos instantes su atención fue súbitamente cambiada a un extraño y sobrenatural, por la locación actual. Un Xatu volaba en lo alto del cielo. Ganada por su curiosidad, siguió al extraño Pokemon de Johto hasta el bosque a las afueras de Cerulean, tras seguirlo por otros momentos llego a lo que parecía ser una carpa de circo.

"¿Qué hace un circo en este lugar?" se preguntó aún más curiosa. Había varios Pokemon practicando sus malabares y gracias para el espectáculo, incluyendo un habilidoso Mr. Mime. De la nada apareció un obeso payaso de amarillo. "Disculpe Sr. Payaso… ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Adelante jovencita, estoy seguro que le gustara lo que encontrara" decía aceleradamente el payaso empujándola hacia el interior de la carpa. Sin poder reclamar ya había sido absorbida por una potente luz blanca cegadora.

La potente luz fue reemplazada por una enorme oscuridad "¿Hola? ¡Hay alguien aquí!" la pelirroja camino a ciegas hasta llegar a algo que le impedía el paso. Era suave, como una tela resistente, lo suficiente para mantener una forma. A su sorpresa noto que podía moverla. En cuanto lo hizo la luz llego en su interior, con cuidado atravesó al otro lado. Se dio cuenta que todo estaba demasiado grande, o… ella era la pequeña. "¿Qué clase de juego es este?" pregunto enfadada. Rápidamente se cayó al ver que un Weedle gigante la estaba observando desde la copa de un árbol. Con un tremendo grito se volvió a ocultar en debajo de la ´tela´. "Si hay algo peor que un Pokemon bicho, es un Pokemon bicho gigante." Gruño exasperada.

Tomo asiento por un par de minutos esperando a que el Weedle, alias el feo y horrible monstruo gigante, se marchara. Con cuidado salió de su escondite, era un alivio a que el Weedle se hubiera marchado. Entonces se dedicó a observar su 'escondite'. Era una tela roja, rápidamente la rodeo hasta encontrarse con lo que parecía ser la parte frontal. Era de color blanco con un símbolo en el centro, y una tela rígida que estaba en sus pies.

"La gorra de Ash." Dijo sorprendida. Sin saber que más hacer se sentó sobre la visera de la gorra analizando la situación. "Me encogí de alguna forma, no sé dónde estoy y me encontré con una versión gigante de la gorra de Ash. ¿Qué significa todo esto?"

Un leve avispeo llamo su atención. Rígida ante el terrible sonido se volteo. Un enjambre de Beedrill se acercaba a gran velocidad a gran velocidad hacia ella. Aterrada instintivamente intento correr, pero recordó la gorra de Ash. No podía abandonarla en aquel lugar, era un recuerdo constante de Ash. Algo que era muy valioso. Usando toda su fuerza disponible levanto la gorra, lanzándose a correr hacia unos arbustos. Lamentablemente detrás de esos arbustos había un precipicio. Usando la gorra volteada se deslizo involuntariamente, colina abajo. Los Beedrill perdieron la pista.

"Eso… eso fue oportuno." Suspiro aliviada. Rápidamente noto que un pequeño Natu caminaba frente a ella, en una dirección arbitraria. "Fue un Xatu el que me puso en esta situación, tal vez aquel Natu me pueda sacar de él. ¡Oye! ¡Natu!" grito siguiendo a la pequeña Ave Psíquica. Lamentablemente con la gorra a cuestas no pudo seguirle el paso por mucho. Todo llego a su fin cuando llego a una zona rocosa.

"¿Dónde se fue ese Natu?" pregunto, pero se paralizo al ver el lugar en que se encontraba. Era demasiado familiar, era una especie de cañón rocoso. "Sé que he estado aquí antes, pero no puedo recordar cuando." Misty continuo caminando hasta que su cansancio al llevar la gorra evitara seguir el paso. "¿Qué puedo hacer? Jamás regresare a la normalidad…" Un grito furioso paro en seco cualquier tipo de reclamo. Guardo silencio para saber si había sido imaginación suya.

Otra vez se escuchó el rugido.

Miro al cielo y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Un gigantesco, ayudado por su pequeña perspectiva, Aerodactyl venia en su dirección.

Tan solo se quedó quieta, paralizada ante el horror. Solo podía esperar piedad de parte del Pokemon prehistórico, y se lamentaba jamás el volver a ver a Ash. En especial que por fin habían hecho un progreso importante en su relación, más aun. Tenían una relación.

Misty cerró los ojos esperando su fin, sintió un fuerte sonido, pero el dolor jamás llego. Lentamente abrió los ojos esperando ver la razón de la tardanza, o tal vez ya estaba muerta. Fue una total sorpresa encontrar al gigantesco Aerodactyl derribado a metros de distancia de ella. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Toge… togetic." Dijo el salvador.

"To-Togetic… ¿En verdad eres tú?" preguntó incrédula. El Pokemon aterrizo frente a ella sonriendo amistosamente, su diferencia de tamaño causaba que Togetic fuera cuatro veces más grande que ella. "¡Togetic!" Rápidamente le abrazo. Este respondió de igual forma. "En verdad… te extrañe. No sé si estoy soñando o no, pero… ojala fueras el real."

"Toge… toge-toge." Repetía alegremente al verla.

"Supongo que este extraño lugar tiene sus partes buenas. ¿Me ayudarías a regresar a la normalidad?" Ante la pregunta, el Pokemon sonrió confiadamente, haciendo sonreír a Misty mucho más. Era la misma típica sonrisa de Ash, la que siempre la llenaba de confianza y seguridad. El Pokemon hada rápidamente tomo la gorra de Ash poniéndosela con la visera hacia atrás. Seguido de esto la tomo con sus patas delanteras. Era una gran ironía. Ahora Misty era llevada por Togetic de la misma manera en que ella llevaba a Togepi todos esos años atrás.

A una velocidad mucho mayor lograron moverse entre el bosque. Rápidamente llegaron hasta un pequeño rio, el cual era perturbadoramente familiar para la pelirroja. Se tardó tan solo unos segundos en recordad porque. "¡Es aquí!" grito impactada. "donde conocí a Ash."

Entendiendo la situación, Togetic hizo un rápido descenso junto a la orilla. "Fue aquí hace cuatro años donde encontré a Ash… o debería decir lo pesque." La pelirroja miraba todo sus alrededores con gran detalle. Puede que fuera una perspectiva diferente, pero podría recordarlo a la perfección. Hasta que noto la caña de pescar apoyada contra un árbol. "Hehe… será una locura, pero ¿Qué tengo que perder?" se dijo divertida. "¿Podrías ayudarme con la caña de pescar Togetic?"

"¡Togetic!" afirmo feliz. Entre los dos posicionaron la caña en el rio y tranquilamente esperaron a que algo picara. Por fortuna no tuvieron que esperar mucho. "¡Toge!" grito

"¡Vamos Togetic! ¡Hay que tirar con fuerza!" Entre los dos comenzaron a jalar el hilo de la caña y poco a poco comenzó a moverse hacia ellos. Con un último esfuerzo combinado sacaron lo que fuera que estuviera en el rio. Misty no podría creer lo que veía. Era un Buizel, y sobre su cabeza había un familiar joven de pelo negro. "¿Ash?" Con cuidado se acercó, notando que estaba semiinconsciente. "¡Ash! ¡Ash!" La pelirroja lo movía desesperadamente buscando alguna reacción de su parte.

Este lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

"Mi… mi… ¿Misty?"

**Continua en:**

_**Recuerdos de un inicio único – Nos veremos otra vez**_

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! ¡Si no les gusto no se lo que voy hacer! Cuatro besos reales a cambio de cuatro besos fallidos, ¿Intercambio justo? Tarde mucho tiempo, es el capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha, con mas de 25.000 palabras. Y no, revento el scouter de vegeta luego de pasar los 8.000. En algun momento fue horrible: escribia, escribia y escribia, y no mostraba dar señaes de un final para el capitulo. ¡Como era posible! pero finalmente lo logre.**

**Asi damos comienzo a la mini-saga final previa al regreso a Sinnoh. Intentare tener el siguiente capitulo para el especial de Cartoon Network: "Invasion Pokemon", de esa forma participare en tal evento ToT (aqui en chile va a ser el 21 de noviembre). Lamento a meter a tarzan y a Phil Colins en todo esto (Phil Colins es el autor de la cancion "dos mundos", que sale en este capitulo).**

**La ambientacion del primer beso de Ash y Misty esta basada en el final del capitulo "Una cita con Delcatty" de cronicas Pokemon, donde Misty esta sentada con Togepi, solo que esta vez, quite a Togepi y agregue a Ash. Dentro de los proximos dias estaran los bonus listos, esten atentos. Tan solo acabo de terminar este capitulo y no podia esperar.**

**Sin mas que decir, salvo: los reviews/comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, vamos que se puede. me despido.**

**ACTUALIZACION 27/11/20**

**Me tarde un poquito mas de lo que quise, a cambio de eso ya llevo mas de la mitad del siguiente capitulo. ¿Que puedo decir? Quede entuciasmado con la convecion en el siguiente capitulo. Intente lo mejor que pude poder subir esto durante Invasion Pokemon, incluso trabaje en la secuela de "¿Demaciado tarde?" pero infortunadamente ese fanfic va a ser de un capitulo unico muy largo, llevo como el 25% escrito de aquel. Respecto al siguiente capitulo ya llevo bastante, creo que mas de la mitad, con un total de 27 paginas de Word. digo que creo que es mas de la mitad, porque aun no llego a la convencion y creanme pasaran muchas cosas con tan solo llegar ahi. **

**Respecto al primer bonus: Es un gran error que cometi al inicio. Recordaran que Totodile se enamoro de Piplup. Tendre que modificar eso en un futuro cercano, lamento el error, no habia visto el capitulo del marril, pero me dio la idea de un complot futuro respecto a un cuadrado amoroso Pokemon (No es triangulo, es un cuadrado, osea incluye a cuatro Pokemon de los cuales concemos a todos ellos)**

**Respecto al segundo bonus: Finalmente subi la continuacion. Ahora solo queda el gran finale que sera publicado al final del siguiente capitulo. (para el cual queda muy Poco). El cañon donde se encontro Misty durante unos momentos y el Aerodactyl son del capitulo donde Ash encuentra a Togepi (Que coincide con la evolucion de Charizard). Si, hice toda una investigacion al respecto (en otras palabras vi todos esos capitulos). Estaba inseguro respecto a que Pokemon significativo de ambos debia agregar. Tecnicamente Ash le regalo a Togepi a Misty, despues de todo el gano la batalla y encontro el huevo. Tambien mientras veia los capitulos viejos (todo gracias a youtube) note algo muy importante. Infernape no es el primero en mostrar su habilidad Mar Llamas de forma contundente, de hecho gracias a esa habilidad capturo a Primeape. (Casi me fui de espaldas, no dire más). **

**Y ya comenzaron a anunciar los nombres de los Pokemon en ingles, por primera vez estoy indignado. ¡Le cambiaron por primera vez el nombre a la region! Y el nombre de los Pokemon deja mucho que desear: Osea... "¡Tepig!" me suena a Thepig... ¡El Cerdo!" Sonaria algo como "¡El Cerdo yo te elijo!" "Cerdo cerdo" responde el Pokemon XD. En fin, pero respecto a eso va todo segun el plan. De esa forma podre completar con la tradicion que al parecer en isshu (Teselia, arg... porque!) no continuara. Ash siempre tiene la costumbre de capturar a todos los Pokemon tortuga. Squirtle, Torkoal y Torterra. El nuevo Pokemon tortuga de quinta generacion es uno focil... asi que ya tengo un plan de accion y de paso darle el primer pokemon focil a Ash y ya debe faltar poco para su anunciamiento en ingles. Listo... suficientes spoilers.**

**¡Reviews!/¡Comentarios!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	10. Capitulo 9

"¡Pantalla de Luz, Ampharos!" Grito Reggie. Mientras Muk observaba atento este suceso, mientras Ash gruñía. Muk se especializaba en ataques tipo veneno de categoría especial, eso significaba que ya no serían tan útiles, no en un ataque definitivo. "Regresa Ampharos." También mostraba tener un estilo similar al de Paul. "¡Ursaring, es hora!" Ash observo atontado, a su vez el Pokemon gritaba en una combinación de fuerza y furia. "Paul me lo encargó y pensé que sería interesante probarlo en batalla."

"_Es el mismo Ursaring de Paul_." Pensó sorprendido. "Regresa Muk… ¡Kingler, yo te elijo!" Fue un intercambio automático, lo que Reggie observaba con atención. Algo cambio en Ash, una persona normal no lo notaria, tan solo alguien que se hubiera enfrentado a él con anterioridad. No era su estilo en batalla, era algo más; en apariencia, en voz, en comandos, todo era igual, pero había algo que no podía definir, lo que parecía ser bastante impresionante. Era fuerte, Reggie sabía que era fuerte, aunque por unos momentos dudo que derrotara a Brandon por su Batalla contra Paul.

"_En su interior, su espíritu. Siempre tuvo la determinación y la fuerza, pero su espíritu no estaba. ¿Qué fue lo que le cambio? ¿La derrota contra Paul? O me pregunto si en realidad vi al verdadero Ash._" Llego a la conclusión en su mente. Lamentablemente este no era el momento para pensar en cambios, debía enfocarse en la batalla actual. "¡Ursaring, usa Brazo Martillo!"

"¡Uhhraah!" grito con furia para lanzarse contra Kingler a toda potencia. Sus brazos brillaban intensamente.

Ash se tensó, repasando por unos instantes los momentos en que aquel Pokemon había atacado con furia a sus Pokemon: Buizel, Pikachu, Chimchar; esto rápidamente quedo atrás, mostrando su sonrisa habitual y característica. "¡Kingler, ataca con Martillazo!"

"¡Kuki!" Grito haciendo brillar su gigantesca tenaza. Ambos ataques colisionaron, a pesar de que Ursaring usaba ambos brazos y logrando hundir al Kingler de Ash en un cráter. Reggie por un momento sonrió en satisfacción al ver el polvo levantarse, esa sonrisa no duro porque Kingler estaba contrarrestando el ataque desde dentro del ataque. Ambos Pokemon empujaban, demostrando que su fuerza era igual.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ahora gira con Martillazo!" El Pokemon de agua dejo de empujar, ocasionando que Ursaring perdiera el balance hacia adelante. Kingler volvió a encender su tenaza, dando un rápido giro sobre propio eje, golpeando al desestabilizado Ursaring en las rodillas. El poderoso Pokemon Hibernante cayó al suelo boca arriba, mientras que el Pokemon Tenaza quedo sobre el con su tenaza apuntado directamente sobre su cara. "¡Guillotina!"

Reggie observo incrédulo la escena, no esperaba tal movimiento. Incluso intento advertir al su Pokemon, pero él estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse. Fue rápido y con resultados instantáneos, era cuestión que la tenaza brillante presionara el cuello de su oponente derribado. Esta acción no se vio, pero Kingler salió caminando como siempre de forma lateral, en el interior estaba inconsciente su oponente. El criador recordaba que había tenido bastantes problemas con Ursaring, Pikachu no había podido en su contra y ahora aquel Kingler lo derroto con facilidad, en tan solo tres movimientos, tres pasos a la victoria: Contuvo el ataque, lo saco de balance y finalmente lanzo un ataque definitivo.

"¡Ursaring no puede continuar! ¡Kingler es el ganador!" El árbitro del encuentro anuncio. La imagen del Pokemon correspondiente en la gran pantalla se apagó. Reggie trago, su nerviosismo fue cambiado por entusiasmo.

"Debo decirlo, Ash. Me tienes sorprendido, ahora entiendo porque tienes la insignia del valor, pero créeme, esto acaba de comenzar. ¡Ampharos! ¡Es hora!" Ash observó como el Pokemon eléctrico de Reggie regresaba al combate, mientras pensaba en como una visita a la Planicie Índigo había terminado en una batalla seis contra seis contra Reggie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sinnoh: Camino a la elite**

**Capítulo 9: ¡Un viaje de recuerdos! ¡Primera batalla en la Planicie Índigo!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pikachu despertó lentamente de su profundo sueño. La luz de la ventana del cuarto se filtraba molestándole. Con cuidado se levanto de su zona de descanso para encontrar a su entrenador dormido. Había regresado. Curioso fue a despertarlo, preguntándose que aventura vivirían hoy. Al sentarse frente a él sobre la cama, noto que estaba abrazando su almohada con una inconsciente sonrisa. Por un momento pensó en lanzarle una potente descarga eléctrica, luego pensó en darle una tacleada de voltios. Finalmente llego a la conclusión de intentar algo nuevo. Agito su cola frente a la nariz causándole una molestia. El entrenador sin siquiera dejar su sonrisa o su almohada se volteo.

"Pika." Pikachu se encogió de hombros. No podrían decir que no lo intento de un modo pacífico. "Pika… ¡Chuu!" Una descarga eléctrica fue lanzada hacia el entrenador.

"¡Ahh!" grito en dolor. Aturdido se sentó. "¡Que!" El entrenador estaba en estado de alerta. Tranquilizo al ver a su Pokemon sonriente. "Muy gracioso Pikachu." El Pokemon pensó que su entrenador comenzaría con un típico berrinche, iniciado por las palabras '¿Por qué me despertaste Pikachu?' Al recobrar la compostura el entrenador miro a su primero Pokemon. "¡Buenos días Pikachu!" grito sonriente. "¿Dormiste bien?"

El ratón agito sus orejas, pensando que había escuchado mal. "¿Pi?" pregunto dudoso.

Su entrenador no pareció notar la cara de desconcierto en Pikachu. Estaba feliz, excesivamente feliz, y era raro porque pese a que su entrenador siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez era demasiado. Dio un leve brinco quedando sobre sus piernas. Usando su cola midió la temperatura de su frente comparándola con la de su entrenador. No parecía estar caliente para un humano.

"¿Pikachu?" pregunto preocupado.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué bien dormí!" se estiraba el entrenador ignorando la preocupación de su Pokemon. "Gracias por despertarme Pikachu." Gustoso, muy por el contrario del Ash ordinario, fue a la dirección del baño. Si antes Pikachu estaba asustado, ahora estaba espantado. Pensado que su entrenador había sido reemplazado por una mala imitación de un clon, lo observo alejarse mientras escuchaba que su entrenador tarareaba.

La mente de Pokemon gritaba algo. "_¡Que fue lo que ocurrió anoche!_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty abrió sus ojos. Azurril ya estaba despierto saltando sobre ella para despertarla. Era una costumbre el que Pokemon ratón de agua la despertara de esta forma, era de un uso bastante práctico como sus hábitos como líder de gimnasio. La pelirroja se refregó sus ojos, para luego darle una flamante sonrisa a su querido Pokemon bebe. De inmediato Azurril dejo de brincar. Normalmente ella se levantaría como un robot hacia el baño, y luego saludaría. No era una persona madrugadora.

"¡Buenos días Azurril!" grito en alegría. Rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama tomando a la diminuta criatura entre sus manos, rápidamente la agito de un lado a otro, como un tierno juego. No es que al pequeño Pokemon no le gusta jugar, pero esto no era normal, para nada normal. "¿No es un grandioso día?" le dijo esta vez dejando su juego para abrazarle fuertemente.

"¿Zu?" pregunto confuso el Pokemon.

"Debemos salir de la cama Azurril, tenemos un largo día delante a nosotros." Poniéndole fin a su juego, la pelirroja salto de la cama más que dispuesta para el nuevo día que comenzaba, mientras salía de la habitación tarareaba una alegre canción. A su vez un asustado Pokemon la observaba. Su mente gritaba algo similar a lo que el ratón eléctrico pensaba a puertas de su habitación.

"_¡Que fue lo que le ocurrió a mamá!_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Todo listo Pikachu. Ahora solo llenamos nuestros estómagos y nos vamos donde Brock." Comento el entrenador mientras terminaba de ordenar sus cosas para el viaje. Este ritual se había hecho una costumbre para el pelinegro a través de los años, por lo que ya tenía mucha práctica. Un sonido muy regular proveniente del estómago del entrenador paro cualquier otro pensamiento. "…pero primero debemos desayunar."

Inicialmente Pikachu negó con su cabeza avergonzado de la actitud de su entrenador, pero al sentir un ruido similar del propio decidió guardar silencio. El ratón eléctrico brinco al hombro del humano yendo a la cocina del gimnasio. Al abrir la puerta se topó con la pelirroja, quien tenía una mano levantada justo para tocar. "¿Eh? Bu-buenos días Misty." Fue demasiado repentina esta aparición. Aun pensaba en lo de anoche.

Él había besado Misty una segunda vez antes de ir a dormir, lo que llevo a la tercera y a la cuarta vez. ¿Estaría enojada por aquello? Misty no era una persona permisiva, siempre que hiciera algo debía consultar primero, y no estaban hablando de algo ordinario, era un beso: su segundo beso, porque estaba conciente de que el primero habia sido de intensiones mutuas, sin embargo luego le robo un beso, ¿Se podían robar los besos? Pero ella había correspondido. Incluso ella inicio la tercera vez. Tantos pensamientos venían a su cabeza que no daban una conclusión, así que decidió ignorarlos para concentrarse en la pelirroja frente a él. Se veía feliz, muy feliz, sus ojos centellando al verle detenidamente. No estaba enojada.

La preocupación del pelinegro se canceló al ver la sonrisa en ella, contestando con una versión tímida propia.

"Buenos días, Ash. ¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto sacando por unos momentos la sonrisa de su cara, transformándola en una de preocupación.

"No, nada… solo…." El entrenador soltó un suspiro frustrante, recordando el problema anterior. No le gustaba saber qué hacer, solo le quedaba la honestidad. ¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado? "¿No estas enojada?" soltó finalmente el motivo de sus miedos.

"¿Enojada? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? … ¿Hiciste algo?" Ese tono al final, durante la última pregunta no le gusto. Ya estaba adelantándose a los hechos, debía responder algo y rápido.

"No, o sea, si… digo… anoche." Balbuceo inseguro. "¿no estas enfadada… por lo de anoche?" Agrego esto último sonrojándose levemente.

"Te pregunto otra vez, ¿Por qué?" La pelirroja estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tanto rodeo. No le gustaban las indirectas.

"Ya sabes… el beso." Concluyo.

"¿Eso? ¿Por qué estaría enojada por eso? ¿Estas arrepentido?" gruño, aunque lo hacía para ocultar el daño tras esa furia. Ash pudo verlo a tiempo.

"No, si… digo… yo quería… mucho, pero no te pregunte y durante nuestro viaje siempre hablaste de lo especial y romántico que sería tu primer beso, y anoche… afuera de tu habitación. Yo solo quise y no sé si tu querías y…." Ash no se dio cuenta en que momento la pelirroja comenzó a sonreír entre tantos 'y' nerviosos. Antes de que pudiera seguir con su eterno balbuceo, la pelirroja se acercó como un rayo al entrenador.

Fue un tacto relampagueante. Tan solo milésimas de segundo, pero tanto para Ash y Misty fue duradero, lo suficiente para hacer callar al joven confuso. Esta vez ella lo había besado, no era como ninguno de los de anoche, ni el primero o los tres adicionales. No estaba seguro de llamarlo beso, pero pudieron sentir el acto cálido con claridad. Ambos se sonrojaban en silencio por unos segundos, el entrenador esta aturdido, mientras que Misty mostraba una sonrisa vergonzosa. Los Pokemon: Pikachu y Azurril notaron el silencio, pero no el acto previo a este, ya que hasta segundos antes estaban intercambiando preguntas sobre el extraño comportamiento de sus entrenadores.

"Ash… ¿No recuerdas que yo también regrese el beso? No fue unilateral y… ciertamente quería que lo hicieras." Confeso mirándolo fijamente. Ash simplemente la quedo mirando sin respuesta posible, sus ojos podían mostrar que no mentía, causando un leve sonrojo. "Además… no hay nada más romántico que el chico a quien amas te robe un beso." Si la cara de Ash estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba como un semáforo en alto. "Gracias." Le susurro amablemente.

Ella movió su mano junto a la de él, entrelazando sus dedos para iniciar el día y cerrar el tema. Ambos entrenadores continuaron con los preparativos para su viaje hacia Pewter, con unas sinceras sonrisas en sus rostros.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Regresaste a tus Pokemon con el Profesor Oak?" pregunto Misty mientras terminaba las tareas finales en el gimnasio.

"Si, todos están sanos y salvos en la reservación." Contesto el entrenador. "A todo esto, ¿Recuerdas que ayer el Profesor pidió que enviáramos a Spheal y a Eevee para ver cómo iba su recuperación?" Misty dio un tarareo como afirmación. "Debería estar terminando hoy con las pruebas psicológicas, probablemente para cuando lleguemos donde Brock. Ahí quiere que le llamemos para saber si aún les falta algo en su recuperación."

"Espero que se pongan bien. He visto que Spheal mira bastante triste cada vez que voy a iniciar una batalla. Quiere participar en batallas." Dijo tristemente.

"Lo mismo pasa con Eevee, tiene un gran orgullo. Es muy diferente a como era el Eevee de May." Explico el entrenador. "He he… recuerdo que cuando Sakura se fue, él estuvo bastante curioso por su forma de evolución."

"¿Ya tiene interés en evolucionar? Pero ni siquiera ha tenido su primera batalla." Reclamo la pelirroja.

"Si… tiene cierta prisa. Incluso ya escogió a que forma evolucionar." Actualmente Misty estaba moviendo unos certificados al escritorio, los cuales tenía que tener Joy en caso de revisión del gimnasio. Pero paro en seco, mirando perplejamente a Ash. "Busque los datos en la Pokedex y le mostré sus posibles formas de evolución." Ash se agachaba en un rincón de la oficina, sacando unos papeles detrás de un estante. "Por su temperamento pensé que querría evolucionar a Flareon, Jolteon o Umbreon."

"¿Y que fue entonces?" pregunto curiosa. "¿Vaporeon?" agrego ilusión a su tono de voz.

"No" negó rápidamente. "No le gustó la idea de ser purpura."

"¿Purpura?"

"Recuerda que es brillante y al evolucionar Vaporeon toma un color purpura brillante como Spheal." Explico Ash recordando la imagen en su Pokedex y la reacción de rechazo de Eevee. "Escogió una más disimulada. No le gusta llamar la atención."

"¿Mas disimulada? ¿Cuál?"

"Leafeon." Declaro.

"¿Leafeon? ¿El tipo planta?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Si, su evolución brillante no es tan diferente de la normal, tan solo es un poco más clara." Ash termino de recoger los papeles para mostrarle la Pokedex a Misty con la imagen de Leafeon brillante. Misty asintió, no podía evitar sonreír a lo tierna que mostraba ser su evolución. "Y estoy seguro que el profesor estaría interesado en como terminaría." Agrego divertido.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto curiosa. Ash la invito a que se acercara nuevamente al Pokedex, eran los datos del Eevee de Ash. Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa, mientras el entrenador se reía entre dientes. "¡No puede ser!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aquí están las llaves del gimnasio, enfermera Joy." Dijo Misty entregando dichas llaves a la persona encargara del centro Pokemon en Cerulean. "Debería ser Daisy quien pase a recogerlas, o en caso de que regresen una de mis otras hermanas." Explico detalladamente.

"Entendido Misty. ¿Entonces regresaras a tu viaje Pokemon?" pregunto curiosa la enfermera. Misty sonrió, mirando de reojo a Ash, quien se encontraba esperando en la parte de afuera del centro Pokemon.

"Si, tal vez pase de vuelta de la Conferencia de la liga Pokemon." Confeso, mientras llegaba a un agradable pensamiento. "_Finalmente soy libre y poder seguir mis sueños_" Dio un suspiro de alegría. "Adiós, enfermera Joy. Gracias por todo."

"Nos vemos Misty." Contesto sonriente. "Que tengas un buen viaje."

La pelirroja salió del centro Pokemon para encontrar a su novio charlando alegremente con Pidgeot y Pikachu. Los Pokemon se reían y contestaban alegremente en su propio idioma, y el pelinegro entendía a la perfección sus respuestas. Este último se tensó al saber que le abrazaban por la espalda, se relajó al sentir que emanaba un aroma inconfundible. "Mist, ¿Ya terminaste los asuntos con la enfermera Joy?" rápidamente se volteo para poder corresponder al abrazo.

"Si, ya podemos irnos." Contesto feliz y soltándose del abrazo a su gran pesar. "Bien, ¿Todo listo?" pregunto, conociendo a Ash se le quedaría algo. "Pokeball, tus Pokemon…" el entrenador asintió las dos veces. "¿Huevo Pokemon?"

"En mi mochila en su nueva incubadora." Contesto feliz.

"Muy bien entonces, ¿Listo entrenador de Pidgeot?" le pregunto acariciando suavemente a la enorme ave. Ash asintió subiendo sobre esta, Pikachu y Azurril le siguieron sentándose delante de él. Finalmente el pelinegro extendió la mano hacia la pelirroja ayudándola a subir tras él. El quinteto formado por Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Azurril y Pidgeot se elevó en el cielo rápidamente. Feliz al sentir la brisa en su rostro Pikachu monto la cabeza del ave.

Sería un grandioso viaje a plena luz del día hacia Pewter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El sol aún se situaba en lo alto del cielo para cuando llegaron a las afueras de Ciudad Pewter. "Pidgeot, déjanos aquí por favor." Pidió Ash inesperadamente. Obedeciendo sin chistar, aterrizo afuera de la ciudad. Ambos entrenadores se bajaron de la enorme ave. "Regresa Pidgeot, mereces un buen descanso." Al principio Misty no entendía porque se habían detenido en este lugar, aunque no entendía porque sentía esta sensación de Deja vu. Ash fue corriendo subiéndose a una roca, de la que se podría ver toda la ciudad. "¿Recuerdas Misty? Fue en este mismo lugar cuando llegamos juntos por primera vez. Claro que en aquel entonces éramos solo tú, yo, Pikachu, Pidgeotto y Butterfree."

"E-es verdad, debajo de esa roca estaba el padre de Brock y te decía algo como 'Estas parado sobre mi mercancía'." Recordó Misty, y aun costado estaba la misma tienda de recuerdos, salvo que no parecía haber sido usada en años.

"Si… nunca espere que resultaría ser el padre de Brock, pero gracias a él pudimos viajar con Brock." Recordó Ash nostálgicamente. "Y de paso distraerme de tus gritos de '¡Págame mi bicicleta!'" agrego imitando de mala forma a Misty.

"Y nunca me la pagaste…" agrego mirando entre un seño a Ash.

"Pero la recuperaste… y era la misma." Ash se defendió, buscando un lado positivo, pero lamentablemente se topó con otro tema triste. Misty noto el cambio repentino en la cara de Ash. "Tú sabes que… nunca quise que te fueras, ¿Verdad?" Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida, regresando a aquel día. "Yo solo pensé que era lo que tu querías, lo que era mejor para ti. No quise ser egoísta, pensé que tu serias feliz…"

"Ya, Ash… ya paso." Misty le abrazo, como tantas veces antes. "Me alegra que lo hicieras. Ambos teníamos que crecer y gracias a eso es que estamos donde estamos." Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos. "Ya… ¿No deberíamos ir al centro Pokemon?" pregunto Misty, cambiando el tema.

"Tienes razón, debo regresar a Pidgeot con el Profesor Oak." Ash se soltó de su abrazo.

"¿Por qué? Pensé que viajaríamos en él hacia la Meseta Añil." Cuestiono bastante dudosa.

"Bueno, sé que finge no decirlo, pero a Brock no le gusta tanto el volar sobre Pokemon y pensé que sería divertido viajar a pie otra vez, como lo hicimos mucho tiempo atrás en esta misma región." Misty abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y gustosos ante la idea de Ash.

"¡Por supuesto! Aunque… no será igual que antes." Lentamente Misty tomo la mano de Ash entrelazando sus dedos, este correspondió felizmente. "¡Vamos! Debemos ir al centro Pokemon y alcanzar a Brock." Esta jalo su mano comenzando correr.

"¡Hey! ¡Se supone que yo soy quien corre y tú me sigues!" se quejó el entrenador poniéndose al tanto.

"¡Ya no más!" respondió divertida. Pikachu y Azurril observaron a sus entrenadores alejándose, rápidamente los siguieron poniéndose al tanto. Era verdad, algunas cosas seguían igual, otras cambiaban, pero no para mal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Bienvenidos al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pewter!" Anuncio cordialmente la enfermera como un saludo estándar, todo esto dicho cuando la puerta del centro Pokemon se abrió. Todo cambio cuando reconoció a quienes la atravesaban. "Si son Ash y Misty. No veía a Ash desde que viniste con tu Donphan cuando estabas en el desafío de la batalla de la frontera." Dijo recordando todo aquello hace un poco más de un año. "¿Lograste alcanzar el desafío?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Tengo el certificado y los siete símbolos en mi casa!" anuncio con su decisión.

"Felicitaciones entonces. ¿Y a ti Misty? No te veía desde hace más de cuatro años, la vez pasada que vi a Ash, me conto que estabas como Líder de Gimnasio en Cerulean y me comunico con mi hermana en esa ciudad a menudo. Siempre dice que haces un excelente trabajo como líder."

"Gracias, enfermera Joy. Volví a los viajes con Ash. Ahora pasamos por Brock para ir a Convención de Liga Pokemon." Explico la pelirroja. La enfermera sonrió.

"Es verdad, varias de mis familiares fueron llamadas al evento, dicen que van a haber muchas batallas duras por lo que el personal de Enfermeras va a ser bastante amplio." Misty se estaba preparando para el berrinche de Ash, después de todo prácticamente le estaban restregando en la cara el hecho de que habrían muchas batallas y él no formaría parte de ello. Pero aquí estaba Ash, sin mostrarse molestado, es más, parecía entusiasmado.

"Eso suena intenso, todos los lideres teniendo batallas." Ash dijo sintiendo que su emoción se incrementaba, pero llego a un topo al ver la mirada de sospecha de su novia. "Er… te tocara bastante difícil, Mist."

"Si…" dijo analizándolo detenidamente. "…tienes razón."

"¿Ash? ¿Eres tú?" dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos. Ambos entrenadores se voltearon. Ash reconoció a la persona inmediatamente.

"Solidad, había olvidado que tú también eres de Pewter." Dijo Ash felizmente. Misty miro perpleja, y un tanto celosa, a la desconocida que mostraba serle familiar a Ash. Era una joven alta, pelo rosado oscuro, con una chaqueta naranja ajustada a su cintura por un cinturón. "¿Descansando luego del gran festival en Johto?"

"Si, hace bastante tiempo que no estaba mucho tiempo en mi casa." La joven no estaba sola, a su lado estaba un gran Slowbro. "Acabo de llegar y quise revisar a mi Slowbro." La joven observo finalmente a la acompañante de Ash. "Y creo que no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos."

"Ah, es verdad" dijo apenado Ash. "Misty, ella es Solidad, una coordinadora Pokemon rival de May." Explico a la pelirroja.

"Mucho gusto. Soy Misty, líder del gimnasio Cerulean." Dijo cordialmente.

"¿Líder de gimnasio? Me sorprende." Comento la coordinadora en verdad sorprendida, el tema regreso a Ash. "Hay algo que me intriga. May me dijo que estabas en Sinnoh desafiando los gimnasios para entrar en su liga, ¿Qué haces en Kanto?" Como respuesta Ash saco su portador de medallas, revelando las ocho medallas relucientes.

"Gane las medallas, regrese a Kanto para prepararme para el gran torneo. Ahora acompaño a Misty a la Convención de líderes de gimnasio e hicimos una parada en Pewter para buscar a Brock." Explico Ash, mientras ella apreciaba las medallas.

"Tengo una idea, tengo que quedarme en el Centro Pokemon mientras revisan a los míos, ¿Qué tal si mientras tanto almorzamos y nos ponemos al día? Brock me hablo incansablemente sobre sus deberes como líder de gimnasio, pero quisiera saber que tan diferente es de Cerulean." Ambos asintieron felizmente. Ash, Misty y Solidad entregaron sus Pokeball a la enfermera, incluyendo a Pikachu y a Azurril.

"Bien, a comer… solo espero que no me dejes pagando la cuenta otra vez." Reclamo Ash, recordando la primera vez que habían parado en este lugar. Misty enrojeció levemente ante ese comentario preciso.

"Si no te has dado cuenta Ketchum, ahora debes pagar mi parte. Es lo que un buen novio debe hacer." Se defendió. Ante la interacción entre ambos entrenadores Solidad se vio muy interesada.

"Supongo que ahora tienes razón, pero en aquel entonces…" Miro sospechosamente Ash, Misty decidió no responder. El trio comenzó su camino hacia el restaurante del enorme Centro Pokemon. El lugar estaba igual a como Misty y Ash recordaban.

"Entonces, ustedes dos están juntos." Dedujo Solidad ante la ya evidente respuesta anterior de Misty. "Por un momento pensé que Ash sería el que terminaría por estar abandonado." Ash y Misty miraron perplejos a la coordinadora.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ash.

"A May. Como Drew estaba siempre hablando con May, y ella siempre de Drew, pensé que tu serias el abandonado…" Ash y Misty ensancharon sus ojos, ella no les dio oportunidad de refutar. "…pero al parecer me equivoque en mis deducciones. ¿Se conocen hace mucho?"

El dúo de entrenadores enrojeció levemente. "Bien, conocí a Misty cuando inicie mi viaje Pokemon, con lo cual serían más de cuatro años atrás." Ash se atrevió a contestar superando la vergüenza, conto con los dedos tratando de hacer memoria del tiempo exacto.

"¿Cuatro años? Por lo que vi en tu control de Aipom parecías tan solo un novato." Ash quedo avergonzado ante esa declaración. "Supongo que no todo es lo que aparentas…" La charla continuo desde allí.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sus Pokemon están en perfecto estado." Eran las palabras de la enfermera Joy entregándoles a cada uno sus respectivas Pokeball. Pikachu y Azurril regresaron a los brazos correspondientes de su sus entrenadores.

"Enfermera, ¿Podría pedirle dos favores más?" preguntó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta bastante impaciente.

"Por supuesto, tan solo dilo y veré que puedo hacer." Respondió la enfermera cortésmente.

Ash saco su mochila de la espalda, para sacar su incubadora con un Pokemon en el interior. La enfermera vio al huevo Pokemon bastante interesada. "Quisiera que revisara el estado de salud de este huevo." Pidió Ash.

"Por supuesto, pero a simple vista puedo ver que está muy bien." Contesto la enfermera recibiendo tal agradable encomienda. Un huevo Pokemon siempre sería motivo de dicha por la vida que se creaba delante a sus ojos. "Estará en tan solo unos instantes, ¿Cuál sería tu segunda petición?"

"Tengo que transportar unos Pokemon desde el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ¿Tiene alguna computadora?" pregunto.

"Por supuesto, están en la parte de atrás. Para cuando regreses tu huevo ya estará listo." Anuncio alejándose al interior de la enfermería. Ash, fue a la parte de atrás en compañía de Misty y Solidad.

"Entonces, ¿Vas a cambiar a Pidgeot por otro?" preguntó Misty.

"Así es, en la reservación tendrá espacio para moverse." Ante la respuesta de Ash alcanzaron su destino. Ash marco el número de la reservación Oak. Este no tardó en responder. "¿Profesor Oak?"

"Ash, siempre es un gusto verte." El investigador noto de donde lo llamaba. "Por lo que veo estas en Ciudad Pewter, ya de camino hacia la convención de la Liga Pokemon." Ash asintió felizmente. "Si quieres saber, el estado de los tres Pokemon que en-"

"¡SSSHHH!" grito Ash haciendo que parara de hablar el investigador. "Es una sorpresa." Susurro el entrenador. Lamentablemente para el entrenador, la pelirroja noto el extraño comportamiento, en realidad todos lo hicieron. Ash intento cambiar el tema a su situación actual. "Profesor, la razón por la que llame es que quisiera cambiar a Pidgeot por Donphan." Pidió Ash. "Lleva mucho tiempo transportándonos y quisiera que tuviera algo de libertad de su reservación."

"Por supuesto… es una sabia decisión, eso me recuerda algo. Eevee y Spheal están en excelente estado, y ya pueden combatir normalmente." Ash y Misty se acercaron a la pantalla con emoción.

"¡Eso es verdad!" gritaron al unísono.

"Ejem…" tosió una voz a sus espaldas. Al parecer Solidad esperaba ser presentada al famoso profesor Oak.

"Eh, lo siento." Se disculpó Ash. "Profesor, ella es Solidad, una coordinadora que vive aquí en Pewter, es una gran rival de May."

"Así que una coordinadora, he visto a May en acción. Si eres rival de ella significa que también tienes un buen nivel." Felicito el profesor. "Aunque no recuerdo haberte visto en el concurso de Pueblo Paleta."

"Si, sobre eso… lo siento. Aún estaba en Johto cuando ocurrió." Se disculpó Solidad. "Aunque hace poco me comunique con Drew, él me informo que Misty había ganado el listón, tuve la fortuna de encontrármela aquí." Ella apunto con la mirada a la pelirroja, recordando otro de sus temas de conversación durante el almuerzo. "No esperaba algo menos de una de las hermanas sensacionales."

"Bien, profesor, si no es mucha molestia interrumpir, ¿Qué sucede con Eevee?" pregunto Ash impaciente.

"Normalmente no estoy con Ash en esto del entusiasmo y la descortesía, pero por una vez creo que tiene razón. ¿Qué sucede con Spheal?"

"Si…" dijo un tanto nervioso al entusiasmo de los jóvenes. "Se los enviare junto a Donphan, ¿Tienes cinco Pokemon contigo cierto?" pregunto Samuel Oak. Ash asintió. "Muy bien, espérame mientas voy por ellos." El profesor se levantó de su asiento, desapareciendo de pantalla momentáneamente, dejando a los jóvenes charlar.

"¡Eevee ya está mejor! ¡Podrá combatir en la liga Sinnoh!" grito con emoción el entrenador. "Debo comenzar a entrenar sus ataques de inmediato, debe estar en excelente forma para entonces."

"Muero de ganas por probar a Spheal en batalla, apuesto a que será un gran combatiente." Completo la pelirroja. El profesor regreso a la pantalla.

"Aquí están. Las Pokeball de Eevee, Spheal y Donphan" dijo el profesor.

"Y aquí la de Pidgeot." Correspondió Ash. De inmediato se inició el traslado de Pokeball, siendo enviada primero a de Pidgeot. Luego de esto consecutivamente llegaron las de los tres Pokemon. "Esas son todas Profesor, gracias." Saludo Ash cortésmente. "Por favor, cuide bien de Pidgeot." El entrenador entrego la Pokeball correspondiente a Misty.

"Por supuesto Ash, no tienes que decirlo. Bien, sin Tracey aquí estoy bastante ocupado, ¿Algo más que necesiten?"

"No, eso fue todo. Gracias Profesor Oak." El trio se despidió alegremente.

Ash, sin poder esperar, soltó a su grupo actual de Pokemon. Esto era algo que ni siquiera Misty sabía. Jamás le dijo cuáles de su Pokemon traería a este viaje. Donphan fue el primero en aparecer, seguido de Kingler, Muk, Snorlax y el regreso de Eevee; todos esos juntándose con Pikachu. "Muchos de ellos hace mucho que no salían del laboratorio y a Donphan le debía un día en compañía" Explico a Misty, recordando que Donphan quedo en la casa de Ash durante el viaje al Árbol del Comienzo. Ash iba a agregar algo más pero Muk se le lanzo, 'cubriéndolo' con todo su afecto.

"Parece que Muk te extraño, Ash." Dijo divertida la pelirroja.

"¿Ese Muk siempre actúa igual?" pregunto confusa Solidad.

"Si, es completamente normal." Completo Misty con total tranquilidad, aunque noto que a su entrenador ya le estaba faltando el aire. "Ya Muk, Ash también te extraño, pero si sigues así lo vas a asfixiar y no será útil a ninguno de los dos: necesitas un entrenador vivo, al igual que yo necesito un novio vivo." Tranquilizo Misty al Pokemon veneno. Este ya más satisfecho con haber 'expresado' su cariño con su entrenador, le dejo en libertad.

Ash respiraba agitadamente. "Creo que debo… sacarlo más seguido…. del laboratorio." El entrenador, ayudado por su novia, se puso en pie. "¿Todos ustedes se encuentran bien?" cada uno contesto una afirmación en su propio dialecto Pokemon. "Genial, creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Debemos ir por Brock." Recordó Ash.

"Entonces esa es mi señal para irme." Agrego Solidad. El trio se rio ante la broma, pensando en la posible actuación ridícula de Brock al verla. Ash paso a donde la enfermera Joy, quien ya le esperaba con el huevo.

"Tu huevo Pokemon está en perfecto estado, debería faltar un poco más de una semana para su eclosión." Ash sonrió ante la respuesta. Tal vez eclosionaría a tiempo para la liga Sinnoh, sería un suceso muy especial.

"Gracias enfermera Joy."

Una vez todo solucionado, el dúo de entrenadores y la coordinadora, en compañía de Pikachu, Azurril y Slowbro salieron del Centro Pokemon, cada uno con el resto de sus Pokemon guardados y seguros. "Bien, el gimnasio Pewter queda en aquella dirección, mi casa en la dirección contraria." Contesto Solidad. "Así que hasta aquí les puedo acompañar."

"Fue un gusto conocerte." Dijo Misty honestamente.

"Lo mismo digo, buena suerte en la convención de líderes Misty, y a ti Ash en Sinnoh, sé que llegaras lejos." Completo la coordinadora la despedida. Lentamente se alejó caminando en compañía de Slowbro, siendo observada por Ash y Misty quienes meneaban sus manos arriba en señal de despedida. La joven de pelo rosado giro en una esquina, indicando que ya no podría ver el saludo.

"Ya es hora de alcanzar a Brock, perdimos mucho tiempo en el centro Pokemon." Dijo Misty volteándose en la dirección al gimnasio. "Estamos todavía a un día de camino de la Planicie Índigo y debemos llegar mañana." Acuso Misty en su habitual tono de regaño.

"Bien, pero si camináramos en vez de escuchar tus reclamos llegaríamos más rápido." Cuestiono Ash divertido.

"Así que eso es lo que piensas." Dijo burlescamente. En un veloz movimiento la pelirroja brinco a la espalda del pelinegro, como respuesta intuitiva, Ash la tomo con sus manos para evitar que se cayera ocasionando que ella descansara sobre su espalda. Su cabeza quedo a un costado de la del joven. "¿Qué estas esperando? ¡A la carga!"

"¡Ey! ¡Se supone que yo digo eso! ¡Y usa tus pies! Yo no soy un medio de transporte." Su tono severo era tan solo un intento, porque claramente se filtraba su diversión en su voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que soy pesada?" desafió enfadada falsamente.

"No… más bien que eres demasiado flacucha… ¿Son dos años y aun sigues igual?" pregunto divertido, desatando una furia falsa en la pelirroja. Suavemente comenzó a soltar golpes en su cabeza, se notaba que era tan solo diversión. Ash se inició a correr mientras tanto.

"¡No soy flacucha! Para tu información tengo un peso completamente normal." Alardeo mientras avanzaban al gimnasio de Brock.

"Entonces que… si te digo flacucha te enojas, si te digo que estas pesada te enojas, ¿Qué debo decir para que no te enfades?" pregunto confuso. Esa era una pregunta que no tendría respuesta de parte de la pelirroja, tan solo gano más golpes en su cabeza. "¡Y deja de golpearme!"

Entre toda la discusión Azurril y Pikachu observaban la escena. El ratón eléctrico mostraba una mueca de diversión y nostalgia, mientras que el bebe Pokemon miraba la escena con miedo. Ambos intercambiaron miradas que prácticamente decían esto: "_¿Es normal que se comporten de esa forma? Mamá me da miedo._" "_Se podría decir que es la nueva normalidad._" Repentinamente ambos Pokemon notaron que sus entrenadores estaban tomando demasiada distancia de ellos. Rápidamente corrieron para alcanzarles el paso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El cuarteto, formado por Ash, Misty, Pikachu y Azurril, llego al gimnasio Pewter. Se detuvieron brevemente admirando la enorme construcción. "Igual a como recuerdo al primera vez que vine, y la segunda." Agrego divertido. "Solo espero que el Equipo Rocket no intente remodelarlo otra vez."

"¿Fue aquella vez que vinieron tú, Brock, May, y Max?" preguntó Misty.

"Si, lo que termino en un duelo entre Brock y yo contra ellos." Agrego divertido. Ash dio un paso pero se detuvo, mirando la puerta por un prolongado momento.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Misty.

"Espera, estoy entrando en mi personaje." Dijo concentrado.

"¿En tu personaje? ¿Qué estás pensando?" refuto la pelirroja. Ash no respondió. Se quedó tan solo unos segundos más, para luego dar un gran suspiro y entrar al enorme edificio. Misty le siguió confusa.

"¡Hola!" grito mientras entraba. Pikachu se adelantó a su lado, seguido de Misty y Azurril. Todas las luces en el gimnasio estaban apagadas, viéndose bastante aterrador. Azurril se sostuvo a la pierna de Misty buscando algo de tranquilidad. Sin detenerse Ash continúo avanzando entre las tinieblas y la luz limitada otorgada por la puerta abierta.

"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunto una voz demasiado familiar. De inmediato se prendió una luz frente a ellos. Ahí estaba Brock, sentado sobre una plana roca con sus rodillas dobladas, como en una especie de mini escenario. Misty miro extrañada la forma de actuar seria de Brock. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo al respecto Ash se le adelanto.

"Tú debes ser Brock" dijo mirándolo el entrenador. "Yo soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta y vengo a desafiarte" Movió su brazo hacia adelante, empuñando su mano con determinación y decisión. Si Misty estaba confundida antes, ahora estaba perpleja.

"¿Es tu primer duelo de Gimnasio?" pregunto Brock ocasionando en Ash un leve sonido de duda en su voz. "Estos encuentros son diferentes a otras batallas. Este duelo es por una autorización de la Liga Pokemon, hay reglas especiales." Explico detalladamente.

Misty miraba atenta. Su mente estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas como para decir algo. "_¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Brock desconocía a Ash? ¿Por qué le explicaba las reglas? ¿Por qué Ash tampoco le reconocía? ¿Por qué se mostraba aturdido?_"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que reglas especiales?" preguntó el entrenador bajando su puño.

Brock que puso de pie. "Usaremos dos Pokemon cada uno, ¿Entendido?"

"Si…" dijo dudo Ash.

"¿Desde cuándo has tenido ese Pokemon?" pregunto Brock de sorpresa, indicando al Pikachu junto a él.

"Dos semanas, más o menos." Volvió a responder inseguro a donde iba a esta conversación. Cuando Misty por fin lograba encontrar la voz para preguntar lo que sucedía, los escuchaba otra vez y volvía a quedar paralizada. Nada tenía sentido.

"¿Si? Tu Pikachu está en estado inmaduro, no puede ganar." A la sorpresa de Misty, Pikachu no se defendió, tan solo escuchaba atento la conversación entre el, ahora, líder de gimnasio y Ash. Aunque por un momento la pelirroja pudo ver una sonrisa en el Pokemon eléctrico.

"¡Yo me encargare de mis Pokemon y tú de los tuyos! ¿De acuerdo?" grito en defensa, Ash. Ahora el entrenador comenzó a avanzar hacia Brock.

"Si, como quieras. Por ser el líder tengo que aceptar cada desafío, así que acabemos con esto ahora," Ahora estaban frente a frente. Ash espero atento al siguiente acción de Brock.

"Se supone que esta es la parte en la que tienes que chasqueas los dedos para prender las luces del gimnasio." Dijo divertido Ash, cambiando todo el humor tenso hasta el momento, por lo que Misty lo observo aún más confusa que antes, si es que era posible. Ash extendió la mano. Brock correspondió con un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Veo que aun recuerdas ese día, Ash." Dijo el criador ahora en un tono más relajado.

"Yo jamás olvidaría ese día Brock, después de todo fue el día en que conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos y competí por una medalla por primera vez." Aseguro el muchacho, ya soltando la mano del criador.

"Y aquí estamos: Treinta y Seis medallas y Siete símbolos más tarde. Es seguro que ya no puedo llamar a Pikachu inmaduro." Brock se puso a la altura de Pikachu acariciándole la cabeza suavemente, este respondía con su típico 'Chaa…' afectuoso. "Vamos a casa para recoger mis cosas y nos vamos, también tengo que recoger unos regalos que Dawn me hizo traer desde Johto para ustedes, aunque ayude un poco."

"¿Regalos?" repitió Ash con notable entusiasmo. ¿Qué podría decir? Le encantaban los regalos.

"Vamos Ash, no comas ansias…"Brock no pudo continuar porque finalmente Misty se agregó a la conversación.

"¡¿Qué fue todo eso?" grito malhumorada. "Por un momento pensé que era uno de los tontos planes del Equipo Rocket."

"Calma Misty, tan solo recordábamos nuestro primer encuentro y la primera batalla de gimnasio que tuve." Dijo Ash tratando de que saliera de su modo furioso. "Ahora, ¿podemos ir por los regalos? Sabes que también quieres saber que te envió Dawn." Sugirió tratando de que saliera de su enojo, pudo ver una indirecta de sonrisa que rápidamente bloqueo por su supuesto enojo.

Al mismo tiempo se encendió la luz en el gimnasio. Todos miraron llegar a Flint por la puerta. "Entonces, ¿Ya te vas hijo?" preguntó el adulto, entonces noto a sus acompañantes. "Ash, Misty, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos." Dijo el antiguo entrenador **[[N/a: no puedo decirle fracasado, sonaría muy feo]]**. "Brock me ha mantenido al tanto de tu situación actual. Esperare ver tu actuación en Sinnoh."

"Gracias Sr. Flint. Daré lo mejor" afirmo el entrenador.

"Eso estaré esperando. Y Misty" cambio de tema rápidamente. "Forrest ya se fue a la convención ayer. Debes tener cuidado porque estuvo entrenando muy duramente, ha mejorado mucho en este tiempo como líder." Misty sonrió.

"Por supuesto, no crea que me ablandare solo por tener ventaja de tipo." Brock rodo los ojos, al parecer el entusiasmo de Ash se le había traspasado de alguna forma. Al mismo tiempo, desde el fondo del gimnasio llegaron algunos de los Pokemon de Brock. Ash y Misty los reconocieron de inmediato: Crobat, Forretress, Geodude y Swampert. Sobra decir que Misty quedo maravillada con el tipo agua. "¡Es maravilloso! ¿De dónde sacaste este Pokemon? ¿Es de tu madre? Tú me contaste que tu mamá quiso convertir este gimnasio en uno tipo Agua, por lo que deben tener muchos Pokemon de agua."

"No, ese lo capture en la región Hoenn, se hizo bastante amistoso conmigo y cuando regrese lo deje aquí. También capture un Ludicolo, pero él está en casa con mi familia, se encariño mucho con ellos."

"No sabía que Marshtomp había evolucionado." Comento Ash impresionado al ver la forma de evolución final del Pokemon.

"Es uno de los trabajitos que hizo Forrest en el gimnasio, vengan, en el camino a casa les contare el resto de lo que ha pasado mientras no estaban." El trio de humanos seguidos de Azurril y Pikachu, este último se quedó un poco atrás saludando a sus viejos amigos, rápidamente alcanzo a sus amigos y entrenador para ir rumbo a la casa de Brock. Todos se despidieron cortésmente de Flint antes de salir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…Entonces Forrest comenzó a capturar a otros Pokemon, dejando los míos a parte. Dijo que ya fue suficiente caridad, quería entrenar a sus propios Pokemon y no sacar ventaja de la experiencia que yo les di." Ash y Misty se dedicaban a escuchar la historia atentamente mientras llegaban. "Es por eso que estaban aún mis Pokemon presentes en el gimnasio. Mi hermano lleva toda una variedad nueva a la convención."

"Vaya, eso será interesante," comento Ash bastante interesado. Ganando otra mirada perpleja de Misty. Él se había comportado de este modo durante todo el viaje. No es que le moleste el entusiasmo de Ash, pero no era normal para él aceptar de manera tan fácil el hecho de que no iba a participar. Misty abrió su boca para preguntar pero fue interrumpida por Brock. Este había abierto la puerta de su casa. Sin darse cuenta y tan metida en sus pensamientos llegaron.

"Chicos… Brock ya llego." Grito el criador. De inmediato fue rodeado por todos sus hermanos, en un abrazo colectivo familiar.

"¡Brock!" gritaron a la vez.

"¡Ludicolo!" grito el gran Pokemon bailarín alegre de ver a tantas personas familiares. "¡Ludicolo!" Rápidamente comenzó con varios apretones de manos a los recién llegados. Misty saludo divertida al ver tal alegría. Tan solo se podía comparar al Totodile de Ash.

"Tan solo fui al gimnasio, saben que volvería pronto para buscar mis cosas." Anuncio Brock observando a sus ocho de nueve hermanos presentes. "Ash, Misty; ustedes recordaran a mis hermanos: Salvadore, Yolanda, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie…" se notó una leve mueca de dolor al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana menor. "…Timmy, Billy y Tilly." Al parecer sus hermanos menores perdieron la atención de su hermano mayor, mirando al par de visitantes, especialmente a cierto entrenador ya visto.

"¡Es Ash!" gritaron todos a la vez e inmediatamente formaron una circunferencia alrededor del muchacho aturdido. Fue un verdadero bombardeo sobre preguntas consecutivas y sin piedad alguna.

"¿Capturaste muchos Pokemon en Sinnoh? ¿Es verdad que Donphan está con tus demás Pokemon? ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? ¿Aun eres entrenador? ¿Cuántos Pokemon tienes? ¿Cuántos Pokemon roca tienes? ¿Ese Pikachu es tan fuerte como dice Brock? ¿Has visto algún Pokemon legendario? ¿Cuántos han evolucionado? ¿Hay muchas especies en Sinnoh? ¿Por qué Pikachu no está en su Pokeball?"

"Niños, niños, ya cálmense que lo van a marear de tantas preguntas." Dijo una nueva voz entrando al recibidor. Ash y Misty miraron en aquella dirección, encontrándose con la madre de Brock. "Ash, ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. Brock siempre nos mantiene actualizados sobre sus aventuras en Sinnoh."

"Muy bien, gracias." Respondió Ash, sin saber que decir exactamente.

"Y tú debes ser Misty, a la que Brock siempre describe como 'la novia en negación de Ash'." Ambos se sonrojaron, pero a la sorpresa de la mujer ninguno hizo algo para negar aquella acusación. "Brock, pensé que habías dicho que comenzarían a discutir sobre ello inmediatamente."

"En verdad eso ya no es preciso desde hace unas semanas atrás…" Brock observo a la pareja despectivamente. "…o debería decir meses." La mujer miro en desconcierto, mientras el par referido agachaba sus cabezas ocultaron el sonrojo profundo. "Llevaban su relación en absoluto secreto… Incluso. De. Sus. Amigos." Marco las palabras fuertemente descriptivas fuertemente. Repentinamente los tomo por los hombros cambiando su humor a uno alegre. "…pero me alegra que finalmente sucediera. Tan solo lamento no ser el primero en enterarme. Estuve esperando eso por mucho mamá, y…"

"¡Brock!" gritaron intentando opacar la vergüenza.

"Entiendo, entiendo… solo me desquito un poco por mantenerme en la oscuridad." Relajo a la pareja, para cambiar el tema a la situación actual. "Mamá, vine a buscar mis cosas para iniciar nuestro viaje a la convención."

"¡Ah! ¿Dónde fue Forrest?" Brock Asintió. "¡Excelente! Mándale mis saludos y la mejor de las suertes, estoy segura que le ira bien." Anuncio la orgullosa madre feliz y resplandeciente. Ahora sabían claramente que el humor positivo de Brock no había venido de su padre, tan solo la apariencia.

La madre de Brock invito a pasar al par de entrenadores, mientras Ash relataba sus historias de viajes o perspectivas diferentes a las historias contadas por Brock, ocasionando varios '¡Ohh!' y '¡Ahh!' en el proceso. Misty encontró conversación con la madre de Brock, quien parecía compartir el entusiasmo de los Pokemon de agua, intercambiando datos y otras cosas. Todo esto hasta que regreso Brock ya con sus cosas listas.

"¡Bien! ¡Todo listo!" anuncio el criador en el mismo tono que su madre había usado minutos atrás. "Antes de irnos, aquí están los regalos de Dawn, no olviden que yo también ayude un poco." Brock revelo un par de paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo, cada uno con los nombres de Ash y Misty impresos respectivamente. Impacientes y curiosos, aunque unos más que otros, comenzaron a abrir los regalos.

En cada paquete había un juego de tres Pokeball, no de cualquier clase y tanto Ash como Misty no tardaron en reconocerlas. "¡Pokeball de Apricorns!" gritaron sorprendidos.

"Y hechas por el mismo Kurt: Para Misty son dos Bolas de Tracción y una Bola amigo; y para Ash son: una Bola de Tracción, una Bola amigo y una Bola Pesada." Agrego Brock felizmente. "Aunque no solo fue gracias a mí y Dawn. Lyra y Khoury también ayudaron." Esto llamo mucho la atención de Ash.

"¿Se encontraron con Lyra y Khoury?" dijo incrédulo el entrenador.

"Así es, ya llevaba cuatro medallas de Johto." Felicito el criador, ganando una sonrisa sincera del entrenador. "Y también dijo ciertas cosas interesantes." Esta vez el tono de Brock fue más acusador. Ash pareció notarlo.

"¿A-a que t-te refieres Brock?" pregunto con bastante tensión, mientras que Misty se dedicaba a observar la escena.

"Ahh… no se… le conté que tú y Misty eran novios… ella no pareció estar sorprendida, tan solo sonrió." Ash se congelo como su hubiera sido atrapado robando la comida de su madre fuera de tiempo. "….Ash."

"Err… puede que le haya dicho algo al respecto." Misty abrió los ojos como platos ante la respuesta inesperada de Ash.

"¡No que prometimos no decirle a nadie!" grito indignada.

"E-e-espera… no es como si yo haya saltado para decirle." Misty continuó mirándolo con un seño en su cara, esperando una explicación. Ash lo capto. "Fue tan solo… Lyra tiene la costumbre de querer emparejar a la gente que va conociendo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que llamaste cuando Pikachu se perdió mientras buscábamos un Gible?" Misty asintió. "En realidad todos estábamos perdidos en un laberinto subterráneo y Lyra quedo conmigo: Entonces comenzó a hablar sobre Dawn, preguntando si me gustaba más que como solo amiga," la mirada en la pelirroja se intensifico. "yo-yo no entendía a que se refería. Le dije era una gran amiga y todo eso, pero ella dijo si me gustaría alguien así como novia, yo negué inmediatamente, después de todo nadie sabía que yo ya tenía novia. Entonces llamaste y por un momento me olvide que Lyra estaba ahí, y te dije ciertas dos palabras que ella escucho…" Ash dio un suspiro, recuperando el aire levemente. "… y me vi forzado a decirle para que no insistiera con Dawn… ella me prometió que lo guardaría en secreto."

"Ah…" Misty pareció conforme con la explicación, pero más enfadada por el hecho de que esa tal Lyra hubiera querido emparejar a Ash con Dawn.

"No debes enfadarte con Ash, era Lyra quien siempre estaba intentando emparejar a las personas, incluso intento emparejar a su amigo Khoury con Dawn." Explico intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

"Supongo que no estoy enojada con Ash… pero si me encuentro con esa tal Lyra…" Ash y Brock tragaron, notando la presión repentina en el aire. Incluso los hermanos de Brock lo notaron, dando un paso colectivo hacia atrás. "ya… entonces… ¿Alguien más que sepa de nuestra relación antes de tiempo? Porque ya no voy a aguantar más secretos." Misty empuño su mano como forma de amenaza.

"Err… bien… pero no era una persona, era un Pokemon."

"¡Pika!" Esta vez fue Pikachu quien salto, mirando a su entrenador con notable señal de advertencia. Era su primer Pokemon, su mejor amigo no humano y su compañero eterno. Si alguien merecía saber primero sobre lo que tenían su entrenador y Misty seria él.

"No es nada así Pikachu, pero tenía que hacerlo… no me gustaba verlo desanimado." Y Pikachu continuo esperando. "Es… Piplup."

"¡Pikaaa!" grito el ratón eléctrico.

"Noo… espera… no entiendes, le habían destrozado el corazón. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Aquel Marril y Elekid?" la furia del ratón eléctrico se detuvo. "Puede que no haya dicho nada para que Brock y Dawn sospecharan algo, pero no podía quedarme callado. Estaba esperando esa noche para llamar a Misty cuando el apareció bastante desanimado. No podía fingir que era ignorante sobre lo que sentía…"

"Espera…" Brock interrumpió el relato. "Recuerdo que tú nunca tomaste como posible la idea de que Elekid estuviera enamorado de Marril, ¿Fingiste ser ignorante de ello?" preguntó el criador con sorpresa.

"Bien… era obvio…" Su cara tomo un leve tono carmesí, evitando la mirada de todo mundo. "… recuerdo que Misty y yo siempre peleábamos en el pasado, no recuerdo las razones, casi siempre eran motivos insignificantes: Quien era el mejor, no haber capturado suficientes Pokemon, y las que más seguido vienen a mi mente: Quien nos perdió o su bicicleta." Misty también miro al suelo apenada. "Pero siempre recuerdo que yo y ella luchábamos, nunca con alguien más. En aquel entonces no lo entendía, ni siquiera estoy seguro de entenderlo todavía pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar reírme cuando recuerdo nuestras luchas… y aunque no lo supiera era una forma en la que llamábamos la atención del otro. Lo mismo que intentaba hacer Elekid con Marril."

Brock observo atónito, Misty se encontraba en la misma situación que el criador, aunque mucho más muda. "¿Y te diste cuenta de todo eso tu solo? En realidad que te subestime, bueno, considerando en todo el tiempo en que te tardaste y para lo que tenía planeado que te dieras cuenta, fue más rápido de lo que esperaba."

Ash suspiro, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Pikachu también parecía haberse relajado en respecto a su entrenador. No fue su intención no decirlo a él primero, tan solo algo inoportuno en el camino.

"Volviendo al tema de los regalos. ¡Están geniales!" grito Misty muy feliz. "Aunque no sabré que hacer con la Bola Amigo. Sabes que mi especialidad son los Pokemon de Agua." Dijo Misty, Brock sonrió en cambio.

"Yo tenía pensado también en darte tres Bolas de Tracción, pero hubiera sido muy monótono, además tu preferencia son los tipo agua, nunca sabes si vas a capturar algún Pokemon de otro tipo. Podría serte de utilidad alguna vez." Aconsejo Brock. Ash estaba con cuidado observando las propias.

"¿Una Bola Pesada? Me hubiera servido para capturar a Snorlax… pero no sé qué otro tipo de Pokemon podría ser tan pesado." Dijo dudoso. "Aunque estoy seguro que encontrare alguno pronto." Declaro con optimismo.

Una explosión llamo la atención de todos. Brock fue el primero en relacionar la explosión. "Eso vino desde el gimnasio." Todos los integrantes dentro de la casa fueron a la ventana próxima encontrando una escena demasiado habitual. Globo con cara de Meowth situado sobre la gigantesca construcción. "¿Es que nunca se cansan?"

"¡Brock! ¡Tu padre aún está ahí!" grito Lola, la madre de Brock asustada.

"¡¿Qué esperamos? ¡A la carga!" grito Ash con decisión. El entrenador ya iba rumbo a la puerta junto a Pikachu.

"¡Espera!" grito Misty. Todos en la sala la quedaron viendo. Una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro. "Tengo una idea."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Debo decirlo Meowth, tu plan funciono a la perfección." Dijo Jessie admirando su útil obra. En la base del globo estaba una jaula de vidrio, en el interior estaban los Pokemon del gimnasio: Crobat, Geodude, Golem y Swampert. Una jaula de este tipo no contendría a este tipo de Pokemon, salvo por la implementación y modificación que había hecho el felino parlante. Rociaba una cantidad fija de agua, la cual automáticamente se drenaba por la base y repetía el ciclo. Al mismo tiempo, daba una leve descarga eléctrica que al estar húmedos, afectaba a todos por igual. Estaba totalmente indefenso. Adicionalmente el globo estaba siendo propulsado por tres turbinas manteniéndolo a flote para el terrible peso adicional de los tipo roca como Golem.

"¡Esta vez si la hiciste Meowth! ¡Ahora el jefe nos amara!" grito James igualmente optimista.

"¡Y sin los bobos nada nos detendrá!" agrego el felino.

"¡Regresen a los Pokemon!" Grito Flint aun tosiendo por el ataque de humo de Seviper.

"¡Ha! ¡Tú y que ejercito nos obligaran!" Reto Jessie. Con un sonido fuerte las luces del gimnasio se apagaron por el llamado de Jessie. Por unos segundos estuvieron totalmente a oscuras hasta que se prendiera solo en la zona donde habitualmente se pone el líder de gimnasio, revelando a tres jóvenes.

"¿Son los tontos del Equipo Rocket los que oigo?" dijo Misty, poniendo su mano cerca del oído para escuchar mejor.

"¿Nos hablan a nosotros y es con odio?" Agrego Ash en una pose opuesta a la de Misty.

"¡En el viento!" La pelirroja se situó al lado contrario, intercambiando la posición de Ash.

"¡Y luceros!" Ash tomo lugar donde estaba Misty.

"¡Escuchan atentos!" agrego Brock situándose frente a ellos dos.

"Inspirando tranquilidad, pues yo soy la reina" dijo Misty en un tono suave.

"¡Acudiendo al necesitado ante la adversidad!" El tono de Ash era duro.

"¿Aunque sea otro nombre sigue dulce la rosa?" pregunto Misty, oliendo dicha rosa.

"Rescatando a todos de forma milagrosa." Secundo Ash fingiendo un paso hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Misty!" Grito la pelirroja inclinándose hacia un lado y tomando la mano del personaje al lado opuesto.

"¡Ash!" Grito el pelinegro inclinándose igualmente hacia el lado opuesto, tomando la mano de la pelirroja para actuar como contrapeso y evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo por la inclinación.

"¡Y el galante Brock!" El criador se situaba oportunamente sobre una roca que se dejaba ver en el centro por sobre las manos de Ash y Misty.

"El Equipo Rocket será mandado a volar" Afirmo Misty

"¡Y el trio de los buenos original…!" Inicio Ash.

"¡Comenzara ya!" Gritaron los tres, señalando a Jessie, James y Meowth simultáneamente.

"¡Pi-Pikachu!" grito el ratón eléctrico saltando frente a ellos.

"Zurril zu" Agrego el último miembro delante a Pikachu.

"¡Por razones como estas se inventaron las demandas!" Grito Jessie enfadada ante la imitación de los jóvenes, mientras ellos celebraban la buena actuación que habían hecho. Por ser ignorada, gruño de forma aún más fuerte.

"Taaa… Taaa… Taaa… ¡Ta!" grito James igualmente irritado.

"Bueno… esta es la señal de fuga." Presionando un botón en su panel de control en el globo, las tres turbinas estallaron iniciando su rápida elevación.

"¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Steelix es hora!" Grito Brock enviando a su clásico Pokemon de antaño.

"¡Ayúdalo Donphan!" secundo Ash.

"¡Tú también Golduck!" agrego Misty. "Rápido, usa arañazo para separar la jaula del globo. En un rápido movimiento, saltando en un par de rocas en el gimnasio, Golduck llego a la altura necesaria, cortando el cable y regresando la jaula a tierra. El globo dejo de elevarse.

"¡No nos quitaran la gloria esta vez! ¡Los robamos limpiamente! ¡Yanmega! ¡Seviper!" grito Jessie. "¡No dejen que los bobos tomen la jaula!"

"¡Ayúdala Carnivine!" Lamentablemente para James su entrada fue la habitual, siendo 'comido' por su querido Pokemon. Usando toda su fuerza la tomo con sus manos y la envió junto a Seviper y Yanmega. Los tres Pokemon se lanzaron contra el solitario Donphan. No contaban con que Brock también estuviera atento.

"Steelix, defiéndele con Lanza Rocas." El gigantesco Pokemon enterró su enorme mandíbula en la tierra, para levantar varias rocas contra sus oponentes.

"¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Donphan usa Ataque de cuerno contra la jaula y libera a los Pokemon!" El Pokemon rápidamente hizo lo indicado por Ash, corriendo a enorme velocidad por el camino despejado. Esto no duro mucho ya que Yanmega, Seviper y Carnivine se recuperaron más rápido de lo que Brock o Steelix esperaban. Ahora el trio de Pokemon del equipo Rocket estaba delante al de Ash.

Yanmega ataco con Poder Antiguo y Carnivine con Bala Semillas. El Steelix de Brock no podía ayudar porque la Cortina de Humo de Seviper le impedía ver. Fue un doble ataque directo, derribando a Donphan y enviándolo delante a su entrenador.

"¡Golduck! ¡Ayuda a Donphan!" grito la pelirroja, aprovechando la posición a espaldas del Pokemon acuático.

"¡No tan rápido! ¡Órale Golbat!" Fue la perfecta intromisión de James. "¡Échales tu Airecito Afilado!" Por una de las raras veces, el Pokemon veneno/volador apunto bien su ataque, enviando varios cortes contra Golduck. Era un golpe directo.

"Donphan, no te preocupes." Ash saco su Pokeball para regresarlo. "Pikachu, reemplaza a Don-"

"¡Dooom!" grito con determinación, volviéndose a poner en pie. Repetidamente el Pokemon arrastro su pata derecha delantera en señal de preparación. Sus ojos fijos a su objetivo y los Pokemon oponentes no le detendrían.

"¿Quieres continuar?" pregunto Ash impresionado por el repentino lapso de determinación del Pokemon. Su mirada fija y severa fue la respuesta del entrenador. Estaba listo para lo que fuera. "¡Bien! ¡Donphan vuelve a usar Ataque de Cuerno!" El Pokemon cerró los ojos poniendo toda su fuerza y peso en el ataque, corriendo a gran velocidad, seguido por un fuerte grito en su idioma.

Yanmega y Carnivine se quedaron en frente a su paso, lanzando otra vez sus respectivos ataques de Poder Antiguo y Bala Semillas. El Pokemon tipo tierra continuo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aterrando al par de enemigos. Y a su horror mayor el Pokemon acelero su paso, su par de colmillos largos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, mostrando una presencia eléctrica azul intenso.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Ash impresionado.

"Parece que Donphan aprendió Colmillo de trueno" explico Brock en la misma actitud que su amigo.

Fue un impacto que paso a llevar al par formado de Carnivine y Yanmega, dejándolos totalmente aturdidos en el suelo. Rápidamente usando sus, ahora, colmillos electrificados impacto al jaula, liberando a todos los Pokemon en su interior. **[[N/a: Deduzco que de esta forma usaría Donphan Colmillo de Trueno, ya que el usa sus colmillos desarrollados para embestir, no para morder, por cierto si puede aprender este ataque, al igual que Colmillo de fuego]]**.

"¡Steelix! ¡Vuelve a usar Lanza Rocas!" Presionando su mandíbula en el suelo, libero varias rocas contra toda la zona, incluyendo a Seviper para enviarlo contra sus compañeros ya derribados por Donphan.

"¡Golduck! ¡Usa Aqua Jet!" Una vez recuperado del aire afilado se lanzó contra Golbat, siendo el último miembro de Pokemon villanos en juntarse. "¡Acábalos con chorro de Agua!" El Pokemon de agua dio un rápido brinco para quedar frente a ellos y a corta distancia lanzo su ataque, enviándolos justo en la canasta del globo donde estaban Jessie, James y Meowth. Donphan regreso otra vez junto a Ash.

"¡Y para terminar! ¡Donphan! ¡Defensa de Rizo!" El Pokemon de tierra junto sus pies y su trompa, formando una perfecta esfera. "¿Me das los honores Brock?"

"¡Encantado! ¡Steelix apunta hacia el Equipo Rocket y usa Cola de Hierro contra Donphan!" Con una sonrisa y recordando lo que ya había hecho antes, Azoto con su enorme cola férrea a Donphan, este comenzó a girar en pleno vuelo usando su ataque de rodada. Fue un impacto directo contra el Equipo Rocket, rompiendo la canasta y enviándolos a volar.

"¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!" gritaba Jessie.

"¿Me pregunto cuántas veces nos han mandado a volar? ¿Tal vez rompimos algún record?" dijo Meowth cruzado de brazos mientras volaba. "Tal vez nos den algo, como un Pokemon o algo para el jefe."

"Si, es decir… a mínimo una vez por capitulo ya tendríamos más de seiscientas veces, sin contar las películas y en los capítulos en este fanfic." Dijo James golpeando su mano izquierda con la derecha empuñada, calculando mentalmente.

"¡Woooobofett!" agrego el Pokemon saliendo de la nada.

"Pero por ahora…" Inicio Jessie.

"¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!" *

"¡Buen trabajo a… todos!" Ash intento decir, pero el humo de Seviper combinado con la explosión final del Equipo Rocket se filtraba en los pulmones de Ash, ocasionando que su oración fuera interrumpida por una leve tos. Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Lola llego al gimnasio, abriendo las puertas de golpe y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia su marido, quien aún se encontraba aturdido por el ataque sorpresa del Equipo Rocket.

"¡Flint! ¡Cariño! ¿Te encuentras bien?" le dijo ya abrazándolo con fuerza.

"E-estoy bien, la cola de Veneno de Seviper no es nada fácil de manejar." Contesto débilmente. "No te preocupes querida, estaré mejor en unos minutos." Tranquilizo respondiendo al abrazo tiernamente.

"No ha pasado ni un minuto juntos y ellos ya derraman miel, ¿Verdad chicos?" Brock espero alguna respuesta de ellos, pero nada vino. Curioso, se volteo de ver la enternecedora escena de sus padres, para ver a sus amigos tras de él. La escena era muy parecida a la que sus padres presentaban.

"¿Inhalaste mucho humo de Seviper?" Aunque más que una pregunta, era una demanda de parte de la pelirroja. Ash solo sonrió débilmente ante la acusación. Ambos ignorantes de que Brock les había hablado hace. "Incluso tienes humo en tu cara." Usando cariñosamente sus manos limpio las leves manchas negras en el rostro del pelinegro, causando que su risa nerviosa aumentara.

"Estoy bien Mist. Un poco de humo no me va a matar." Ambos se mantenían cercanos, igualando la escena actual de los Padres de Brock. Este por su parte miraba ambas escenas mordiéndose un trozo de su chaqueta y arrodillado. Un aura azul triste lo rodeaba.

"¿Por qué todos tienen amor menos Brock?" grito deprimido hablando en tercera persona de sí mismo. Nade noto este quejido, sumergiéndose en su propio mundo de dolor. Azurril divertido ante las acciones de este nuevo personaje, quien parecía ser amigo de su mamá y de su nuevo papá, comenzó a picarlo con una vara suelta repetidamente, sin encontrar reacción de su parte.

Pikachu, quien había estado felicitando a su amigo Donphan por tal ataque eléctrico, noto a Azurril y Brock, tan solo se encogió de hombros. Había algo en los Pokemon que les gustaba picar a las personas con una vara. El mismo lo hacía bastante seguido con Ash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Entonces tienes todo para tu viaje hijo?" pregunto Flint a su hijo despidiéndose a las afueras de su casa.

Desafortunadamente el ataque del equipo Rocket, sumado a una rápida visita al Centro Pokemon por posibles daños no notados a los Pokemon, les resto mucho tiempo de viaje a los jóvenes. Ahora el sol estaba a medio camino hacia el atardecer. Tendrían que acelerar mucho el paso para llegar mañana a tiempo al inicio de la competencia. Lo peor es que Forrest ya les había llamado desde allá.

"Si papá, no te preocupes. Siempre tengo todo cubierto." Indico Brock. Ash y Misty se despedían de todos los hermanos de Brock, al mismo tiempo que sus Pokemon. "Traten de no distraerse mucho entre ustedes y cuiden a los chicos." Ambos padres miraron al suelo avergonzados. "¿Aun tienes la lista papá?" pregunto Brock, recordando la lista dada hace ya bastante tiempo.

"Así es, todo en orden." Se reafirmó Flint.

"Eso es bueno oírlo. Adiós Papá, adiós mamá."

"Adiós hijo." Hablaron a la vez. Brock inicio el camino a la ruta hacia la Planicie Índigo, seguido de Ash y Misty.

"¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por todo!" se despidieron ambos entrenadores, escuchando la misma respuesta de la familia completa de Brock. Pikachu y Azurril igualmente se despedían en su propio idioma.

Una vez arreglado todos los problemas y de una visita a la familia de Brock nuestros héroes se dirigen rumbo a la Meseta Añil, lugar donde tendrán muchas sorpresas, muchos combates y muchos conocidos. Todo esto acercando más el momento de Ash en la Liga Sinnoh. **[[N/a: Si pensaron que esto se queda hasta aquí, se equivocan, tan solo es una buena forma de terminar con la visita a Ciudad Pewter, con un estilo de Narrador de Pokemon]]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En verdad fue un paso acelerado, porque el trio de jóvenes ya estaban agotados para cuando llego el anochecer. Sus pies palpitaban ante el dolor, en especial los de Misty, ya que habían perdido la práctica de viaje continuo. Ahora buscaron un pacífico claro a un costado del camino. Era oportuno porque un río pasaba cerca. Mientras preparaban el campo para descansar una enorme nostalgia inundo a los tres al notar lo parecido que era a lo de antaño: las tres bolsas de dormir instaladas alrededor de la fogata, un par de troncos derribados oportunos para sentarse y la famosa, y jamás olvidad por Misty, comida de Brock. Lo que cambio el ambiente era la nueva carpa que estaba a un costado. Misty no tardo en preguntar al respecto.

"La conseguimos mientras viajábamos en Hoenn, fue idea de May. No la usamos para dormir, tan solo para cambiarnos y guardar nuestras cosas." Explico Brock. "Aunque Dawn puede pasar horas ahí adentro, en especial si su pelo no está como ella quiere." Agrego divertido.

"Erso esf vvverrrchdad." Completo Ash mientras comía.

"¿Han pasado años y aún no corriges esa costumbre?" Reclamo la pelirroja ante la charla con la boca llena de su novio. Ash acelerado trago todo en un pelotón gigante, Misty lo noto y de inmediato le paso un vaso de agua, logrando pasar el alimento. "Eres incorregible."

"Sabes que la comida de Brock no la puedo rechazar. Junto a la de mi madre es la mejor del mundo." Dijo el entrenador con optimismo.

"Eso no lo puedo negar." Completo Misty, dirigiéndose hacia al criador. "Desde que nos encontramos cuando Ash inicio su desafío en la batalla de la frontera que no comía algo hecho por ti. Es toda una delicia, Brock."

Y la charla continuo. Hablando de las viejas aventuras, de las nuevas, de los conocidos y otros. Recordando momentos únicos y pensando en los que vendrían. El trio era feliz por esta primera noche en compañía, la primera después de tanto tiempo, y una de muchas por venir. Era como si el universo estuviera en equilibrio otra vez. Una vez terminado todo y cambiándose de ropa, cosa que Misty estaba más que dispuesta a hacer, después de todo esa era la peor parte dormir al aire libre, no poder encontrar un lugar para cambiarse.

El fuego de la fogata se estaba apagando, y cada uno de los entrenadores ya estaban en sus bolsas de dormir: Brock, Ash y Misty. En ese orden. Pikachu y Azurril dormidos tranquilamente entre sus entrenadores. Pero había un gran problema. Uno aun no podía conciliar el sueño. El frio desacostumbrado a la intemperie. Era frustrante el no poder encontrar el calor.

Y así lo intento por una hora. Tan solo le quedaba una vergonzosa opción, agradable, muy agradable, pero vergonzosa opción. Con cuidado observo al durmiente entrenador. Este por su parte roncaba suavemente. "Ash…" murmuro al entrenador, cuidando de no despertar a su otro compañero de viaje. Este dio como respuestas unos murmullos incomprensibles. "…Ash…" pronuncio un poco más fuerte. Este finalmente abrió sus ojos, al parecer aún estaba dormido.

"¿Mhmm…?" pregunto con sus ojos abiertos hasta la mitad.

"Tengo frio…" susurro. Su plan en su mente era simple. Una introducción a la que llamaría a ´tengo frio' y luego comenzaría con la pregunta. Pero a su sorpresa el semiinconsciente entrenador abrió un poco su bolsa de dormir, para luego moverse un poco hacia un costado de ella. Acaricio con cuidado la zona despejada sin mucha atención. Misty abrió sus ojos. Era una verdadera alegría que Ash aun estuviera dormido.

Sin cuestionar las acciones de su novio, se levantó de su bolsa de dormir para acomodarse junto a él. La proximidad forzada por el espacio limitado causo que inmediatamente la pelirroja llegara a un agradable y satisfactorio calor. Llevándola al mundo de los sueños inmediatamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Inhalar…_

_Exhalar…_

_Inhalar…_

_Exhalar…_

El suave sonido respiratorio, combinado con el adicional movimiento leve, suave y continuo de subida y bajada fue el causante de que la pelirroja despertara. Por un minuto se desoriento, sin poder recordar donde estaba, o porque no estaba en el gimnasio. Entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar uno a uno. El viaje. Pewter. Acampar. Dormir. Frio. Calor. Comodidad. Ash.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que estaba durmiendo sobre el tórax de Ash. El sonido que la despertó era la respiración de él. Por la ausencia del sol, el cual recién comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas le indico que aún era temprano. Pero era lo indicado, con Brock habían quedado en que despertarían temprano para llegar a tiempo y recobrar un poco más del tiempo perdido.

Pero otra vez dejo todo otro pensamiento o responsabilidad de lado ante la situación actual. Estaban durmiendo muy cercanamente por la bolsa de dormir, pero no era incomodo, al menos para ella no. Tenía la mejor almohada del mundo y la mejor cama en campamento que se pudiera pedir. Ante la felicidad que esto le traía se vio forzada a reforzar gustosamente su abrazo, causando que el durmiente personaje junto a ella despertara lentamente, iniciando todo por un largo bostezo.

El joven termino su bostezo y estiramiento para luego percatarse de lo que sucedía. El peso adicional. La temperatura extrañamente agradable, a pesar de ser alta. El aroma reconfortantemente familiar. Y el tiro de gracia, una vista naranja frente a él. Esto no era normal, el mundo no era de color naranja. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que él mundo no estaba de color naranja, alguien dormía junto a él. En su bolsa de dormir.

Y no cualquier alguien. Era una única persona.

"Err… ¿Misty?" pregunto inseguro de los acontecimientos recientes.

Esta rápidamente se levantó, quedando frente a frente, los brazos de la pelirroja apoyados a sus costados, pero unidos por la bolsa de dormir única. Resumiendo, ella rápidamente busco sus ojos para quedar frente a frente. "Buenos días." Fueron sus palabras.

"Bu-buenos días." Dijo inseguro de que decir. "En estos momentos tal vez sepas más que yo. ¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto yendo directo al grano. No le gustaba estar confundido, aunque esto pasara la mayoría del tiempo.

"A noche tenia frio. Tú me dejaste entrar a tu bolsa de dormir." Resumió sus acciones rápidamente. "Pero no lo hagas costumbre, fue solo por hoy mientras me vuelvo a acostumbrar a dormir afuera."

"¿No debería decirte eso yo a ti?" preguntó el entrenador, notando la contradicción en sus palabras, ella se sonrojo fuertemente. Intento buscar alguna respuesta para esconder su respuesta, pero Ash se adelantó. "Naa… está bien. Mientras Brock no se entere."

"¿Qué yo no me entere de que?" Ambos se congelaron infraganti, sonrojados al unísono e intensamente. Miraron rápidamente al origen de la voz, notando al criador Pokemon que ya hacia el desayuno. Azurril y Pikachu se reían ante la mirada de vergüenza de los dos entrenadores. "No se preocupen, sigan adelante. Estuve esperando años, creo que merezco un poco de satisfacción al saber que todo este tiempo tenía razón."

En un movimiento desesperado para salir de esta abrumante vergüenza Misty se levando de golpe con todas las intenciones de alejarse de Ash. Toda intención termino con la colisión contra la parte superior de la bolsa de dormir, la cual aún estaba cerrada entre ambos impidiendo cualquier intento de fuga rápida. Como consecuencia volvió a caer sobre el sonrojado Ash, solo que esta vez estaba completamente sobre él. Sus frentes chocaron fuertemente.

El resultado termino con ambos entrenadores aturdidos. La pelirroja completamente acostada sobre el pelinegro, con sus cabezas lado a lado. Brock solo pudo continuar riéndose, mientras devolvía su atención al desayuno. Pikachu y Azurril estaban ya de espaldas ante la risa. Era demasiada para que sus pequeñas patas pudieran aguantar sus histerias.

En un par de minutos recobraron la compostura, observando su cercana posición. De forma rápida la pelirroja tomo el cierre de la bolsa de dormir y se logró alejar. Para evitar una vergüenza mayor entro a la carpa instalada para cambiarse.

Ash se sentó observando como la pelirroja desaparecía dentro de la carpa. Por un momento miro a Brock, se alivió al ver que estaba más pendiente del desayuno que de su situación de vergüenza actual. Todavía podía sentir el extrañamente cómodo peso de Misty sobre él, su suave tacto, su aroma. Incluso inhalo significativamente al notar que el aroma de Misty seguía impregnado contra él y en su bolsa de dormir.

Poco sabía él que estaba mirando de reojo al entrenador. "_Sin duda que viajar será mucho más interesante que antes._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Misty cerró la entrada a la tienda de campaña tras ella. Dando un leve suspiro. Ella jamás anticipo el movimiento de anoche o la vergüenza que pasaría al día siguiente de ser encontrada por Brock. Tampoco podía olvidar sucedido en la bolsa de dormir. "_Lo cómodo que fue. Lo agradable que era sentir a Ash contra mí. Escuchar su respiración. Su calor. La completa seguridad y tranquilidad que otorgaba…_" Rápidamente se abofeteo. "_¡No! ¡No es el tiempo de actuar como un cachorro enfermo de amor!_..." Su mirada severa se suavizo. "…_o de lo relajante que era sentir el rítmico corazón de Ash latir… y de lo suave que se sentían sus manos contra mi cintura…_" Otra bofetada. "_¡Basta Misty! ¡Arg…! ¡Espero que jamás se entere del terrible efecto que tiene en mí!_"

Fue una de las tantas batallas que tuvo su razón contra su corazón.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Y estamos de vuelta! ¡La Planicie Índigo!" proclamo Brock admirando toda la enorme ciudad. Se caracterizaba por ser el centro más grande y la capital de todo Kanto respecto al entrenamiento Pokemon. Todos los eventos importantes relacionados con el mundo Pokemon ocurrían en este lugar. Las miradas de Ash y Misty se iluminaron.

"Recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Brock. Fue para el gran festival de May." Recordó Ash. "Este lugar siempre significa grandes batallas."

"¡Y ahora es mi turno!" anuncio Misty igualmente entusiasmada.

Mientras seguían el camino hacia el Centro Pokemon notaron lo concurrido y lo popular que era el acontecimiento próximo. Había muchos puestos ambulantes llenos de recuerdos, juegos y alimentos. Misty se vio forzada a jalar la oreja de Ash para evitar que el entrenador se distrajera con el aroma de la comida. Poco sabían ellos que no eran los únicos que estaban explorando esta maravilla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jessie, James y Meowth atravesaban la enorme multitud encubiertos con disfraces de personas normales, incluyendo al 'inadvertido' felino parlante. El grupo buscaba alguna idea para una nueva estafa o algo para sencillamente ganar más dinero, después de todo habían agotado casi por completo su capital. El único dinero que quedaba era lo necesario para una nueva y necesaria estafa. Jessie y Meowth se adelantaron observando los alrededores. James se quedó atrás más pensativo al respecto.

"Oye… Muchacho" susurro una voz. James inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos buscando al responsable. "…si, tu muchacho… aquí." El sujeto que le hablaba no era nada más que uno de los vendedores de las tiendas. Curioso ante el repentino llamado se acercó para investigar. "Te ves cómo alguien inteligente."

"¿Ah sí?" pregunto James.

"Así es, por eso te voy a decir un secreto muy único." Con un abanico de papel el vendedor golpeo su estante, el cual era un pequeño acuario. Ante eso James puso atención a su contenido. "Estoy seguro que alguien como tú ya debe saberlo, pero este es un Magikarp. El rey de todas las carpas." Por unos segundos James tuvo un leve encuentro de Deja vu. Algo que no podría recordar bien y que era extremadamente importante, pero ante la insistencia del vendedor rápidamente lo olvido. "Te preguntaras que es lo que lo hace tan especial… eso es fácil de decir. Imagina esto: Un Magikarp puede poner mil huevos, esos mil huevos ponen otros mil y esos mil otros mil. Son demasiados Magikarp en tan solo tres generaciones." Explico con gran astucia.

"¡Espere un momento!" grito James, congelando al vendedor. "¡Tu..!" grito con furia. "¡Eres…!" continuo un leve silencio. El vendedor estaba paralizado, tal vez lo habían descubierto y desde hace mucho que no lo hacían.

"¡…un gran vendedor!" grito esta vez con alegría. El vendedor se calmó de inmediato, tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

"Ahh… veo que reconoces la grandeza solo con verla. Así que dime, ¿Estás buscando una forma de ganar dinero rápido?" preguntó el vendedor. James asintió con rapidez. "Entonces este es tu día de suerte. Solo tienes que comprarme este Magikarp y no solo eso, porque me siento bondadoso te venderé una pareja de macho y hembra a todo un precio razonable."

James asintió con alegría otra vez, tal vez gastaría todo el dinero restante pero lo recuperaría fácilmente. Este día era su día de suerte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash, Misty y Brock por fin habían lograda avanzar por la enorme multitud, impidiendo milagrosamente que Ash buscara algún puesto de comida donde proveerse. Era un enorme edificio, el cual era el epicentro de todo el alboroto. ¿Cómo sabían? Decía en frente claramente "Convención de la Liga Pokemon" en la parte de afuera, pero había otro mensaje adicional que llamo la atención de Misty y que extrañamente no alerto para nada a Ash o Brock. En la parte de abajo del título había otro letrero diciendo: "Bienvenidos Cerebros Fronterizos".

"¿Vienen también Cerebros de la Frontera?" pregunto Misty curiosa.

"Eso parece." Dijo Ash perturbadoramente calmo. **[[N/a: Jamás pensé usar esa conjugación del verbo, oh dios… en realidad estoy mal y para un ingeniero es peor!]]**

"Sera mucho más interesante de lo que pensé." Agrego Brock. Esto incremento la curiosidad de Misty. El criador también se veía no muy alertado de la presencia del letrero. Si ella no lo hubiera dicho, no se hubieran molestado en anunciarlo. "_Aquí hay Meowth encerrado_." Concluyo. Sin saber que en algún lugar un Meowth parlante estornudo.

"¿Entonces que estamos esperando?" agrego Ash entusiásticamente. Sin más que decir el grupo entro en la enorme instalación, no sin antes escuchar un terrible y total grito de terror y furia, proveniente de alguien muy familiar.

"¡ESTE YA ME VIO LA CARA OTRA VEZ!"

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Misty observando a sus alrededores.

"No tengo idea, ¿Tu Brock?" preguntó Ash.

"Tampoco lo sé, pero no debe ser importante. Continuemos." El trio, encogiéndose de hombros, siguió su camino hacia el interior del edificio. Un gigantesco recibidor los esperaba. Misty se adelantó para inscribirse. Fue atendida inmediatamente.

"Buenos días. Bienvenidas a la Convención de la Liga Pokemon, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?" pregunto la joven recepcionista.

"Soy Misty, líder del gimnasio Cerulean."

"¡Ah! ¡Líder de gimnasio!" Dijo entusiasmada, rápidamente tomo los datos en la base de datos de su Computadora, al notar congruencia y comprobar la identidad de la joven, le paso un pequeño estuche metálico y una credencial que al parecer estaba lista de antes. Esto confundió bastante a la pelirroja, la recepcionista lo noto. "¿Primera vez que vienes?" pregunto otra vez. Misty asintió apenada. "Este es tu estuche de medallas." Explico.

"¿Estuche de medallas?" repitió mucho más dudosa admirando el objeto rectangular metálico de color amarillo.

"Así es, veras. Hay una competencia entre los líderes de gimnasio que asisten. La forma de participar es muy fácil. ¿Trajiste la invitación y la medalla de tu gimnasio?" otra vez pregunto. Misty rápidamente busco en su mochila, sacando la medalla cascada y su invitación. La joven tomo la medalla y la puso en la estuche. "Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es empezar a retar a otros líderes de gimnasio para ir ganando medallas hasta conseguir las ocho medallas. Una vez completado el desafío, las personas que tengan las ocho medallas para el plazo límite, que es en dos días a partir de hoy a las tres de la tarde, participaran en un torneo donde también puede haber miembros de la elite cuatro o campeones. Finalmente por primera vez además de medallas se aceptan Insignias de los Cerebros Fronterizos, participando también aquellos miembros. Si no consigues las medallas necesarias o te quedas sin ninguna quedas descalificada."

Misty se tardó unos momentos en absorber la información. Eso significaba que debía enfrentar a siete Líderes de Gimnasio y/o Cerebros Fronterizos en dos días para clasificar. Agregando el hecho de que entre los que lo logren también estarán los campeones o miembros de la Elite Cuatro. Estaba claro que no sería un torneo ordinario, ni menos uno fácil. Tan solo los mejores lograrían completar las ocho medallas y de paso ganarle a miembros de alto rango.

Una vez terminadas con las preguntas de rutina, Misty regreso donde su amigo y novio para explicarles lo que sucedía y cuál era el funcionamiento de este torneo. Ambos escucharon en asombro la explicación de la pelirroja. Terminando por mostrarles la credencial que ahora estaba puesta sobre su pecho.

**Misty**

**Líder de Gimnasio**

**Cerulean, Región Kanto**

"Se te vienen duras batallas, ¿Trajiste todos tus Pokemon?" preguntó Brock.

"Traje varios, además de que tengo el resto con la enfermera Joy en Cerulean, solo tengo que llamarla y me transportara unos de reemplazo mientras los otros se recuperan. Así que lancen lo que lancen estaré lista." Afirmo con decisión.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Apoyo Ash.

Sin más que decir el trio continúo su dirección al interior de la enorme instalación. Impresionados sería una palabra pequeña comparado a lo que estaban viendo en su interior. Era una enorme sala principal. Era prácticamente una ciudad dentro de este edificio. Había de todo: Centro Pokemon, Tienda Pokemon, Comercios y Restaurantes. En el lugar central estaban varias pantallas gigantes instaladas, cada una de estas con un número asignado, del uno al cincuenta. Resumiendo, era una pantalla para cada arena de batalla en esta instalación, batallas que se podrían ver desde aquí.

Pero su amigo y novio tenían sus propias prioridades.

"Misty. Olvide algo que debía hacer, ¿Podrías esperarme un momento?" dijo Ash repentinamente. "Debo hablar con el profesor Oak y vi unos videoteléfonos en recepción."

"Está bien, Brock y yo te esperaremos aquí." Sonrió levemente comprensiva. Ash siempre seria Ash, novio o no.

"Bien Pikachu, ¿Quieres quedarte con Misty hasta que regrese?" pregunto su entrenador a su primer Pokemon que se sentaba sobre su hombro. Este gustosamente salto hacia la pelirroja, quedando sobre su cabeza, ya que sus brazos estaban siendo ocupados por Azurril. "Gracias amigo, ¡Ya vuelvo!" Rápidamente se echó a correr a recepción.

"Supongo que por el momento, somos ustedes, yo y Brock, ¿Verdad?" Ella se volteo para ver buscar al criador, pero su lugar estaba vacío. Solo pudo gruñir. Este lugar estaba atestado de enfermeras Joy, hermosas líderes de gimnasio y miembros elite. Era todo un logro que Brock aguantara tanto tiempo a su lado. "Supongo que somos solo nosotros, chicos." Ambos Pokemon respondieron en una afirmación en su idioma. "Ahí hay un banco, esperemos ahí a Ash."

Sin más que hacer se sentó en aquel banco solitario en la instalación, soledad que no duro más de diez minutos cuando una niña vino corriendo en su dirección. Misty la observo dudosa al inicio, ya que no la reconocía. Acción totalmente opuesta en la niña.

"¡Misty!" grito ya logrando alcanzarla. "En verdad eres tú, Misty." Termino suspirando cansada.

"¿Eh? Tú me eres familiar…" Se dijo contemplándola. No podía recordar en donde había visto esa niña antes. Tendría unos nueve años recién cumplidos, más o menos la edad de Max, si no es que un poco menor.

"¿No me recuerdas? Supongo que he crecido un poco. Soy Mary, la hermana menor de Rudy, ya sabes… de las islas naranja." La niña parecía desanimada y herida al no haberla reconocido.

"¿La hermana de Rudy?" Pensó por unos instantes. Tardo un poco en relacionar todo. "¡Ah! ¡Mary! Lamento no haberte reconocido. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos." Felicito, ganando una sonrisa de parte de la pequeña. "¿Qué haces tan lejos de las Islas Naranja?"

"Vine a acompañar a mi hermano a participar. De hecho debería estar buscándome en estos momentos." Dijo apenada.

"¿Buscándote?" pregunto incrédula. "¿Te escapaste sin avisarle a tu hermano?"

"Bueno, es que te vi y quise venir a saludarte." Al parecer la niña se veía bastante emocionada al verla, con un extraño brillo esperanzador en sus ojos y que por alguna extraña razón le dio un mal presentimiento a la pelirroja. "y… ¿Verdad que esta vez vas a ser mi hermana mayor?" Las palabras de entusiasmo y de ilusión infantil aturdieron a Misty en su totalidad, al punto de no poder responder y lo peor tan solo comenzaba. "Ya no estas con ese tonto entrenador, así que ahora podrás quedarte en la isla con mi hermano y conmigo…" afirmo alegremente.

Sus palabras de descripción de Ash no afectaron tanto a Misty, después de todo venían de una niña pequeña. Pero Pikachu, que hasta ese momento estaba observando la situación sentado en el mismo banco que ella, no se quedó de brazos cruzados. De inmediato brinco hacia delante de la niña en la defensa de su entrenador, gruñendo un furioso. "¡Pika!" Sus mejillas hicieron juego con sus emociones, chispeando electricidad.

La niña un tanto asustada dio un paso hacia atrás. "Ese Pikachu…" La mirada de Mary se puso triste entendiendo el mensaje, seguido a esto miro al suelo. A Misty le dolió ver aquella desilusión en la pequeña, después de todo no era su culpa que amara a Ash y no a su hermano, era algo que no podría cambiar. En aquel instante llego su hermano.

"¡Mary! ¡Al fin te encuentro!" dijo una voz tomando repentinamente la mano de la niña. "Te dije que no te separaras de mi lado, hay mucha gente en este lugar." Regaño el recién llegado. Rápidamente dirigió su atención a Misty. "Lamento las molestias que ha dado mi hermana… sé que-" Se paralizo al notar con quien hablaba. "¿Mi-Misty?"

"En verdad ha pasado tiempo, ¿Verdad Rudy?" asintió sonriente la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie.

"Misty, los años te han dado más belleza." Alago el joven, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. "Veo que vienes como una líder de gimnasio. Me hubieras avisado que vendrías, te hubiera acompañado." Le tomo la mano suavemente. Esta rechazo la mano rápidamente. La vez pasada acepto sus halagos porque jamás había recibido unos, él fue la primera persona en notarla, sin contar el samurái que encontró con Ash al inicio de su viaje llamándola 'su musa'. También en aquel entonces en verdad era una posibilidad porque cierto entrenador aun no maduraba lo suficiente. Era tentador aceptar la oferta. Pero ahora…

"Rudy me alaga todo lo que me has dicho, pero-" Fue interrumpida por otra voz, una que esta vez reconocía fácilmente. Era Ash. Este corría rápidamente hacia ella.

"¡Misty! Lamento la demora, se tardaron más de lo que esperaba." Dijo mirando al suelo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio.

"¿Se tardaron en qué?" pregunto Misty un tanto enfadada. Ash regreso a una postura normal, revelando algo que por la posición doblada no se veía.

"¿Es que no lo ves?" Ash resalto algo enfrente a su chaqueta. Estaba a su lado izquierdo sobre la franja amarilla de su chaqueta. Misty abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que veía tomo el objeto con gran fuerza, jalando a Ash ya que estaba unido a ello. "¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas!" Misty no respondió, tan solo pudo leerlo tres veces para creerlo. Era una credencial, igual a la de ella.

**Ash**

**Cerebro de la Frontera**

**Pirámide de Batalla, Región Kanto**

"¡Pirámide de batalla!" grito emocionada, rápidamente soltó a la credencial para darle un fuerte abrazo. Claro que la credencial generaba muchas preguntas, pero Ash no bromearía en algo como esto. Era un motivo para estar orgullosa, porque no era tan solo un líder de gimnasio, era un Cerebro de la Frontera. Ash por su parte respondió feliz al abrazo, siempre dispuesto y acostumbrándose a recibir este tipo de felicitaciones de su novia.

"¿Pe-pero cómo?" finalmente pregunto la pelirroja separándose de su afectuoso abrazo para tomar a Ash por sus hombros. Este aún no se separaba completamente de su abrazo, observándola con una sincera sonrisa.

"Sucedió en Cerulean, anteayer. Es la razón por la que queme los huevos…"dijo esto último bastante apenado. Pero Misty sonrió, después de todo cualquier recuerdo de aquel día, el día en que fue en su primera cita y tuvo su primer beso, quedaría grabado en su mente por el resto de su vida. Tan solo en pensar en eso la hacía sonreír inmediatamente. Aun cuando Ash mostrara una mueca de dolor… ¿De dolor?

Su momentáneo ensueño termino cuando noto que el entrenador la había dejado ir de su leve abrazo, quejándose por un gran dolor en su pierna izquierda. Este saltaba quejando saltando en un pie. Se tardó en notar que la culpable de esto había sido Mary por una patada en aquella zona.

"¡Mary!" grito Rudy enfadado.

"¡¿Por qué tenías que llevarte a mi futura hermana?" gritaba la pequeña niña al entrenador.

"E-espera, ¿Qué? ¿Fu-futura hermana?" Entre el dolor y la confusión Ash estaba muy dudoso de que decir.

Mary iba a decir algo más, pero fue detenida por Misty, quien se había puesto a la altura de la niña pequeña. "Mary, tienes que entender que yo no puedo quedarme con tu hermano, no lo amo."

"¿Pero por qué él?" Señalo con desprecio a Ash. "Él es tan solo un niño inmaduro. Tu eres perfecta, mereces estar con mi hermano no a un niño inmaduro."

"Hehe… me alaga que creas que soy perfecta, pero la verdad es que estoy muy lejos de serlo. Me irrito con facilidad, tiendo a ser muy terca, tal vez tanto como Ash y quien sabe cuántas fallas más. Estoy segura de que no me has visto de mal humor y créeme que no te gustare en esa forma. Tan solo… lo que digo es que nadie es perfecto, así como Ash tiene muchas faltas, yo también las tengo. Pero además de la inmadurez de Ash, el puede ser tierno, divertido, leal y muchas cosas más. Cosas que yo estaba buscando y encontré, tanto sus fallas como sus virtudes, son los que hacen a Ash, Ash. Por eso mismo no puedo amar a Rudy…" Explico detalladamente, mientras que Ash se recuperaba. "¿Entiendes?"

"Yo… si, entiendo." Dijo de mala gana, Misty se puso de pie nuevamente.

"Lamento los problemas que ha dado Mary." Se disculpó Rudy. "También a ti, Ash." Ash iba a contestar, pero Misty se le adelanto.

"No te preocupes por él, le he pegado mucho más fuerte…" agrego la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"Bien entonces. Mary, recuerda que debemos ir donde la enfermera Joy. Deje los Pokemon ahí cuando note que no estabas." Dijo Rudy a su pequeña hermana, ella aun se veía bastante desanimada. "Pero me alegra saber que estas bien."

"Gracias hermano." Respondió sin gran entusiasmo.

"Vamos… luego de ir por los Pokemon, iremos por un helado, ¿Te parece?" intento animarla, y al parecer daba resultado.

"¿De vainilla y chocolate?" pregunto tratando de mantener el tono triste un poco más.

"De vainilla y chocolate." Afirmo Rudy. Rápidamente se dirigió a los dos jóvenes que observaban. "Misty, fue un placer verte otra vez. Ash… espero que esta vez sepas lo afortunado que eres."

"Eh… no te preocupes." Ash miro a Rudy con gran seriedad. "Lo sé ahora." Sin más que decir el joven de las islas naranja se alejó en compañía de su hermana dejando a par de entrenadores.

"¿Lo sabes ahora?" pregunto Misty curiosa.

"Si…" Ash tomo su mano. "…lo sé." Misty se sonrojo un poco, al ver honestidad con que lo decía. "¿Dónde está Brock?" pregunto Ash al notar al miembro faltante. Pikachu se subio al hombro de su entrenador, para darle un cordial saludo.

"No lo se… pero antes, ¿Qué es eso de Cerebro de la frontera?" le cuestiono Misty. Pikachu también se veía notablemente interesado en el nuevo 'titulo' ganado por su entrenador y amigo, porque significaba que él sería también el Pokemon de un Cerebro de la Frontera.

"Ah… en la mañana de hace dos días, mientras preparaba el desayuno y el resto d los Pokemon dormían. Brandon pasó por Cerulean para avisarme de esta reunión y de su participación, la cual tenía que faltar. Hablo con Scott y él estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Así que de ahora hasta que esto termine soy el Cerebro de la Frontera de la Instalación Pirámide de Batalla." Dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Pikachu. "Así que tendremos muchas batallas intensas amigo."

"¡Pika!" contesto con decisión.

"Supongo que eso revela todos los misterios, ahora a buscar a Brock. ¿Dónde podrá estar?" preguntó Misty.

"Sera difícil… mira." Señalo Ash a los alrededores. Había muchas personas, en especial líderes de gimnasio del género femenino. Muchas de ellas familiares a Ash y Misty. "Ahí esta Erika." Señalo Ash sorprendido.

"¡Y allá Clair!" Recordó Misty a la entrenadora de Dragones Pokemon. La inspección de líderes y reconocidos de Misty se detuvo al notar que Ash había ganado la atención de otro conocido. "¿Ash?" le pregunto curiosa.

"¡Norman!" Saludo Ash al líder de gimnasio de Hoenn. Y no venía solo, junto a él se encontraba su esposa Caroline. El recibimiento fue un rápido apretón de manos entre ambos.

"Ash, me alegra encontrarte aquí."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos." Agrego Caroline. "Has crecido bastante."

"Hehe… supongo que es lo normal." Dijo apenado un poco.

"Y Ash… ¿No me vas a presentar?" tosió Misty levemente ante la falta habitual de educación de su novio.

"Ah… si, ella es Misty, Líder del gimnasio Cerulean." Dijo Ash. Aunque noto que era bastante obvio, notando como resaltaba la credencial correspondiente a cada uno. "Misty. Ellos son Norman, líder de gimnasio de Hoenn y Caroline, su esposa. También son los padres de May y Max."

"¡¿Los padres de May y Max?" grito sorprendida. "Mucho gusto."

"Y Misty no es solo líder de gimnasio Papá." Agrego una voz familiar. Tras sus padres asomaron sus cabezas May y Max. Quien hablaba ahora era May. "También es la novia de Ash." Dijo insinuadoramente. Aunque eso era bastante obvio para sus padres, después de todo Ash y Misty aun sostenían manos. Por el momento ellos pasaron por alto la broma.

"No sabía que estarían aquí." Dijo Ash al ver a ambos amigos.

"Te dije que sería una sorpresa." Le recordó Max, las palabras que había dicho en el gimnasio Cerulean. "Para que regresar a Hoenn cuando Papá y Mamá iban a venir. Lo que no esperaba es que se colara ella." Miro de reojo despectivamente a su hermana mayor.

"¡Quería pasar tiempo con mis padres Max! Nunca estoy con ellos últimamente. Y mejor aún si voy a ver a papá competir." Discutió su hermana ante el desprecio falso de Max. "¿Y Brock no vino?" recordó finalmente.

"Si… pero se nos perdió." Dijo Misty.

"De seguro debe estar loco buscando chicas por aquí… no sabría por dónde empezar." Agrego el niño con lentes divertido. "Lo bueno es que Croagunk lo mantendrá bajo control mientras no estamos." Entonces todo tema fue olvidado cuando Max reconoció la credencial de Ash. "Pi-pi-pi… ¡Pirámide de Batalla!" grito señalando el objeto pegado a Ash. May también observo incrédula ello. "¿Co-cómo?"

Ash abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un grito muy cercano y muy familiar. El grupo miro hacia un costado para ver al derribado y totalmente adolorido Brock acercándose, o mejor dicho al Croagunk arrastrando a Brock hacia ellos. Este lo dejo 'suavemente' junto a grupo. Sin más que hacer, presiono el botón de la Pokeball en el cinturón del criador y regreso a descansar.

"Te dije que Croagunk se haría cargo." Completo Max.

"Eso te pasa por desaparecer Brock." Regaño Misty.

"No hay justicia en este mundo." Se quejaba el criador en susurros dolorosos. Pero con un rápido sacudón se puso en pie otra vez. "Pero solo por Croagunk no me rendiré." El resto, salvo por los padres de May y Max rodaron sus ojos. Rápidamente noto las presencias adicionales junto a Misty y Ash. "¿May? ¿Max? Y sus padres." Dijo sorprendido.

"Nos alegra verte como siempre Brock." Dijo May divertida. "Aunque es una pena que Dawn no esté aquí." Recordó a su colega y amiga coordinadora. "Pero supongo que debe estarla pasando bien en Sinnoh."

"Ahora… volviendo al tema del supuesto Cerebro de la Frontera." Max recalco sin perder el foco principal actual. Otra vez Ash inicio su historia breve. Max y May miraron impresionados al joven, mientras que Norman sonreía. "Eso si es increíble. ¡Habrán muchas batallas increíbles!" grito Max emocionado.

"Eso es verdad. Espero volver a enfrentarme a ti Ash. Si lo que Max dijo es cierto, entonces Slaking tendrá una dura batalla, no todos los días puedo enfrentarme a quien derroto a los cuatro gigantes legendarios." Dijo Norman con un tono de competencia. "¡Me iré a casa con la insignia del valor!"

"No si primero tengo la medalla Equilibro otra vez." reclamo Ash en el mismo tono de competencia.

Misty y Caroline observaron juntas todo el asunto, dando un sonoro suspiro. "Hombres" reclamaron a la vez. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Al parecer el fuego de batalla era compartido por ambos. Pero una mirada siniestra apareció en el rostro de la esposa del líder de gimnasio. "Ohh Norman." Al parecer su marido noto aquel tono inmediatamente, porque todo su entusiasmo se enfrió de golpe. Inmediatamente miro asustado a su esposa.

"Di-dime cariño." Tartamudeo. Solo con ver su cara confirmo sus miedos.

"Recuerda los que prometiste." Esta rápidamente tomo el brazo de él. "Nos vamos de compras." Rápidamente comenzó a jalar a Norman hacia el sector de tiendas, dejando a los jóvenes atrás. "¡May! ¡Max! ¡Estaremos de compras! ¡Nos veremos en el centro Pokemon para cuando comiencen las batallas!" y de esa forma desaparecieron mezclándose entre la gente a la lejanía.

Inmediatamente un brillo sombrío apareció en las caras de Misty y May. Las dos se miraron como cómplices. Ash, Max y Brock tragaron sonoramente, dando un paso hacia atrás colectivamente en temor. Todos ellos con sus propios pensamientos de terror absoluto y dilemas morales internos.

"_Por favor Arceus… sé que estas de mi lado. Ayúdame. No me importa en qué forma. Podrías enviar a Gary o Paul… incluso ambos, o podrías hacerme batallar con Paul de compañero otra vez, ¡Lo que sea!_" Imploraba Ash.

"_Técnicamente no es mi responsabilidad. Tan solo son amigas. Para eso Misty tiene a Ash y May tiene a Max. No me necesitan. Tal vez si les doy la excusa de que Forrest me necesita, me dejen ir. Pero no puedo abandonar a Ash y Max en esto. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres Brock? ¡No! En esta ocasión están por su cuenta._" Se cuestionaba Brock severamente. Era uno de esos momentos donde la amistad se ponía a prueba.

"_Piensa Max, piensa. Se supone que tú eres el cerebro en la familia… ah… a quien engaño, sin en momentos de presión como este no puedo pensar. Tal vez a Ash se le ocurra algo. Él es quien improvisa en estos casos._" Eran los pensamientos de joven.

Pero la verdad era que no veían rayo de esperanza alguno. Después de todo, no había nada peor que una mujer de compras, Norman y Caroline eran la prueba de ello. O por lo menos hasta que Ash y Brock escucharan la divina voz, divina por su rescate, de alguien muy familiar a ellos. Incluso decía sus nombres.

"¿Ash? ¿Brock?" El trio de muchachos, incluyendo a Max suspiro aliviado al escuchar una voz distractora, mientras que May y Misty mostraba seños de enojo. Ninguno de los presentes que lo conocían esperaron verlo, y al parecer él tampoco. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Reggie. ¿Cómo estás?" Ash salto emocionado para estrecharle su mano amistosamente, quizás demasiado amistoso para el disgusto de Misty. Pero claro, el salvador de Sinnoh merecía las felicitaciones. "¡No sabes la alegría que me da verte!"

"¡Es verdad!" secundo Brock. "Digo…" noto de reojo las miradas laser de May y Misty. "…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos."

"¿Ash? ¿Brock? ¿Quién es él? Porque debo darle las gracias por-"

_**¡Tap!**_

Las manos de Brock y Ash taparon la boca del niño. Este de inmediato se percató de su falta, notando las miradas de odio de Misty y May dirigidas hacia él. "…quiero decir, debo saludarlo correctamente. No nos hemos presentado. Soy Max" Rectifico el niño convincentemente.

"Yo soy Misty…" gruño la pelirroja al 'inoportuno'.

"Y yo May." Agrego en el mismo tono la coordinadora.

"Mucho gusto, soy Reggie, criador Pokemon de Sinnoh. Debo decir que no esperaba verlos aquí, aunque eso explica porque desapareciste de Sinnoh. Un chico llamado Barry ha estado buscándote por todos lados para tener una batalla contigo. Dijo algo como 'Si Ash no aparece voy a tener que multarlo' o algo por el estilo." Trato de recordar Reggie.

"Si… eso suena a algo que diría Barry." Comento Ash divertido. "Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué haces en Kanto?"

"Eso es fácil. Es primera vez que Maylene viene a este tipo de competencia, después de todo no tiene mucho tiempo como líder de gimnasio y me pidió que viniera para tranquilizarla un poco." Explico el criador.

"¿Maylene está aquí?" dijeron Ash y Brock a la vez.

"Así es." La propia nombrada fue quien respondió, llegando junto a Lucario. "Ya revise mis Pokemon en el Centro Pokemon, Reggie. Están en perfecta salud." De inmediato su atención regreso a Ash. "Debo agradecerles, a ti y a Dawn." Confeso haciendo una reverencia, la cual Lucario repitió. Incluso antes de que pudieran responder estos, May y Max saltaron al ver el Pokemon principal de la líder.

"¡Es un Lucario!" dijeron sorprendidos. La coordinadora rápidamente saco su Pokedex.

**Dexter: Lucario, el Pokemon Aura y forma evolucionada de Riolu. Si se ha entrenado bien, puede percibir auras e identificar y asimilar sentimientos a un Kilómetro.**

Por su parte. Ash seguía dudoso respecto al agradecimiento de Maylene. "¿Por qué me agradeces?" dijo dudoso.

"Fue la batalla contra Dawn y contra ti que me logro regresar el ánimo por las batallas, nunca antes me había sentido más fuerte." Confeso la líder de gimnasio.

"Eso es verdad." Secundo Reggie. "Desde que ustedes dos se enfrentaron a ella, no ha perdido una sola batalla. Ahora es una de las líderes de gimnasio más temidas de Sinnoh." Explico sorprendiendo mucho más a Ash y Brock. También noto la credencial de Ash. "Ce-cerebro de la Frontera…" murmuro impactado. No, impactado sería una palabra pobre para lo que sentía en este momento el criador. Después de todo no era cualquier Cerebro de la Frontera. Claramente decía 'Pirámide de Batalla', Ash era el equivalente a Brandon.

"¿Eh? Si, para ponerlo simple Brandon me eligió como su suplente, no podía venir porque tenía cosas pendientes en Sinnoh y Scott no podía dejar que faltara uno de los Cerebros de la frontera a su primera reunión con la Liga." Explico un tanto apenado. La expresión de sorpresa llegaba a todos los que hablaban con él. "Así que mientras esta conferencia dure, soy un Cerebro de la Frontera."

Mientras Maylene felicitaba a Ash, Reggie pareció pensativo. Muy sumergido en sus pensamientos y Brock pareció notarlo inmediatamente. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto su colega criador.

"Ash…" Su mirada se veía seria y sin titubeos. "¡Te reto a una batalla por la insignia del valor!" La conversación de Maylene con los amigos de Ash llego a un final abrupto al escuchar las palabras de Reggie.

"E-e-espera… ¡¿Qué?" grito Ash horrorizado, impactado, sorprendido y tantas cosas más. Esto no era algo de todos los días. El resto de sus amigos y novia tampoco podían hablar al respecto.

"Por supuesto que él acepta." Todos buscaron a quien hablaba. Era el propio Scott había llegado a su discusión. Debido a la impresión Ash intentaba desesperadamente decir algo, pero su sorpresa masiva lo dejo mudo. "Es parte del trabajo Ash, tienes que hacerlo."

"Pero pensé que sería tan solo un reemplazo de Brandon en la competencia, además necesito la Insignia del Valor para competir." Reclamo el entrenador confuso.

"Con mayor razón no puedes perder." Respondió alegremente Scott. Ash intentaba decir algo, era como si una nueva carga hubiera llegado. Otra vez se había metido en un desafío, ¿De líder de Gimnasio a Cerebro de la Frontera? Eran los lados completamente opuestos a los que normalmente tomaba. En verdad que el entrenador, ahora Cerebro fronterizo, intentaba responder, pero las palabras no lograban salir debido a la repentina sorpresa.

Sintió oportunamente una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro, este se volteo a ver de quien se trataba, solo para toparse con un par de ojos verde-azulados. "Calma Ash, lo haras bien." Era Misty.

Era lo que en este momento necesitaba. Una base para apoyarse y justamente llego ella, quitándole sus miedos. Rápidamente inhalo y exhalo, mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la pelirroja, logrando recuperar su compostura. Rápidamente se volteo a Reggie, quien esperaba una respuesta. "¡Por supuesto!" respondió con la misma mirada seria.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Sera una batalla total de seis contra seis, ambos entrenadores pueden intercambiar Pokemon!" Eran las palabras de árbitro en la arena de batalla neutra. En las gradas se encontraban: los amigos de Ash, Maylene y Scott. Y sentados discretamente en unas filas más arriba se encontraban Rudy y Mary, interesados bastante en esta batalla, después de todo debía observar las habilidades de la competencia.

Pero no era los únicos viendo la batalla. En la parte central del complejo, muchas personas observaban una de las pantallas que ya mostraba iniciar una batalla antes de tiempo. Las personas presentes, como líderes de gimnasio y cerebros fronterizos observaron interesados. La mayoría reconoció a cierto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Se escuchó varios murmullos con el nombre del entrenador en pantalla.

Al ver tal promesa de batalla, alguno de ellos no quisieron perder la oportunidad de verlo en persona. En tan solo un par de minutos, el numero solitario de ocho observadores aumento a más de veinte. Todos ellos sentándose en partes diferentes del estadio, y algunos de ellos sentándose cerca de los amigos de Ash. Sin duda que estos eran los más sorprendidos al ver tantas caras familiares presentarse la batalla, más aun que recordaran a Ash o a ellos.

"Brock, May, Max" dijo la voz de una joven. Los nombrados miraron a quien se sentaba junto a Scott. "Me sorprende verlos aquí."

"Anabel" se escuchó al unísono. Pero no fue la única en acercarse a ellos, tan solo la primera. Sentándose junto a la Doncella de Salón vinieron otros dos personajes, que Brock reconoció inmediatamente. "¿Volkner? ¿Palmer?" Estos dos pasaron frente a los jóvenes, sentándose en los asientos vacíos junto a Brock. El Cerebro de Sinnoh fue quien se sentó junto al criador.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien! Si no es gran Brock" declaro Palmer con su entusiasmo habitual. "¿Y su otra amiga? ¿No esta con ustedes?"

"Dawn tenía que regresar a Sinnoh." Comento recordando al miembro faltante de su grupo. "Misty, May, Max, ellos son Palmer y Volkner. Palmer es un Cerebro de la Frontera de Sinnoh y Volkner es uno de los Lideres de Gimnasio de Sinnoh." Explico el criador.

"Y quien tuvo el honor de darle la octava medalla a Ash." Completo el especialista en tipo eléctrico.

"¡Ha Ha Ha! Y por supuesto, gracias a mí. ¡El grandioso Volkner!" Confeso sin pena y con gran orgullo Palmer. "Sabía que Ash se encargaría de regresarle la chispa a Volkner, y con una determinación, agallas y estilo de batalla como esas, ¡No lo dude ni un instante!" El cerebro fronterizo puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "Volkner me conto que Grotle evoluciono en Torterra. ¡Rhyperior está esperando una revancha!"

"Ahora sé de donde saco todo ese entusiasmo Barry." Dijo Brock divertido.

Y las sorpresas del día no terminaban, porque una última persona llego para sentarse junto a Anabel. "¡Misty! ¡Brock! Me alegra verlos." A la alegría de Misty, finalmente veía alguien familiar.

"Clair, ha pasado mucho tiempo." Dijo la pelirroja. De un momento a otro Brock ya estaba arrodillado frente a la Líder Dragón.

"¡Hermosa Clair! Pese a que los años han pasado desde que nos vimos, mi amor por ti sigue igual de fuerte, porque fue el despótico destino quien se encargó de separarnos y reencontrarnos en este lugar tan especial." Toda declaración llego a su fin cuando Misty jalo la oreja del 'encendido' criador, regresándolo a su asiento. Rápidamente ignoraron el breve salto del criador.

"Me sorprende que tantas personas recuerden a Ash. Retadores a los gimnasio vienen todos los días." Dijo Misty.

"Retadores como Ash no se olvidan fácilmente." Declaro Clair.

"¡Eso es verdad!" Nuevamente Palmer entro en acción. "¡Él es uno de esos entrenadores que logra sacar lo mejor de sus oponentes! Una vez que te enfrentas a Ash, ganes o pierdas, no lo olvidas jamás."

"Yo podría afirmar eso." Agrego Anabel. "Él tiene ese fuego interior que irradia a sus oponentes en batalla. Hace querer esforzarte y sacar lo mejor que tienes de tus Pokemon. Sin contar que su estilo de batalla es bastante interesante. Siempre saca alguna estrategia impensable que te deja mudo."

"Y que lo digas." Completo Clair la idea.

"¡Wow! ¡Es increíble que estemos rodeados de tantas personas importantes!" dijo Max entusiasmado. "Me hace preguntar a quién conoceremos después."

"¿Y yo que? ¿No soy importante?" En la hilera de atrás de asientos estaban Norman y Caroline.

"¡Papá!" gritaron May y Max. "Pensé que estabas de compras con mamá."

"Digamos que llamo bastante la atención el que una batalla comenzara antes de la competencia." Aseguro Norman, pero este rápidamente se acercó al oído de Max. "Recuérdame agradecerle a Ash por eso. Me salvo de una grande."

Lo que no sabían es que Misty, May y Caroline escucharon claramente todo. Tan solo llego un pensamiento unánime a sus mentes. "_**¡Estás muerto Ketchum!**_" Todas culparon su arruinada mañana de compras.

"¡El Cerebro de la Frontera Ash Ketchum debe enviar al primer Pokemon!" Fue el anuncio del árbitro que sorprendió a todos los que no sabían la noticia. Otra vez debían aclarar los asuntos, esta vez con los líderes de gimnasio y cerebros fronterizos. Todo antes de iniciar la batalla claro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Bien! ¡Muk! ¡Yo te elijo!" El Pokemon veneno de Ash hizo su aparición. Este de inmediato se lanzó contra Ash en un cariñoso abrazo. "Ya Muk, se que te gusta estar en batalla, pero primero terminemos esto.

"¡MAAAK!" Fue la respuesta afectuosa del Pokemon regresando al campo de batalla.

"¿Muk?" dijo sorprendido Reggie. "No sabía que tenías uno."

"Mis Pokemon de Sinnoh están esperando más batallas y pensé que sería tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis antiguos Pokemon." Confeso Ash al criador, quien por su parte estaba sorprendido. Hasta que apareciera Muk estaba preparando sus estrategias para los Pokemon de Sinnoh de Ash. Eso dificultaría mucho las cosas. No sabía qué tipo de Pokemon tendría Ash preparado para su arsenal.

"En ese caso, ¡Staraptor preséntate a la batalla!" el Pokemon depredador apareció.

"¡Staraptor!" grito con decisión el Pokemon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ash usara a Muk y Reggie a Staraptor." Comento Brock interesado. Era una suerte para Misty que Ash ya le hubiera contado todo sobre el hermano mayor de Paul y de sus encuentros.

"Muk y Staraptor." Repitió May sorprendida, sacando a su Pokedex. "Recuerdo que Ash también tiene un Staraptor."

**Dexter: Muk, el Pokemon Lodo y forma evolucionada de Grimer. Su cuerpo segrega un fluido toxico que elimina la vida vegetal cuando la toca.**

**Dexter: Staraptor, el Pokemon Ave Depredadora y forma evolucionada de Staravia. Jamás deja de atacar, aunque le hayan herido. Le preocupa mucho la forma de su cresta.**

"Esto será difícil para Ash, él fue quien le ayudo a enseñar Ave Brava al Staravia de Ash." Explico Brock.

"Muk siempre ha contado con grandes sorpresas. Recuerdo que la última vez le dio bastantes problemas al Scizor de Gary." Recordó Misty la última batalla vista del Pokemon veneno.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Comiencen!" indico el árbitro.

"¡Staraptor Multiplícate!" Y de inmediato aparecieron diez aves rodeando a Muk.

"¡Muk ataca con Bomba de Lodo!" El Muk de Ash comenzó a atacar uno por uno para localizar al objetivo, pero eran demasiado para acertar a tiempo.

"¡Onda de Calor Staraptor!" Localizado a espaldas de su oponente Staraptor lanzo con sus alas una oleada de aire caliente. Golpeando al Pokemon veneno directamente. Notando el daño hecho, Reggie decidió continuar con su estrategia. "¡Vuelve a usar Onda de Calor!"

"¡Muk! ¡Defiéndete con Alarido!" Eso Reggie no lo vio venir. Con un ensordecedor grito de Muk paro por completo la Onda de Calor, logrando afectar a Staraptor. No sobraba decir que el criador estaba estupefacto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Cómo pudo eso funcionar?" dijo impresionado Max.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡A eso le llamo una defensa sonora!" Se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Todos se voltearon para ver a Byron en la parte superior de las gradas, con su típica palas sobre su espalda. Su hijo, Roark estaba a un costado con una sonrisa. "Y creí que mi Steelix tenía una garganta fuerte."

"Hehe… supongo que la imitación es la mejor forma de alago." Comento Brock igualmente divertido, todos esperaban una explicación. "Él es Byron, se podría decir que de él saco la idea Ash para usar Alarido como defensa." Con los que todos pronunciaron un unísono 'Ohh…'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡No dejaremos que eso nos detenga! ¡Staraptor usa Ave Brava!" Recuperándose de la momentánea sordera, en un clavado espectacular Staraptor se lanzó contra Muk. Como si fuera cubierto con fuego Staraptor aceleraba, hasta que llego a una estabilidad tomando una coloración Azul brillante.

"¡Espéralo Muk!" El grito del Ave se escuchaba cada vez más cercano. "¡Ahora usa Plancha!" Antes de que impactara el ataque Ave Brava, Muk se transformó en una verdadera ola viscosa, cubriendo completamente a Staraptor. Adicionalmente su contextura blanda amortiguo el impacto de Ave Brava. Ahora Staraptor estaba atrapado bajo Muk.

"¡No! ¡Staraptor!" grito Reggie impresionado. Pese al gran tamaño del ave, Muk demostraba su enorme corpulencia cubriéndolo en su totalidad. No podría ni siquiera regresarlo a su Pokeball.

"¡Ahora Muk! ¡Toxico!" usando su facultad de falta de un cuerpo solido Muk movió su boca bajo su cuerpo, en donde se encontraba encerrado Staraptor. Tan solo se pudo ver una leve fuga de gases a unos costados de Muk. Y Reggie estaba impotente. "¡Vuelve a usar Plancha!" Muk dio un breve salto para volverlo a aplanar, pero Staraptor logró escapar.

"Bien hecho Staraptor…" felicito Reggie.

"Starap-" Su grito de alegría paro en seco cuando el ave fue rodeada por un terrible destello purpura, soltando un severo quejido. "¡Stara!" grito con dolor.

"¡Oh no! ¡Staraptor regresa!" Ahora Reggie sabía que esto estaba mal. Staraptor estaba con envenenamiento severo, la peor forma de envenenamiento en existencia. La única forma de parar el daño era regresarlo a su Pokeball. "Es un poderoso Muk al que tienes ahí Ash. Pero eso no cambia nada. ¡Ampharos presentante a la batalla!"

"¡Ampha!" grito decidido el Pokemon de Johto.

"¿Ampharos?" se preguntó sorprendido Ash.

"¡Pantalla de Luz, Ampharos!" Grito Reggie. Mientras Muk observaba atento este suceso, mientras Ash gruñía. Muk se especializaba en ataques tipo veneno de categoría especial, eso significaba que ya no serían tan útiles, no en un ataque definitivo. "Regresa Ampharos." También mostraba tener un estilo similar al de Paul. "¡Ursaring, es hora!" Ash observo atontado, a su vez el Pokemon gritaba en una combinación de fuerza y furia. "Paul me lo encargó y pensé que sería interesante probarlo en batalla."

"_Es el mismo Ursaring de Paul_." Pensó sorprendido. "Regresa Muk… ¡Kingler, yo te elijo!" Fue un intercambio automático, lo que Reggie observaba con atención. Algo cambio en Ash, una persona normal no lo notaria, tan solo alguien que se hubiera enfrentado a él con anterioridad. No era su estilo en batalla, era algo más; en apariencia, en voz, en comandos, todo era igual, pero había algo que no podía definir, lo que parecía ser bastante impresionante. Era fuerte, Reggie sabía que era fuerte, aunque por unos momentos dudo que derrotara a Brandon por su Batalla contra Paul.

"_En su interior, su espíritu. Siempre tuvo la determinación y la fuerza, pero su espíritu no estaba. ¿Qué fue lo que le cambio? ¿La derrota contra Paul? O me pregunto si en realidad vi al verdadero Ash._" Llego a la conclusión en su mente. Lamentablemente este no era el momento para pensar en cambios, debía enfocarse en la batalla actual. "¡Ursaring, usa Brazo Martillo!"

"¡Uhhraah!" grito con furia para lanzarse contra Kingler a toda potencia. Sus brazos brillaban intensamente.

Ash se tensó, repasando por unos instantes los momentos en que aquel Pokemon había atacado con furia a sus Pokemon: Buizel, Pikachu, Chimchar; esto rápidamente quedo atrás, mostrando su sonrisa habitual y característica. "¡Kingler, ataca con Martillazo!"

"¡Kuki!" Grito haciendo brillar su gigantesca tenaza. Ambos ataques colisionaron, a pesar de que Ursaring usaba ambos brazos y logrando hundir al Kingler de Ash en un cráter. Reggie por un momento sonrió en satisfacción al ver el polvo levantarse, esa sonrisa no duro porque Kingler estaba contrarrestando el ataque desde dentro del ataque. Ambos Pokemon empujaban, demostrando que su fuerza era igual.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ahora gira con Martillazo!" El Pokemon de agua dejo de empujar, ocasionando que Ursaring perdiera el balance hacia adelante. Kingler volvió a encender su tenaza, dando un rápido giro sobre propio eje, golpeando al desestabilizado Ursaring en las rodillas. El poderoso Pokemon Hibernante cayó al suelo boca arriba, mientras que el Pokemon Tenaza quedo sobre el con su tenaza apuntado directamente sobre su cara. "¡Guillotina!"

Reggie observo incrédulo la escena, no esperaba tal movimiento. Incluso intento advertir al su Pokemon, pero él estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse. Fue rápido y con resultados instantáneos, era cuestión que la tenaza brillante presionara el cuello de su oponente derribado. Esta acción no se vio, pero Kingler salió caminando como siempre de forma lateral, en el interior estaba inconsciente su oponente. El criador recordaba que había tenido bastantes problemas con Ursaring, Pikachu no había podido en su contra y ahora aquel Kingler lo derroto con facilidad, en tan solo tres movimientos, tres pasos a la victoria: Contuvo el ataque, lo saco de balance y finalmente lanzo un ataque definitivo.

"¡Ursaring no puede continuar! ¡Kingler es el ganador!" El árbitro del encuentro anuncio. La imagen del Pokemon correspondiente en la gran pantalla se apagó. Reggie trago, su nerviosismo fue cambiado por entusiasmo.

"Debo decirlo, Ash. Me tienes sorprendido, ahora entiendo porque tienes la insignia del valor, pero créeme, esto acaba de comenzar. ¡Ampharos! ¡Es hora!" Ash observó como el Pokemon eléctrico de Reggie regresaba al combate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Me pregunto que estará pensando Ash." Dijo Brock. **[[N/a: La respuesta a esta pregunta esta al inicio del capítulo]]**

"¡Y Ash lleva la ventaja! Me sorprende que Guillotina haya funcionado." Confeso Max.

"Es verdad, la forma en que uso Martillazo para poner a favor el peso de Ursaring fue increíble." Agrego Anabel. "Era una orden compleja, pero Kingler pudo interpretarla con facilidad. Eso demuestra que Ash aun mantiene buena conexión con sus Pokemon."

"Solo espero que no se confié." Reclamo preocupada Misty.

"También es impresionante el progreso de Ash. Aquel Ursaring le dio muchos problemas a en la batalla pasada contra Paul." Dijo Brock. "Tan solo Chimchar antes de evolucionar pudo derrotarlo."

"¿Batalla contra Paul? ¿Te refieres a ese rival del que Ash, del que tú y Dawn siempre hablan?" pregunto Max. Brock asintió. "¿Y por qué lo tiene Reggie?" agrego aún más dudoso.

"Reggie es un criador Pokemon y el hermano mayor de Paul." Ante eso May y Max quedaron mudos. "Es un antiguo entrenador Pokemon, pero se retiró luego de perder contra Brandon." Explico con más detalles el criador.

"Entonces por eso reto a Ash." Dijo Misty impresionada. Es verdad que sabía mucho, pero siempre a Ash se le escapaban algunos detalles. Incluyendo el hecho de que Reggie fue entrenador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡No dejaremos que la ventaja de tipo nos intimide! ¿Verdad Kingler?" grito Ash dándole confianza a su Pokemon.

"¡Kuki!" respondió su Pokemon oprimiendo su gigantesca tenaza varias veces.

"Pensé que esos errores de juicio los habías superado desde tu batalla con Paul, te demostrare lo equivocado que estas. ¡Ampharos Golpe Trueno!" Rápidamente Ampharos se lanzó contra su oponente de debilidad.

"¡Veras que no puedes subestimar la tenaza de Kingler!" Estaba claro que Kingler no es un Pokemon muy veloz, pero Ash tenía métodos para hacerlos más rápidos. "¡Martillazo al suelo!" Como si se tratara de una garrocha o del cuerno de Heracross, Kingler se auto propulso hacia su oponente. "¡Vuelve a usar Martillazo contra Ampharos!"

"¡Kuki!" Gruño con fuerza cuando Tenaza y puño se encontraron, creando una enorme explosión.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Crónicas Pokemon:**

**No es el final de una ambición, tan solo el inicio de otro.**

La región Sinnoh es un muy buen lugar para vivir donde los humanos y Pokemon están en armonía, no importa en el lugar que te encuentres. Ya sea en el clima templado y agradable de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, o incluso en las heladas tierras de Ciudad Snowpoint, de día o de noche, invierno o verano. Es un lugar perfecto para vacacionar en cualquier parte. O por lo menos casi en cualquier parte. Como en Monte Coronet, una de las zonas con climas más extremos del planeta, tan solo comparable a Monte Pureza de Jhoto. No cualquier persona se atrevería a ir a este lugar de noche.

Una silueta entre la espesa tormenta de nieve se podía observar con mucha dificultad, tan solo para el ojo agudo. En ella una muchacha totalmente abrigada y preparada para tales elementos naturales extremos. Pese a todo el factor climático no se veía para nada desalentada, es más, una gran sonrisa se podía observar en sus labios, mientras escaneaba con un aparato un trozo resaltante carmesí de entre la nieve.

"_Entonces… ¿Lo tienes Domino?_" dijo una voz de hombre proveniente del mismo aparato.

"Así es. Fragmentos de la mítica Cadena Roja." Aseguro la muchacha rubia. Se escuchó una sorpresiva risa de triunfo del comunicador. "Es tal y como nos dijeron." Ella misma se mostraba muy asombrada ante el descubrimiento, pero más que nada entusiasmada.

"_Bien, repórtate a la base con las muestras cuanto antes. Una vez aquí comenzaremos con las medidas._" Afirmo con voz severa.

"¡Si señor Giovanni!" respondió con decisión. La comunicación cesó inmediatamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Es tal y como dijeron." Dijo Giovanni en un tono complacido. "Y por supuesto que cumpliré mi parte del trato. Oficialmente desde hoy forman parte del Equipo Rocket. Comandantes: Saturn, Mars, Jupiter. Sean bienvenidos." Agrego cordialmente. "Archer, llévalos para que se preparen y escojan uniformes." Sin decir más, volteo su silla mirando por la ventana de la de su oficina. A diferencia del actual Sinnoh, en Kanto el sol estaba recién saliendo. Lentamente acaricio la cabeza de su Persian. "Hoy es un nuevo día para el Equipo Rocket. Una nueva era está por comenzar."

El Pokemon a su costado ronroneo ante la caricia del hombre, gustoso de saber que era feliz.

"Cyrus fue un líder débil, de mente débil. Se dejó llevar ante el poder, no siendo capaz de manejarlo. Pero yo estoy preparado, el mundo no sabrá que lo golpeo." Sonrió ambiciosamente. "Es verdad que fue un tonto, pero su descubrimiento si es importante. Si la Cadena Roja fue capaz de controlar a seres divinos como Dialga y Palkia, entonces mi pequeño proyecto por fin será mío. Y por más fuerte que sea su voluntad… le será imposible escapar de mi control…" La caricia sobre Persian ceso, juntando sus manos al frente de su regazo.

"_¿No es asi…? ¿Mewtwo?_" pensó, en aquel Pokemon que estaría en algún lugar del mundo. Esperando para ser controlado, y con él, la llave a un nuevo mundo. Su mundo.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola! ¡Finalmente un nuevo capitulo! Se que deben haber quejas, quien sabe cuantas, es decir... lo intente, en verdad intente poner a Rudy de mejor forma, pero no me dio, no me cuadro. Espero que por lo menos esten un poco satisfechos y si... Misty esta sentada junto al enemigo (Anabel), pero eso es para otro capitulo. Ahora, los sigueintes dos capitulos seran en un formato diferente, preparandolos para ellos cambie un poco el sistema de este, dejando el titulo para despues de una breve introduccion al estilo Pokemon. Los siguientes dos capitulos seran divididos en sub capitulos (En uno grande vienen varios pequeños), siendo divididos por los enfretamientos que deben tener Ash y Misty para completar las ocho medallas para participar. luego vienen dos capitulos mas (o tal vez uno) mostrando a quienes logran tener las 8 medallas y sus combates (obviamente enfocandome en Ash y Misty) y finalmente regresamos a Sinnoh... ¡Yahoo! ¡Urra! y todo eso... Ahora estoy esperando el nombre de la conferencia en sinnoh... me lo se en ingles... pero no estoy muy seguro de como debo traducirlo.**

**¿Les gusto el lema version 'bobos'? Intente darle la mejor credibilidad posible, aun recuerdo cuando vi el de duplica (han pasado eones desde aquel y quise actualizarlo un poco). y luego vi la version en sinnoh... hahahaha! Ultimamente James me esta matando de risa con sus lemas... hasta ahora el mejor fue "Blablablabla la reina" Dios no podia parar de reir...**

**En fin, no he podido avanzar mucho porque ando algo ocupadillo, ademas de que me llego el dragon Ball raging blast 2, tal vez a muchos no les guste, pero es algo que corre por mis venas al igual que los juegos de pkmn. Intentare traer el proximo cap dentro de las siguientes dos semanas. Sacando cuentas, faltan como 4 capitulos para que regresen a Sinnoh (Con misty) y si... en el anime tengo este presentimiento de que Misty aparecera aunque sea por un par de capitulos. ¿Porque? Veamos, Gary no aparecio en todo hoenn hasta el final, (saga sinnoh) salvo por un par de recuerdos donde Ash se recuerda viendo una pelicula con su mama, gary y el profesor oak (que curiosamente el personaje de la pelicula es red, Capitulo: "Luces, Camerupt, Accion") y Misty solo fue mencionada por su señuelo en sinnoh. Ahora es el turno de que ella regrese (aunque sea por un par de capitulos) ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero verla! ¡Como estara vestida! WAA...**

**Finalmente ando algo depresivo, en internet de lo unico que hablan es de pearl y advance ships... es muy deprimente, incluso ya los nuevos televidentes de pokemon no conocen a Misty. (tengo un primo que empeso a ver fanaticamente diamante y perla y él sabia algo de hoenn, nada de kanto. ni siquiera sabia de Misty. El solo insisitia en Dawn, Dawn, Dawn... bblablabla... cuando le mostre los viejos capitulos de Pokemon se fue de espaldas. Y en verdad noto que Ash ha avanzado bastante desde entonces.) Necesito que regrese Misty. No se que tienen en su contra los creadores de Pokemon. Ella era la pareja de Ash desde que antes de que May y Dawn fueran proyecto. ¡Antes de que existiera sceptile! ¿Que le sucede a toda la gente?**

**Uff... ya me voy. Por ahora lo unico que me quedan son unos cuantos fanfics recientes. (aun hay gente ahi afuera que no se riende, gente que sabe que Misty fue unica y sera unica) ¿Pusieron alguna cancion cuando se fue May? ¿Cuando se fue Dawn? ¿Lloro Ash? ¡No! ¡Solo con la salida de Misty! ¡Ella es la primera! ¡Por siempre!**

**ACTUALIZACION 18/12/10**

**Lo se, no tienen que decirlo, un breve bonus. Como dije antes, estaba esperando el final del complot Equipo Galactico para terminar de idear mi complot. Se que el complot termino hace mucho en otros paises, pero esperaba de que terminara aqui (queria verlo por primera vez en mi idioma nativo). Asi que puedo decir, se viene algo grande. No seria Pokemon sin una organizacion que intenta conquistar al mundo y que mejor organizacion que la de Giovanni. (Debo decirlo, como villano se gano mi respeto). No se preocupen, aun queda mucho por delante. Me tarde de mas en idear un complot complejo e interesante, ademas de que tuve que hacer investigacion previa (Capitulos y Wikidex). Me gusta tener una buena base antes de iniciar algo. **

**Domino es una agente de Equipo Rocket, la que aparecio en el especial de Pokemon "Mewtwo Regresa". Archer es un ejecutivo rocket, que sale en los juegos heartgold soulsilver y los otros tres... ya deben saberlo.**

**Se que muchos esperaban la parte final del Bonus "Recuerdos de un inicio unico", pero creo que con el bonus puesto es suficiente para dejarlos con alguna incertidumbre en el futuro. A menos que no les haya gustado y me quieran matar diciendo "¡Donde demonios esta el final!"**

**Hubo otra razon para mi tardanza. Ademas de trabajar en el siguiente capitulo, digamos que me llego un regalo de mi niño interno. Donkey kong country returns. Sonara infantil y todo, pero me crie con él y sus juegos de Super Nintendo, la banda sonora de antologia es un mar de recuerdos constantes. **

**Una sorpresa final es que estuve contactando a otro autor de fanfics, en busca de un permiso de un fanfic que salio hace algun tiempo (hablo de hace un par de años atras) y que nunca llego a un final. A mi gusto, me respondio y logre conseguir el permiso para usar la base de su fanfic y crear mi propia version. No se preocupen. no abandonare este fanfic, (esta muy bueno como para abandonarlo). El otro seran cuando mucho 7 u 8 capitulos. Ya que me he dado cuenta de que gracias a este fanfic, se me hace mucho mas facil crear otros considerando su baja duracion y lo mucho que suelo escribir en un dia (ya llevo 12 paginas del sigueinte capitulo). **

**¿Se preguntaran a que fanfic consegui para realizar mi version? Pues es nada menos y nada mas que "Un amor imposible" por la autora Adrifelcha. En lo personal me encanto la idea (sin contar que estuvo en mi mente en aquel entonces y hasta ahora, pero ella me gano en ponerla en la pagina) Algunas cosas seran diferentes y otras iguales. Recuerden antes que nada soy partidario del Pokeshiping, es mi una resolucion siempre. y en aquel fanfic no sera la escepcion. Les recomiendo que lo lean, a pesar de estar incompleto tiene muy buena trama. Y lo bueno que para mi formato de capitulos sera corto.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido. Espero que dejen comentarios, acepto ideas y sus pensamientos respecto al complot "rocket" que estoy creando, como en toda saga de pokemon, tardara bastante en desarrollarse, considerando que tengo muchas ideas mas y muchas esperanzas en su desarrollo.**

**Dejen Reviews/Comentarios  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	11. Capitulo 10

"¡No puedo creer que perdieras todo nuestro dinero otra vez!" grito Jessie. Indignada era una subestimación. "¡Ante el mismo idiota de los Magikarp! Pensé que con la supuesta ´máquina de evolución Pokemon' habías aprendido la lección." Ante un suspiro Jessie se silenció mientras entraban a una zona con clientes.

Ante el bajo presupuesto se vieron forzados a tomar el trabajo de vendedores en el enorme complejo de la liga. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que había clientes por doquier y en cada rincón. En especial en este estadio especifico. Una batalla había comenzado antes de lo previsto, cortesía del 'Bobo con el Pikachu'. Varias personas importantes, importantes igual a dinero, estaban observando la tenaz batalla.

A su infortunio parecía que James y Meowth también estaban viendo la batalla. "Sin duda que el tarugo está peleando duro." Comento James mientras observaba de pie en las gradas. Meowth también se mostraba atento, sin responder a las palabras de James.

_**¡Smash!**_

_**¡Smash!**_

Una contusión correspondiente a cada miembro se creó en las cabezas de James y Meowth, gracias a Jessie. "¡Recuerden que vinimos a vender comida! ¡No a observar batallas! En especial las del bobo." Gruño iracunda. "Se suponía que ustedes estaban de acuerdo, ¿Quieren capturar a Pikachu?"

"¡Sí!" Gritaron ambos.

"¡Es hora de entrar al bajo mundo de los infomerciales!" Agrego Meowth. Toda charla llego a su fin con una gran explosión en el centro del estadio. Ni si quiera eran capaces de ver que Pokemon fueron causantes de ello.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al despejarse el humo se revelo que tanto Kingler como Ampharos habían retrocedido por el choque de ataques. Ninguno mostraba heridas, lo que sorprendió mucho a Reggie, después de todo su Pokemon eléctrico tenia ventaja de tipo. "_Aquel Kingler no es ordinario_." Pensó angustiado.

"¡Ahora Kingler! ¡Disparo de lodo!" Ante la orden de Ash, Kingler apunto con su gran tenaza hacia Ampharos. Varias bolas de lodo fueron enviadas hacia Ampharos, golpeándolo directamente. A pesar de ser un ataque muy eficaz debido al tipo, la pantalla de luz aun en uso limito el daño bastante. "_Acabar con Ampharos no será fácil_."

"Buena idea, pero mala ejecución. ¡Descarga contra Kingler, Ampharos!" De inmediato cubierto de un destello amarillo ataco a Kingler, aunque pusiera su tenaza para algo de protección, no fue de mucha ayuda. "¡Ahora Golpe Trueno!" El aturdimiento del Pokemon de Ash ante el ataque le dio la oportunidad perfecta para un ataque directo. Ash noto algo de inmediato. El suelo lodoso impedía que Ampharos aumentara mucho la velocidad y que también perdiera mucho agarre sobre el terreno.

"_¡Eso es!_" grito la mente de Ash. "¡Kingler vuelve a usar Disparo de Lodo, pero esta vez al suelo!" En el camino de amparos comenzó a lanzar varias municiones de lodo, entorpeciéndole el camino, pero no deteniéndolo. "¡Ahora termina con Guillotina!" Kingler simplemente mostro su tenaza abierta frente a Ampharos.

"Eso es demasiado fácil. ¡Evádelo y sigue usando Golpe Trueno!" Ampharos intento zigzaguear para iniciar una maniobra evasiva, pero la velocidad que llevaba más el suelo resbaladizo ocasiono que siguiera con su trayectoria directo a la tenaza. "¡No! ¡Ampharos!" El Pokemon eléctrico cayó directamente a la tenaza de Kingler. Esto produjo un evento muy raro. Dos ataques de Guillotina sin fallar como golpe de gracia en una misma batalla.

"¡Ampharos no puede continuar! ¡Kingler es el ganador!" El marcador central en el estadio mostraba que Reggie perdió a dos Pokemon, mientras que otro estaba aun guardado en su Pokeball, otros tres sin revelar. Ash mantenía tan solo a dos Pokemon en uso, sin ninguno debilitado.

"Es… increíble." Fue el susurro de Reggie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un gran tumulto de personas estaba frente a la gran pantalla donde se mostraba la dura batalla de Ash y Reggie. En el centro, frente a esta gran pantalla, dos recién llegadas miraban impresionadas la actuación del entrenador tan familiar.

"Veo que Ash ha aumentado sus habilidades desde la vez pasada que nos vimos." Se dijo en voz alta una joven de pelo castaño oscuro. "Ahora veo porque derroto a mi Nosepass." Rápidamente observo el número de la pantalla, para saber en qué campo de batalla ocurría. "Campo de Batalla No. Diecinueve." Rápidamente se volteo a su clase. "Al parecer las demostraciones empezaron antes de lo previsto. ¡Síganme!"

"¡Si Maestra Roxanne!" fue la respuesta colectiva del grupo de niños.

"Mhmm… eso se ve intenso." Se dijo la persona que estaba a un costado. "No esperaba verlos aquí. Como recordaran clase, él es Ash de Pueblo Paleta. Estuvo en una de nuestras clases, además de que gano mi medalla tiempo atrás. Ahora iremos a ver su combate, ¿Están de acuerdo?"

"¡Si Maestra Candice!" Asintió el grupo de futuros entrenadores. Un sujeto en especial se veía bastante interesado en verlo en compañía de su inseparable Skuntank.

El enorme grupo de futuros entrenadores liderados por Roxanne y Candice llegaron a la arena de batalla. Rápidamente buscaron asientos en dos pares de hileras, justo al frente. Perfecto lugar para admirar la batalla. El par de líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn y Sinnoh no tardaron en notar al grupo de personas familiar. Eso en el caso de Roxanne familiarizada con Brock, May y Max. Candice tan solo con el criador.

"Si Ash estaba cerca, presentía que los encontraría por aquí." dijo Roxanne. "May, Max y Brock. Me alegra verlos aquí." Varios alumnos de Roxanne reconocieron a Max, creando una breve charla de saludos. Mientras que Candice saludaba a Brock.

"Zozo me conto que estaban en Kanto, pero no veo a Dawn en ninguna parte." Dijo la líder de Snowpoint, en lo que Brock le explico a sus amigos que Zozo era Zoey, para luego seguir de un breve saludo y presentación correspondiente. Al final decidieron dejar las charlas para después, la batalla estaba más interesante en estos momentos. El llamado de un nuevo Pokemon de parte de Reggie regreso la atención de todos a la batalla. Esto estaba poniéndose mucho más tenso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite**

**Capítulo 10: ¡El viaje de meses en cuarentaiocho horas! ¡El desafío de las ocho medallas de Ash!**

**(Parte 1)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla I: ¡La defensa de una insignia!**

"¡Es tu turno Bibarel!" El Pokemon castor de Reggie hizo su aparición en batalla, recordando su batalla anterior.

"¡Kingler regresa!" El Pokemon acuático estaba bastante cansado, derrotar a Ursaring y Ampharos costo mucho esfuerzo de su parte. "Lo hiciste excelente amigo" felicito a su Pokeball, intercambiándolo con otra de su cinturón. "¡Ahora Donphan, yo te elijo!" El Pokemon de tipo tierra de Ash entro en batalla. Todos miraron incrédulos a Ash, era una elección totalmente contradictoria, la opción más obvia era Pikachu.

"¡Te estas confiando mucho Ash! ¡Bibarel! ¡Rayo de Hielo!" Rápidamente el Pokemon hibrido normal/agua acumulo energía en su boca, formando un poderoso desterró azul brillante.

"¡Donphan! ¡Terremoto!" Usando sus patas delanteras el Pokemon de tierra golpeo el suelo enviando una onda de choque alrededor del campo de batalla, golpeando a Bibarel. Esto, en contra a los planes de Ash, no impidió que el ataque de su oponente impactara sobre Donphan. Fue un tiro directo y eficaz, pero no logro congelarlo a su fortuna. El Pokemon de tierra quedo derribado frente a Ash. "¡Donphan! ¿Crees que puedas continuar?"

"¡Dom! ¡Doom!" El Pokemon se volvió a poner en pie, sin quitar su determinación y esperando próximas órdenes.

"¡No tan rápido! ¡Bibarel ataca con Súper Colmillo!" El Pokemon bajo el mando de Reggie inicio carrera hacia Donphan, sus sobresalientes dientes incrementaron su longitud creando igualmente un potente brillo.

"¡Donphan! ¡Colmillo de Trueno!" Era el turno del Pokemon de Ash para iniciar una carrera contra su oponente. Sus colmillos delanteros comenzaron a centellar, demostrado su grandioso poder eléctrico. Esto era algo que Reggie no había anticipado. Súper Colmillo jamás tuvo oportunidad, considerando tamaño y ventaja de tipo de los ataques. El poder eléctrico fue suficiente para acabar con Bibarel.

"¡Bibarel no puede continuar! ¡Donphan es el ganador!" Este era el tercer Pokemon debilitado de Reggie, junto a Ursaring y Ampharos. Este tipo de ventaja solo la había visto con Paul y Ash. O incluso con Brandon y él mismo.

"¡Regresa Bibarel!" En verdad que la angustia era grande. Staraptor era uno de sus Pokemon más fuertes, pero estaba severamente envenenado. "_Tendrá que esperar, tengo que revertir la situación de alguna forma._" Rápidamente intercambio al Pokemon por otro, en lo que la pantalla mostraba la actualización del estado actual. "¡Hitmonchan! ¡Presentante a la batalla!"

El siguiente en aparecer era un Pokemon tipo lucha, ni ventaja o desventaja tendría contra Donphan. Pero a la sorpresa de todos, Ash levanto la Pokeball de Donphan, regresándolo para intercambiar, cosa que sorprendió a Reggie y lo preocupo bastante. Había tres Pokemon que Ash no había enviado, uno de los cuales era el Pikachu en su hombro. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente elección?

"¡Snorlax, yo te elijo!" El cuarto Pokemon en uso de Ash, confirmo ser Snorlax, el comilón Pokemon de tipo normal. Lamentablemente ante la impresión actual de su Pokemon casi se cae al suelo, siendo igualado por sus amigos en las gradas. Snorlax estaba profundamente dormido. "¡Este no es el momento para dormir!" grito enfadado. Reggie solo mostro una sonrisa confianzuda. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. "¡Snorlax! ¡Es hora de comer!"

Ante la sonora promesa de comida, Snorlax despertó de golpe, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente para mirar a Ash con gran expectación. Este solo dio un suspiro de resignación. "Comerás todo lo que quieras una vez que la batalla haya terminado, lo prometo." Dijo sinceramente su entrenador. El Pokemon se mostró desilusionado, pero asintió comprensivamente para luego mirar a su oponente. Un potente Hitmonchan esperaba una batalla y Snorlax seria quien se la daría, no había duda en ello.

"¡Comencemos de una vez! ¡Hitmonchan usa Súper Golpe!" A una velocidad solo comparable al Infernape de Ash, Hitmonchan se lanzo en carrera contra Snorlax. Para la impresión de Reggie, Ash no ordeno algún ataque o respuesta a su Pokemon. El resultado fue un sólido golpe en el estómago del gigantesco Pokemon. El problema es que la panza elástica del Pokemon amortiguo y regreso el golpe a Hitmonchan, enviándolo hacia atrás.

"¡Snorlax! ¡Golpe de Hielo!" De inmediato el Snorlax remato a Hitmonchan con un sólido golpe helado en su mejilla, enviándolo a volar. Demostrando su alto nivel Hitmonchan se recuperó en el aire, cayendo en pie frente a su entrenador, este tan solo se limpió su mejilla para limpiar la suave escarcha creada por el golpe. "No será fácil derrotarlo, no se ve demasiado afectado por el ataque de Snorlax."

"Lo mismo podría decir de tu Snorlax, Ash. Está muy bien entrenado." Correspondió la felicitación de Reggie, pero de inmediato apareció una sonrisa confiada. "Pero debo acabar con esto rápido," dijo serenamente, aunque en su mente dijera todo lo contrario. "_Tengo que alcanzar a cuatro Pokemon todavía._" Nuevamente Reggie noto que Ash no daba órdenes a su Pokemon, ¿Estaba esperando a que Reggie hiciera siempre el primer movimiento? "¡Hitmonchan! ¡Combate Cercano!"

Por segunda vez desde su salida Hitmonchan se acercó hacia su contrincante. "¡Snorlax! ¡Usa Maldición!" El cuerpo de Snorlax fue rodeado por un aura sombría, por unos momentos, lo suficiente para que sucediera antes de que Hitmonchan comenzara con su ataque. El Pokemon Boxeador dio con gran maestría varios golpes contundentes a Snorlax, pero Snorlax a pesar de ser zamarreado, se mantuvo firme. "¡Ahora Plancha!" Dando un fuerte salto hacia adelante embistió con su panza a Hitmochan, otra vez enviándolo contra Reggie.

Reggie estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Snorlax resistiera la golpiza, a pesar de estar bastante lastimado, el ataque de Maldición logro aumentar su ya enorme capacidad defensiva. Pero aun se mostraba cansado, esta vez era su oportunidad. "¡Hitmonchan! ¡Vuelve a usar Combate Cercano!" Al horror de Reggie, su Pokemon no respondió tan solo cayo de rodillas quejándose fuertemente, estaba paralizado por el ataque de Plancha. "¡Hitmonchan!" grito su entrenador preocupado

"¡Ahora Snorlax, Golpe Cabeza!" El resultado, como todo durante esta batalla, no fue algo que espero. El ataque de Maldición hace que el Pokemon gane tanto como ataque como defensa, pero le hace perder velocidad. Ahora mismo Snorlax se movía de una forma totalmente antinatural a lo normal de su especie. Cortesía de la cabeza de Snorlax otro ataque fue acertado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Es increíble, siempre recordé que el Snorlax de Ash era más veloz que los normales." Comento Max. "Incluso durante su batalla con Greta demostró tener una gran velocidad y defensa, ahora mismo lo demuestra moviéndose de esa forma, aunque Maldición este limitándolo."

"Creo que su velocidad viene de la forma en que Snorlax vivía antes de que Ash lo capturara." Explico Misty, siendo escuchada por todos los presentes. "Snorlax vivía en las islas naranja cuando yo, Ash y Tracey llegamos. Tracey nos dijo sobre las islas Pomelo y sobre la fruta que crecía ahí. Hambrientos y curiosos, en especial Ash, fuimos a sacar unos cuantos, pero no sabíamos que era una reservación. Nos acusaron inmediatamente de ser unos ladrones. Posteriormente nos enteramos que en verdad había un ladrón. Un Snorlax estaba acabando con toda la plantación de la isla. Intentamos detenerlo de muchas formas, hasta que llegamos al momento en que la isla se quedó sin pomelos. Esto nos tranquilizó-" La larga explicación de Misty fue interrumpida por la curiosidad de Max.

"¿Y cómo llego Snorlax a la isla? Esa especie de Pokemon no es común de la zona." Misty solo pudo sonreír.

"A eso iba a llegar. Todos pensamos que Snorlax ya no podría seguir comiendo en las siguientes islas." Dio un breve suspiro. "Estábamos equivocados. Snorlax hizo unos breves estiramientos y se lanzó a nadar."

"¡El nado a la isla!" gritó todos sorprendidos.

"¡Y tenía un estilo sorprendente!" respondió más divertida. "Tuvimos que seguirlo sobre el Lapras de Ash hasta la otra isla. Entonces Ash lo capturo usando la canción de Jigglypuff." Misty rodo sus ojos. "Era solo cuestión de poner un escenario y Jigglypuff aparecía mágicamente." Toda explicación llego a su fin al regresar su atención a la batalla. La cual por extraño que pudiera parecer estaba muy tranquila.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A la suma de la paralización, Hitmonchan también se acobardo por el golpe pasado. Esto estaba a muchos niveles mal. "¡Snorlax ahora usa Descanso!" Como un saco de papas, Snorax cayó al suelo de espaldas, roncando profundamente. Esto hizo que la batalla llegara a breve interludio, la suma del retroceso y la paralización de Hitmonchan le estaban dando tiempo suplementario a Snorlax para poder usar descanso correctamente. Lo gracioso era que Ash no lo había planeado, las piezas solo habían caído en aquel lugar.

"¡Hitmonchan!" grito Reggie. "Debes moverte." Era verdad, Reggie podría retirar al Pokemon en cualquier momento, pero eso revelaría la identidad del último Pokemon. También podría enviar a Staraptor, pero su envenenamiento severo lo dejaba como caso de última opción. "¡Vamos Hitmonchan! ¡Muévete!" Hitmonchan había caído al suelo, pero lentamente se volvió a poner en pie. "¡Hitmonchan! ¡Usa Golpe Centrado!" Pero Hitmonchan volvió a caer brillando intensamente por la parálisis.

"¡Vamos! ¡Intenta Golpe Centrado una vez más!" Y Hitmonchan se puso en pie otra vez, ahora se dirigía hacia Snorlax, pero antes de que pudiera llegar Snorlax se levantó. Estaba despierto otra vez y totalmente revitalizado. **[[N/a: Primer turno acobardado o retrocedió. Segundo turno, paralizado. Tercer turno, Snorlax despierta… eso sería si se tratara de un juego, es el tiempo necesario para que descanso termine, el Pokemon duerme por tres turnos.]]**

"¡Golpe de Hielo Snorlax!" Antes de que Hitmonchan pudiera conectar el Golpe, fue otra vez impactado por el golpe helado de Snorlax, enviándolo a volar. El efecto de maldición aun estaba latente, aumentando el ataque de igual forma. "Ahora terminémoslo con Hiperrayo"

"¡Snoor!" Snorlax inhalo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones. "¡Laaax!" Un potente rayo amarillo fue lanzado hacia el desamparado Hitmonchan, fue un golpe directo. Para cuando el humo se dispersó, el Pokemon tipo Lucha se mostró debilitado.

"Hitmonchan no puede continuar, Snolrax es el ganador" fue la demanda del árbitro.

_**¡Tang!**_

El sonido del marcador fue la confirmación, ahora a Reggie le quedaban tan solo dos Pokemon, mientras que Ash aún mantenía a todo su equipo, unos en mejor estado que otros, pero aun así. Se mantenía fuerte. Esta no era una repetición con la batalla de Paul. Por lo menos en aquel entonces, Ash había logrado debilitar exitosamente a un par de Pokemon, en este momento Reggie ni siquiera había logrado debilitar a uno y ciertamente no tenía algo con poder oculto como Monferno.

"¡Hitmonchan! ¡Regresa!" fue la voz aun segura de Reggie, esto no lo desalentaría. Debía seguir adelante, a paso seguro, buscando una forma de ganar. Los Pokemon de Ash ya estaban por lo menos cansados, cuatro de ellos, ahora solo debía encontrar una forma. "¡Staraptor! ¡Preséntate a la batalla!"

"¡Snorlax regresa!" Por segunda vez regreso al obeso Pokemon, para enviar a otro en su lugar rápidamente. "¡Donphan! ¡Yo te elijo!" El tipo tierra grito su nombre alegre al estar en batalla otra vez.

"_Por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme de su Terremoto, pero si de su Colmillo de Trueno y Rodada._" pensó un tono confuso de preocupación y alivio el criador. "¡Ave Brava!" ordeno severamente. Con el envenenamiento grave en su Pokemon, no debía jugar con el tiempo. Debía ser una victoria rápida.

"¡Defensa de Rizo!" El Pokemon rápidamente tomo forma circular, ocultando sus pies y agachándose. Donphan tomo el impacto de lleno de Ave Brava enviándolo hacia el muro detrás del estadio. "¡Ahora rebota y Rodada!" Como si se tratara de un balón, el Pokemon revoto en la pared para comenzar a girar rápidamente e impactar contra Staraptor. Era de conocimiento público que Defensa de Rizo duplicaba la efectividad de Rodada, y por el rebote en la pared ocasionó que acelerara mucho más rápido. Fue un duro impacto para Staraptor.

Al potente golpe fue sumado el daño de contragolpe de Ave Brava y Envenenamiento severo. El Pokemon ave depredadora cayo debilitado al instante. **[[N/a: Y no es para menos. Rodada tiene potencia de 30, con Defensa de Rizo aumenta a 60 y por ventaja de tipo aumenta a 120, es un ataque tipo roca, mientras que Staraptor es tipo volador, mas envenenamiento y contragolpe, y aceleración plus… bueno… debía caer debilitado en algún momento.]]** Reggie cerró los ojos mientras regresaba a su Ave a su Pokeball. La forma en que Ash combinaba tanto el ambiente como los ataques y las habilidades de los Pokemon era sorprendente. Claro que había visto muchas de sus ocurrencias en Sinnoh, y claro que Paul desarmo su estilo para enfrentarlo, pero… era como si en el caso que lograra lanzarle algo contundente, Ash respondía con algo mucho menos que versátil, pero totalmente imprevisible. En tan solo un segundo combino tres factores en un ataque: Velocidad, efectividad y poder.

Debía lanzar algo igualmente contundente, y que mejor que su ultimo Pokemon. Si esto no lograba cambiar un poco la situación, ya nada lo haría. Había esperado enfrentarse con Brandon y tan solo logro encontrarse con un reto de igual calibre, o si no mucho mayor. "¡Drapion, presentante a la batalla!"

"¡Raa!" grito el Pokemon al entrar en el campo de batalla. Ash lo miro con temor. Aquel Pokemon tenía un gran tamaño y sin duda que su poder podría ser equivalente o mayor al de su estatura. Mientras esto sucedía Donphan continuaba con su ataque de Rodada. De inmediato se dirigió a embestir a su oponente girando a toda velocidad.

"¡Drapion! ¡Acu presión!" Usando sus grandes tenazas comenzó a presionar varios puntos de su cuerpo. Ash estaba perplejo, ya que no entendía en que consistía el ataque. De inmediato se generó un leve brillo en el cuerpo del Pokemon veneno/siniestro. Al horror de Ash, Drapion dando un rápido salto eludió con facilidad el ataque de Donphan. Este dejo de girar, comenzando un leve derrape para frenar. Ahora los Pokemon estaban en posiciones opuestas. Drapion frente a Ash y Donphan frente a Reggie.

"¡Vuelve a usar Acuprecion!" otra vez el Pokemon comenzó a presionar varios puntos, seguido del característico destello momentáneo. Todo indicaba que Acu Presión aumentaba la evasión.

"¡Terremoto Donphan!" ordeno Ash.

"¡Tómalo Drapion!" Entonces noto el error Ash, a una velocidad impresionante Drapion se abalanzó contra Donphan. El Pokemon de Ash fue levantado del suelo con la cola de su oponente antes de que pudiera efectuar el ataque. "¡Ahora Veneno Cruzado!" El Pokemon se volteó mirando hacia su propia cola, para luego cruzar sus brazos, y sus tenazas brillando de un purpura aterrador.

"¡Hiperrayo Donphan!" Podrían haber privado al Pokemon de movilidad, pero eso no le impedía efectuar aquel ataque. Los dos ataques chocaron frente a sus narices. Enviando a volar a Donphan por su diferencia de tamaño, aun cuando el Pokemon de tierra era grande, Drapion lo era aún más. Pero eso no logro evitar algún daño a este último.

Lentamente ambos Pokemon se pusieron en pie, recuperando el privilegio de estar frente a frente a su entrenador respectivo. El daño de Donphan era mucho más severo que el de Drapion. "¡Donphan! ¡Vuelve a intentar con Terremoto!"

"¡Salta hacia él Drapion!" Fue una acción oportuna de parte de Reggie, eludió el ataque terrestre. "¡Ahora Colmillo Venenoso!"

"¡Colmillo de Trueno!"

En el aire Drapion se acercaba hacia Donphan a gran velocidad. El choque entre los dos enormes colmillos fue inevitable. Ya en tierra ambos Pokemon luchaban por ganar el encuentro, empujando sus colmillos fuertemente, el purpura y el amarillo se mezclaban en una colisión sin tregua. El choque de energía llego a un punto crítico que ocasionó la explosión al contacto, separando a los dos Pokemon. Donphan respiraba con dificultad, en verdad que eran ataques fuertes, pero gracias a su ventaja de tipo el daño no lograba ser tan severo a como debiera. Drapion también comenzaba a mostrar señales de agotamiento, el Hiperrayo anterior y ahora el Colmillo de trueno estaba funcionando lentamente.

"¡Vuelve a intentar Terremoto!" Antes de lograr hacerlo Donphan estallo en un color purpura ocasionando bastante dolor. "_Esta envenenado_" Pensó Ash con preocupación. Dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, la onda terrestre fue enviada hacia su oponente.

"¡Salta y evádelo!" Ordeno Reggie, pero antes de que pudiera saltar Drapion fue envuelto en una onda eléctrica. Al igual que Donphan fue víctima del efecto secundario de Colmillo Venenoso, Drapion fue víctima del efecto secundario de Colmillo de Trueno. Esto ocasionó que el ataque le llegara directamente. Por su ventaja de tipo fue un daño verdaderamente considerable, logrando igualar el estado actual de Donphan.

"¡Drapion! ¡Veneno Cruzado!" La velocidad de Drapion ya no era una ventaja, no cuando la paralización se la había llevado toda.

"¡Evade con Rodada!" En estos momentos parecía lo más recomendable. El daño de Donphan le impedía correr lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el ataque oponente, pero con rodada fue lo suficiente. "¡No ataques Donphan, espéralo!" Y con esa orden Donphan fue rodando de lado a lado de Drapion. "_Si Dawn pudo hacerlo en un concurso, entonces yo también_."

"Lo que seas que estés planeando, hay que impedirlo, ¡Drapion! ¡Misiles Aguja!" Una verdadera lluvia de misiles fue en dirección a Donphan. Pero el hábilmente usando rodada eludió los ataques, aumentando su velocidad un poco. Ash también noto un leve quejido en Drapion.

"_Es ahora_" pensó viendo una oportunidad. "¡Ahora Donphan! ¡Colmillo de Trueno!"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Reggie. "Donphan está haciendo rodada, no puedes esperar a que haga…" se quedó en silencio al ver como Donphan comenzaba a cubrirse de un brillante color amarillo. "_Eso es…_" Su mente, por su parte pensaba lo mismo y un recuerdo llego rápidamente.

"_Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika…_"

"_¿…Tacleada de Voltios?_" El recuerdo concurrente del Ratón, en estos momentos de pie junto a Ash, le llego a su mente, era demasiado fácil verlo correr en lugar de Donphan, la única diferencia era el enorme tamaño de diferencia. "¿Eh? ¡Dra-Drapion! ¡Evádelo!" Pidió nervioso, fue tanta la impresión que por un momento olvido que Donphan se dirigía a su Pokemon.

"Dra…" El Pokemon intentaba moverse inútilmente, la paralización era definitiva causando que Donphan lograra acertar el ataque de combinación por completo. Al impactar Donphan dejo su forma circular dando un salto hacia atrás. En cuanto toco suelo fue alcanzado por su estado envenenado, surgiendo un profundo color purpura. Ambos Pokemon llegaron a un silencio tenso, cada uno respiraba agitadamente. "Drapion…"

"Dom… dom… dom" respiraba agitadamente, sin dejar de observar a su oponente.

"Dra… pion… dra…" Finalmente el cansancio llego a su límite cuando se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡Drapion no puede continuar! ¡Donphan es el ganador! Por lo tanto el Cerebro de la Frontera, Ash es el ganador del encuentro." Anuncio el árbitro levantando su bandera en la dirección de Ash. Acto seguido su Pokemon cayo rendido, aun consiente pero sin poder mantenerse en pie.

"¡Donphan!" grito el ganador del encuentro. Rápidamente y en compañía de Pikachu se dirigió al campo de batalla. El entrenador se acercó a la cara de su Pokemon. "¿Te encuentras bien Donphan?"

"Dom… Donphan…" susurro agotado.

"Lo hiciste excelentemente amigo. De inmediato te llevare al centro Pokemon. " Por supuesto que su estado de envenenamiento no era para ser tomado a la ligera. Rápidamente lo regreso a la seguridad de su Pokeball, para dirigirse a su contrincante. "Reggie, fue una muy buena batalla."

Reggie miraba el marcador que mostraba a Ash como ganador. Pensó en la batalla reciente. La tenacidad con la que lucho, el poder de sus Pokemon y el gran nivel de entendimiento que poseía con ellos. Una unión por muy superior a la que él tenía con los propios.

"_¡…es un hecho de que tu estilo de batalla es solo un poco mejor que el corriente!"_

Las palabras de Brandon vinieron a su mente, aun le aprender mucho más. Ash era una demostración de lo que le faltaba para seguir adelante. Pero más que nada noto las diferencias que tuvo Ash con su batalla anterior en contra de Paul. "Supongo que fue culpa de Paul, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Reggie repentinamente.

"¿Eh?" pregunto sin entender el sentido de la pregunta repentina de su contrincante.

"Nunca tuve el placer de conocer al verdadero Ash. Sé que Paul tiene tendencia a ser un entrenador muy cruel, con métodos poco convencionales. Gracias a eso nunca pude ver en acción antes al Ash que estoy viendo ahora." Explicaba Reggie. "Siento que en verdad te veo pelear por primera vez." Confeso finalmente al extrañado Ash. "Mucho gusto…" Extendió su mano. "Soy Reggie, criador Pokemon de la Región Sinnoh."

Ash observo la mano curioso, últimamente todo el mundo le decía que había cambiado. No entendía el comportamiento de todos, era verdad que se sentía diferente, muy diferente a como se sintió en Sinnoh. Pero no espero que fuera tan notorio. Finalmente Ash decidió responder con una sonrisa. "Soy Ash, entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y por el momento Cerebro de la Frontera." El entrenador, hecho cerebro fronterizo correspondió al saludo.

"Fue todo un honor tener esta batalla contigo. Ahora sé lo que me hace falta." Reggie soltó la mano de Ash. "Estaré atento a tus combates… y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Paul" sin decir nada más y regresando a Drapion a su Pokeball el criador se alejó de la zona de batalla con un último pensamiento. "_Paul está en problemas_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Interludio I: ¡Almuerzos y Presentaciones!**

Era increíble. Sencillamente increíble. La cantidad de personas que lo reconocieron al salir del área de batalla fue increíble. Pudo ver muchos de ellos en las gradas, pero al salir noto que la cantidad se incrementó por la transmisión de la batalla a las televisiones en la parte central del edificio. Habían varios televisores, uno para cada campo de batalla, de esa forma las personas podrían ver las diversas batallas en todo momento sin tener que ir a las gradas de la arena especifica.

Todos eran rostros familiares. Unos que no veía desde el inicio de su viaje Pokemon y otros bastante recientes: Teniente Surge, Erika, Blaine, Clair, Falkner, Pryce, Roxanne, Wattson, Alanna, Winona, Candice y Volkner. También se encontraron con varios cerebros de la frontera: Anabel, Greta, Spenser y Palmer. Había muchos más pero no a todos los pudo reconocer tan rápidamente.

En este momento Ash, Misty, Brock, May y Max, acompañados de Anabel iban rumbo al centro Pokemon. Claro que cierto entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no estaba tan contento por el encuentro de cierto líder de gimnasio eléctrico de Kanto.

"¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!" gritaba el entrenador. "¡Han pasado cuatro años y eso es todo lo que tiene que decir! ¡Un Bebe!" Molesto seria una subestimación a su estado actual. Surge había hecho su aparición, aun quejándose del estado no evolucionado de Pikachu y mas importante, el 'Bebe' de su entrenador. "¡¿No que solo a los que perdían contra él les llamaba bebe?" continuo gritando mientras ya estaban frente al Centro Pokemon.

"¿Tal vez es que has crecido muy poco todos estos años?" se burlo Misty. Si, era su novia, pero no le impedía tener un poco de diversión a costa de Ash.

"¿Y qué paso con el 'Creciste Ash'?" respondió recordando su primer encuentro en Pueblo Paleta. "Ahora estas de mi estatura." Continuo.

"Bien, es verdad… pero soy una chica, tenemos índices de crecimiento diferente al de los chicos. Tu por otra parte estas muy por la línea inferior del rango normal de crecimiento. ¿A caso debes estar orgulloso de ser de la misma estatura que una chica?" Misty logro como contraatacar a la burla, respondiendo con otra aún más potente. Y por supuesto mientras ellos discutían el resto del grupo comentaba al respecto.

"¿En verdad siempre se comportaban así? No recuerdo que nuestro encuentro en Hoenn haya sido de esa manera." Dedujo May con una mano en su mentón. "Ni siquiera cuando visitamos Pueblo Paleta por primera vez se comportaron así."

"Ah, ni te imaginas. Ellos luchaban por las cosas más insignificantes." Comento Brock alegre de estar viviendo los viejos tiempos otra vez. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la mesa del gran Centro Pokemon, se podría considerar como un Súper Centro Pokemon. Como mínimo habían veinte enfermeras a la vista, todas ellas en diferentes posiciones y bastante preparadas. Tres de ellas estaban en recepción.

A pesar de estar frente a ella, Ash y Misty no dejaron su discusión. "Han pasado los años y aún siguen siendo los mismos." Comento la enfermera Joy. Ante la familiar lucha no se mostró sorprendida, Max y May la miraron con extrañez. Sus expresiones mostraban claramente la pregunta '¿Te conozco?' Joy se iba a presentar pero Brock se le adelanto.

"¡Es la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Carmín!" grito Brock reconociéndola e intentando tomar su mano pero en lugar de eso tomo la de Croagunk, quien en algún momento salió de su Pokeball para detener a Brock. "Er… ¿Podemos hacer un convenio?" pregunto Brock, pero rápidamente fue punzado por el ataque venenoso de su Pokemon. Rápidamente fue derribado y arrastrado de la zona.

"Lo dije una vez y lo repito. Si dos personas pelean mucho es porque se quieren." Pero las palabras llegaron a los oídos sordos de Ash y Misty, quienes aún mantenían la acalorada discusión. May y Max negaron con sus cabezas.

"Díganos algo que no sepamos." Dijo May. Anabel miro con un seño el comentario de la coordinadora, aunque el reto asintió incluyendo a Brock quien ya se había recuperado del ataque de Croagunk.

"Entonces… ellos dos…" Dijo Joy sorprendida.

"Si… son novios." Completo Brock. "No es como si nadie lo hubiera visto llegar." Anabel mantenía su silencio con una expresión facial neutra.

"Vaya, me sorprende que haya tenido razón desde un principio." Dijo bastante más alegre la enfermera Joy. "Entonces… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que se encuentran aquí?" pregunto otra vez la enfermera. Otra enfermera venia corriendo desde el fondo del Centro Pokemon.

"¡Espera! ¡Yo los atenderé!" grito de forma bastante alegre. Brock al ver con la alegría corría la enfermera salto sobre el mesón a su encuentro.

"¡Sabia que un día de encontraría!" grito con igual de entusiasmo. Ambos corrieron a encuentro, pero Brock cerro sus ojos **[[N/a: Sin comentarios… er… ¿No dije esto en Realización?]]** al acercarse a su amada, pero noto que el encuentro nunca llego. Al abrirlo se percató que la enfermera había pasado corriendo a su lado, causando que cayera al suelo en total desilusión.

"¡Ash! ¡May!" grito la enfermera al llegar con el grupo. "¡Me alegra mucho volverlos a ver!" La enfermera mostraba verdadero entusiasmo, algo bastante extraño, lo suficiente para que Ash y Misty dejaran su argumento. Para evitar confusiones rápidamente se presentó. "Soy la enfermera Joy de Valle Fennel" saludo cortésmente. "Vi tu batalla, no me había emocionado tanto desde que te vi derrotar al Regice de Brandon."

Ahí todas las dudas se esclarecieron. Con gran habilidad la enfermera saco un libro de su espalda. "¿Me darían otra vez sus autógrafos? Actualice mi álbum." Al abrirlo le mostro a Ash, Misty, May, Max y Anabel la página correspondiente al primero del grupo, ahora habían varias imágenes nuevas de la batalla contra Brandon: Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Pikachu; también curiosamente al final había un par de Buizel, lanzando su potente chorro de agua y haciendo su Aquajet de Hielo. "También te vi en la Copa Wallace…" confeso apenada. "…tu Buizel es sorprendente."

Sin darle más rondas al asunto escribió su autógrafo, seguido de May. Pero Joy no cerró su libro, rápidamente volteo sus páginas y observo a Misty. "¡Tú también Misty!" grito emocionada.

"¿Me conoces?" dijo sorprendida.

"¡La líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean!" Misty observo las páginas. Habían fotos de varios de sus combates en su gimnasio y a su sorpresa habían unas cuantas imágenes de la Copa Remolino y otras usando a Pikachu, Bulbasaur y Vulpix en cierta ocasión muy especial. "Y por supuesto la Cerebro de la Frontera, Anabel…" rápidamente movió el libro hacia Anabel una vez que Misty firmo.

"Misty… no sabía que usabas un Pikachu, un Bulbasaur y un Vulpix." Dijo May dudosa.

"Fue durante el Festival de la Princesa." Dijo un tanto apenada. "Ash y Brock me prestaron sus Pokemon para el evento." Explico mientras Anabel escribía su firma en el libro.

"Bien, hermana. Yo me encargare de sus Pokemon." Indico la enfermera de Valle Fennel a la de Ciudad Carmín.

"Entiendo, pero no te distraigas con todos los líderes y entrenadores." El tono de autoridad en su voz dio a entender quién era la hermana mayor. Sin decir más, fue a hacer un deber en el interior de la instalación, después de todo debía estar todo listo para cuando los combates iniciaran.

De inmediato Ash dejo a Donphan, Snorlax. Muk y Kingler con la enfermera Joy, solo que antes de que ella los pudiera curar y revitalizar fue distraída por la llegada de dos personas. Tanta fue la importancia que la enfermera salto sobre el mesón como toda una profesional para quedar frente a ellas. "¡Los campeones!" grito con total emoción. "¡Lance y Cynthia!"

Antes de darle la importancia correspondiente a los campeones, el grupo estaba más interesado en el salto que dio Joy, preguntándose si todas las enfermeras serían tan atléticas como ella o fue tan solo consecuencia de la emoción y adrenalina. Entonces se fijaron en los campeones. Ellos se veían bastante ocupados firmando el libro de autógrafos de Joy para darles atención inmediata.

"Ash…" El miembro del grupo G-Pokemon fue el primero en hablar. "…no esperaba verte por aquí."

"Lo mismo digo, pensé que estarías en Sinnoh entrenando para el campeonato, faltan solo un poco menos de dos semanas." Comento la Campeona de Sinnoh. "Aunque por otro lado de no verte por aquí, nunca hubiera sabido que también habías ayudado a Lance a detener a los equipos Magma y Aqua y cierta misión en Kanto con el Equipo Rocket." Toda explicación llego a su fin cuando Anabel May, Misty y Max lograron reaccionar ante la impresión.

"¡Es la Campeona Cynthia!" gritaron al unísono. Peleándose por saludar la mano de la campeona se turnaron finalmente. "Es un honor conocerla." Dijeron otra vez.

La charla continua, pero Lance se mantenía en silencio por unos segundos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Anabel y Ash, enfocándola en las credenciales que los marcaban como Cerebros de la Frontera. Una vez que paso toda esta charla el campeón se decidió a interrumpir. "Finalmente tengo el placer de conocer a dos Cerebros de la frontera." Se dirigió a Ash y Anabel. "Hasta el momento solo he escuchado rumores, incluso en Sinnoh son más populares que en Kanto."

"Eso es verdad, Palmer es un verdadero combatiente. He luchado contra él un par de veces." Comento Cynthia igualmente notando las credenciales. **[[N/a: Al inicio de Arceus y la Joya de la Vida aparece Cynthia luchando contra Palmer]]** Curiosa de ver al par de Cerebros se acercó a leer más de cerca las credenciales en voz alta. "Ash, Cerebro de la Frontera, Pirámide de Batalla. Anabel, Cerebro de la Frontera, Torre de Batalla. Vaya… no esperaba que tu fueras uno de ellos, Ash."

"Si, hasta ahora solo he escuchado rumores sobre un tal Brandon como el Cerebro de la Frontera, Pirámide de Batalla." Confirmo Lance.

"Brandon no pudo venir porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes en Sinnoh. Y al necesitar un reemplazo, me busco a mí. El dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera también estuvo de acuerdo y aquí estoy." Resumió Ash.

"¿Dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera?" pregunto Lance.

"Ese sería yo." Dijo el excéntrico millonario al introducirse a la conversación. "Soy Scott, dueño de la Batalla de la frontera. Es un verdadero honor estar frente a los campeones." Reverencio levemente. "Este señor a mi lado me contacto para introducir a los Cerebros de la Frontera oficialmente a la ceremonia." Todos notaron de inmediato a su acompañante. Nada menos y nada más que el presidente de la Liga Pokemon y por supuesto responsable de esta convención, el Señor Charles Goodshow. Nuevamente los presentes saludaron al nuevo integrante.

"Hay algunos asuntos que quisiera platicarles, ¿Qué les parece si mientras almorzamos lo solucionamos?" preguntó el hombre de gran edad. El rugir del estómago de Ash fue la afirmación necesaria, no sin antes una risas previas de los demás.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"El asunto es que no muchas personas de Kanto conocen a los Cerebros de la Frontera," Inicio Charles la conversación acompañado por el grupo formado por Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Anabel, el dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera y el par de Campeones . Todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa y un conjunto de sofá rectangular, creando un ambiente bastante cómodo. "Yo mismo presencie una de sus batallas para que pudieran estar aquí hoy, muchos tan solo han escuchado solo rumores ya que no son un grupo muy famoso o concurrido. Los invite a este lugar para que pudieran mostrar sus talentos al resto de los líderes de gimnasio y otras autoridades." Hasta ahora todos entendían las palabras, pero no el sentido de la conversación, que era a lo que estaban por llegar. "Scott, necesito algo para poder demostrarles a todos que tan fuerte es un Cerebro de la Frontera. Sé que hay muchos que no están de acuerdo a que estén aquí." Lance asintió comprensivamente, él mismo se contaba entre aquellos poco escépticos respecto a las habilidades de estos 'Cerebros Fronterizos'.

"Ya estoy un paso más adelante." Dijo confiadamente Scott, mostrando entre sus dedos un cd. "y créeme que esto es todo lo que necesitas." Cortésmente le otorgo el objeto al presidente. "Contiene la última batalla entre un Cerebro de la Frontera y un retador. Podrás mostrarla en la inauguración a todos."

"¿Una batalla? Eso parece perfecto," El presidente de la liga se mostró bastante alegre al escucharlo, después de todo el mismo era un gran fanático de las batallas Pokemon. "¿Y quienes son los que combaten?"

"Nuestro Rey Pirámide Brandon contra el retador y actual suplente aquí presente, Ash." El grupo de amigos de Ash y aún más este último abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. "De esa forma demostrare que tan fuerte es el líder de los cerebros y su suplente. Atinare a dos pájaros de una pedrada."

"¿Mi-mi-mi batalla?" pregunto Ash asegurándose que había oído bien. "¿Estás seguro de eso Scott?"

"Vamos Ash, ¿Qué te ocurre? La humildad no te queda." Dijo Misty. "Deberías estar orgulloso al saber que tu batalla servirá de ejemplo para que todos vean que tan buenos son los Cerebros de la Frontera."

"No es eso…" cuestiono el entrenador rápidamente. "Es lo mismo que con tu gimnasio Misty. No estoy luchando por mí, es por algo más grande. No quiero dar una impresión equivocada de los Cerebros de la Frontera."

Misty tomo bastante más fácil aquella respuesta después de todo ya lo había escuchado una vez, pero Brock, May y Max pestañaron incrédulos. Rápidamente Brock, quien estaba sentado junto a Ash, puso una mano en su frente, usando la opuesta para compararla con la propia. "Vaya… no tiene fiebre y no está sudando frio." Dijo incrédulo el criador a los demás. "Por un momento en verdad…"

"…te escuchaste maduro." Completo May igualmente impresionada. Max, acompañado de Pikachu y Azurill se quedaron observando la escena en silencio.

"No te preocupes Ash, sé que darás una buena impresión." Declaro Scott.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La hora de la verdad ya se acercaba. Todos los participantes y visitantes estaban reuniendo en la parte central del establecimiento. El grupo de Ash iba hacia el centro igualmente, mientras que el entrenador mantenía otro argumento más con la pelirroja. El resto no decidió meterse, dejándolos tranquilos un tiempo. Anabel se dedicaba a analizar este tema profundamente. Durante la batalla anterior de Ash, pudo ver que la líder de gimnasio tenía una alta confianza en su supuesto novio, pero cuando estaban juntos estaban constantemente luchando. Era algo que no tenía sentido alguno.

Llego a la conclusión que para poder probar sus dudas, debía hacer algo al respecto. 'Accidentalmente' perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Ash, quien era el más próximo a ella, ofreció su mano cortésmente para levantarla. El plan de la Doncella había salido a la perfección. Esta tomo su mano, analizando los sentimientos del entrenador como la última vez. Solo que ahora se enfocó en los sentimientos actuales y más profundos, los que estaban dirigidos hacia la pelirroja.

Casi soltó su mano ante la impresión, no tuvo que cavar muy profundo. Sin percatarse de las intenciones de Anabel, Ash la puso la ayudo a levantarse. En aquel instante Misty tomo uno de los hombros de la Doncella. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto la pelirroja. Esta no pudo responder, porque aun tenía sostenida la mano de Ash a la vez que Misty la mantenía en su hombro. Era como si las almas de Ash y Misty se buscaran atreves de ella. Jamás había sentido algo igual. "¿Anabel?" volvió a preguntar la entrenadora.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto esta vez Ash.

"Err… sí. Gracias." Contesto tratando de salir de su aturdimiento. Ambos sonrieron y se alejaron junto al grupo, ella tan solo se dedicó a mirar. "_Aquel sentimiento… nunca he sentido algo así, siempre pensé que era un tema de novelas románticas, pero… ¿acaso eso es a lo que se refieren con almas gemelas?_" Claro que le daba tristeza y celos sentir aquello en especial viniendo de aquel entrenador a otra que no sea ella, pero algo más importante le ocurría. Le daba curiosidad. Era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación. No cabía duda que debía darle más investigación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Sean bienvenidos a Convención de la Liga Pokemon! Esta vez situada en la región de Kanto." Era las palabras iniciales de Charles a todo el público en frente. "Como ya es de tema popular, esta ceremonia de inauguración también es el punto de partida de la competencia entre todos los líderes de gimnasio aquí presentes." El público dio un potente rugido, mientras que en el centro del estadio todos los líderes de gimnasio aplaudían.

"Como ya la mayoría debe saber, en la competencia también se agregan los miembros que pudieron venir correspondientes a la elite cuatro y campeones concurrentes." Charles levanto su mano invitando a aquellos miembros al escenario. "Este año están presentes los campeones de Kanto y Sinnoh, Lance y Cynthia respectivamente" ambos saludaron cortésmente. "También tenemos a los algunos miembros de la elite cuatro de diversas regiones: De la región Kanto tenemos a Bruno." El experto entrenador en tipo lucha hizo una reverencia antes de tomar asiento en el escenario. "Agatha…" la anciana respectivamente hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse. "…este año como los anteriores formara parte de los líderes de gimnasio, encargada de la medalla Tierra."

"De la Región Johto tenemos a Koga." Era el turno del ninja especializado en los Pokemon tipo veneno en saludar al público y competidores. "De la Región Hoenn tenemos a Drake y de la Región Sinnoh a Aarón." Tanto como los expertos en Pokemon Dragón y Bicho saludaron tomando asiento respectivo. "Muchas gracias a todos los miembros Elite presentes" El presidente dio una breve pausa, para continuar con el discurso. "En esta ocasión adicionalmente celebramos un evento muy especial. Los miembros de la Batalla de la Frontera se han unido a nosotros por primera vez."

Este aviso inicio varias charlas y susurros, tanto en el público, miembros elite y líderes de gimnasio. "Sé que varios de ustedes no los conocen, o incluso los consideran rumores. Aunque hay otros afortunados como yo que los han visto en acción. Pasen al frente por favor." Invito, revelando la causa del porque habían tantos asientos en el escenario. Fueron un total de nueve. "Estos son siete de los Cerebros de la Frontera de Kanto y dos de la Región Sinnoh. Ahora vamos con las presentaciones…"

Tomando el micrófono Chales se dirigió a los nueve Cerebros, cada uno frente a su correspondiente silla. "Él es el Cerebro de la Fabrica: Noland, encargado del Símbolo de Conocimiento." Luego del saludo correspondiente paso al siguiente.

"Ella es el Cerebro de la Arena: Greta, encargada del Símbolo de Agallas." La luchadora hizo una reverencia imitando a Noland. Charles no se detuvo ahí. "El siguiente es el Cerebro del Domo: Tucker, con el Símbolo de la Táctica." Junto a él estaba una joven de pelo negro y mirada seria, aunque fácilmente podría confundirse con una mirada traviesa. "La Cerebro de la Sierpe: Lucy, encarga del Símbolo de la Fortuna."

"Este es uno de los miembros con más experiencia. El Cerebro del Palacio: Spencer, encargado del Símbolo del Espíritu." Cortésmente el hombre de avanzada edad tomo asiento. "La más joven de todo el grupo es Anabel, Cerebro de la Torre y encargada del Símbolo de la Habilidad."

Ash dio un suspiro, había llegado su turno, entre los sentados en el centro donde se encontraban todos los líderes de gimnasio fácilmente pudo localizar a Misty. Esta mantenía su mano alzada llamado su atención, Ash tímidamente levanto un poco su mano, dando a entender que la estaba viendo. "El último miembro, al cual los entrenadores solo pueden enfrentar una vez que hayan derrotado a los seis anteriores es Brandon, encargado de la instalación Pirámide de Batalla, llamado Rey Pirámide y poseedor del Símbolo del Valor. Lamentablemente no pudo venir por asuntos pendientes en otra región." Explico detalladamente el presidente. "A cambio, por petición de Brandon y del Dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera enviaron un suplente igualmente capacitado."

"Antes que continúe explicando hay algo que deben saber. Aquellos que logran terminar el reto de la Batalla de la Frontera se les otorga la oportunidad de formar parte como uno de aquellos Cerebros." Había ganado la atención de todos, esta charla. "El suplente aquí presente es uno de los que rechazo el puesto luego de haber completado el desafío, por lo que demuestra que está totalmente capacitado para reemplazar al Rey Pirámide. Él es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y por este acontecimiento es el Cerebro de la Pirámide, encargado del Símbolo del Valor."

Apenadamente Ash dio una reverencia para tomar asiento. Pudo ver que en el público había varias expresiones dudosas, aunque habían otras orgullosas, entre las que estaba Misty. El entrenador agradeció a la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera.

"Por ultimo nos quedan dos Cerebros más. No de la Región Kanto, si no que de Sinnoh. Primero a Palmer, Amo de la Torre." El nombrado dio una sonrisa confianzuda antes de tomar asiento. "Y Reina de la Arcada, Dahlia. Cada uno de ellos otorga las estampillas de la Torre y de la Arcada respectivamente." Señalo dando termino con las largas presentaciones. "Ahora, para los que no estén convencidos todavía, tengo una presentación especial que otorgarles. La grabación de la batalla entre el Rey Pirámide Brandon contra su retador y suplente presente Ash Ketchum."

Las luces en el establecimiento se atenuaron mostrando una pantalla central encendida en la que se mostraba el interior de la Pirámide de Batalla. "¡Damas y Caballeros!" Ash no necesitaba ver a la pantalla para saber que era Samuel "¡Daremos comienzo a una nueva batalla entre dos entrenadores muy fuertes!" Ash trago aire para dirigir su mirada a la enorme pantalla "En este lado tenemos al retador. Posible octavo cerebro de la frontera. ¡Ash de pueblo Paleta!" Y ahí se vio a sí mismo. "Y a su oponente. ¡El Rey pirámide! ¡El grandioso Brandon!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La batalla inicio inmediatamente gracias a las ediciones realizadas en el video, evitando pausas y charlas entre los entrenadores, solo se mostraba la batalla e intercambios de Pokemon. Los líderes de gimnasio y el público se mostraba atento a la batalla. No había un orden determinado en los asientos de los líderes de gimnasio, pero la mayoría se sentaba según sus regiones. Misty estaba situada en una parte central, a su lado izquierdo estaba Forrest y a su derecha Erika, con quien logro entablar cierta conversación interesante.

"_Lunatone, necesito tu asistencia"_

"_Glalie, yo te elijo."_

Al escuchar la primera elección de Ash pudo escuchar varios susurros sobre la cuestionable elección del entrenador, pero hubo unas palabras proveniente de la fila trasera que llamo su atención. "Eso es a lo que yo llamo un Pokemon de Hielo saludable." Misty rápidamente miro hacia atrás, estaba Pryce observando con una sonrisa la batalla. Uno de los pocos que no cuestionaba la elección de su novio, al ser uno de los especializados en aquel tipo elegido. El anciano noto la mirada de la joven en él. "Aun te recuerdo, estabas con Ash cuando me reto en el gimnasio." Misty asintió gustosa. "¿Entonces eres su novia?"

"Er… no en aquel entonces" la cara de la pelirroja enrojeció levemente. Momentáneamente la atención fue de vuelta a la batalla.

"_¡Lunatone, usa Bola de Sombras!"_

"_¡Glalie, Multiplícate y evade! … ¡Ahora usa Rayo de Hielo!"_

"_¡Usa Gravedad! … Vuelve a usar Bola de Sombras"_

"Vaya… ese en un Pokemon muy interesante, ¿Dónde lo capturo?" volvió a pregunta el anciano.

"En la Región Hoenn, aunque en aquel entonces era un Snorunt." Respondió la pelirroja. Mientras Pryce realizaba preguntas la batalla continuaba llegando a varios momentos críticos. El experto en tipo hielo quedo admirado con los resultados que Glalie mostraba en batalla, incluyendo la respuesta a Tormenta de Arena con Granizo. Ahora se podría notar que llegaban al final del primer encuentro.

"_¡Usa Explosión!"_

"_¡Usa Rayo de Hielo!"_

"Vaya… congelarlo al punto cero antes de que terminara el ataque de Explosión, eso es a lo que le llamo un potente Rayo de Hie-" El sonido de la explosión detuvo las palabras de Pryce, como consecuencia del resultado del primer enfrentamiento. "Un… empate. Los Cerebros de la Frontera son peligrosos adversarios."

"_¡Dusknoir! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!"_

"_¡Haunter! ¡Yo te elijo!"_

La charla con Pryce fue dejada de lado al escuchar un leve susurro de voz, sonó como un chirrido entrecortado. Misty pudo notar que de donde provenía era de su misma hilera de asientos. Con cuidado busco y no tardó en encontrar resultados. Una joven hermosa llevaba una verdadera cara de choque al ver al Pokemon fantasma de Ash, tardo unos momentos en reconocerla debido al cambio, pero jamás olvidaría un primer encuentro con ella. "Sabrina." Murmuro.

La especialista en Pokemon Psíquicos mostraba verdadera sorpresa al ver a Haunter en batalla, y si, ella reconocería a aquel Haunter en donde fuera, incluso si hubiera evolucionado. Lo que tranquilizo a la hermosa líder fue la felicidad que mostraba el Pokemon en batalla.

"_Ya sabes que hacer Haunter"_

"_Sea lo que sea no funcionara, ¡Dusknoir, Golpe de Sombras!"_

En vivo y en directo, o gravado para la posteridad. La actuación de Haunter causaba en la mayoría reacciones de terror, demostrando ante todos que en verdad podría espantar aun Pokemon Fantasma de la altura de Dusknoir. Pero a diferencia del resto, Sabrina comenzó a reír fuertemente, casi a carcajadas. Llamando la atención de los presentes, esta se tuvo que forzar a callarse. A su forma de pensar, la actuación de Haunter fue hilarante.

Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Haunter derroto a su oponente con una gran demostración. Poco sabían que ahora es cuando la función se calentaría, expresándolo de una forma en que Blaine o Flannery lo dirían.

"_¡Regirock! ¡Necesito tu asistencia!"_

En aquel momento se escuchó al unísono a todo el público e incluso miembros de la Elite Cuatro inhalar con fuerte '¡Ihh!' de la impresión. Nadie espero ver un Pokemon Legendario en la batalla. Misty sonrió, "_¡Y la batalla esta solo comenzando!_" Pensó con orgullo.

El desarrollo de la batalla continuo mostrando el esplendoroso desempeño de Buizel en batalla, pasando a su evolución Floatzel. Lamentablemente no fue una victoria para el Pokemon de agua, demostrando las grandes capacidades de Regirock y su aterrador poder. Pero esto solo causo que la batalla se avivara, así como la expectación de los observadores.

"_Es tiempo de la revancha, ¡Sceptile, yo te elijo!"_

"Ahora… ¡De eso es lo que estoy hablando!" grito Erika al ver al Pokemon de su elemento favorito y predilecto. "No puedo creer que sea el mismo muchacho que se vistió de niña para enfrentarme." Misty se tuvo que tragar su risa que amenazaba con salir en explosión, lo que no se le hizo fácil al ver como Ash estornudaba en el escenario al ser nombrado.

De inmediato se mostró al poderoso Sceptile en acción, agregando a la ecuación la creatividad de Ash, ejemplo seria su método inusual o único de usar Protección, para terminar con un ataque Llueve Hojas, Regirock no tuvo oportunidad. "Ese Pokemon es increíble" comento Erika. "Jamás vi una combinación de poder y velocidad tan increi-"

"_¡Es hora de subir un nivel! ¡Registeel, necesito tu asistencia!"_

"_Lo hiciste bien, pero tus ataques tipo planta no servirán contra tu oponente, ¡Descansa! … ¡Heracross, yo te elijo!"_

No era tan solo un legendario, Registeel apareció frente a sus ojos incrédulos e enmudeciendo a Erika. La siguiente batalla comenzó demostrando las grandes habilidades de comando de Brandon y su gran presión durante la batalla. Por otro lado Ash continuaba demostrando su lado inventivo ante diversos ataques, así como la gran fuerza de Heracross, lo que forzó a Rey Pirámide a cambiar su estrategia. Ya muchos alababan aquel rasgo único de Brandon, demostrando su gran presión desde el principio, incluso demostrando cambios drásticos.

"_¡Regresa Registeel! … ¡Regice, necesito tu asistencia! ... ¡Usa Tormenta de Nieve!"_

Era oficial que Brandon poseía los tres Regi legendarios, cada uno con un gran poder presente. Los líderes estaban impactados, aún más por tenacidad de Ash para no mostrar temor ante tanto legendario consecutivo. Pero por supuesto que Pryce se mostró enfocado en otra cosa.

"Aquel Regice demuestra todo lo necesario de un legendario de hielo, sin duda que jamás podría derretirse." Comento mientras observaba la batalla. Toda la acción de la batalla llego a la conclusión del intercambio de Pokemon de Ash, regresando para el entusiasmo de Sabrina a Haunter. Fue una dura batalla la cual termino en otro empate, pero al entrenadora de Pokemon Psíquicos no se mostró triste por ello, jamás había visto luchar a Haunter con tanto empeño, determinación y poder. Ahora podía estar tranquila al saber que estaba en un lugar donde le hacían feliz.

Recomenzó la batalla entre Registeel y Heracross, demostrando que en esta ocasión la ventaja de tipo fue determinante por el Combate Cercano del tipo Bicho/Luchador, declarando la victoria de aquel Pokemon y la gran ventaja que poseía Ash sobre su potente oponente. Pero todo esto era aparente hasta que Brandon los regreso a la realidad, demostrando su potente Pokemon final.

Lance se puso de pie.

Cynthia por el contrario se aferro al asiento.

Incluso el Presidente de la liga se mostraba afectado, así como el silencio total en toda la conferencia. En las gradas se mantenía una reacción similar, salvo por los amigos de Ash, exceptuando a May. Ella quien estuvo de pie admirando la batalla se obligó sentarse por la impresión. Max le había contado con lujo de detalle, pero eso jamás se acercaría remotamente al estarlo presenciarlo.

Regigigas estaba en batalla.

Un entrenador promedio hubiera salido corriendo del estadio, o por lo menos se desmayaría, uno con experiencia como un miembro elite lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse a tal Pokemon. Pero Ash no titubeo, por el contrario incluso su Pokemon se mostraba interesado, ya que su habilidad comenzó a funcionar. Enjambre.

Ahora era el turno del miembro Elite, Aaron de ponerse de pie, rara vez se observaba una lucha contra un legendario. Pero escasa seria el ver aquel legendario luchar contra un Pokemon tipo insecto usando la habilidad enjambre.

"_¡Al ataque Heracross! ¡Megacuerno!"_

"_¡Regigigas! ¡Gigaimpacto!"_

"_¡Heracross, para tu ataque y evádelo! … ¡Ahora usa Golpe Centrado!"_

Bien enfocado y coherente. Sabiendo las limitaciones de su Pokemon. Todos observaban la gran maestría de Ash sobre su control de Heracross. Todos se horrorizados al ver como el Golpe Centrado impacto de lleno y como resultado no lograr inmutar a su oponente.

"_¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Megacuerno!"_

Dos ataques consecutivos de alto grado de poder, siendo uno de ellos tipo bicho con la habilidad enjambre activado y aun no era suficiente para inmutar al Rey Gigante. Un solo golpe le bastó para acabar con Heracross. Muchos ya daban por hecho el resultado de la batalla, pero eso no les quitaba ganas de ver como se llegaba a ello, después de todo Heracross demostró una gran batalla, con un par de golpes contundentes y aun le quedaban dos Pokemon.

"_¡Sceptile, yo te elijo!"_

Mientras Aaron tomaba asiento otra vez, Erika se puso en pie ante la oportunidad de ver un Pokemon Planta enfrentar a tal titán. Una gran batalla, si, no sobraba decirlo. Incluyendo el aprendizaje oportuno de Aliento de Dragón. Pero cuando todo se entendió por el final, no era nada más que el principio. Erika suprimió un chillido, ahora Sceptile estaba usando su habilidad. Superpoder.

Los ataque contundentes tipo planta no tardaron, usando la ventaja de velocidad de Sceptile, se logró hacer mucho daño en Regigigas para cuando Sceptile cayo rendido. Otra vez Erika se sentó. Ahora la duda rondaba la mente de todos. ¿Cuál sería el Pokemon final? La respuesta no tardo.

"_¡Vamos a hacerlo Infernape!"_

Los especializados en tipo fuego se pusieron de pie. Misty no reconocía a una, quien parecía ser una joven de pelo al rojo vivo. En cambio, el otro podría reconocerlo donde fuera, después de todo había sido el causante de una de las batallas más impresionantes de su novio y también el hecho de que estaba sentado frente a ella, tapándole la pantalla. Blaine, el maestro de los acertijos.

"Calor, velocidad y poder, atravesando el infierno, solo un primate lo podría hacer." Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, como si se tratara un acertijo para descubrir, pero en su tono de voz podría notarse admiración. Si aquel Infernape se mostraba la mitad de bueno que los demás Pokemon de Ash demostraron o la misma tenacidad de su Charizard, esta batalla valdría la pena.

"_¡Infernape, usa Súper Golpe!"_

"_¡Hirpe!"_

"_¡Regigigas, Golpe Marea-!"_

_**¡Smash!**_

Todos quedaron impresionados con la velocidad dominante de Infernape, muy superior a la de Sceptile.

"_¡Golpe Mareador!"_

"_¡Escarbar!"_

La batalla fue larga desde un inicio, la velocidad del primate hizo que lograra esquivar oportunamente varios ataques considerados como concluyentes. Luego a la sorpresa de todos, Regigigas quedo quemado, otorgándole otra ventaja a Infernape. Esto lamentablemente no duro. Infernape quedo confuso, dándole la oportunidad a Brandon de acertar un golpe final.

Los líderes de gimnasio y observadores mostraron este momento como el final de la batalla, incluso el árbitro movió su bandera, pero no esperaban que el Pokemon se volviera a poner de pie. Mucho menos que siguiera con la tradición ahora impuesta por sus compañeros de equipo. Activar su habilidad. Llamarada.

Blaine cayó sobre su silla. El poder de fuego demostrado era tremendo, dándole una batalla a Regigigas hasta su último aliento si era necesario. Y para la incredulidad de los miembros de la liga, Regigigas cayó. Infernape gano. Ash gano.

El monitor se apagó y la luces regresaron a la normalidad, pero la gente no se movía, no se escuchaba un solo sonido en todo el lugar, podría caer un alfiler y todo el mundo podría escucharlo. Misty preocupada observo a Ash, quien parecía estar hecho un nudo de nervios. ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, un aplauso fue escuchado.

Era Blaine. Blaine estaba aplaudiendo. Entonces se le unió Pryce, luego Sabrina, Erika, Norman, y así en tan solo unos segundos todos se encontraban aplaudiendo, hasta ella misma se agregó notando como la expresión de Ash se tranquilizaba y luego se avergonzaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y la pelirroja le intentaba comunicar con su mirada las palabras _'lo mereces'_. Ash pareció captarlo porque le sonrió de vuelta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla II: Inicio del evento, inicio de doble batalla - Ash**

Se podría sentir la tensión en el aire. De alguna manera todos los varios líderes de gimnasio intentaron retar a Ash, muchos de ellos pasaron desconocidos después de todo ocho medallas son el requisito para participar en las competencias de la liga, pero no representa a todos los gimnasios existentes, aun recordaba como Gary le refregó en su cara las diez medallas mientras él iba por la octava.

Fue todo muy rápido, al terminar la ceremonia y dando inicio con el evento se encontró inmediatamente con Misty para luego ir en busca de sus amigos. Lamentablemente en cuestión de segundos fue rodeado por todos estos líderes, lo que nos lleva a la situación actual:

Anabel se había introducido entre la multitud, alcanzando al frente. A su sorpresa reto a Misty en una batalla Pokemon por la medalla. Eso fue bastante sorprendente para el entrenador, pero no fue el signo definitivo. Acto seguido apareció Rudy.

"¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?" interrumpió líder de gimnasio de las islas naranja. "Una batalla doble, Anabel y yo contra Ash y Misty." Ambos nombrados se miraron confusos, pero la sonrisa de la Cerebro de la Frontera se ensanchó.

"Me parece bien y de acuerdo con las reglas base de la Liga Pokemon, una vez que se lanza el reto de una batalla, el deber del oponente es aceptar sin importar que. Cada miembro usara a tres Pokemon." Declaro Anabel.

"Perfecto." Concluyo Rudy. "Los veremos en diez minutos en el Campo de Batalla N°8."

Y así, sin que ni Ash o Misty tuvieran control de la situación, iniciaba su reto por las ocho medallas y/o insignias.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado los diez minutos. Luego de una rápida ida al Centro Pokemon para hacer un intercambio con el profesor Oak, hora todos estaban reunidos en el susodicho Cambo de Batalla N°8. Ash se encontraba junto a Misty, frente a Rudy y Anabel. El entrenador no pudo evitar sonreír. "_¿Qué mejor modo de iniciar hoy que con Misty a mi lado?_" Era verdad, pero con una oportunidad muy escasa. Durante sus viajes en Johto y previos rara vez tenia batallas en equipo, tan solo desde Hoenn en adelante se habían popularizado y recordaba que en aquel entonces se preguntaba continuamente como hubiera sido una batalla en conjunto con Misty.

Ahora el misterio estaba por ser solucionado.

Brock, May y Max se habían reunido en las gradas para observar la batalla. Había unas personas más, pero no tantos como en su batalla con Reggie. Soltó un suspiro mientras el árbitro dabas las indicaciones ya dadas por Anabel.

"Comenzara una batalla por equipos: Cerebro Fronterizo Ash y Líder de Gimnasio Misty contra Cerebro Fronterizo Anabel y Líder de Gimnasio Rudy. Cada miembro usara tres Pokemon, el equipo ganador de la batalla obtendrá una insignia de cada uno de los miembros del equipo vencedor. Se aceptan substituciones. ¡Comiencen!" La bandera fue agitada, mostrando en la pantalla central a ambos equipos con seis círculos correspondientes a sus Pokemon. "Equipo Azul da el inicio" color indicado para Ash y Misty.

"¡Eevee, yo te elijo!/¡Misty llama a Spheal!" gritaron ambos. En realidad no se habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre que Pokemon usar. Fue en verdad una sorpresa para ambos y aún más para sus oponentes. El llamado simultaneo de dos Pokemon Brillantes.

"Sal Venomoth/Ve Espeon!" Los cuatro Pokemon hicieron contacto visual. Ash de inmediato se preocupó. Según recordaba Espeon era el Pokemon más fuerte de Anabel, ¿Por qué lo enviaría primero?

"¡Eevee, Ataque Rápido contra Espeon!" ordeno rápidamente Ash.

"¡Spheal, Chorro de Agua contra Venomoth!" secundo al entrenador, el ataque fue esperado por Ash, el problema es que no esperaba un contraataque de parte de Anabel.

"¡Espeon! ¡Sorpresa!" Con gran habilidad Espeon evadió el ataque, para luego posicionarse tras Eevee, fue un golpe directo. "¡Ahora Cola de Hierro!" Tomando el tiempo del desprevenido Eevee, lo golpeo con su cola, enviándolo a los pies de su entrenador.

"Venomoth, Rayo Psíquico" En respuesta al Chorro de agua, ambos ataque chocaron, sin crear ningún daño.

"Spheal, ahora intenta con Viento Helado" El Cuerpo del Pokemon destello fuertemente de un color azul pálido, para luego enviar toda una corriente de aire a ambos oponente. Entonces Ash miro a Misty, con solo ver su mirada entendió lo que estaba haciendo. Una oportunidad.

"¡Vuelve a usar Ataque Rápido, Eevee!" Pese a los daños otorgados el Pokemon volvió a atacar, esta vez propulsado por el viento a favor, logrando acertar contra Espeon. "Ahora usa también Cola de Hierro." Igualando la combinación de Anabel, intento acertar contra su evolución Psíquica.

"¡Defiéndete con Cola de Hierro también Espeon!" El resultado fue que ambas colas chocaran. Se notaba que Espeon tenía mayor fuerza, pero era limitado gracias al viento perjudicial actual. El problema es que esto dejaba al Eevee de Ash desprotegidos a ataques de terceros, en otras palabras Rudy.

"¡Venomoth, ataca con Doble Poder!" El Pokemon insecto veneno se lanzó contra el Eevee, quien mantenía ejerciendo su fuerza en Cola de Hierro. Fue una verdadera suerte que Viento Helado le hiciera más lento.

"¡Plancha ahora!" Antes de que Venomoth pudiera tocar a Eevee, Spheal le golpeo con todo su cuerpo desde un costado, ocasionando que Venomoth fuera enviado a volar hacia Rudy. "¡Sigue con Bola de Hielo!" Spheal abrió su boca creando una pequeña esfera gélida enviándola contra Venomoth, fue el segundo golpe directo del combate.

Rápidamente Ash recordó lo que sucedió con Juan, Bola de Hielo era un ataque que se fortalecía mientras más ataques consecutivos lograban y Misty ya había acertado el primero, ahora su Pokemon estaba creando el segundo. "¡Eevee! ¡Usa tu cola y aléjate!" dejándose llevar por ella y dejando de luchar Eevee dio un salto por el aire hacia atrás.

"¡Cañonazo Espeon!" Aprovechando el distanciamiento de Eevee le ataco.

"¡Evade con Ataque Rápido!" A penas toco suelo y evadió el ataque fácilmente. "¡Ahora Colmillo de Fuego contra Venomoth!" usando la velocidad aumentada momentáneamente, rodeo sorpresivamente a Espeon, para atacar al Venomoth a sus espaldas.

"Espera, ¿Qué?" pregunto Rudy confuso.

Ash miro de reojo a Misty, ella ya lo había entendido. Tan drástico fue el cambio de oponente que ninguno de sus oponentes lo vio venir, la segunda Bola de Hielo acertó contra Espeon, mientras que el Colmillo de Fuego golpeo a Venomoth. Eso era lo segundo extraño, Eevee no podía aprender aquel movimiento, solo su evolución Flareon.

Sin perder el tiempo Ash noto que Spheal creaba su tercera bola de Hielo, siendo mucho más grande y más lenta al hacerse, "_Un ataque así seria definitivo, tengo que ayudarla a completarlo_." Y esta era su oportunidad, Venomoth y Espeon aún estaban resentidos con los ataques anteriores y muy convenientemente cercanos. "¡Eevee! ¡Ataque de Arena!" repetitivamente Eevee comenzó a lanzarle arena a sus oponentes, disminuyendo su visibilidad bastante.

Estaban claramente ciegos y no podían entender las órdenes de sus entrenadores.

"¡Esquívalo Venomoth!/¡Sal de ahí Espeon!" Lo siguiente que ambos Pokemon supieron es que fueron arrollados por una tremenda bola de Hielo. Ambos Pokemon cayeron rendidos.

"Venomoth y Espeon no pueden continuar, Eevee y Spheal son los ganadores. Equipo rojo cambien Pokemon." Ambos entrenadores suspiraron regresando a sus Pokemon. No esperaban que Ash y Misty formaran tal buen equipo.

"No pensé que Eevee pudiera aprender Colmillo de Fuego." Confeso Rudy, "Ni que me atacaras con él."

"Bien, este Eevee es especial." Dijo alegremente Ash, mientras acariciaba la cabeza levemente de Eevee, entre intercambios.

"¿y que te parecería este Pokemon Especial?" pregunto Rudy desafiadoramente. Antes de que Ash pudiera preguntar, fue contestada su pregunta. De la Pokaball que envió apareció un Pokemon que ya conocía. Su expresión suave fue reemplazada por un ceño profundo.

"Electrivire" susurro.

"_Esto fue tan solo una pérdida de tiempo."_

Era cuestión de volver a ver a aquel Pokemon para recordar el sueño, siendo acompañado de un leve escalofrió. Lamentablemente no tenia a Infernape en su equipo, le serviría la experiencia, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Paul había evolucionado a su Electabuzz.

Lentamente se puso en pie, dejando a Eevee nuevamente frente a él. En algún momento Anabel paso a segundo plano, el objetivo de Ash en este momento era aquel Pokemon y Rudy. Pese a que siempre le tuvo un cariño y respeto por igual a todos los Pokemon, por primera vez encontró un Pokemon que no le traía ni la mínima pizca de curiosidad por ser atrapado. No le gusto. Primero su rival Gary, luego Paul y finalmente Rudy.

Esto debía acabar.

"¡Eevee regresa!" Ash pudo notar las miradas enfocadas en él ante su cambio veloz de Pokemon. "¡Pikachu a la carga!" Al parecer el Pokemon inicial entendía los motivos de su entrenador, por lo que mostraba la misma determinación actual de Ash.

"¡Metagross adelante!" Fue el llamado siguiente de Anabel.

Esto inicio la segunda parte del combate.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Ataque rápido contra Electrivire!" ordeno primero Ash.

"¡Electrivire, protección!" Pikachu observó la barrera al igual que Ash, afortunadamente ambos ya tenían bastante experiencia luchado contra aquel ataque y era mucho más fácil de predecir después de que el propio Sceptile lo aprendiera.

"¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro al suelo!" Parando su carrera de golpe y usando su cola de garrocha, Pikachu salto sobre el escudo, quedando en la retaguardia de su oponente. Pero había una falla en el plan, protección formaba una barrera alrededor del usuario, no había punto vulnerable. Hasta que se Rudy descubrió el plan de Ash. Ahora Spheal estaba lanzando su cuarta Bola de Hielo y el objetivo era Electrivire.

No si Anabel pudiera decir algo al respecto.

"¡Metagross! ¡Golpe de Meteoros!" La intervención del Pokemon metálico fue oportuna destruyendo en mil pedazos la enorme Bola de Hielo. "¡Ahora contra Spheal!" El pequeño Pokemon no tuvo oportunidad alguna, fue golpeado de lleno por la gigante corpulencia de Metagross. Fue debilitado al instante. Ash miro de reojo a Misty por unos segundo, lamentablemente no podía dirigirle palabras en este momento, Pikachu tenía su propia batalla y no iba a dejarlo solo.

"¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Electrivire, Golpe Trueno!"

Tal vez no fue una gran idea usar a Pikachu, por supuesto que todavía recordaba la habilidad de Electrivire, Electromotor. Los ataques eléctricos no serían útiles, además de ser poco eficaces, aumentarían su velocidad. Por lo que le dejaba Cola de Hierro y Ataque Rápido.

Otra vez se había creado un choque de poderes, entre la Cola de Hierro y el Golpe Trueno. Pero otra vez la ventaja de Electrivire salió a relucir. "¡Usa Karatazo!" Este momento le regreso a la batalla contra aquel club de admiradores en Ciudad Cerulean, el mismo ataque al que había cedido Pikachu, la misma desventaja.

"¡Misty llama a Golduck!" El Pokemon de agua se integró en la batalla. "¡Golduck! ¡Fuerza Psíquica en Electrivire!" la intervención de la entrenadora no pudo ser más oportuna a los ojos del entrenador. El ataque detuvo cualquier acción de Electrivire, logrando que acertara la Cola de Hierro igualmente.

"¡Metagross! ¡Brazo Martillo!" El objetivo del Pokemon metálico obviamente era Golduck. Quien sin lograr evadir el ataque fue enterrado en las grandes profundidades por el gigantesco brazo de su oponente, destrozando el suelo

"¡Electrivire vuelve a usar Karatazo en Pikachu!" el Pokemon levanto su brazo derecho para atacar, pero no fue a Pikachu a quien le llego el ataque, fue a Metagross. Su Pokemon estaba confundido.

"¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido en Electrivire!"

"¡Golduck! ¡Arañazo en Metagross!" Golduck se levantó sin importarle su daño, mostrando sus garras a su oponente, pero en plena carrera duplicaron su tamaño. Golduck aprendió Cuchillada. Golduck y Pikachu golpearon a ambos oponentes simultáneamente.

Pese a la gran combinación, no crearon mucho daño a ambos contendientes. "¡Pikachu regresa!" Obedientemente el ratón eléctrico regreso con su entrenador. "¡Eevee! ¡Adelante!" Ash regreso a su elección anterior.

"¡Electrivire! ¡Golpe Trueno!" A su infortunio el Pokemon se recuperó de su momentánea confusión.

"¡Metagross! ¡Golpe de Meteoros!"

Ambos oponentes se lanzaron contra el otro correspondientemente.

"¡Eevee! ¡Ataque de Arena!" Gracias a la acción oportuna de Ash, tanto Golduck como Eevee lograron escapar del ataque prominente. "¡Ahora Colmillo de Fuego sobre Metagross!" Tomando oportunidad en un ataque con ventaja de tipo, Eevee mordió a su oponente.

"¡Golduck! ¡Fuerza Psíquica en Electrivire!" Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ash. Tan solo Misty podría verse tan determinada al enfrentarse a un oponente con gran ventaja de tipo.

"¡Metagross!" grito preocupada. Pero no dijo nada, tan solo cerró sus ojos. Para cuando Ash recordó la habilidad de Anabel fue muy tarde porque Metagross, a pesar de lo debilitado que se encontraba golpeo a Eevee con Hiperrayo. Este cayó debilitado. Metagross quedo frente a Anabel y repentinamente estallo en llamas, el ataque de Eevee había dejado su legado. El Pokemon de acero cayó debilitado.

"¡Metagross e Eevee no pueden continuar!" alzo la bandera el árbitro.

Anabel y Ash regresaron sus Pokemon. "¡Pikachu! ¡Adelante!/¡Ve Alakazam!" A la vez, Misty noto el verdadero cansancio de Golduck, si quería ganar, debía reservarlo para más tarde. "¡Golduck regresa! … ¡Adelante Azurill!" De los brazos de la entrenadora salto el pequeño Pokemon. Ash la observo incrédulo siendo igualado por las miradas de Anabel y Rudy. "¿Qué? ¿Jamás han visto un Pokemon bebe en batalla?" pregunto un tanto irritada por el asunto.

De inmediato Ash supo que no debía presionar, no quería a su novia enojada y menos durante una batalla.

"¡Azurill! ¡Poder Secreto!" Brillando en un intenso rosa Azurill salto sobre Alakazam. La embestida envió a Alakazam en derrape un par de docenas de centímetros hacia atrás, resintiendo el golpe y paralizándose. **[[Poder Secreto/Daño Secreto/Secret Power es un ataque que cambia según el lugar donde se utiliza. En un lugar cerrado de interiores como el campo de batalla simula un Golpe Cuerpo con 30% de paralizar al oponente.]]**

"¡Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo! ¡Electrivire usa Onda Trueno hacia Azurill!" Una potente descarga de energía eléctrica fue lanzada hacia el Pokemon bebe, no ocasionó daño, pero lo paralizo al instante.

"¡Azurill usa Alivio!" El Pokemon destello firmemente recuperando su estado de salud, pero esto fue visto como una oportunidad de parte de Anabel.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Cola de hierro a Electrivire!" La cola de Pikachu tomo el color blanco potente, para luego dirigirse hacia su contrincante eléctrico. El ratón eléctrico miro de reojo a Azurill y observo algo que no le gusto.

"¡Alakazam Golpe Centrado sobre Azurill!" Pese a la paralización de Alakazam, este se levantó contra el Pokemon bebe, Azurill estaba indefenso gracias a que se mantenía usando su ataque de recuperación y por el contrario de las personas poco conocedoras del Mundo Pokemon, Azurill pertenecía a los tipo normal. Un ataque de aquella magnitud destrozaría al Pokemon.

"¡Azurill muévete!" ordeno Misty, pero no hubo respuesta.

"¡Ala!" grito el Pokemon Psíquico levantando su Puño blanco contra Azurill, aterrado el Pokemon bebe cerro los ojos esperando su eminente final. Nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos estaba Pikachu, quien había recibido el impacto de Golpe Centrado sin moverse. El ratón eléctrico respiraba agitadamente, el daño del ataque fue muy grave.

Ash estaba mudo, Pikachu fue bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo a salvar al Pokemon bebe. Es verdad que Pikachu era muy leal y cuidadoso en especial con los bebes Pokemon. Togepi era un ejemplo perfecto de ello. Ahora aquella sobreprotección estaba dándole el coste. "¡Pikachu!" grito finalmente saliendo de su estupefacción.

Pikachu cayó utilizando sus cuatro patas para mantenerse en pie frente a Alakazam. Por otra parte el Pokemon Psíquico estaba admirado, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro el pequeño ratón eléctrico había resistido uno de sus mejore ataques y aun luchaba por mantenerse en el combate salvando a aquel que estaba en su espalda. Aquel Pokemon había ganado su respeto.

"¡Zuril!" grito el Pokemon al terminar su regeneración de estado. Rápidamente fue a un costado de Pikachu. "Zuril zu" susurro al Pokemon eléctrico. Este respondió con una sonrisa semi forzada.

"Ash, tu Pikachu es un Pokemon muy valiente, pero eso le costó la batalla. Alakazam, termina a ambos con Rayo Psíquico" El Pokemon junto ambas cucharas comenzando a cargar su ataque, pero el grito de Azurill lo detuvo en seco.

"¡Azurill!" grito él bebe con fuerza, para luego ser rodeado por un destello blanco. Todos sabían lo que ocurría. Su cuerpo creció en considerable tamaño, igual que sus orejas y patas, pero su cola se vio afectada de forma contraproducente encogiendo su tamaño. "¡Marril!" grito ya en su nueva forma adquirida.

"Azurill evoluciono en Marill" dijo Misty impresionada. Igualmente Ash saco su fiel Pokedex.

**Dexter: Marill, el Pokemon ratón agua y forma evolucionada de Azurill. No se ahoga ni en las corrientes más fuertes porque la punta de su cola está llena de aceite y flota.**

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Alakazam reanudo el ataque contra ambos Pokemon, pero Marill no se lo permitiría. Antes de que fuera capaz de lanzar el rayo, Marill movió su cola formando un espiral de agua en ella. Agitándola fuertemente golpeo a su oponente en su cabeza, enviándolo hacia atrás. Lo que ninguno de los Pokemon o entrenador noto fue que Rudy ya le había dado una orden.

El Pokemon se abalanzaba con su centellante Golpe Trueno sobre Marill. Pero antes de impactar la cola de Hierro de Pikachu impido el choque. Una vez más en batalla ambos ataques colisionaban, mientras que Ash se maravillaba con la segunda acción protectora de su Pokemon sin su consentimiento, pero no era como si estuviera en contra de ello.

"¡Marill, Poder Secreto!" Sumándose a la fuerza de Pikachu bajo la orden de Misty, Marill ataco a Electrivire.

"¡Electrivire usa Karatazo contra Marill!" Su cuerpo y el Puño chocaron, ahora Electrivire mantenía una lucha doble con ambos Pokemon ratón, sin que ninguno de ellos se pudiera mover.

Alakazam apareció tras Marill. La habilidad de Anabel se mostraba otra vez, dándole las ordenes mentalmente a su Pokemon. Alakazam junto sus cucharas para lanzar su ataque Psíquico y esta vez Pikachu no podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

"¡Pikachu Tacleada de Voltios!" Fue la repentina y ambiciosa orden de Ash. Dejando de cargar los esfuerzos de su cola sobre el puño eléctrico de su oponente, Pikachu dejo ganar a Electrivire, usando su cola para desviar el puñetazo hacia arriba, rápidamente el Pokemon eléctrico puso sus cuatro patas en tierra posicionándose justo bajo Electrivire. Usando todas sus fuerzas dio un salto sobre su oponente mostrando la característica Tacleada de Voltios.

"¡Pika!" grito con fuerza. Electrivire dio un paso torpe hacia atrás por el daño, al mismo tiempo giraba sus brazos activando su habilidad Electromotor para absorber la electricidad otorgada.

"¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Electrivire vuelve a usar Golpe Trueno!" Usando la velocidad aumentada sería una oportunidad de oro, pero el Pokemon no respondió aun cuando giraba sus brazos. Se tardó en percatarse en que su Pokemon quedo inconsciente de pie. "¡Electrivire!" Al mismo tiempo Marill fue alcanzado por el Rayo Psíquico cayendo al suelo debilitado y Pikachu igualmente fue debilitado por el contragolpe de Tacleada de Voltios.

Fue un Triple-K.O.

"Electrivire, Pikachu y Marill no pueden continuar" El propio arbitro estaba asombrado ante el resultado. Ahora a todos les quedaba un solo Pokemon. Ash y Misty fueron respectivamente a sacar a sus Pokemon de la arena de batalla.

"Lo hiciste bien Pikachu, mereces descansar" suavemente Ash lo dejo en el suelo, tras él.

"Pika pi." Susurro el Pokemon desanimadamente. Nunca le había gustado perder, pero sabía que no debía avergonzarse. Había dado lo mejor en la batalla. Misty diciendo unas palabras de ánimo similares a Marill, lo dejo cerca de Pikachu. Marill miro a Pikachu para luego apoyarse en él y dormirse pacíficamente. Las mejillas rojas del ratón eléctrico ayudaron a encubrir un sonrojo al Pokemon mientras se apoyaba igualmente en Marill, pero no fue lo suficientemente encubierto para no pasar desapercibido a Ash.

"_Raro_…" pensó dudosamente, Pikachu rara vez se sonrojaba. "¡Es hora de terminar con esta batalla, Floatzel!"

"¡Misty llama a Golduck!"

Los dos Pokemon de agua llegaron simultáneamente a la batalla, pero perjudicialmente el Golduck de Misty se veía más cansado. Esta batalla sería difícil de ganar, en especial por el Pokemon final lanzado por Rudy. "¡Alakazam, adelante!" Dos Alakazam eran sus oponentes ahora.

"¡Alakazam, Golpe Centrado en Golduck!" El brazo del Pokemon de Anabel se ilumino corriendo hacia el objetivo.

"Floatzel, ya sabes que hacer" en cuestión de segundos Floatzel se antepuso a Golduck, chocando el ataque contra él y levantando el polvo alrededor.

"Esa fue una tonta idea, no sé lo que estés planeando Ash pero…" quedo enmudecida al ver que el polvo se disipaba. Floatzel se mantenía frente a Golduck, justo como Pikachu había estado frente a Azurill, pero a diferencia ningún daño podría ser apreciado. Su flotador estaba hinchado.

"¿Duck?" preguntó el aturdido pato Pokemon de Misty.

"Ze zel…" Floatzel movía uno de sus garras en negación, mientras mostraba una sonrisa confidente al mismo tiempo su flotador se encogía.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" pregunto Anabel incrédulo.

"¡Muéstrale todo lo que hemos entrenado Floatzel! ¡Golpe de Hielo!" Ante el grito de Ash, la sonrisa de Floatzel creció. Fue extraño desde el inicio porque no era la ejecución normal de Golpe de Hielo. El Pokemon movió su mano hacia atrás de su cuerpo, para luego dar un paso hacia Alakazam. El brazo fue en una trayectoria curva a ras del suelo congelándolo en su camino demostrando lo helado que en verdad estaba. Finalmente el golpe se elevó hasta golpear la quijada de Alakazam desde abajo. Era la perfecta simulación de un Corte Elevado con un Golpe de Hielo.

Instantáneamente el Alakazam de Anabel fue enviado a una gran altura. "¡Ahora Aquajet!" Floatzel fue envuelto en una gruesa capa de agua, para seguir en persecución como un Misil al Alakazam volador, impactándolo consecutivamente en el aire. Usando el impacto y terminando con el ataque Floatzel comenzó a dar varias vueltas hacia atrás. "¡Ahora Pulso de Agua!" mientras no paraba de dar vueltas, comenzó a acumular el ataque entre sus brazos, dándole un raro efecto por las vueltas que daba el Pulso de Agua fue lanzado en una trayectoria curva, impactando de lleno contra el Alakazam, quien aún no tocaba suelo.

El Pokemon aterrizo con un suave derrape frente a Ash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Ese es Buizel?" pregunto Reggie incrédulo desde las gradas. "¿E-el mismo Buizel que enfrento mi hermano?" pregunto otra vez.

El resto se tardó en responder, después de todos tampoco esperaron un cambio tan radical desde la última vez que lo vieron. Es verdad que había evolucionado y que había demostrado su gran poder contra Regirock, pero era casi irreconocible. El grupo había estado atento a la batalla, la evolución de Marill en plena batalla sin duda que les dio un tema para hablar

"Entonces… esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas a Ash a cargo de un Gimnasio." Dijo Max ajustando sus gafas.

"¿A cargo de un gimnasio?" pregunto May dudosa y sin entender porque esto se relacionaba con una institución de ese tipo.

"Ash estuvo de líder de gimnasio Cerulean por tres días, el resto del tiempo se la paso entrenando a sus Pokemon. No es de sorprendente que en especial sus Pokemon de agua sufrieran un cambio fuerte." Explico esta vez Brock. "¿Cuál era la marca de victorias consecutivas de Ash, Max?"

"Más de Treinta, no recuerdo cuantas exactamente." Confeso apenado el muchacho, sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes otra vez. "Supongo que por primera vez Ash tuvo tiempo de trabajar con su Pokemon en un lugar estable. Ahora que lo pienso Ash siempre ideo estrategias raras durante las batallas, luego de más de treinta oponentes, todos ellos con diferentes tipos de especies Pokemon… no quiero pensar en lo que le haría estar un mes o un año."

"Eso es verdad." Secundo Brock. Mientras que Reggie y May se mantenían simplemente sorprendidos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rudy se mantuvo estático. Incluso su Alakazam se vio intimidado ante la sucesión de tres ataques acertados. El Alakazam de Anabel regreso al suelo y se levantó con dificultad, tenía el rostro lleno de escarcha por el Golpe de Hielo. Era una suerte que había invertido más tiempo al entrenar a su Pokemon, de lo contrario aquel ataque hubiera acabado con él en un instante.

"¿Te encuentras bien Alakazam?" pregunto Anabel asegurándose del estado de su Pokemon.

"A-a-a." El Pokemon movió su cabeza por unos instantes, usando sus cucharas se golpeó en la cara liberando la escasa escarcha en ella. "¡Alakazam!" grito con decisión, pese que aun vibraba ante los golpes anteriores. No era opción atacar primero.

"¡Alakazam! ¡Rayo Psíquico!" El objetivo era Floatzel.

"¡Contra-escudo Golduck!" fue la orden de intercepción de Misty.

Posicionándose frente a Floatzel, Golduck comenzó a girar creando la ya conocida barrera de agua creada por Ash. El Rayo Psíquico impacto de lleno contra la barrera creando una explosión entre los dos equipos, quitando momentáneamente la visibilidad.

"¡Colmillo de Hielo!" grito Ash, el resto de los contrincantes se mantuvieron sin entender el sentido de la orden. Pero notaron que había un quinto miembro de su lado que antes no estaba. De alguna manera Floatzel se había posicionado detrás del Alakazam de Rudy, mordiéndole el brazo. El hielo comenzó a expandirse por el cuerpo del Pokemon en cuestión de segundos.

Gracias a la comunicación sin palabras de Anabel, a espaldas de Floatzel, Alakazam ya iba tras su objetivo con un Golpe Centrado recién cargado entre tanto el humo desaparecía. "Floatzel, Golpe de Hielo" girándose a una velocidad sorprendente afronto a su oponente, evadiendo el Golpe Centrado, para luego insertar su propio Golpe de Hielo.

"¡¿De dónde saco esa velocidad?" pregunto Rudy sin entender aquel Pokemon, la velocidad que mostraba no era la de un Pokemon normal.

"¿E-está lloviendo?" Anabel fue la primera en notarlo, gracias contra-escudo aun en funcionamiento de Golduck el agua es esparcía equitativamente en forma de una leve lluvia alrededor del campo de batalla. "Por supuesto, Aquavelocidad."

"Eso no te servirá, ¡Alakazam, Fuerza Psíquica!" Pese a estar dentro de un sólido bloque de hielo los ojos de Alakazam brillaron intensamente, para enviar aquel destello a su juego de cucharas. El hielo emano un potente purpura, para que finalmente estallara en varios fragmentos pequeños. El Pokemon de Rudy estaba libre otra vez dejando a Floatzel rodeado por ambos oponentes.

"¡Golduck, Aquajet!" Aquello fue el error de sus oponentes. Tan atentos estaban con la velocidad de Floatzel que habían descuidado a Golduck en su totalidad.

"¡Floatzel, Aquajet!" Los dos Pokemon de agua estaban en extremos y los Alakazam en el centro, fue un ataque combinado a la perfección. "¡Ahora Cuchillada!"

"¡Golpe de Hielo!"

Los dos ataques se entrecruzaron en el centro, donde estaba el par de Alakazam creando una gran explosión en conjunto. Para cuando el humo se disipo los dos Pokemon estaban inconscientes.

"Los Pokemon del lado rojo no pueden continuar, lo que significa que el lado azul es el ganador." Fueron las palabras definitivas del árbitro, dando por terminado el encuentro. Anabel y Rudy emitieron un suspiro al unísono en frustración, mientras regresaban a sus Pokemon simultáneamente. Ash y Misty a su vez corrieron para felicitar a Floatzel y Golduck respectivamente.

"Estuviste fantástico Floatzel." Felicito Ash dándole una caricia en su cabeza.

"¡Ze zel!" grito lleno de orgullo. Siendo lo equivalente a '¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?'

"Tú también Golduck, tu ataque de Cuchillada fue sorprendente." Mientras que el Pato acuático levantaba su garra pulgar en señal de afirmación. Aunque las señas de cansancio podrían ser vistas rápidamente, lo que intentaba encubrir. "No te preocupes, pronto te llevare al Centro Pokemon. Descansa." Ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus respectivos Pokemon a sus lugares de descanso momentáneo.

"Fue una excelente batalla Ash, Misty." Fueron las palabras iniciales de Rudy acercándose a ellos.

"Es verdad, su trabajo en equipo fue sorprendente, debieron haber practicado mucho para crear aquellas combinaciones tan sorprendentes." Secundo Anabel, pero ambos negaron vergonzosamente.

"Jamás habíamos estado antes en una batalla en equipo y menos entrenamos para participar en una." Confeso Misty. "incluso dude bastante de que Ash fuera lo suficientemente competente para la batalla." Entre lo decía Ash se agachaba más y más ante los insultos dichos por la pelirroja.

"¡Oye! La tuya tampoco fue una interpretación brillante. Es increíble que con toda tu testarudez hayamos podido hacer un equipo decente." Contesto al insulto. Nuevamente, y se podría decir que voluntariamente, se formo una batalla tanto verbal como de ingenio entre ambos. Dejando olvidados tanto a Rudy como a Anabel. Fue una suerte que tanto como la medalla y el símbolo llamaran lo suficiente la atención del entrenador.

"Creo que están olvidando algo." Confeso Rudy. "Como significado de su victoria en este torneo, son merecedores de mi medalla."

"Al igual que este símbolo de la Frontera, ¿Cuál desean cada uno?" pregunto Anabel. Misty iba a decir algo, pero cualquier enunciado dispuesto a dar fue interrumpido por Ash.

"Que Misty elija." Fue su rápida decisión.

"¿Eh? ¿Me dejas escoger?" pregunto sorprendida por este rápido y casi increíble acto maduro de su parte. "Estas seguro que no deseas ninguna en particular." Intento asegurar la decisión de su novio, ganando una cabezada en señal de confirmación. Lo que causo que las esperanzas en el interior de la madures de Ash crecieran. Cada vez la sorprendía más y más.

"Así es… después de todo ya tengo ambas."

_**¡SMASH!**_

Y de pronto Ash estaba en el suelo derribado con una gran señal de contusión saliendo de un costado de su gorra. Misty estaba parada tras él con su gran mazo en su hombro. "¡Tenías que matar todo el ambiente, ¿Verdad?" le grito enfadada. "_Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_." Se regañó en su mente. "pero… si ese es el caso, quisiera el Símbolo de la Frontera. Como líder de gimnasio y por el gran tiempo que viaje con Ash he visto una gran cantidad de medallas, los únicos Símbolos que he visto fueron enmarcados en la casa de Ash." Explico ya más tranquila

"Bien, aquí esta entonces tu Símbolo de la Frontera, el Símbolo de Habilidad." Misty observo detenidamente el pequeño objeto, para luego celebrarlo.

"Misty, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara Ash en despertar?" pregunto Rudy al ver al inconsciente Entrenador. "Tengo que entregarle su medalla."

"No te preocupes, se la entregare cuando despierte." Respondió cortésmente. Sin decir más la pelirroja se fue de la zona de batalla arrastrando a un inconsciente Ash hacia la salida. "Vamos Ash, es hora de despertar."

Lo primero que logro emitir el entrenador fue un quejido recordando a la perfección lo sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento. "¡Tan solo estaba bromeando! No todo tienes que tomártelo tan enserio." Se quejó mientras se sentaba. "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" al abrir los ojos noto a la pelirroja extendiendo su mano revelando su medalla ganada, a pesar de que no mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Aquí esta, tu medalla." Dijo sin mayor emoción.

"Vamos, no tenías que tomarlo tan enserio… era una broma." Trato de corregir Ash. "Sé que nunca has ganado una medalla o un Símbolo de la Frontera, por eso pensé que sería mejor que tú lo decidieras… pero que los otros se enteren de lo que en verdad pienso." Explico con mayor claridad, pero con bastante timidez.

"Entonces… ¿tienes miedo de dejar que los demás sepan que te preocupas por mí?" pregunto la pelirroja. Por su parte Misty no sabía si estar divertida ante la timidez de su novio o enfadada. Ash asintió levemente sin mirarla a los ojos. "pero hemos sostenido manos frente a otros, ¿eso no te significa anda?"

"Sabes que no soy una persona de palabras." Trato de enmendar su error. "No frente a un público, para mi es mucho más fácil tomar acciones." Explico recordándole su defecto. "Ya lo deberías saber."

"Si, y es asombroso lo mucho que has cambiado en tan poco tiempo." Misty ayudo a su novio a ponerse en pie para salir del pasillo. Notando en sus sonrisas mutuas que ya todo estaba olvidado y Ash mantenía su nueva medalla junto a su Símbolo de la Frontera, caminaron por el pasillo, tan solo para encontrarse con una figura apoyada en la pared en el fondo.

"Ash… espero que estés listo para otro acertijo."

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Estoy muy muy muy muy (x3) arrepentido por toda mi tardanza. Ando de vacaciones y me costo mucho hacer tiempo para escribir esto. Tanto fue la tardanza que me vi forzado a cortar el capitulo a la mitad (originalmente las 8 medallas iban a estar en un solo cap). Ahora estoy regresando a mi casa asi que no tendre acceso a un pc o internet en las proximas 48 horas. Espero ver una gran cantidad de reviews cuando regrese (si es que no se aburrieron de esperarme).**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todos los reviews hasta ahora, ITS OVER ONE HUNDRED!, es el segundo fanfic que supera mis espectativas, y llego a mi sueño, el grandioso promedio de 10 comentarios por capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos, compensare la decadencia de palabras en el siguiente capitulo.**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	12. Capitulo 11

"No me gusta esto, Misty." Pronuncio Ash mientras estaba seleccionando sus Pokemon para la batalla, cortesía del sistema de almacenamiento creado por Bill.

Blaine le desafío a una batalla en equipo con cada entrenador usando a cuatro Pokemon en su equipo, diciendo el acertijo que tristemente tuvo que resolver la persona con la que discutía en este momento. ¿Recordarlo? No le pidan a Ash imposibles. Pero este no era el asunto actual, o por lo menos no era la parte entera. Ash debe enfrentarse a Blaine, pero a la vez Misty debe encontrar a un oponente. Y si, significa…

"También estoy participando en esto al igual que tú. Si quiero pasar las eliminatorias debo juntar las ocho medallas y solo podré hacerlo so encuentro otros oponentes. Cosa que no haré sentada animándote en cada batalla." Al decir esto cuatro Pokeball reemplazaron a otras dos anteriores, dejando un equipo de cinco contando a Pikachu quien estaba siendo revisado por la enfermera Joy, no que participara en esta batalla por supuesto.

"Entiendo, pero no por eso me tiene que gustar." Ash puso las cuatro Pokeball en su cinturón. "Por lo menos asegurémonos que en cuanto uno termine un combate, vaya a ver al otro."

Misty se rió. "Que, ¿pensaste que seria diferente? No necesito hacer una promesa para eso, ya lo tenía planeado desde antes." Confeso aun riéndose. "De todas maneras buena suerte, Ash. Quiero verte en las finales. Después de todo seré yo quien te derrote." Dándole un suave beso en su mejilla se alejó dejando a un confuso Ash lleno de emociones internas contradictorias. Una parte quería retirar esa sonrisa satisfecha del rostro de su novia. La otra quería sonrojarse por el beso dado. ¡Pero no le daría la satisfacción!

O por lo menos eso pensó, porque claramente el sonrojo ya estaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite**

**Capítulo 11: ¡El viaje de meses en cuarentaiocho horas! ¡El desafío de las ocho medallas de Ash!**

**(Parte 2)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla III: ¡Un acertijo candente! ¡El Dragón y el Mono!**

"¡Piedra! ¡Papel! ¡Tijeras!" gritaba un trio de jóvenes desde las gradas por tercera vez. En esta ocasión un grito de victoria vino de parte de los dos muchachos. "Al parecer tu serás la que tiene que ir a ver el combate de Misty." Se burló Max de su hermana. "Yo en cambio veré la revancha de esta gran batalla. Brock y Ash me contaron sobre el primer enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Blaine. ¡Ya puedo sentir el calor!"

May agacho su cabeza, dolida. "Vamos cariño, yo te acompañare a ver el combate de Misty." Intervino Caroline animando a su hija. "Además, ¿no eras tú la que decía que Misty era una entrenadora muy fuerte? Es nuestra oportunidad de mostrarles el poder femenino." Grito mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza. Brock tan solo observaba, ahora quedaba claro de dónde saco aquella actitud la coordinadora.

A diferencia de los combates pasados no había tantos observadores líderes, tan solo un público ocasional. Tomando asiento Max y Brock observaron la entrada de Ash y Blaine en el campo de batalla No. 33.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Sera una batalla por parejas Pokemon! ¡Cada entrenador tendrá disponible cuatro Pokemon! ¡No se aceptan intercambios a menos que ambos Pokemon de un equipo queden incapacitados!" Esa fue una regla adicional que Blaine había agregado. "¡Envíen a sus primeros equipos!" ordeno el árbitro.

"¡Es hora de salir! ¡Arcanine! ¡Ninetales!" Como era de esperarse de Blaine, un par de candentes Pokemon de fuego. Ash todavía recordaba a Ninetales, no le había podido derrotar la vez pasada. Aquel Arcanine se veía bastante poderoso.

"_¡Esta vez será diferente!_" grito decidido en su mente. "¡Torkoal! ¡Quilava! ¡Tiempo de salir!"

"¡Torkoal-tor!" grito decido el Pokemon lanzando humo desde su chimenea en su caparazón.

"¡Quil!" igual el grito demostrando sus llamas.

Blaine miro sorprendido la selección de Pokemon de Ash. "Vaya, igualando fuego con fuego. Y ambos se ven con bastante fuego en su interior. Solo un pequeño acertijo antes de empezar. 'Después de mucho rojo, me visto de blanco, por eso mi nombre lo conoces tanto'." Indico Blaine. Al parecer desde la perspectiva del anciano su oponente seguía siendo el mismo que enfrento tiempo atrás. Lento para los acertijos. "….supongo que tendrás que decírmelo al final del encuentro." Respondió ante el extenso silencio.

"Si…" dijo bastante avergonzado.

"¡Comiencen!" indico el árbitro.

"¡Arcanine Alarido!" De inmediato la gigantesca bestia de fuego ataco con un sonó rugido, el cual esparcía por todo el ambiente de su oponente.

Ash tuvo que pensar rápido. "¡Torkoal, Defensa de Hierro! ¡Quilava, ocúltate tras Torkoal!" Replegando sus patas y cabeza, Torkoal se escondió bajo su caparazón brillando intensamente. Quilava se agacho tras él, protegiéndose del rugido potente.

"¡Quilava, Ace Aéreo!" Era la razón por la combinación de ambos Pokemon, Torkoal prestaba defensa mientras que Quilava prestaba velocidad, un equilibrio que también podría jugarle una mala pasada. Tanto Arcanine como Ninetales mostraban tener una velocidad muy grande, y Quilava era el único con la velocidad apropiada para responder. Torkoal era demasiado lento. Por supuesto también recordó lo que aprendió junto al cambio de Turtwig y Grotle. Cada Pokemon tiene estrategias diferentes y el deber del entrenador es usar sus fuerzas para contrarrestar sus debilidades.

Quilava salió de su refugio tras Torkoal intentando atacar Ninetales. Solo que Blaine parecía bastante tranquilo ante el paso de defensiva a ofensiva de su oponente. "¡Ninetales, Mímica!" Al horror de Ash, Ninetales copio el Ace Aéreo de Quilava, logrando igualar fácilmente la velocidad de su Pokemon.

Era un verdadero campo de guerra. Ninetales y Quilava competían con ambos ataques para acertar un golpe. Con una gran acrobacia Quilava se escabullía entre el movimiento de Ninetales, solo para ser burlado de la misma forma por este. Si, el Pokemon de fuego de Johto manejaba bastante bien la situación. Torkoal por otro lado era todo un problema. "¡Arcanine, Velocidad Extrema!" Debido a la velocidad y gran tamaño de su oponente fue enviado hacia la pared.

"¡Ahora Torkoal, Plancha!" Ash estaba repitiendo la misma maniobra que uso contra Registeel. Torkoal salió de su refugio para amortiguar sus patas en la muralla donde había sido enviado, solo para revotar y lanzarse con un efectivo y brutal Planchazo sobre Arcanine.

"¡Contraataca con Bocado!" Blaine contaba con un ataque físico de parte de Torkoal, ya estando dentro del rango fácilmente Arcanine mordió a Torkoal, cubriendo con su hocico todo su caparazón, Torkoal estaba en graves problemas. "¡Ninetales, Cola de Hierro!" Como si se tratara de un abanico metálico las nueve colas del zorro abofetearon a Quilava con un potente resplandor metálico.

Quilava fue lanzado cayendo frente a Ash se levantó rápidamente esperando ordenes de su entrenador, pero este observaba a Torkoal que seguía aprisionado en los potentes colmillos de Arcanine. "¡Torkoal tienes que liberarte!" La orden de Ash fue iniciada, ero el Pokemon estaba siendo muy severamente sostenido. "_Esto está mal, Quilava y Torkoal no pueden hacerlo solos…_" Por el momento solo observaba impotente la terrible situación, fijo su mirada en Torkoal, específicamente en su parte superior_ "¡Eso es!"_ Pensó en victoria. "¡Torkoal, lanza humo desde tu chimenea!"

"¡Toorr… toooarrrcooool!" Con su feroz grito comenzó a lanzar el denso humo dentro de la boca del gran canino, lo que Ash no contaba es que aquel humo se transformaría en algo más. Como una especie de manto negro ardiente comenzó a envolver la boca de Arcanine, este debido a la alta temperatura se vio forzado a soltar a la tortuga. El ataque había cubierto completamente a Arcanine.

Esto le recordó al entrenador el día que Quilava evoluciono. Torkoal había sido confundido y mientras él intento detenerlo había expulsado un humo mucho más caliente de lo normal. Y si en realidad eso no fuera humo, si fuera algo más. Ash rápidamente saco su Pokedex y lo señalo en la dirección de la tortuga, mientras este se posicionaba junto a Quilava.

**Dexter: Bomba de Lava. El Pokemon produce una gran cantidad que lava y humo a temperatura volcánica, volviéndose totalmente devastador.**

"Es… eso es Bomba de Lava." Ash estaba sorprendido, aunque podría notar que su ataque no estaba perfeccionado, pero fue mucho más fuerte que en su primera vez de uso accidental. "La mejor forma de perfeccionarlo es en batalla, ¡Es una oportunidad! ¡Torkoal vuelve a usar Bomba de Lava! ¡Quilava combínalo con Erupción!" Entre ambos Pokemon combinaron sus ataques más poderosos, formando una verdadera ola masiva candente.

A la extrañez del entrenador, Blaine no movió un dedo, tan solo dejo que el ataque impactara contra ambos. Hubo una gran explosión de calor para luego ser devorada misteriosamente, finalmente se revelo a Arcanine y Ninetales totalmente ilesos. "Co-co-como…" Tartamudeo Ash.

"La habilidad de Arcanine y Ninetales. Destello de fuego." **[[N/A: Otro ataque/habilidad rebautizado por mí, en realidad se llama Absorbe fuego/Flash Fire. Esta habilidad permite que el usuario aumente el poder de sus ataques tipo fuego, en caso de que sean también del tipo fuego no les afecta el ataque.]]** Fue el anuncio tranquilo de Blaine, ambos Pokemon se veían repotenciado, brillando fuertemente.

En un inicio Ash se vio frenado, todo indicaba que todos los ataques de fuego serian inútiles de aquí en adelante, rápidamente retomo confianza. "¡Eso no nos detendrá! ¡Torkoal, Plancha sobre Arcanine!" ordeno en respuesta.

"¡Velocidad Extrema, Arcanine! ¡Hipnosis sobre Quilava, Ninetales!" Otra vez retomaron el combate con el contragolpe de Blaine, pero Ash ya conocía una estrategia, después de todo invento esa combinación en especial para Hipnosis.

"¡Contra-escudo con Erupción, Quilava!" Las cadenas de fuego creadas por los agujeros de Quilava evadieron la técnica de Hipnosis como fue previsto, pero no creaba efecto alguno sobre Ninetales.

"Inteligente y eficaz, contra un Pokemon que no sea de fuego claro está. ¡Arcanine, cambia de objetivo, Velocidad Extrema sobre Quilava!" El Pokemon canino freno justo frente a Torkoal, evadiendo su Plancha con facilidad, para luego dirigirse al giratorio Quilava. Las llamas solo fortalecían a su oponente. Impacto de lleno.

"¡Quilava!" grito su entrenador preocupado. "¡Ace Aéreo!" Fue derribado a tierra, pero rápidamente dio un brinco sobre sus cuatro patas y se lanzó contra su atacante. Devolvió el golpe con la misma intensidad. "¡Torkoal, intenta Plancha sobre Ninetales!" De un salto Torkoal se precipitó sobre Ninetales. El Pokemon tortuga era un gran saltador.

"¡Espéralo Ninetales y usa Cola de Hierro!" Otra vez el abanico formado por sus nueve colas se abrió, esperando recepción por Torkoal.

"¡Defensa de Hierro!" Ordeno inesperadamente Ash. Normalmente cada vez que Torkoal usaba Plancha apuntaba con sus cuatro patas al oponente, pero con Defensa de Hierro lo único que hizo fue dejar su momentáneo caparazón metálico en forma de ataque.

_**¡Clang!**_

El sonido metálico se escuchó por todo el estadio. La gravedad más el impulso inicial de Torkoal fue suficiente para igualar las fuerzas de las nueve colas de su oponente. **[[N/a: Soy solo yo o por un momento pensé que era un fanfic de Naruto XD]]** Rápidamente Torkoal regrese a su posición frente a Ash. El baile de Velocidad Extrema y Ace Aéreo creaba una atmosfera de gran batalla, aunque se notaba la gran ventaja de velocidad del canino.

Los Pokemon respectivos de los entrenadores se reagruparon. Torkoal y Quilava se veían mucho más cansados sus oponentes. No había que ser un genio para saber que esto estaba mal para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. "Bien Ash, creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto de una vez… ¡Arcanine! ¡Ninetales! ¡Llamarada!" Los dos Pokemon preparando su ataque con el característico signo de fuego. Tal vez tenía resistencia de tipo, pero era uno de los ataques reconocidos por ser fuerte.

No alcanzo a dar la orden. Torkoal y Quilava fueron alcanzados por la gran combinación de ataques creando una cortina de humo que cubrió todo el estadio. Incluso lo espectadores tenían dificultades para ver el campo de batalla. Para cuando el de disipo el humo, a la incredulidad de Ash Quilava era el único que se mantenía en pie como si nada hubiera pasado, a su espalda estaba Torkoal ya fuera de combate. Pero no solo eso, lo importante es que el Pokemon de fuego de Ash brillaba intensamente, desplegando un fulgor al rojo vivo.

**[[Pokemon**** Heroes OST: Hot on the trail]]**

"¡Quil! ¡Quuuiiil!" Por primera vez desde que Ash capturo a aquel Pokemon que veía su habilidad activada. Mar llamas, imitándolo de igual manera que Infernape. Pero eso no explicaba por qué tenía tan buena salud en comparación a Torkoal.

"Tu… tu protegiste a Quilava, ¿Verdad Torkoal?" el susurro de Ash no pudo ser escuchado por la tortuga inconsciente. No cabía duda que el entrenador estaba altamente orgulloso de su Pokemon "Gracias amigo, regresa." Con aquel Pokemon fuera, tan solo quedaba Quilava contra ambos oponentes. "¡Tenemos que retribuir a Torkoal por su esfuerzo ganando este encuentro! ¿Preparado?" pregunto Ash, el Pokemon asintió

"Valor no te falta Ash, y la determinación es fácilmente respondida por tus Pokemon, pero también debes saber cuándo has perdido una batalla. ¡Arcanine! ¡Ataca con Velocidad Extrema! ¡Ninetales, usa Mimica en Arcanine y ataca a Quilava!" De inmediato dos Velocidades Extremas estaban en ejecución.

"¡QUUUIIIIL!" Parado sobre sus patas traseras Quilava potencio sus flamas otra vez, pero en esta ocasión sus garras casi inexistentes brillaron intensamente prolongando su longitud enormemente.

Ash miro perplejo, pero no existía tiempo para investigar ahora. "¡Evade con Ace Aéreo!" Quilava sin apagar el brillo de sus garras o flamas se lanzó contra sus oponentes. Es verdad que Velocidad extrema consiste en golpear al oponente a alta velocidad, al igual que Ace Aéreo. La diferencia está en que la prioridad de Velocidad Extrema es golpear primero, mientras que Ace Aéreo se concentra en usar aquella velocidad para acertar su ataque y no fallar jamás.

Quilava paso entre ambos Pokemon evadiendo con gran gracia ambos ataques, ahora estaba en la retaguardia de sus oponentes. Su punto ciego. Rápidamente Ash saco su Pokedex para ver el curioso ataque de Quilava.

**Dexter: Garra Brutal, ataque tipo normal. El Pokemon usa sus garras en un ataque devastador, tiene gran posibilidad de bajar la defensa del oponente. [[N/a: Por una vez deje el nombre español, ¿Por qué? ¿Hace falta decirlo? Garra Brutal! Brutal!]]**

"¡Perfecto! ¡Quilava, usa un ataque de Combinación! ¡Ace Aéreo!" El Pokemon de fuego retomo velocidad rápidamente hacia sus desprevenidos oponentes, Ash espero a que estuviera cercano a ellos. "Ahora usa Garra Brutal" Sin perder tiempo desplego sus garras, dando un zarpazo a cada uno de ellos, quedando en frente.

"¡Ninetales! ¡Cola de Hierro! ¡Arcanine, Bocado!" Ambos Pokemon respondieron, pero ya estaban cansados al igual que Quilava.

"¡Vuelve a evadir con Ace Aéreo!" A la sorpresa de Blaine logro evadir la Cola de Hierro, embistiendo con su ataque a Ninetales. "¡Ahora vuelve a usar Garra Brutal!" Gracias a esto logro frenar los dientes de Arcanine. Usando aun del impulso adicional de Ace Aéreo, logro impactar con su segunda garra a Ninetales. El Pokemon zorro de nueve colas **[[N/a: no es Naruto]]** ya no pudo continuar, ahora estaban en una batalla uno a uno.

"¡Arcanine, Velocidad Extrema!"

"¡Quilava, Ace Aéreo!"

Otra vez se encontraban en el baile danzante a alta velocidad. "¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Arcanine! ¡Llamarada!" El Pokemon acumulo energía calórica a una gran velocidad apuntando directamente hacia Quilava. Ash no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

"¡Quilava combinación de Ace Aéreo y Garra Brutal!" El Pokemon rápidamente corrió a su rival mostrando sus grandes garras. Era demasiado tarde. El máximo ataque de Arcanine fue lanzado, Ash se preparó para el peor resultado. Pero ninguno de ellos fue preparado para la respuesta. Usando sus garras atravesó la gigantesca letra de fuego, logrando atinar a Arcanine con su combinación. Quilava estaba a espaldas del gran perro.

El silencio podía ser escuchado en todo el estadio, ninguno se atrevía a respirar. Hasta que finalmente Quilava cayo inconsciente con una sonrisa en su rostro apagando su habilidad. El árbitro levanto su bandera, pero no alcanzo a emitir el mensaje porque Arcanine fue el segundo en caer, corrigiendo la decisión de la autoridad presente. "Tanto Arcanine como Quilava no pueden continuar. La primera parte del encuentro es un empate." Ash corrió a su Pokemon herido y con cuidado le acaricio la cabeza.

**[[Final de canción]]**

"Estuviste deslumbrante, no solo lograste aprender un nuevo ataque, también lograste continuar con los deseos de Torkoal. Estaré feliz de decirle las noticias a Torkoal" Luego de una firme afirmación de su Pokemon, le regreso a su Pokeball.

Blaine y Ash se observaron, mientras este último regresaba a su posición. Ahora todo volvía a empezar. Un nuevo enfrentamiento iniciaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brock y Max estaba con la quijada casi desencajada. No solo el Pokemon de Ash había demostrado su habilidad especial, sino que también logro darle un gran giro al combate, empatando contra dos rivales simultáneos. "No puedo creerlo." Comento el criador.

"Eso que aún falta el segundo encuentro." murmuro Max en el mismo estado. "Espera… están enviando a sus Pokemon." Dijo atento a las acciones de Ash en el campo de batalla. Se formó un silencio crudo entre ambos, ya que ni Brock podía responder. "Estas viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo, ¿verdad Brock?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Esos cuatro Pokemon en una batalla…" El criador no se atrevió a decir más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Rhyperior! ¡Magmortar!"

"¡Infernape! ¡Charizard!"

Cuatro Pokemon en sus etapas finales de evolución aparecieron en batalla, cada participante en sorpresa de su oponente. Blaine observaba ambos Pokemon con gran entusiasmo. Primero estaba Charizard, aquel Pokemon le había dado una batalla para recordar, considerando que rara vez tenía batallas en su gimnasio. Luego estaba Infernape. El Pokemon que le otorgo el golpe de gracia a Regigigas. Ambos en un solo equipo. Su calor de batalla se encontraba a tope.

Ash igualmente miraba a sus oponentes. Ya tenía una experiencia previa con un Magmortar, el de Paul. Pero esta era la versión de Blaine, aquel Magmar que Charizard derroto a los inicios como entrenador, la primera vez que Charizard le seguido en batalla. Luego estaba Rhyperior. Se encontraba en la misma posición que con Magmortar. Tenía una experiencia previa con el Rhyperior de Palmer. La siguiente batalla sería una que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

Magmortar y Charizard se reconocieron mutuamente. Esto sería emocionante.

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Magmortar, Trueno a Charizard! ¡Rhyperior, Pulimento!" Con un brillante destello idéntico al Pokemon eléctrico de Ash lanzo un ataque directo hacia Charizard o por lo menos eso intento, porque su entrenador no se quedaría solo observando.

"¡Charizard, dispérsalo con Garra Dragón! ¡Infernape, Supergolpe a Rhyperior!" De inmediato ambos se lanzaron a sus respectivos rivales. Charizard disperso con facilidad el ataque eléctrico con un rechazo de parte de su garra brillante azul. Infernape iba por su parte a gran velocidad hacia el Pokemon roca, dando un efectivo primer golpe. "¡Vuelve a usar Supergolpe!" Lamentablemente para Ash el efecto de Pulimento ya surtió efecto, Blaine tenía la ventaja.

"¡Brazo martillo en Infernape!" Con una velocidad que igualo al primate el Pokemon taladro tomo lo tomo por la cabeza, pareciendo inafectado por las llamas que salían de su cabeza y lo impacto al suelo.

"Infernape, Escarbar ahora." Utilizando el mismo surco que el ataque de Rhyperior había creado, el primate se enterró aún más, desapareciendo de la vista de su oponente. Lo siguiente que supo el Pokemon de Blaine fue que estaba siendo atacado desde la retaguarda. Es verdad que la habilidad de él impedía un daño grave por Roca Solida, pero Infernape era fuerte, lo suficiente para que en verdad sintiera el ataque. Además, eso es todo lo que Ash necesitaba.

Infernape logro sacar de balance a Rhyperior, lo que significaba que no importaba que tan grande fuera su velocidad, no podría utilizarla. "¡Charizard Carga Dragón en Magmortar, Infernape, usa Supergolpe consecutivos en Rhyperior!"

Infernape golpeaba a todo lo que daban sus brazos contra su oponente. Mientras tanto Charizard emprendió vuelo para tomar velocidad y a ras del suelo se dirigió hacia Magmortar, en cuestión de milésimas el Pokemon parte Dragón fue envuelto en un brillante destello azul.

"_¿Carga Dragón? Son raros los Charizard que aprenden ese tipo de Ataques, además tiene Garra Dragón. Es increíble lo lejos que ha llegado desde nuestra primera batalla._" Pensó Blaine admirado ante el potente Pokemon de fuego. "Magmortar, Hiperrayo" Sin temerle a la velocidad de su oponente, el Pokemon de lava señalizo su cañón izquierdo hacia Charizard, acumulando rápidamente poder en él. Acto seguido lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía pura hacia Charizard. "¡No podrás esquivar eso!"

A la sorpresa de Blaine no lo evadió. Golpeo de frente, continuando su trayectoria sin detener su velocidad. Finalmente el ataque impacto de lleno sobre el Pokemon. Charizard lo empujo hasta impactarlo contra la pared del estadio. Usando sus alas rápidamente se alejó de él, quedando otra vez frente a Ash. Magmortar quedo cubierto de escombros.

Infernape no tenía tanto éxito como Charizard. Pese a la gran cantidad de Golpes directos, el Pokemon de Roca no mostraba daño o cansancio alguno. "Es inútil. Por más efectivo que sea Supergolpe, la gran defensa de Rhyperior y la habilidad Roca Dura hacen imposible que tome daños graves." Explico Blaine, cubriendo su estado aturdido por el daño presentado en Magmortar.

"Es suficiente Infernape, regresa junto a Charizard." El primate dio un salto aterrizando junto a Charizard. "Hay que realizar un golpe definitivo." Ordeno Ash, mientras Magmortar se intentaba levantar. Actualmente estaba apoyado en su rodilla, ya que necesitaba recargar energía por el Hiperrayo. "_No tengo tiempo, debo hacer ataques combinados, pero Supergolpe es lo más eficaz que tengo… ¿Cómo paso su defensa?"_ Ash cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, de inmediato obtuvo una idea. "¡Eso es! ¡Charizard usa Tiro Sísmico sobre Infernape y lánzalo a Rhyperior!" La orden tomo por sorpresa casi a todos.

"¿Hirpe?" Infernape miro a su entrenador, pregunto diciendo un claro '_¿A mí?_' No alcanzo a protestar, porque Charizard con una sonrisa ya lo había tomado entre sus garras. Abrió sus alas, dando un giro aéreo hacia atrás como impulso lanzo al primate paralelamente al suelo.

"¡Infernape! ¡Supergolpe!" En pleno lanzamiento noto las intenciones de su entrenador. El primate concentro la energía en el golpe, brillando intensamente como un pequeño meteoro azul en su mano.

"_No hay tiempo para un ataque._" Pensó Blaine. "¡Cúbrete Rhyperior!" El Pokemon cruzo sus brazos preparándose para recibir el golpe. Pero la preparación no fue suficiente, a pesar del peso fue arrastrado por Infernape varios metros atrás. Cuando termino el impulso adicional llego la segunda parte del plan de Ash.

"Escarbar, Infernape." Sin dejar que sus pies tocaran tierra, el primate cavo rápidamente. "¡Ahora Charizard, Tiro Sísmico sobre Magmortar!" Charizard, quien ya había emprendido el vuelo, se lanzó hacia el segundo Pokemon. Este ya estaba en pie, esperando órdenes de su entrenador.

"¡Golpe trueno sobre Charizard!" El cañón derecho tomo un destello amarillo, preparando el golpe hacia su oponente. Antes de que Charizard fuera tocado, este paso por un costado de este golpe. Ahora estaba a espaldas de Magmortar, sosteniendo sus brazos con los propios. No tardo en ponerse a volar.

Mientras tanto Rhyperior se había vuelto a poner de pie con bastante dificultad, pero no había rastro de Infernape. Este aún estaba bajo tierra. Charizard completo su ataque enviando a Magmortar en picada contra tierra. Antes de que este impactara de la nada salió Infernape del mismo lugar en el que iba a caer, dándole un potente golpe de intercepción, potenciado por la gravedad y lanzamiento de Charizard. Lo suficiente para enviarlo a volar contra Rhyperior.

"¡Terminemos con esto!" Grito Ash. "¡Bombardeo Doble!" Charizard tomo a Infernape y se elevó en lo alto del estadio, para luego caer en picada contra el par de oponentes derribados. Con un rugido de Dragón y un chillido de primate, ambos fueron prendidos en fuego como un verdadero misil cielo-tierra. El impacto provoco una gigantesca explosión.

"¡Magmortar! ¡Rhyperior!" grito Blaine espantado ante semejante explosión. Incluso los observadores se tuvieron que cubrir ante aquello. Para cuando se disipo el humo, en el centro del estadio tan solo había un gigantesco cráter, en ellos el par de Pokemon inconscientes, y junto a ellos, resintiendo el daño de Bombardeo, estaban Infernape y Charizard.

"¡Los Pokemon de Blaine no pueden continuar! ¡Infernape y Charizard son los Ganadores!" El árbitro casi lo murmuro, semejante ataque jamás había sido visto en un combate. Ash se acercó inmediatamente a sus Pokemon para felicitarlos, mientras que Blaine simplemente lo observaba. Brock, Max y Reggie quien había estado viendo el combate desde el inicio se le acercaron para felicitarle.

"¡Tu Charizard! Paul no tendría oportunidad contra semejante poder." Proclamo el hermano del nombrado. "Y aun no lo noto cansado."

"La combinación entre los Pokemon fue increíble." agrego Max, mientras que Brock simplemente le palmeo la espalda.

"La respuesta es Ceniza." Fue la breve intervención de Blaine, los presentes lo observaron perplejos. "Es la respuesta al acertijo: Ceniza." Blaine le paso la medalla al aturdido entrenador. "Nos vemos Ash." Sin decir más y con sus Pokemon ya descansando, el líder de gimnasio se marchó de la arena.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Interludio II: ¡La pérdida de una madre!**

"¡Buen trabajo! Lo están haciendo muy bien." Felicito el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta en la oscuridad profunda de la reservación de Monte Plateado. Le dolía no haber invitado a su novia dejándola en la comodidad de su sueño nocturno, pero debía entrenar, en especial a estos tres Pokemon. "Ahora tenemos que intentar…" su discurso fue interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de los arbustos a sus espaldas, incluso Pikachu se vio afectado por el movimiento, agitando sus orejas al sonido.

"Regresen." Susurro el entrenador regresando a tres misteriosos Pokemon a sus lugares de descanso compactos. Con cuidado fue a revisar, pero antes de que pudiera continuar algo salto de ellos impactando directamente sobre el entrenador.

"¡Laar!" gritaba el misterioso ser totalmente espantado. "¡Laar! ¡Larvitar! ¡LAAA!" El Pokemon se intentaba levantar otra vez en su llanto, pero Ash se aferró a él evitando su escape.

"¡Espera…! ¡Eres un Larvitar! Dime, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto preocupado.

"¡Lar, larvitar! ¡LAAAAAAAAA!" Al impedir su escape, el pequeño Pokemon inicio con medidas defensivas. El ataque Alarido creo una gran sordera en Ash y Pikachu.

"¡Detente! ¡No queremos lastimarte!" gritaba el entrenador soltando al Pokemon sobre él para taparse las orejas y cerrar los ojos.

"¿Lar?" El Pokemon misteriosamente se detuvo de golpe. Notando que el terrible grito de Larvitar ya no sonaba abrió sus ojos. Su mirada se topó con unos ojos carmesí, el pequeño lo miraba con curiosidad mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. "¿Larvi?" pregunto. Ash no se movió mientras el pequeño tomaba la gorra de Ash para poder ver bien su rostro. "¡Larvitar!" Con ese pequeño grito el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Ash. "Larvitar."

"Espera… ¿Larvitar? ¿Eres tú?" pregunto sorprendido. Era el Pokemon que había traído hace mucho tiempo a estos lugares, aquel pequeño Larvitar que había rescatado el Profesor Elm de unos cazadores. Quería preguntarle como estaba, pero era claro que no estaba bien. "¿Qué ocurre amigo?"

"Larvi… larvitar." La voz del pequeño se oía deprimente. Como si le hubieran arrebatado algo muy importante. Sin decir más, el Pokemon se refugió en los brazos de Ash buscando consuelo, que a la larga paso a ser un descanso. En unos minutos el Pokemon estaba dormido, dando a entender que no había dormido durante varios días. Ash solo se quedó quieto mientras el Pokemon quedo dormido.

"¿Pikachu?" Pregunto el Pokemon amarillo acercándose a su entrenador.

"No sé qué le haya pasado Pikachu, la única que podría saber es la Guardabosques Pokemon." El entrenador se puso de pie, cuidando de no despertar al Larvitar durmiente. "Vamos Pikachu, debemos encontrar respuestas." Le susurro a su mejor amigo. Este asintió siguiéndole por el espeso bosque.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una pequeña caballa con la chimenea andando y las luces prendidas se podía ver. Tenía un cartel con las palabras "Reservación Pokemon", y a un costado una moto. Todo indicaba que por una vez no estaba perdido, después de todo recordó que estaba al lado contrario del puente, hasta el final del camino. Ash golpeo la puerta. El piso de madera del interior de la casa comenzó a sonar con los pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta, con un chirrido agudo de las bisagras la puerta se abrió. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Pokemon Ranger Mason." Dijo Ash reconociéndola inmediatamente. "Soy yo, Ash. ¿Recuerdas? El que ayudo a traer este Larvitar." Señalo al Pokemon entre sus brazos.

"¿Ash? Ah, sí. Ash y sus amigos. ¿Dónde están ellos?" pregunto curiosa.

"Durmiendo. Nos quedamos en la Planicie Índigo." Explico Ash.

"Bien, adelante, adelante. Estaba calentando un poco de chocolate, ¿quieres?" La pregunta tenia respuesta obvia, después de todo la noche se estaba volviendo algo fría. Ash entro a la casa agradeciendo la cortesía y tomando asiento junto a la mesa de madera. "Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que quieres a Larvitar." Entonces, dejando la tasa de chocolate caliente frente a Ash, la joven le observo severamente.

"¿Eh? No, nada de eso. Es que me lo encontré mientras entrenaba a mis Pokemon en un lugar cercano. Estaba solo y lloraba, intente buscar a su madre pero no encontré a Tyranitar en ninguna parte, ¿Sabe dónde se encontrara?" Explico Ash mientras observaba al Pokemon durmiente, mientras tomaba un sorbo.

"Lamento decirte que no la encontraras." Dijo tristemente Mason. Ash quedo mudo. "Hace ya casi un año tuvimos cierta crisis en la reserva por falta de los Pokemon nativos a la zona, tuvimos que buscar a un Criador Pokemon. Gracias a él logramos restablecer las especies de varios Pokemon, entrego alrededor de veinte ejemplares criados y posteriormente liberados en la zona. Como forma de agradecimiento le dimos a escoger un Pokemon para capturar de aquí, pero él se negó." Mason tomo un sorbo de su propia taza. "Algunos meses atrás, pidió que un permiso si su hermano podría capturar un Pokemon de por aquí. Entonces…"

"…ese Pokemon fue Tyranitar." Termino Ash.

"Si, temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto sobre Larvitar." Confeso tristemente la Pokemon Ranger. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio al conocer eso, hasta que hablara nuevamente en un tono bastante alegre. "Se que no fue la mejor decisión, y se que Larvitar necesita a su madre. Los Larvitar tardan varios años en desarrollarse, solamente cuando Evolucionan a Pupitar logran ser Autosuficientes." Mason dio otro sorbo. "¿Qué tal si tu tomas a Larvitar? Estar solo en medio del bosque es peligroso para un Larvitar. Sé que tu podrías tener buen cuidado de él."

"Pero recién dijo que no."

"Te estaba probando, no me gustan los entrenadores como el que capturo el Tyranitar. Tú por otra parte pareces ser una buena influencia para él, además te conoce. Podrá ser feliz contigo." Ash sonrió ante esas palabras, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa. "No te preocupes, Larvitar estará en buenas manos."

"Eso quería escuchar." Dijo feliz Mason.

"Solo una cosa, ¿Quién era ese entrenador que capturo a Tyranitar?" pregunto Ash antes de marcharse.

"Creo que su nombre era Paul."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Interludio III: Desayuno y búsqueda para la batalla.**

Ash despertó en su cama dando un largo bostezo. Actualmente su dormitorio era parte de un departamento más grande que consistía en: Dos dormitorios, uno donde dormían Misty y May y otro donde dormían Ash, Brock y Max; cada uno de estos dormitorios poseía un baño. Buscando a sus compañeros de habitación noto las otras dos camas vacías. Sin darle importancia se vistió, fue al baño para lavarse la cara y dientes para iniciar el nuevo día.

Al salir de la habitación noto que sus amigos y novia ya estaban animadamente desayunando. "Ya era hora dormilón." Se quejó Misty. "Recuerda que hoy tenemos que ganar cinco medallas cada uno y no querrás estar a última hora mañana buscando medallas, ¿verdad?"

"Muy graciosa, sabes que tenemos la misma cantidad de medallas, tenemos el mismo tiempo en buscar retadores." Se defendió Ash para luego sentarse junto a ella. "Mmm… Brock en verdad sabe cómo hacer un desayuno." El nombrado llegaba a la mesa desde la cocina.

"Si, si, ya lo sé. Lo importante es saber la razón por la que saliste anoche." Intervino el criador astutamente.

"¿Ash salió anoche?" preguntó Misty.

"Se aseguró de que todos estuviéramos dormidos, aunque aún no tiene tanta practica en ello." Alardeo Brock. "Mis hermanos han intentado eso por años, ¿crees que tú eres diferente?"

"Entonces Ketchum, ¿algo que quieras confesar?" Pregunto severamente su _adorada_ novia.

"Uy, pelea marital." Agrego May mientras comía una tostada, lo que ocasiono risas y sonrojos por ambas partes, en especial risas de Max.

"Estaba entrenando a mis Pokemon, algunos ayer aprendieron nuevos ataques y quise practicarlos junto a ellos. La batalla contra Blaine fue bastante útil y Quilava aprendió muchas cosas." Se explicó ignorando adrede el comentario vergonzoso de May. Ash tomo una tostada para acompañar su leche, mientras que Pikachu ya estaba comiendo desde antes junto a Marill, Happiny, Vulpix que fue presentado ayer, y el Ralts de Max.

El grupo siguió con charlas habituales para prepararse para la salida. Notaron que ya era algo tarde por lo que finalmente se tuvieron que apresurar. En unos minutos el quinteto estaba esperando por combates, los cuales ya comenzaron. De hecho, era más bien un término. Les llamo la atención el combate en la Arena 12. Era Winona contra Falkner. El quinteto corrió a toda velocidad solo para llegar a la arena en el instante cuando el Pidgeot de Falkner cayó ante el Skarmory de Winona.

El grupo se juntó a la salida del pequeño estadio encontrándose con ambos líderes de gimnasio. Ambos líderes no tardaron en reconocerlos. "Ash, vaya… es una pena que me veas en este momento." Dijo Falkner levemente triste. "Me hubiera gustado enfrentarte otra vez en batalla, aún recuerdo la vez pasada." Ash asintió. "Lamentablemente ya no tengo medallas."

"Pero eso significa que yo puedo enfrentarte." Agrego Winona. "¿Qué te parece la idea, Ash?"

"¡Por supuesto!" grito Ash extasiado.

"¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante?" Ash la miro perplejo. "Combatiremos en esta Arena." Lo especial en la Arena 12 de batallas es que se especializa en Pokemon voladores, o sea solo batallas aéreas. Otra vez el entrenador asintió. "Entonces nos vemos aquí en quince minutos." Con eso Winona se marchó del lugar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla IV: Batalla en lo alto**

El viento movía fuertemente las ropas de ambos contendientes, tanto así que Ash se forzó a ajustar su gorra un poco más, después de todo estar en, probablemente, uno de los sitios más altos de todo el estadio causaba esa impresión. Tan alto como recordaba al combate final contra esta misma oponente, o contra el propio Maccam y su Scizor.

A la sorpresa de Ash una cámara voladora con forma de Pokeball apareció en el centro de ambos combatientes, tenía un par de banderas en ambos lados y de repente lo recordó. Era una de esas cámaras y árbitros que se utilizaron durante su batalla contra Spenser en la jungla; claro que era una opción obvia después de todo el juez no podía estar volando, ¿verdad?

"La batalla será de cuatro Pokemon cada uno, se aceptan intercambios. La batalla terminara cuando todos los Pokemon de un lado no puedan combatir." Fue la voz robótica proveniente de la Pokeball voladora. "Elijan Pokemon."

"¡Skarmory, sal a volar!" El Pokemon metálico fue el primero en emprender en vuelo.

"¡Staraptor, yo te elijo!" La elección de Ash era el Pokemon proveniente de Sinnoh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Vaya, un Staraptor." Fue lo proveniente de Falkner. "Solo espero que Ash pueda ganarle, entre aquel Pokemon y su Tropius venció a todos los míos."

"¡¿Qué? ¿Todos los tuyos?" pregunto Brock impresionado.

"Si, pero espero que Ash pueda contra de ella."

"Ya le gano una vez, hay que esperar a que pueda repetirlo." Fue el comentario de Max. Quien estaba bastante satisfecho con estar aquí, lo único que le molestaba era la facilidad con la que May se había marchado en esta ocasión. ¿A caso Misty estaba teniendo mejores batallas que Ash? Imposible. Pero no le afectaba, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Por ahora decidió concentrarse en la pantalla del estadio en la Batalla que iba a dar inicio. Una revancha altamente esperada.

"¿Ash ya venció una vez a Winona?" preguntó Falkner.

"Si, hace más o menos dos años atrás mientras Ash viajo por Hopen. Pero déjame advertirte, aquel combate fue uno cerrado, en realidad pudo haber ganado cualquiera de los dos. Y ahora Ash se enfrenta en una desventaja. Antes pudo luchar en tierra, ahora es terreno total de Winona." Fue el comentario de Max.

"Yo no diría eso." Refuto Brock. "Ash ya tiene mucha más experiencia en batallas aéreas que antes, no es una desventaja total y recuerden que en aquella ocasión era la primera vez que luchaba en esta forma." Max asintió, mientras que Falkner tenía unos pensamientos similares; tal vez Ash tenía esperanzas después de todo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Staraptor, Ataque Rápido!" Ash decidió iniciar con la confrontación rápidamente, para dar un paso rápido hacia su oponente. Skarmory lo evadió instintivamente y con gran facilidad. Dejando al ave depredadora en gran desventaja ante la metálica.

"¡Ala de Acero, Skarmory!" Tomando su ventaja apareció por la espalda de Staraptor para acertar el ala en su espalda en una persecución aérea.

"¡Evade con Ace Aéreo!" En un destello blanco, Staraptor desapareció de enfrente a Skarmory, reapareciendo en su espalda impactándole perfectamente, pese a esto el ave metálica no se vio afectada. Su resistencia natural a los ataques voladores hizo la mayor parte, aunque su gran nivel fue de notable ayuda. "Esto será difícil…"

"¡Ataque Furia!" Tratándose como si fuera a cazar un depredador, el ave metálica se repuso al ataque con facilidad, para luego lanzar consecutivos ataques con su pico a Staraptor causando varios daños. "Termínalo con Ala de Acero." Ordeno confiada ante la ventaja, pronto se dio cuenta Ash que esto podría ser de provecho. Estaban prácticamente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡Combate Cercano, Staraptor!" Incluso el Primeape de Ash alabaría la habilidad con la que Staraptor evadió el Ala de Acero, como un verdadero Luchador. El ave depredadora comenzó con varias patadas sobre la cabeza de Skarmory, luego con se movió a su cuerpo con una exitosa sucesión de aletazos, para terminar con una rápida vuelta, clavando una patada perpendicular sobre su cabeza enviándola a tierra. Antes de impactar, el ave metálica se repuso.

"Así que tu Pokemon sabe luchar, interesante." Confeso Winona. "Un ave con aquellas características es peligrosa. La gran ventaja de los voladores por sobre los Pokemon tipo lucha es la distancia que pueden ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si un Pokemon de aquella categoría cerrara la ventaja, el ave no tendría oportunidad. Pero si un ave como tu Staraptor supera aquella debilidad, entonces no hay clase de oponente que pueda enfrentar." Explico con gran detalle. "Pero ni aun así puedes hacerle peso al poder de Skarmory. ¡Ataque Celestial!"

Aun con la desventaja de ir en contra la gravedad el ave metálica tomo una velocidad increíble, centellando en un azul claro.

"¡Si un ataque fuerte es lo que quieres, te daré un ataque fuerte! ¡Staraptor, Ave Brava!" Ante la orden de Ash el ave depredadora se lanzó en picada al inicio centellando en azul para luego tomar un fogoso flameado carmesí, yendo directamente a Skarmory, creando un choque directo entre ambos ataques.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Asombroso! ¡Un Staraptor con Ave Brava!" Falkner no ocultaba su sorpresa poniéndose de pie. "Y con Combate Cercano como apoyo tiene una gran ventaja contra un Pokemon de acero como Skarmory. No me extraña que le haya vencido antes."

"Y es tan solo el primer Pokemon, me pregunto cuál iba a ser la siguiente opción de Ash." Los pensamientos en voz alta del futuro entrenador con el tronar de la batalla al choque de ambos potentes ataques. El humo inundo la zona como es habitual.

"Aunque Winona no le dará la victoria fácilmente a Ash." Cuestiono Brock mientras usaba su brazo para taparse un poco ante el estruendo de humo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en estos dos años Ash, tu Staraptor capturado en la lejana región Sinnoh esta excelentemente entrenado." Hablaba Winona mientras ambos Pokemon tomaban distancia otra vez, ambos mostraban daños por el choque reciente. "Veamos que puede hacer ante la última sorpresa de Skarmory, ¡Ataca con Foco Resplandor!"

"¡Skar!" El ave de acero abrió su pico y con un graznido lanzo el potente ataque cegador.

"¡Ace Aéreo!" Con una pirueta, Staraptor salió del rango de visión de Skarmory evadiendo el ataque. Winona quedo admirada, aquel movimiento era el que hizo famosa a su Swellow, y al parecer Ash lo había logrado igualar usándolo a su mismo nivel, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Ahora estaba impactando el ave perdida de vista estaba impactando el cuerpo de Skarmory. "¡Poténcialo con Ataque Rápido!" Dando un aletazo hacia atrás para darse impulso, Staraptor se lanzó con Skarmory en frente contra el pilar de Winona, impactando la espalda Skarmory. "¡Terminemos con Combate Cercano!"

Ahora el ave de acero estaba arrinconado, los golpes vinieron brutalmente de las alas de Staraptor contra Skarmory rebotando entre el pilar y los golpes para terminar otra vez con su combinación con una patada en la cabeza el ave. La diferencia es que ahora el ave no se recuperó, impactando el suelo a gran velocidad.

"¡Skarmory, no puede luchar! ¡El ganador de esta ronda es Staraptor!" El árbitro agito su bandera en señal de la primera victoria del Pokemon de Ash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"bien, Ash gano el primer asalto." Felicito Max.

"Gracias a una excelente combinación de parte de Ash y Staraptor, ¿Qué Pokemon enviara ahora Winona?" Se preguntó Falkner, lamentablemente nadie tenía la respuesta. El experto en Pokemon voladores tan solo vio a Tropius y Skarmory, y este último acababa de caer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Tropius, yo te escojo!" Ahora era el turno del segundo Pokemon de Winona, uno al que Ash no había enfrentado antes. "¿Qué dices Ash? ¿Te atreves a probar los cielos junto a mi Tropius? Porque te será imposible derrotar en el cielo."

"¡Eso está por verse!" Ash noto que Staraptor estaba extremadamente agotado, con suerte se mantenía en vuelo. "_No será buena idea seguir amigo, te causaría más daño del necesario_." Pensó apreciando el que fuera un verdadero milagro que Staraptor resistiera tanto. "¡Regresa amigo! ¡Swellow, yo te elijo!"

"¡Swellow!" El Pokemon grito con fuerza al entrar en batalla en lo que Winona estudiaba al nuevo oponente. Había crecido considerablemente desde su batalla anterior, sus plumas de color profundo indicaban su excelente entrenamiento. Si antes fue un combatiente feroz, ahora sería un verdadero reto.

"Bien, bien, esto me trae recuerdos a nuestro combate anterior. Quiero ver lo mucho has progresado con aquel Pokemon." Ash asintió en respuesta. "Entonces que así sea. ¡Tropius, Bola de Energía!" El Pokemon planta/volador lanzo la esfera de energía natural hacia Swellow.

"¡Evádela Swellow!" ordeno Ash, por alguna extraña razón aquel ataque estaba extremadamente fuerte, incluso su tamaño era el doble de lo normal, ni su Torterra era capaz de algo así. Con facilidad Swellow evadió el ataque, pero al hacerlo no contaba con que Winona ya lo tenía planeado. Tropius estaba frente a frente a Swellow luego de haber esquivado aquel ataque. "¿Era un engaño?" pregunto Ash sorprendido.

"¡Pisada ahora!" Usando sus cuatro grandes patas, Tropius aplasto a Swellow cayendo en caída libre hacia el suelo. El impacto contra este fue tremendo en especial desde la altura en que fue usado. Rápidamente Tropius agito sus hojas tomando vuelo otra vez. "¡Ahora Tajo Aéreo!" El Pokemon levanto su hoja/ala derecha superior comenzando a formar una corriente de aire. Este tomo forma de esfera para luego ser lanzada contra el aun no recuperado Swellow.

Fue un tino directo.

"¡Swellow!" grito Ash.

Al despejarse el humo de la explosión estaba el Pokemon ave aun resistiendo, pero no se quería mover, en definición, retrocedió.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Se acobardo?" pregunto Brock, era extraño, Swellow siempre tuvo una terquedad solo comparable a la de Ash. El que retrocediera significaba que en verdad estaba aterrado.

"Ha recibido dos ataques consecutivos que implican ese efecto secundario: Pisada y Corte Aéreo, no me sorprende." Explico Max, aunque una parte en el interior del joven le doliera ver al valiente Swellow de Ash en un estado parecido.

"Lo que es sorprendente es que sigue luchando. Con aquella combinación mis Pokemon no pudieron seguir luchando." Agrego Falkner. "Lo que no entiendo es la razón de la potencia adicional de la Bola de Energía. Es raro ver un ataque tan poderoso." El criador tenía la misma duda que el líder de gimnasio de Johto.

"Tal vez Tropius tenga la habilidad Poder solar. Esa habilidad incrementa en 50% el poder de los ataques cuando el clima es soleado, y si no lo han notado el cielo está claro como nunca." Eso sin duda era una habilidad peligrosa en un Pokemon volador, con todas las ventajas de un Pokemon planta, pero también las desventajas.

"Vaya, para ser tan joven sabes muchas cosas sobre Pokemon… er, ¿Tu nombre?" pregunto algo avergonzado el líder de Johto. Tan interesado estaba en la batalla que se le olvido la cortesía más básica.

"Mi nombre es Max, quiero ser entrenador Pokemon."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Termínalo con Bola de Energía!" El ataque era inminente.

"¡Swellow jamás te pido cosas imposibles, por eso te pido que te muevas, te conozco, sé que puedes hacerlo!" rogo Ash. La esfera iba en camino a Swellow, tan solo en el último instante pudo salir del camino. Ahora por lo menos estaba volando. "¡Ahora Ataque Rápido!" Con eso Swellow comenzó a elevarse directamente hacia el alto Tropius.

"¡Ráfaga de Bolas de Energía!" Tropius comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de gran tamaño hacia Swellow.

"¡Doble Equipo!" Ahora en lugar de un solo Swellow, habían ocho, todos volando hacia las esferas. "¡Y… evade con Ace Aéreo!" Era una verdadera multitud de evasiones, todos moviéndose a gran velocidad con un único objetivo: Tropius. Ahora las ocho aves azules rodearon al Pokemon Planta lanzándose sobre él, aunque tan solo impactara uno repetitivamente en un castigo formidable. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda derecha y el pobre Pokemon no tenía idea a quien atacar. "¡Termínalo con Ataque Celestial!"

Ahora todos los Swellow de sobre desaparecieron revelando al original que estaba a una distancia más lejana y elevada. Con una picada aérea directa, Swellow comenzó a tomar velocidad siendo envuelto en un manto destellante azul, característico del ataque. Fue un último golpe directo. Tropius cayó a tierra. Parecía el final, eso era, 'parecía'.

"¡Síntesis Tropius!" El Pokemon derribado comenzó a emitir un suave brillo natural, como si recolectara la energía del sol usando sus hojas de alas para recolectarlo. En un par de segundos Tropius se levantó otra vez con todo el daño restaurado. Ash gruño, estaba batalla iba a ser más difícil, y lo peor es que Swellow ya estaba cansado. "¡Acabalo con Bola de Energía!" Tropius emprendió el vuelo y luego lanzo el ataque.

"¡Swellow, un último esfuerzo, usa Ataque celestial!" El ave azul se lanzó en picada. Swellow sabía que este era su último ataque, su resistencia no le permitiría más por lo que uso todo lo que le restaba de energía y todo su espíritu.

Comenzó la picada encendiendo el ave en un brillante manto azul. La velocidad se incrementó llegando aproximándolo milésima a milésima hacia la Bola de Energía. Replegó sus alas hacia atrás reduciendo su resistencia al aire para aumentar su velocidad. Pero pronto paso algo que ni Ash, o ni siquiera el propio Swellow hubieran calculado. El resplandor azul cambio a un azul centellante en poderosa y viva electricidad, salvaje e incontrolable, casi como una armadura, casi como Tacleada de Voltios.

La energía hizo añicos la Bola de Energía, reventándola y atravesándola con facilidad. Tropius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante aquel feroz ataque, llegando un tino directo. Fue un ataque impresionante y poderoso que daño a Tropius significativamente. Al terminar pequeños destellos eléctricos podrían ser vistos en el ave azul causaron que el ave comenzara a quejarse, segundos después cayo inconsciente. Su entrenador no lo regreso inmediatamente porque simplemente no entendió lo que sucedió.

Instintivamente saco su Pokedex señalando al Pokemon inconsciente para revisar sus ataques.

**Dexter: Swellow conoce: Ataque Rápido, Ace Aéreo, Doble Equipo y Carga Salvaje.**

"¿Carga Salvaje?" pregunto Ash presionando un botón para seleccionar el extraño y nuevo ataque.

**Dexter: Carga Salvaje. De tipo eléctrico y de característica física. El Pokemon genera una carga eléctrica para embestir a su oponente. Tiene cierta similitud con Tacleada de Voltios, salvo que es un cuarto del daño efectuado se transfiere al Pokemon. [[N/a: No, no soy dexter, soy el autor. Es un ataque de Quinta generación, su nombre en inglés/español oficial es Wild Charge/Voltio Cruel, su potencia es de 90 mientras que la de Tacleada de Voltios es de 120 y puede paralizar, este no.]]**

Entonces emergió la otra pregunta extraña, cosa que su Pokedex no pudo responder. "¿Swellow aprendió un ataque eléctrico?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Swellow aprendió un ataque eléctrico?" preguntó Falkner. "¿En verdad puede hacer eso?" Max no respondió.

"Podría tener sentido. Max, si recuerdo bien Swellow siempre ha tenido alta tolerancia a los ataques eléctricos, a estas alturas no me sorprendería en especial luego de su 'Armadura Eléctrica'" Brock le recordó al joven futuro entrenador, este se tardó en recuperarse de su Boca abierta para responder correctamente.

"Si… tendría."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Swellow, tendremos que practicar ese ataque en un futuro cercano. Gran trabajo amigo." Ash aún no superaba mucho su sorpresa mientras regresaba a su Pokemon. A Winona no le iba demasiado mejor, su boca estaba levemente abierta similar a la reacción de Max. "¡Staraptor, terminemos el trabajo!" Bien, la diferencia de altura era notable. A casi nivel de tierra, casi porque estaba a un par de centímetros de vuelo estaba Tropius reponiéndose del golpe eléctrico reciente, mientras que a varios metros de altura al mismo nivel de Ash estaba Staraptor, respirando agitadamente por el ataque. Y esa diferencia, Winona planeaba usarla a su beneficio.

"¡Tropius, usa Síntesis otra vez!" El Pokemon concentro la energía natural del sol a su alrededor recolectándola progresivamente.

"¡No debemos perder tiempo. ¡Ataque Rápido directo a Tierra!" Staraptor se lanzó perpendicularmente a la tierra en una preciosa línea recta a gran velocidad. El oponente seguía recolectando energía para curarse, no tenía tiempo que perder. "¡Ahora Ave Brava hacia Tropius!" Entonces el plan de Ash salió a relucir. Era una de las bases para aprender el ataque Ave Brava.

Las bases para aprender Ave Brava es aumentar la valentía del Pokemon en una picada hacia el oponente, pero lo más importante era la velocidad requerida para luego liberar el poder de forma adecuada, y esa es la parte en la que tarda tiempo. Ash, utilizando el Ataque Rápido se saltó esa regla, iniciando el ataque devastadoramente. Demostrando ese punto en vez de pasar del destello rojo al azul, cambio automáticamente a este último a una velocidad increíble. Staraptor formo un ángulo de 90° a tierra, yendo hacia Tropius.

El ataque fue un éxito antes de que Tropius lograra usar Síntesis por completo. Con el impulso adicional Staraptor arrastro al frente a Tropius hacia la muralla baja del estadio. Con la misma explosión Staraptor se alejó, con unas chispas del contragolpe el ave cayo inconsciente, al igual que el Pokemon ya debilitado entre los escombros soltados del muro. Ahora ambos entrenadores tienen dos Pokemon restantes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ahora le quedan dos a cada uno." Max indico.

"¡Ese si fue un final estruendoso!" El grupo volteo para encontrarse con la voz familiar sentándose en la hilera de asientos de atrás. Eran Reggie y Maylene, con la voz del primer nombrado. "Se nota que Ash ha dominado Ave Brava a su propio estilo llevándolo a un nivel mucho más alto, me enorgullece haber sido quien se lo enseño."

"¿Tú le enseñaste Ave Brava a Ash?" Pregunto Falkner reconociendo a Reggie en uno de sus combates, su Staravia logro vencer a su Pidgeot. El criador de Sinnoh asintió. El grupo detuvo su charla al ver que Ash Winona se preparaba para enviar a su siguiente Pokemon. Los que eran familiares a la situación se tensaron como Brock, Max y Reggie, quien ya había combatido a Winona tiempo atrás, Maylene simplemente abrió levemente su boca en sorpresa mientras que Falkner encontró un nuevo nivel de admiración por la experta en Pokemon volador de Hoenn. "¿Un Swellow brillante?" preguntó al ver la selección.

"Eso me hace preguntarme cual será el último Pokemon, si deja el más fuerte al último significa que Swellow paso a ser el segundo mejor." Dijo Max. Reggie y Brock concordaron unánimemente, para luego ver en pantalla la respuesta de Ash. Esta vez Brock y Max sonrieron mientras que la admiración de Falkner y sorpresa de Maylene se contagió a Reggie.

"¿Un Noctowl brillante? ¿Ash posee un Noctowl brillante?" preguntó Falkner.

"Es raro ver combatir a tan solo uno, pero un enfrentamiento de dos es como ver a dos Pokemon legendarios combatir." Confeso Reggie. "Aunque es más pequeño que un Noctowl normal."

"Es verdad que es más pequeño, en cambio es mucho más inteligente, incluso tanto como un humano. Recuerdo que el Profesor Oak le enseño a jugar ajedrez." Ante tal respuesta de Brock, hasta Max mostro una mirada de sorpresa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Un Noctowl brillante, y pensé que mi Swellow era raro." Comento Winona. "Entonces veamos que Pokemon brillante es más fuerte." Ash asintió con una sonrisa mientras el árbitro daba inicio al encuentro.

"Usa Corte Aéreo, Noctowl." El ave de Ash levanto sus alas juntado el aire en una esfera de gran tamaño para lanzarla a su oponente.

"Evade con Ace Aéreo." Antes que el ataque de Noctowl impactara, el ave de verde brillante lo evadió con facilidad, para luego pegarle a un costado a Noctowl. A Ash se le había pasado esto por alto, aquel Swellow era muy veloz, mucho más de lo que parecía ser Noctowl.

"Aléjate de Swellow." Era como una especie de repetición de la batalla pasada. La única diferencia eran los Pokemon que Ash usaba. Swellow seguía de cerca de Noctowl. "_No puede escapar y lamentablemente no tiene tanta velocidad como Swellow… tal vez podamos usar su velocidad en su contra, como el Pidgeot de Falkner._" Ideo Ash astutamente en su mente.

"Ahora Picotazo Swellow." El ave de Winona sobrevoló a Noctowl para iniciar su ataque físico a gran velocidad, pero no contaba con que Ash esperaba justamente aquello.

"¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Hipnosis, Noctowl!" El ave de Ash era lenta, pero eso facilitaba su maniobrabilidad en el cielo. Este fácilmente se volteó confrontando a su oponente que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, sin darle la oportunidad de esquivar el ataque. Los ojos brillantes de Noctowl interceptaron los de Swellow creando la acción inmediata. Los ojos del ave de Winona se entrecerraron frenando su ataque, luego quedo dormido en el acto. Un ave dormida no puede volar, por lo que provocó caída libre. Ash decidió tomar ventaja de ello: "¡Noctowl, usa Paranormal y azótalo contra el suelo!"

"¡Swellow, no!" grito inútilmente Winona. Un torbellino brillante absolvió a Swellow proveniente de la frente de Noctowl, con un movimiento de cuello envió al ave a tierra a una gran velocidad. Swellow impacto contra tierra inevitablemente. El ave parecía seguir durmiendo después de aquel castigo.

"¡Termínalo con Ataque Celestial!" Noctowl se fue en picada ocasionando un tiro directo junto a una gran explosión en tierra. Cuando se disipó, el ave de Winona estaba definitivamente debilitada. Ahora a Winona le quedaba tan solo un solo Pokemon.

"Bien Ash, has demostrado que tu progreso en el gran cielo este tiempo ha sido grande. Por supuesto el grandioso cielo recompensa a los que se esfuerzan, pero nada compara a mi esfuerzo, por ello mereces ver a mi último Pokemon."

Dragonite, el Pokemon Dragón volador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo de amigos y conocidos de Ash callo toda conversación o comentarios sobre el combate, porque la escena impuesta ante ellos así lo pedía. Un Pokemon tipo dragón siempre era un asunto serio, en manos de un novato era un oponente de consideración, en sus etapas de desarrollo era peligroso, pero en etapas definitivas ya era un desafío y hasta en las manos de alguien novato era peligroso. Eso era lo que alertaba esta situación, un Pokemon Dragón de etapa definitiva en las manos de un Líder de Gimnasio de alto nivel. Si Ash quisiera ganar tendría que dar su cien por ciento en este combate, necesitaría toda clase de estrategias locas y toda la habilidad que sus Pokemon pudieran otorgar.

Pero Ash no flaqueo o titubeo, después de todo ya había enfrentado cara a cara a Regigigas. No, cualquier duda de su habilidad quedo en el pasado o eso era lo que podían ver en pantalla. A un Ash en lo alto del cielo con una feroz sonrisa en su rostro. Reggie todavía no digería correctamente el enfrentamiento entre Ash y Brandon, porque había hecho parecer el esfuerzo de Paul como un simple paseo por el parque. En algunos momentos el criador de Sinnoh había dudado sobre la perseverancia de Ash luego de aquel combate total, el cual el entrenador de Kanto tan terriblemente perdió. Pero todo esto mostraba que todo aquello era necesario que sucediera. Porque son esos momentos los que nos definen, cuando escuchas esas palabras o simplemente lo sientes. _Fracaso_. Puedes caer de rodillas y quedarte tirado o levantarte y seguir adelante, de lo contrario significaba que no eras un entrenador. Reggie lo sabía de primera mano, él mismo no pudo levantarse.

Pero Paul lo hizo haciéndose más fuerte. Ash lo hizo superando sus propias barreras y progresando a su propia forma. Y este era uno de esos momentos donde entiendes que tanto has progresado, o que tanto te falta madurar. Y Ash miraba el desafío directo a la cara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El árbitro mecánico presente agito sus banderas dando inicio al siguiente combate. Sospechoso, era lo que indicaban los pensamientos de Ash. Winona no hacia un primer movimiento, por lo que todo dejaba al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta para hacerlo. "¡Noctowl, usa Paranormal!"

"Velocidad Extrema, Dragonite." Antes de que el ave de Johto iniciara el ataque fue impactado por el enorme cuerpo de Dragonite. "¡Ahora Rayo de Hielo!" Sin detener el castigo o de darle oportunidad a Ash para una defensa apropiada el Dragón envió el rayo gélido directamente a su Ave congelándola al instante. Esta cayó a tierra como un meteoro, el hielo aun permanecía encerrando a su Pokemon.

"Noctowl no puede continuar, el retador Ash debe cambiar de Pokemon." Fueron las palabras del Árbitro Mecánico.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo miro atónito como el Noctowl de Ash fue sacado del combate tan fácilmente. Se notaba que Winona se tomaba esta situación seriamente al igual que su Dragonite, pero lo que en este momento fue la determinación de Ash que no flaqueo, de hecho el entrenador se dirigió a la cámara poseedora del Árbitro volador mecánico, mirando fijamente en la pantalla de televisor.

"Falkner, recuerdo que cuando nos encontramos te mencione a mi Pidgeot, a quien tuve que dejar ir. En aquella batalla en verdad quise que te enfrentaras a él pero no se presentó la oportunidad. Ahora te muestro de lo que es capaz." En pantalla se vio como Ash lanzaba su Pokeball a la batalla.

"¡Piijooo!" Es escucho el grito del Pokemon volador.

"¡Ese ese el Pidgeot de Ash!" grito Falkner impactado. "Se ve increíblemente fuerte."

"Aquel Pidgeot…" murmuro Reggie. Brock levanto una ceja al escuchar que Reggie igualmente lo nombraba, entonces su mirada cambio a reconocimiento. "Entonces ese Pidgeot lo capturo Ash." Comento sin dejar de ver al ave.

"¿Reconoces a aquel Pidgeot?" preguntó Brock.

"Lo intente capturar cuando viajaba por el Bosque Verde. Yo entendía que no existían Pidgeot salvajes por eso intente capturarlo, pero resulto demasiado fuerte. Derroto a todo mi equipo por sí solo, me cuesta creer que Ash lo capturara." Explicaba el criador con lo que Brock se rió desconcertándolo.

"Ese Pidgeot no evoluciono en estado salvaje, fue porque Ash le entreno y lo libero para proteger como líder a la parvada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto. Hace tan solo unas semanas regreso con él ya que su parvada era autosuficiente y extrañaba a su entrenador. Puedo decir que Ash también lo extrañaba." Reggie lo miro incrédulo, ahora todo tenía sentido, más aun, era increíble que Ash entrenara a tal Pokemon. Ahora la batalla comenzaba de verdad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Vaya, es un Pidgeot, un ejemplar verdadero de velocidad, veamos si puede estar a la altura de Dragonite." Esta vez a la líder de gimnasio le basto solamente escuchar al árbitro para iniciar su ataque. "¡Velocidad Extrema!"

"¡Ataque Rápido, Pidgeot!" La estela que dejaba Dragonite fue rápidamente igualada por la de Pidgeot y luego superada para darle un potente golpe lateral. "¡Sigue golpeando con Ataque Rápido!" De izquierda a derecha, ambos Pokemon volaban a una velocidad tremenda, yendo de un lado a otro en lo ancho del cielo.

"¡Rayo de Hielo, Dragonite!" Ordeno Winona, pero Ash estaba esperando aquel ataque.

"¡Movimiento Espejo!" Aleteando con fuerza, Pidgeot alejo el Rayo de Hielo de vuelta a su creador, impactando a Dragonite, lo peor es que al Dragón Pokemon le congelo parcialmente su ala, lo suficiente para que perdiera velocidad. "¡Termínalo con Ave Brava!" Fue un golpe crítico y Dragonite fue directo a tierra.

"Vamos, Dragonite, debes seguir luchando." Grito Winona. Ante la emoción de su entrenadora, Dragonite forzó sus alas, intentando emprender el vuelo otra vez. Solo que Ash no le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo, aquel Rayo de Hielo era peligroso, un solo impacto y Pidgeot seria acabado.

"¡Huracán ahora!" Pidgeot otra vez agito sus alas, perturbando los vientos para crear un gigantesco tornado y encerrando al Dragón en su interior. El pobre Dragonite giraba a merced del vendaval repetidamente, casi un minuto estuvo dentro para cuando la tempestad paro. Al horror de Ash y alivio de Winona, Dragonite seguía volando y consiente.

"¡Dragonite, Rayo de Hielo!" Pero el dragón no contesto como lo esperado, a la sorpresa de la entrenadora se lanzó en picada con velocidad extrema, azotándose contra el suelo a una velocidad sorprendente. "¿Esta confundido?" pregunto horrorizada. Dragonite se levantó, tomo distancia del suelo y otra vez se lanzó con velocidad extrema, quedando inconsciente.

"¡Dragonite no puede continuar! ¡Pidgeot es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Ash de Pueblo Paleta!" Declaro el árbitro mecánico con su voz carente de emoción.

Pidgeot lanzo un grito al avanzar a su entrenador con emoción. Este le abrazo con gran orgullo y cariño por su logro. Winona observo el resultado con sorpresa ante el gran poder de Pidgeot. Ese último ataque en verdad había sido uno de los más poderosos jamás vistos por ella. Mientras las plataformas donde estaban Ash y Winona bajaron. Al llegar al suelo el entrenador regreso a Pidgeot a su Pokeball con la promesa de una revisión completa y un descanso bien merecido.

"Esto me demuestra que no he sido la única quien se ha esforzado por mejorar su estilo en batalla. Buen trabajo y por ello tengo el honor de entregarte esto por segunda vez: La Medalla Pluma." Winona le presento el objeto metálico por segunda vez y Ash lo recibió de la misma forma.

"¡Bien! ¡Gane la medalla Pluma!" grito presentándola.

"¡Pi-Pikachu!" grito su Pokemon amarillo acompañándolo con alegría y orgullo. Fue en ese instante que Max y Brock llegaron a felicitarle luego de tal esplendorosa batalla. Desde luego Ash tenía presente ir a revisar a sus Pokemon y cambiarlos para buscar un siguiente encuentro. ¿Quién más enfrentaría? Aun había tiempo antes del almuerzo. La respuesta no tardo llegar al ver a una persona esperándolo en la salida. Ash sonrió al verlo, después de todo ya habían prometido luchar en este gran evento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla V: Una normalidad balanceada **

Ambos estaban frente a frente una vez más. En esta ocasión las reglas eran más angostas, como en los combates anteriores los opositores tendrían los habituales tres Pokemon, solo que no se permitirían intercambios durante el transcurso de la batalla. No sería fácil, no era una batalla para probar adaptabilidad. Lo que se probaría seria el juicio bajo batalla, quien tuviera la mejor elección y el mejor trabajo en equipo con su Pokemon ganaría.

"Esta vez partiremos a lo grande." Norman saco su primera elección. "¡Linoone al ataque!"

"¿Linoone? No sabía que Norman tenia uno." Repitió Ash al verlo en batalla. Para satisfacer su curiosidad saco su fiel Pokedex.

**Dexter: Linoone, el Pokemon Lanzado y forma evolucionada de Zigzagoon. Cuando Linoone caza, va directo hacia su presa a toda velocidad. Si por un lado puede alcanzar los 100 Kilómetros por hora, por otro tiene que frenar en seco para poder cambiar de sentido.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En las gradas Brock observo impresionado por la elección de Norman al iniciar. "¿Tu padre tiene un Linoone?" preguntó Brock a Max.

"Capturo un Zigzagoon hace algún tiempo, para mi también es nuevo que haya evolucionado." Respondió Max. "Me pregunto que Pokemon usara Ash contra ese."

"Bien, lo que use será mejor que lo piense bien porque tu padre se preparaba ansioso para la revancha contra Ash. Jamás espero que se presentara aquí como participante, pero tenía ganas de luchar una revancha amistosa desde su batalla pasada." Comento Caroline llegando de sorpresa junto a May y Misty. "El combate de Misty acaba de terminar, y fue justo a tiempo para ver a ambos en pantalla."

"Sera interesante ver esto, según lo que me decían en el camino, Ash tuvo una batalla muy cerrada la vez pasada contra su padre." Esta vez hablo Misty. "Sera bueno ver cómo se desarrolla esto." May se sentó a un lado de Misty, viendo que en la hilera de asientos anterior estaban Maylene y Reggie esperando el inicio de esta batalla. Ver a la líder de gimnasio de Sinnoh hizo que una última ocurrencia viniera a la mente de la pelirroja y la realizo con cuidado de que ninguno de los otros presentes lo notara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bien, ya que estoy viendo algo nuevo, creo que también te mostrare algo nuevo." Comento Ash sacando una Pokeball. "¡Larvitar, yo te elijo!"

"¡Larvi, Larvitar!" Hablo el Pokemon con gran entusiasmo al aparecer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Larvitar? ¿De dónde saco Ash un Larvitar?" pregunto Max. "Misty, ¿Tienes alguna idea?" a la sorpresa de todos Misty se había marchado junto a Maylene dando a entender que la entrenadora especializada en Pokemon de agua había comenzado una nueva batalla contra nada menos que una líder de gimnasio de Sinnoh.

Brock tuvo que responder en su lugar, reconociendo a aquel Pokemon inmediatamente. "Estamos cerca de la reservación Pokemon de Monte Plateado, ¿Verdad?" Max saco su Pokenavi para ver su entorno y era correcto. No tenía idea de la reservación de Monte Plateado y ahora precisamente se encontraban a los pies de Monte plateado. "Eso explica la salida de anoche de Ash. Ese Larvitar nos acompañó durante nuestro viaje en Johto como un encargo del Profesor Elm, debíamos regresarlo a la reservación y en el camino se apegó mucho a Ash. La noche pasada debió encontrarlo de alguna forma."

"Así que un Larvitar…" May saco su Pokedex para buscar sobre aquel raro Pokemon.

**Dexter: Larvitar, el Pokemon Piel Roca. Nace bajo tierra a gran profundidad. Para subir a la superficie, este Pokemon debe comer lo que encuentra en su camino para abrirse paso. Y, hasta que no está arriba, no puede verles la cara a sus padres.**

May iba a decir algo al respecto, pero la batalla estaba comenzando, siendo más importante que una simple descripción.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Linoone, usa Garra de Sombra!" Norman no vacilo cuando ordeno el primer ataque a su Pokemon, ni tampoco demostraba dudar de su velocidad, puesto que en cuestión de fracciones de segundo estaba frente Larvitar conectando el ataque limpiamente, enviándolo frente a Ash.

"¡Larvitar! ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto un tanto asustado. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea agregarlo al combate. Aunque en segundos se demostró herrado, ya que Larvitar se levantó con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

"Larvi… tar." Aseguro, tranquilizando a su entrenador.

"Correcto… ahora comenzamos con la verdadera batalla. ¡Larvitar, Usa Chirrido!" Le ordeno Ash manteniendo una sonrisa. Si pensaban que Muk o el Steelix de Byron tenían una garganta fuerte, es porque no habían conocido a Larvitar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Oh, por Arceus! ¡Díganme que no lo hizo!" Grito Brock, pero no le dio a ninguno tiempo de cuestionar sus palabras llenas de miedo, tan solo aferro sus manos contra sus oídos, esperando que eso y la distancia fuera suficiente para disminuir el daño de lo que estaba por comenzar. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera comenzar a cuestionar, Norman había iniciado con un contraataque.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Golpe de Cabeza, ahora!" Con las palabras de Norman, Linoone demostró una vez más su gran velocidad, corriendo en línea recta hacia su oponente con intenciones claras de conectar su cabeza contra su cuerpo. Pero justo cuando estaba a un paso de un golpe frontal, Larvitar abrió su boza.

"¡Larvi…!" Pareció que ese momento iba en cámara lenta.

"_Aquí viene…_" Pensó Ash.

"¡TAAAAAR!" La pura onda sonora del grito de Larvitar paro en seco a Linoone desprendiéndolo del suelo y enviándolo contra la pared a una velocidad impresionante, mientras todos los observadores tuvieron que tapar sus oídos ante tal monstruoso ruido, incluso su entrenador que estaba a espaldas.

Cuando el ataque termino, Norman sentía un pitido agudo en sus oídos como una posible promesa de una sordera prematura a la edad. También le dio la oportunidad de observar los resultados. Linoone seguía en pie, levantándose luego de su terrible azote contra la muralla. Tan solo podría pesar en lo terrible que fue ese ataque y vio como Ash no detuvo su estrategia, incluso parecía estar esperando este tan increíble resultado. ¿Quién podría esperar un Larvitar con una garganta de tal magnitud?

"¡Ahora, Pulimento!" La roca roja en su pecho comenzó a brillar intensamente por unos segundos. Entre tanto Linoone se balanceaba de un lado a otro, demostrando que sus oídos aún no se recuperaban después de haber estado directamente en la boca del lobo. El brillo de Larvitar se detuvo, dando a entender que su ataque había terminado. "¡Ahora Golpe Roca!"

"Larvi…" Los pies del Pokemon casi no se veían por la velocidad en que se movía, dicho movimiento solo podría ser comparado al de su propio Linoone. "¡Tar!" Sin contratiempos Larvitar conecto el golpe contra su oponente enviándolo a la pared una vez más.

"¡Linoone!" grito Norman. El Pokemon se volvió a levantar, demostrando varios daños en todo su cuerpo, pero su determinación le impedía rendirse, pero la ventaja de tipo de aquel ataque había tomado más de lo que Norman espero. "¡Bien, Garra de Sombra una vez más!"

"¡Golpe Roca!" Con la orden de Ash, Larvitar se adelantó al movimiento de Linoone a varios pasos, conectado su ataque por segunda vez y poniéndole fin al primer encuentro. Linoone cayó debilitado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nunca había visto un Larvitar más veloz en toda mi vida." Comento May, sonando bastante desilusionada. "Vi a papá entrenar a ese Pokemon mucho para este evento, no puedo creer lo fácil que cayo."

"No me sorprende con la combinación que utilizo Ash. Chirrido y Golpe Roca son ataques que bajan la defensa del oponente, se podría decir que Linoone quedo desnudo frente a Larvitar." Comento Brock, pero la verdad era que tanto él como May y su madre estaban preocupados por la reacción de Max ante esta batalla. La vez pasada no tomo bien la derrota de su padre. Lo peor es que la incertidumbre aumentaba con el silencio que mantenía dicho muchacho.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Regresa Linoone," indico Norman regresándolo a su descanso. "Lo hiciste bien, amigo. Ash, estoy sorprendido, tu progreso ha sido notable desde la última vez que nos vimos, eso pude comprobarlo en tu batalla contra el Rey Pirámide. ¡Veamos qué te parece esto!" Sin dar aviso, el líder de gimnasio de Hoenn envió a su segundo Pokemon.

"¡Kangaskhan!" grito el Pokemon con fuerza.

"¿Un Kangaskhan? Hace años que no veo uno." Ash saco su Pokedex para registrarlo y ver sus nuevos datos.

**Dexter: Kangaskhan, el Pokemon Padre. Si te cruzas con un Kangaskhan que esté jugando, no te molestes ni intentes capturarlo. Seguro que estará cerca uno de sus progenitores, que reaccionara con enfado y violencia.**

"¡Comiencen!" Indico el árbitro.

"¡Larvitar, Golpe Roca!" El Pokemon corrió demostrando su velocidad aun desarrollada.

"¡Kangaskhan, Golpe Cometa!" Pese a la gran velocidad de Larvitar, lo único que hizo fue lanzarse directamente al centenar de golpes rápidos con el cual rápidamente lo debilito. El pequeño Pokemon fue arrojado rápidamente hacia la pared, pero Ash intervino evitando que se azotara contra la pared.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Ash con el Pokemon entre sus brazos, este asintió levemente, demostrándose triste ante su derrota. "Lo lamento amigo, tal vez era muy pronto para que estuvieras en una batalla." Se regañó Ash a sí mismo. Pero el Pokemon negó los sentimientos de su entrenador. "Aunque realmente demostraste tu poder al derrotar a Linoone, buen trabajo amigo."

"Larvitar…" Sonrió el Pokemon antes de quedar dormido ante el cansancio. Mientras eso pasaba el árbitro indicaba la incapacidad de Larvitar de seguir, siendo igualmente reflejado en la gran pantalla de fondo donde se marcaban los Pokemon usados por todos.

"En verdad que lo hiciste bien, toma un buen descanso." Ash le regreso dormido a su Pokeball. Regreso lentamente a su puesto y afronto una vez más a Norman. "Supongo que es hora del segundo asalto." Dirigió sus palabras a su oponente, demostrando una Pokeball verde.

"¿Una Safari-ball?" pregunto Norman un tanto aturdido. **[[N/a: Es un error de la serie bastante seguido. Tauros fue capturado con una Safari-ball y la única vez que se muestra de ese color es en el estante de Pokeball del laboratorio de Oak. En un capitulo muestran las 30 Safari-ball, después de eso siempre es roja, un error bastante grande ya sea en Johto o contra Anabel]]**

"¡Tauros, yo te elijo!" Con un mugido potente hizo su aparición el Pokemon Toro de Ash, golpeando los casquetes de sus pies contra el suelo en señal de entusiasmo. "Vamos a ver qué tal hace tu Kangaskhan contra el poder de mi Tauros."

"¡Comiencen!" grito el árbitro una vez más.

"¡Kangaskhan, usa Rayo!" El Pokemon normal de Norman **[[N/a: jajaja, lindo juego de palabras]]** enfoco su descarga eléctrica hacia su oponente.

"¡Cabeza de Hierro, Tauros!" El Pokemon toro corrió hacia su oponente mientras su cabeza era cubierta por el destello metálico, dicho destello bloqueo el Rayo eléctrico gracias a su ventaja de tipo. Pero Kangaskhan aguanto el ataque, usando sus manos para resistirlo. "¡Ataque de Cuerno y aviéntalo al cielo!" La fuerza de Tauros se vio puesta a prueba cuando uso los cuernos que estaban en contacto con su oponente para arrojarlo por los cielos con facilidad, cayendo varios metros atrás desde una gran altura.

"¡Levantante y usa Golpe Mareador!" Kangaskhan abrió sus ojos reflejando la determinación de su entrenador y se levantó para correr hacia Tauros con su Puño brillando intensamente. Fue un golpe directo, pero Tauros no fue derribado. Con gran fuerza el toro Pokemon derrapo en el suelo con su mirada fija en su oponente. "Vaya, esa determinación no se puede derribar tan fácilmente."

"¡Así es! Tauros, demuéstrale de que estamos hablando. ¡Fisura!" Con la fuerza prominente mencionada por Ash, Tauros golpeo con sus patas delanteras la tierra con la esperanza de crear una fisura a nivel de tierra que se dirigiera hacia Kangaskhan. Nada de eso paso, en cambio comenzó a temblar fuertemente lo que desprendió varias rocas donde se encontraba Kangaskhan. "¿Tauros? ¿Qué fue eso?" A la sorpresa de Ash el toro estaba tan confundido como su entrenador.

Dudoso Ash saco a Dexter.

**Dexter: Terratemblor, es un poderoso ataque a nivel de tierra que desprende rocas en la superficie, entorpeciendo el paso a su oponente.**

"Vaya, eso es nuevo. Supongo que fisura tuvo una actualización." Comento Ash impresionado a este hallazgo.

No eran mentiras las palabras de Dexter. Ahora las rocas estaban sueltas bajo Kangaskhan logrando con éxito que el Pokemon no se pudiera mover con libertad o facilidad, también habiendo recibido un daño considerable. Pero al mismo tiempo le dio una idea grande a Norman.

"¡Usa avalancha!" Con tantas rocas sueltas fue fácil para Kangaskhan provocar una avalancha añadiendo nuevas a las ya existentes y con un empujón enviarlas hacia Tauros a toda velocidad. Estaba utilizando el propio ataque de Ash en su contra, mientras limpiaba el terreno de cualquier molestia.

"¡Tauros, Cabeza de Hierro!"

Pasando como un Buldócer, Tauros corrió entre las rocas sin importarle, logrando cubrir la mayoría del daño con el hierro provocado por el ataque. Con un último esfuerzo, el toro Pokemon rompió una última roca para llegar a Kangaskhan golpeándolo con gran fuerza. Lo malo era que dicha roca logro causar daños a la cabeza de Tauros. Ahora ambos Pokemon estaban inconscientes, trayendo una imagen familiar del pasado a ambos contendientes.

"¡Tauros y Kangaskhan no pueden continuar! ¡A ambos retadores les queda solo un Pokemon!" Anuncio el árbitro mientras los rostros de ambos Pokemon se apagaban en el panel principal.

"¿Pikachu y Vigoroth?" comento Norman riéndose entre dientes al regresar a Kangaskhan a descansar.

"Si, lo mismo pensé. Tauros regresa." El Pokemon desapareció en la Pokeball verde. "Excelente como siempre." Le susurro para cambiar Pokeball en su cinturón. "¡Mi último Pokemon!" Se dijo Ash al ver su Pokeball final de este encuentro. Norman se le adelanto al lanzarla.

"¡Slaking!" grito el Pokemon con gran fuerza al ver a su contendiente.

"Slaking, casi lamento no haber traído a Sceptile, pero tengo a alguien igual de bueno. ¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!" La sorpresa fue grande para Norman, quien esperaba a un contendiente de nivel de evolución superior, incluso tenía sus esperanzas puestas en Sceptile. Después de ver tal desempeño contra Regirock y Regigigas esperaba con ansias encararlo una vez más.

"No espere que subestimaras mi Slaking luego de enfrentarlo antes. Es una verdadera pena Ash." Comento el líder de gimnasio al ver el Pokemon en su simple etapa inicial. Ni siquiera era un Ivysaur, o como el Venusaur de May. Le sorprendió ver la mirada enfada de Bulbasaur mirándolo.

"No creo que debas subestimar a un Pokemon por su nivel de evolución. Tal vez no haya logrado la etapa final de evolución como Sceptile, Infernape o Charizard, pero es uno de mis Pokemon más fuertes y uno que me ha acompañado desde los inicios de mi viaje." Defendió a Ash a su fiel Pokemon, el Pokemon señalado en defensa como respuesta movía su pata delantera izquierda contra tierra demostrando su gran determinación y fuerza. Era sorprendente que no se viera intimidado por el tamaño de su oponente.

"Eso lo veremos, Ash." Recalco Norman con poca credulidad.

"¡Comiencen!" Indico el árbitro por última vez.

"¡Slaking, Terremoto!" Con un potente pisotón en tierra, el gigantesco perezoso causo un movimiento telúrico increíblemente fuerte, causando que todo el estadio vibrara por tal ataque.

"¡Bulbasaur, salta!" Con una sonrisa confianza, el Pokemon uso sus látigos sepa para dar un grandioso brinco por los cielos. "¡Ahora usa Drenadoras!" Aprovechando que estaba fuera del rango de visión de Slaking, el Pokemon de Ash lanzo su semilla para envolver por completo a Slaking. Con un peligroso destello rojo, las enredaderas comenzaron a extraer la vitalidad del Pokemon, enviándolo hacia Bulbasaur. "¡Ahora, Látigo Cepa!" Usando el ímpetu adicional al aterrizar, golpeo duramente la cabeza de su oponente.

"¡Slaking!" grito Norman. La cabeza de su Pokemon no se movió por el ataque, pero si causo leves daños. Lo preocupante era que luego de ser golpeado destelló una vez más en rojo, sintiendo como poco a poco era drenada su vitalidad una vez más. Fue cuando el líder de gimnasio vio su oportunidad, el Pokemon de Ash estaba dentro el rango de ataque. "¡Golpe Centrado, Slaking!"

"¡Evade con Látigo Cepa y ataca con Hoja Afilada!" Como un resorte, Bulbasaur golpeo el brazo de Slaking con sus cepas, evadiendo el ataque hacia la izquierda y con un derrape lanzo las Hojas directamente a la cara de su oponente, seguido del habitual destello rojo. "Buen trabajo amigo."

"¡Bulbasaur!" grito con decisión.

"_Ese Bulbasaur tiene más experiencia en batalla que Sceptile, se mueve con naturalidad y habilidad. Ha estado en más situaciones de las que podría pensar._" Se dijo en su mente el líder de gimnasio. Como tal era capaz de aceptar sus errores y este era uno de ellos. "Ahora entiendo el respeto del Venusaur de May." Comento en voz alta Norman. "Pero mis errores terminan aquí. Slaking, terremoto una vez más."

Durante este transcurso de la batalla, el Pokemon de Brandon igualmente había despertado su espíritu de batalla. Con un grito atronador dio un pisotón al suelo enviando la onda telúrica por todo el suelo, agitando el estadio una vez más. Bulbasaur respondió de la misma forma, dando un salto con su Látigo para atacar a Slaking desde el cielo. Solo que en esta ocasión había aprendido, ahora el Pokemon había agarrado las cepas de Bulbasaur con sus manos, y con el poder guardadas en ellas no le iba a soltar sin una lucha.

"¡Hiperrayo!"

"¡Rayo Solar!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Esta loco? ¡Rayo Solar no cargara lo suficientemente rápido para contrarrestar el Hiperrayo!" grito May.

Max en cambio se mantenía aferrado al asiento esperando el resultado. Su lucha interna debatía quien debía ganar: su padre o Ash. Si algo había aprendido es que siempre su padre seria su héroe, el prospecto de entrenador que quería llegar a ser. Pero Ash se había transformado en aquel qué tipo de entrenador que quería llegar a igualar, respetándolo al mismo nivel que su padre. Más allá de cualquier campeón regional o miembro elite.

Por eso simplemente espero el resultado, decidiendo que no le molestaría el final. Fuera cual fuera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Ya sabes que hacer, Bulbasaur!" Antes de que el perezoso atacara, Bulbasaur hábilmente movió un extremo de Látigo Cepa fuera del agarre de Slaking y lo utilizo para golpear la mandíbula de Slaking. El golpe fue suficiente para desviar el Hiperrayo unos centímetros para fallar el ataque. "¡Ahora es tuyo!"

"¡Bolba…bolba…bolba…bolba…bolba…!" gritaba consecutivamente mientras el bulbo en su espalda aumentaba su brillo.

"¡Slaking, suéltalo!" La orden Norman fue inútil, aunque lo soltara las cepas se habían aferrado contra los brazos de su Pokemon y en estos momentos no poseía la fuerza para liberarse gracias al Hiperrayo. "Vamos, tienes que hacerlo."

"¡SAUUUR!" Con grito de guerra enfoco la punta de su bulbo directamente hacia la cara de Slaking. El láser cargado golpeo directamente la cara de Slaking cayendo de espaldas a tierra. En ese instante, Bulbasaur dio un brinco de sus brazos cayendo frente a Ash, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"¡Slaking no puede pelear! El ganador del encuentro es Ash y Bulbasaur."

Solo este anuncio del árbitro basto para que Bulbasaur saltara a los brazos de su entrenador y este respondió de la misma forma. Después de años juntos habían logrado ser un gran equipo, aun separados forzosamente, ya sea por el entrenamiento de Ash o por el deber de Bulbasaur, ambos se mantenían fuertes con una amistad igual de fuerte. Norman observo todo incrédulo. Su Pokemon había sido derrotado sin siquiera tocarlo, demostrando que su juicio sobre aquel Pokemon no podría haber estado más errado.

"Buen trabajo, Slaking. Será mejor suerte la próxima." Comento Norman regresando a su Pokemon a su compartimiento esférico. Sin esperar más se acercó a su victorioso oponente. "Ash, Bulbasaur, lo siento. Supongo que en mi búsqueda por una revancha imbatible olvide una de las cosas más importantes. A veces lo bueno viene en envases pequeños." Riendo Norman acaricio la cabeza del Pokemon de Hierba. "Me prepare mejor para nuestra siguiente ocasión."

"Por supuesto, estaré esperando ese momento." Anuncio Ash.

"Habiendo ganado nuestra tercera batalla has ganado esto una vez más." Norman le presento por segunda ocasión la medalla Equilibrio. "Tus Pokemon siguen teniendo el equilibrio entre fuerza, velocidad y astucia, como su entrenador mantiene su juicio y fuerza. Sigue así Ash."

Ash recibió el objeto por segunda ocasión. "¡Sí! ¡Tengo la medalla Equilibrio… otra vez!" Realizo Ash la celebración habitual, con Bulbasaur y Pikachu saltando de tras suyo.

En cuanto termino con su presentación llegaron los demás: May, Max, Brock y Caroline. Ash se tensó al ver a Max, la última vez no termino bien esta parte. Tuvieron que perseguir a Max para que regresara su medalla y el grupo pareció notar eso, porque todos miraban al niño.

"¿Qué miran tanto? No es como si vaya a robar la medalla otra vez. Sé que Ash es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a papá. Aunque no te confíes que esto ocurra muy a menudo, porque la próxima vez papá entrenara más duro, ¿Verdad?"

El grupo entero rio ante eso, siendo aliviados de la tensión. "¿Dónde están Maylene y Reggie?" pregunto Ash notando las dos ausencias.

"Tal parece que Misty y Maylene fueron a tener una batalla, Reggie fue tras ellas cuando Bulbasaur lanzo el Rayo Solar en la cara de Slaking." Explico Brock. "¿Quieres ir a ver su batalla?" preguntó el criador con una leve sonrisa.

"Eso me gustaría…" Pero su estómago contradijo con un rugido.

"Ah, es hora de almuerzo, justo como un reloj." Dijo Brock causando risas de todos. "¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Probablemente la batalla entre Misty y Maylene ya debe haber terminado. Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Forrest. ¿Nos juntamos para almorzar luego?" Ash asintió, y tal parece que Norman, Caroline, May y Max tenían algo que hacer antes, al igual que Brock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Interludio IV: Entre citas y conocidos**

Ash estaba afuera del restaurante esperando la llegada de los demás, habían pasado quince minutos y nadie llegaba. Incluso había aprovechado de ir a dejar a Bulbasaur, Tauros y Larvitar al Centro Pokemon durante la espera, lo que también implico dejar a Pikachu para que comiera junto a sus otros amigos Pokemon.

"¡Ash!" El entrenador escucho el grito de su nombre a sus espaldas, revelando a Misty. "Lamento la demora, tuvo que ir a dejar mis Pokemon al centro Pokemon para una revisión y llamar a Cerulean por otro intercambio."

"Entiendo, ¿Dónde están Brock y los otros?" Pregunto dudoso.

"May y su familia fueron a comer solos, tal parece que tenían que ir a encontrar unos familiares que Vivian aquí en Kanto. Brock fue con Forrest y tal parece que encontraron unas chicas." Tanto Misty como Ash rodaron sus ojos ante esa idea. Ahora ambos hermanos estaban a la caza. "Así que somos solos tu y yo."

"¿Eh? Claro…" Se sonrojo bastante el entrenador, ya que viera por donde lo viera esto parecía una cita y sí que Ash recordaba su última y primera cita con la pelirroja. Los besos venían a su mente casi cada noche y en cada momento.

"Mhm… alguien esta sonrojado." Se burló Misty al ver la expresión exaltada y avergonzada de su novio. Riéndose atrapo su mano con la suya, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. "Vamos, programamos cuando menos una hora de descanso y quiero escuchar que batallas has tenido." La pelirroja jalo a Ash al interior del restaurante para buscar una mesa y ordenar.

No tardaron en traer lo pedido, pero mientras disfrutaron charlar en la compañía del otro. Combates y encuentros recientes era el tema principal de la pareja. Movimientos y Pokemon usados, lo que llevo a batallas pasadas para derivar a otros temas. En minutos la pareja se reía por ocurrencias pasadas y sucesos, o hablaban apasionadamente sobre una batalla reciente. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y tan solo un breve almuerzo para hacerlo.

"Todavía no puedo creer lo de Larvitar, quien por cierto se veía muy fuerte por los pocos instantes en que lo vi. ¿Crees que podrías llamarlo para cuando sea de noche?" Pregunto Misty un tanto ansiosa. Aquel pequeño había sufrido mucho, pero también habían tenido muchas alegrías en su compañía. Costo que tomara confianza con el resto del grupo además de Ash y cuando lo logro valió la pena cada segundo. Igualmente era importante porque aquel Pokemon era una de las últimas aventuras que vivió con su grupo de amigos antes de tomar caminos por separado.

"Claro, ya debería estar descansado para entonces." Respondió sonriente su novio.

Entregando el dinero la pajera salió, pensaban en tomar un suspiro de tantas batallas por unos momentos para pasear por todo el complejo de batallas. Era difícil combatir con tanta tensión mental luego de extenuantes batallas y ambos estaban siempre gustosos de pasar tiempo juntos o si era posible con sus amigos. Cuando salían del restaurante no esperaron encontrarse con alguien familiar. O por lo menos eso no fue lo que Ash espero al encontrarse con dos amigos y rivales del pasado. Ambos estaban vestidos iguales a la vez pasada y parecían estar hablando sobre algo.

"¿Morrison? ¿Tyson?" Pregunto Ash incrédulo al verlos. Misty por su parte parecía intrigada, mientras que los nombres eran familiares, también lo eran sus apariencias. Los había visto antes, eso era seguro.

"¿Ash?" dijeron simultáneamente sorprendidos por igual.

"Ves, te dije que Ash estaría presente aquí también." Anuncio Morrison. "¿Preparado para perder en la Liga Añil? ¡Esta vez no me dejare vencer!" agrego con decisión.

"No creo que Ash esté aquí para participar," se adelantó en decir Tyson. "¿Rey Pirámide de Batalla? ¿Eres uno de esos que llaman Cerebros de la Frontera?" dedujo el entrenador al ver la credencial que llevaba Ash. Al nombrarla inmediatamente Morrison se acercó para verla.

"Si, estoy de reemplazo de uno de ellos." Explico Ash, ganando una tosecilla discreta de parte de su novia.

"¿Es que no me vas a presentar?" interrumpió Misty la charla.

"Hehehe…" Se rio nerviosamente el entrenador. "Tyson, Morrison, ella es mi novia, Misty. Misty, ellos son Tyson y Morrison, luche contra ellos en la Conferencia Siempre Grande en Hoenn."

Mientras el par de conocidos aun analizaban el hecho de que aquella chica fuera la novia de Ash. Misty recodo al instante por qué se les hizo tan familiar. "¡Ahora recuerdo! A ambos los vi en televisión cuando se enfrentaron a Ash. Mucho gusto." Se presentó finalmente.

Pero el par no respondió, seguían analizando lo dicho por Ash. "¿No-no-novia?" pregunto Morrison, aunque Tyson lo acepto más fácilmente. "Vaya, nunca espere que Ash encontrara novia. Y si fuera así pensé que May seria quien lo fuera."

"¿Qué?" grito Misty. "Como si alguien más pudiera soportar a este idiota."

"Cielos, gracias Mist, no espere que te sacrificaras tanto." Contesto sarcásticamente Ash, mientras ella le saco la lengua de forma juguetona. "¿Ambos van a participar en Conferencia de la Meseta Añil?" Ambos sonrieron demostrándole al entrenador sus respectivas ocho medallas.

"Escuchamos el rumor sobre la conferencia de los líderes de gimnasio. Así que decidimos venir antes, aunque no espere que ambos pensáramos en lo mismo. No nos vimos hasta llegar aquí." Respondió Tyson, siendo siempre un tanto más sensato.

"Aunque, ¿Es verdad que no vas a participar?" Pidió Morrison.

"Sí." Imitando a ellos, Ash saco ambos estuches revelando sus ocho medallas de Sinnoh y cinco ganadas en la conferencia actual. "Estoy aquí por mi entrenamiento final para la Liga Sinnoh. Uno de los Cerebros de la Frontera me pidió ser su reemplazo."

"¿Cerebros de la Frontera? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Morrison.

"He escuchado rumores sobre ellos. Son seis estaciones de batallas situadas a lo largo de todo Kanto, cada una de ellas con un sistema avanzado de batallas completas y muy difíciles. Además, decían que la séptima estación era tan solo un mito." Relato Tyson con un ambiente de misticismo sorprendente, cosa que extraño a Ash.

"Ah, no es un mito. Me enfrente a todos ellos hace algún tiempo. Brandon sí que sabe dar una batalla, lo sé por repetición." Agrego Ash, recordando que aquel Cerebro de la Frontera era la persona a la que más veces había afrontado con una cuenta en total de dos derrotas y dos victorias.

"Vaya, ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo. Si tu luchaste contra ellos, yo también lo haré." Concluyo Morrison con gran decisión. "Me alegra venir antes, ahora puedo observar tus batallas."

"Lo mismo digo, quisiera ver que tanto has progresado en todo el tiempo ausente." Agrego Tyson. En aquel instante llegaron Brock, Max, May, Maylene y Reggie. Los tres primeros fueron reconocidos al instante por Morrison y Tyson. "Bien, el grupo sigue unido después de todo."

"Son Morrison y Tyson; no me tienen que decir. Vienen a participar a la Liga Añil." Dedujo Max al ver a los antiguos rivales de Ash. "Es lamentable que Ash no esté en la Liga Añil, me hubiera gustado ver la revancha entre ustedes."

"Max, Brock y May. Me alegra verlos por aquí." Agrego Morrison. "Pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó al ver a los dos desconocidos.

"Soy Reggie, un criador de la región Sinnoh." Se presentó. "Ella es Maylene, Líder de Gimnasio de la misma región."

"¿Líder de gimnasio de Sinnoh? He escuchado esa región mucho últimamente, es donde Ash participara, ¿Queda muy lejos?" pregunto Morrison un tanto entusiasmado con la idea. "Me vendría bien un nuevo destino luego de ganar la Liga Añil y derrotar a los Cerebros de la Frontera."

"Vaya que eres ambicioso." Se rió Reggie. "Me recuerdas mucho a Ash, te llamas Morrison, ¿Verdad?" pregunto ganando una movida de cabeza del nombrado. "Si, esta algo lejos. Hay otra clase de Pokemon, algunos muy diferentes a los de Kanto o Johto."

El grupo siguió charlando hasta que notaran el avance del reloj. Misty fue la primera en reaccionar ante esto. "Bien, debo irme. Tengo que ganar tres medallas más para poder entrar en las finales." Para este entonces el grupo se había movido a una zona de sillas y mesas para charlar más cómodos, por lo que la pelirroja fue la primera en ponerse de pie. "¿Viene alguien más?"

"Yo, tanta testosterona me va a marear." Se levantó May.

"Igualmente, de todas formas planeo ver los combates que restan de la persona que me derroto." Le siguió Maylene, dejando en claro que Misty había logrado derrotarla en batalla.

"Entonces será poder femenino de aquí en adelante. " Afirmo con decisión Misty asomándose hacia Ash momentáneamente para darle un beso en su mejilla. "No te atrevas a perder hasta que te enfrentes a mí en las finales." Diciendo esto, acompañada de May y Maylene que se reían entre dientes por la acción de la pelirroja, se alejaron hacia la zona de los estadios.

Igualmente en la mesa Tyson y Morrison se reían mientras Ash se sonrojaba, Max fingía desinterés y Brock lloraba con reclamos. "¡Por que! ¡Él jamás se molestó en buscar novia, ni siquiera tuvo la más remota intención o interés! Yo he estado buscando desde que inicie el viaje con Ash y nada, he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra." Gritaba con desesperación.

"Tal vez por eso. Ese tipo de cosas no se da los que buscan, simplemente llega." Intento disuadir Tyson.

"¿Dices que si no hago nada las chicas vendrán solas? Eso no se oye ni la mitad de disparatado de lo que suena. ¡Muy bien, a partir de ahora Brock no buscara otra chica! Dejará que ellas lleguen solas." Reclamo con postura oficial definitiva. Max simplemente rodo sus ojos incrédulo y Ash comenzó a buscar un oponente.

"¿Quién podría combatir ahora? Necesito tres medallas más y no puedo quedarme atrás." Anuncio el entrenador buscando con la vista. "Todos mis combates contra líderes de gimnasio fueron buenos. Tal vez Clair quiera una revancha…"Pronto una mano tomo el hombro del entrenador, viniendo desde la parte de atrás, un ángulo ciego para todos los que estaban sentados.

"¿Qué tal si tienes una revancha contra mí?" La voz femenina llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Sa-Sabrina?" Pregunto exaltado al ver a la mujer parada a un costado suyo. Mientras que su atuendo había cambiado a la última vez que se vieron de forma drástica. Con tan solo ver su rostro podría reconocerla, trayendo al mismo tiempo varios recuerdos indeseados.

"Puedo entender que tengas miedo, pero solo quiero una revancha." Anuncio la mujer con capacidades psíquicas. Ash sudaba frio, por supuesto que tenía miedo. La vez pasada Sabrina le había convertido en muñeco junto a Misty y Brock. No era algo que le agradara recordar, fue una de sus aventuras más escalofriantes que había tenido.

"Mientras prometas no convertir a alguien en muñeco, estará bien." Dijo Ash siguiendo con sus nervios.

A la sorpresa del entrenador, Sabrina sonrió. "Eso es algo que puedo prometer."

"¡Ash!" A su sorpresa fue Max quien alerto a los presentes. "¿De dónde conoces a Sabrina? Es uno de los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes de todo Kanto."

"Tuve una batalla con ella cuando acababa de iniciar mi viaje Pokemon, ¿Verdad Brock?" Pero su amigo no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a Sabrina como para tener conciencia en el mundo exterior. Ash solo soltó un suspiro, ni siquiera le importaba que aquella persona le hubiera transformado en muñeco. Se iba a dirigir a Sabrina una vez más, pero noto algo raro, pareció que antes de voltearse hacia Ash, le dio un discreto guiño a Brock. "_Debo estar viendo cosas_." Se dijo concluyente."¿Mismas reglas que la vez pasada?"

"Si, solo una pregunta." Sabrina pareció mirar a Ash misteriosamente. "Tienes algo raro a la última vez que nos vimos."

"¿Algo raro?" repitió dudoso el entrenador.

"Si, te iba a buscar antes, pero por alguna extraña razón tu aura bloquea mis Poderes Psíquicos cuando trato de localizarte o incluso me impide leer tus pensamientos." Sabrina uso su mano derecha y la paso sobre la cabeza del entrenador. "Es una defensa que solo veo en Pokemon que saben controlar el Aura. ¿Ganaste esa capacidad?" La líder de gimnasio se veía bastante intrigada por el cambio de Ash.

"Bien, tan solo en un par de ocasiones he tenido que usarla, pero no sé cómo controlarla." Explico un tanto perplejo por la exactitud de la psíquica.

"Entiendo…" asintió comprensivamente. "Eso hace más interesante luchar esta batalla. Normalmente es fácil leer los pensamientos de mis oponentes para adelantarme a cualquier movimiento que usen en mi contra y predecir cual estrategia va a usar. No puedo leer tus pensamientos, así que no puedo entender que vas a hacer. Por cierto, ¿Son amigos tuyos?"

"Ah, correcto. Él es Max, es hermano de una amiga y viajo conmigo durante los viajes en Hoenn, quiere aprender más sobre Pokemon para cuando se vuelva entrenador. Aquellos dos son Morrison y Tyson, van a participar en la Liga Añil este año." Morrison asintió, pero Tyson se aqueo levemente.

"Si nos conocemos, no pude ganarle." Confeso sin vergüenza al decir de su derrotan en el pasado, el dueño del Meowth con botas. "Tuve que ir a buscar otro gimnasio. No sé cómo lo has ganado antes, pero ten por seguro que ella es muy fuerte. Incluso entrenadores dicen que ella está al nivel de la Elite Cuatro."

"No creo que sea necesaria esa advertencia." Comento Sabrina. "Si Ash lucha la mitad de bien como lucho en contra de Brandon, entonces será muy divertido." El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se vio asombrando ante la demostración de emoción ante la batalla que se aproximaba.

"Terminando con las presentaciones, él es Brock, creo que lo recuerdas a la vez pasada, ya sabes. Tu padre, los muñecos y todo eso…" Menciono un tanto apresurado. No era bonito recordarlo, ni siquiera asomar sus recuerdos por ese callejón era agradable. Ver a sus amigos transformados en muñecos no era una memoria alegre. Todo pensamiento o recuerdo fue interrumpido por el salto de Brock para quedar de rodillas ante la mujer, con la típica expresión de simulación de galán.

"Soy Brock, hermosa Sabrina y no lo olvides. Un viajero en busca de perfeccionar el arte de Crianza Pokemon. Oh Sabrina, con que hermoso nombre de tan nombrado los cielos. Si nuestro encuentro pasado fue extraño, fue solo para probarnos en un encuentro futuro que…" Con un escalofrió, Brock cayo totalmente derrotado revelando a Croagunk a sus espaldas. Uniendo fuerzas, el Pokemon y Max arrastraron a Brock fuera del rango de la confusa líder de gimnasio. "Ya no hay respeto en este mundo…" refunfuñaba mientras era arrastrado con gran dolor.

"Si hay respeto, lo que no hay es tiempo para ganar respeto." Respondía Max arrastrándole lejos junto a Croagunk.

"Espera, ¿y tu novia?" Pregunto Sabrina. "Ya sabes, esa pelirroja."

"¡Ella no es mi novia! Digo… ella no lo era en aquel entonces." Reclamo Ash un tanto exasperado y enfadado ante todas las deducciones previas. En verdad se hacía cada vez más molesto, fuera quien fuera le preguntaban por su novia. Se avergonzó un poco ante su arrebato. "Ella está participando, está buscando retadores en este momento."

Ash y Sabrina comenzaron a discutir las reglas del encuentro mientras iban de camino al Centro Pokemon, siendo seguidos por los demás y un aturdido Brock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla VI: Revancha de una batalla inconclusa**

"Las reglas impuestas por los retadores son simples: Sera una batalla uno a uno con dos Pokemon para usar, se permitirán intercambios." Indicaba el árbitro llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "Envíen a sus primeros Pokemon."

Sabrina no dudo en concluir la acción enviando a su primer Pokemon: Jinx. Parte hielo y parte psíquico, una elección definitiva para un experto en ese campo del calibre de la líder de gimnasio. Ash miro en sorpresa inicial, esta batalla sería más difícil de lo esperado.

"¡Ralts, yo te elijo!" El Pokemon dado por Brandon realizo su primera aparición en batalla oficial. Pero en cambio no cabía duda de que poseía una determinación digna del Rey Pirámide. Esto causo bastante sorpresa a Sabrina porque aquel tipo de Pokemon siempre demostraba ser algo tímidos y sumisos.

"¡Comiencen!"

"Ralts, Hojas Mágicas." De inmediato Ralts atacó con una media docena de hojas hacia Jinx.

"_¡Jinx, Fuerza Psíquica!_" La mente de Sabrina fue quien dio la orden y la única pista que pudo recibir Ash de aquello fueron sus ojos brillando con intensidad. Las hojas se detuvieron en el acto, para luego ser regresadas por la fuerza mental de Jinx.

"¡Fuerza Psíquica!" Ralts aplico su propio poder sobre las hojas para retomar el control y detenerlas en pleno vuelo, pero esto ocasionó una lucha de voluntades entre ambos Pokemon. Cada uno probando su fuerza de voluntad sobre los objetos a mover. El resultado fue que las hojas se desbarataron en mil trozos por la presión ejercida sobre ellas.

"_Ventisca…_" Ash vio una vez más los ojos de Sabrina brillar esperando cual sería el siguiente paso de su oponente. Jinx agito sus manos hacia adelante provocando un gran tormenta de nieve en dirección a Ralts.

"Multiplícate, Ralts!" Jinx fallo el ataque, para cuando miro sus alrededores habían otros diez Ralts rodeándola y esperando indicaciones. "¡Ahora Hojas Mágicas!" Estratégicamente las hojas rodearon a Jinx comenzando un ataque de diferentes ángulos, al mismo tiempo que terminaban las Multiplicaciones.

Esto fue visto como una oportunidad para Sabrina. "_Ventisca una vez más…_" Jinx lanzo y acertó su potente ataque contra Ralts enviándolo contra una pared y lentamente comenzando a congelarle. Lo peor es que estaba inmovilizado por la temible corriente de aire blanca. Para cuando termino el ataque Ralts estaba atrapado dentro de grueso bloque de hielo sólido. "_Termínalo con Súper Explosión…_"

"¡Ralts, debes salir de ahí!" gritaba Ash sin perder la fe. "Tienes que salir…" Era la única advertencia que podría darle a su Pokemon en batalla al ver los ojos brillar de Sabrina. Como respuesta Jinx comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos formando una esfera lentamente. "Vamos, eres fuerte… debes hacerlo. ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica!" En el Bloque de hielo Ralts se mantenía estático, no había señales de algún movimiento o reacción de su parte, lo que era notablemente dificultado por sus ojos encubiertos.

Hasta que una advertencia vino, un destello de su cuerno.

**[[Pokemon ****Anime OST: The Heroes of Hoenn]]**

Jinx termino de cargar la esfera y la lanzo hacia su oponente. Cada uno observo como en cámara lenta la esfera iba en dirección de Ralts, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el bloque de hielo en donde se encontraba atrapado el Pokemon, la esfera se detuvo en seco. Al mismo tiempo el hielo se comenzó a trizar despedazándose en varias partes y en el centro estaba Ralts manteniendo la esfera y el hielo suspendidos en el aire con tan solo su poder psíquico y determinación.

"¡Raaaalts!" grito con fuerza regresando la esfera acompañada de todos los trozos de hielo en una demostración de fuerza tremenda. Jinx jamás tuvo oportunidad de escapar al intrépido e inesperado ataque, siendo golpeado fue su turno de ser enviado contra la pared, solo que a diferencia de Ralts, Jinx quedo debilitado.

"¡Jinx no puede continuar, Ralts es el ganador!"

Sabrina había presenciado todo impactada. Aquel pequeño Pokemon demostraba ser toda una promesa y con un potencial dormido increíble. Su poder psíquico crecería con el tiempo, incluso se preguntaba en qué nivel estaría. La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando el Pokemon fue cubierto en un manto destellante blanco. Su forma cambiaba lentamente ante la vista de todo el auditorio. Su altura cuando menos se duplico al revelar que su carencia de piernas era modificada por unas largas y delgadas en comparación a las anteriores, poco a poco se desarrollaba una falda extendida como una flor, su cuerno único cambiaba de posición duplicándose a los costados de su cabeza.

El destello desapareció revelando la forma evolucionada de Ralts ante los presentes. Ash no tardo en sacar su Pokedex para revisarlo.

**Dexter: Kirlia, el Pokemon sensorio y la forma evolucionada de Ralts. Dicen que al recibir los sentimientos positivos de su entrenador, Kirlia crece con gran belleza. Este Pokemon controla poderes psicoquinéticos gracias al desarrollado cerebro que tiene.**

**[[Fin de canción]]**

"De verdad que eres fuerte," Comento Ash acercándose al Pokemon recién evolucionado. "Brandon estaría…" Antes de que el entrenador pudiera acercarse más, perdió el balance en su caminar, sintiendo un extraño sentido en su entorno, algo externo que al mismo tiempo se integraba a sus cinco sentidos. Por esta razón cayo logrando afirmarse en una sola rodilla. "¿Que me ocurre?" Se preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Kirlia había estado feliz desde que evoluciono al sentir la alegría venir desde su entrenador, llenando su cuerpo, mente y alma. Pero cuando su entrenador sintió igualmente algo extraño y con la caída de su entrenador, sintiendo igualmente su preocupación se acercó a investigar. "Laa…" le susurró estando en frente.

"No te preocupes… estaré…" Nuevamente Ash fue interrumpido por la misma sensación de vértigo al ver a Kirlia directamente a los ojos. Por la expresión en el Pokemon, este también sentía a misma sensación de vértigo. Ash tomo la mano de Kirlia para saber si se encontraba bien, pero al hacerlo el vértigo aumento por unos momentos. Los ojos de Ash centellaron con una misteriosa aura azul, creando la misma aura en los ojos de Kirlia, y con esto la sensación se fue tan misteriosamente como llego.

Para este entonces Sabrina había regresado a Jinx a su Pokeball para investigar el extraño estado de Ash en compañía del árbitro. "Ash, ¿ocurrió algo?" Pregunto bastante preocupada, los retadores no se mareaban repentinamente.

"Nada… sentí algo extraño por un momento, pero se fue." Explico Ash sin saber cómo expresar lo que sintió. "Ya no importa, sigamos con la batalla."

Sabrina sonrió levemente. "Entendido."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo de Ash había estado viendo la batalla desde las gradas. En verdad que estaba sorprendidos con el desempeño de Ralts en batalla, incluso Max había sacado a su pequeño Ralts para que viera la batalla y su desarrollo. Ninguno de ellos espero que Ralts evolucionara tan pronto, tampoco ellos esperaron lo extraño que le pasaba a Ash.

"No deja de ser extraño, pero lo que fuera ya paso." Comento Brock. "Hay que ver como seguirá el resto del encuentro, me pregunto novedad habrá aprendido Kirlia al evolucionar."

"Si, se nota que Brandon lo había entrenado bien. ¿Vieron el poder psíquico que posee? Se liberó del hielo y regreso la Súper Explosión de Jinx fácilmente." dijo Max extasiado. "Algún día tu serás igual de poderoso." Le comento al Pokemon que estaba entre sus brazos. Dicho Pokemon asintió, correspondiendo a los sentimientos de su futuro entrenador, por ahora amigo.

"Brock, tengo una duda." Interrumpió Tyson. "Cuando encontramos a Sabrina, Ash se veía bastante nervioso. ¿Conoces la razón?"

"Si, fue cuando Ash iniciaba su viaje Pokemon, aquí en Kanto." Sonrió levemente Brock al recordar aquellos días. "Ash fue al gimnasio de Sabrina en busca de la Medalla Pantano, conmigo y Misty acompañándolo. Lamentablemente en aquel entonces Sabrina se había sumergido por completo en sus poderes, al punto de jugar con sus retadores como si fueran muñecos, literalmente."

"¿A qué te refieres con literalmente?" Pregunto Morrison. "Se oye tenebroso." Agrego por el tono de voz que había usado Brock, mientras el resto escuchaba con atención el relato. Ash nunca menciono aquel enfrentamiento antes.

"Me refiero a que Sabrina nos transformó en muñecos una vez que Ash perdió." La quijada de todos los presentes cayó. "Logramos escapar y por la recomendación de un desconocido, bien, más tarde averiguamos que era el padre de Sabrina, fuimos a la Torre Fantasma de Ciudad Lavanda para conseguir un Pokemon Fantasma. Lo logramos, o por lo menos Ash lo logro. De vuelta al gimnasio, Sabrina nos transformó a Misty y a mí una vez más en muñecos y Ash nos salvó con la ayuda de Haunter. Lamentablemente Ash no había capturado a Haunter en aquel entonces y le desobedeció en combate, pero interviniendo desde el exterior logro regresar la humanidad a Sabrina haciéndola reír. Fue entonces que Ash ganó la medalla y Sabrina gano un amigo cuando Haunter se quedó con ella."

"Espera, Ash tiene un Haunter, ¿Es ese mismo?" Intervino esta vez Max.

"Si, de algún modo Haunter se debe haber ido del lado de Sabrina." Confeso Brock. "Y Ash le rescato hace algunas semanas de la Torre Fantasma."

"Entiendo, entonces yo tuve la fortuna de enfrentar a Sabrina después de que se encontrara con Ash." Comento Reggie sonando bastante aliviado. "No me hubiera gustado transformarme en muñeco."

"Ahora que recuerdo tu también tienes la Medalla Pantano." Menciono Brock al recordar las medallas en la casa de Reggie.

Tyson observo esto con atención, él no había logrado derrotarla, sus Pokemon habían sido muy poderosos y sumados a su habilidad para no nombrar los ataques la hicieron un oponente imbatible. "_¿A qué nivel se encuentra Ash en estos momentos?_" se cuestionó bastante preocupado. Le habían ofrecido ser el suplente del Mítico Rey Pirámide por una razón.

Fue cuando el grupo se dio cuenta que las gradas se habían llenado considerablemente por la llegada de Roxanne y Candice junto a sus estudiantes. Las dos líderes de gimnasio se sentaron junto a los del grupo de Ash, siendo más familiares con ellos.

"Oigan, ¿Ash se encuentra bien?" pregunto Roxanne sonando bastante preocupada.

"Ya lo vemos en pie otra vez, lo que significa que no era nada importante." Indico Brock, relajando a las dos líderes. Tal parece que justo habían estado viendo la batalla desde el momento en el que Ash se arrodillo, por esa razón vinieron a investigarle.

"Puedo ver que Ash posee un Kirlia al igual que tenía Zozo, puedo sentir su Kiai desde aquí." Anuncio con su entusiasmo usual. "Vamos a ver qué es lo que puede hacer."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sabrina lanzo su segunda elección de Pokeball al campo de batalla revelando a Alakazam. Ash observo al Pokemon, sería la tercera vez que se encontraría con uno en menos de dos días. ¿Quién sabia las variantes de entrenamiento a los otros dos de Rudy y Anabel? Esto no sería fácil.

"¿Preparado Kirlia?" Pregunto Ash con emoción.

"¡La!" Afirmo con determinación el Pokemon en batalla.

Fue en ese instante en el que Ash sintió una vez más aquella sensación, solo que fue de alguna forma diferente. Una especie de sentido adicional que se agregaba a los propios que antes le hacía sentir incómodo y le dio la sensación de vértigo, ya no lo sentía.

Sabrina arqueo una ceja al notar que por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Ash fueron cubiertos por una tonalidad azul, al igual que los ojos carmesí de Kirlia. Curiosa por ese evento se centró en sus sentidos psíquicos y esto le mostro que de alguna forma la fuerza extrasensorial que evitaba que ella le leyera la mente a Ash se había extendido a Kirlia. "_Es conocido que la línea evolutiva de Ralts posee una gran capacidad empática con sus entrenadores, siendo una conexión mucho más profunda. No es algo solo mental, es espiritual y el aura proviene de ese espíritu. Entonces debería ser capaz de sentir el aura de alguien que fuera sensible a ella, como Ash._"

"¡Comiencen!" indico el árbitro.

Tomando iniciativa, Kirlia movió sus manos al frente revelando el mismo destello azul entre ellas, dejándose guiar por la sensación el Pokemon comenzó a centrar su energía entre sus manos. Sabrina no ataco porque su propia curiosidad quería ver el final de lo que aquel Pokemon estaba haciendo. Pronto la acción tomo forma, tamaño y poder.

Con cada momento de crecimiento, Ash sentía cada pulsación de ello contra su propia aura. "_Esta sensación la he sentido antes… ¡Por supuesto!_" No tuvo que pensarlo más, no entendía por qué o cómo lo había logrado, pero era un éxito del cual tendría que aprovechar. "¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Kirlia!" La firma del ataque era imposible de no reconocer para Ash y los demás, después de todo siempre lo que implicara ese ataque era memorable.

"¡Imposible!" grito Sabrina

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡No puede ser!" grito Max ajustando sus gafas para ver si no le mentían. El resto del grupo se mantenía con la misma sorpresa, por lo menos aquellos que reconocían el ataque. "¡Kirlia no puede aprender ese ataque de ninguna manera!"

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué es ese ataque?" Pregunto Morrison dudoso de la cantidad de sorpresa que mostraban todos los presentes. Se sentía realmente ajeno a lo que ocurría al igual que Tyson. Fuera lo que fuera parecía un suceso importante. Curioso iba a preguntar de que se trataba, buscando respuestas a su vecino de asiento, Reggie, pero este se mostraba en el mismo estado de choque permanente como los demás.

"Si lo piensan bien, tiene sentido." Interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, Brock. "Sentir el aura requiere una capacidad extrasensorial desconocida que no todos poseen o han desarrollado. Si Ash puede _sentir_ de alguna manera el aura, significa que este sentimiento es reconocido por Kirlia gracias a su empatía. Ralts evoluciono a Kirlia claramente por el desarrollo de su relación con Ash, haciendo que la empatía de Kirlia fuera más profunda logrando recibir el _sentimiento_ del aura de Ash."

Esa conclusión dejo a los conocedores en pensamiento profundo, mientras que los desconocedores seguían con la duda en su mente.

"¿En qué momento cambiamos el tema? ¿Qué es esta aura de la que todos están hablando y que tiene que ver con el ataque que está haciendo Kirlia?" Pregunto apresuradamente Morrison.

"Es natural que estemos exaltados. El ataque que está realizando Kirlia es uno que solo es realizado por una cantidad muy pequeña de Pokemon y también es de Tipo Lucha, totalmente opuesto a los Tipos Psíquicos como Kirlia." Explico Brock al par de entrenadores.

"¿Qué ataque es ese?" pregunto en esta ocasión Tyson.

"Es…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"… ¡Aura Esfera, ahora!" Ordeno Ash viendo que el famoso ataque estaba completo.

Kirlia lanzo el ataque hacia Alakazam, quien se logró ocultar tras sus cucharas reduciendo gran parte del daño, la resistencia al tipo de ataque logro disminuir la otra mitad, por lo que el daño realizado fue reducido en su mayoría.

"Un Kirlia con sentido de aura, sorprendente." Comento Sabrina. "Vamos a ver que más ha cambiado…" agrego misteriosamente. "_Alakazam… Esfera de Energía._"

"¡Alakazam!" Con un destello rojo en los ojos al recibir el mensaje, el Pokemon cruzo sus cucharas para formar una equis para generar en el centro una poderosa esfera de energía y lanzarla contra Kirlia.

"¡Vuelve a usar Aura Esfera!" Con mayor velocidad a la vez pasada, Kirlia genero el ataque creando un poderoso choque en el centro de la arena. "¡Ahora usa Fuerza Psíquica!" Con el destello de su cuerno, Alakazam comenzó a brillar.

"_Tu también, Alakazam_."

"¡Ala!" Las cucharas de Alakazam se doblaron ante el poder psíquico del Pokemon, interviniendo en la fuerza ejercida por Kirlia sobre él y comenzando una lucha mental, el uno contra el otro. Lamentablemente, Kirlia era más débil en este ámbito. Alakazam tenía de su parte larga experiencia en combates y entrenamiento mental junto a su entrenadora. En cuestión de segundos Kirlia estaba flotando a merced de su oponente. "¡Alakazam!"

Con gran fuerza aventó al Pokemon contra la pared.

"_Súper Explosión._"

Con el éxito pasado, los ojos de Alakazam brillaron una vez más junto a los de Sabrina. Inmediatamente el Pokemon comenzó a juntar una estrepitosa cantidad de energía entre sus manos. "¡Alakazam!" Vibrando con intensidad, lanzo el ataque hacia Kirlia.

"¡Tele Transporte!" Fue la orden desesperada de Ash. Con varios destellos lineales, Kirlia desapareció de rango del ataque viendo solamente una explosión asombrosa con tal energía pura concentrada Ahora Kirlia se situaba atrás de su oponente. "¡Fuerza Psíquica!" Su entrenamiento mental no sirvió en esta ocasión, ya que Alakazam fue tomado por sorpresa desde la retaguardia. Era su turno de ser elevado al cielo y aventado contra el mismo lugar en el que estuvo Kirlia. "¡Aura Esfera!"

"Kirlia…" Entre sus manos formo el poder de aura una vez más, golpeando a Alakazam directamente con una gran explosión acompañada.

Cuando el ambiente se despejo se revelo a Alakazam totalmente intacto por el ataque sorprendiendo enormemente a Ash y Kirlia.

"_Fuerza Psíquica._" Con la pura advertencia de ojos rojos, Kirlia fue suspendido en el aire por segunda ocasión por una de las cucharas de Alakazam. "_Ahora, Esfera de Energía_" Frente a su segunda cuchara Alakazam formo una esfera de energía pura y la aventó contra el desprotegido Kirlia. El polvo se disipo, revelando a Kirlia siguiendo suspendido por su oponente. Se veían graves daños en todas partes.

"¡Kirlia!" grito Ash preocupado.

Con un gesto de su cuchara Alakazam le aventó contra el suelo, debilitando las energías restantes de Kirlia.

"¡Kirlia no puede continuar! ¡Alakazam es el vencedor!" Grito el árbitro agitando su brazo del lado de Sabrina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo observo la ferviente batalla con gran atención, impresionados tanto por la fuerza de Alakazam como por el desempeño de Kirlia en su primera batalla luego de evolucionar. El uso de Aura Esfera no era algo para menospreciar.

"No puedo creer que Kirlia haya perdido." Comento Morrison. "Su ataque se veía muy poderoso."

"Tal vez no fue buen momento para aprender Aura Esfera, como es un ataque Tipo Lucha su efectividad contra los Pokemon de Sabrina es bastante baja." Replico Tyson. "Aunque ese Tele Transporte fue bastante oportuno, al igual que su rápido progreso con su nuevo ataque."

"¡El Kiai de Ash está a toda potencia! ¡Puedo sentirlo avivando mi propio Kiai!" **[[N/a: Mientras no comience con "El poder de la Juventud" todo estará bien, ¿Verdad?]]** Grito con impaciencia y estimulo, Candice. En verdad que se veía encendida luego de ver tal batalla. "Véanlo Clase, ese es el espíritu correcto que deben tener en una Batalla Pokemon." Indico la líder de gimnasio a su clase que le acompañaba. Varios de ellos observaban y tomaban apuntes de lo visto, en especial un hombre de traje que se encontraba en primera fila junto a su fiel Skuntank.

"Me pregunto cuál será la próxima elección de Ash." Dijo Roxanne abiertamente. "Un tipo fantasma o tipo oscuro serian una buena elección contra alguien como Alakazam."

"Ash no posee un Pokemon tipo oscuro, pero si posee tres tipo fantasma." Comento Brock. "De hecho imagino que Pokemon va a usar ahora."

"Lamento contradecir, Brock." Interrumpió Max. "Ash si posee un Tipo Oscuro."

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál?" pregunto bastante interesado.

"¿Qué tiene de divertido decírtelo? Además, la batalla va a comenzar." Agrego con una mirada confabuladora mientras Ralts mantenía su mirada en el campo de batalla.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Haunter, yo te elijo!"

"Teteteter…" El Pokemon fantasma se reía fuertemente al ver a Sabrina, quien también sonrió levemente en respuesta.

"Ese es el Pokemon que esperaba ver." Comento Sabrina al verlo. "Nunca pude capturarlo o entrenarlo, tan solo era un amigo. Aunque lamentablemente no pude darle la felicidad que él buscaba, me alegra que al final haya encontrado un lugar contigo, Ash."

"Gracias, Sabrina." Asintió Ash con las palabras de la líder de gimnasio. "¿Comenzamos?"

"Por supuesto…" Contesto instantáneamente. "_¡Esfera de Energía!_"

Alakazam levanto su cuchara derecha formando la esfera verde ya conocida por Ash.

"¡Haunter, Garra de Sombras!" Grito Ash. La esfera verde brillando de vida fue lanzada hacia Haunter, quien alzo su mano carente de brazo hacia el ataque. Con una energía oscura, Haunter amplio su garra para tomar la esfera en esta y aplicando una fuerte presión al contraer sus garras, rompió el ataque con facilidad. "Ahora bajo tierra, ya sabes que hacer." Aplicando su sonrisa tenebrosa ya conocida, el Pokemon de gas se internó lentamente en las profundidades de la tierra.

Sabrina abrió sus ojos en alerta, esto ya lo había visto antes. Durante la batalla contra el Dusknoir de Brandon. "_Alerta bajo tierra, Alakazam. El oponente prepara un ataque de Garra de Sombras._" Indico con sus pensamientos a su Pokemon.

"Ala…" Murmuro concentrando sus sentidos a su parte inferior para cualquier movimiento de ataque. El Pokemon solo escucho como la risa de Haunter se hacía más y más fuerte. "A-Alakazam…" El Pokemon sudaba frio mientras situaba sus cucharas al frente manteniendo su guardia sobreprotectoramente.

Alakazam vio salir las garras desde la tierra y dio inmediatamente un brinco hacia atrás para distanciarse de las garras. El único problema era que sus garras no se movieron del suelo, en cambio de ellas salió un centenar de aros oscuros, siendo un ataque completamente diferente al predicho por Sabrina, era Energía Oscura. Esto ocasionó que en pleno salto le impactar el ataque ocasionando que perdiera el balance inmediatamente. Ash sonrió, normalmente Haunter improvisa en aquel momento.

"¡Ahora Garra de Sombras!"

Saliendo de su escondite, Haunter siguió a Alakazam en su vuelo involuntario. Apareció frente a él ocasionando que el Pokemon Psíquico intentara bloquearle con una de sus cucharas, pero Haunter desapareció en el acto. Usando el propio alivio momentáneo en su contra, el Pokemon Fantasma reapareció espantando a Alakazam para luego tomar su cabeza con su garra extendida de oscuridad, aplicar precio y empujándolo contra el suelo.

El ataque no termino al estar de vuelta en tierra, ya que Haunter comenzó a arrastrarlo a lo largo con su garra aun activa. Habiendo tomado inercia, Haunter dejo que Alakazam se deslizara de vuelta al frente de Sabrina. Desapareció y reapareció frente a Ash manteniendo sus risas constantes.

Alakazam logro ponerse en pie, respirando agitadamente por los daños graves ocasionados. "_Recuperación_." Indico Sabrina con su orden no verbal. Inmediatamente su Pokemon comenzó a brillar intensamente tardando solo unos segundos en restaurar todo el daño ocasionado. Esto hizo gruñir a Ash.

"¡Energía Oscura!" ordeno Ash.

"_Esfera de energía._" Ambos ataques chocaron en una demostración intensa de la fuerza de cada Pokemon. "_Ahora Fuerza Psíquica_."

El brillo de las cucharas fue el único aviso previo para Ash, quien no noto los ojos brillantes de Sabrina o Alakazam a tiempo. El brillo envolvió a Haunter ocasionando bastante dolor por los quejidos del fantasma y con gran fuerza fue aventado contra la muralla del estadio, mismo lugar donde todavía se mantenían los daños del choque de Ralts y Kirlia de la batalla pasada. Por el tipo Veneno que posee Haunter fue un ataque muy eficaz.

"_Esfera de Energía una vez más._"

Aprovechando la carencia de atención del Pokemon lanzo la esfera en un ataque directo, no era muy eficaz por la misma razón que sus ataques Psíquicos resultaban efectivos, su tipo veneno. Haunter se perdió de la visibilidad por el humo y polvo levantado del ataque, lo cual dejo en expectación a todos los presentes. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el Pokemon no estaba en aquel lugar.

"¡Ahora Haunter!"

Desde el suelo hizo acto presencia Haunter frente a Alakazam, tomándolo por completa sorpresa uso su Garra de Sombras para tomar la cabeza de su oponente una vez más y lanzarse contra la muralla a gran velocidad y fuerza, creando un pequeño cráter al impactar. Alakazam se mantenía prisionero de la feroz garra.

"_Fuerza Psíquica, Alakazam_" Ordeno severamente Sabrina

"¡Acabalo con Energía Oscura!" Pidió Ash.

Manteniendo su posición, Haunter lanzo el ataque a quemarropa con su garra disponible antes de que Alakazam iniciara su ataque en un bombardeo impresionante. Los estruendos y las explosiones múltiples llenaron aquella zona, revelando segundos más tarde a un agotado Haunter manteniendo su flote y a sus pies un debilitado Alakazam.

"¡Alakazam no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Ash, el Rey Pirámide!" Indico el árbitro oficializando la victoria ya evidente de Ash y Haunter.

De inmediato Ash fue a revisar a Haunter en la arena, iba a abrazarle, pero le atravesó cayendo al suelo. Ash miro desde el suelo a su Pokemon riéndose bastante fuerte, luego el mismo Pokemon le abrazo demostrando la confianza que poseía el Pokemon Fantasma con su entrenador. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Todo esto fue visto por Sabrina una vez que había regresado a Alakazam a su Pokeball. Sonrió honestamente al ver al fantasma tan feliz, era algo que lamentaba no darle pero era feliz si él era feliz. Era todo lo que le importaba. Con aquellos pensamientos en su mente, se acercó al derribado entrenador entendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ash inicialmente se vio inseguro de aceptar tal ayuda, pero las inseguridades quedaron atrás.

"Gracias por el combate, me alegra saber que Haunter está en buenas manos." Dijo Sabrina. "Sé que Haunter progresara correctamente a tu lado."

"No hay problema, cuidare a Haunter lo mejor que pueda." Respondió Ash. En ese instante llegaron sus amigos que estuvieron observándolo desde las gradas.

"Fue una batalla increíble, Ash." Dijo Morrison. "Tus Pokemon son muy fuertes, me dan ganas de obtener mi revancha." Fue una de las tantas felicitaciones que recibió Ash de su grupo de amigos: Reggie, Tyson, Max, Candice y Roxanne, incluso estaba Jeremías, el estudiante de Candice con su Skuntank. Pero Brock estaba demasiado ocupado con la hermosa líder de gimnasio como para decir sus pensamientos sobre la victoria a Ash.

"¡Pero la grandiosa Sabrina estuvo divina!" grito el criador tomando sus manos con las propias y arrodillándose frente a ella. "si tan solo pudiera…"

"¡Cro!" Una sola estocada fue lo que necesito el Pokemon para parar cualquier intento de coqueteo del criador. Con su habitual escalofrió, Brock cayo completamente aturdido por el ataque de su propio Pokemon. Entre él y Max le alejaron de la líder para evitar mal entendidos. Era lamentable lo sumergido que estaban los demás en la charla con Ash, porque nadie creería lo que estaba por pasarle a Brock, siendo Max y Croagunk los únicos testigos.

"Espera…" Sabrina se arrodillo frente al derribado criador. "Te recuerdo de la vez pasada, viajas con Ash, ¿Verdad?"

Brock, parcialmente envenenado asintió. "Mi sueño es lograr ser el mejor criador." Contesto manteniendo su tono embobado.

"En ese caso, cuando regreses de tu viaje, futuro criador Pokemon, pasa a visitarme a mi gimnasio." Diciendo esto dio un prometedor beso en la mejilla del criador provocando que las quijadas de Max y Croagunk casi se desencajaran. "Nos vemos."

Diciendo eso la Líder de gimnasio se acercó una vez más a Ash. "Lo lograste otra vez, y en esta ocasión sin juegos mentales o interrupciones externas." Felicito Sabrina al entrenador. "Aquí está la prueba de tu victoria: La Medalla Pantano."

Ash observo la medalla como si se tratara de la primera vez. Lo había logrado con la fuerza suya y de sus Pokemon, cualquier duda de su victoria anterior estaba resuelta. "¡Si, tengo la Medalla Pantano! … otra vez." Haunter y Pikachu saltaron igualmente en entusiasmo. Diciendo esto la guardo junto a las otras, ahora estaba a tan solo dos medallas de las finales. Dos pasos para los combates más asombrosos de toda su vida. "Gracias, Sabrina."

Dándose media vuelta y alzando su mano en señal de despedida, Sabrina abandono la arena satisfecha luego de una buena batalla. El grupo la observo marcharse hasta que finalmente salió de vista.

"Entonces, me faltan dos medallas. ¿Quién podría enfrentar?" se dijo con entusiasmo. "¿Candice?"

"No puedo, ahora voy a un enfrentamiento con la Líder del Gimnasio Cerulean." Eso sorprendió bastante a los conocidos de Misty. "De hecho se me hace tarde." Casi grito al ver su reloj. "¡Es hora de irnos, clase!" Candice salió de la arena a una velocidad sorprendente, seguida de todos sus estudiantes.

"Rayos, quería enfrentar algún Pokemon de hielo." Comento Ash un tanto enfadado por el resultado. De inmediato iba a pedir retar a Roxanne, siendo la única líder de gimnasio presente, pero alguien más distrajo al entrenador. Un anciano que había estado observando el encuentro desde las sombras apareció: cabello blanco, pantalones de una tonalidad verde/gris, abrigo azul y bufanda blanca. Caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón que imitaba el tono del Hielo, siendo su mango de madera.

"Es una suerte en ese caso, Ash." Comento el anciano. "Porque yo también quisiera una revancha."

"¡Pryce!" grito Ash sorprendido y alegre de verle. "Sería fantástico."

Rápidamente ambos hicieron los arreglos correspondientes para encontrarse dentro de poco para su combate. De esa manera el grupo salió de la arena, no sin antes notar que Brock se mantenía en el suelo con una mirada perdida, como si estuviera en el cielo. A su lado estaban Croagunk y Max quienes mantenían sus bocas abiertas. Intentaron preguntarles, pero ninguno de ellos respondía ante los llamados de sus amigos por varios minutos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla VII: ¡Calor en el polo!**

Pryce y Ash estaban frente a frente una vez más luego de más de tres años, pero cada uno lo sentía como si hubiera sido ayer. Las sonrisas adornaban sus rostros expectantes ante la batalla que estaba por comenzar y en las gradas la situación no era diferente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo estaba expectante a las futuras elecciones de los entrenadores.

"Brock, tu viste la batalla pasada, ¿Qué Pokemon uso cada uno?" Se atrevió a preguntar Max.

"Ash utilizo a Pikachu y Cyndaquil, Pryce a Dewgong y Piloswine. Fue una batalla realmente reñida, la cual Ash gano porque Pryce arrojó la toalla." Explico a la mucha sorpresa de sus amigos.

"¿Tiro la toalla? ¿Pryce se retiró?" Pregunto Reggie. "Yo me enfrente a él. Cuando lo conocí era un hombre despiadado, frio y poderoso. Me extraña que sea tan amigable, en especial con alguien como Ash." Dijo Reggie recordando su encuentro pasado, había ganado por tan solo una milésima de ventaja.

"Eso se debe a que Ash le ayudo." La voz anciana llamo la atención de los presentes. Justo en el asiento de atrás a Brock se sentó una persona bastante familiar.

"Shelia, veo que acompaño a Pryce, ¿No va a arbitrar este encuentro?" preguntó Brock.

"No, la liga ya contrato suficientes árbitros para este encuentro. Creo que en esta ocasión me sentare y poder ver el combate de mejor forma." Se relajó la mujer mayor sacando una soda y unas palomitas. "El encuentro pasado estuvo candente, y por lo que vi en la presentación de los Cerebros, Ash solo ha mejorado desde la última vez. Pryce moría por enfrentar a ese Glalie."

"Me imagino, hay que esperar y ver, supongo." Indico finalmente Brock, iniciando con las presentaciones correspondientes a los presentes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las reglas eran las mismas que las que uso contra Sabrina: un combate dos a dos, cada uno con el derecho de intercambiar Pokemon en cualquier momento. Una vez que el árbitro lo aclaro cada uno tomo la primera Pokeball de su cinturón y la lanzo a la arena.

"¡Mamoswine, adelante!"

"¡Glalie, yo te elijo!" Ambos Pokemon aparecieron, igualmente sorprendiendo al oponente. "No perdiste el tiempo luego de recuperaste a tu Piloswine. Me alegra, esto será mucho más divertido a la vez pasada." Comento Ash con decisión, incluso el Pokemon de Pryce pareció reconocerlo porque dio un grito que sonó a alegría. "También me alegra verte, Mamoswine."

El árbitro agito sus brazos dando inicio al combate por la séptima medalla de Ash.

**[[Pokemon**** Anime OST: Fight! Trainer (Johto) -00:22-]]**

"¡Mamoswine, usa Filo de Roca!" Fue la primera orden dada en la batalla por Pryce. Unos aros azules se formaron alrededor de Mamoswine, los cuales se fueron concentrando hasta formar varias rocas delgadas girando en su entorno. Todas se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia Glalie. "Vi en la gran pantalla que tu Glalie es fuerte, pero gracias a eso ya sé que ataques esperar."

"¡Multiplícate!" Grito Ash. De inmediato aparecieron ocho Glalie logrando con éxito evadir el ataque. "Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel entonces, Glalie ha entrenado mucho desde entonces y hubo un ataque que no utilice por no ser útil. ¡Golpe de Cabeza!" Entre los Glalie falsos se infiltro el verdadero estando más cerca del objetivo, atacando desde un punto ciego ubicado al costado de Mamoswine. El Pokemon impacto directamente a su oponente logrando moverlo un poco gracias a su gran tamaño. "Ahora Rayo de Hielo."

"¡Multiplícate tu también!" Fue la respuesta inmediata de Pryce. Utilizando el mismo método de Ash y Glalie, Mamoswine evadió el ataque con facilidad gracias a otras ocho copias de sí mismo. "Ahora utiliza Poder Antiguo." Inmediatamente Mamoswine comenzó a brillar intensamente. Dicho brillo se desprendió de su cuerpo para tomar forma y concentrarse en una esfera igualmente destellante la que finalmente se lanzó contra Glalie.

Ash no se quedó de brazos cruzados. "¡Rayo de Hielo!" Ambos ataques impactaron en el centro de la arena formando un cumulo de humo en el centro. "Golpe de Cabeza, Glalie." Saliendo de entre humo, el Pokemon del entrenador tomo por sorpresa a su oponente, impactando frontalmente a Mamoswine.

"¡Ataque Furia!" Pryce tomo oportunidad que su oponente estaba frente afrente, comenzando una repetición de ataques con sus fuertes y desarrollados colmillos. Con un último golpe frontal de sus colmillos le alejo, continuando con la secuencia. "¡Ahora Alud!"

Ash había visto muchas veces el ataque avalancha, pero era primera vez que veía lo mismo solo que de un color blanco. Aquel ataque sería algo peligroso "Rayo de Hielo." Dando uso a las bajas temperaturas, Glalie solidifico el ataque con gran facilidad, formando un bloque rígido y gigantesco de hielo. "¡Ahora Golpe Cabeza!" Glalie impacto desde la parte frontal, quebrando el hielo solido desde adelante hacia atrás, regresando la avalancha a Mamoswine.

El Pokemon de Pryce fue sepultado bajo la gran cantidad de hielo suelto. "¡Termina con Rayo de Hielo!"

Una vez fue nieve, la cual se transformó en varios trozos de hielo solido en lo que fue sepultado ahora Mamoswine, volviendo a utilizar su Rayo de Hielo volvió a enfriar y a solidificar todos los pedazos sueltos en los que estaba atrapado, creando un bloque mucho más duro y rígido. Lo peor es que a pesar de ser Tipo Hielo, Mamoswine era parte Tipo Tierra lo que le quitaba gran parte a su invulnerabilidad. Sus fuerzas fueron reducidas, pero Pryce había aprendido a la vez pasada que su Pokemon fue congelado.

"¡Mamoswine, utiliza ataque furia!"

La fuerza realzada del Pokemon gracias a su gran tamaño le dio la oportunidad usar mover un poco sus grandes colmillos, los cuales poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad de oscilaciones. En unos segundos se logró liberar de las profundidades de hielo, pero sacrificando toda su vitalidad en el proceso, ahora estaba completamente agotado y debilitado.

**[[Final de Canción]]**

"¡Mamoswine no puede continuar! ¡Glalie es el ganador!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No puedo creer que el Mamoswine fuera derrotado, recuerdo que la vez pasada el Pikachu de Ash le costó mucho trabajo derrotarlo." Anuncio impresionada Shelia. "En verdad que ha aumentado sus habilidades como entrenador, pero no crean que Pryce se ira así nada más. Aquello era un precalentamiento."

"Recuerdo bien su batalla anterior, y sé que Ash también. Dudo que subestime a Pryce a estas alturas." Fue la respuesta de Brock, mientras todos esperaban con gran expectación la siguiente elección del líder de gimnasio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ese Rayo de Hielo es muy poderoso, debió costarle trabajo dominarlo a tu Pokemon para tener un dominio tan extenso." Comento Pryce al regresa su Pokemon a su Pokeball, susurrándole unas leves palabras a esta escogió otra de su cinturón. "Veamos si puedes hacerle frente a esta velocidad, ¡Weavile, adelante!"

"¡Glalie, regresa!" Indico Ash desapareciendo de escena a Glalie en un rayo rojo. "¡Quilava, yo te elijo!"

Las llamas se encendieron a los costados del nuevo Pokemon enviado. "¡Quilavaaa!"

"Vaya, esto es una sorpresa. Tu Cyndaquil evoluciono desde nuestro encuentro pasado." Felicito Pryce. "Veamos si tu Quilava puede seguirle el paso a Weavile."

"¡Reanuden la batalla!" grito el árbitro.

**[[Pokemon**** Anime OST – Battle (VS Trainer) (Kanto)]]**

"¡Ataca con Finta, Weavile!"

"¡Wiivaa!" Demostrando su gran velocidad, el Pokemon se lanzó al ataque contra su oponente.

"¡Ace Aéreo, Quilava!"

"¡Lava!" Imitando a su oponente se lanzó igualando su velocidad.

Rodeado por aire en un destello blanco, Quilava corrió a su oponente, Weavile dio un salto hacia atrás para escabullirse en el punto ciego del Pokemon de fuego, pero Quilava tomo distancia para atacarlo por la espalda. Ambos mantenían sus ataques y sus ritmos, cada vez que uno enviaba un ataque el otro lograba escabullirse y contraatacar, solo para que volviera ocurrir lo mismo en un baile infinito. Finalmente ambos chocaron y con el contragolpe cada uno fue enviado en un derrape hacia su propio entrenador.

"¡Una vez más!" Gritaron simultáneamente ambos opositores.

Quilava dio un salto para atacar desde lo alto. Weavile corrió hacia el frente fuera del ángulo de caída de su oponente, con cuatro Flic-Flac **[[N/a: He buscado el nombre de este movimiento en específico ya que se ocupa continuamente en Dragon Ball y el Weavile de Paul. Consiste en dar un salto para caer sobre las palmas de las manos en posición invertida, rechazar y volver a caer en pie, normalmente se le llama rueda, pero eso es de lado, girando, esto es con el cuerpo de frente o hacia atrás]]** consecutivos e intentar golpear una vez más a Quilava desde su punto ciego, pero este hábilmente desvió su curso evadiéndolo. Ambos se reagruparon frente a sus entrenadores luego de varios intentos más.

"¡Energía Oscura, Weavile!"

"¡Erupción, Quilava!"

Desde la cabeza del Pokemon de fuego salió un verdadero proyectil de fuego mientras que desde las manos del Pokemon Oscuro salió una bandada de aros oscuros. Ambos ataque colisionaron, pero la erupción de Quilava era más poderosa. Contrajo el ataque oponente y le dio directamente, logrando ser muy eficaz.

"Es tu oportunidad, ¡Garra Brutal!"

"¡Quilava!" El Pokemon de Ash se lanzó contra su oponente extendiendo sus garras ferozmente.

"¡Rasguño Nocturno! ¡Úsalo para defenderse!"

"¡Vaa!"

Antes de que el filo de las garras de Quilava le tocara, las desarrolladas garras de Weavile se extendieron tomando un destello bastante sombrío con el cual bloqueo con éxito el ataque oponente. Ambos presionaban para ser el dominante, pero demostraban tener la misma fuerza física. Esto dio inicio con un enfrentamiento de los grandes ataques filosos de los Pokemon. Garra izquierda, garra derecha, izquierda derecha. Era el ritmo que mantenía Quilava mientras el otro contestaba de la misma manera.

"¡Toma ventaja con Ace Aéreo!"

"¡Responde a sus movimientos con Finta!"

Ahora comenzaron a correr mientras enfrentaban sus garras la una contra la otra a lo largo y ancho de la arena de la batalla. El manto blanco de aire que cubría a Quilava se combinaba en sintonía con los movimientos acrobáticos de Weavile, mientras los destellos volaban por el choque entre Garra Brutal y Rasguño Nocturno. Con un último choque de ambos fueron distanciados por un derrape hacia sus entrenadores respectivos. Ambos estaban agotados.

"¡Ace Aéreo, Quilava!"

"¡Viento Helado!"

Todo paso que intentara Quilava fue detenido por la corriente de aire frio, a pesar de que Ace Aéreo cortara la resistencia al aire era uno que poseía ventaja de tipo. Fue cuando Ash noto algo, ventaja de tipo, ahí estaba la verdadera respuesta. "¡Usa Rueda de Fuego!"

La corriente de aire que formaba el Ace Aéreo fue el combustible necesario para que Rueda de Fuego tomara una potencia nunca antes vista, lo suficiente para rebasar el Viento Helado con facilidad y debilitar por completo a Weavile. Inmediatamente Quilava freno respirando agitadamente por todo el esfuerzo, pero demostrando una sonrisa orgullosa ante la victoria obtenida mientras se apagaba el fuego que expulsaba.

**[[Fin de la canción]]**

"¡Weavile no puede continuar! ¡Quilava es el ganador!"

El Pokemon se tambaleaba con sus cortas patas delanteras, siendo salvado de caer al suelo exhausto por su entrenador. Los ojos carmesí del Pokemon se encontraron con los de su entrenador y pudo ver el mismo orgullo. "Estuviste increíble, estoy orgulloso Quilava."

"Lava…" El Pokemon gruño mientras cedía ante el sueño.

"Descansa, lo mereces." Murmuro Ash.

"Fantástico…" Fueron las palabras de Pryce que había llegado junto al entrenador. "Y pensar que ahora lograste una victoria aventajándome por una gran distancia, felicitaciones." El Líder de gimnasio especializado en Pokemon de hielo le presento aquel objeto por segunda ocasión. Ash observo la Medalla Glaciar una vez más antes de tomarla y celebrar su séptimo triunfo consecutivo, ahora solo estaba a tan solo una medalla de clasificar a la siguiente ronda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Interludio V: De relajado a tenso**

Ash cayó rendido al sofá de la estancia. Ya era tarde para cuando ganó la séptima medalla por lo que decidió descansar hasta el día siguiente y encontrar su ultimo retador temprano a la mañana siguiente. Habiendo brutalmente llenado su estómago hace unos minutos, el ansiado sueño no tardó en llegar. Sus ojos prácticamente se cerraban solos hasta que la puerta de la estancia fuera abierta revelando a Misty y May. Ninguna de ellas noto al entrenador dormido en el sofá.

"Brock, ¿Llegaron hace mucho?" Pregunto May.

"¿Y dónde está Ash?" Secundo Misty.

"Hace unos minutos y esto aquí… tratando de dormir." Reclamo el pelinegro con sus ojos cerrados.

"Ah, el bebito quiere dormirse temprano." Se burló Misty.

"No, el entrenador quiere dormirse temprano." Ni siquiera quiso molestarse por el insulto. Misty sonrió maliciosamente. El entrenador Ash Ketchum cansado era un evento que rara vez ocurría y molestarlo era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Misty, pero se sorprendió al ver como Ash prácticamente tenía un sensor integrado. "Sea lo que sea tu plan en mente, olvídalo. Estoy demasiado cansado."

"No eres divertido." Refunfuño al recostarse junto a él en el sofá. Quedando sin opciones y viendo que también estaba cansada se apoyó contra él como tantas veces lo hacía últimamente. Ash solo reacciono a esto inclinándose contra ella y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Misty vio a su novio sonreír y contesto igualmente. "Aunque creo que solo esto le gana a molestarte." Una vez más Ash no se dignifico en responder, cansancio y cómodo eran dos cosas que se estaban relacionando muy bien en este instante.

"¡Ay! Que dulce." Comento May, causando que ambos entrenadores se sonrojaran, pero fingieron no oír su comentario. "Ah, ahora quien no está siendo divertido." Refunfuño la coordinadora ante la poca participación de sus amigos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al día siguiente, el grupo estaba una vez más en el complejo del gran evento: desayunados, descansados y listos para la última medalla que cada uno tendría que ganar. Rápidamente siguieron con el plan anterior, dividiéndose para encontrar distintos oponentes. Misty se fue en compañía de May, mientras Brock y Max acompañaron a Ash en su búsqueda. El único problema con esto es que habían pasado más de una hora y aun no encontraban un retador.

"¡¿Que voy hacer?" Grito Ash desesperado. Era increíble lo fácil que había estado tan relajado hace unas horas y ahora era todo un nudo de nervios, tan tenso que sus hombros parecían de piedra. "Necesito encontrar alguien a quien enfrentar: líder de gimnasio o cerebro de la frontera, no me importa que."

"Cálmate Ash. Max y yo buscaremos por otro lado, debe haber alguien a quien puedas enfrentar. No te asustes." Indico Brock sabiamente. Ash inhalo fuertemente siendo tranquilizado por las palabras de su amigo. Si había alguien en quien confiar y sensato, era Brock.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Como que nadie quiere enfrentarme!" Grito Ash media hora más tarde.

"Bien, la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio ya tienen ocho medallas y los que restan no quieren arriesgarse a perder una medalla. Tan solo dos días y ya formaste toda una reputación a tus espaldas. Todos le temen al Rey Pirámide." Explico Brock notando en predicamento en el que se había metido su amigo.

"Nunca antes desee ser un perdedor como ahora." Suspiro Ash.

"Hey, ahí vienen Misty y May, de seguro que ellas tienen el mismo problema que tú." Indico Max para intentar relajar a su amigo.

"Supongo que ya es oficial Ash." Misty saco su estuche de medallas revelando a ocho gloriosas placas brillantes y resonantes. "¡Nos veremos en las finales!" La pelirroja no entendió en que momento el entrenador estaba en un rincón del lugar, sentado en cuclillas con toda un aura siniestra cargada de pesimismo rodeándolo. "¿Qué le ocurre a Ash?"

"No ha encontrado retador. Tratábamos de calmarlo, pero no llegaste en el momento adecuado. Ahora sabe que no encuentra oponente y que tú ya posees las ocho medallas." Explico Brock haciendo que le cayera todo el peso de sus acciones. "El problema es que nadie se atreve a enfrentar al Rey Pirámide. A estas alturas están todos cercanos a las ocho medallas y no quieren perder."

"Creo que tengo una solución para ello." Comento Scott llegando de sorpresa con los muchachos. Como si se tratara de una llamada por Pokeflauta Ash apareció junto a ellos en un parpadeo.

"¿Qué solución?" preguntó Ash.

"Yo te retare a una batalla por el símbolo del Valor. Una tema adecuado para un entrenador de tu calibre, Ash." Dijo una voz anciana apareciendo a espaldas del ancho de Scott. Los presentes se helaron al ver quien daba la propuesta. Agatha, momentánea poseedora suplente de la Medalla Tierra de Kanto, líder del gimnasio Viridian. Ash trago aire. "Pero no es solo eso, quiero una batalla uno a uno. Muerte Súbita, justo como la vez pasada."

"¿Ves pasada?" Repitieron en coro los presentes.

"Fue cuando regresaba de Hoenn luego del Festival Siempre Grande. Me detuve por un momento en el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian y me encontré por primera vez con Scott y Agatha. No sabía en aquel entonces que era uno de los Elite Cuatro cuando la enfrente." Explico Ash. "Entonces… ¿Un combate de muerte súbita?"

"Ash, espera." Intervino Misty. "Es una miembro elite, un combate uno a uno sería un suicidio. Espera un poco y localiza bien otro rival."

"No puedo hacer eso, Mist." Respondió Ash. "Has visto las pantallas, ¿Verdad? Ya no hay combates lo que indica que casi todos poseen los requisitos, han quedado eliminados o no se atreven a luchar. Si no enfrento a Agatha no poder llegar a las finales." El grupo miro impactado por la decisión de Ash. "Bien, será la revancha uno a uno."

Agatha sonrió. "Excelente, nos vemos en diez minutos en la arena número diez."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Medalla VIII: Siempre octava, siempre difícil**

"¿Alguien vio que Pokemon pidió Ash en el Centro Pokemon?" preguntó Misty.

"No le vi intercambiar." Respondió Brock. "A menos que haya hecho un cambio anoche, ya posee el Pokemon que desea usar."

El ambiente estaba tenso mientras las gradas de la arena número diez se llenaban, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los amigos y conocidos de Ash. Ya habían llegado Morrison, Tyson, Reggie y varios líderes de gimnasio y Cerebros de la Frontera como Volkner y Palmer, incluso los derrotados por Ash: Norman, Pryce y Blaine. Y para el asombro final estaban ambos campeones, Lance y Cynthia, para presenciar lo que pronosticaba como el último encuentro de las eliminatorias.

"Tantas personas para un combate uno a uno." Dijo Max sorprendido.

"Bien, el Rey Pirámide y una Elite Cuatro van a luchar. Es algo que no se ve todos los días." Dijo May. "Solo espero que Ash escoja bien que Pokemon va a utilizar…"

"¡Miren, ya están eligiendo!" grito Max.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Pika, Pikachu!" Grito el Pokemon al entrar a escena desde el hombro de su entrenador.

"¡Gengar, gen!"

Con eso aconteció la repetición a la batalla pasada. Ash trago aire, en aquella ocasión solo había bastado hipnosis y Come Sueños para con Pikachu, espera que ahora sus experiencias pasadas le dieran la fuerza que antes no pudo obtener. Era la final, la medalla para conseguir el pase contra los grandes.

**[[Pokemon ****Anime OST – Fight! Elite Four (Hoenn)]]**

"¡Comiencen!"

"¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!" Con un "¡Pika!" El Pokemon eléctrico acelérelo a una velocidad impresionante dejando una estela blanca tras él bajo el mandato de Ash.

Agatha se vio decepcionada con la primera movida de su joven oponente. "Pensé que ya habías superado aquel error." Como respuesta no hizo nada, se estaba repitiendo la misma escena de su primer combate. Pero Ash se mantenía sonriente.

"¡Cambia a Cola de Hierro!" El Pokemon dio un leve derrape demostrando su cola sorpresivamente al confiado Gengar. "¡Chuu… Pika!" El Impacto fue directo en la cabeza del Pokemon fantasma. Como si se tratara de un resorte, la cola Pikachu lo elevo luego del impacto y aterrizo en terreno a espaldas del Fantasma.

"_Interesante, utilizar ese ataque para distraerme_." Pensó Agatha sorprendida. "¡Gengar, Bola de Sombras!" La esfera negra creció de tamaño en las manos del fantasma. "Geeen… gar" Cargado a en su forma máxima, lazo la esfera a Pikachu. Su reacción fue rápida y al estar de espaldas le dejo en una mala posición. El ratón eléctrico fue irremediablemente arrastrado por la Bola de Sombras.

"Evádelo, Pikachu y usa Impactrueno" **[[N/a: recuerden que se refiere a Rayo]]** El Pokemon se logró liberar oportunamente de la esfera desviando su trayectoria usando su cola, explotando un par de metros más atrás. Rápidamente el Pokemon eléctrico lanzo el ataque al Pokemon Fantasma "Pika… ¡Chuu!" Fue un tino directo. Viendo que la estrategia funcionaba, Ash se alegró. "¡Una vez más!"

"¡Multiplícate Gengar!" Fue la orden veloz de Agatha. El ataque eléctrico fallo mientras del mismo Gengar salían varias copias formando un perímetro circular alrededor de Pikachu. Ash ya había visto esto antes. "¡Bola de Sombras!" Todos los fantasmas comenzaron a cargar la dicha esfera y Ash no sabía cuál era el real, la vez pasada había agotado mucho a su Pokemon atacando a todos, debía ahorrar energía de alguna manera.

"_Espera… espera…_" Pensó viendo como Pikachu miraba a todos lados y sin recibir alguna orden de su entrenador. "_¡Ahora!_" Grito su mente en alerta al ver las esferas listas. "¡Cola de Hierro al suelo!" Pikachu afirmo con decisión. "¡Chuu… pika!" El ataque elevo por los cielos a Pikachu a gran velocidad provocando como daño colateral el levantamiento de unas rocas de escombros, las cuales sirvieron como blanco substituto para el ataque de Gengar. "Una vez más, ¡Cola de Hierro!"

"¡Chuuuu… Pika!" Resplandeciendo por segunda ocasión la cola de Pikachu iba directamente a Gengar.

"Evádelo y Bola de Sombras" Obedientemente y con una gran velocidad de respuesta, Gengar se _aplano_ en el suelo como si se tratara de una calcomanía y se arrastró fuera del rango de Cola de Hierro. Desde la espalda al ratón comenzó a cargar su esfera de color oscuro.

"¡Ataque Rápido a tu izquierda!" Confiando ciegamente en las órdenes de su entrenador, Pikachu acelero en la dirección indicada sintiendo como era rozado por la Bola de Sombras que exploto metros más atrás. "¡Ahora Tacleada de Voltios!" Pikachu freno y cambio de direcciona su oponente. "Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika…" Mientras corría, el ratón eléctrico fue rodeado de electricidad pura. Por supuesto que Agatha no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al verlo.

"¡Hipnosis!" Indico aprovechando que Pikachu debía ver a su objetivo. Había funcionado la vez pasada, lamentablemente para ella Ash había ideado una de sus movimientos más famosos para evadir ese ataque en especial. "Gengar…" Los ojos del fantasma centellaron.

"¡Mantiene Tacleada con Contra-Escudo!" Con la orden de Ash dada, Pikachu comenzó a girar formando un trompo eléctrico el cual embistió de lado a Gengar evitando su ataque y enviándolo a volar por los cielos por el propio giro y poder del ataque.

"_Increíble…_" Pensó admirada Agatha. "¡Bola de Sombras!" Aun desde el cielo Gengar tomo estabilidad suficiente para crear el ataque. "¡Gen… gar!" Rápidamente formo la esfera negra y la lanzo en contra de Pikachu.

"¡Solo rueda!" Al detenerse el trompo eléctrico Pikachu siguió rodando por el suelo. No alcanzo a evadir el ataque pero evito el golpe directo. La explosión le arrojo a unos metros. Decididamente se volvió a poner en pie mientras Gengar aterrizaba frente a su entrenadora. Solo que el Pokemon Fantasma se quejó repetidamente mientras varias chispas lo rodeaban. Gengar estaba paralizado.

**[[Final de Canción]]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Por fin un respiro." Se dijo Misty en voz baja suspirando de alivio. El público se mantenía en silencio por la densidad de la batalla. Hasta este momento no hubo momento de paz anterior, tan solo movimiento tras movimiento, ataque tras ataque, estrategia tras contra-estrategia. "Y Pikachu aún sigue en el juego."

"Por un momento había olvidado respirar." Concordó May.

"¡No había visto tanta tensión desde que le di a Barry unos tamales súper picantes!" Agrego Palmer. "¡Ya quiero enfrentar a Ash en batalla!"

"No pensé que una batalla de un solo Pokemon pudiera ser tan larga." Finalmente se atrevió a hablar Max. "Pikachu y Ash están dando su todo."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Puedes sentirlo, ¿Verdad Ash?" Pregunto Agatha sorpresivamente. "¿El sentimiento de que si te distraes aunque sea por una milésima de segundo perderás? Esa es la clase de habilidad que muchos entrenadores carecen, un paso a dominar más allá y que tú estás demostrando ahora. ¿Crees capaz de seguir adelante?" Desafío al entrenador oponente.

"¡Por supuesto!" Afirmo el entrenador. "¡Yo y Pikachu somos invencibles mientras estemos juntos!"

"Esa es la clase de confianza de la que estoy hablando, veamos si puedes llegar hasta el final del reto." Afirmo decidida golpeando su bastón de madera contra el suelo. "¡Gengar, Bola de Sombras!"

"¡Pikachu, ataque rápido hacia la pared a tu izquierda!" Pikachu volvió a evadir la esfera negra para usar la pared como punto de apoyo. "¡Cola de Hierro!" Con el impulso adicional salto hacia Gengar. "¡Chuuu… Pi-ka!"

"Evade Gengar y Bola de Sombras." Bajo la orden de Agatha una vez más el Pokemon se volvió del grosor de una calcomanía contra el piso.

"¡Úsala en el suelo!" Manteniendo su fuerza, Pikachu simplemente desvió su ataque al suelo expulsando a Gengar contra su voluntad. Aun tras ser enviado lanzo su Bola de Sombras contra Pikachu, dando en esta ocasión un golpe directo. El Pokemon amarillo fue enviado a volar contra una pared con un fuerte y agudo "¡Pikaa!" de acompañamiento. "¡Pikachu!" grito su entrenador. Pese al golpe el ratón eléctrico se volvió a levantar para aliviar las preocupaciones de Ash.

"Ataque Rápido, Pikachu." La clásica estela blanca fue dejada en diagonal en dirección a Gengar.

"Hipnosis…" ordeno Agatha.

"¡Al suelo!" Fue casi gracioso como Pikachu paro de correr para refugiarse con la mirada en el suelo. El derrape lo llevo para quedar justo frente a Gengar. "¡Cola de Hierro!" Usando sus cuatro patas en el suelo potencio el ataque hacia arriba. "Chuu… ¡Pika!" Desde abajo lo envió en línea recta hacia arriba. "¡Ahora impactrueno!" Pikachu miro al cielo y lanzo el rayo eléctrico.

"¡Multiplícate!" Desde la posición desventajada en el cielo aparición varios Gengar deslizándose a tierra.

"¡Contra-Escudo!" Manteniendo el ataque Pikachu comenzó a girar cometiendo el propósito de darle a blancos múltiples incluyendo al original para parar el ataque defensivo. Gengar cayó a tierra, pero se volvió a levantar.

"¡Hipnosis!" En esta ocasión el Pokemon fantasma tomo a Pikachu por sorpresa deslizándose a ras del suelo y tomar al ratón frontalmente. En esta ocasión Pikachu no pudo evitar mirar los ojos del Pokemon fantasma, quedando dormido al instante. "Come-sueños." Con la voz tenebrosa agregada de Agatha, Gengar se disponía a usar su ataque definitivo pero la parálisis le afecto a la fortuna del Pokemon durmiente.

"¡Pikachu, tienes que despertar!" Ash casi contaba los segundos en su mente mientras observaba a Gengar retroceder torpemente lleno de chispas eléctricas por su estado especial. "Vamos, estamos muy cerca. ¡Usa Tacleada de Voltios!"

"Gengar, intenta Come-sueños una vez más." El fantasma logro regresar de su aturdimiento para lanzar su imagen espectral contra su oponente atravesándolo con éxito, pero no hubo movimiento ya que con decisión Pikachu revelaba sus ojos abiertos a su oponente.

"Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-pika…" El Pokemon comenzó a correr cada vez más y más rápido revelando la estela eléctrica aumentando en cada segundo su tamaño y Gengar aún no se podía mover porque su imagen espectral siempre tardaba unos segundos en regresar. "¡Pikaa!" Fue un golpe directo del ataque más poderoso del ratón eléctrico. Gengar fue lanzado contra la pared mientras Pikachu respiraba agitadamente resintiendo el ataque.

Al horror de Ash lentamente Gengar regreso al centro de la arena, respiraba agitadamente como demostración del daño ocasionado. Al mismo tiempo Pikachu con suerte se mantenía en pie. Ambos habían llegado a sus límites, quien tuviera la mayor determinación ganaría el combate.

"¡Gengar, Bola de Som…"

"¡Pikachu, Impac…"

Ambos opositores humanos quedaron mudos al ver como Gengar caía derrotado. No hubo movimiento posterior y pareció que el aire había sido succionado de todo el estadio. Un alfiler podría caer y todos lo escucharían sonar.

"¡Gengar no puede continuar! ¡Pikachu es el ganador!" El escuchar esas palabras del árbitro fue la señal del nombrado Pokemon para caer rendido con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ash se quedó quieto, incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar. Era casi irreal. "El ganador del combate es Ash, el Rey Pirámide!" El Público rugió mientras esto hizo reaccionar al entrenador para ir en busca de su Pokemon derribado.

"¡Pikachu, lo hicimos, en verdad lo hicimos!" gritaba manteniendo al Pokemon entre sus brazos.

"Pika-pi." Murmuro satisfecho el Pokemon. Pese a no poder demostrarlo sus ojos decían toda la emoción que necesitaban en estos momentos.

"Buen trabajo, jovencito." Agatha llamo la atención de Ash. "No todos los días me dan un combate de tal manera, me alegra haberte enfrentado." Sonrió la anciana al joven.

"Gracias, yo… no sé qué decir." Era la pura verdad, una cosa era derrotar a Brandon, otra dimensión era derrotar a un Elite Cuatro. Eran diez escalones desde su perspectiva más arriba.

"No digas nada, solo acepta esto." Ash observo la medalla tierra que la anciana le presentaba y ante sus ojos, aquella medalla jamás había valido más que nunca. Había adquirido todo un nuevo significado, no como una victoria ante un líder de gimnasio, sino contra uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de Kanto. "Felicidades." Y por primera vez no fue necesario hacer una exclamación de victoria, porque lo que ahora estaban en sus manos era toda la victoria que necesitaba demostrar.

Tanto tiempo paso observando dicho objeto que no noto cuando Agatha se retiró de escena o como llegaron su novia y amigos, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaban de él y lo increíble que estuvo su combate. En estos momentos Ash solo llevo a Pikachu al centro Pokemon. Había logrado darle fin a la primera fase, ahora venía la más difícil. Cosa que hasta ahora no pensaba posible.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Interludio Final: Una batalla predestinada**

Si antes pensó que iba a ser más difícil, se maldijo por ello. Todo iba perfectamente, había logrado avanzar lentamente entre los puestos en dos combates consecutivos, mientras que el primero había sido contra un líder de gimnasio aleatorio de una medalla que jamás había visto en su vida, luego enfrento por segunda vez a Volkner en una batalla de tres contra tres. Logro vencerle una vez más, avanzando hasta los ocho mejores y ahí fue cuando todo fue cuesta abajo.

En total quedaban cuatro rondas, quedaba tan solo la última secuencia de hoy siendo la primera batalla completa de seis contra seis. Mañana serían las semi-finales y finales para dar concluido con la conferencia de los líderes. Ash observo a Misty quien poseía la misma mirada que él demostraba y luego vieron a la gran pantalla del estadio, ambos apretaron sus manos que eran sostenidas por el otro ante la visión. La primera batalla de los cuartos de final:

_Ash vs Misty_.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Lo logre! [¡Porque demonios tardaste tanto! Deberiamos fusilarte!] Lo se, sere honesto. No pude manejar tantas batallas, soy bueno enfocandome y en desarrollar una a una, si hago demaciadas colapso. Este capitulo (Parte 1 y 2) fue un verdadero martirio y por esa razon no lanzare la version de misty. No quiero estar otros seis meses sin actualizar. Se que estaran desepcionados, pero agregare los interludios de misty como bonus al final de los capitulos siguiente, asi como sucesos curiosos y tal vez una que otra batalla importante.**

**Espero que les gustara (mi favorita es la de blaine y agatha) y espero que les gustara la musica de fondo, no pude agregarle a todo pero lo intente. Solo una ultima cosa, no me odien por lo que voy a hacer en el siguiente capitulo. Soy fan de misty, y esto es una medida necesaria para que cresca, todo tiene un proposito (no se preocupen si no entienden ahora, lo digo con antelacion por algo) (no voy a separarlos, es algo lateral de su relacion, "Su progreso como entrenadores")**

**¡Dejen reviews!  
Estoy motivado, pero los comentarios animan mucho mas  
****saber que leen es muy importante  
****l  
l  
l  
V **


	13. Nota Importante

**Nota Importante:**

**Siento mi larga ausencia en lo referente a estas historia y se que no tengo perdón, no es algo que este buscando cuando no lo merezco. No daré escusas, ni nada por el estilo. Si por algo estoy enviando este mensaje es para dar opciones.**

**No me he rendido, de hecho pienso en esta historia diariamente al punto de en ocasiones soñar con esta historia [ya me paso una vez con un oneshot que hice]. En fin, las opciones son las siguientes:**

**-Mantengo mi estatuto de capítulos largos. El problema con estos es que se tardan en hacer más que nada por la misma longitud, de estar de malas realmente me deprime sabiendo que hay tanto porque escribir y que no he avanzado nada. Al final soy yo mismo el que limita los capítulos y lo hago sin querer.**

**-Realizo capítulos más cortos. No exageradamente cortos, sino la longitud normal que uso en la mayoría de mis historias, entre 7000 y 14000 palabras. No es una cifra exacta, pero intento mantenerme en ese margen siempre. En esta longitud me es más fácil trabajar, y puede que realice actualizaciones más seguidas.**

**La encuesta [Poll] ya esta subida en mi perfil/profile, solo hagan clic en el nombre de autor.**

**No envíen reviews. Si tienen preguntas envíenlas por mensajes privados, de lo contrario cuando el siguiente capitulo sea publicado y quieran comentar, no podrán hacerlo. Se los digo como recomendación ya que solo se permite un review por capitulo.**


End file.
